The Tormented Road
by Daughter of Shadow
Summary: A curse is broken, an unexpected ally is gained. And what's with Kirara? Will these unusual developments help the gang defeat Naraku and escape his twisted web? WARNING: Rated Mature for language,violence,adult situations and some serious Lemon action!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other original characters in this wonderful Anime/Manga series. The are the property of the amazing Rumiko Takahashi, and she deserves all the credit. **

**This story is for entertainment only and is not intended for profit or financial gain in any way. This is just for fun, Folks. **

Preview: This story mixes incidents in both the anime and manga series and may contain spoilers. I am rating this for older teens and above because of language, mature themes and some lemons in other chapters. It is not a dark fic though and will attempt to keep the characters IC as much as possible. There are a few of my own characters in here, but trust me, no Mary Sues.

**The Tormented Road**

An Inuyasha Fanfic

**Prologue:**** A Lord's Reflection**

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands rose impatiently from his desk fighting the urge to thrust the documents of ruler ship from the surface with a savage swipe of a clawed hand. Such temperament did not become the cool, collected Youkai Prince that everyone looked to with awe, respect and fear, but every moment he remained working on these idiotic, pedestrian demands, sorely tried his temper. He was a Warrior, not a bureaucrat, but some things he could not just pass on to his ever-present, obsequious staff of scribes. Some things needed his personal seal, or his superior scrutiny. He controlled his annoyance, as he always did, and slid aside the Shojii into his gardens. As the cool, night air surrounded him and the moon's calming rays bathed him in silver light, he soaked up the energy and managed to find his grounded center once more. Even so, troubling thoughts filled his mind. Ever since Naraku's creation, the Wind Sorceress Kagura, had died in his arms, he had been plagued with restlessness that never seemed to be far from the surface.

_Did you do this to me, Sorceress? Was this your Master's last pitiful attempt to exploit my alleged vulnerbilities? _He glanced down at the sword, Tenseiga. Totosai had reforged it into a killing blade, declaring that him showing kindness to Kagura was a sign that he was now more compassionate and thus, worthy of gaining more use out of the sword his father bequeathed to him. The _Meido Zangetsuha _had been the result. It was a cold and frightening ability for a sword that supposedly was based on his developing more compassion. He glanced back down at the blade, which he now carried with him always, and felt it's reassuring pulse against his remaining hand. Of that, Sesshomaru was certain. Totosai spoke a lot of nonsense and gibberish; even now Sesshomaru was not sure if the blade had developed its new power because of Totosai's work, or the changes Sesshomaru had been experiencing personally, but it did seem undoubtedly to be a question of compassion.

Sesshomaru was very aware that he was beginning to feel uncomfortable things: soft emotions like deeper feelings for Rin, concern for Jakan, compassion towards a woman who had been nothing, but an annoyance all her existence, just because she had admitted having warm feelings towards him. But the worse was that he knew that he was developing a certain amount of concern, even pride for the one whose very existence he had always cursed: Inuyasha. _I do not wish to kill him any longer, I even find that I no longer feel much desire for his cursed sword. Why? Is it a natural development, or simply due to the fact that I have chosen an even greater foe? Will my feelings towards my Half-Breed brother return to the way they were, once I destroy Naraku, or is this a permanant change? _His eyes strayed again to the blade at his side. _And what of you, Tenseiga? Are you truly a blade worthy of one of my power and glory, or are you a cruel joke by my father; a last sting to tell me that he valued his Human Whore and his Half-Breed son more than Mother and me? _

But even as those venomous thoughts entered his mind, he dismissed them. He had often referred disparagingly towards the Human Izayoi, but it never felt right. She was a princess, daughter of a powerful and influential Human house, and she had been the great Inu No Taishou's choice. No matter how Sesshomaru wrestled painfully with fear of his father's contempt of him and his mother: the honourable and high-born daughter of the North, Saishoukora; he still respected him, and if he had chosen the Human woman, there must have been something that made her worth all the trouble their marriage had caused. That was, strangely, the most painful thought of all. It was inescapable. It seemed that all the questions he had about his past and his future centered on the same thing: Learning more about Inuyasha, and as Inuyasha's clumsy course was taking him closer to another of the focused lord's goals, fate seemed to have already dictated the next step in Sesshomaru's own course. _Very well, you cursed Half-Breed. It seems like Father will have his way with me after all. From this day on, I am your shadow, and I will not let you die, until the foul Hanyo Naraku, is completely destroyed. After that, Little Brother, we will see; we will see where our destiny leads us, but I will have my answers, and if those answers mean your destruction, I will not hesitate to follow through! _


	2. A Curse Destroyed

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters of the Anime/Manga series. They are the property of Rumiko Takehashi and I would never presume to compare myself to her genius. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only. I do not wish to gain any financial benefits from these fics at all. I just love writing them. **

Note: This chapter is a little darker than the preview. It contains implications of both torture and rape, though it is not graphic. Still, if stuff like this bothers you, don't read on! Oh, and if your under, like 15, I am putting a warning in too. This is not for you! No pairings in this one as of yet. Future pairings: InuxKag, SangxMir, KogxAya and I'm not telling you any more. You'll just have to wait and see. Evil Grin

**Chapter One****: A Curse Destroyed**

_She hung from her wrists, bare from the waist up. Tears from the loss of all she loved in this world still stained her cheeks, running down her face as the rivulets of blood ran down her naked skin. The man who had inflicted these wounds stood before her now, a handsome man, but with eyes as cold and cruel as the corrupted, Demonic aura that radiated off of him. _

_"You try my patience, Demon Whore! I know that your grandmother was Midoriko's constant companion at one time; that your line has known her secrets since even before the Shikon NoTama ended up in the Miko Kikyo's keeping. If there was any contingency plan for dealing with a guardian's failure, you would know of it." _

_"Even if I did," She replied. "I would never tell you! Foul little Hanyo. You are beneath my notice. You are not worthy of any of my secrets, not even of my lies!" He struck her then, hard enough to make her mouth bleed, but she glared back at him, licking away the blood with a predatory sneer. "You have no power over me." _

_"Oh, but I do, Slut." He replied smoothly. "I have the power to paralyze you, and render you helpless. All that I have done to you is but a taste of the further horrors and indignities that I can inflict upon you. But threats have little power without actions, so perhaps a demonstration is warranted." Without any further hesitation, he used talons to rip away the remaining rags of her under-robe, exposing her completely. His cold, slender hands moved down below her waist, spreading her thighs, opening her up to his intrusive touch. "Believe me, Wench." The cruel voice purred; "By the time I am done with you, you will weep with despair and yet be completely helpless to my slightest whim. You will be mine utterly, and you will truly know the meaning of violation. Prepare, Cat Princess. You are about to enter an entire new world of agony." _

She awoke suddenly, the memories racing through her mind, and glanced around frantically. Why was she remembering these things now? Why was she being tormented by a life that was no longer available to her, and why did her memories focus on the terrible moment that had changed her fate forever? She looked around, again sniffing the air nervously for any sign that he was near. He had always ignored her. For all he knew she was just another Two-Tail Demon cat that fought on the side of light. Of all the minor demons, the Two-Tails had the sentience to make a choice. Some chose just as she had, some chose darkness, and yet others simply ignored their sentient conscience and existed as beasts did, focusing day to day on hunting, survival and reproduction. Not that Two-Tails were common, but after all she had been through and learned, it was doubtful that he recognized her as the powerful being that he had once brought down.

Sensing nothing of his presence or scent, she glanced around the camp. The Kitsune kit, who often snuggled with her close to the fire, was sleeping with his soul-mother now, curled up at her side, his fluffy tail wrapped around his nose. She had her arm about him, her other hand resting on her bow and arrows, just instinctively. She purred approvingly. The young Miko was learning much. She was becoming more powerful and more cautious. This was a good thing, for her strength was greatly needed in this group.

On the other side of the fire slept her own current Human companion. There was greatness in this Tajiya, but she needed to overcome the entire problem of her brother first. It held her back from seeing her own strength, from seeing the true love that waited patiently at her side. She purred again, but this time with a touch of amusement. The Monk lay near the lovely Tajiya, not touching her, not even with his instinctive groping, which so infuriated the young woman, but there, as if he couldn't stand to be too far away from her, not even for the few precious hours of rest that Humans needed every night.

She moved up to him and gave him an approving lick on the cheek. She understood more than most of them realized. Not that they ignored or disrespected her, but to them she was just an unusual Two-Tail kitten, who could move in and out of her adult form at will. They did not truly understand that Two-Tails seldom remained in kitten form for more than 5 years, but she had been this way for longer, much longer. She also understood why the monk flirted and groped so shamelessly. He loved the Tajiya, more perhaps than he even realized, but until the problem of the deadly "Wind Tunnel" was solved, he did not expect to live much longer. How could he ask a beautiful, young and virile woman to give over her heart and soul to someone who could not spend an entire lifetime with her? He flirted and groped to keep her from becoming too attached. Unfortunately this four-legged observer knew that his scheme was not working. The Tajiya loved him already; she just avoided facing the truth, because his behavior still angered her.

Her careful circuit made, she padded out into the forest nearby, her feline eyes picking up all the details as clearly as if she was seeing things in full daylight. Glancing upward to the branch of a nearby tree, she saw the dark shadow that rested watchfully against the trunk. She had little trouble joining him there. What she couldn't jump, she could climb. His golden eyes turned towards her as she padded elegantly towards him on the branch. His gaurded nature was lessened here, alone at night, and she felt rather fortunate that she better knew the softer side of him that he rarely allowed his companions to see.

"Hello, Girl." He spoke quietly as she climbed into his lap. "Doing your nightly guard duty too, eh?" He continued to stroke her softly as she curled up in a companionable manner in his lap. That was another thing that he would never let his friends see; an Inu stroking a tiny little pink-eyed Neko. In his own gruff way he reminded her of another golden-eyed, white-haired Youkai, who also hid a softer side behind a cold, hard exterior. She wondered if he would be stroking her so calmly if he knew what she was currently thinking.

_She lay broken and exhausted on the cold forest floor. She had escaped him, but it had cost her severely. She was still wounded from what he had done to her, and even the usual healing that accompanied a shape-change was much lessened. Of course this change had not been her choice, and the curse bound her inexorably. If she was able to be somewhere safe, where she could heal, she might recover some of her former strength, but that looked less and less likely now. She knew he had killed the Witch who had done this to her. He used her power as he used everything else; without caring, conscience_ _or soul. She had served her purpose, but now that she knew his secrets and had shown the potential of a power greater than his own, he had to get rid of her. It was just how Naraku did things. _

_She felt the youki force of a very powerful Demon approaching, and for a moment she feared that he had found her, but the power felt different, and though her sense of smell was not as strong as an Inu's, it was sharp enough to know that the scent was not his. It was a scent that she knew, however. She did not want him to see her this way, and she gave a soft mewl of despair. Her desperate flight and her weakened condition had drained all her reserves. She couldn't even crawl the few feet that would take her into the comforting concealment of the nearby bushes. Would her scent be familiar enough to him, she wondered despairingly? Would his nose tell him the terrible story of her shame? She wasn't sure if she feared that discovery or Naraku more. But right now, she was failing; perhaps she wouldn't even live to learn the truth. _

_Her vision was narrowing to a dark tunnel when she saw the two richly embossed leather boots enter the clearing. A weary upward tilt of her head revealed tightly laced, white kobekama, bloused in the style of a noble-born Warrior. A richly detailed belt/hakame in blue, gold and white: woven steel, stiff silk and finely worked leather, rose above that. The light, protective and deadly spiked armor of woven steel and boiled leather_ _led her gaze up even higher, along with the crest-detailed haori and mantle, the flowing fur of his supple "tail" and the glorious silver waterfall of his long hair. "Kami! Why is he so beautiful?" _

_"What is this?" The smooth, baritone voice still set her entire body resonating with its glorious timbre. "I thought that I followed a familiar scent, but perhaps I was deceived." He knelt down in a single, graceful move, left hand resting instinctively on the hilt of his sword. "A Two-Tail kitten." he spoke. "How unusual." His hand gently tipped up her chin turning her head from side to side and checking for indications of the seriousness of her wounds. "You are alone in the world, Little One, your parents no doubt dead, or gone, having given you up to the forest. I should leave you to that designated fate." She was surprised when he lifted her carefully into his strong, slender hands. "But I will not let it be said that an innocent Youkai, no matter how minor, will come to harm in this Lord's forest. If you are truly worthy of it, you will survive." The last thing she saw were those beautiful golden eyes looking at her in calm curiosity, and then she let her overwhelming weariness sweep her gently away. _

She would have liked to stay longer in Inuyasha's presence, for he was really much more like his brother than either of them thought, but there was something else calling her still, pulling her ever deeper into the surrounding forest. She stayed long enough to be polite, then rose and stretched languidly before hopping lightly out of his lap.

"Off to complete your patrol, eh?" He asked. "Just be sure to yowl if you run into trouble." She gave him as withering a look as a cute kitty with large, pink eyes could, and paced haughtily away as he chuckled, soft and warm. Then he was out of her sight again, as she lightly descended the tree and struck a course further into the woods.

She followed that strange, unspoken call until she found a small gurgling stream and the round private pool of a steamy hotspring. The girls would be glad to learn about this place. They had been talking very longingly about enjoying a real bath, but so far they had only come across cold pools and waterfalls. She would show them the way tomorrow morning, but right now she would bathe in the more practical, cat way. She was studiously licking one of her paws when she thought she heard a voice calling her name. She stopped to listen more carefully. Had Sango woken up and gone looking for her? She knew better than to wander off into the woods alone. She listened for a few minutes longer, but heard nothing more. She began to wash her face.

_"Kirara!"_ The small kitten stopped again. That was definitely her name; a woman was calling her name, but where was she?" She glanced around again, sniffing the air, but there were no unusual scents. She stood up, circling once, then let out an inquiring mew. _"Look in the waters, Kirara." _The mysterious voice urged. _"The water will show you the truth."_Confused, but somehow drawn to obey, she moved over to the hot spring and peeked over the edge. It was then that she gave a very startled "_MEW!"_ and tumbled backwards. There was a woman looking at her from the surface of the water! She turned to look behind her, where the stranger should have been standing, but the clearing was completely empty. _"Kirara, don't be scared."_ The voice continued. _"Things are changing now, and soon your full strength will be needed." _Kilala glanced back down into the water. The woman still stood reflected there, and Kilala moved closer. There was something very familiar about that figure.

Then, with a start, she recognized who it was. "Midoriko!"

_"You're right, Kirara; you're right. I'm here to help you. Reach your hands into the water, splash it over your body, welcome the changing magic!" _

"I don't have hands." Kilala protested, but even as she spoke those words, she discovered that they weren't true! There were hands, clever hybrids of clawed paws and normal, Human hands! And as she stared at those hands and back at the powerful Betsushikima gazing at her from the water's surface, a strange feeling of rightness overcame her. Midoriko smiled at her, and then Kilala plunged her hands into the water and the Miko's image vanished in a storm of ripples. Kilala did not hesitate, but splashed the hot, slightly sulphurous water over her body once, twice, three times. The surface of the pond scintillated and danced violently for a few more moments, and then it calmed down, and became smooth and reflective once again.

Kilala looked on in amazement! Midoriko's reflection was gone, but in place of her own familiar kitten face, another looked back at her. The face was that of a young woman, with smooth skin and wide, emerald-green eyes. Long silver hair hung down on either side of that face, but there was a jet-black streak on either side, right above the delicately tapered ears. She knew this face, just as she knew the slender, nude body that was attached to it. Each wrist had three, slashing, flame-like markings across the top, in red, and three more slid along the sides of each of her ankles. There were delicate red, flame-like markings on each cheek as well, and a black diamond-like star in the middle of her forehead. She also knew that there were three more black slashes across her lower back, underneath the long silver curtain of her hair. It was hers; her body, her humanoid body, like it was before the curse, and with it she felt the growing surge of her returning power; her full power!

She gasped and fell back, staring at her renewed body, touching her hands, her legs, her arms, face and hair, just to confirm that this wasn't a dream. "It's real!" She almost screamed. "It's all real! Oh, Kami! Can this truly be?" She was still shaking and staring, when a strong familiar presence tugged at her soul and assaulted her newly restored senses. She had always been able to sense him; one with such a powerful youki was easy to sense, but it had never felt this way before. She turned slowly to see him standing at the side of the clearing, bathed in the full glory of the pale moonlight. He was motionless; a beautiful statue of crimson and silver and white. If he was surprised, the golden eyes did not betray it, but her heart pounded anyway.

"So I was not deceived after all." He spoke calmly, and for some reason her face burned red with shame. For a moment she saw surprise at her reaction, but the face was soon the familiar, calm, emotionless mask again. With unimaginable grace, he moved foreward and removing his outer mantle draped it about her shoulders. Warmth washed over her like a heated bath, and not just from the concealing robe. "Why have you returned now, Princess?"

Strangely, she was able to answer. "I-I don't know."

"When your lands were attacked, all were sure that you had perished. There is nothing left of them. The Neko No Yonshi family line rests solely in you."

"You remind me well of my obligations, Lord Sesshomaru." She knew that there was a certain coldness, in her voice, but she was too confused and exhausted yet to try and control it.

Was she just imagining it, or was there a slight smile tugging at the corners of that beautiful mouth? She could think of much better uses for those lips than laughing, and yes it would involve her too. But now he spoke again, and it was her turn to be surprised. "You misunderstand me, Lady Kirara /key-rahr-ah/. You bear the entire legacy of a great and honoured Daiyoukai family. As Lord of the Western Lands, my duty is to aid you, but my palace will serve better for such purposes."

"I-I cannot leave those I have pledged to protect."

Distaste briefly marred the perfect face. "My witless brother does not deserve such devotion, nevertheless you are of little use to them now. You're power is all but drained; you have no weapons, not even a single scrap of clothing. You must recover now, among those who understand and respect who you truly are."

More warmth rushed through her. He was offering assistance, shelter, healing; he knew who she was; he honoured it. _Oh, Sesshomaru; if your brother knew!" _But her duty was still strong. How could she leave them to recover in peace and luxury, while they struggled on? How could she not even tell them what had happened, or where she had gone? Now she could help them, truly help them, as her family had always lived and believed. Now she could protect them; now she could protect Sango, and open her sorrow-clouded eyes to all that her life could truly be. "I am strong enough. If you find me a trader, I will return the funds when I am able. I do not need a weapon to fight. I honour your willingness to do your duty by our two families' legacy, but I will not desert my companions; I will not!" She stood up taller, to her full regal height. She let her resolve burn in her emerald eyes and surge forth in the youki energy that she allowed to wash over him. Unfortunately, it drained her much more than she expected. A wave of weakness overwhelmed her, and her legs turned to jelly beneath her. Her sight rapidly dimmed and she fell towards the ground once again.

He moved with the grace and speed that was second nature to him, catching her fainting body in one strong arm. The mantle he had draped about her fell open and her skin shone in the moonlight. He moved his other hand in one slow sensuous sweep down the length of her body, and she had a moment of deep confusion. She seemed to remember that he only had one arm left. Where his hand swept her flesh, energy followed checking her life force, reinforcing it, and causing other sensations that were both extremely embarrassing and wickedly delicious. She saw his golden eyes gaze into her own. For a moment they seemed to be dancing with suppressed laughter that the calm, beautiful face did not betray, then something changed. She was too disoriented and weak to fully interpret that momentary flicker of deep emotion, before he bowed his head to hover just over the exquisitely sensitive spot where the neck curved into the shoulder. There, he shut his eyes and breathed deeply of her scent. Caught off guard by that incredibly intimate gesture, Kirara wanted to respond, but she was rapidly losing the battle with unconsciousness.

Just before she slipped away into the soft darkness of her overwhelmed mind, she heard him speak. "As you wish." Then there were only dreams, or they must have been. _"My mate."_ the dreams whispered and the exhausted cat princess knew no more.

**Interlude:**** In the Darkness**

The naked man awoke in confusion. Had he only been asleep, or had the memories of pain and torment been more than just a dream? He felt unchanged at first, but he quickly realized that this was not the case; there were differences: Thoughts spun about in his head; thoughts beyond only the primal needs to kill and feed that he had known before; and an aching loss that, at first awakening, he could not quite fathom. Then the realization struck him like a whip. His brother; his brother was no longer with him, in fact he could not sense him anywhere! He started upwards with a strangled sob, calling out the name of one who no longer existed, only to be brought up short, by the steel chains about his wrists and ankles.

"Noooooo!!" He tugged frantically at his bonds, the sharp pain of loss filling him momanterily with anguish and unreasoning fear. Then he stopped again. He had never been able to speak words before. This calmed his fear. He could communicate now; he could ask and he knew that the familiar presence he now felt in the chamber would answer those questions. "What is happening? Tell me!"

"I am sorry, Jaromaru; your brother's essance could not be saved, but his remains have been used to greater effect. You are sentient now, able to learn, plot, stratagize. You will be able to use your brother's knowledge and your great physical prowess to even greater advantage. You will be my greatest creation yet; an ultimate weapon to succeed where your traitorous sister failed."

There were many questions left to ask; questions and demands that his quick mind sorted rapidly through with ease. He asked only the most important now. "What do you want from me?" His lord and master moved into the half-light of the chamber in which he lay and Jaromaru knew that it was _Him_, not a puppet or an illusion.

"I ask only for what you have done before. Hunt down the enemies you were assigned; prove your loyalty and avenge your brother's death. Do not fail me, like Kagura did."

He sensed the emotions that were coming off his Lord. Even though he saw little more than a slenderly muscled silouette, he could feel the tension. "You do not trust me yet. Is that why I am still chained?"

"I do not fear your brash actions, Jaromaru. The intelligence that you have gained speaks to you enough of the futility of attacking me. I have no need to keep you chained, beyond the fact that it pleases me."

"Pleases you? Because you relish having ultimate control over your creations?"

"Not all my creations, Jaromaru, but yes I relish the control I have over you at the moment."

Anger and fear rushed through him, though he didn't fully understand it. Nor would he let his master see that fear. "Why?" His voice snarled low and ominous.

The Master moved forward now, coming fully into the dusty light of the prison chamber. Very deliberately, he removed the elaborate haori that he always wore, and the shitake underneath, revealing the hard muscled chest and the large spider-shaped scar on his back that Jaromaru knew he shared. Very gently he brushed back the young man's light, lavender hair, and yet it was one of the most threatening gestures the pale warrior had ever experienced. His baritone voice was low too, and it's tone sent shivers down the naked prisoner's spine.

"Because we have something to discuss, you and I; a matter of the very foolish removal of a head from the rest of a body; a body that bore a very strong likeness to the Lord you are bound to serve. My children are becoming far too defiant, and it is time that they experienced the full extent of my true power over them. Prepare Jaromaru, for a very object lesson in the consequences of disobedience."

The smile that the helpless prisoner looked upon was evil incarnate, and the cruel, handsome face moved slowly closer, blocking out the light all together.

**So, what do you think? That's all I'm putting up for now. No flames please, though I don't mind some constructive criticism. Believe me, I will be updating. I just want to hear what all of you have to say.**

**Thanks! DoS**


	3. An Invitation Extended

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other original characters in this totally awesome Anime/Manga series. They are the property of Rumiko Takehashi. I wish I had her genius. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not intended to be used for profit in any way. It does however belong to me, even though most of the characters do not. **

Summary: Okay, this Kilala under a curse idea is not original. Another wonderful story, I believe it is called "The Truth About Cats and Dogs," was the first (and so far only) time that I saw it, but I really liked it. Naturally, my spin on the whole idea is somewhat original, but I do want to give credit where it's due. This chapter shows you a little more of the original characters, and has actual dialogue. As I mentioned before, I will try to keep the characters as IC as possible, but please keep in mind that it is my interpretation of their characters, so if you don't agree, well write your own fic. No, seriously, I appreciate constructive criticism, so offer advice, if you feel it is necessary. Okay. Enough babble. Please enjoy.

Future Pairings: InuxKag, SanxMir, KogxAya, and there are others; you'll just have to wait and see. "Grin"

**Chapter Two:**** An Invitation Extended**

"Inuyasha, have you seen Kilala?"

"What?" Inuyasha returned from his night vigil, following the tempting smell of Kagome's ramen noodles, to meet the worried face of Sango, "Awww, she's probably just chasing mice in the woods somewhere. She'll be back. Hey, Kagome; that ramen mine?"

"Of course. I know how hungry you get after spending the night in a tree."

"Hey, someone needs to keep watch over you Humans."

"You're half-human too, Inuyasha. You need to sleep more."

"Yes, I agree with Kagome. If you would allow me, I would be glad to take a watch shift."

"No body's stopping you, Monk; you just fall asleep in the first five minutes."

"I am simply meditating; a long practiced Buddhist ritual."

"Yeah, and is snoring part of that ritual?"

"I'm hungry. When's my ramen going to be ready, Kagome?" The small kitsune piped in.

"Be patient, Shippo. You know when Inuyasha keeps watch all night, that he gets served first."

"But I'm a growing boy! How will I ever become a big strong warrior if I don't eat right?"

"You a warrior? That's a joke."

"Hey!"

"I suppose you're right about Kilala, Inuyasha." Sango wandered back towards the fire, though she did not look totally convinced. "It's just not like her not to be here when we wake up."

"Please do not worry, beautiful Sango. Kilala has always been quite capable of taking care of herself. Come and relax. I have made some tea."

"Oh, thank you, Miroku."

"My pleasure."

"Ahh! Hentai!" SLAP

"Hey! Stay away from my ramen, ya little twerp!"

"Ow! Kagomeeee!"

"Inuyasha! Si--" Kagome cut off her intended command. Inuyasha had sprung to his feet with a low growl, hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. He had caught the presence of an enemy and he turned towards the woods, with a completely unconscious and graceful sweep of his head, which tossed his long, silver hair back towards his off-hand shoulder. Despite, the eminent danger, Kagome felt a silent and powerful thrill course through her young body. Did he have any idea how gorgeous he could be?

"Sesshomaru, you bastard! I know you're there! Come on out! What the Hell do you want?"

"You have improved, Little Brother. I did not have to enter your pitiful little camp before your Human-dulled senses were aware of me." The calm voice preceded the tall nobleman, as he stepped out of the woods and into the clearing that they had made camp in. His face was as expressionless as ever, but his one hand rested on the hilt of his sword and his posture was one of readiness, alert for the fight. Wait a minute! Was it just an illusion or was there an arm in his usual empty left sleeve?

"Hey, Bastard! Who did you steal an arm from this time? Another human? Or maybe it was a pig demon. It ain't gonna help ya get Tetsusaiga!"

Sesshomaru turned his golden glance to the strange left arm, almost as if noticing it for the first time. Gracefully he lifted the slenderly muscular limb and examined the fine, long-taloned hand. The sleeve of his haori, and it was the inner robe that he wore, fell away from the pale fore-arm revealing two slender purple slashes of color across the back of the hand. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Wait a minute that's -- th--that's your... How the Hell did you..."

Sesshomaru turned back to his confused brother and a grim smile showed on the calm, handsome face. "You do well to remember, Little Brother, that I as a full-blooded Daiyoukai have a healing capacity that far outstrips your pathetic abilities. A missing arm may take longer, but it is never lost."

"Grrrrr! Don't get too overconfident yet, ya Jerk! I'll just chop it off again." He had already drawn Tetsusaiga and now he held it up, ready. "So come on, let's get on with it!"

Sesshomaru gave an exaggerated sigh. "As much as I would enjoy giving you another lesson in humiliation, Hanyo; my purpose in coming here was not to fight. I will be entertaining guests at my palace for the upcoming week and a half; one of those guests has requested your presence during that time. She is one all of you once knew as the Two-Tail kitten Kilala. It is up to you to accept her request."

"Kilala!" Sango gasped. Then her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched. "What have you done with her, Sesshomaru?"

He turned slowly towards her, almost as if it pained him to give her any notice at all. "I have done nothing, but my duty, Tajiya. The Lady Kirara /key-rahr-ah/ is a very important personage and I feel that she has lowered herself beyond all bounds to pledge herself to your lowly group. But the Neko No Yonshi were known for their instincts to greatness, so this Sesshomaru is willing to indulge her for now. Keep in mind that it would be an intolerable insult if you were to refuse her invitation." He reached his newly formed left hand into his robes, and more quickly than any of them could react, had tossed a fairly large pouch onto the ground near his temporarily stunned brother's feet. It landed with the audible clink of many coins, in the dust. "There is a wealthy village nearby, use these funds to commission some decent formal robes for the Kitsune kun and the Humans, particularly your foreign Miko. You, Little Brother will submit yourself to a full fitting when you return to the palace. You have four days. Do not be late." Then, before any of them could say another word, he had disappeared once again.

**Okay, review time. I hope that there are at least some of you who are reading this, because I think you'll like it if you stick with it a little longer. Thanks for reading. DoS**


	4. An Invitation Accepted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru or any of the other original characters of the Anime/Manga series (sigh). They are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi and I envy her their creation. This story is for entertainment purposes only and will not be used for profit or any other type of financial gain. **

Summary/Warning: This chapter includes some implication of rape of a minor, though that scene is not shown. I will say that the inclusion of such incidents are for dramatic purposes only and not because I get any kind of sick thrill from them. I loathe such things and do not condone or approve of them in any way. Anyway, if things like that bother you, do not read on. Remember, I rated this M, so if you are below 15, get out of here! This is not for you. Okay, on with the story.

**Chapter Three:**** An Invitation Accepted**

Jakan, prime adviser and confidant to the mighty Lord Sesshomaru, at least in his mind, looked with suspicion at the unconscious woman who lay near the fire. Not only had the great Lord Sesshomaru wrapped her in his own royal mantle, but he had given up his own bedroll, not that he really used it much, and gathered and laid the soft, springing saplings that kept its occupant safely off the dirt and insects, with his own hands. That was strange enough, but Jakan found it even stranger that the last remaining princess of the great Neko No Yonshi family would have pledged her protection and care to the great Lord's filthy Half-breed brother, and the lowly Human scum that he travelled with, cursed or not. The whole thing seemed very fishy to Jakan, and not in the good Sashimi way either. She could have en-spelled Lord Sesshomaru to make him act so solicitously towards her, or disguised herself through enchantment to appear as the long-lost princess. She was probably still the lowly little Two-Tail that travelled with the Hanyo's disgusting little band, or even an agent of Naraku himself, who had killed the insignificant Demi-Youkai and replaced her with this impostor.

As if his own disturbing thoughts were not enough, now another annoying factor entered the picture. The little pest of a Human child, Rin skipped up to the sleeping visitor with a fist full of flowers, stopped and stared solemnly down at her. "Who is she, Jakan?" She asked. "She's very beautiful, isn't she?"

Jakan sniffed indifferently. " I suppose so; if you care for that type."

Rin laughed, the innocent sound grating annoyingly in his ears. "Of course you do. She's just like Lord Sesshomaru and I know you like him."

For some reason, the childish words caused a strange embarrassment to rush through Jakan's diminutive body. "What do you mean by that comment, Girl?" He demanded, his voice sounding much shriller than he intended and his face burning hotly.

The child was oblivious. "Lord Sesshomaru is very handsome." She replied, "And she looks just like him, except she's a girl, so if you like how Lord Sesshomaru looks, you like how she looks too."

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru is handsome!" Jakan exclaimed angrily, wondering what on Nippon was compelling him to defend himself. "He is a noble-born Daiyoukai; they are the peak in physical and mental perfection! Now cease your foolish prattle, Girl and come have your breakfast."

But Rin had crouched down to look more closely at the sleeping Demon. "She isn't exactly the same. Her markings are different colors and she has a pretty diamond star on her forehead. I like the black streaks in her hair too. I think pink flowers would look really beautiful in her hair, don't you?"

"Not now, Rin." The calm, familiar voice caused Jakan to give a strangely guilty start as his Lord glided gracefully into the clearing. "The Princess Kirara is very tired; you must allow her to rest."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin replied joyfully, skipping up to him. "Then I can give these to you!" And she handed him the pretty bouquet of flowers that she held, which lately, Jakan noticed did not wilt in her young hands. They did not wilt when Sesshomaru took them either, but his powerful Youki was the energy of life itself, so Jakan was not in the least bit surprised.

"Thank you, Rin." Sesshomaru spoke with uncharacteristic warmth in his voice and tucked the flowers expertly into his Hakama. Rin smiled in the innocent way children do, when their whole face seems to shine, and impulsively hugged him before skipping away again. Sesshomaru turned back to his small, green-skinned cohort. "Has Rin eaten yet?"

"My Lord, I was trying to get her to sit down, but she was too busy hovering around the sleeping wench over there!"

"Jakan, how often must you fail in the simple endeavor of caring for a child? She will have to eat a trail bar on the road then. We are returning to the palace."

"The Palace, Mi-lord?"

"Yes, Jakan, the Palace."

"But we just left there three days ago. You said that we were making another journey."

He turned on his bulge-eyed minion with a sudden fury that would have taken off the creature's head had it been an attack. Instead Jakan just stumbled desperately back with a shriek, and landed on his obsequious rear in a nearby mud wallow. "This Sesshomaru does not need to explain himself to you, Toad!" The Lord spoke with deadly quiet emphasis. "Pack up the camp and ask me no more idiotic questions."

Jakan scrambled to his feet and rushed about, almost falling over the hem of his robes in his desperation to wipe out his Lord's disapproval. Within moments the camp was packed, the fire was doused and the land repaired of it's brief occupation. Rin was aback Ah-Uhn with an entire new armful of flowers and munched happily on a bean-jam-filled trail bar in preparation for the road. The Lord himself held the unconscious stranger carefully in his arms, bridal style.

"One more thing, Jakan."

"Yes, Mi-lord?"

"If I ever hear you referring to the Lady Kirara by the disrespectful term "wench" again, I will personally demonstrate Tenseiga's new-found abilities on your worthless neck. Is that understood?"

"Ahhh!" Jakan felt his entire body shake with that calm, deadly threat. "Understood, Lord Sesshomaru!" But as the group moved on, the little toad demon could not help casting a surreptitious, and resentful look at the young woman draped so gracefully in his mighty Lord's arms, while the Daiyoukai held her close and secure, as if knowing that she belonged there.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Inuyasha growled. "I say we throw his filthy money back in his face and go back to our hunt for Naraku."

" I don't trust him anymore than you do, Inuyasha." Sango spoke, "But he has Kilala. We have to find out what happened to her."

"Of course we do, Sango." Kagome agreed, "But this is the first time, Sesshomaru has ever invited us to his Palace. He's not one to do that without a real good reason. Besides, I want to find out what that Lady Kirara deal was."

"I agree with you both." Miroku spoke, in his usual appeasing way. "We must learn Kilala's fate and possibly rescue her, but I too am curious about this invitation. Besides, common decency demands that we reciprocate."

"You just want to stuff yourself with food and look for pretty girls!" Shippo piped up.

Miroku gave him a sad, stern look. "Really, Shippo. You are listening far too much to Inuyasha if you can so grievously misinterpret my motivations, and I do not believe that you have forgotten who travels with Lord Sesshomaru. She will undoubtedly be at his palace." Everyone was a bit surprised when they saw Shippo turn bright red and stop his taunts altogether.

"You guys are really serious about this?" Inuyasha demanded. The determined row of faces that looked back at him, gave him all the answer that he needed. "Feh!" He growled turning away with another unconscious and totally graceful flick of his long, silver hair over one shoulder. "Well, if that Bastard ends up killing you all, don't come cryin' to me!"

"Sango," Miroku suddenly asked. "Do you know anything about the other name we heard Lord Sesshomaru use: The Neko No Yonshi?"

For a moment, Sango frowned in concentration, then she bit her lip thoughtfully. "It's just a fairytale, really."

Miroku was immediately interested. "Many such tales have a basis in truth. What do you recall?"

"The Neko No Yonshi are said to have been a family of Daiyoukai cat demons, who unlike many others of their kind, took a great interest in the welfare of the Humans they shared the world with. Every prince or princess born of this family would always be required to take a long pilgrimage through the world to help and protect Humans in all walks of life. Tales claim that all great men or woman of this or any other time, have at one point in their life, met and travelled with a Neko No Yonshi Regent in some form. For many generations they lived and helped people, then about 45 years ago they all but disappeared. Some tales say that they were destroyed by a powerful and evil demon clan that had sworn revenge a long time ago; other tales claim that the last princess of the house died before finding a mate. Yet others say that she still exists somewhere, a captive or prisoner and the one brave soul that discovers and rescues her will bring their white magic back into the world. The funny thing is, that I believe that they took Two-Tails as companions and mascots."

Now Inuyasha was paying full attention. "Are you serious, Sango? Two-Tails?"

Sango nodded. " Kilala _is _a Two-Tail. It seems too much of a coincidence that she would be involved after Lord Sesshomaru mentioned the Neko No Yonshi family."

"You're right." Inuyasha spoke. "I may not know much about what my asshole brother does; I don't really care a damn about politics, but I do know that if any members of an extinct Daiyoukai family like the Neko No Yonshi came back; it would be a big deal. The other damn Youkai nobles are gonna be all over Onii-Sama, investigating. That's why he needs to throw that shin-dig, and no matter how much I hate his guts, he's gonna need me there." Kagome was staring at Inuyasha in astonishment. In fact all of his friends were staring at him. Shippo had even landed right on his tail in the dirt, he was so surprised. Inuyasha scowled at them in confusion. "What the Hell? What are you all starin' for?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you call your brother Onii-sama, ever."

"Or showed any concern or interest in helping him with anything." Miroku agreed.

"Do you really believe that Sesshomaru came to invite us, because he needed your help?" Sango asked, pointing out another surprising element to the whole situation.

"Feh." Inuyasha growled crossing his arms with another enticing flip of his long hair over his shoulders. "That asshole would never lower himself to ask me anything right out; I mean I'm a filthy, lowly Hanyo, right? It's just like him to blame it on someone else, but come on, Kilala's a Two-Tail. She couldn't actually ask anything; I mean not in words anyway."

"Wow," Kagome spoke, thoughtfully "I guess the relationship between you and Sesshomaru is a lot more complicated than we thought."

Inuyasha's eyes turned towards her, and there was annoyance in their lovely golden depths. "Complicated? There ain't nothing complicated about it. I hate his guts and he hates mine, and one day I'm gonna kill him!"

To Inuyasha's further annoyance, his friends only smiled at his angry outburst, but it was Miroku who put the final sardonic cap on their amusement. "Indeed Inuyasha, and become the new Lord of the Western Lands, with all those 'damn politics,' as you so expressly put it?"

For a moment the Hanyo's eyes widened involuntarily and his ears deflated against his scalp with distress, then the moment was gone and his angry expression came back. "Are you gonna buy those stupid rags or not? The asshole gave us four days, do you think we can just take a vacation or something? I'll be here when you're done." Then he leaped up to the branch of a nearby tree and settled down against the trunk, arms crossed tightly over his chest. His friends smiled fondly one last time, then turned their steps towards the nearby wall and the town's grand, Foo-Lion guarded gates.

**Interlude:****Control by Cruelty**

He left the boy in his chamber, as he always did, hearing his heart-rending sobs through the Shojii into the hall. But children are resilient, and the young Tajiyo was strong; he would fall asleep soon enough, once again accepting the inevitability of his life, his purpose. The master had also used the power of the boy's agony to renew his influence on the shard in his back. It annoyed him that he had to keep doing this. One would think that after all the unforgivable and horrific acts the child had been forced to commit under his puppet-master's control, that he would be corrupted beyond all bounds of light, but there was no doubt that there were advantages to doing things this way. He smiled languidly and touched himself in that place where his joy still glowed strong. Oh yes, advantages indeed.

He entered his chambers and headed directly for his private bath. His demon servants had done their job well, and it was full and hot, fragrant with the sweet-scented herbs that he prized. He had been soaking in the sweet, thick water for almost an hour when he felt the familiar presence enter the room. He did not even turn around. This one would always be true.

"So, checked on Kohaku, Kanna my sweet?" He asked almost lazily. "And how is he?" He felt the brief, barely audible surge of anger in the seemingly emotionless void and it made him smile. Perhaps some day it could cause some difficulties for him, but for now it was adding to his amusement. She was unfamiliar with emotions, this first daughter of his, and yet after his fiery and defiant Kagura had left him, he had missed them. She didn't realize it, how he had changed her: just a little bit; infinitesimal step by infinitesimal step, and she was starting to experience some very uncomfortable things. It was interesting to him that the boy had become the object of those things, but it would be very amusing to exploit the situation soon enough.

"He is sleeping." The answer whispered, with just a slightly more musical tone to the once emotionless rasp; the timbre of feeling. "I have tended the hurts. He will be healthy again tomorrow as always."

"And this is what you came to tell me?"

"No, Master." He turned on her then, lashing a powerful lance of painful energy directly at her still form. It missed her, as he intended it to, but the almost imperceptible widening of her dark eyes as she started away and the tiny tremor of confused fear he picked up from her, were delicious to him.

His voice when he spoke did not betray any of the supposed volatile anger that his actions seemed to express. "Father, Kanna. How many times have I told you to call me Father." Relief replaced the fear, and a tantalizing tendril of comfort; not as satisfying as the fear, but from her virginal soul, it was still fresh and delectable. Pink, he decided, just a touch of softest pink in her cheeks, and the lightest streaks of violet in those pure white tresses. Oh yes, she would be a beauty when he was done with his new adjustments.

"Forgive me, Father." She whispered averting those soft, dark eyes appropriately.

His posture relaxed. "Now tell me, My Flower. What is your news?"

"The guest you have been waiting for has arrived. He approaches, even now from the East." Dark joy surged through him, and the image in the mirror confirmed his hopes. He knew his eyes were shifting from Hitomi's dark hazel to his more familiar red, but he had no concern for that.

"Excellent, Kanna! Go make sure that he finds his way to us, and open the barrier. I must go prepare myself to properly greet him." He did not even wait for her to bow to him and reply _"Yes, Father."_before he surged out of the water and wrapped a black and white Yukate about his still moist skin. He had waited long for this, watched and waited, and though this arrival was not the ultimate conclusion of his plans, he would help the Kumo complete the rest. Smiling with a renewed and evil pleasure, Naraku went to find the appropriate clothes. There was much to do.

**Ooooo, a bit of a cliffie there. Who do you think Naraku's new guest is? Hope this helps whet some appetites. So let me know what you think. Thanks again. **

**DoS**


	5. A Destiny Fulfilled

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, or any of the other wonderful original characters from the Anime/Manga series. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and remain as amazing as ever. I do, however; own this fic, so if you like any of my ideas and want to use them, please give me credit. Thanks.**

**This story is for entertainment only. I am not earning any money from this and I wouldn't want to. **

Summary: Okay, in this chapter, someone finally gets some action, but you have to read on to find out who. I have tried to keep this tasteful and romantic, so don't expect anything hardcore or graphic ( That comes later-- Just kidding!) There really should not be anything in this chapter above a T rating, but be warned anyway.

**Chapter Four:**** A Destiny Fulfilled**

They had arrived silently, coming out of the woods with the lithe, faintly predatory stalk even friendly cats displayed. They were there when they had returned to the palace, waiting outside the barrier, and Jakan had leaped onto the Dragon-Horse's back in apprehension and fear to see them move in to surround them like that. But this Lord had no fear of them. They were not here to threaten them; they were here for her and it confirmed what he had already suspected. They were still here now, though most of the pride was scattered about the grounds, prepared to come at a moment's call were trouble to occur. Only the Alpha and his mate remained, sitting outside her chamber, like Foo-Lions, guarding their princess.

He sat in his chambers, which abutted hers, and studied his regenerated arm. What he had told his thick-witted brother was true. Daiyoukai did regenerate severed limbs, but not so quickly, especially not if they were severed with the bones of other demons. It was likely why the Human Tajiya that Lady Kirara had travelled with while cursed, carried a weapon of Youkai bones; it made it more effective against the powerful foe that she fought. No, the Lord had expected to wait at least a year before his missing arm was returned to him, and yet he had endured the almost cripplingly painful regrowth in the space of three hours, directly before he had caught the scent of the re-appeared Neko princess.

There were only limited times in any Youkai's life that such rapid healing was even possible and he had passed the latest of those inconveniant times over 16 years ago. But the evidence was undeniable, as was the desire that had torn through him from the moment that he had set eyes on her. It had been almost as crippling as the pain from the forced regeneration, and all his restraint had been needed to hold back from crushing her slim form to his body and smothering her soft lips with his own. _What is happening to me? I have never been so unbridled with my passions. _

But even as he asked that question in his furiously spinning mind, he knew that it was idiotic. He was a prince, Lord of his Lands and master of all that he could hold, and it would be folly for such a Lord to deny what he knew was the truth. The scent of her drifted about him again, causing an instant reaction from his already fevered body. He had forced his desires deep down into the cold, controlled center of his soul, refusing to allow them mastery over his pristine mind, or his actions, but that did not mean that they disappeared. He had been struggling with their periodical and inconvenient re-emergence continually for almost two days now. He would not take advantage of any guest in his house without learning their own desires first. The great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru was _not_ a user of anyone!

Then another tendril of her exotic scent drifted about his senses, and a sudden elation surged through him. The scent had changed; she was awake at last. There was no need to wait any longer. He rose gracefully to his feet, and headed rapidly towards his chamber door, resisting the urge to tear through the thin rice paper and bamboo that separated him from his goal. Outside her chamber the Two-tails, Silver and Gold in color, faced him with burning eyes of orange and blue. He looked back at them, unbowed. Even had he had any reason to fear them he would not have had the need. They were among the most sentient of all Demi-Youkai and they understood his purpose as clearly as if he had spoken it aloud. A brief, but intense exchange of gazes, which he did not turn away from, and then they nodded their large soft heads once and moved sinuously away from the door, disappearing silently down the wood-polished corridor towards the rest of the family quarters. Sesshomaru watched them go in silent respect, then slid open the door to her chamber and entered the room beyond.

As soon as he stepped into the beautiful, feminine room, her scent hit him, like a drug. It was sweet and sharp and exquisite and tasted like all the things he had ever craved and delighted in; all that he would ever need to finally fill every aching, empty corner of his being. He fought the urge to simply shut his eyes and breathe in that scent until he was overflowing with it's perfect essence, and chose instead to face the glorious woman who was currently rising from the quilts of the futon. He had provided her with the standard white sleeping kimono; his palace had plenty to spare, all of the finest linen and silk, but none had ever seemed to cling so enticingly to the beautiful curves that they demurely concealed. He also scented her innocence. There was no guile in her intoxicating scent. She was completely unaware of the incredible beauty and grace that she naturally possessed, though not entirely unaware of her effect on him. He also scented more and it almost brought a growl of desire rising out of his throat, unbidden. She wanted him, at least as badly as he wanted her! This connection between them, the essence of all demon survival and joy, was not lost on her. _Is this why I have been so restless? Is this what my mind and body have been preparing for; my designated mate at last?_

She did not speak. Perhaps it was because she had spent 4, almost 5 decades as a mute beast or perhaps she had, like him, no need for the affectations of often unnecessary speech. The feral and hungry glow in her glorious green eyes, the inviting parting of her coral lips, they were all the communication that he needed. Without taking his eyes off the silver angel before him, he moved to the side of the futon pausing only long enough to remove Tenseiga, still in it's sheath, and lay it on the floor near at hand. His mantle quickly followed before he knelt on the quilts facing her. He reached out his hand and gently lay it against one beautifully marked cheek. Every atom of his being screamed to seize her violently in his arms and take her with all the hunger that his powerful body felt, but once again he thrust those instincts down and away. He would not take her that way; not his mate, not _his_ woman. If she was to be his for eternity, her first memory would not be of a cruel joining.

Her emerald eyes drew at his heart and loins like steel filaments to his very core, as she leaned her face into his gentle carress holding onto his long, calloused hand with both of her delicately slender ones. His heart ached. How had he been so long without this? How could he have gone even one year without his glorious Lady, let alone half a century? He let his fingers move to slide through the impossibly fine strands of her raven-streaked, silver hair and felt a shudder of desire pass through him like water. His fingers tightened ever so gently in the silken waterfall bringing a gasp of desire from her perfect lips, and he used the distraction to draw her to him, for a long, passionate kiss.

The moment their lips joined, he felt the powerful tremor of her answering desire ripple through her and she melted against him in unrestrained passion. Her previously coy demeanor vanished with the confirmation of their bond and her hands deftly relieved him of his obi conceding the revealing of the first flesh to her. Her hands glided over the flat hard muscles of his chest, running along the exquisitely sensitive skin just beneath his collarbone and bringing out the first gasp of desire from him. He let her explore him, relishing in the feel of her skilled hands sensuously moving over his naked, hungry flesh. She pushed his Haori off his shoulders baring his upper body completely and then pressed herself fully against him, wrapping her arms about his back and pulling him close. The delicious orange and apricot fragrance of her hair enveloped his senses as her head came to rest on his shoulder, and he felt and scented the faintest taste of crystal tears on his skin.

"Sesshomaru!" It was a single word, barely a breath of sound against his hair and ear, but all she felt and desired was in that breath and he wasted no time in answering her needs. With a single, practiced motion he divested her of the white robe and lowered her gently back to the quilts. Shielding them both with the screen of his own, long hair, he drew back to take in her now fully revealed beauty. It was probably the singularly most erotic sight that he had ever seen. Her pale, flawless skin was flushed with her excitement and the lovely markings on her face and arms glowed with their mounting arousel. Her beautiful breasts, firm and yet so soft called to him, the rosy nipples erect and waiting. He did not pause long before obliging them, and bending his head low in a graceful sweep, he took one of the tender peaks into his mouth, milking it softly. This time he elicited a cry of pleasure from her and it brought a low growl of passion welling up from his own throat. His hands caressed those perfect globes and soft skin, while his fervent kisses switched equally between both the sensitive tips. Her own hands did not remain idle for long, but caressed through his hair, over his shoulders and down his lean, muscular back. When they moved beneath his waist and brushed against the sweeping, hidden markings on his hips, another hiss of ecstasy escaped him.

It emboldened her, and reminded him sharply that he still had one barrier against ultimate bliss. Working together, with knowing hands, they quickly relieved him of his hakama trousers, without breaking the perfect contact of their hungry skin. Once freed, he immediately opened her creamy thighs with a gentle push of his knees and pressed his own heated root against the warm, hungry core of her womanhood. "Sesshomaru!" She cried out this time, and with another low growl he captured the sound of his name from her exquisite lips, with his own. This kiss was more heated, but no less tender and their bodies began to move together in sensual rhythm. Their hands devoured flesh and muscle, as tongues and teeth devoured lips and breath. Desire soared while whirling thought and long-concealed emotion blended into a maelstrom of both animal passion and soul-fulfilling realization. The two Daiyoukai, so long meant for each other and yet so long seperated by fate and cruelty, melted together in the ultimate confirmation of their joined destiny. And as the Lord of the Western Lands took his lady to his heart and body and they claimed that destiny at last, both understood that their lives had changed forever, and that as enduring and compelling as their often self-imposed isolation had been, this new path was not a road to be walked alone; not ever again.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The dark haired Miko moved slowly along the empty road, her soul-collectors drifting in soft white wisps about her. She was following something; a call that she could not quite understand, and yet that compelled her like no other. At first she thought that it was Naraku and the call of the rapidly blackening jewel, but it felt different, very different. As she made her way through the cloud-wreathed moonlight, she sensed the energy of an approaching storm, but she did not fear it. She would find shelter well before it arrived. As she walked her solitary road, she felt her tiny piece of a soul, sigh within the cold emptiness of her ash and clay body, and felt the longing once again for life and warmth, and a heart that could truly feel, not just beat.

Ahead of her on the empty road, she suddenly saw a very peculiar sight. Two young girls, no more than five or six stood in the middle of the road, watching her. They were dressed in short, light kimonos of red and white and had long hair. One had two-toned hair of gold and orange, the other red and pale crimson. Both their eyes were luminous and jewel-toned, the golden-haired one's eyes were sapphire blue, the crimson-haired one's in emerald green. They had no pupils or irises; it was slightly unnerving. The Miko stopped, hand moving to her bow. She knew that these strange girls were Youkai and Youkai were a Miko's sworn enemies.

The two girls appeared unperturbed by the Priestess' threatening gesture and faced her calmly. "And will you kill us now, Miko?" the red-haired one demanded. "As you use the souls of young girls to keep yourself alive?"

The Priestess' dark eyes narrowed, but she made no further threatening moves. "Who are you?"

"We are what you make us, Miko." The golden-haired one replied. " Depending on your will and your heart, we can be your destruction or your rebirth."

"I have no heart!" The Miko retorted.

"Oh, but you do." The crimson-haired girl replied, "It is simply hidden. If you would trust us, we will help you rediscover it."

"And how, precisely am I going to do that?" The Priestess demanded. She wanted to sound cold and indifferent, but she could not help, but be slightly intrigued.

'"If you choose to trust us, take our hands now and come with us." The golden-haired girl spoke.

"If you chose to follow your instinct to destroy us, let fly your arrow and kill us." The crimson-haired girl added.

The Miko was stunned, but something inside her urged her on. "I will trust you." She replied. The two girls smiled and moved up to her. Each of them took one of the Priestess' hands and led her off the road and into the nearby forest.

After several hours of walking, they emerged by a deeply isolated and well-concealed hot spring. "Here is where the rebirth begins." The golden-haired child instructed.

"Remove all your clothing and step into the water." The crimson-haired girl continued.

Once again compelled by some strange instinct that she could not understand, the dark-haired Miko did as she was instructed. The hot water felt wonderful against her skin, despite the fact that her skin had ceased to feel any sensations, ever since she had been remade from the earth. The two girls moved to stand on either side of the hot spring and shut their eyes. This time they spoke together.

"By the power of fire, the Phoenix is consumed. Weak and tired, empty and sick; it calls up the last of it's power around it and perishes in a glorious conflagration of death!"

Suddenly the Miko realized that the water around her nude body was getting hotter and hotter. She gasped and tried to wade back out to the banks, but the water held her like ice frozen around her. But it wasn't ice, it was water and then fire and then suddenly it became a searing pool of deadly lava! The Priestess screamed in agony as the liquid bubbled up around her. She could feel herself melting, dissolving! The pain was incredible and yet she remained conscious the entire time that her body was dying. She screamed and screamed: Writhing, dying, blackening, charring! She felt like she had been thrown into the pits of Hell itself and still she felt it. Even as her body crumbled and melted into blackened, glowing ash once more, she still screamed , she still suffered; she still felt. Then somehow in her unbearable agony, she heard the girls' voices again.

_"The ashes fall where once a sick, deformed body existed and yet the spark of life still burns. And out of the ashes of suffering and darkness, the glorious light rises again. The Phoenix is reborn, purified, healed and strengthened! You are the Phoenix now Kikyo, Priestess! Your hate-filled, yearning body is dead, your renewed body rises, filled with a new soul, a fresh soul; and though the spark of your human sister's soul still glows within your being, you are no longer Human. You are Daiyoukai; Kitsune DaiTsurayoukai, Phoenix-Blooded Fox Demon. Go forth, Betsushikima, protect your Human sister Kagome, the new guardian of the jewel; make up for your failures of the past and fulfill your soul-bound duty to Midoriko!" _

Kikyo suddenly realized that the lava was cooling, that she had a body again, and that fire no longer seemed to hurt her. Then lava returned to fire and then hot water, and she was left gasping on the shore of the hot spring: whole, renewed and very much alive! She turned to look for the two mysterious girls, but they had disappeared leaving only her own reflection in the waters.

Her features had become sharper, finer, her ears slightly tapered, but her eyes and hair were still dark, exactly the shade of Kagome's own. _"Like Inuyasha, and his brother, the Lord Sesshomaru!"_She was clearly more attractive in this new body, but only due to its eldritch form, and then there were the markings. She softly traced the rose-colored, bell flower markings on her cheeks and on her forearms. A larger symbol in white revealed itself to enticingly mark the small of her back, with a smaller version on her forehead. It was a round circle in white, from which three arrow-like rays emerged, aiming upward. They were also white. She also noticed that protruding from one slender shoulder was a long, soft tail-like growth that looked to be made out of silky, fine fur in black, mixed liberally with mahogany and white. She also realized that it was a living, easily controlled part of her body. Her hair had become even more wavy and fine and flowed well past her waist.

She felt the power glowing and pure within her, mixed with her original Miko powers, only slightly changed. She climbed easily out of the water, enthralled by how light and fluid her new body felt, and how full of joy and love her now complete soul glowed! She still felt her connection to her reincarnation, but now it was something pleasant and warm, something she would be able to use to help and communicate with the young, under confident girl. She felt warm and loving and fiercely protective of her Oneechan, and she knew that it was time to deliver her and Inuyasha into the destined love that they did not yet understand.

"I'm coming, Oneechan." She whispered. "I can feel you! Oh, I can feel you!"

She shut her eyes and let the tears of joy flow down her cheeks, revelling in the freedom from hate, from anger, from bitterness and envy. Her soul-carriers returned to her; some opalescent white, others Opaline red and a few, translucent pink. They no longer stole souls, but released them to fly to their rightful rest and final peace. They were extensions of her Youkai power now, able to strike and heal and protect; draw back stolen souls whose time had not yet arrived and release trapped souls whose time had. They were her guidance, her light in the darkness, and they would rejuvenate her and her allies when energy faltered. They swirled around her in a joyful dance of reunion and confirmation, while her hair and soft mokomoko rippled and flowed in the fresh breeze of her youki and her joy.

She did not realize what an incredible and beautiful picture she made until she heard a gasp and turned to face a tall, handsome man in leathers and pelts, whose brilliant blue eyes stared at her glowing, naked form in shell-shocked awe and dumbstruck astonishment and admiration. A slow smile spread over the Daiyoukai woman's beautiful face as she turned to face him fully.

_"Oh, Inuyasha. Soon, very soon I will have yet another reason to set you free." _

**Okay, so maybe someone else will be getting some action too, but if you think that this is going to turn into a KikxKog fic, you'll be disappointed. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but of course I can't tell if you don't review! Hey, drop a line, even if it's just to say "I read it." **


	6. A Destiny Destroyed

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru or any of the original characters from the Anime/Manga series. They are all the property of Rumiko Takahashi and I thank her for the privilege of borrowing them. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only, and will not be used for financial gain in any way. **

Summary:This chapter includes some slight liberties with the characters and their motivations, but they make sense in the scope of my perception of the characters, and are still IC in my opinion. Please remember that this is one author's opinion. You don't need to agree, but please respect it. It is assumed that all the characters now know about Rin and her relationship with Sesshomaru. Relationships (current and future) Inuyashax Kagome, SangoxMiroku, SesshomaruxKirara, Jakanx?, KogaxAyame.

Glossary:

Shojii: Are the latticed sliding screens that Japanese houses of that time had both inside and outside, and that were used as doorways. Some houses in modern Japan still have them.

Tokanoma: Is a built in niche in some of the non-sliding walls in Japanese houses of the time. It was used to display flower arrangements and artwork.

Kanji: Is the term for Japanese characters (their writing). It was considered an art-form to render kanji on scrolls and hang them in significant parts of the home.

**Chapter Five****: A Destiny Destroyed**

Jakan hurried through the corridors of the palace, his eyes wide and panicked. He couldn't believe what was happening to his calm and ordered world. First the woman, who he was certain was a false temptress from Naraku or Yomi; he didn't know which or care; then there was all the Youkai Nobles arriving at this palace within the next three days, and all the mad preparations and rushing around that accompanied such a prestigious and utterly terrifying affair. Then there were those filthy Two-Tails all over the castle grounds, like huge, flaming, rabid cats, and now there was the crowning glory of it all! The far patrols had seen them! They were coming, even now; rushing towards the palace undaunted, and in the lead; the cursed Half-Breed brother of his great and noble Master: Lord Inuyasha! He was bringing the Humans! The Demon Slayer and the Monk and that strange foreign Miko, in her shamefully skimpy clothes! How dare they set foot on Lord Sesshomaru's lands; how dare they interfere with such an auspicious and crucial occasion? This was disastrous! Lord Sesshomaru absolutely had to know right away!

Despite repeated warnings to stay away from the Lord's private quarters, Jakan knew that this was news that his lord needed to be alerted of immediately. True, he had only recently been given leave, and the key, to pass through the barrier into the family quarters, but he had also been given a one-use spell-key to pass the barrier into the Lord's personal quarters in case there was an absolute emergency. Even through his highly overwrought and nervous state of mind lately, Jakan was still fairly confident that the unwanted intrusion of the bastard Hanyo and his filthy pack of hostile Humans, would constitute an emergency in Lord Sesshomaru's view. His Lord had been greatly agitated lately, and did not need this to add to the already stressful and volatile situation. The last thing that he had told Jakan the evening before, was that he would be in his quarters.

Passage through the Lord's personal barrier was not pleasant, even with the key, and Jakan could not help a foreboding shudder that moved through him as it's energy surrounded him, even for a moment. He emerged on the other side, still feeling strangely terrified; as if any moment his Lord would appear in a rage, out of thin air and demand to know why the lowly Toad Demon had dared to invade his private sanctum. The fear was so overwhelming, that upon emerging on the other side of the powerful energy field, Jakan cowered and hid his eyes, every fibre of his tiny, green body quivering. He must have stayed that way for at least 10 minutes, until when nothing happened, he slowly raised his head peeping through his stubby fingers.

Once he did, he stopped, looking around in wonder! He didn't know what he had been expecting, but it was certainly nothing like this! It was perfectly normal! In fact, in comparison to the rest of the palace, which often borrowed some of the more ornate and baroque influences from China, it was positively sparse! He stood in a bamboo-floored corridor, covered with a clear, strong veneer to add to it's durability. The energy wall he had just passed through was a silk-parchment paneled wall, with only one sliding section to interrupt it's simple beauty. On the field of ivory silk, a black-ink mural was painted. It depicted a beautiful rocky cliff-side vegetated sparsely with fantastically, wind-shaped pine and Cyprus bonsai trees and scrub. Above, rolled slender, rounded clouds, arraying the shadow-crescent moon, like the flowing folds of a woman's graceful kimono. Across from this perfectly, simple piece of art, the wall was plain and painted in pale, moon-silver yellow. Centered perfectly in this uninterrupted expanse was a large tokanoma (niche) holding a beautiful Ming vase with some blossoms and grasses arranged expertly in it's tapered mouth. On either side of this simple display were two hand-brushed scrolls that framed the living beauty with the stark man-made perfection of the expertly executed kanji.

At the end of the first corridor a standard sliding shojii stood open to reveal a similar corridor oriented perpendicular to the first, surrounded on three sides by more sliding shojii. One stood open, revealing a well-appointed, masculine bed-chamber which managed to be both luxurious and modest at the same time. As soon as Jakan nervously stepped inside, his Master's scent swept over him, filling him with a strange and somewhat disturbing warmth, that even after it faded, still continued to tingle in some very embarrassing places. Jakan gulped down several stabilizing, and hopefully calming breaths, and moved further into his master's room. He was not familiar with the cleaning schedule in this part of the palace, but he doubted that they arrived quite this early, and yet the large, fur-covered futon draped in drawn-back mosquito netting and set against one wall looked smooth and undisturbed; in fact it didn't look as if it had been slept in at all. Jakan noted that the Lord Sesshomaru's armor was still on the arming stand, but the weapon rack where the small Kappa assumed that Tenseiga rested, was empty. There was no sign of his Lord anywhere, but Jakan knew that he had not yet come into the rest of his palace. He had to be here somewhere. He began calling his lord's name and his round yellow eyes moved over to another set of shojii directly opposite from where he had just entered. Still calling and hoping fervently that he would give his Lord plenty of warning of his approach, the minute Kappa headed across the empty room and slid open the doors on the far side.

He moved into the neighboring chamber, and stopped again, this time in wonder. He had entered a bath chamber, but any luxury that had been spared through the rest of the personal space had been invested in this wondrous oasis. It appeared as a hot-spring occurring naturally in a rocky and again sparsely but poetically vegetated landscape. The plants that surrounded it, however; were wondrously colorful, textured or fragrant, and a perfect waterfall fell into another tepid pool, higher up for soaping and rinsing. It was a perfect landscape for escaping the pressures of a Lord's daily routine, but this wondrous outdoor seclusion was actually built and modeled inside, complete with a warmed floor and cleverly camouflaged spaces for towels, wraps and yukates. Two other sets of shojii opened up into this incredible chamber. One was closed, but the other was open to a private outdoor garden, created around an extension of the very landscape depicted inside. It created yet another bathing pool in a hot spring and a cooler pool and waterfall to wash off in. Jakan was fairly sure that this one was a true hot-spring, because while the bath inside smelled sweet, and fragrant with bath oils and salts, this one bore the faintly sulphuric scent that all such pools tended to have. Jakan continued to call his Masters name, when his eyes were drawn along the upward sweep of the garden to where the high walls pressed into the bluff that rose above it. In a clear, grassy area near a beautiful weeping sakura tree he saw the white glimpse of discarded cloth and laying atop the snowy clouds of silk and linen, the gleam of a sheathed sword: Tenseiga.

Jakan's eyes lit up, and he started to head in the direction of the heirloom blade, when his eyes were drawn to the sky over the mountain. High above, appearing almost like clouds themselves, were two huge white beasts. He knew that they were huge, simply by the virtue that he could make them out so clearly, even from this distance. The one he immediately recognized as Sesshomaru, in his full, glorious Inu Youkai form. Jakan could identify that snow-white form anywhere. It was so much like his powerful father's! The other, was much more difficult; he did not believe that he had ever seen that particular Youkai before. One thing was certain; it was clearly another Daiyoukai; such a powerful and fluid form could never be that of a lesser demon. At first he had thought that it was the True form of Saishoukora, Lord Sesshomaru's mother, but it quickly became evident that the shape was more lion-like, with dark ears and a full flowing mane. The Demon also had flames that blazed about it's four immense claws, and wreathing it's three full, graceful tails, as well as the mid portion of it's white body. It's pelt was beautiful, easily as long and rich as the Lord Sesshomaru's. Jakan tried to focus on the two beast's interaction. Perhaps it was another Daiyoukai come to challenge his Lord over the disposal of the supposed Princess, Jakan thought angrily. Perfect, his Lord would be facing such challenges constantly over the next week and a half, but he had never suspected that any of the Daiyoukai in the region would be crass enough to come upon him in his bath and challenge him before any kind of formal ceremony had been held. That was probably why Jakan did not recognize this particular being; he was from outside the region. Jakan felt confident that his great and honourable Lord would very quickly succeed in teaching this rash upstart of the folly of his position, and he settled down excitedly, eager to see the rogue Youkai get what was coming to him.

But as Jakan continued to watch the two magnificent creatures soar and twist about in the sky, quite a different picture was beginning to form. Though the two white shapes came together often in their graceful, spiraling course, the contact did not appear to be violent; in fact it appeared more and more that the flight was purely for the joy of it and the times that the two bodies made contact, it seemed more of an intimate entwining than any kind of competition. Jakan gaped up at the sight; so absorbed that it was almost too late when he realized that they were descending rapidly, still close together, still entwining and separating as if in a weightless dance. Before he had even thought of running, they were alighting gracefully and silently right near the discarded clothing and Tenseiga, which pulsed to life once again with the return of its wielder. Caught, and guilty Jakan could only stand frozen, gazing at the beautiful, blowing and swirling transformation. White fur became flowing silver hair, thick tail and pelt shrunk back down to the long, almost down soft mokomoko and the massive, muscular body slid back into the tall slender form of the glorious man he worshipped above all else. As the features, joints and limbs folded gracefully back into their humanoid shapes, Jakan was startled to notice four sweeping fuchsia stripes right across the hips of the Inu-form that he had never noticed before. Then, as the form shifted back completely, the watching Kappa realized that it was because his Lord was completely naked! The hip-markings were not noticeable, because they had always been concealed by the lord's garments, until now.

He hardly had time to process this at all, because the magnificent lion Youkai was transforming too. The flames faded, blending into three red markings on the ankles and wrists, which looked disturbingly familiar. The black ears tumbled down into two distinctive black streaks on either side of more long, flowing, moon-light colored hair. The flames around the beast's body faded into three provocative, black slash-like markings across a gracefully curved back, a gracefully curved _female _back. The sinuous, muscular body followed, and the supple form of the female took shape, as naked as the male Youkai beside her, the very _aroused _male Youkai! Jakan recognized the female too, it was the princess, the Neko No Yonshi princess, whose presence Jakan had cursed from the very start! An involuntary gasp escaped his agape mouth, but they did not seem to notice him at all. He was still a good 20 yards away and they're attention was clearly elsewhere.

Their crimson eyes were the last things that transformed, resuming their beautiful gold and green once more, and Jakan realized that the Lady Kirara had a mokomoko as well, though hers was smooth and full and silky, like a fox's tail made out of rabbit fur, and yes, it had a black, slash-marked tip. Their foreheads pressed gently together, quickly inviting the long, tender blending of lips and then the soft entwining of fingers and then arms. With barely a pause in their close, intimate embrace, Sesshomaru reached down, snagged one of the discarded robes, and wrapped it softly about her lithe, white-skinned body, leaving himself, gloriously naked. Slowly he lowered his princess to the ground, and her supple, shapely legs entwined his slender waist automatically, almost as if of their own volition. He entered her then, with that strong, powerful and tender thrust that stole the breath and caused the intimate fire to flare up from deep within.

Hands braced powerfully against the ground on either side of her beautiful face, he threw back his head, long silver hair tumbling and cascading back down his strong, muscular back, beautiful face made even more beautiful with the joy and passion that transformed his features and transcended them to the glory of an Angel of ecstasy. It was then that Jakan saw the new markings, and clearly they were new, not simply hidden as "others" had been, as he had seen that part of his Lord's body before. Beneath each side of the collarbone, curving gracefully down from the joint where it met the shoulder blades, were two pairs of flame-like stripes in the blue that matched the moon on his noble brow. Those marks glowed now as if burning their course forever into his flawless skin. It was all the tiny Kappa Demon could bear to see, and the tender portrait blurred over with tears that streamed from his eyes unbidden and unstoppable. Forgetting his purpose for intruding on the scene, in the first place, he turned and fled back through the barrier and out of the grounds altogether. His beloved and treasured staff fell unnoticed just inside the gates, and Jakan continued to run, thinking only to escape the tearing pain of unexpected emotions deep inside his heart, and the intolerable presence of a glorious Prince who could never return his long-concealed and unrequited love.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

They arrived through a back gate that Inuyasha knew, expecting, naturally that entrance through the main gates would be too risky. Though they were invited, only a few humans ever entered the company of Youkai nobles, and they were a rare, privileged and almost untouchable group. It would cause far less of a stir, if they entered quietly and unannounced. Even so, they were not entirely surprised when they were met at the gate by Sesshomaru himself. He stood quietly, one arm about the waist of a beautiful woman, clearly a Daiyoukai herself. She had long, silver hair with two black streaks on either side of her serene and beautiful face, emerald green eyes and beautiful markings on her face, which included delicate red, flame-like marks on each cheek and a black diamond-shaped star in the center of her forehead. She wore a flowing white kimono fading into several hues of pale-blue clouds around the hem and the bottom of the sleeves, and a lacquer-brown, over-kimono/mantle marked in unfamiliar symbols of the same jewel-like, pale blue as the decoration around the hem. Her obie was pale orange, trimmed in black-embroidered white, and more pale-blue embroidery. Everything flowed gracefully down, giving her an almost ethereal appearance.

Sitting on either side of the couple, erect and picturesque, were a pair of particularly magnificent Two-Tails, but right now, streams and curls of viscous white clouds billowed around the cuffs of their ankles and the tips of their tails instead of fire. One had a silver pelt, still with black markings, but for a red diamond-star blaze in the middle of her forehead, yes it was a female; and eyes of dark blue, like lapis or azure. The male, slightly larger and more muscular than her, had a gold-colored pelt and a thicker mane. He not only had the clouds about ankle and tail-tips, but swirling about his body too, which originated from the black stripes across his back. It was the first male Two-Tail that they had ever seen. He too had the red diamond-star on his forehead, and his eyes were dark amber-orange.

They all recognized Rin. She waited near Sesshomaru's legs with a very large bouquet of soft rainbow colored flowers, whose sweet fragrance reached them already: somewhat reminiscent of honeysuckle and irises. She wore a dark purple kimono printed with white plum-blossom, and a pale yellow over-kimono, embroidered in white chrysanthemums. There were yellow and plum-colored silk chrysanthemums fastening her adorable side pony-tail too.

Sesshomaru, though still silent and erect, looked more relaxed than they had ever seen him before. He wore a full-length men's kimono in white, and a blue and gold obie. The kimono was trimmed in elaborate and yet aesthetically sparse and simple geometric patterns in red, yellow and orange and was worn with a coordinated tanzen coat primarily red and white in color but it had blue and yellow hues mixed in too. The kimono was open in a relaxed way at his throat and all saw new, blue flame-like marks that slashed along the graceful curve of his collarbone that they had not seen before. Only one among them, however; recognized their significance.

Inuyasha's face lit up with unholy glee when he saw them. "Well what the hell do you know, Big Brother. You ain't too far gone to get laid after all. But _mated_? Hell, you don't do anything by halves do ya?"

"Halves are for disrespectful Hanyou like you, _Little _Brother. A true Youkai, knows his mate from the moment he scents her for the very first time. Now imagine you have some grace for once, Otouto and show respect for the Lady Kirara, last daughter of the house of Neko No Yonshi, _and _my mate." Everyone stared for a moment, before Miroku bowed low and gracefully. He didn't even smirk or leer.

"It is a great honour and privalage, Princess." He spoke gently.

The two girls stared for a moment longer then they too deferred gracefully. "It's absolutely amazing to meet you." Kagome gushed.

"It is good to see that the legendary house of the Neko No Yonshi lives on." Sango added.

"You're really beautiful!" Shippo spoke bowing with childish charm as well; then they all turned expectantly towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared for a moment longer, but he had lived in palaces long enough to know what was proper etiquette, and he bowed as well. "Welcome back, Princess Kirara." But as his nose came closer to her in the polite deference, his eyes widened and his nostrils flared. "Y-your scent; it's familiar! You smell like..."

"Kilala." The Princess spoke softly.

"Y-yeah!" Inuyasha gulped.

"Your nose is not fooling you , Inuyasha. I smell like Kilala, because I am Kilala, or was, for almost 50 years. Ever since Naraku put a curse on me, when I refused to give him the information that he wanted about the Shikon Jewel."

'H-How did you know about the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome stammered, while Sango just stared.

"The secrets of the Shikon Jewel have been passed down from mother to daughter in my family, for several generations. One of us journied and fought with Midoriko herself, and we have been connected to her ever since, and thus to her creation; the Shikon Jewel."

"Can you help us find it?" Kagome asked, awed.

"I was too weak before, but the curse is lifted now, so yes, Miko. I can help you find it and I can help you defeat it." Her eyes turned to Sango, who still looked shocked. Sighing, she left her Lord's side and moved up to her young companion. "I am sorry, Sango. I wish I had been able to tell you, but Naraku's curse made that impossible. I chose you to be my companion, because I saw the power, the goodness and the love in your soul. You can go so far, Sango and I hope that you will let me be there for that journey, because that was always what I wanted. Mated or not, my pledge is to you. I am sorry if you are angry."

Sango's eyes slowly turned up to look into the grand and beautiful lady's face. The eyes that searched her face were green, not pink; the face was a beautiful woman's, not a beautiful, but kwai cat and the form was of a slender erect Daiyoukai, not a faithful, four-legged Demi-Youkai, but the soul that she saw through those eyes was the same, and it whispered to her of comfort, strength and friendship. The young Tajiya's face stayed still for a moment longer, before the lovely hazel eyes teared up and a smile shone through, like sunshine. "Angry?" She spoke. "How can I be angry? The last princess of the fabled Neko No Yonshi family chose me as a friend and travelling companion. There must be greatness in my soul after all."

Kirara reached out and gently touched the Tajiya's face. Her voice was soft, but uncompromising. "More than you can know, Dearest; much more than you can know." Then the two friends embraced tightly for a long, precious moment. When they parted, Sango's eyes were dry, but they shone with a light of joy that her friends had rarely seen. The happiness he saw in Sango's eyes was particularly joyful to Miroku. "_Ahhh, Dear Sango; your well-deserved joy makes you even more beautiful. Would that I could allow you to turn those joyful eyes on me."_

Then Rin skipped up to Kagome and Sango and handed one half of her fragrant bouquet to each. "Welcome to the castle!" She spoke sweetly, bowing charmingly.

Sango took the pretty offering with another soft smile. "Thank you, Rin."

Kagome, however went down on one knee and took the bouquet, with a gentle hug. "It's one of the sweetest welcome ceremonies I've ever had." The little girl hugged her right back, her face a picture of childish trust and joy, and Kirara looked on in silence.

_"Yes, sweet little daughter; create the bond that endures, for if we are to survive the battle with Naraku and the tainted jewel, you two will need to discover your destiny together quickly and begin working on its confirmation very soon." _

Rin now turned to Shippo and held out one small hand. "Hi, my name is Rin."

"Uh--Uhhuh.." Shippo began, blushing a bright rosy color, before managing to pull himself together. "Nice to meet you; I am Shippo the great and powerful Kitsune enemy of the Thunder Clan."

Inuyasha's snort of contempt only made Shippo draw himself up in an even more stiff parody of dignity. Rin giggled behind her pretty, pink fingers and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Shippo the great and powerful. You have the cutest tail!" That caused all the vestiges of the little Kitsune's fragile dignity to vanish, as he blushed again.

"Th-thanks." He stammered, bursting into a cute, self-conscious grin, and Rin smiled her sunshine back at him and conquered him once more.

Kirara thought that it would be kindest to turn attention away from the flustered kit, so she turned to the two Two-Tails that now rose to be acknowledged. "And these two are Issokuryoka and Issokurinku, the King and Queen of the Royal Two-Tail Pride, bound to the heirs of the Neko No Yonshi for longer than time can remember. They were unable to find me when I was cursed, but have returned now that my full power has been restored. They are faithful and loved. They will remain with us to the end."

The two huge cats moved forward, with feline silence and grace. Purring fit to deafen sensitive Youkai ears, they pushed their large, soft heads against each of the guests in turn then twined around them in sinuous approval.

"Magnificent." Miroku spoke as he reverently returned the touch, as always the first to say the right thing. _"Perhaps he_ _is not as much the fool as I once imagined."_Sesshomaru observed silently.

"They're so beautiful." Kagome agreed, her voice soft with wonder. _"A gentle and worthy spirit for a Human girl. She will tame my Otouto well."_In the midst of his thought Sesshomaru stopped, realizing that he had just conceded to the worthiness of a mere Human as a Youkai's mate. "_Have I really changed so much?"_

"They're almost as beautiful as you were as a Two-Tail." Sango spoke laughingly.

Kirara laughed too. "How kind of you to say that, but truth be told, I was quite average for a female Two-Tail. The Royal Pride, is the pinnacle of Demi-Youkai breeding. They will take your breath away; when you meet them."

"There are ..." Rin briefly counted on her fingers, "...a whole 12 of them."

"Very good math, Rin." It was the first Sesshomaru had spoken since the introduction, though his piercing, golden eyes had watched them all intently from the very start.

Rin beamed again, from her caretaker's praise. "Thank you Sesshomaru-Sama."

Now Kirara turned to all her guests, but she spoke mainly to Kagome and Sango. "Perhaps you ladies would like to see your chambers. You may want to refresh yourselves before dinner."

"Oh, yes please!"

"Can I come too?" Rin asked eagerly.

"If Lord Sesshomaru agrees, _Umechan_" A single, quiet nod was Sesshomaru's assent.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-Sama!" Rin spoke again, and then gave a happy squeal of delight as Kirara lifted her up and placed her on the soft back of Issokurinku.

"Can, I ride too?" Shippo asked excitedly.

Kirara smiled. "Of course, Shippo." And she set him on the back of the magnificent Issokuryoka.

"Perhaps I may follow as well, Lady Kirara?" Miroku spoke bowing, with no hint of his usual suggestiveness or perverse tendancies.

"Please be welcome, Houshi." The Lady replied respectfully. Then she bowed her body slightly and gracefully to Sesshomaru, but all could see the desire that burned beneath their outwardly formal attitude. He returned the gesture, but his eyes held hers for just a moment longer than propriety would deem necessary. As the odd party moved away, Inuyasha made to follow them, but was stopped by a slender, purple-marked talon on his arm.

"Not you, Little Brother." Sesshomaru spoke, his voice calm but implacable. "Your formal fitting begins now. Come with me." Inuyasha let a slow growl of annoyance escape his lips, but when Sesshomaru let go of his wrist and began to walk away, he followed without protest.

**So here I am again, begging for reviews. I really don't care if they are long or short; I just want to know that someone is taking some interest in this story. Anyway; those of you who have read it, there should be another update soon. Enjoy **

**DoS**


	7. A Brother's Remembering

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru or any of the original characters from the Manga/Anime series. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and though I may take frequent liberties with them, I would never presume to challenge her claims. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only. It is not intended for financial gain in any way. I am not making any money from this and I never should. **

Summary: Okay, so this is going to be the most detailed intro yet. The whole feeding idea, is not mine, nor is the reason Sesshomaru could do it (explained in later chapters). This was an idea I saw briefly in another fic. Unfortunately I cannot remember the author or the title. I have put my own twist on it. In the original source it was a sexual thing, but I've used it as a question of survival and love; brotherly love, nothing more. I found the whole idea beautiful and somewhat poignant, and a good start towards where I want their relationship to go. Perhaps I am just a freak, but if you are freaked out by it, sorry; just please don't flame me about it. Each person is entitled to their own opinion.

Further warnings: There is more darkness here; implications of rape and torture, so if you are under 15 or offended by such things, please do not go on. This is why this fic has an "M" rating, folks; it stands for "Mature" readers only. I also took a lot of liberties with Jakan's character, but I have always felt bad for the ugly little toad. Call what happens to him (The "Dream" part, not the "Nightmare" part), as finally getting what he deserves for his hopeless love and devotion to his Lord Sesshomaru.

Finally, there are several made-up words here. They are based on actual Japanese terms, but probably do not exist for real, so please excuse my creative liberties. There will be a glossary of the terms and explanations of how I came up with them at the end of the chapter. I hope you few, who are reading this story, if any, are enjoying it, but Hey, if you are maybe you can drop me a line. You don't have to critique if you don't want to, just a simple phrase "I'm reading this." would be fine.

Oh, I'm also going to include a brief recounting of how I came up with the ages, since I don't really know how Takahashi intends for Demons and Hanyos to age. I worked my numbers based on some accounts that Inuyasha is roughly 16 Human years, but right around 200 in Demon years, and Sesshomaru is roughly 24 Human years, but about 400 in Demon years. The only difference is that I made Sesshomaru much younger when Inuyasha was born, so in the end, he currently turns out to be about 300 Demon years, 21 to Human accounting.

**Chapter Six****: A Brother's Remembering**

Sesshomaru led him away without a further word, and Inuyasha was surprised how much he remembered of the palace he had left so long ago. He realized that his brother was leading him towards the family quarters, but by a different way than usual. He knew that the end result would be the private quarters of the Lord himself, and that was slightly surprising to him. They passed through two barriers. One Inuyasha did not feel, but knew from experience that it was there; the one into the family quarters. The second he felt only from the slight press of Youki energy against his skin before they were through. Sesshomaru led him to a large and very familiar room, simply and aesthetically furnished and decorated, but comfortable. His heart gave a strange thud in his chest, and his stomach suddenly felt tight, moving to a completely unexpected lump of emotion in his throat. He swallowed hard several times, only succeeding in bringing the tears stinging to his eyes. "I-I know this room."

Sesshomaru seated himself gracefully on a built-in bench near the exit to what Inuyasha knew was one of the private family gardens. Hiking up one long leg to settle more comfortably into the well-shaped niche, he automatically maneuvered Tenseiga to the side, skillfully keeping the sword from interfering with his comfort. "Do you, _Koi_?" The gentle, pet-name that he hadn't heard in years, his brother's open, relaxed and so familiar posture; realization hit like a fist to the head, and Inuyasha remembered.

_He was barely into his fifth year, the equivalent of an early two-year old in human years. He had wandered disgruntled and forlorn out of the other room, the chamber where the beautiful, pale figure that he cherished and loved and depended upon, lay in exhausted slumber upon the large Futon. She had stopped again, unable to give him what he still so desperately needed. The solid food was fine, but the sweet nectar that he drank from her honey and sweet-grass scented softness, was something his young and growing body still required to survive, not withstanding the gentle comfort and joy it gave him, knowing that he was cherished and safe. But even as his young muscles and bones and organs still drank in that life-giving fluid greedily, the flow stopped, leaving him unsatisfied and frustrated, resisting the urge to bite and demand what he needed with violence. But there was another who could help him, and heart lifting, he left her sleeping and went to look for his relief. _

_He entered the study room and saw his brother sitting in his favorite spot, on the bench by the entrance to the gardens. He was still dressed in the white and gold shitake and red kobekame that he wore for his kempo training and was reading a book. One graceful, purple-striped hand rested lightly on the hilt of the Katana that he always carried with him now, the other held the soft bound text with just the right balance of gentleness and security. His long silver hair fell down half-screening his young, strong face and he had to pause periodically to push a straying silver strand back with one hand, his expression creasing slightly in annoyance with even these brief interruptions. Inuyasha was going to grow his hair that long one day. _

_As the younger entered the older looked up. His face already bore the markings of his first growth: a single purple stripe on each cheek and a sliver of a blue, fingernail moon in the center of his forehead. Inuyasha had been disappointed to learn that he might never develop such markings, but at least both brothers had the same silver hair and golden eyes, like their father. Inuyasha braced himself for an annoyed reprimand, but his brother's expression was pleasantly relaxed and open. He was technically only 12 in human years, but he had lived much longer, and the years showed in his calm, wise demeanor, his already great skill in swordsmanship and his unusually well-developed body. Inuyasha worshipped this cool, gentle brother of his, and relished their time together. _

_"Okasa is sleeping again, Otou-oka." He stated grumpily, "But I'm still hungry." _

_His brother smiled; oh how he cherished it; that slight, brief, warm smile, though he did not see it as often as he wished. "Are you, Koi?" He spoke gently. "Come here then." The younger trotted over eagerly and climbed up onto the bench. The older loosened his shitake and brought it down enough to bare his smooth, white chest and one tight beige nipple, then he pulled his little brother gently into a secure, comfortable embrace automatically wrapping the soft downy organ known as the "mokomoko," another feature his sibling didn't share, securely around him, snuggling him even closer into his arms. "Drink, Koi." He urged softly, and his little brother did not hesitate to oblige. He fought the instinct to bite in his eagerness, but only managed to restrain his contact to a quick, sharp nip. His brother gasped, but the delicate tip did not flinch from Inuyasha's reach, and soon the brief taste of blood was replaced by the smooth nurturing fluid that the young Hanyo required. _

_His Otou-oka tasted different from his mother: headier, less sweet and the fluid burned more than his mother's sweet warm tonic, but it was equally satisfying and fully as nurturing for the growing pup. His brother's scent was different too. It was the scent of pine, fresh cold mountain air, crisp moonlit nights, and young masculinity. It surrounded the younger now, as soft and warm and comforting as the fur of the sensitive mokomoko, which he now stroked softly with one small hand. He felt his brother shiver slightly and pull him closer and he heard the soft book fall rustling to the ground. His brother's now free hand reached up to gently rub and massage the sensitive furry ears, that were his distinctive feature, and the pup's golden eyes slowly closed in bliss and comfort. "Drink, Koi." Sesshomaru whispered bending his head to give his little brother a soft kiss on one round, rosy cheek, and Inuyasha fed. He was safe again, warm and comfortable and cherished, and above all; he was loved. _

Inuyasha jerked back from the memory to find that tears ran freely down his cheeks. How could he have forgotten? When did those memories fade so completely into the anger and resentment that he felt now? He stared at his older brother as he sat calmly, watching him. "Y--you fed me!" he gasped. "You kept me alive."

Sesshomaru's expression hardly betrayed anything as he replied. "So, you remembered."

For some reason, his brother's cool, detached reply infuriated Inuyasha. Angrily he swiped away the weak tears and glared at the calm lord, a familiar anger burning in the golden eyes. "Did you know I would? You bastard!"

"It was my intention to remind you."

"Remind me of what? How much I still owe you?" His one fist was clenched now, and his sword hand tightened on Tetsusaiga's hilt until the knuckles were white.

Unexpectedly, Sesshomaru rose and moved towards his infuriated sibling, but it was not a threatening movement. "Now you are angry, and yet moments before tears stained your cheeks." Inuyasha swiped again at the betraying traces and backed away with a growl, but Sesshomaru continued to move closer. "Do you not ever think of it, Otouto? How we were as children; before the separation and Father's murder?"

Every instinct in Inuyasha's body screamed at him to escape, flee, but he was damned if he was going to show cowardice in this new game his brother was playing. "So what if I do? What the Hell do you care? When the Hell did you ever care about me?"

"Obviously, I cared very much at one time. Or will you try to claim that it was not such a memory that caused the tears to fall. Do not humiliate yourself further by resorting to a lie; that is unworthy even of you, Hanyo." Sesshomaru was directly in front of him now. He reached out and grasping a handful of his brother's long white hair, lifted his face gently but firmly to look into his own. "I remember too, _Koi_, holding you in my arms, knowing so clearly that your young life depended so strongly on me. I would see your golden eyes, the twins of my own, look at me so trustingly. I would touch your soft ears, and stroke your hair, and I felt wonder at your very existence, at the bond we would always share; of your struggles in life that I was giving you the strength to endure. Does it surprise you, Little brother; that I would confess such feelings towards you?"

Inuyasha struggled against the powerful trembling that fought with his control of his emotions. It was easy, so easy to hate; to swear vengeance against his proud, distant brother, who always seemed to get all the breaks and all the respect, while he seemed to get nothing, but scorn, loneliness and heartache. The fact that his pure Youkai brother would despise and reject him, simply for his half-blooded state, was painful and infuriating, but it did not cause him fear. Fear came from the thought that he did not; that he actually felt something other than disgust and loathing; that he might even love him as a brother should. More frightening yet was the possibility that Inuyasha loved him, that he so desperately longed for their former connection, that simply the memory of such a time brought such powerful emotion welling up inside him. The thought that he was so desperate for his brother's approval and care made him doubt all the strength that he had come to trust in himself, the strength to protect his friends, his innocent ward, and most importantly _his _Kagome. That thought struck him with such power that it nearly rocked him back with it's complete truth _his _Kagome, she was _his_, but how could he in all conscience accept her, when he still longed for the support of his older brother?

Sesshomaru looked on intently as his younger brother's expressive face, rushed through all his confused emotions. "_Poor, young pup. He is so confused. I was wrong to leave him alone so long. I allowed my envy and contempt to control me with the weakness of a coward, and a selfishness akin to the loathsome foe we fight. Now too much damage has been done. Will this be a difficult error to correct?_" But even as the doubt flared, he noticed that Inuyasha had not moved from his grasp, and that the hand tightly clasped on Tetsusaiga's hilt had relaxed. _"Perhaps not so difficult after all."_Once again, with the deftness of a born and trained warrior, he moved to take the advantage. Without warning he reached out both arms and pulled his little brother into a tight embrace against his body. He felt the slender, feral form tense briefly against him, and then with a shuddering sob, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders, and clung to him with all the fierce strength his young body could muster.

"_Damn you, Sesshomaru you bastard; damn you to Hell!" _

Then Sesshomaru spoke again. "I am sorry, little brother. I am sorry you have been alone for so long. I was blinded, but I am not a fool. You have done well, Inuyasha and you have grown strong, but you no longer have the luxury to take this road alone. You have become responsible for too many lives and unless all of you learn to use more of your abilities, Naraku will destroy you! I cannot allow that, nor can I allow my own survival to be endangered by a pack that is not up to it's full strength. This cursed affair surrounding the reappearance of the Lady Kirara will be the first challenge for us, but it is only the beginning. You may loath me for my presumption, but the choice is no longer yours. Today, Koi; the true nurturing begins."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Kirara pushed open the Shojii to display the room that had been prepared for Kagome and Sango. In contrast to the serene, stark aesthetics of the hallway, the room, while still serene, was also absolutely beautiful. The wooden floor was covered with creamy, woven tatami and a pale pink carpet with a simple flower design. A beautiful, color-coordinated, silk screen stood in one corner. The wood was painted in black lacquer, and the design depicted more flowers and birds. Twin futons covered with beautiful brocade, silk quilts rested against one wall protected by canopies of mosquito netting. There was even a rack on the wall for the two girls' weapons. On yet another wall, there was a traditional low, long cupboard. Along the top a beautiful Chinese tea-set was displayed along with a gorgeous vase in which beautiful flowers and grasses had been aesthetically arranged and a small cherry bonsai tree. Next to the vase hung a lovely scroll, with a hand brushed haiku and a seasonal picture decorating it. There was also an upright cupboard with the same sliding doors as the other piece of the set. In another corner was a beautiful water-feature, a small fountain tumbling onto a bed of large, round rocks. Opposite the shojii-wall that they had entered was another shojii-wall, paneled in soft peach silk-parchment. The mural scene inked upon the silk was of a garden with a blooming peach-tree and a lotus-covered pond, and the sun rising softly at dawn.

Kirara moved gracefully over to the cupboards and slid open the doors of both. "There are kimonos provided for you to wear while you are our guests. The everyday ones are here, the more formal ones over here. As you can see the formal robes that you already purchased also hang here. You will be provided with a formal fitting as well, for the Marriage Ceremony," and she blushed charmingly as she spoke, "It is Sesshomaru and my gift to you. You will also have the assistance of two Youkai girls, Yuchiri and Kikota to do your hair. The fans for dinner and formal ceremonies are here in this drawer, the hair ornaments, here." The girls were still staring and exclaiming delightedly over the beautiful clothes and accessories, when Kirara moved over to the other Shojii wall and slid it open. "Your bath is through here. There is both an indoor and an outdoor bath, and a private garden that leads to the rest of the family gardens as well."

The girls moved over to the entrance to the baths, the sweet scents of wonderful bath oils drawing them in. There at the doorway they stopped in absolute wonder. It looked like a hot spring and waterfall in the midst of an enchanted flower garden, but it was inside! There was a soaping and rinsing pool as well as a soaking pool, and cleverly camouflaged compartments for towels, wraps and yukates. It was very warm today, a summer's day, and the Shojii to the outside were open. There they saw another hot pool, this one looking to be a natural hot spring with a soaping, rinsing pool and waterfall, naturally coaxed to flow nearby. The landscape around the built in deck was an extension of the lovely scene inside.

"Oh, Kami!" Kagome breathed. "It's absolutely gorgeous!"

"I never dreamed of such luxury!" Sango agreed.

Rin jumped up to hug Kagome again, somewhat to Kagome's surprise. "My room is right there." She said pointing to another set of Shojii that led into the wondrous bath, "But I have a private bathtub too, if you need to get ready for a party."

Kirara gently lifted Rin back into her arms, and Rin snuggled in quite happily. "I think it best that you give the ladies privacy, at least for tonight Umechan." She spoke. "There is a great deal to adjust to."

"Yes, Kirara-Oksama." The girl replied laying her head happily on the Princess's shoulder. She had clearly already accepted this new member to Sesshomaru's growing entourage.

Kirara held Rin tenderly against her, but faced the two girls seriously. "I best prepare you now." She told them. "Sesshomaru has a very complete and full plan for us in the weeks ahead. A concentrated regime of training and preperation that will take up nearly all our time. He plans for your stay with us to be a long one, and that when we leave here, it will be for our final battle against Naraku; all of us, including him."

For a brief moment, the two girls were dumbstruck again, then Sango managed to find her voice. "Why would Lord Sesshomaru want to help us defeat Naraku? Why would he want to train us?"

Kirara sighed. "Mating has a very profound effect on a Daiyoukai. Some are changed irrevocably, but a good mating just makes us more of ourselves. I know it is hard to believe, but Sesshomaru has accepted you as part of his family."

"A-accepted us, as family?" Kagome repeated, wondering.

Kirara nodded. "You have been Inuyasha's companions and friends. He has taken you under his protection and you took him into yours. You gave him a family when he was alone and hurting; you loved and comforted him. You filled the place Sesshomaru realizes should have been his, had his pride, anger and envy not interfered. It is time for him and Inuyasha to be a family again, and you are part of that. The sons of Inu No Taishou are together again, and we are the joyful witnesses of their reconciliation, and though it will be hard for the two brothers so long separated by anger, I know that they will find their way. In the end, it is their destiny."

Kagome wanted to say something, but found that she couldn't speak at all from the incredible joy that choked up her throat. Her eyes teared up in spite of herself and her hands clasped tightly together over her heart. _"Oh, Inuyasha; this is what I wished for you! Please don't fight it. Please let this chance to get all you deserve come to you. Oh, Inuyasha; please let yourself be happy." _

**Interlude:**** The Nightmare from the Dream**

Jakan woke up slowly, confused and aching. His memory of the past few hours was blurred, overshadowed by the terrible moment he had witnessed his Lord and Master thrust passionately into the Neko Princess and saw the mating marks burn beneath his collarbone; the moment he had realized that his one heart's desire was lost to him forever. The memory alone brought the tears flooding to his eyes. _"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, why? I have been your devoted and faithful servant for so many years. I worship you, I adore you. I could do anything you asked of me; even bear your child! Why could you not see? Am I so little in your eyes, after all I have done for you, am I?" _And the sobs wracked his body again, as his tears burned down his face. How long had he run, how long had he fled trying to get that terrible vision from his sight, stop the tearing ache of his broken heart?

He remembered vaguely that the woods grew darker and thicker around him, that the limbs began to catch and tear at his garments; that he began to trip more frequently as the roots seemed to grab and snatch at his bruised feet maliciously, greedily. It had begun to rain; not a soft, gentle, nurturing rain; a hard driving cold rain that stung and pounded his exhausted body. Thunder crashed and lightening split the sky. Wind whipped violently around him as he stumbled on. Then what? He struggled to remember. It seemed he must have tripped and fallen once again, and this time he was too exhausted and weakened to rise. His vision was blurring, but he wasn't sure if that was due to exhaustion, tears or the vicious rain. Shadows seemed to close in around him, as he fought his exhaustion and pain, and as if in a fever dream, figures seemed to appear through the sleeted gray chaos of the storm.

A slender, handsome man rather like Lord Sesshomaru, with long lavender hair and steely blue eyes, dressed in a green Haori and kobekama dropped silently and gracefully from the trees. A young, familiar-looking boy, no more than 11 melted from behind some nearby tree-trunks. He was dressed all in black, with yellow trim and carried a familiar crescent blade on a chain. And a young, pale girl with white hair, just like his beloved Lord, but with dark eyes, drifted silently out of the pounding rain before him. She was dressed all in white and there were flowers in her hair, like Rin; why did he suddenly miss the wretched child so? This child was older, perhaps 8; 10 at most. She carried no weapon only a round, silver mirror.

"Another victim, for our beloved _father_ to torment." The lavender-haired man snarled quietly.

"Not so loud!" The boy spoke nervously, his voice a hushed whisper. "The Saimyoushi hear everything."

"He will be our new brother." The girl spoke, her voice barely the rasp of willow-leaves against rock. She knelt down, holding her shimmering mirror before her. "Jakan, look into my mirror." Then the memory slipped from his mind completely.

Jakan's head was spinning, pounding. He tried to sit up, to clear his tortured mind, to think. It was then that he realized that he was chained against a hard wooden wall. Involuntarily, he cried out in fear, and stopped at the unfamiliar sound of his voice. He had never been proud of his voice; it was rather high-pitched and nasal and tended to get shrill with his increasing emotion. But this voice could be one any Youkai might be proud of, a mellow tenor with an almost musical timbre, even in fear. His blurred eyesight cleared, and he stared up at chained wrists that he was sure were not his. They were lean, well-shaped with fine sinew and aristocratic bone-structure. They were also the color of a human-formed Youkai's flesh; a pale, fine shade that spoke of good breeding and genes, and much larger than his had ever been.

He cried out once more, and his terrified eyes swept down over the rest of his body; his very naked, very well-formed body! It was slender, but muscular, healthy and hairless, and with a terrified gasp, he recognized that it also bore the markings of a Kappa Ou' Dai; a Royal Kappa! A stunning array of lacquer-brown stripes ran down his ribs on each side of his torso. His hips were marked with large, vertically oriented, orange semi-circles, that would match the lacquer-brown, horizontally oriented ones on his cheeks, smoothly following the angle of his cheekbones. In the center of his forehead there would be a bright orange sun-disk. "What has happened to me? Where am I?" Cried the stranger's voice, as he struggled vainly against the shackles that bound him, unable to find purchase due to his toes just barely brushing the floorboards. He knew he was taller now, as tall as any Royal Kappa, but not tall enough. As his head tossed with his efforts to escape, he felt the whisper silk touch against his neck, shoulders and back, and realized that he had hair! It was long and barely curled: a dark, rich emerald-green. Jakan screamed out in confusion and fear. This was like his greatest wish and darkest terror all mixed together in one. "What is happening to me? What is happening?" It was then that the cold chilling chuckle echoed across the darkened chamber, sending icy tremors of fear and horror down to his very bones.

"Whatever is the matter, Jakan?" The cruel, evil voice purred. "Do you not like your handsome new body? And, oh yes, trust me; the face matches well. I will show you presently."

"Naraku!" Jakan gasped, straining to see through the darkness, to where the dimly outlined figure was framed against the far wall. He had always been able to see in the darkness, but Naraku's image remained indistinct. "What have you done to me? Why?"

"I think I will answer the first question, because it pleases me. " There was a moment when Jakan could feel the malignant energy spreading out from the black shadow, and then the pain hit. It started out as a sharp, excruciating point, as though someone had just thrust a knife into his heart, then it spread through his entire body, with the burning of liquid fire! His body arched desperately against the chains, as he screamed out his agony! Then just as quickly, the pain receded leaving him weak and gasping, perspiration beading his shaking body and running coldly down his naked sides.

"A Shikon Jewel Shard!" He whispered.

"Very good, Jakan; it seems your mind has blossomed with your lovely new body. I will confess, I never expected to get such results, but then some species of Youkai, particularly minor ones, do not enter their first heat for quite some time, and when this long larval stage ends, they metamorphose with their first desire. When does your first heat arrive, Jakan?" The silky, preverse purr of the last question sent shivers of repulsion down Jakan's spine, but he feared the pain that he knew would follow, if he did not answer the question.

"3 years." He replied, his voice low; for some reason he felt deep shame well up in his heart when he answered "In 3 years."

"So, I expected. Simply put, my lovely pet; the Jewel Shard accelerated the process. You now bear the body that you would have had in 3 years, but not the desire; so what I do to you now, will be painful indeed." The evil chuckle came again, and the repulsive, silky purr continued as the hateful voice went on. "Poor Jakan, did you not realize that you had the blood of the Kappa Ou' Dai running through your distorted veins? But no, you were rejected, cast out, raised by a cold, unfeeling wet-nurse to be bound in slavery to greater Youkai than yourself. It was not until your last Master assigned you to the endless running of the hopeless war, during which you first set eyes on your precious Lord Sesshomaru, that you knew freedom at all." Jakan gasped, and more cold fear shivered through his helpless body. How did the evil Hanyo know these things? It was as though he had seen directly into Jakan's soul, and drawn out all his most painful moments.

"Now I will answer your second question, My Pet." The dark miasma that had been keeping Jakan blind of his captor cleared, and the slender mockery of the unfortunate Lord Hitomi approached him. He wore only a pair of dark Hakama trousers. The rest of him, an abomination of beauty in an evil soul, was pale and perfect and bare before his terrified captive's frightened eyes. "Whatever you may fear, however the pain of your Lord's supposed rejection, I know better. Your Lord Sesshomaru knew your true blood from the moment he saw you; no one can equal an Inu Daiyoukai's sense of smell. He allowed you to follow him and gave you the staff because of the potential he sensed in you. He cares for you, as much as he cares for that simpering little Human brat that follows him around, though he will never admit it. Your connection to him runs deep. When I hurt you, and I will enjoy that greatly," And now the evil abomination stood right in front of Jakan's trembling, shackled body and reached down one taloned hand to cup and caress him intrusively, "he will feel it and he will see it, and know that you are my captive. That is one reason. This is another,"

For a moment the intrusive touch withdrew and his captor produced a mirror, holding it up to his prisoner's face. Naraku had been honest in that too. The face that looked back at him was as attractive as any man could wish. It was a young face of no older than 19, with the full, beautiful orange sun-disk in the center of the forehead, and the perfect half-circles of lacquer brown on each cheek. The cheekbones were high and graceful, the brow smooth and noble, the nose aquiline and straight, the lips sensual, but not effeminate, and all the features worked together in perfect and pleasing proportions. The eyes were amber, darker than the eyes of the Lord that he loved so much, but still clear and bright, and as Jakan looked at the image of that young, handsome, masculine face, it quickly became blurred over with tears.

He turned away. "No." He whispered.

"Oh, yes; my beautiful boy; I will greatly enjoy playing with your sweet young body and causing more tears to stain that noble face." The intimately violating touch was back, and Jakan strained away from it, only to meet the uncompromising and unyielding wall behind him. "And when your precious Lord Sesshomaru comes to rescue you; you and I, my pretty pet, will destroy him!"

**Okay, that's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and if you're the type who prefers to read and not comment at all, please don't worry. I will continue to update even if I don't get any responders. This story will be written out to completion. See below for the glossary. DoS **

Glossary of Terms:

Otou-Oka Taken from parts of one word for brother "otou" and the word for mother "oka" from "okasa." It means in a sense "brother-mother," which makes sense considering his brother is feeding him.

Kappa Ou' Dai I have often seen Jakan referred to as a "Kappa." This is a real Japanese word for a type of reptilian demon. The "Ou' Dai" part is the made up term. I used it to represent a higher class of Kappa demon, a Royal class. It comes from the Japanese word for king "Ou" and "Dai," either a word or suffix that means "greater." As a "Daiyoukai" like Sesshomaru: a higher class of Youkai; a greater Youkai. It also appears in the Japanese word "Daimyo, " which means "Higher" or "Greater Lord." So a more literal translation would be "King, Greater Kappa," which works as "Royal Kappa." Besides, I think it sounds cool.

Real Words: (ie I didn't make them up)

Inu (Dog)

Neko (Cat)

Daiyoukai (Greater Youkai)

Youkai (Demon or Spirit)

Okasa (Mother) Though I am not sure of the spelling.

Hanyo (Half Demon)

Saimyoushi (Demon Wasps) Naraku uses them to spy on others and snatch up jewel shards. He also keeps them around to prevent Miroku from using his "Wind Tunnel" on Naraku and his minions, because their venom gets absorbed into the Monk's blood and makes him very sick. Too much of it could kill him.

Yukate (A loose fitting Kimono-like robe with wide sleeves worn by men and women alike)

Okasama (A more polite term for Mother, more literal translation: "Honoured Mother")

Umechan ("Ume" is plum-blossom a flower typically associated with youth and innocence, particularly in a young girl. "Chan" is a term of endearment meaning "cute" more often used when addressing girls instead of boys "kun" is the male version. Literal translation "plum-blossom cute girl" or "cute plum-blossom girl-child" a perfect term for an adopted daughter as adorable as Rin.)

Kempo (The Japanese art of sword-fighting)

Katana (The traditional Japanese sword, made of 10-12 times folded steel; slender and deadly and only presented to the most honourable and skilled fighters.)

Koi (This is the Japanese term for a carp, a type of fish considered to be endowed with powers of luck and wisdom by the Japanese (Chinese too, I believe). It is also considered a protective spirit for boys, which is why on the traditional Japanese holiday when boys are honoured "The Boy's Festival" silk wind-socks shaped like colorful carp are flown outside Japanese houses graced with sons. In this fic (and others that I have seen) "Koi" is used as a term of endearment for another; typically a male, more often than not, a younger male. It seems like the perfect term of affection for a younger brother.)

Age Accounting: Assuming that demons live longer than Humans (in fact they are immortal unless killed), I decided that Demon survival genes would consider childhood a weakened state, so the years spent in childhood would be considerably less than those spent during other times. I calculated that both full and half demons would spend about 4 years for each one year spent in early childhood. (Four is considered a cursed number because one version of it's phonic pronunciation is "shi," which also sounds like the word for "death.")

Naturally, considering how Demons are often viewed with fear and loathing by the Human population, it would make sense that their aging would come in multiples of the "cursed" number: four. I also assumed that Demonic mental development would not be slowed, so by the time the first "Human" year has passed (4 Demon years) the young Demon can walk, talk and yes be toilet-trained and is eating solid food, even though he has to nurse a little longer than a Human child.

I also decided that at the age of 12 (First Growth, I called it) the aging would slow briefly, though not to the same rate as the "Adult" years. At this age, the child is strong enough to survive on his own if he needs to, but can still take advantage of a child's increased learning rate for the purpose of perfecting fighting skills and other useful talents. Just for fun, I decided that the Demon marks only appeared once a child turned 12 and then they were an immature version of their adult markings. The adult markings do not appear until they have entered their first heat, at 17 (Human years).

Again, I don't know what the actual aging ratio is, but I really don't care. I like my system and it will remain consistent in all my fics, unless Rumiko Takahashi herself steps forward to correct me. More details on Demon aging in later chapters.


	8. A Family's Beginning

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Jakan and sadly not Sesshomaru either, though he is mine for the remainder of this story! All original characters from the Anime/Manga series are the property of their creator, Rumiko Takahashi, though it is very kind of her to let me mess with them. **

**This story is for entertainment only, and hopefully it is entertainment. It is not intended to be used for profit in any way. I promise you, I am not making any money from this, really. **

Summary/Warning:This chapter includes a little light-hearted fluffiness and the explanation of why Sesshomaru was able to feed Inuyasha, which also was taken from that fic, whose name I can't recall. There will be a small glossary at the end of the chapter as well, though I don't have any made up words this time.

I am also putting in warnings for a yaoi piece at the end of this chapter. Yaoi means sex, specifically sex between two men, and though I tried to keep it tasteful, it is probably slightly more graphic than the poetic reconciliation between Sesshomaru and Kirara. I did this on purpose to create the right mood. Sesshomaru and Kirara were coming together as designated mates after years of separation. They have met before, and were mated before, though at the young age of 12, their bodies were not mature enough to realize what had occurred, and yes, we will get some flashbacks in later chapters. What happens at the end of this chapter is simply sex, and you will understand the reasons when you read it. If you don't like Yaoi, don't read on, and if you are under 15, you shouldn't even be here at all. You have been warned.

**Chapter Seven:**** A Family's Beginning**

Damn it, Sesshomaru; how long is this gonna take?" Inuyasha stood awkwardly upon a simple hassock dressed in nothing but his breech-clout, arms out-stretched as the Gayoukai tailor, who touched his body far more than was necessary, in Inuyasha's opinion; bustled about him taking endless measurements. His brother sat nearby, a composed and beautiful statue of perfection, and though his face betrayed nothing, Inuyasha was sure that he was quite amused by his brother's plight.

"Patience, Inuyasha. Consider this your first trail and endure. These upcoming days will be crucial to survival in the political turmoil of our time, and as a Hanyo, you will be under constant scrutiny. They cannot see any flaws, and this, unfortunately extends to your attire."

Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh, but he did not complain about the situation again, and eventually the energetic Moth Demon seemed to come to the end of his measurements, but Inuyasha was soon to learn that this was not the end of his trail.

"And now, My Lord." The tailor spoke. "Have you an outfit in the style that will require adjustment?"

"Here, Gataroma." Sesshomaru indicated a bright heap of cloth laying on the nearby table.

"Hey!" Inuyasha spoke, "Ain't those _your_ old clothes?"

It was Sesshomaru's turn to give an exasperated sigh. "And precisely what, Little Brother, do you intend to wear for the rest of your stay here? Formal raiment is a simple matter to procure on short term, but an entire, appropriately fitted and ornamented wardrobe, in a matter of hours? Even the finest Youkai tailor could not manage it." He rose to his feet turning towards the partly open shojii, his long silver hair a beautiful waterfall down his aristocratic back. "My former garments remain in pristine condition, and the few changes to style, Gataroma assures me, are simple to adjust."

"For a genius, like myself, child's play, Great Lord." The tailor obsequiously piped up.

Sesshomaru only nodded once in acknowledgement to the Moth Demon's irritating interruption, his voice sounded quiet, almost sad. "The adjustments in color and crest are a simple matter of prestidigitation, skilled embroidery and fine-work, all easily available here."

To Inuyasha's relief, the fluttering Gataroma had draped him in Sesshomaru's provided robes to finish the "measurements." They didn't fit half-bad, but Inuyasha's attention was drawn to his silent brother. "_Damn. I've never seen him so vulnerable, or open. What the hell is going on with him?"_Despite, his wonder, the sharp young Hanyo was not one to pass up on an opportunity. Besides, it was a welcome distraction. "Hey, Sesshey," His brother turned his head slightly towards Inuyasha, not even bristling at the irreverent nick-name. "How'd you manage to feed me anyway? I thought only women could do that."

The Moth Demon tailor's ears perked towards the conversation, but Sesshomaru did not seem to care. "Among Youkai, when a relative other than the mother consumes the birth-sack of an infant, they gain the ability to feed the child, regardless of gender, or age. On the day you were born, our father prepared and served yours to me, knowing that a mere Human women, however strong her desire, would not have the strength to fully nurture the needs of a young Daiyoukai, half-breed or not."

Despite himself, Inuyasha was stunned. For a moment, he floundered; then came up with the only other question he could think of. "But why couldn't Dad--?"

"When I learned why he had given it to me, I asked the same question. He told me that he had touched too much death, and therefore no longer had the ability to nurture the innocent."

For some reason, that answer brought tears to Inuyasha's eyes. "Sesshomaru..." He spoke brokenly. "I-- I--I..." His brother came forward, and once again, through touch, conveyed what words could not. He pulled Inuyasha into a tight, one-armed hug against his mokomoko-covered shoulder, and this time Inuyasha responded by rubbing his tear-wet cheek against the incredibly soft fur.

"Leave the past in Yomi, Little Brother; it has no bearing in the future we forge for ourselves. We remember our father in how we uphold what he fought and died for, and we rid the world of a cancerous evil that should never have been." He moved away again, as the deft tailor finished making his last adjustment. "The outfit is acceptable. I suggest you seek the baths when you are done here, Koi. Dinner will be served within the hour." He turned to the Moth Demon, who was carefully removing the newly adjusted outfit from his client once more. "There is a room provided for your craft, Gataroma; I will escourt you there."

The Moth Demon bowed low. "Most kind, Great Lord" Inuyasha was left to redress himself in his travelling garments and seek the baths alone, but somehow he couldn't feel angry about that. Instead, he felt a very tight, sad place in his heart slowly loosen, and begin filling up with a feeling very akin to the memory of his brother's milk flowing into his hungry, growing body. But this wasn't nourishment for his body, it was nourishment for his soul, and something he had only begun to realize, how much he still needed.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

The Youkai that were sent to tend to Kagome and Sango turned out to be girls, who looked like they couldn't have been much over 10 years of age. Even so, they gave the impression of many more years behind them, though they managed to retain the exuberance of youth, even with the weight of added years. They seemed quite as excited about the pretty kimonos, hair ornaments and fans as the two Human girls, and threw themselves enthusiastically into their work. Yuchiri, who tended mostly to Kagome, was another Kitsune Youkai, though different from Shippo's breed, and Kikota, who mostly attended Sango, was a minor cat Youkai.

"There you go." Yuchiri exclaimed happily.

"It's absolutely perfect!" Kikota agreed.

They were giggling so much, that Sango began to wonder, if they were actually playing tricks, and making them look deliberately unfashionable or ridiculous, but as she studied her image in the provided mirror she had to admit that she saw nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, she hardly recognized herself.

Besides the light, expertly done make-up, they had put her long, dark hair up in a loose topknot secured with beautifully polished wooden chopsticks, a few discreet bamboo fasteners, and ornamented with a delicate jade comb decorated with silk morning glories. She wore three kimonos, the soft brocade linen under-robe was a soft peach. The first kimono was light pink going into a pale green border at the hem and bottom of the sleeves. It was embroidered in white images of graceful bamboo. The outer-kimono, worn in the more formal one-sleeve style was ivory embroidered in green, long-needled pine boughs, pink peonies and a suggestion of white, flame-like clouds. She felt like she had stepped out of her own life and into the life of someone else, someone special with an important future, and yet; it felt right.

She glanced over at Kagome. They had done her hair differently, leaving it loose and flowing, twisting only a few silk-flowered combs along one side of the shining tresses. They were pink peonies arranged against a cloud of white pear-blossom. Her make-up was still light, but a little more dramatic than Sango's. She wore a pale green under-kimono, silk brocade. The middle Kimono was white, shading down to orange and darker pink, along the hem with more white blossoms high-lighted against it. The rest was embroidered with large, almost mathematically patterned flowers of orange, red and pink in several random clusters on the white field. Her outer kimono was shaded throughout in red and pink and embroidered with white-shaded chrysanthemums, clouds and birds.

"Kagome, you look magnificent." Sango exclaimed, as her friend blushed. "You look like you've lived in a palace all your life. Unless Inuyasha is really the idiot that he acts like, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you!"

Kagome's blush deepened. "Thanks, Sango. I really do hope Inuyasha likes it. I want to make him proud." They gathered their fans. Sango's was pale green decorated with yellow willow blooms and koi. Kagome's was pale pink decorated with graceful, white cranes and sakura trees. Tucking them in slightly open positions in their obis, the two girls followed their young Youkai attendants back out into the halls.

A slight ways down, they met Miroku, guided, without protest it must be noted, by what looked like a young Tenuki Demon boy of roughly 11 years old (a different type than Hatchi). Monks always dressed modestly, and Miroku was no exception. A simple ivory linen shatsu and a dark brown Kimono were two layers. The Kimono was slightly longer than the standard worn with Hakama trousers, but added to the plum and brown striped hakamas, it made for a more formal style, while still remaining modest. The drape, shorter than what he usually wore reached to just below the kimono's hem. It was plum-colored fading into variegated brown at the lower quarter. Other than that, he was unchanged; his dark hair neatly held back in it's short ponytail, his vibrant eyes deep and laughing. When he saw the women, his eyes lit up noticeably, though Kagome knew that they were mostly focused on Sango. There was also no hint of lewdness or suggestiveness in his glance.

"Ladies! You are true visions!" He exclaimed gallantly. "Your robes truly grace the natural beauty of womanhood, and two fairer subjects could not be found among the Gods themselves."

"Miroku!" Sango gasped, her voice breathless with the compliment, her cheeks flaming. Even Kagome felt herself blush at his poetic praise.

"Wow, Miroku; you know how to give a compliment." She said, and the Monk smiled and bowed in a gesture so unfamiliar in it's graceful courtesy that the two girls blushed again.

"It is a chance I have looked forward to with great anticipation." He replied offering each of his arms gracefully to the two women before him. They took them shyly as Sango averted her eyes in pleasure and confusion. Kagome, however; watched Miroku's face as he looked at Sango, and knew both the sad longing and the true love he felt for her lovely sister, by the beautiful, haunted look she saw in those deep, purple eyes.

_"Oh, Miroku!"_ She thought. _"Please don't wait too long to tell her. She needs to know how you really feel. Please, Miroku don't let that horrible wind tunnel devour your chance at true love, with your life." _Tears pricked in her eyes, and she turned away, embarrassed. She was very glad for the next interruption, which stopped her urge to weep, with a happy cry.

"Hey you guys; look! I'm a Fox prince" Shippo bounced happily out of the room he had been assigned, followed by a sweet-faced Kitsune woman. She looked young, as any Youkai did, only her looks were that of a 30 year old woman, which meant that she was truly venerable. Her hair was orange, but had a white stripe directly down the center and her eyes were yellow, mottled stunningly in hazel-brown.

There was absolutely no doubt that Shippo looked positively adorable. His red top-knot was all neat and polished-looking, tied up with a black band that looked good against the bright red-gold of the kitsune's pelt. His fuzzy tail was fluffier than ever, groomed and brushed until it shone, the tip a dazzling white. He wore a Shatsu of black, embroidered in white bin leaves and a formal green, brocade boy's kimono jacket, embroidered in leaping carp, bright-eyed foxes and secret sycamores. Underneath he wore silk hakama trousers striped cheerfully in a green that matched his large eyes perfectly, and white. Over the kimono, there was an orange vest embroidered in blue and green tops. They looked a little like christmas ornaments to Kagome's eyes. Everything was secured with a bright green and gold obi. He strutted out so proudly that his friends burst out laughing.

"Absolutely spectacular, Shippo." Miroku laughed, and the young kit beamed with pride.

"Oh!" Shippo spoke politely. "This is Oksama Koshiku. She'll be taking care of me, and Rin too, since Jakan's disappeared.

"It is a pleasure." Koshiku spoke bowing, as the visitors' other attendants flocked happily around her, for a moment forgetting their duties to their guests.

"Na-Shiku!" They cried joyfully.

"Thank you for taking care of my Kitsune-kun." Kagome spoke first this time, bowing in return.

"Think nothing of it." The kind Youkai laughed after the others had greeted and thanked her as well. "We will share the rooms just across the hall from yours, so that we will always be close at hand, for your stay here."

"Most kind." Miroku spoke gallantly.

The Kitsune laughed warmly. " Oh, don't thank me too quickly, valiant young Monk. You will need our assistance soon enough. The regime our Lord Sesshomaru has in store for you will exhaust you; I promise you that."

"Regime?" Miroku asked as their attendants began leading them down the hall once again. "What did she mean?"

"Evidently," Kagome spoke softly. "We've been accepted into Lord Sesshomaru's family."

"What?" Miroku asked, his purple eyes widening in surprise.

Sango replied. "He didn't just invite us up for this party, or even for Kirara's sake. He's planning on re-connecting with Inuyasha, and bringing the power of both Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga to bear on Naraku, together. With us at their backs."

"He wishes to give us battle training!" Miroku realized. "That's what your saying, isn't it Sango?" The Tajiya nodded, and Miroku turned away, his face still registering his amazement. "Incredible!"

"Not so much as you think, young ones." Koshiku told them gently. "You have not lived with Lord Sesshomaru at all; you do not know him as all of us do. Yes, he can be cold, distant and isolated. He hides from his emotions, because he fears that they will be seen as a weakness and used against him. He is over three centuries in age, but he is still young for a demon, and his father died before he could give him all the guidance he needed to be a Lord of such power. That was No Taishou's weakness. He was too overconfident in his immortality. He was sure that he would beat any enemies that would ever challange him; that he would live forever. Oh yes, he planned to retire eventually, after he had plenty of time to prepare his young, promising son for his role as the new Lord of the Western Lands, but he thought that he would have centuries yet. Marrying Izayoi as part of an arranged alliance was a benefit, and that he loved her as much as his first wife, and gained yet another son, only caused his confidence to grow even more. He had not expected his enemies, and he had many, to be so clever."

The guests were fascinated now, but she turned the subject again, quickly blinking away some unbidden tears. "The details are not mine to tell. If Lord Sesshomaru wishes for you to know, he will tell you. Suffice to say, the father did not prepare the son for his premature death, and much of what the young Lord has learned has been through struggle and sometimes failure. Did you know that he was imprisoned once? Stripped to the skin and chained in the prisons of the Lords of the South for months, beaten for hours, until he could barely stay conscious and his skin was flayed from his body like so many tattered leaves." The four friends listened horrified. Kagome even tried to cover Shippo's ears, but he pushed her hands impatiently away.

"It was not until he was chained naked in the public hall and nearly emasculated, that he learned that it was because he had grievously insulted the older Lord by refusing to bed his youngest daughter during her first heat. He did it out of gallantry! Us females have our heats earlier than males, and more often, and she was barely out of her first moon cycle when it happened: 12 years old, by Human years and absolutely terrified! He covered her nudity up gently as she sobbed, frightened and shaking in his bed, where she had been sent; and he slept on his bedroll instead."

"Oh, my God!" Kagome breathed, tears flooding her eyes. Sango was emotional too, even Miroku was teary-eyed, and Shippo huddled against Kagome, ostensibly to comfort her, but all knew that he was seeking comfort just as strongly. The Kitsune turned to lead them down the hall once more, the young ones taking their guests' hands to gently urge them further.

"I will tell you no more. The rest is My Lord's prerogative, but no doubt you will learn more as the two brothers' memories of their time together, before No Taishou's murder, becomes clearer."

"How long?" Kagome finally spoke. "How long were they together Koshiku-San?"

"Thirty two years." The venerable Demoness told her. "Until your Inuyasha would have been the equivalent of 8, in Human years."

"An--and how old is he now?" The girl asked timidly, again.

The Demoness smiled slyly, in a way that reminded her, strangely, of Koga. "206, slightly over two years from the end of his first growth, that is not including the 50 years that he slept agelessly; en-spelled in the Goshinboku."

Kagome frowned in confusion. "Bu-but that's in Demon years, right?"

"It is the number of years that he has aged. I understand that you seek to improve yourself mathematically, Miko-Sama. I suggest that you use this opportunity to find your answers by those means." Then the old KitsuYoukai smiled again and turned to continue leading them to the dining hall.

The group followed in silence, Kagome trying furiously to work out the problem Koshiku had given to her. It should have been simple, but somewhere she knew that she had learned that a young male demon went into heat around age 17. _But he couldn't have had his first heat yet; he can't be old enough...unless-- un--unless it was when he fell in love with Kikyo. Maybe he had his first heat with her._ Somehow that thought made her want to cry, though she didn't really understand why. Then the group entered the dining room.

"Ka-Kagome. You look-- beautiful!" The soft, gentle tone in a voice that had always been so rough, caused the math problem to fly from her mind, like a sudden wind, and she looked up to meet his wide, admiring eyes and his slightly stunned expression, color flaming to her cheeks.

"Inuyasha! I--uh, you look-- like a Lord." She finally finished, averting her eyes, before her flaming face betrayed her any more.

Inuyasha's beauty, combined with the soft, impulsive compliment, stunned her just as much. His hair was still long and flowing, like it had always been, but now a fine, light pelt draped over one of his shoulders, on the opposite side that Sesshomaru's always covered. He smelled of thyme and sandalwood, and pine-forests beneath the moon; of fresh rain and clean earth. He wore red and white, the red being more prevalent than the white, a compliment to his brother, who wore the same colors, but still mostly in white. While Sesshomaru wore several layers of long men's kimonos and a flowing tanzen mantle, Inuyasha wore his tanzen with loose trousers gathered about the ankles, a shatsu and shorter kimono, and a sleek, broad-shouldered haori. It was also the first time she had ever seen him wear a formal Obi. Primary in both brothers' robes were the ever common red and white, but some of the carefully and geometrically patterned clusters of symbols were different, and while Sesshomaru's colors held more gold and blue, Inuyasha's more prevalent accent colors were orange and black. Both had their swords bound ceremoniously at their sides, and they looked more like glorious twins than ever.

"Ka--Kagome." He spoke again, even softer this time and taking both her hands gently in his own, drew her closer to him, just gazing into the beautiful chocolate depths of her eyes. _She-she looks like a princess! How could I not have seen her for so long? _

The two young people stood together gazing into each others wonder-struck faces, eyes burning and yet unsure, and their friends found themselves holding their breaths, a strange hope causing their heads to reel. Then the spell was broken and Inuyasha gently drew Kagome's arm through his own. "I--I'll take you to your seat."

The others were surprised when they seemed to hear an exasperated sigh come from Sesshomaru's direction, but he turned and offered his hand with gallant coolness to his own beautiful lady, though all could still see the gentle passion smouldering softly in both their eyes. He led her to the head of the table and seated her on his left, while Inuyasha led Kagome to the right side of the table and Miroku and Sango were shown to the left side by their attendants. Shippo was seated next to Rin, which he seemed quite pleased about and the large group sat down together for their first meal as a true family.

Outside, a terrible summer storm began to rage.

**Interlude:** **The Dream from the Nightmare**

Jakan lay sobbing brokenly into the thin pad of a ragged futon in one of the chambers in Naraku's empty and haunting castle. He had been released from his chains, but his whole body was bruised, bloodied and sore, especially in one place he didn't even want to think about. He felt young and scared and totally alone. He couldn't believe that the foul Kumo had torn away his first heat so brutally; and then used his body with such rabid pleasure. He hurt, Kami, how he hurt! His heart, his body, his head , his soul; all of them felt as torn and abraded and shredded as his desperate pride. Why? Why on the verge of such a wondrous moment did that filthy Hanyo's darkness have to destroy it all? A Kappa Ou'Dai, who would have dreamed? But this wasn't a dream, oh no; right now it looked very much like a nightmare.

He heard the shojii door slide open and he gave a soft whimper, curling his naked, wounded body up even more tightly. There were no locks on his door, Jakan bitterly remembered. Naraku had an unbreakable hold over him due to the jewel shard embedded in his chest. Even if he had the strength to run, he would not get far. He heard the soft whisper of bare feet on the wooden floor and jumped violently when a warm hand was laid on one bare shoulder. But it was not Naraku. After all he had done to him, Jakan would never forget that foul, cold touch.

"Do not try to walk." A low, rich voice spoke; that wasn't Naraku either. "You are badly hurt; I know, but my father has commanded that I bathe you now."

"What?" Jakan turned around, and nearly forgot to breathe. The most handsome man he had ever seen, next to his beloved Lord Sesshomaru, crouched near the futon. Long lavender hair spilled around his muscular, well-toned shoulders; and his beautifully chiseled chest and abdomen would not have looked out of place on the body of a God. His eyes the dramatic blue-gray of the sky directly before a summer storm, looked at him with a certain amount of veiled sympathy, and as Jakan's new face came into the light, they widened ever so slightly. The hand on his shoulder moved to his face, and gently touched him on one bruised, tear-stained cheek.

"Father spoke the truth. You are beautiful."

"So are you." Jakan blurted out, before he could stop himself; then he blushed scarlet, and quickly averted his eyes. The man picked him up easily in strong arms, carrying him bridal style against his beautiful, bare chest. Jakan blushed again as his body reacted to the close contact of their skin, but the smile that twisted the handsome man's face, was bitter.

"Of course I am. He made me that way, so he could enjoy torturing me even more."

"He tortures you?"

"Much like he tortured you, almost every night, but now that he has his Guest to play his perverse games with, he leaves me and the boy in peace, most of the time."

"The boy?"

"You know him as the Tajiya Sango's younger brother; Kohaku."

Jakan almost choked. "He tortures the boy too?"

Anger smoldered in the man's dangerous blue eyes. "With great pleasure, and now that he has worked his perverted changes, he will begin on my sister Kanna as well."

"Kanna?"

"The white-haired child, with the mirror."

This time Jakan did choke. "Kami!"

"No Ou'Dai." His strange bearer replied. "There is nothing Heavenly here."

They had entered the bath chamber now, and the glorious stranger lowered Jakan into the steaming water with surprising gentleness. Jakan hissed with pain as the hot water hit his many wounds. He gritted his teeth, slowly willing the pain away and letting the healing warmth of the water soak into him. He hardly noticed that his handsome bearer had stripped off his dark hakamas (incidentally, the only thing he had been wearing) and climbed in after him, until he felt the warm strong hands on his shoulders once again. He gasped, tensing instantly, but very quickly relaxed as he felt the smooth, soft soap being rubbed gently into his skin.

"Easy, Ou' Dai. I am only washing you."

Jakan wanted to talk some more; he was certain that there were more questions to ask, but for some reason he couldn't really think straight, as his handsome companion washed every bit of dirt, blood and other repulsive filth from his young shivering skin, with sure gentle strokes and soft, rough sponges. He began to relax; he could almost believe that he was safe here, that nothing would ever hurt him again. Then suddenly he jerked into awareness once more, realizing that his bather's hands were moving to other places, and that it was no longer a sponge that was pressing so aggressively into his back.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

Before he could say another word or react, he felt the powerful hand on his back, pushing him down to bend over the wide smooth rim of the large, deep tub, and the other hand move down his front. He felt the hard, powerful body of his companion press tightly against him, keeping him bent over and helpless. Strong legs thrust his own apart and the roving hand plunged in between, attacking the tender flesh there once again. Jakan cried out, but already he noticed that the grip on those vulnerable places was not as hard or as cruel as Naraku's had been, and the way they moved, it was more of a carress than the cruel molestation of his first time.

His partner gently removed the hand from Jakan's back and moved to his neck brushing the long corkscrew tresses, now clean and wet, from one side, kissing and licking him along the sensitive flesh that he found there. "I am sorry, Ou' Dai." He breathed, "But Father has commanded me to do other things to you tonight as well, however; I must admit, since I looked into your beautiful face, I am not at all adverse to obeying him."

Jakan's only response was an involuntary moan, and he arched his back automatically, towards the powerful man that held him.

"Yes, enjoy it; young prince." His partner breathed. "Father will drink from our energy, but he won't rape any of us today."

Jakan moaned again. The things that this beautiful man did to him made his knees go weak, and his body trembled with pleasure. His own fingers dug into the wooden edge of the tub as his body writhed and squirmed desperately, both trying to ease and increase the intense sensations.

"Kami, please!" He begged, 'Please do not tease me like this! Does your father want my torture to be even more unbearable?" A deep shivering chuckle resonated through him, as soft lips kissed and caressed his neck, his shoulder, his back.

"Oh no, Anata. I just love the way your beautiful body feels sliding against me like this, but I won't deny you any longer, lovely Prince; you shall have what you so desperately crave." Whatever he had been doing up until now paled with his next move and Jakan almost screamed from the pleasure of it. Tender intimate intrusions found their mark with a precision and skill that almost caused Jakan to swoon. It was both exquisitely painful and unbearably pleasurable and the beautiful Kappa noble was practically sobbing from the intensity of the conflicting stimulation. "And now, sweet Jakan." The deep voice breathed, " I claim this gorgeous body, at last." One intrusion was gone to be replaced almost immediately by another.

"Wait!" Jakan cried out. "I don't even know your name." The handsome body pressed close, pausing only for a moment.

"Jaromaru, Beautiful Sacrifice." The man whispered. "My name is Jaromaru." Then he completed his conquest of the young, receptive body with a powerful thrust, and Jakan knew no more of pain.

**Just so you know, Sesshomaru is aware of Jakan's absence and plight, but he has reasons why he holds off going after him. You will learn about that in later chapters too. **

**Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewer NightStar28! I absolutely adore you. Your kind reviews keep me going. Everyone else, join the party, and be sure to check out NightStar28's home page. She is one awesome writer herself. **

Glossary: Terms that I think are right, but am not sure.

Anata (A slightly formal expression for a lover)

Kitsune-Kun (I believe this is an acceptable use of "kun" as indicating: "Little Fox," specifically "little male fox." What Kagome is trying to indicate is her maternal feelings towards Shippo, as her little adopted fox son)

Tanzen (While I know that this term means "coat," I am not sure if it can also be applied to the formal mantles often worn by men and women in times of court or ceremony. If there is someone out there who knows the real term for that, please let me know.)

Shatsu (An under-robe worn beneath a Kimono or Haori, specifically beneath male attire)

Haori (Though men did wear Kimonos, I believe that the Haori was a slightly shorter outer garment, often made with a broader cut across shoulders and chest, sometimes padded or sculpted in that area. It was often preferred by active men, but perhaps it was only worn by warriors. I am not sure)

Hakamas (Wide-legged trousers worn beneath a man's kimono or Haori, or over a shorter robe)

Oksama (Once again a polite term for a woman, but in this case it translates closer to "Auntie," instead of "Mother." In effect it is a polite term translated generally to "an older woman who takes care of me." )

Terms that I know are correct:

Ga (Moth)

Kitsune (Fox)

Tenuki (Raccoon)

Kami (God or Gods; the Shinto Deities)

Tajiya (Demon Slayer)

Houshi: not in this chapter but in others (Itinerant Buddhist Monk)

Another note about aging: I calculated that some years would last longer than others and just decided randomly that the first heat would come at 17, if Demons even go into heat. There are many other fics that claim Demons go into heat, and since there are too many delicious fanfiction opportunities for creativity in that little scenario, I am accepting and using it. I will not go into the convoluted details of how I calculated the various ages, But here is the general gist. I went on an average of 12 Demon to 1 Human year for Hanyos, and 16 Demon to 1 Human year for full Youkai, but due to some ages lasting longer and some shorter, it is not evenly dispersed.


	9. A Reason for Celebration

**Disclaimer:I do not own Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku or any of the other original characters in the Anime/Manga series. They are the property of their creator Rumiko Takahashi, I bow before her in awe. But I do love playing with them, so I thank her for her indulgence. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only. It is not intended to be used for profit in any way. **

Summary:Not much going on here, but if you think this is a filler chapter, you'll miss some pretty important moments. Oh, and Kikyo reappears in this one, so any Kikyo fans out there, enjoy. I will be including a brief glossary at the end once more, as there are a couple of "creative license" words included in this chapter. There will also be a short note on Japanese legend regarding Kikyo and Koga.

**Chapter Eight:**** A Reason for Celebration**

The next few days were incredibly stressful for the entire group. Many Youkai lords were in and out of the palace, and many of them were furious that things as lowly as Humans and Hanyos were included in the whole affair. Sesshomaru proved how much he learned from hard experience by owning the entire affair with a power and flair that they had rarely suspected of him. Calm and cool and poised; or fierce, intimidating and cold; he kept the other lords in line with a presence that was truly awe-inspiring.

But it was not just Sesshomaru, who impressed. Kirara proved constantly that she was every bit the Daiyoukai princess that tales whispered of. Cool and forbidding or warm and gracious; whatever the situation required, she made no bones about the fact that she was planning to be the Lady of the Western Lands, and no one was going to treat her as inferior, or theirs to reclaim. The two beautiful Daiyoukai made it a point to be seen together as often as possible, and though the mating ceremony was not going to be until the last day of the gathering, the two involved were going to make it very plain that they already considered the arrangement unbreakable and a foregone conclusion.

But the one who impressed Kagome the most was Inuyasha. Not only did he always look absolutely gorgeous, but he never gave in to the clear unfriendly feelings that his presence often caused. He managed to constantly and thoroughly support his brother without seeming the least bit submissive. He was never rude, but he wasn't servile or cowering either; he acted as he was treated by his brother and his staff: He belonged here as much as his noble sibling.

Unless there was a formal cause, which required Sesshomaru and Kirara to stand together alone, he was at his brother's side: a strong, discreetly and intimidatingly silent right hand. He had Tetsusaiga sheathed at his side constantly, as Sesshomaru had Tenseiga: the two sons of Inu No Taishou, with their rightfully inherited and glorious legacy blades. Most of their guests were actually enchanted by the sight, particularly many of the females. Then on the third day, two things happened that would change things once again.

The first thing was good. Morning was always a time when the odd "family" could have a little peace and quiet from their many guests. They used the "breakfast room," a smaller and more intimate room in the family quarters, with the standard low table and cushions all around. It was right near the veranda allowing the shojii to be slid open to reveal the first of the private gardens; a large, poetic space in the very center of the family quarters. A fresh spring flowed into a clear pond beneath a hanging dwarf pine, with water-purifying natural plants, and tiny minnows growing and darting about in the clear, clean water. The rocks around the spring's origin point had been built out into a beautiful fountain and waterfall that looked both structured and natural. It had many more plants in and about it, including a weeping, bonsai finger-leaf maple and camellia tree, and the water was stocked with beautiful, colorful koi.

For the rest of the garden, there was a natural, built on bench by the fountain, where one could sit and watch the koi play; a romantic bamboo grove and a large sakura tree, which had been planted at Sesshomaru's birth. A slightly smaller ornamental maple tree (Japanese Maple) had been planted at Inuyasha's birth as well. There was a ceder-chip path, beautiful clay lanterns, wooden benches, and nature inspired formal plantings, but there was also a large soft lawn and moss space that was perfect for young children to play on. After a relaxed breakfast, the small, intimate group eventually wandered out into the garden and enjoyed a little more free family time, as they slowly got to know each other better and started developing a true bond of trust between them all.

This day started out just like any other. Yuchiri, Kikota and Koshiku were clearing away the breakfast dishes, while the young boy who attended Miroku, his name was Hoshiro, swept and swabbed the veranda. They looked with great pleasure at their "family" scattered languidly about the open area, and yet still together in their silence and companionship. Inuyasha stood on the beautiful half-moon bridge over the narrow end of the pond created by the spring. He was wearing a simple black shitake and red kobakama and he was thinking how incredibly beautiful Kagome looked in her pale green kimono. It was decorated around the hem and lower sleeves with white puffs of dandelions gone to seed and then several single seeds embroidered in a scattered pattern around the rest of the lovely garment. Her hair was still loose, worn with a single comb holding back the silky raven waves on one side of her face. It had silk apple blossoms decorating it.

Sesshomaru was rather absorbed in admiring his Lady's mating marks. A woman's marks only appeared on the skin after several consummations had solidified her place at her new mate's side, or more his place at hers. Female Youkai's bodies and instincts knew exactly what matings would bring about the strongest heirs, so they expected to have their strong gene-sensors take a little time to "taste" even a marked mate's seed. If the body decided that match had the potential for too many weaknesses, the woman's mating heat receded, and she could "unpartner" her previously selected mate without consequence. The mating marks would eventually fade from the unfortunate partner's body, but hers did not appear until the body was sure it had made an excellent match. No wonder the Daiyoukai lord was so enchanted with the marks. The one, a black crescent moon, had appeared last night in the delicate, sensitive hollow at the base of the throat, just to the side of where the collarbone met the sternum. It was the left side, nearest to her heart, but she had a matching mark high up on her right shoulder blade in back as well.

She wore her usual light jewel-blue trimmed white kimono and an under-robe of white-trimmed, lacquer-brown silk. The dark blue and orange obi was of the most informal style and tied somewhat loosely allowing one bare leg to emerge from the folds and the robes to slide off her beautiful, white shoulders, just enough to expose those marks easily for his attention. Sesshomaru wore only a red-trimmed shatsu and a long white, men's kimono secured with a gold and blue obi. It was mostly open over his throat and chest, again to display his own mating marks for all to see.

The picture was one of graceful sensuality and tender love, and Kagome found herself thinking that it would make a beautiful, sensual woodblock. She had been inspired by the beautiful aesthetics of this traditional, old-style palace to take up sketching once more; something she had once greatly enjoyed when she was younger. She flipped away from the sketch she had been doing of one of the flowerbed arrangements and began working on the picture, half by sight, half by some inner instinct that she did not quite understand. When it was done, she found herself greatly surprised and pleased with the quick result. She wondered if she could find a woodblock artist to reproduce it; it might make a nice wedding gift. She would have to ask Koshiku.

Meanwhile, Sango sat on the bench by the koi pond and fountain, watching the koi swim happily around in the bubbling water, while Miroku meditated beneath the sakura tree, though he feasted his eyes on her during his breaks. She wore a deep blue kimono showered all over in white myrtle blossoms. Her hair was down and lose, some of it secured with a delicate comb decorated in soft pink hydrangea flowers. She looked absolutely enchanting. Sango, for her part, could not help but sneak shy glances in Miroku's direction as well. He wore dark blue today too; a simple unbleached linen shatsu, dark kimono and hakama trousers. His obi was plain and simple: black decorated in deep violet, like his eyes. He looked so serene and composed, sitting relaxed and yet aware and alert in that beautiful, straight-backed pose. It made her heart race and her cheeks flush. "_Kami! He is so beautiful!" _

Shippo and Rin were exploring the wonder of the crayons and coloring books that Kagome had brought back from the future, and they looked so adorable: red and dark heads bent close together as they worked, giggling and talking softly, that no one could not pause and watch them as frequently as possible. It was at this point that Sesshomaru lifted his head followed shortly by Inuyasha. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru noticed.

"So you feel it too, Little Brother."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Someone wants to get through the barrier around the family quarters." Inuyasha replied, still sniffing and watching the sky.

Both Sango and Miroku were alert now too. "Is it an attack?" Sango asked nervously.

"A request." Sesshomaru replied, his golden eyes narrowed in concentration. "Little Brother; this is someone you know well."

Inuyasha concentrated briefly as well, then his eyes widened with alarm. "Kikyo!" He breathed, and Kagome stiffened. Not surprisingly, Inuyasha did not seem to notice. "Her scent's changed."

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied thoughtfully. "But there is no malice in it. Come, Brother, I will show you how to open the barrier."

"I--I don't know, Sesshou..." Inuyasha sounded very worried, which actually relieved some of Kagome's own tension.

"You must face her sooner or later, Otouto. If only to tell her who you have chosen to mate."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise. Strangely, crazily her heart began to pound with the faintest of hope.

"Sessh!" Inuyasha protested.

Surprisingly, what looked to be a slightly mischievous smirk pulled briefly at the older brother's mouth. "My apologies, Little Brother; I did not realize that I revealed a confidence." Something in the tone of his voice made the others realize that he knew damn well what he had done. And with a start, Inuyasha realized that his brother had just teased him! Teased, not taunted. Tears pricked in his eyes and his throat went tight.

"Aniki..." He whispered.

"Enough, Pup." The older interrupted. "Do you wish to learn how to open the barrier or not?"

"Yes." Inuyasha replied.

"Then stand by me, Koi, and I will guide you." Despite the tension, everyone found themselves both moved and surprised once again by the loving nickname, Sesshomaru had just unguardedly bestowed on his brother, even though it still seemed perfectly cool and precise.

No one really knew what was passing between the two brothers, but as Inuyasha moved to stand at his brother's side, everyone was again struck by the picture of solidarity that it displayed. In fact, with Inuyasha's darker colors and Sesshomaru's lighter ones, it looked like the perfect Yin and Yang balance. _"Their relationship changes more quickly every day."_Miroku silently observed. _"And yet it feels as if they have been this way before. Things come to a full circle. Is this a good sign or a warning?"_

Everyone was standing now, their eyes facing the sky, and then from afar, a dark shape started to take form. It moved closer, and soon everyone beheld a large graceful, almost lupine figure, and yet it also had elements of a feline. The size was probably larger than a full grown Two-Tail, but it did have two tails. Almost as if thoughts had summoned them, Issokuryoka and Issokurinku appeared from somewhere in the gardens, their fetlocks and tails, and the lion's middle, showing their normal flames once more. They moved forward to stand on either side of Kirara. The approaching beast also had flames all about it. Like the the Two-Tails, flames blazed around the creature's paws and the tails, but it also glowed in a slight mane around the head and shoulders and wreathed the lithe, sinuous body. The creature's pelt was black, though the ears were tipped in deep red-gold, and the tails in red-gold and white. All could see the unusual markings that graced it's face and forepaws, and as it drew closer, they could also see billowing white clouds that clung near the flames. From a distance it had simply looked like smoke.

"DaiTsurayoukai!" Sango gasped. "Fire-blooded Daiyoukai!"

"Phoenix-blooded." Sesshomaru corrected unemotionally.

"It's a Kitsune!" Shippo piped up, and with a start everyone realized that he was right. No wonder the creature had appeared both feline and canine to them.

The graceful creature made straight for them, it's effortless lope through the sky moving downward as it got closer, and as all of them continued to watch, it landed gracefully before Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. It was much bigger than what they first imagined, the size of a small house, and then in a whirl of flames and clouds, it transformed! The flames metamorphasized into the long,slender worm-like creatures, that were known as "soul collectors," but only the clouds changed into the white kind, the flames turned into ones colored Opaline red. The beast itself, shifted rapidly into the beautiful woman that they all knew as Kikyo, but how incredibly changed she was!

Of course she had always been beautiful, but now her beauty had changed into the kind of ethereal perfection displayed by Sesshomaru, and Kirara, and yet her resemblance to Kagome seemed heightened. She also had demonic markings on her face and forearms now. They were the stylized images of rose bell-flowers on her cheeks and arms, and a white orb on her forehead from which three arrow-like rays, also in white, emerged. Though she was still dressed in the Hakama and Hakui of a Miko Priestess, they were of silk, and discreetly decorated with the dragon-like images of her soul collectors in gold. Added to that was an armored chest piece in woven gold metal and scarlet silk, and an armored girdle-like obi in black and gold. On her shoulder was a similar fur "tail" to Sesshomaru and Kirara's mokomokos, but it was deep black mixed with white and red-gold. Worn, draped off her opposite shoulder was a beautiful kimono/mantle. It was also silk, and white and crimson in color. It was elaborately decorated with gold embroidery depicting clouds, flames and phoenix. She carried her usual bow and arrows, but also the halberd-like spear known as a Nari.

As everyone continued to stare, stunned, Kikyo deferred gracefully before Sesshomaru. "I bring messages and offerings, My Liege." She told him, in her beautiful musical voice. Sesshomaru simply nodded, the smooth politician once again, and Kikyo rose with equal grace to face him. "The Lord Koga apologizes for his late arrival at the festivities. He travels to the Northern Mountains to fetch his mate. They will arrive later on this day, though they do request that once family training begins that they will be allowed to work out an agreement to join you."

"Do they seek a formal alliance with this Lord's lands?"

"They do, My Lord, and the Lady Ayame is authorized to speak on the Northern tribe's behalf."

Sesshomaru nodded again. "And what of your offerings, Betsushekima?"

"I seek only to protect my, Aineena and assist in her formal training."

"Aineena?" Kagome repeated. "Who's..." Kikyo's eyes turned to her, and Kagome was immediately struck by the change in their expression. No more coldness and hatred, no dead emptiness; they were alive and warm, and completely confident of their purpose. "Oh." She spoke softly.

Kikyo's brown eyes softened. "There is much damage that has been done, Little Sister." She spoke, "And I have wronged you. I realize now that I was not brought back to replace you, but to guide you towards fulfilling your true destiny. We still share the same soul, but it is a sign of union, not conflict. If you will agree, Onee-chan, to forgive me, I would be honoured to begin correcting past mistakes."

For a moment, Kagome could only gaze at the re-born Youkai in wonder, before tears filled her eyes. "Of course I forgive you, Kikyo." She spoke softly. "I never wanted to be your enemy. I only ever wanted to do the right thing for us both."

Kikyo smiled. "Then I will help you to do this, Aineena."

Kagome lowered her eyes, her face flushed with happiness. "Thank you, Okayoni." She spoke shyly, and felt the warmth of Kikyo's smile wash over her.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha spoke softly, his wonder and confusion evident in his voice and expressive face. "What's going on here? How did you-- What happened to you?"

The Youkai Miko turned back to her former lover. "The Phoenix Demons revived me at the behest of Midoriko's spirit, but life could only be returned fully with the infusion of Youkai blood and a true immortal soul. I failed 50 years ago, Inuyasha. I failed you and the jewel, and Midoriko herself, because of my selfishness and lack of trust. Now is my time to make up for all of it, and so I will."

Now Sesshomaru nodded again. "Be welcome then, Priestess."

"Thank you, My Liege."

"Kikyo, " Inuyasha now spoke, his eyes full of pain. "You're wrong. You never failed me, and I messed up about the jewel too."

Kikyo moved up to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Your part of the responsibility was paid in your 50 years of tormented sleep and yes, I did fail you, Inuyasha. I wanted you to change to accommodate my ideals, not realizing that you were perfect just the way you were, but by far my worst betrayal was in allowing Naraku to manipulate me into believing that you had betrayed me." She laid her hand against his smooth cheek and turned his tear-filled, golden eyes to look into her own brown ones. "It's time for the pain to end, Sweet One. Go to your mate, Inuyasha; the one who loves you completely; who thinks only of your own happiness. Go to her, Inuyasha; before Naraku finds a way to steal _her _away from you too." Kikyo slowly turned her glance back towards Kagome, who stood, thunderstruck near the ornamental maple. Then the Miko Youkai moved away to stand near Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stared at the beautiful young girl in the pale green kimono, framed romantically with the deep wine-colored leaves of the tree planted in his honour. "Ka-Kagome?" He whispered, as everyone found themselves holding their breaths again. She wanted to answer him, she really did, but somehow, she could only stand frozen, the tears running silently down her cheeks.

The scent of her tears brought with it the flowing scent of her love and it jarred Inuyasha out of his paralysis. "Kagome!" He breathed, moving over to her and drawing her head down to his shoulder. Her tears soaked into the cloth of his shitake as he drew her tightly and tenderly against him. "Don't cry, Kagome." He pleaded softly. "Kami! I never want you to have to cry because of me again."

He gently lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into the gorgeous chocolate depths of her eyes. He breathed deeply of her beautiful scent, letting it fill him completely. _"MINE!"_ Every instinct in his body screamed for her, wanted her, loved her! Loved her, and with that final confirmation singing through every part of him, he gently brushed the dark, fragrant hair away from her wet cheeks and brought her sweet rose lips up to tenderly press against his own.

For a moment she seemed stiff with surprise, then her soft, slender body melted against his own. Her arms slid through the silken silver tumble of his hair to wrap around his neck, and his own encircled her waist to draw her even more tightly against his young, strong body. He deepened the kiss and felt her respond as everyone around them let out their breaths in slow, joyful sighs. Sesshomaru's reaction was the most shocking of all: He smiled! It was a full, all-out, non-psychotic smile and he crossed his arms in a satisfied manner across his chest.

It was a moment long waited for, and the entire group would have loved to just stand here and gaze at the beautiful sight forever, but just then the gong sounded from the main part of the palace indicating that it was time to give their guests some attention. Reluctantly the odd, little family broke up, to start the demands of the day.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Koga and Ayame arrived shortly after the family joined the rest of their guests and were met at the main gates by the entire gang. Inuyasha was impressed to realize that they had truly dressed for a formal affair and came in, riding properly on the huge Demon Wolves that always followed them.

Ayame wore a kimono fastened similarly to how Kirara had been wearing hers in the garden, which allowed one shapely, toned leg to emerge from among the folds. It was a woven silk pattern of silver-gray and white over an undergarment of pale purple and yellow with a matching obi. A mantle of beautiful, silvery fur draped off one shoulder and flowed down and around her supple body to trail behind her a little on the ground. Her leather headband had been replaced with a thin circlet of silver, and her beautiful curls of sunset-red hair flowed loose and glorious about her back and shoulders, but for one gathered crest in the center, secured with a silver comb and her ever-present, mystical iris.

Koga wore a set of silk hakama trousers and a matching kimono. They were woven in deep and golden-brown threads and worn with a gold-embroidered, black shatsu and obi. He too had a flowing, formal mantle, but it was in brown fur, and though his long brown hair was still tied up in it's single, tall crest, he had replaced his leather headband with a wide golden circlet. They both bowed honourably before the White Daiyoukai Lord who greeted them.

"We thank this Lord for extending his invitation to the Wolf Tribes of the North and East."

"And these leaders seek to treat with this Liege Lord?" Sesshomaru replied, just as formally.

"They do." Was the response, and Sesshomaru nodded once.

"Then enter and be welcomed Lord Koga, Princess Ayame."

Once the formality passed, the teasing began. "So ya finally came to your senses, aye Koga? You figured out you didn't stand a chance with Kagome?"

"Laugh if you want, Mutt-face; I didn't do anything for you." He turned to Kagome. "Kagome, I did care for you; you're real special, and not just because you can see jewel shards, but Lady Kikyo helped me to realize that there was more to that promise I made Ayame than I realized. Somehow, I just knew that she was meant for me from the very start, even though she was still so young." He turned his beautiful blue eyes away in slight embarrassment. "It's a wolf thing, I guess."

"We mate for life." Ayame spoke, slipping her arms around his narrow waist and flat muscular stomach and pulling herself closer. Her stunning eyes of spring-leaf green shone with happiness. Koga grinned possessively and responded by wrapping her in his arms and pulling her even more tightly against his body.

Kagome smiled warmly, the first real smile that she had given him in a while. "It's alright, Koga; in fact it's wonderful. I'm so happy for you both." Then she hugged him quickly, but warmly and kissed him chastely on the cheek, before Inuyasha's hand claimed her own and pulled her gently, but no less possessively against his own body.

"Yeah." He spoke. "Congratulations, Flea-Bag; now get your hands off _my_ mate."

Koga grinned ferally. "Well what do you know, Mutt. Looks like you finally came to your senses too."

"Whatever made you think I needed to, Wolf?"

The others looked on in veiled amusement at the long-time rivals' conflict, but now Sesshomaru raised one brow in elegant impatience. "Are you quite done, Little Brother?" He commented. "Then come, we have other guests to attend to."

Flashing a last annoyed glare and low growl in Koga's direction, Inuyasha returned to his brother's side. The ever increasing group moved back towards the palace, the sons of Inu No Taishou leading the way.

**Note: Though you guys are not reviewing, some of you might wonder how Kikyo convinced Koga to go back and mate Ayame. There is an old Japanese legend that cats (Neko) and foxes (Kitsune) are actually spirits, some malignant, some just mischievous. The females of these spirits will often take the disguise of beautiful women to get close to lords and heroes. It was believed that they could either heal or sicken these men by sleeping with them. Since Kikyo is now a Kitsune Youkai (A fox Demon or Spirit) and a beautiful woman, I granted her that power, extending it into mental healing or harm as well. So, to answer our Chapter Five teaser: Yes, she slept with him, and she used that to guide him towards the destiny and happiness that he is meant to find, with Ayame**.

**So here it is, your next chapter. It may be longer between updates now. I am actually only a couple of chapters ahead of this one in my own writing of this fic, so I don't want to run out of chapters to post before I have new material available. The latest chapter I am writing is turning into a rather long one, so bear with me. I will not leave you hanging. **

Glossary:

TsuraDaiyoukai: This is taken from the already accepted Daiyoukai (Greater) and a prefix (I think) that I once read meant "fire" TSU. The "ra" part is just filler so this translates roughly into "Fire Greater Youkai." Which works as fire-blooded or phoenix-blooded Youkai, considering that Phoenix are creatures of fire.

Aineena: This combines "ai" which is a word for love, "na" which means little and "nee" which is the word or part of the word for sister as "nii" is the word or part of the word for brother. Putting it all together it translates roughly to "loved little sister." Which seems appropriate.

Okayoni: Here I borrowed once again from Japanese legend. Yoni was the faithful maid and companion of a Princess, who died. Her love and faithfulness for the princess was so true that Yoni followed her into death. When the Princess reappeared as a haunting and deceptively dangerous walking spirit, Yoni could be seen following her and carrying a paper lantern decorated with chrysanthemums or peonies, or something like that. Yoni seemed like a devoted sister-figure to me, and sort of played on the death/reborn theme that Kikyo just underwent. I combined it once again with part of the word Okasa(mother) for the family and female caretaker and protector aspect. It seemed an appropriate term for "older sister," other than the more common Onee-sama.

Words I didn't make up, but am not sure are correct:

Hakui: The traditional white robe worn by Mikos

Hakama: This is the word for trousers worn by men, though I think there might be an "s" at the end of the word in that case. Used in this spelling, I believe it refers to the traditional red padded and protective split skirt worn by Mikos. I think it can also refer to a protective belt worn with armor, but again, not sure.

Shitake: A slightly shorter robe worn by men during exercise and training in Kempo and Kendo.

Kobekama: Padded, protective trousers worn by men during exercise and training and often part of full armor as well. The Shitake or Haori are usually tucked into them and then they are tightened about the waist.

Real Words:

Yomi: I have used this word often, though not in this chapter. It refers to the Shinto world of the afterlife. Sesshomaru's statement in the last chapter, I believe: "Leave the past in Yomi, Little Brother." is a more poetic way of saying: "The past is dead, so leave it in the afterlife where it belongs." Not quite as IC in my opinion, but "hey," that's me.

Betsushekima: This is another word for a Miko, but refers to one who focuses her studies with a greater emphasis on martial fighting to protect her temple and faith, basically a Priestess Warrior.

**Thanks to all of you for indulging me. DoS **


	10. An Insult Delivered

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru or any of the original characters from the Anime/Manga series. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, who is probably one of the most amazing Manga writers I have ever known. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. It is just here for fans to enjoy. **

Summary: All right, we get a little tension here, and strangely it has nothing to do with Naraku, yet. I just figured some Youkai would just not really tolerate a Hanyo's presence among such "distinguished" company. Also, I had a lot of fun with the formal language here. I know Sesshomaru is often translated using phrases like "This Sesshomaru," "This one," "This Lord," which I assume is the closest English can get to translating the formal speech that he often makes use of. However, he does get rude when he uses an informal form of "you" to those he sees as inferior to himself. In this exchange, you will note how hard he tries to maintain the formal address, even when he is boiling mad. I also figure, that when he actually gives his name, he is according an extra measure of respect to the one who he is addressing, and naturally that would only be one who he deems worthy of such respect. I have absolutely no idea how accurate a translation I am making, as I have never heard or experienced the formal Japanese speech at all, so I hope that I am not offending anyone. This is definitely not my intent, so I beg for your indulgence.

There will be a brief glossary at the end of this chapter as well, even though there are no made up words in this chapter. The names are just names. If they mean anything, I am not aware of it. They just sounded right to me.

**Chapter Nine****: An Insult Delivered**

The second incident was not so good. It occurred during the heat of the afternoon, when several of the male visitors, including Koga, were practicing Katas in the public training court. Most of the gang was there watching the many handsome Youkai practice their art. Inuyasha was also practicing. Sesshomaru had already put him on a regime of practicing a kata with his sword. Morning and evening the brothers practiced together, but Sesshomaru's greater skill and fluidity was painfully obvious, so during their joint practice, Sesshomaru spent most of the time guiding and helping his little brother through the surprisingly complex series of movements, and in the afternoon, Inuyasha got to practice the series alone.

The weather was quite hot, so many of the young men, Inuyasha included, had removed their Shitakes to cool their heated skin. Kagome could not help, but gaze at her young mate in awe, despite the blush that reddened her cheeks. His muscles were so well-developed and beautifully sculpted, his skin was pale and creamy, like vanilla ice-cream, and the long silver hair streamed down his back and blew in the slight breeze, adding the final breath-taking touch. _"He's one of the most gorgeous men out there!" _She realized rapturously. _"And he's mine; he's all Mine!"_ A more primal thought inserted itself. Unfortunately, someone else had the same thought.

"Kami, but you are a beauty, aren't you?" A deep voice purred. Inuyasha froze, shocked, as two large tanned hands slid around his bare chest and over his nipples, pinching them seductively. "That Hanyo blood adds a real sweet spice to you; you're like a wild animal aren't you?"

It was the Lord of the East, a huge and powerful Bear Daiyoukai. He put his broad, handsome face close to one white, fuzzy ear. "I bet I could tame you real good, Boy."

Inuyasha's heart pounded as the large, strong hands slid slowly down towards the waist-band of his red kobekama. He knew nothing of the etiquette here, but he doubted that his first instinct: to chop off the Bear's hand and stuff it down his throat, was the best choice. The large hand dipped beneath the red cloth, and Inuyasha was as close to panic as he had ever been in his life.

Koga saw what was going on and stopped his own exercise to let out a low, warning growl. Others were stopping as well, staring in dismay.

"Wh-what is he doing?" Even the wise Miroku, could find no explanation for this unexpected development.

Inuyasha fought to keep from trembling. _"Kami! What the Hell am I supposed to do?" _He nearly fainted with relief when the tall, white form of Sesshomaru strode in, accompanied by Kirara and Kikyo, and leading a small contingent of Hawk Demons. The Western Lord instantly noticed the drama taking place on the courtyard sand, and his golden eyes narrowed dangerously. No one stopped him as he strode forward to face the Eastern Lord full on.

"Does the Lord of the East presume to lay hands on This Lord's sibling?" The address was completely formal, but all heard the warning in the polite tone.

The Bear Lord smirked, but much to Inuyasha's relief, he removed the offending hand before turning to face his host. "Surely there is no other reason to have a Hanyo so brazenly displayed at My Lord's side? My Lord must surely realize that such strong, young property provides ample opportunity for mating treaties."

"Sessh, what the Hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed, his shock causing his training on formality and etiquette to fly out the window.

Amazingly, Sesshomaru did not berate him on his rather serious slip, rather he lay one reassuring hand warmly on his younger brother's shoulder, and continued to face the Eastern Lord, his eyes going colder still. "The second son of Inu No Taishou, is no bargaining chip, Lord of the East, nor is he property of these lands to be traded away, like chattel. It is strongly recommended that such inquiries cease immediately."

The Bear Lord leaned closer, sharp, white fangs slowly baring in a silent snarl. His response was still formal, but the words came out like attacks from a sword. "A free Hanyo is a disgrace to the Daiyoukai bloodline. If he is not to have a purpose a Half-breed is to be enslaved, or disposed of."

Sesshomaru's calm face changed slowly to a snarl as well, as Inuyasha looked on in terrified and confused silence. "Those edicts were eliminated from the Lords' Agreement generations ago."

The Bear Lord moved closer. "Not in this Lord's eye, Inu Prince."

This time Sesshomaru did snarl, his hand going automatically to the hilt of Tenseiga. "Are you challenging, Lord of the East?"

The Bear Lord faced him dead on. "I am challenging, White Prince!"

Instantly, Sesshomaru withdrew, becoming cold and forbidding once more, but his eyes burned as he replied. "The first day of the Arena Battles arrives with dawn tomorrow. This Lord will meet the Eastern Lord's challenge at Ama Terasu's rising. Is it agreed?"

"It is agreed; the challange is taken up at Ama Terasu's rising. The Hanyo is the prize."

"ARE YOU FRIGGIN' NUTS !!" Inuyasha yelled, breaking etiquette yet again.

Once again Sesshomaru simply laid one hand on his infuriated brother's shoulder, calming and reassuring him. His eyes never left his enemy's as he replied. "The Sons of Inu No Taishou stand together. The Prince will wield his own sword in the defense of his person and his honour. The Lords of the West suggest that The Lord of the East find his own second to stand at his side against them."

Once again the Bear Lord smirked, but he replied. "The challenge is accepted once again. The Lord Oushiyokama of the Eastern Territories will stand with his ally at This Lord's side." Said lion demon paled noticeably at the declaration, but he did not dare disobey his Liege Lord.

For a moment Sesshomaru stood glaring at the Bear Lord. Then he moved gracefully over to the nearby racks where numerous other Shitakes were draped. Without taking his eyes off his enemy once, he snagged Inuyasha's top from the pile and returned to his side pressing it into his arms. "Cover up that beautiful body of yours, Koi." He told Inuyasha quietly, "And follow my lead."

Astonished to hear his brother call him beautiful, Inuyasha took the robe without a sound. He felt unbelievably violated, as he quickly covered up and bound the shitake tightly around his waist, following his brother quietly towards the group that he had entered with. He felt his friends eyes shifting from him to the Bear Lord, and he felt their righteous fury at the insult he had just been delivered, burn through him. It helped ease the ache in his chest just a little, but no strangers in this courtyard would know how humiliated he felt right now.

He kept his posture straight and tall as Sesshomaru bowed his head to the Hawk Lord and his party. "This Sesshomaru apologizes for the disruption." He told the guests, "But I must leave them now in the capable hands of my Lady and the Lady Kikyo. My Onii-san and I must prepare for the challenge ahead."

The Hawk Lord deferred in return. "It is understood, My Lord, and know that this Karikatora and his party believe the dishonour shown to the Prince by The Lord of the East, to be despicable."

Sesshomaru returned the concession with a grim, but grateful smile. Then leaned close to speak quietly into his brother's ear. "To the private baths, Koi."

The two brothers departed side by side; graceful proud figures in red and white, still the picture of unity and honour. They made their exit perfectly, leaving an awed and admiring silence in their wake, but as they vanished into the first shojii-protected hall, the tears were already sliding rapidly down Inuyasha's cheeks, and a raging anger burned in his wounded heart.

oooooooooooooo 0000000000000 oooooooooooooooooooo

It took but moments for the two brothers to enter the private quarters, but instead of leaving him in the family baths, Sesshomaru led Inuyasha to his own private bath in the Lord's Suite. There he surprised his younger brother once again, by sitting down and drawing him into a warm, comforting embrace. More memories rushed through Inuyasha as his brother's so familiar scent enfolded him; of other times when Sesshomaru had protected and comforted his "Koi," so long ago. He instantly felt himself relax, it was almost instinctual.

"I am sorry, Koi. " Sesshomaru spoke, his usual cool voice, as soft as gentle water running over the skin. "I should have foreseen such an attack, but I did not. You should never have been subjected to such a humiliation."

Being away from the guests and knowing that Sesshomaru did not blame him for what had occurred, Inuyasha managed to get hold of himself. "But why?" He asked. "Because of those damn edicts that bastard mentioned?"

Sesshomaru growled, in spite of himself, but he knew that his little brother deserved to know all. "No." He replied. "The edicts that stated that Hanyos as disgraced creatures of their pure bloodlines were bound to their families as property to do with as they wished, were eliminated from the Lord's Agreement during the time of our grandfather, when father was still training in politics himself. They were voted out by an overwhelming majority. Urue No Yukinshuro's /oo-roo-eh-noh-you-keen-shoo-roh/ family were among the minority."

"Is Urue Yukinshu...?" Inuyasha began.

His brother growled again, reading his younger brother's question without any further words. "Yes, he is of our father's generation. It was why addressing me as 'Prince' indicated challenge. He was reminding me of my youth and inexperience in leadership."

"But if it wasn't about those edicts, what was it?" Inuyasha asked.

A grim, sardonic smile touched his brother's lips. It made Inuyasha nervous. "I would have thought that it was obvious, Koi."

It only took a moment for Inuyasha to understand, and his disgrace came rushing back to him. His face turned crimson and the tears pricked in his eyes once more. He wanted to say something, but somehow he could not; instead he just turned his face away to hide his shame.

It was then that his brother surprised Inuyasha again by gripping his face gently, but firmly by the chin and turning his eyes to look into his own once again. "No, Koi!" And now the words were angry. "You will not crumble with shame and despair! You did nothing to encourage his lecherous attentions, but be beautiful. Anger is what must drive you now! He demeaned and disrespected you! You are the second son of Inu No Taishou, the equal and superior of all! You are no plaything or object of lust; you are an Alpha in your own right! Never suffer such an insult to be given to you again! Use that anger to power your sword, for it is righteous. We fight for your honour and mine; we fight for the honour of our father and our lands and we fight for the honour of our family! We protect them with our strength! If we fail tomorrow, he will take you; more than likely right upon the field and then repeatedly in his chambers, until he is sated. And there is nothing that I can do to stop him. If we do not concede his victory in that way, our family will forever be subjugated to his, and that is unacceptable!"

Once again, Sesshomaru had surprised Inuyasha with his passionate words of warning. It also occurred to him that his brother was not treating him like a idiot, but for once, was telling it like it was. He was talking to him like a fellow Lord and someone responsible for his family honour; someone who _deserved_ to be responsible for his family honour!

The realization, the trust and the passion, stirred something long chained and hurting deep inside the young Hanyo's soul, and it roared forth, fully healed and ready, hungry for vindication, like an angry beast just emerging furiously from a long hibernation. Sesshomaru felt a surge of victory, when he saw his brother's defeated eyes start to burn with his old brashness and vigor; the defiant anger that Sesshomaru had seen so many times in their confrontations over Tetsusaiga or who had the right to kill Naraku. _"There you are, Little Brother. I was right to keep faith in you." _

"You're right Aniki!" Inuyasha growled. "That bastard insulted us, he thought he could put his filthy paws all over me, like I was some kind of _Uke Kun_!" And now his eyes burned even more brightly and one powerful, young fist clenched in emphasis. "Well, I ain't _uke_, and I ain't a disgrace, and I ain't gonna let that creep get away with this! Show me how to help, Onii-Sama and I'll wield Tetsusaiga at your side, until I can shove the blade up that arrogant bastard's ass!"

And Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, simply smiled.

**There you go, short but sweet, and yes that smile at the end was Sesshomaru's usual, "Doom is coming to you all." smile. I hope you enjoyed this latest installment, because you are going to see more of Urue No Yukinshura soon enough. **

**Thank you again and hugs and kisses to my faithful reviewers NightStar28 and KazunaPikachu, both excellent writers in their own right. You guys really keep me going. The rest of you should check out their home pages. They are both regularily posting authors and really neat people. **

Glossary:

Kata: This is a series of exercises that combines either Kempo or Kendo moves into one smooth routine that is done to limber and stretch the muscles and keep the Bushido arts sharp and the body fit. Tai Chi is one of the most popular forms of this Kata, but elevated into a martial art form in itself.

Bushido: The Japanese word for Martial arts.

Kendo: Hand to hand martial arts, meaning not sword work.

uke: This translates roughly into "submissive" and evidently refers to the submissive position in a sexual relationship, and in a mated relationship too. I like to distinguish when we are talking about the adjective or verb and the actual submissive person by using lower and upper case letters. The opposite of this term is "seme" / seh-meh/. Uke is pronounced /oo-keh/ I believe.

Uke Kun: This is somewhat of a risk, so I guess it would qualify as a made up word, because I am not sure that it would be used this way in Japanese. I use it to refer to a male consort, a submissive male partner to use for sexual pleasure, like a courtesan. (a prostitute)

Onii-sama: A respectful term for an older brother.

Onii-san: A formal term for brother. Sesshomaru chose to use that term instead of the more common "Onii-chan" which would be an affectionate term for a younger brother (in this case "chan" is used instead of "kun," though I'm not really sure why) to accord his brother proper respect in the presence of the guests. However affectionate, the term was too much of a belittlement to be used in this case, when Inuyasha had just been so rudely insulted.

Ama Terasu: The Japanese Sun Goddess, the Shinto equivalent to Zeus in Greek Mythology, or Odin in Norse Mythology.

**Thank you all for reading. Please continue to enjoy. DoS**


	11. A Gift Offered

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Jakan or any of the original characters from the Anime/Manga series. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, the lucky woman and I can only aspire to her genius. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. **

Summary: Another short chapter here. I wanted to update with a second one, but it is so super long that you guys will just have to wait. Once again, this may seem like filler, but a few interesting revelations are made here that might be of interest to you, and will be important in the future. There are also a few more hints of my version of past events, and what happened to put our two loving brothers so at odds. So pay attention, there might be a test later on!

Once again I will include a short glossary at the end of the chapter, and up here I will include a pronunciation guide for some of the trickier names. Also, I have no idea if real Japanese people would have acted in this manner after being insulted, but these are Youkai and the world of this story is mine, so that's what I decided.

Pronunciation Guide:

Inu No Taishou (Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father) /ee-noo/ /noh/ /tie-shoh/ ("oh" indicates the short "o" sound) ("tie" is just like a neck tie)

Urue No Yukinshuro (The perverted Bear Lord) /oo-roo-ay/ /noh/ /yew-keen-shoo-roo/ ("ay" indicates the long "a" sound) (yew is pronounced like "you")

Midoriko (The powerful Miko that created the Shikon Jewel) /mih-doh-reekoh/ ("ih" indicates the short "i" sound)

(an underlined syllable means that there is a strong emphasis on that syllable when speaking the word.)

(putting the last two syllables together indicates that those two syllables are run together when speaking the word)

Inu No Kuroshirou (Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's uncle) /ee-noo/ /noh/ /koo-roh-shee-roh/

Kuroshiura (Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's grandmother) /koo-roh-shee-oo-raw/ ("aw" is pronounced ahhhh, like a sigh)

Issaishotera Inuroka (Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's grandfather) /ee-say-show-teh-raw/ /ee-new-row-caw/ ("ow" is pronounced the way we say "Oh", as in "Oh no!" ) ("eh" indicates the short "e" sound)

Issokuryoka (The Alpha Male Two-Tail) /ee-soh-koor-yow-kaw/

Issokurinku (The Alpha Female Two-Tail) /ee-soh-koo-reen-koo/

**Chapter Ten:**** A Gift Offered **

The two brothers did not appear for the rest of the day, but no one expected them to. The family of Inu No Taishou had been delivered an intolerable insult and it was time for them to pull together and make their plans for dealing with this dishonour. Kirara warned the rest of them that they needed to maintain a presence at the celebration, because they should not appear to be concerned about the Lords' well-being.

The Lords were also not expected to appear at the evening meal, because they were making it clear how their hospitality had been violated. Their prominent absence at the feast would remind all the guests that their hosts had been insulted and who exactly was responsible for that insult. It was a very subdued meal with a lot of covert glares directed towards Urue No Yukinshuro and his party, and though they tried to act cocky and non-concerned, their very obvious ostracizing was clear. They finished their meal quickly and headed to their rooms early, much to everyone's relief.

Kagome stayed close to Kikyo, her friends stayed close to her, and Kikyo stayed close to Kirara, who was constantly framed by Issokuryoka and Issokurinku and Koga and Ayame. The Wolf leaders were taking a chance by making their loyalty to the odd family so clear, but it was much appreciated by all those involved, and they did make a very formidable front. It seemed to have the right effect. Kagome caught many whispered comments as the group moved calmly and gracefully through the throng of their guests, and most of the comments seemed to be positive.

_"The Great Dog General would be very proud of his eldest today." _

_"Of his younger too. The Hanyo comports himself with surprising dignity and nobility. The Daiyoukai blood shows true." _

_"The Sons of Inu No Taishou proved their worthiness today. They do their bloodline honour." _

_"I never would have suspected a Hanyo of such strength." _

_"Ahhh, but he is a Daiyoukai Prince. The Great Dog General's blood runs true." _

_"We shall see the true measure of their honour tomorrow. I believe this is the first time that the two brothers fight together." _

_"Well, willingly, that is." _

_"It is a shame that Urue No Yukinshuro had to do disgrace to his family today. Inu No Taishou would be ashamed to see one of his peers betray him so." _

_"It is up to his sons to uphold his Honour." _

"Gee" Kagome spoke nervously to Sango and Miroku. "No pressure tomorrow, is there?"

"We have seen Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru take on challenges together in the past." Miroku spoke calmly. "Even when they are working at odds with each-other, they still manage to conquer."

"Miroku's right." Sango agreed. "Imagine what they will be able to do if they actually work together."

"Very funny, you guys." Kagome replied, glaring.

Kirara smiled calmly. "They will be amazing." She said confidently. "They already become closer and more united. After all their years of division and conflict, they already mend the chasm between them."

"I do not believe that they were ever truly apart in soul." Kikyo spoke softly. "Deep in their hearts, the Sons of the Dog General always knew that they were brothers. Their first years together were too close for them to truly forget."

"How do you know what their early years were like, Onee-sama?" Kagome asked, interested.

The Miko Youkai smiled. "This reborn spirit is one that has been attached to this family for many years before her former body perished. She assisted the Princess Izayoi with the care of the young Inuyasha and worked in the kitchens when the Lord Sesshomaru was a youngling. She died protecting Izayoi and Inuyasha from assassins, before the Lord InuTaishou was able to intercept the rest of the attackers. She was sent through Midoriko by Inu No Taishou himself to be reborn into this body as repayment for her honourable sacrifice."

Kagome stared at her soul-sister in amazement, tears standing in her eyes. The others were equally stunned. "What was her name?" Kagome finally asked.

Kikyo's smile was radiant and satisfied. "Hotaro. She was Koshiku's daughter."

oooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo

Once the guests had gossiped enough to satisfy themselves, they slowly retired to their rooms leaving the family group together. It was then that Kirara turned to Kagome, Miroku and Sango. "You recall that you all had formal fittings in preperation for the Wedding Ceremony?" She asked. They nodded, remembering easily and Kirara smiled again. "Well, to tell you the truth; your outfits for the ceremony were not the only things those measurements were used for. We meant to keep the time of gifting for after this entire affair, but considering the latest developments, I think it wiser to present you with them tonight. Will you follow me?"

Confused, but very intrigued, the group did as the Neko Princess bade, and with Kikyo bringing up the rear, they travelled quickly through the mostly silent castle. They soon arrived at an area that they did not recognize. Kirara spoke a brief word that they could not hear and slid aside the shojii to an inner room without access to the outside. Two armor stands and one sword stand waited in this room, dimly illuminated by lanterns.

Kirara took Kagome's hand first and guided her over to the very first stand. "My Lord Sesshomaru is aware that you prefer to wear uninhibited clothing, as is evident by your modern apparel when you travel."

Kagome felt her self blushing a bit in embarrassment. Kirara did not seem to notice.

"But Sesshomaru-Sama is concerned over your lack of protection. This armor and Hakui are light and unencumbered. They can be worn alone or beneath an outer garment. They are also more traditional of the local fashion and will thus avoid undue attention, if such concerns you. They are made to your measurements and thus should be quite comfortable. Please accept these humble garments as a gift from us."

Speechless, Kagome moved closer. The garments were anything but humble. They included a silk Hakui, which fell to slightly below where her school uniform skirt usually hit. It was a soft ivory color with green and red patterns of plum-blossom and maple-leaves around the hem, sleeves and shoulders. It even incorporated a crest-like detail of a tree-cricket in among the decorations as well.

The armor consisted of a silver and green-trimmed, set of white, protective tabi and kote (leg and arm pieces), and a light chest-plate of woven steel, leather and silk in silver and green. This was finished with a beautiful belt/hakama fashioned in the same style as Sango's, when she wore her demon-slaying armor. It was patterned in green and red. The final few pieces were cool linen under-layers to wick moisture away from the skin and shield it from the heavier armor.

"They're beautiful!" She whispered, finding her words at last. "I-I can't believe you would do this for me! Thank you! Thank you!" And tears shining in her eyes, she impulsively hugged the Neko Princess, which made her smile.

"Sesshomaru will be pleased to know that you liked them." She said.

Then she waited, looking pointedly at Miroku until he offered his arm, and she guided him over to the next arming stand.

"We know you can take care of yourself, Miroku, but the battle becomes harder and more dangerous, and we would also want you to have additional protection when we embark on our final campaign. This armored vest is made to be worn beneath the Houshi drape. It is not metal, but woven silk and leather, so it should not interfere with either your movement or your divine aura. It includes a pair of kote. The one on your left hand is designed to strengthen the flesh around your wind-tunnel. We hope that it will slow down the curse's growth. Please accept this humble gift, Miroku, with our love and appreciation."

Miroku also had tears in his eyes as he reverently examined the robe-length vest of finely and tightly woven leather and stiffened silk. It was purple and black and the kote were black trimmed in a rich amethyst purple.

"It is beautiful." He spoke softly. "I cannot imagine what I did to earn such a fine gift. I am moved beyond words, Lady Kirara." Everyone held their breaths, nervously expecting the monk to reach out and pat the Princess' rear, but the "cursed" hand never moved from its reverent exploration of the fine new armor. When the examination was done, it fell harmlessly back to his side as he bowed graciously. "I am deeply grateful to you and your generous Lord."

"You deserve it, Miroku; whether you realize it or not." The Princess replied.

Now she gently took Sango's hand and led her over to the weapon stand. There was a beautiful set of swords there: A Katana and a Wakasashi in matching sheaths; black decorated in pink and gold.

"We know that you already carry a sword, Sango." Kirara spoke softly. But in recognition of your potential and our friendship, we would like to replace it with this set. They are called Terasai and Kousai and are made from both folded steel and Youkai bones. Though they could not hope to be the equal of Hiraikotsu, they are of higher quality than the blade you carry now, and much more worthy of a warrior of your caliber. Please accept, Sango. We really wanted to do this."

Sango reacted much as she had when Kirara had revealed her former shape as the Two-Tail Kitten Kilala. She was utterly still for a moment, and then her eyes rapidly teared up and she threw herself into the surprised princess' arms.

"They're beautiful!" She wept. "They're so beautiful! It's the most incredible gift I have received in a long time. I don't believe that I'm truly worthy, but I accept them; I accept them, Kirara. Thank you so much; both of you."

The princess embraced the Tajiya tenderly. "You _are_ worthy, Dearest. Some day you will understand that."

Now Kikyo spoke. "You are considered Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's family. He has presented you as this, and despite the fact that this "family" is made up of mostly Humans, no one is questioning it. They have no reason to challenge him, but to challenge his honour and his choice. But in return for this acknowledgement, you are to act in this capacity. You are expected to be at the battle tomorrow, and prepared to defend him and Inuyasha if the Lord Urue No Yukinshuro decides to use deceit to win his battle against him. You should wear protection and carry weapons beneath your formal garments. I will be in the stands ready to assist, should the need arise."

"I will be standing by your side as well." Kirara now spoke. "As Lord Sesshomaru's mate, I am expected to stand with his family. And Koga and Ayame have agreed to keep Shippo and Rin with them in the stands, and protect them from harm."

"Do you really believe that Urue No Yukinshuro would stoop to dishonourable tactics to win the day, Lady Kikyo?" Miroku asked seriously.

The Miko Youkai nodded her head once, her expression cool and bitter. "He violated Lord Sesshomaru's hospitality, and humiliated Inuyasha publicly in the heart of his brother's castle. Hotaro's spirit remembers, he was always a rival of Lord Taishou's as well. He, and that despicable brother of his."

"Lord Yukinshuro has a brother?" Kagome asked nervously.

But Kikyo shook her head. "No." She spoke. "Lord Taishou." Her voice became strained and angry. "The Black Dog, they called him. Inu No Kuroshirou. He was much younger than Inu No Taishou, born about a century before their father departed, leaving Inu Taishou in charge of his lands. Their mother was a Kuro Inu, the last Princess of the South. Kuroshiura was beautiful and kind, but her second son tore his way out of her so brutally that she eventually died from the injuries. Lord Issaishoutera Inuroka never quite recovered from her loss, and perhaps that caused him to be slightly colder towards his second son. Perhaps that was why he turned out the way he did."

"How was that?" Kagome asked again. "What did he do?" They noticed that Kirara was pale and strained as well.

"Something unforgivable." Kikyo replied, her expression almost as cold and forbidding as it had been before her rebirth. "But I will not say any more. It is not my place. I imagine you will learn of it eventually, but I will bide my time, and hold my tongue."

Intrigued, but also feeling a strange sense of foreboding, the small family group followed the Miko and the Princess back through the corridors of the palace in silence.

**So another teaser there. What exactly did Inu No Kuroshirou do, and how does Kirara know about it? Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. **

**Thank you once again to my wonderful, faithful reviewers NightStar28 and KazunaPikachu, and also to Murasahki-chan. I am flattered that my story has caught the interest of someone who is such a Sesshomaru/Inuyasha brotherly relationship enthusiast. I hope I continue to please. Anyway, you guys are just awesome. Thank you so much. **

Glossary: Not much here this time.

Wakasashi: A sword similar in shape and quality to the Katana, but of a shorter length suitable for fast parries and thrusts. It is also lighter weight and can be easily wielded in one hand. A Katana and Wakasashi are the most common parts of a warriors "Daisho," which I will define for you in a future chapter.

Kuro: Black (in color)

Hotaro: Firefly AKA Lightening bug

Kote: Protective coverings for the arms ( I think)

Tabi: Japanese socks, which have the big toe separated from the rest of the foot to allow for the standard flip-flop like footwear. But I think this can also refer to protective coverings on the legs.

"Hiraikotsu": The name of Sango's huge demon-slaying boomerang.

Onee-sama: A polite term for an older sister

**Thank you to all my readers. I am really enjoying posting this fic. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much. See you next chapter! DoS**


	12. A Challenge Met

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the original characters appearing in the Anime/Manga series. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, their ingenious creator, and my respect for her is immeasurable. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not intended for use of profit or any other type of financial gain. I make no money from this; I just enjoy playing with these characters way too much. **

Summary: Okay, if you guys are sick of the glossaries, or thought those pronunciation things were annoying, I apologize. I am not by a long shot any kind of expert in the Japanese language, but I thought that sharing my limited knowledge might help aspiring writers use some of the Japanese terminology in their own stories with increased confidence. There are also some "creative license" words included here, so they will always get an explanation at the end of my chapters. I will also include a brief explanation of a revelation appearing in this chapter, at the end.

This is it! The first of a number of major butt-kickings, and believe me there will be more. This is a very long chapter, so I hope you are ready for a big read. I also hope that the wait will be worth it. Oh, and I just learned that Ayame was specific only to the anime, so if you manga enthusiasts object to her inclusion in this story, I beg your kind indulgence, I am ignorant of most of the differences between the two series , and I really liked her when I saw her. Besides, I want Koga to get a good mate that he can aspire to be worthy of.

Pronunciation Guide:Though I will include pronunciations of most of the difficult names, through-out the remainder of this story, only the ones underlined are significant characters, so please don't kill yourselves trying to remember them all.

Oushiyokama:(The young Lion Lord, who is expected to fight at Yukinshuro's side) /oo-shee-yoh-kaw-maw/ ("oh" indicates the short "o" sound) ("aw" is pronounced as if you were sighing; "ahhhhhhh")

Meido Zangetsuhe: (This is not a person's name, but the name of one of the potential powers of the swords of the fang) /may-dow/ /zawn-geht-soo-eh/ ("may" rhymes with "pay" as in "Pay me my money!") ("eh" indicates the short "e" sound.) ("ow" is pronounced "Oh," as in "Oh! What a lovely day.")

Terado Zangetsuhe (Creative License word, see end of chapter) /teh-raw-dow/ /zawn-geht-soo-eh/

Mizu No Kiza (another "creative License word, see end of chapter) /mee-zoo/ /noh/ /kee-zaw/

**Okay! Enough of the technical stuff. On with the action. Please enjoy. **

**Chapter Eleven****: A Challenge Met **

They arrived at the family quarters, and immediately noticed that the two cubs were not in their beds. They followed instinct and found their way to the courtyard outside the family dojo. The two children crouched together whispering excitedly, the shojii open just enough to watch what was going on outside. They turned around slowly, their eyes large and guilty as their elders stood behind them, their arms crossed sternly over their chests.

"And why aren't the two of you in bed?" Kagome asked, looking as forbidding as her pretty, soft face could manage. Shippo started to answer, when a strong cry from beyond the half-open screen turned everyone's attention back towards the courtyard.

"Dark Scar!" Coldness sliced through all of them as they saw Inuyasha slice through the air with Tetsusaiga to create a large half-moon portal in the air. It was cold and dark and frightening in appearance and glowered like a disfiguring wound in the clean face of the air. "You better not let me down, Sessh!" Then he sprang into the portal and disappeared along with the dark slash. Sesshomaru did not hesitate, but sliced in the air with Tenseiga. Another half-moon portal appeared in the air, this one pure and gold in color, oriented exactly opposite to the one Inuyasha had cut with Tetsusaiga. The observers noticed that while the dark portal was oriented to duplicate the waning moon, this one represented the waxing one. Instantly Inuyasha reappeared, leaping out of the provided portal and landing gracefully at his brother's side. "That was perfect, Aniki!" He shouted victoriously. "We did it!"

Sesshomaru smiled at his brother's exuberance, but kept his cool demeanor in tact. "Well done." He replied, "But it is not perfected until we can reverse the roles. Aim for the far corner of the court, Otouto; you must be able to place the Dark Scar precisely."

Inuyasha nodded, but his familiar cockiness shone in his glorious golden eyes. "Watch me!" He slashed one-handed with the sword, and all the observers noticed that his form was already more graceful. It was also the first time he had used only one hand to wield the massive blade. "Dark Scar!" Precisely where he aimed, the dark portal appeared, and the observers felt, once again the coldness cut through them, when the gaping moon-shaped maw opened at his command. If Sesshomaru approved, he did not actually say, but he leaped forward without hesitation and disappeared into the black scar. As soon as he had passed completely through, the dark hole closed up after him. Inuyasha did not appear worried, but all saw him grip Tetsusaiga with both hands again and heard his tense whisper; "Come on, Aniki."

Not a moment later a bright light appeared in the air directly next to him. It rapidly opened up into the beautiful half-moon portal, and leading with Tenseiga, Sesshomaru literally sailed out of the brilliant doorway to land perfectly at Inuyasha's side. "Very good, Little Brother." He spoke coolly. "You have mastered the _Meido Zangetsuhe_, just as Father intended."

"It wouldn't be the same without the Light Scar, Aniki." Inuyasha spoke nervously.

"You need not appease me, Otouto. I have no difficulty with this development. The _Terado_ _Zangetsuhe_ is meant to work in concert with the Dark Scar, but the _Meido Zangetsuhe _stands alone. It is better added to Tetsusaiga's deadly abilities. Tenseiga is above all else, a healing sword."

"And you don't have a problem with this?"

"The sword serves my purpose, Otouto. I can now use it to attack my enemies, and the _Mizu No Kiza _that Tetsusaiga passed on to Tenseiga is an equally powerful ability; it is simply less fatal."

"Well, I'm glad that's established." A new voice broke in, and everyone started once again and turned towards one of the courtyard's sides as two swift and silent shapes leaped over the wall and landed facing the two brothers. Koga's white teeth shone in a feral grin and his bright blue eyes gleamed with battle-lust. He was wearing his standard armor again and the Goraishi shone in his hands. Landing silently next to him in her own armor, armed with a gleaming set of claws and a kama, Ayame looked equally fierce. "So have you two losers practiced enough? You think you're ready for a real challenge?"

"Your assistance in this matter is appreciated, Wolf Lord." Sesshomaru told Koga calmly. "My otouto and I must learn to fight as a team, if we are to defeat Lord Yukinshuro on the morrow."

"I don't know, Sessh." Inuyasha spoke up. "This doesn't really seem like a fair test. We aren't trying to kill anyone here. Maybe that oughta change."

"If you want it, Mutt; I'll be glad to oblige." Koga growled, his grin becoming even more feral.

Ayame rolled her eyes expressively. "Will you two just cut the rivalry for half a minute? This is a question of honour and survival, so put your petty conflicts aside."

"Well said, Lady Ayame." Sesshomaru remarked in his most cool, superior tone. He raised one white eyebrow gracefully towards his brother. "Are you quite finished, Little Brother?"

Inuyasha did not move from his ready stance, his golden eyes gleamed eagerly as he and Koga faced eachother in challenge. "Finished enough to take this flea-bag down." He replied.

Sesshomaru sighed, and it was echoed by one from Ayame. "Remember Otouto, this is an experience in team-work. Do not be tempted to go after the ookami by yourself. If you were to do that tomorrow, Lord Urue would defeat us very rapidly."

"Don't worry about me, Aniki." Inuyasha replied without taking his eyes off the proud, erect Wolf Prince before him. "I know what's at stake. But that doesn't mean I ain't gonna enjoy this."

Koga clenched his Goraishi-armed fist. His smile was fierce. "Bring it on, Mutt-face." And the battle began.

Those watching, very quickly forgot that they had originally come to fetch the kits. They were completely caught up in the brilliant spectacle before them. The four warriors involved were all spectacular, and each team fought with a unity that was truly striking.

Koga and Ayame were like one. Their breathtaking battle style of leaps, flips and spectacular spinning kicks was exhilarating and exciting; even though he had lost the shards in his legs, Koga was still amazing . The mates moved around in a perfect dance of agility and speed, attacking from several different directions at once, either with multiple distance attacks or rapid slashes and blows up close. Not only did they both make a fine showing of themselves individually, but they supported eachother fully. If one left a flank open, the other was quickly there to cover; if one was open for attack the other rapidly closed in to draw the other out of danger. Not only did the Wolf Mates work well with eachother, but it was clear that both admired eachother's skill and beauty. They cried encouragement and praise at eachother's best moves, and clearly enjoyed the experience of fighting side by side. In fact at one time when Koga caught Ayame up to pull her clear of one of Sesshomaru's attacks, he used their contact to press a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Don't you leave me yet, Gorgeous." He growled, "Not when I just discovered you." As he landed clear of the two brothers, he set her down with a gentleness and reluctance that was almost palpable. The observers could almost see the glowing red string that tied them together body and soul.

While Koga and Ayame were mates and clearly expected to be in sink, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were truly surprising. It was as if the two silver-haired brothers so long separated by anger, resentment and pain had reached down deep into their souls and found something there that they had never quite forgotten. _"It must have been something really amazing, to bring such incredible unity and care out in them, after only a few days." _Kagome thought. _"Kami, they must have really loved eachother." _

"_From great love there often comes great hate_." Kikyo quoted, almost as if she were reading her sister's thoughts. "Because Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru were so close as youngsters, their emotional separation was particularly painful for them both. Their hurt and sense of betrayal twisted their love into hatred, but not to the point were when one reached out to the other, they could not quickly reunite. They always loved eachother, even when they hated eachother."

"They're amazing." Kagome breathed. "Look at them!"

"The Bear Lord and his Liege do not stand a chance." Miroku stated matter-of-factly.

"The question is what will they do when they lose?" Sango spoke seriously.

"Lord Oushiyokama will surrender with grace and honour and offer himself for execution or subjugation as My Lord Sesshomaru sees fit. As for UrueYukinshuro, that is why we will be standing ready at their backs. I would not be surprised if he attempted something more dishonourable, just to reclaim his dignity." Kirara spoke flatly. "We will have to be wary of him."

The battle was spectacular and clearly challenging for both groups, but it soon became evident that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had it. The younger's powerful and fiery attacks combined with the elder's calm and poised back-up seemed to be an unbeatable combination. They used the Dark Scar and _Terado Zangetsuhe _to help eachother escape from the most dangerous attacks, and their swords' other abilities to throw their opponents off balance and push them to the brink of surrender. In the end, it was the _Mizu No Kiza_, the "Water Scar," perfectly executed by Sesshomaru that won the practice duel. It looked just like the Wind Scar, except the swirling energy was blue and white and the effect was far less deadly. As the Daiyoukai used it in its weakest capacity, it blew the mates all the way across the courtyard, leaving them dazed and disoriented, but quite unhurt. In stronger capacity, it could cause severe bruises and contusions, or knock an enemy out cold for days, and evidently it had the ability to lay low 100 enemies in one shot, meaning it completely subdued them, knocked them out, put them to sleep, utterly incapacitated them or banished them altogether. It was a powerful ability, but also a gentler one; an ability truly worthy of a healing blade wielded in a powerful and noble Daiyoukai's hands.

When the victory was conceded and the brother's helped the mates to their feet, Ayame shook her head in wonder. "That was incredible! Your swords grow more powerful every day."

"And your teamwork." Koga spoke, "I never thought you two stubborn mutt-heads could ever pull it together enough to actually be effective."

"It was an honour matching battle skills with you, Wolf Lord, Princess." Sesshomaru spoke, smoothly ignoring the Wolf Prince's irreverent words.

"Yeah, I guess you're alright after all, Flea-Bag."

Koga's grin was much warmer now. "So are you, Mutt-Face." It was the closest the two rivals would ever get to acknowledging their friendship, but for now it was enough.

The battlers headed back inside. Koga and Ayame were granted places in the family quarters for the remainder of their stay as acknowledgement of their offer of allegiance, their honour, and for their protection. They wrapped their arms tightly around eachother and headed to bed together. Kirara met Sesshomaru, placing a mantle around his shoulders and deferring to him with grace and beauty, passion burning in her eyes.

Kagome had a different greeting in mind. As Inuyasha entered the Dojo, she grabbed the front of his shitake and pulled him to her with a commanding pressure. As he stared at her in surprise, she stretched up and pressed her lips tightly to his in a passionate kiss. For a moment he was stunned, then instinct took over and he drew her fiercely close, pressing her against his strong, young chest, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her even nearer. One hand slid up and entwined in her long, dark tresses, and he deepened the kiss tenderly and powerfully, leaving both their bodies breathless, and singing with love and exhilaration.

Sango saw Miroku stop to watch the couple embrace, a look of gentle joy on his face before his glance turned to her. It happened quickly, even as he masked it with swift control. She saw the sorrow and longing in those beautiful purple eyes, a look that called and resonated with the tears and yearning in her own heart. Then he turned away again and headed quietly and softly towards his own room.

She watched him walk away again, feeling as if part of her soul had just been torn away with that one brief, lingering gaze. _"Miroku, do you love me? Oh, Kami; I burn for you! Why do you hold yourself apart from me? Am I not worthy? Am I tainted by the death of all my loved ones, or is it your own curse that keeps you away from me? Oh, Miroku; I don't know how much more of this I can take!" _

Quickly, so that no one would see her tears, Sango turned away from the embracing lovers and headed swiftly for the room she shared with Kagome. _"But how much longer, Sister? How much longer before the call from your mate draws you to his side and to his bed? Oh, Kagome; I want this for you so badly, but I am not sure that I can endure the loneliness right now, when the only one I truly long for remains so close and yet so far out of my reach." _

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # **

The rising sun saw the arena, built like an Ancient Greek Colosseum in a large open area of the palace grounds, packed to the gills with observers for the first of the celebration's arena battles. Breakfast had been served in darkness, so that all the guests could be ready to attend the fateful match.

As Kagome looked around from her place on the Lord's Platform, she was positive that indeed every guest in the palace was crammed into this one limited space. Fortunately, the arena's capacity was much larger than what the guest quarters held, but there were also day guests, servants and other observers that had come to watch this momentous event.

She was wearing her new armor, and found that Kirara had spoken the truth. It was almost as comfortable as her school uniform. For the sake of propriety, Kagome wore the Hakui with a Priestess' Hakama skirt as well, which had also been provided for her in case of colder weather, or a need for greater modesty. It was green and added just the right effect under the formal kimono-mantle that she wore over it. She carried her bow and arrows, and wore her long, flowing curls in the traditional Miko's gathered tail.

Next to her, Sango wore her Slayer armor under a formal, flowing pink kimono mantle. Of course she carried the huge demon-boned boomerang Hiraikotsu over one shoulder, and Terasai and Kousai bound proudly to the obi beneath her protective hakama belt. She stood straight and tall, her hazel eyes gleaming in challenge towards any who would dare endanger her loved ones. Her dark brown hair blew in the wind of the early morning breezes, which seemed to add the perfect touch. She looked magnificent, and though she did not notice, her attention being taken by keeping an eye out for potential enemies in the crowd, Miroku could hardly keep his eyes off of her.

_"She is the most magnificent and beautiful creature I have ever known. Am I a fool to hold back from telling her how truly beautiful she is? Ahh, Sango; I begin to doubt my resolve more with every day that passes. Will I be able to resist much longer, or will your beauty and this endless burning in my heart, conquer me in the end? Can I truly condemn you to another blow of sorrow purely to quench my unbearable desire?" _

Despite, her own vigilance, Sango did manage to take a few moments to feast her eyes on the beautiful Monk, so close that her hand ached to caress his strong, bare shoulder. His armored vest could be adjusted to be worn over his shoulders or secured about his chest, so that he could continue wearing the formal Priest's drape without betraying its presence. _"Kami! Is it wrong of me to find a Priest's vestments arousing? He looks so beautiful, so desirable!" _

It was not surprising. Though Miroku had not yet earned the orange drape given to the highest order of the Buddhist priests, he still wore the Indian-origin wrap for formal occasions. The formal style simply consisted of one long, broad piece of cloth wrapped several times about his body and then draped over one shoulder. This left part of his upper chest and one shoulder bare to the world, and did a very good job showing off the fine, toned physique that hid beneath the loose, concealing garments that were a monk's expected style. Today the drape's color was purple and it matched his eyes so perfectly that it could have been made for him, even though it was not part of the formal garments that the three of them had commissioned before coming to the palace. He held his golden staff, and the mystical rings chimed softly in the same breeze that blew Sango's hair so romantically about her lovely face.

Beyond Miroku was Kirara, framed as usual by Issokuryoka and Issokurinku, but Kagome noticed that as the crowd gathered, there were other Two-Tails that stalked quietly among the guests in a silent prowl. Kirara had spoken the truth here too. They were amazing: velvet-pelted and beautifully formed, every muscle and line perfect, every fang, every claw gleaming. The females looked rather like Kirara had when she had been cursed: white pelted with black slash-like markings on their paws and tails, which burned with silent flames when their power was at its strongest. Their eyes were red and their fangs like those of the ancient saber-toothed tigers.

The males were slightly larger and more muscular with thicker manes. They were a deep lacquer brown in color with black slash-like markings not only on paws and tails, but across their backs as well. Like the females, those marks burned in a continuous, silent fire when their power was at its strongest. They had the large fangs and red eyes of their females, but where the various blazes that all of them bore in the center of their foreheads were black for the females, they were white on the males.

Kirara was decked out like they had never seen her before, and for the first time they could see the fierce warrior that rested beneath her cool Neko Princess facade. Not that she wasn't every bit the princess, but she was also a fighter, and would stand at Sesshomaru's side as strongly as Inuyasha stood beside him now.

Her outfit consisted of several layers, and they had watched each layer go on, because Sesshomaru had armed her in the ritualistic ceremony of preparation this morning, as she had clad him. Kagome and Inuyasha, unfamiliar with the ritual, only watched so that they could participate next time it became necessary. It was the first time that the rest of the family had observed any truly open intimacy between the proud Daiyoukai couple. Not only did they brush out eachother's long silver hair, but the placing of each layer had been marked with a tender caress, and when Kirara had been fully prepared, they had turned into eachother's arms and kissed passionately.

Now Kirara wore her standard white and pale jewel blue, along with the protective hakama/obi of azure blue and orange. The decorative images on her hakui were of swirling clouds and her protective. pale blue hakama skirt was actually a skirt, split exactly at the knee on either side for even greater ease of movement. The legs were modestly screened with several layers of sheer white silk, but it was still a daring and unconventional style.

She wore arm wraps and protective kote and knee-level boots in the same embossed leather style Sesshomaru wore. The color of her kote and boots was lacquer-brown. Over the hakui was a light, but very protective chest-plate. Ornate in style, silver in color, it combined its strong protection with a very aesthetic and flattering style. It was clearly created to be worn on the outside, as Sesshomaru's was, but for the sake of ceremony, they had covered it with another kimono, with similar colors and patterns as the Hakui and worn hitched up on one side to expose a shapely leg. Even though the gathered cloth only revealed sheer white silk, it looked provocative and aggressive.

She carried three blades, A full _Daishou, _as Sango wore, including both the Katana and the Wakasashi, and their third part; the Tanto. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was having special weapons made for her by Totosai, but that was not a gift for a wedding ceremony, so until they were done, she carried these. Kagome, knew that they were of the highest quality and possibly had one or two special abilities, but no-one had ever seen them drawn yet. Hopefully, they wouldn't see them drawn today either.

Over everything, she wore a gorgeous tanzen mantle. It was white, and brought together all her colors in it's rich, fine embroidery. Her long black-streaked, silver hair; magnificent garments; and thick, silky Mokomoko blew in the morning winds, revealing the regal markings on her beautiful face and the fire in her emerald green eyes. She would not hesitate to kill anyone who thought to dishonourably attack her Lord, or those she had pledged her life to protect. She was truly awe-inspiring, a glorious Daiyoukai warrior princess, and all who looked upon her knew that after today, no one would ever doubt her status or her royal blood again.

Up in the stands, Kagome very quickly caught sight of Kikyo. Though her soul carriers hid themselves currently, Kikyo was still distinct. Though formally dressed she was also fully armed and armored and had claimed a place in a position that would provide the best vantage point to cover them from above with her bow.

Koga and Ayame were nearby as well. They wore their formal raiment again, but Kagome did not fail to note that the lowest layer had been replaced with their armor, and while currently concealed, they did have their weapons at hand too. Shippo and Rin draped half on and half off their laps, in an attitude that Kagome could see very clearly being taken up by the young couple's own cubs one day. The two children were formally dressed and cute as buttons. They half-played, half-watched the action around them, but despite the fact that they seemed to be putting on the "cute" act to relieve tension, there was something wary and cautious about their attitudes as well. They knew that their presence here was not just for fun.

Everyone was here and the sun was just starting to rise above the horizon and spreading its first golden beams into the stands, not quite reaching the floor. It was time for the challengers to enter. Their party entered first, all of them armed and armored, though there was a low growl of disapproval from the stands as it was revealed that they did not conceal their agressive apparel with any type of formal garment. Kagome looked at them nervously. There was something different about them, though at this moment, she could not really tell what it was.

Sango was the one who enlightened them. "One of their party is missing, and it's not the Lion Lord."

Miroku's sharp gaze swept the stands in response. "He is not among the audience in the stands either."

Kirara nodded. "The Rat." She spoke. "The Seneschal Rikuchosa."

"Where do you think he went?" Kagome asked anxiously.

Kirara's face twisted with distaste. "Hopefully to hide his pathetic tail in a hole somewhere and never come out, but unfortunately he is far too loyal to Urue No Yukinshuro for that."

"Then it has something to do with the Bear Lord's dishonourable plans." Miroku spoke. It was not a question, but Kirara treated it that way.

"Yes, and we can only hope that they hold off until the conflict is resolved." She replied.

" Don't worry, Kirara." Sango spoke. "We will be on the alert." Miroku nodded in agreement and Kagome tightened her grip nervously on her bow.

Now the two combatants came out. The Lord Urue No Yukinshuro admittedly looked quite magnificent. His large well-developed body was clad in an elaborate array of ornamental garments. Brown and blue seemed to be his main colors with accents of purple and orange. He had armor very much like Sesshomaru's, but even more spiked and an intimidating metallic black in color. He wasn't wearing formal raiment either, but the fighters were not expected to. His weapon was not a sword. Not surprisingly, it was a large, savage battle axe, with a slightly smaller one secured to his side. He looked quite capable of wielding them both at the same time.

His black hair was secured in a tight, but impressive topknot, which exaggerated the broad, savage planes of his face and his strong, handsome features. The three wide, orange slashes on each of his cheeks caused his orange-hazel eyes to look slightly red, and the black, bear-claw symbol on his forehead stood out starkly on his fierce, tanned brow.

The Lion Demon, Lord Oushiyokama, who walked quietly out behind his Liege, was of a broader build as well, but compared to the Bear Lord, he looked positively slender! He was also, much younger, maybe only a few decades older than Sesshomaru. He was even more handsome than his Liege Lord with a rich amber-hued skin and deep golden eyes mottled with green. He had two blue slashes on each cheek and a stylized chrysanthemum symbol on his forehead in bright, sunshine yellow. His thick mane of auburn hair flowed down almost as long as Inuyasha's, but part of the thick tresses were pulled up in a central crest drawing any stray strands back from falling into his face.

He wore similar garments to Lord Urue Yukinshuro but the armor looked to be far less heavy and far less spiked. His clothing was mostly golden-brown and purple in color, but he had accent colors of pale yellow and dark green. He also had a nice full, flowing tail that lashed rather provocatively from his hips. He fought with a sword and a hand weapon that appeared as a gauntlet-like kote with four long, sharp claws extending from the back of the glove.

Once the challengers had taken their place, and the rising sun started extending its golden rays down to slide across the arena floor, it was time for the Lords of the West to arrive. They did not disappoint, and amid soft, awed sighs they appeared. The crowd's reaction was not unwarranted; they were probably one of the most beautiful sights Kagome had ever seen.

They walked out slowly, postures graceful and erect. Even the morning breezes seemed to be on their side right now, as they caught up the glorious silver tresses and blew them around in a beautiful dance of long silken strands and clean, masculine scents, and of course they blew them back away from the faces so that everyone could admire the fierce, golden eyes and the beautiful aesthetic lines of their young, noble faces. It was a shame that Inuyasha had no markings because Sesshomaru's looked so incredibly good. The two magenta-stripes on each of the Daiyoukai's gracefully boned cheeks and the blue crescent moon symbol on his noble brow, seemed to glow as the sun ascended, and he moved closer to his foe.

They wore no armor, and their only weapons were the two swords. They were dressed alike in simple shitakes and kobekama. Sesshomaru's shitake was white decorated with red sakura blossoms and was worn over a red shatsu. His kobekame were plain white. Inuyasha's shitake was red decorated with white ornamental maple leaves and was worn over a white shatsu. His kobekame were plain red.

Now the wind was tugging at their garments too, causing them to flutter and blow with the long hair, and the cloth to mold attractively to their slenderly muscular bodies. Of course, the mokomoko was caught up in the breeze as well and the soft, rippling fur danced and undulated gracefully in that same wind. All eyes were glued on them as they finally stopped, side by side, and faced their opponents unbowed. The sun rose fully into the sky flooding the world below with golden, glorious light. The entire scene seemed to glow and the two silver-haired figures were radiant in that amber illumination. Even Ama Terasu herself seemed to be aspiring to grant her beneficence to the Dog General's sons. It just didn't seem fair.

Jakan's absence was keenly felt, and Kagome wondered where he had gone on this momentous occasion. It must have been important, because she had never seen Sesshomaru without the little green-skinned imp trotting self-importantly behind him. She was sure that had he been here, the job of the announcer would have gone to him, but instead it was a handsome demon man with long raven hair and brilliant green eyes.

He was, according to Koshiku, Kenjani, the household steward and by the gorgeous raiment that he wore, he was used to being a very visible person around the palace. He stood on the platform where the bands for the Bon Odori Dances played with a group of three very beautiful female Badger Demons in somewhat revealing but quite formal outfits in the Inu Lords' red and white. They beat the great drums and ceremonial gong to signal the crowd for the inevitable silence. It was time for the match to start.

"The first match of the arena battles begins." The raven-haired Kenjani announced in his fine-timbered tenor. "The Lords of the West, Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha, defend their honour against Lord Urue No Yukinshuro of the East and Lord Oushiyokama of the Eastern Territories. The battle continues until both partners on one side are fully at the mercy of the other."

The drums sounded again as all four combatants tensed and made ready to spring into action. Then they stopped and both sides leaped forward.

"Remember, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru told him in a low voice "Do not let him provoke you. He will likely make many degrading statements in an attempt to anger you and goad you into becoming careless."

"Don't worry about me, Sessh." Inuyasha replied. "This guy's sick fantasies mean nothing to me. Not anymore."

The Bear Lord was rushing forward, brandishing his axe with a barbaric yell, his vassal roared out his challenge as he charged in behind him. It was a stark contrast to the intense silence of their opponents. No Yukinshuro got the first swipe, surprisingly fast for wielding a weapon of such massive size. He was not fast enough. Sesshomaru sprang easily out of the way and sailed quickly back in again, Tenseiga sweeping forward gracefully, as he came closer. The slender blade scraped off the the Bear Lord's armor with the screech of metal on metal.

Meanwhile Inuyasha spun deftly out of the way as the Lion Lord struck at him with his own sword. Then pivoted back, knocking the second attack, the strike with the claw weapon, aside with a powerful one-handed strike with the flat of his blade. His long silver hair performed a counter dance in a beautiful swirl, the strength of his blow hurling Oushiyokama back several feet, to land rather hard on his long, silky tail. Kagome gasped with admiration, her lower body feeling deliciously tight. The brothers ended up back to back in the center of the floor, swords glowing together.

It was then that gasps of astonishment were heard from some of the nearest audience. "Look at Lord Inuyasha's face!"

Kagome heard the whispers and looked, then gasped in shock and grasped Sango's shoulder tightly. "His cheeks! Sango! The marks are showing on his cheeks!" Sure enough, blazing into the light of the early morning, everyone saw the single purple streaks on his cheeks that only appeared when Inuyasha was in his full demon form,and yet ...

"His eyes remain gold. Nor do his fangs and claws grow or sharpen." Miroku noted. "He is not transforming, Kagome!"

"I think the combination of their Youki energy is strengthening him!" Sango exclaimed. "Their family blood calls to them both."

Kirara nodded, and she was smiling joyfully. "I had hoped this would happen. I just did not expect it to happen so quickly. They're reconciliation is complete. The Sons of Inu No Taishou have become one!"

"The Bear Lord and his vassal are already defeated then." Sango breathed. "Nothing can stand against two Daiyoukai siblings who have completed the final bonding."

"But Inuyasha is only half-Daiyoukai." Kagome spoke. "What does that mean for him?"

"It means that, even though he is half-blooded, he and Sesshomaru have completed a connection very similar to a mating bond." Sango explained. " He can't die anymore, not unless he is killed. As long as Sesshomaru is alive, Inuyasha's lifespan becomes that of a full Daiyoukai. If Sesshomaru dies, he returns to his normal Hanyo life-span, that is if he survives the death of his brother at all."

"They will feel eachother always. They can communicate just by expression and body language and with the speed of thought." Kirara continued. "They will be able to call eachother mentally, and they can strengthen and heal eachother by sharing their Youki energy. Inuyasha's marks appearing as they have, are almost like the mating marks, but they are involuntary."

"Will he always wear them then?" Miroku asked, fascinated.

"That is hard to say." Kirara replied. "Certainly at times of emotional significance: Battles, important ceremonies, love-making," Kagome blushed, "times of distress. Other than that, I do not know."

Back on the floor of the arena Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seemed to be proving Sango's point as they separated in a graceful parting then closed in rapidly on the flanks of their two opponents. Inuyasha had definitely become more fluid in both his movements, and the wielding of his Tetsusaiga. For a brief moment Kagome wondered how much of that was due to his practice and how much was due to his new bond with Sesshomaru. A moment later, she didn't care, as she saw Inuyasha slice deep into Oushiyokama's side and then follow it up with a powerful blow to his jaw that sent him flying across the floor again. "First blood!" She squealed. "Inuyasha got first blood!"

Shortly thereafter, Kenjani confirmed it. "First Blood to the Lords of the West!"

The cry came to thunderous applause and the victorious drumming from the Badger women. Oushiyokama climbed slowly back to his feet, but it was clear that the cut had been serious. He leaned against the nearest support, his one hand pressed to his side, and yet seemed ready to to continue.

"Pursue him, Otouto!" Sesshomaru spoke as the Lion Demon grasped his sword in both hands again and started to move foreward. Then Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Lord Yukinshuro, who was advancing on him with both his axes whirling.

"Upstart, Little Whelp!" The Lord growled, slashing at Sesshomaru's unprotected middle with one axe. Sesshomaru leaped out of the way, but it was close. "Your father was a soft-hearted, two-timing degenerate!" He slashed with the larger axe, coming even closer, Sesshomaru barely managed to fold his lean body out of reach of the razor-sharp blade's edge. "He soiled your family's bloodline by siring that disgusting little Hanyo, dishonoured you and your noble mother!"

Sesshomaru flipped gracefully over his enemy's head and brought the sword down with a swift two-handed cut to the Bear Lord's shoulder. The slender, powerful blade found a seam in the spiked armor and cut deep into the thick muscle between his foe's neck and shoulder. The Bear Lord roared in pain and with a powerful and fluid spin, the young Inu Daiyoukai brought his mokomoko whipping outward to send the powerful Lord plowing face first into the ground about 5 feet away. As his enemy tried to shake off the stunning coup De Gras, Sesshomaru growled his reply.

"If you find my brother so disgusting, why does your scent stink of lust every time you so much as glance in his direction?"

"Second Blood, to the Lords of the West!" came Kenjani's cry and once again the drums and applause echoed through the great Colosseum.

Sesshomaru glanced to where Inuyasha fought Oushiyokama and saw that while clearly at a disadvantage, the Lion Demon continued to hold his own against Inuyasha. This had to end, so leaving the stunned Bear Lord growling and gasping on the stone floor, he sprang to stand with his brother once more. Placing himself in a flanking position, he watched with satisfaction as the Aura of his brother's sword swelled in intensity.

"Tetsusaiga!" His brother shouted, and his call resonated through the stone ringed battleground with impressive force. The aura sliced outward and blood blossomed high on the Lion Lord's chest, spraying outward with the force of the attack.

The young Daiyoukai gasped with pain, stumbling back, only to have the aura of Tenseiga's power knock him flat. With a powerful cry, gathering his youki together for what would normally be the finishing blow, Inuyasha sprang forward. Both his hands grasped the sword now, bringing it down in a powerful overhead attack, straight towards the handsome Lion Lord's skull!

"ONEGAI!" The Lion Lord cried out his fear, even though Sesshomaru knew that it was ungrounded. Inuyasha knew the laws of such battles, and would heed them. "This one yields!" Tetsusaiga stopped inches from the beaten Daiyoukai.

"Third Blood, and the first Lord of the East yields!" Came Kenjani's call, and amid more drums and cheering Inuyasha grinned victoriously and withdrew his blade.

"Yield accepted." He stated.

"Fool!" Came Lord Urue Yukinshuro's outraged shout. "You are not worthy of your title, Oushiyokama! Young coward! I will punish you for this!"

The young Lion Daiyoukai went even paler, and the fear on his face shocked the two brothers even more than Urue Yukinshuro's condemnation of his vassal's perfectly honourable action. "Asylum!" He whispered desperately. "This one begs the Lords of the West for the right of Asylum under the Lords Accords, article 1240, section 24. Please!" He added, almost frantic.

Inuyasha saw the brief surprise register on his brother's face, before the young lord controlled his expression once again.

"Motion accepted." He replied, just as quietly. Then lifted his head to the stands. "A healer is required for the Lord of the Eastern Territories." Immediately two more Youkai came down bearing a litter. They carefully loaded the young Lion Lord onto it and bore him away to another platform off to the side.

Yukinshuro was not to be discouraged. His eyes were already tinting slightly to red as he rushed his two opponents once more. " Foolish young pretenders! Your father was a disgrace to the Western throne, but you are even beneath him!" He charged right into their midst, but neither "pretender" was there. They leaped easily out of the way peeling off to either side of their enraged enemy. Landing weightlessly upon the ground in a graceful crouch, Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes at his family's sworn enemy.

"This Lord would advise the Urue Lord to limit his abusive comments. They only taint his honour further."

Lord Urue roared with anger. "Arrogant little upstart! Your father didn't deserve his lands, but you are half the Youkai he ever was! You are barely of age as it is, Princeling!"

Inuyasha held his breath. Sesshomaru had warned him against the Lord using degrading words to goad Inuyasha, but had he expected that Yukinshuro would turn those cruel words on him?

If Sesshomaru was angered by the verbal attacks, his calm beautiful face did not show it, he narrowed his golden eyes at his enemy and side-slipped his frenzied charge almost contemptuously. The Bear Lord roared in frustration "Cowardly little princox! Stand still!"

_Damn, for a guy from my father's generation, he sure ain't much of a fighter._"Tetsusaiga!" The aura from his sword pulsed again, and the Bear Lord howled, half-turning towards the younger son as a deep gash opened up on his back, taking off a strip of his black armor. A satisfying surge of victory went through Inuyasha and a goad of his own sprang to his lips.

"This Lord would advise the Lord of the East to remain vigilant of _both _his opponents!" He snarled.

Kagome felt her heart flutter. _"Kami! He delivered that so perfectly! Are you growing up, my Inuyasha?"_

"Fourth Blood, to the Lords of the West!" Kenjani's strong call rang out again.

The applause and drumming were more enthusiastic now. The crowd smelled blood. The Bear Lord seemed beyond reason now, as he turned on his younger opponent with fury. His hazel eyes had even more red in them now, and the markings on his face were enlarging and thickening.

_"He's barely keeping control of himself."_Inuyasha realized. _"He's losing the hold on his Human form."_

"Do not attempt to give yourself airs, Half-Breed!" The lord snarled. "You are good for nothing more than rutting; an Uke Bitch for my cubs to grow inside, until they emerge into the world to put you in your place!"

Despite Inuyasha's resolve, the insult hurt. All his life Inuyasha had been treated that way: As if he was nothing unless he was needed for some particular purpose. Since he had met Kagome and the rest of his friends, that was finally starting to change, but it didn't take much to remind him that his friends were the exception rather than the rule. Most of the world still regarded him as something tainted and unnatural; an uncomfortable abomination to be ignored or used, and very often abused.

Then, almost like a gentle song, a thought flowed into his mind. It smelled and tasted of his brother, and Inuyasha knew that it came from him. As he realized this, the thought-song flowed into words, loving and tender. _Do not ever let anyone make you feel as though you are less than you are. You are unique and precious and you must never doubt your worthiness again._

At the same time, Sesshomaru's cold voice bit out into the anticipatory tension of the crowded arena. "My brother is nobody's bitch Yukinshuro, least of all yours!"

The phrase so cool and yet so cutting drew a murmur of awe and admiration from the hushed crowd, and then with a graceful wave of Tenseiga's slender blade, the white and blue energy of the sword's most powerful attack swirled and roared into existence. Grasping the noble sword in both hands Sesshomaru brought the shining edge down, and the _Mizu No Kiza _struck without mercy!

The stunned Bear lord was literally picked up and thrown almost halfway across the arena, assaulted on all fronts by the powerful wave of water and power. His chest-plate was ripped from his body and his weapons went flying, nearly into the lowest stands of spectators! And yet, despite the strength of his anger, Sesshomaru was completely controlled. Only the lowest level of intensity had been unleashed on his foe. Urue No Yukinshuro landed hard on the stone court, completely unhurt, but stunned and helpless, air and pride knocked out of him, leaving him gasping and choking like a stranded fish.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha moved in a full-speed blur, closing in on him, like sharks on their prey. In a terrifying and blinding flash, Tetsusaiga's large, powerful blade and Tenseiga's slender, sacred one descended towards his unprotected neck in unison.

Fear surged through him and he desperately threw up his hands in an attempt to block the terrible blows. "IIE!" he gasped, "ONEGAI!"

The deadly blades stopped inches from his throat. "Now yield, Lord of the East!" Sesshomaru growled, and the crowd waited tensely.

**Okay, whoohoo! Another chapter out! I hope you liked it. I promise you, things are going to be happening fast for a while. So hang onto your fanfiction-loving hearts. I hope that I will cause them to beat with approval. **

**Thank you to my reviewers NightStar28, KazunaPikachu and Murasahki-chan, and please go check out all thier own profiles; they are all great writers. **

**Some of you may wonder why Sesshomaru knew that his father wanted him to pass on the Meido Zangetzuhe to Inuyasha. This is actually in the Manga, and in that case, Totosai told him, but in this case, I decided that the sword told him. Tenseiga often lets it be known that it wants to be drawn, so it made sense that as he grows in compassion and wisdom, Sesshomaru would learn to listen to his blade more closely. As for the fact that it has a cutting aura and edge, I promise you that this is only temporary, but you'll see more about that soon enough. The Mizu No Kiza is my own invention, and no, it's not going to go away, but there's an explanation of that coming below. Thanks for indulging me, folks! **

Glossary:

Terado Zangetsuhe: This translates loosely into "light scar" or "light portal" I don't actually know if "tera" means light, but I took it from Ama Terasu, who is the sun goddess, and what better source of light than the Sun? "do Zangetsuhe" I simply kept from "Meido Zangetsuhe," which will be defined later on.

Mizu No Kiza: This is a long one. I have determined that the word Kaza, is a Japanese word for "wind," as both the Japanese term for "Wind Tunnel" Kazana and "Wind Scar" Kaza No Kizu include it in their make-up. Feng Shui, is a principal for balance in the Asian world, which translates as Water/Air or Sky/Wind, or something like that, so the two elements that signify balance, according to this principal are water and wind. I decided that as part of the brothers become closer, their swords would start working more closely together, so giving Sesshomaru a water attack to complete the balance with Inuyasha's wind attack, made sense.

Mizu is a Japanese word for water, so I took out "Kaza" and put in "Mizu," But then I didn't like the silly rhyming thing with "Mizu" and "Kizu," and decided that Sesshomaru deserved a more dignified name for his sword's most powerful attack. Thus, despite the fact that it may change the entire meaning, I just changed the "u" to an "a," and liked the result. Thus the Mizu No Kiza was born; the "Water Scar."

Questionable Usage:

Onegai: I have heard that this means "please," but can also be used as a term for "mercy" as in "Please don't kill me!" When Oushiyokama and Yukinshuro cry out that word, they are, basically calling out "Mercy!" But I don't know that for sure.

Words I know are Correct:

Iie: No (pronounced /iy-ee/ ("iy" indicates the long "i" sound)

Daisho (or Daishou, not sure about spelling) This once again uses the "Dai" (meaning "greater") prefix, in this case meaning "Greater Armament" A Daisho refers to the Japanese swords and always includes the Katana and the Wakasashi. Sometimes it also includes the knife "Tanto" defined below. (pronounced /diy-shoh/ "oh" indicating the short "o" sound)

Tanto: A long, slim dagger forged in the same shape (and possibly the same strength) as the Katana and Wakasashi. It can be used if the fighter is disarmed of one of his longer swords, as an emergency killing weapon, or possibly as a "tool" to make the gut-cuts required in traditional "seppuka" (hari kari): when Japanese Samurais took their own lives instead of facing a life of dishonour, committing an act of dishonour (as in kill their own defeated Liege) or to avoid a humiliating and dishonourable defeat in battle)

ookami: wolf

Goraishi: Koga's legacy weapon given to him by the Elders of the Northern Wolf Tribe, when he accepted the responsibility of acting as their protector and possibly lord.

Meido Zangetsuhe: Translates roughly to "Dark Scar" or "dark portal" (mei meaning dark or darkness). This is an ability of the Swords of the Fang, first Tenseiga and then Tetsusaiga that allows the sword to cut portals through reality. It can be used as an attack or as a way to move between dimensions, so it's a pretty major ability.

Mokomoko: Sesshomaru's fluffy cape-like thing that he wears over his one shoulder (it is actually part of his body). I think that I have defined that often during this story referring to Kirara and Kikyo, who have similar organs of their own.

Youki: A Youkai's force of presence and life energy; his power as well.

Sakura: Cherry blossoms.

**Thanks a bunch to both my readers and reviewers; I'm really enjoying writing this. Thank you for the opportunity. DoS**


	13. An Ambush Launched

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha (darn it), Sesshomaru (sob) or any of the other original characters in the Anime/Manga series. They are the property of the amazing Rumiko Takahashi and the rest of us ordinary mortals can only stand by in envy and awe. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. I am getting lots of wicked fun from writing this fic, but I am not making any money from it. **

Summary:Whoo hoo! Another update! Now we shall see what the Bear Lord decides. By the way my most abject apologies to all bears for making a Bear the villain of this piece. I love bears, in fact they are some of my most favorite animals in the world, so no slander to bears is intended. Unfortunately, we all know that Lord Yukinshuro has no honour, so naturally he wouldn't worry about the effects his actions would have on the honour of bears everywhere. How typical!

I have borrowed a tactic from many other fanfiction writers and given Inuyasha's Demon side it's own separate voice. Because the Youkai is a more primal and uninhibited being, it speaks in broken English. I got this idea from Ladywyrm, who uses that particular tactic very effectively in her story "My Otouto's Uke" on this same site. I hope she returns to the archives of fanfiction really soon. In this and future chapters, I often express the Youkai's opinion with bold lettering then give the reply from Inuyasha's more "civilized" conscience in italics. This argument only occurs when he is experiencing a conflict or is unexpectedly distracted. During the times when he is following his instincts without question, there is no such discussion.

There will be a brief glossary at the end of this chapter and a pronunciation guide for names at the beginning. The names of characters of some importance will be underlined.

Pronunciation Guide:

Lord Raja No Kuroneko: Young Lord of the Southern Lands (newly inherited)

/raw-jaw/ /noh/ /koo-roo-neh-kow/ ("aw" indicates a sound like a sigh: "Ahhh, that feels good.") ("ow" indicates a sound like an exclamation: "Oh! That was impressive.") ("eh" indicates the short "e" sound) ("oh" indicates the short "o" sound)

Lord Mujiya Issaitouraku Daimyo:A Badger Daiyoukai, Lord of the Northern Lands, and the head of the Lord's Council, as indicated by his honorific "Daimyo" (Greater Lord)

/moo-jee-yaw/ /ee-say-too-raw-koo/ /day-myow/ ("say" and "day" sound like the normal English words)

Lord Nissainekorou: The Lord who imprisoned and punished Sesshomaru for not bedding his daughter (see the chapter "A Family's Beginning.")

/nee-say-neh-koh-row/

**Okay, you've been really patient. Lets get to the action! lol**

**Chapter Twelve:**** An Ambush Launched**

_Sesshomaru and Inuyasha moved in a full-speed blur, closing in on him, like sharks on their prey. In a terrifying and blinding flash, Tetsusaiga's large, powerful blade and Tenseiga's slender, sacred one descended towards his unprotected neck in unison. Fear surged through him and he desperately threw up his hands in an attempt to block the terrible blows. "IIE!" he gasped, "ONEGAI!" _

_The deadly blades stopped inches from his throat. "Now yield, Lord of the East!" Sesshomaru growled, and the crowd waited tensely. _

x x x x x x x x x x x x X X X X X X X X X X X X X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X X X X X X X X X X X X X x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"What will the cost be if This Lord yields?"

Taken slightly by surprise at this supposed ignorance of the laws of hospitality, long hashed out among Youkai Lords, Sesshomaru paused a moment before answering. His golden eyes were briefly wide and guileless before quickly narrowing again.

"The Lord of the East will apologize to The Young Lord for the insult to his person and to his honour, and to This Lord for the insult to honour, family, Father and his violation of the Accords of Hospitality. Then he may remain or depart as he sees fit."

The Bear Lord glared back at his young conqueror, but the red faded from his eyes, and his markings slowly returned to their normal size. "Very well, Lord of the West." He growled. "This one yields."

"The winning blow, to the Lords of the West; and the Lord of the East yields!" Kenjani announced unnecessarily, and the crowd went wild. Joining the sounds of the drums came the beat of celebratory rattles, stamps and cheers, not to mention out and out squeals from some of the females. It was a good thing, the two amber-eyed brothers weren't in heat, or they probably would have been mobbed by females tearing off their kimonos and begging to be ravished, mated or not!

Kagome resisted the urge to jump up an down and squeal as well. Kirara had explained that they had to act like they were never in doubt of the Lords' victory and preserve dignity in their joy. Once they were alone they could celebrate all that they wanted, besides just because Urue No Yukinshuro had yielded, did not mean that he truly meant it. A Daiyoukai Lord so much older and more experienced than his oldest rival, beaten by him, was a great scar to his honour and he might do anything to reclaim it, or to have his way, despite defeat. They had to remain vigilant.

No doubt, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were thinking the same thing, but the offer to yield had been accepted, and they were honour-bound to obey. They withdrew their swords, and sheathed them once again at their sides, then stood back, knowing that the Bear Lord would not stand for an enemy's hands to help him to his feet. The Lord of the East seemed to appreciate this and stood unassisted. Once he was fully erect and recovered, the gong sounded stridently and commandingly through the applause and cheers, stopping all sounds almost immediately. It was time for Urue No Yukinshuro to make his apology.

The powerful Daiyoukai Lord turned his glance to Inuyasha first. The wary Hanyo noticed that the hazel eyes had started to bleed red again, but he might be able to chalk that off to wounded pride. He stood his ground, though every instinct told him to run like Hell. Then the Lord spoke into the expectant silence.

"I will have you, Little Hanyo; uke, naked, screaming and bleeding, when I take you over the dead body of your brother!"

The shock generated by his brutal, aggressive statement, gave the Bear Lord the opportunity that he needed. He threw back his mighty head and roared into the sky!

Instantly they arrived: black-clad Youkai by the hundreds, leaping over the walls, deadly blades dripping with poison! In the back, urging them on with maniacal screams, was the Rat Youkai Seneschal. His dark robes tore about in the suddenly wild wind, his Hell-fire red eyes blazed with fanatical glee.

The attackers had no scent, but they were very, very real, as they cut through the confused and terrified masses without discretion. The Hawk Lord Karikatora was one of the first to fall, as was the handsome Kenjani. Not even the females were spared, though all knew that a female Youkai was perfectly capable of fighting as fiercely as any male, and would stand at her man's side unwavering, even in the worse danger. Even so, Kagome could not help but be horrified as one of the beautiful Mujiya Youkai drummer maids was brutally felled in the ruthless onslaught. Behind the soldiers surged a huge mass of minor Youkai abominations that could do justice to Naraku's disgusting horde. Kagome's emerging Miko powers, quickly surmised that their miasma combined with the crowd's absorption in the duel, had succeeded in keeping the invading army from detection, and because the castle's barrier had had its power levels lowered drastically according to the Laws of Hospitality, they were able to penetrate without alerting anyone!

Tenseiga was out of the sheath and glowing, almost as if conjured to its wielder's hand, and Sesshomaru's eyes turned red with fury. The blade sliced towards the traitorous Daiyoukai with a speed that was almost unreal, but the element of surprise had succeeded and it was one of the Bear Lord's devoted soldiers that took the deadly slice meant for his Lord instead. Urue No Yukinshuro leaped back out of reach, and then he changed!

The Bear Lord's full Youkai form was magnificent and terrifying in it's extreme. It was as black as his hair with flaming red eyes, and as big as three houses! The markings were the same as his humanoid form, but the most terrifying were the huge fangs the size of swords and the gleaming rending claws sharper than 12 folded steel!

Inuyasha couldn't help but cry out in fear, as one of those huge claw-armed paws slashed towards, Sesshomaru! The young lord dodged swiftly turning what could have been a fatal blow into a deep, vicious slash across his chest, cutting away half his shatsu and shitake and scoring a long red line from shoulder to opposite ribcage on the pale, noble skin. Inuyasha gasped as a fiery pain hit him in exactly the same area as the wound had struck Sesshomaru, but a glance down at his body showed that there was nothing. It did serve to enrage him, and he drew Tetsusaiga blocking the Demon Lord's advance towards his wounded brother.

"You traitorous bastard!" He snarled as Tetsuseiga's blade increased rapidly to it's full-powered size. "You are going to die, now! Tetsusaiga!"

Raging inwardly that he could not unleash his Wind Scar with so many innocent spectators still crowded into the arena, Inuyasha sent the sword's powerful aura outward with his cry. His father's fang seemed to agree with his need to cause pain, because the powerful pulse struck true, opening a large wound in the great Bear's side. The Bear Youkai howled with pain and fury. Then shied away from two glowing arrows that narrowly missed him, before burying into the ground nearby. Glancing to the side Inuyasha saw Kikyo standing tall, hair and garments blowing in the wind. Her eyes were cold and fierce again as she reached into her quiver for another pair of arrows.

Then the Bear Lord howled in pain again as yet another glowing arrow appeared high on his shoulder. He reared back twisting and snapping to pull the painful, purifying weapon from his flesh. Eyes wide Inuyasha turned again to see Kagome, erect and beautiful on the platform. The wind had loosened the tie on her Miko's tail and her beautiful raven waves blew around her face loose and wild once again. Her green, red and white garments whipped about her slender body and though there were tears in her brown eyes, there was anger there too. A surge of pride went through him. _"My mate wounded him. She shot that bastard, my Kagome!" _This was followed by quite a different reaction, as his lower body tightened.

_**"Yes, yes! Mate hit our enemy, wounded him. She is strong mate, good mate; give us strong pups!" **_

_"Whoa! Stop right there. We can't afford to be distracted right now. Put those pup thoughts away ya pervert!" _

He forced his attention back to the battlefield, rushing over to where Sesshomaru stood, gasping , clasping his chest, blood running freely in a red waterfall from the long wound. Already, the flow was slowing, and thinning as his wound started to clot and heal. He raised his head, silver hair, some stained with blood, falling in graceful strands about his face, half screening the furious fire in his golden eyes. _"Damn, even bloody and wounded he's beautiful; how can he look so damn perfect, all the time?" _

Despite his slightly grudging envy, Inuyasha moved to support his brother. "Sessh! Are you okay?"

His brother sheathed Tenseiga in a single smooth, one-handed motion and lay his now free hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, clasping it with a tight reassuring pressure that was becoming very familiar. "Inuyasha." He spoke. "Protect our family."

Inuyasha sensed his brother's intention an instant before he acted. "Aniki, NO!" But it was already too late.

The enemy had succeeded in their surprise, but they had played their ace and it was now on the house. Most of the richly dressed spectators started making rapidly for the arena exits, but not all. Kagome recognized those who stayed to draw arms with their hosts:

Lord Mujiya Issaitouraku Daimyo, The Lord of the North, and the current head of the Lord's Council, and his party, including his wife and daughter, who was actually one of the Drummer Maids.

Lord Raja No Kuroneko, the Black Jaguar Daiyoukai who was the Lord of the South, and his party, including the Uncle who had imprisoned and brutally punished Sesshomaru for his gallantry several decades ago. In fact most of the members of the Lords' Council, at least those present, which was over half, were standing to fight.

"Cover the retreat of the non-combatants!" The Lord Issaitouraku was instructing. "Any with healing training, gather the fallen, get them to safety!"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango sent her huge boomerang sailing through the ranks of the enemy soldiers, cutting down at least a score with every pass. Beside her Miroku sliced through dozens of the minor Youkai horde with the blessed aura of his sacred staff, and vanquished even more with his powerful sutras. Kagome could not help but admire the beauty and power of her steadfast companions. What was even more striking was the perfect synchronization with which they fought, almost as if anticipating each-other's intentions, automatically moving in a way to give each-other the perfect cover and support. Where one was weak the other was strong, where one was open, the other was quickly able to cover. They called to each-other, giving each-other just the information that they required to strike the most effectively and efficiently.

_"They're mates already." _Kagome realized. _"They just need to acknowledge it. Kami, why can't they see that they're meant for each-other?" _

"Little Sister, have a care!" Kirara's voice cut into her thoughts as she dived in front of the Miko to deflect an arrow aimed for her heart. "Yukinshuro's party attacks!"

Two of the advancing party went flying back, Kikyo's arrows piercing them with purifying light. Kirara moved to intersect two others. Hair and garments flying she whipped out the Katana and Wakasashi and parried their blows, throwing them back and away from the rest of her family with the force of her counter attack.

Kagome gasped as she saw a nasty looking weasel demon approaching her sister-in-law's open side. She nocked and fired an arrow frantically in his direction, and was surprised at how steady it flew. He shrieked as the arrow buried itself deep in his side flinging him back about 6 feet before pinning him to the stone floor of the arena writhing and smoking.

"Good shot, Kagome!" Sango cried and pride rippled powerfully through the young Miko's slender frame.

"Aniki, NO!" Came Inuyasha's desperate call, and for a brief moment all eyes turned in his direction.

Sesshomaru was slumped behind his brother, shitake and shatsu torn and hanging off his upper body, blood flowing from a wound to his chest. Just as everyone looked, his eyes turned red and his teeth grew sharp and fierce. The markings on his face and body elongated, thickened along with his face, and within seconds the tall Daiyoukai Lord had transformed into the pure white, long-haired dog that was his powerful bestial form! The wound on his chest was already mostly healed with the shape-change and snarling furiously he sprang at his enemy, poison hissing from his claws and jaw. Sesshomaru's full Inu form was beautiful, glorious and huge, but compared to the older Bear Lord he looked almost small.

"The Young Lord is mad!" The Southern Lord's Uncle, Lord Nissainekorou gasped. "The Bear Lord will devour him! We must help him!"

As if to punctuate that statement a pained high-pitched yelp came from Sesshomaru's direction, but he was still moving freely driving his enemy further up into the sky. The Youkai, who had once imprisoned and humiliated the young Lord of the Western Lands, seemed determined to help him this time and prepared to transform and make for the sky as well, but his older brother, also in the South's diplomatic party held him back.

"No! Nissai, this is for the Young Lord's Honour, and only he has the right to the battle. If you wish to assist him, aid the Heir and protect his family!"

"No, Aniki,No!" Inuyasha fought back the tears and grasped Tetsusaiga in both hands trying to figure out a way to go after him and help. _The top wall of the Colosseum! If I kick off at just the right spot, I should be able to leap high enough! _

Still holding onto Tetsusaiga he prepared to dash up through the crowd, only to have a powerful hand land on his shoulder halting his progress. He whipped around snarling, barely stopping himself from taking off the Badger Lord's arm! Horror filled him as he realized what he had almost done and he prepared to prostrate himself in apology, but the Mujiya Daimyo held him up.

"The Daimyo is aware that the Hanyo Prince wishes to assist his brother. He has the right to vengeance for the insult to his person and honour. But this is an ancient family rivalry, My Prince, and only the first Lord of the West has the right to put it to rest! The Prince's honour was protected with the victory in the duel."

"But what if he kills him?" Inuyasha gasped. The horror of that thought brought the tears springing to his eyes; He couldn't help himself.

The Badger Lord's orange eyes were grim, but sincere. "Then the Council of Lords freely acknowledges Prince Inuyasha as the new Lord of the Western Lands, earned by family, glory, blood and Honour."

Perhaps it was the acknowledgement of his right to inherit by the most important and influential Daiyoukai in existence right now; perhaps it was the fact that the acknowledgement drove home the very real possibility that Sesshomaru could actually die, perhaps it was both, but Inuyasha's tears rapidly overflowed, even though he fought desperately to hold them back.

The Badger Lord's eyes widened, and then, surprisingly, softened. The hand came down on Inuyasha's shoulder again, and turned his attention to the sky. The formal language dropped, and he sounded rather like a kindly grandfather as he spoke, particularily since his manner of speech reminded Inuyasha very much of Kaede.

"Thy brother is a true son of Inu No Taishou, Young Prince. He has proven his strength and power time and again with great poise, eloquence and skill. Most all of us upon the Council are impressed by how well he has taken on the responsibility of his Father's realm. Look ye into the sky, Young One. He continues to hold his own against a Daiyoukai much older and more experienced than he, and Honour is on his side. Take courage, Young Prince and send him strength through thy bond."

Inuyasha gasped as he felt the Badger Lord's brief touch on his cheek and realized that the markings of his full demon form burned there, though he did not feel his Youkai overwhelming his mind or control. _Is that how Sesshomaru sent that thought into my mind, when he knew I was upset about what the Bear bastard said? Is that why I felt it when Urue wounded him and how I knew he was about to transform and go after Yukinshuro himself?_

The realization amazed and exhilarated him, as Lord Mujiya Issaitouraku finished his statement. "He will feel that ye are with him, and it will give him strength."

A scream from the bleachers reminded Inuyasha vividly that a battle raged around them. "Rin!" He heard Kagome cry.

Inuyasha turned towards the commotion to see Shippo stunned near Rin's feet, Ayame and Koga were desperately fighting against a two-fronted assault by the soldiers and the minor demons. Sango and Miroku were also being swamped and Kirara, Kikyo and Kagome fought against Urue No Yukinshuro's party of eight. Kagome had just loosed an arrow at the Weasle Demon behind her, but would not be able to fire another in time. Meanwhile, no one was there to intercept the Rat Seneschal as he closed rapidly in on the Human child, hunger and victory in his eyes. If he ate her not only would he deprive Sesshomaru of his adopted pup, but gain more power from her innocent spirit!

"SHIT! No!" Inuyasha dashed towards the child desperately. Would he get there on time? "_Dammit! No! No! I can't get to her! Not fast enough!" _

Almost everyone in the family saw it happen, for all had turned towards her when the girl had screamed and Kagome had called out her name. There was a pulse, once, twice, three times, just like the kind that surrounded Inuyasha when he turned Human on nights of the new moon, or back again in the morning. With every pulse the child changed! Her eyes turned gold, her little fingernails turned to claws, fuzzy ears appeared on her head. With the fourth and final pulse her hair had turned from brown to a soft cream color, like buttermilk, or ginger!

As usual, she had a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Her eyes wide she cried out a childish denial. "Stay away from me!" and hurled the bouquet directly at the oncoming rat!

Everyone, including the rat were amazed as the flowers began to glow and burn in a soft, pure, pink light. They hit the rat full in the face and he shrieked with pain stumbling backward down the stone steps as his fur blazed and smoked from the flowers' purifying touch.

He landed in a terrified heap before, with twin cougar's calls, Issokuryoka and Issokurinku sprang onto him and started to rend him to pieces with claws and fangs! At the same time another bright streak shot down from the sky, preceded by blue and gold beams of fire and energy that disintegrated dozens more enemy Youkai. Ah Uhn had arrived and now landed protectively above both Rin and a slowly recovering Shippo.

_"Well, Shippo's going to have the shock of his life." _Inuyasha wryly thought, even as his own heart pounded with relief and amazement.

It was the only thought he could spare, as the dishonourable ambush drew his attention once more, and the second Son of Inu No Taishou sprang into the fray.

**Glossary:**

Iie: No

Onegai: Please, though I have heard that it can also be translated as Mercy, as in "Please don't kill me!" (No idea if this is actually true)

Mujiya: An old-fashioned word for Badger

**Well folks, that's it for the next chapter. I want to thank my awesome reviewers once more: KazunaPikachu and NightStar28. Murasahki-chan, I have read your wonderful Inuyasha one-shots; be prepared for a whole slue of reviews really soon. Thanks you guys, you just make my day. See you all next chapter, Folks! DoS**


	14. An Ambush Defeated

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha (man!) or Sesshomaru (sigh) or any of the original characters from the Anime/Manga series. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and I wish I had created them first. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. **

Summary: No glossary or pronunciation guide this time! We're just going straight to the action. Enjoy, my friends.

I will pause long enough to say that the idea for the mark that appears on Inuyasha's forehead was not my original concept. That idea came from a fic called "Otouto and Aniki" from an absolutely fabulous author, Izzanami, who has written four fics on this site. I just loved the concept too much not to use it.

**Chapter Thirteen:**** An Ambush Defeated **

With Tetsusaiga joining the battle and most of the noncombatants safely out of the way, the ambush appeared to be repelled. Inuyasha fought at his mate's side now, taking down any who got through Kagome's arrows, which seemed hardly ever to miss their mark.

Shippo _was _astonished. In fact he could barely stop staring at Rin long enough to aim his Bin magic towards the on-coming foe. Fortunately the two-headed Dragon Horse was very good at covering and now Koga and Ayame had the assistance of Issokuryoka and Issokurinku to protect the pups.

They had managed to maneuver, so that the whole family stood together to defend against the relentless foe from the Lord's Platform. The royal pride had also joined the battle, ringing the platform in a blazing circle of brown, white and black along with the Demon wolves from the Eastern and Northern tribes, who had just arrived at the fray moments before.

The ground was littered with the corpses of black-clad soldiers, demons and demonic body parts and some revelers, though medics were working frantically to get those bodies clear. From every side of the arena came more sounds of battle as the Lords of the Council fought on, and far above, a black and white shape crashed against each other, the sounds of their furious battle, and their blood falling down to the earth as if from a blood-engorged raincloud.

Sesshomaru was still alive, but that was all Inuyasha could be sure of as he did his best to send his own youki energy up their new, invisible link. He felt the marks blaze on his cheeks and another on his forehead, which he had never had before. A few flashes of his reflection in Tetsusaiga's blade, showed it to be a blue crescent moon symbol, almost exactly like Sesshomaru's, but the outer curve was ragged and frayed, as if clouds masked part of the bright arc with their wisping shapes. If he hadn't been fighting for his life, he would have been enchanted by it, but right now it was simply another detail to save in the back of his mind for research in the very near future, like Rin's amazing transformation. _"Kami, Sesshomaru, please survive! God! Please survive! Don't leave me, Aniki, not when we've finally rediscovered each-other again! I love you , you fucking bastard; you better come back to me!" _

Everything seemed to come into his perception through brief moments of clarity amid all the chaos.

"Wind Scar!" His cry echoed through the mostly empty arena and scores of minor Youkai screamed and dissolved in Tetsusaiga's mighty power.

"Hiraikotsu!" And more soldiers died, felled by Sango's mighty demon-boned boomerang.

Chimes and cracks sounded as Miroku's golden staff cut through dozens more; the rustle and hiss as his sutras flew from his fingers and vanquished even more with their potency and his power. He had not yet opened his Wind Tunnel. Inuyasha hoped that this would last.

Hisses and screams, the twang of the bow-string as Kagome fired arrow after arrow at the oncoming attackers. Members of the Lord's Party, she only managed to hurl away and briefly incapacitate, but the minor Youkai and the soldiers screamed and dissolved in sparkles of bright pink light.

More screams and grunts and the clang of metal on metal as Kirara whirled, danced and spun, clashing weapons with almost a third of the Lord Yukinshuro's party. He recognized the weapon his brother had once used as a boy by the sunshine aura of power that sliced outward from the katana, but not the fiery blaze that poured off the wakasashi's blade. Her mokomoko was flaming at the black-streaked tip as well and she used it as another weapon, lashing it out at the minor creatures causing them to perish in flames, or to hurl away more powerful attackers, leaving searing wounds on armor and flesh. Her style was as breathtakingly graceful as Sesshomaru's, but much more fluid. She even used the flowing sleeves of her robes to beat away missiles and send out swirls of clouds in her own miniature wind to obscure vision, hold enemies at bay, or hurl them away.

"Foxfire!" Several minor demons perished in Shippo's blue flames. "Spinning top!" Four soldiers went whirling around the edges of the huge top before flying across the the arena floor and landing smack on face and rear in sprawling and ungraceful attitudes. _"Damn! Pretty good, Little twerp!" _

"Mushroom Bowl!" Several small mushrooms with ridiculously alarmed faces on their caps bounced out with nervous squeaks to disorient several more attackers, and then. "Leaf Blades!" This attack was actually effective, as a small blizzard of Bin leaves flew spinning outward cutting into a number of soldiers and minor Youkai! The soldiers fell back, wounded, but the Youkai were cut up and disintegrated into chunks of ash! _"Damn! When did he learn that?"_

"Poison Flowers!" _Where did she get more flowers? _Rin threw out a powerful storm of glowing plum blossom, which finished off most of the soldiers that Shippo had hit before and vanquished several more minor demons. "Get away!" A powerful aura pulsed outward throwing several more attackers back, their bodies crackling with energy.

Cat screams of triumph rang out as the Alpha male and female of the Royal pride took down several more soldiers.

Grunts blows and screams sounded as Koga and Ayame sent more attackers flying from their spinning kicks and blows, or dissolved less powerful ones completely.

"Blades of grass!" Whirling leaves that spun from Ayame's hand and sliced up more foes in sprays of ash, brought a brief "Ah Hah" moment out in Inuyasha. Ayame's attacks were more deadly than Shippo's childish imitation, and the spinning blades were larger, but the origin was now clear. "Iris Stars!" That was a new one, as her sacred irises flew outward after the leaves, piercing the enemy like blessed arrows. The results were pretty much the same as Miko arrows too.

"Goraishi!" Koga's weapon tore through more flesh and bone, rending enemies with amazing power either through the blade, or the weapon's powerful aura.

The sounds of yowls, snarls and shrieks as the Royal Pride and the Demon Wolves tore into other oncoming foes. The hiss and roar as Ah Uhn's breath-weapon disintegrated even more.

Kikyo had spent her arrows, which was strange because Kagome had not, and was now making devastating and graceful attacks with her glowing Nari. Her soul-carriers flocked about the field, capturing souls to replace them in bodies or set them loose, healing the defenders with their mystical energy, paralyzing and disintegrating enemies with their diving attacks. Inuyasha noticed that the red seemed to be the attackers, the white the soul-handlers and healers, and now a number of pearly pink- scaled ones had joined. They were the ones that paralyzed and stunned, or froze souls so that the white ones could collect them. In between attacks she sent out repelling force fields to deflect enemies or protect allies.

Several of the Bear Lord's party were attacking her, Sango and Miroku. A few more attacked Kagome, Koga, Ayame and the children. Kirara held off her own third and the rest attacked Inuyasha.

Kikyo now turned, blocking a leaping Baboon Lord with her Nari used as a staff. The creature was caught and frozen clinging helplessly to the weapon's shaft as energy akin to a lightening bolt coursed through his body, before Kikyo hurled him contemptuously away. She caught an attacking Cat Demon in the strangle hold of her mokomoko, twisting his neck and throwing him away as well, but she entirely missed the Viper Lord that was moving in rapidly to strike her from another open side!

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha called out his warning desperately. "Your left!" She was turning towards it, bringing around her Nari, but she would not be swift enough!

A roar turned everyone's attention briefly to the right as Lord Oushiyokama suddenly hurled himself over a knot of his former Liege's attacking vassals, his bare chest and abdomen still wrapped in bandages, and collided into Kikyo knocking her to the floor and away from his former comrade.

The Viper Lord hissed with rage "TRAITOR!" and struck without mercy sinking his poisonous and deadly fangs deep into the Lion Lord's back!

"NO!" Inuyasha cried out in rage "Wind Scar!" The deadly attack struck, hurling the Viper Lord away from his fatally wounded victim and trapping him in its powerful and deadly whirlwind, before ripping him apart.

So, did the first and second of Lord Urue Yukinshuro's vassals perish.

"A life for a life!" Oushiyokama whispered. "My debt is paid." Then he was still.

Before anyone was able to react, a piercing roar of pain echoed from above. All eyes turned instantly to the sky to see the great black form of Yukinshuro plummeting rapidly towards the ground.

And entangled claw and fang with him, was the white form of Sesshomaru locked tightly with his enemy in what could well be an inescapable plunge towards death!

**There you go folks, short but packed. Sorry, it wasn't longer, but cliffies are just too tempting not to use as much as possible, especially in the midst of some major action. **

**Once again I am going to say thank you to my wonderful reviewers: NightStar28, Murasahki-chan and KazunaPikachu. I am so sorry that the site messed up your reviews, KP, but it was really nice getting three reviews from you this time, so I didn't mind. I will probably update a little sooner with the next chapter, because this one was so short. So keep tuned, friends. DoS**


	15. An Enemy Condemned

**Disclaimer:I do not own my Inu-cutie Inuyasha, his hot, HOT brother Sesshomaru, sweet Sango, or sexy Miroku, or any of the original characters in the Manga/Anime series. They are the property of the ever-amazing, ever-fortunate Rumiko Takahashi, and though sometimes I wish I was her, I would never presume to take her place. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. **

Summary:Once again there is no glossary or pronunciation guide, just sweet vengeance. This one's for you KP! I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Fourteen:**** An Enemy Condemned **

Inuyasha only had to hold his breath for a moment; he couldn't even scream! Then he saw his brother move. He twisted violently away from his falling opponent's body, and more blood sprayed through the sky. Just moments before the Bear Lord hit the ground, leaving a large but surprisingly shallow crater in the middle of the arena's stone floor, he sprang upward again, and landed nearby. It was clearly not with his usual grace, and all could see the numerous wounds and the blood that stained and marred the beautiful, white pelt.

But the bear lord lay gasping and wide-eyed, swiftly returning to his human form as his body transformed automatically, instinctively working to preserve his life. There was a huge gaping slash on one side of his neck, and numerous other wounds, dripping with poison, even as his body continued to fight for survival. The transformation had evidently damaged his clothing, and the battle with Sesshomaru had destroyed the rest. He lay naked and humiliated and defeated at the feet of all who he had so dishonourably attacked.

Sesshomaru also transformed. The act would serve to heal him some and though his clothing was pretty torn up, it had only been damaged in the course of the battle and had actually been somewhat mended by the magic of transformation. Though he was battered, bloodied and wounded, he still stood tall and proud, fierce in his beauty, glorious in his honour and victory. He moved over to his family's longest standing enemy, and drew out Tenseiga. He held it to his enemy's throat.

"Do you beg for life or death by this blade?" He demanded coldly. All formality was gone; Yukinshuro was no longer worthy of such respect. "Either way, your honour is destroyed, and you will leave these lands. I will not even suffer your body's burial upon this sacred soil."

Yukinshuro did not even have a chance to answer before an absolutely enraged Mujiya Issaitouraku stormed over to him. "Thou dishonourable, worthless, traitorous fool!"

The entire arena fell silent. They had heard that the Badger Lord's rage could be towering, but few had ever actually seen the Daimyo lose his temper. "Ye have endangered everything that the Daiyoukai Council has worked for so hard and so tirelessly for what? For thy disgusting lust and petty vengeance! Ye have attacked fellow Lords, violated the Laws of Hospitality, killed faithful vassals and wasted soldiers! Torn open the walls of Hell to call forth the lowliest spews of the nether slimes to do thy bidding!"

His eyes were bleeding red in his fury, fangs and claws sharpening dangerously. "Ye have insulted the blood and honour of the Great Dog General, insulted his true-blood sons inexcusably! Ye have made fools and victims of us all!"

He slashed to the side with one powerful paw taking off the entire top of a nearby platform in his rage. "Choose death, Yukinshuro; for if ye are craven enough to beg for life, I can promise ye this: Ye will forever regret that choice. Stripped of thy lands, thy title, thy honour, ye will wander the lands rootless and disgraced, marked body and soul as one lower than the most common, most foul Demi Youkai that ever crawled through the muck of the Nether! This taint will forever mar, thy family, and they will no doubt soon follow in thy disgrace, driven from the Eastern Lands by hungry Lords with untainted names and the Council's support. Ye have proved that ye have no honour towards thy fellow Lords, but at the least, have the honour to spare thy family!"

Even Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at the Daiyoukai Daimyo's furious condemnation. Yukinshuro stared in fear and surprise at his furious superior, and knew that he had lost his final battle. Even in his disgrace, his eyes were red when he turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Death!" He snarled. "Give me death!"

In a flash, Tenseiga was drawn back and Sesshomaru's eyes turned red as well. Fangs sharpening, snarl fierce, his other hand flew out and gripped the fallen Youkai's wounded throat. His claws sharpened noticeably and poison hissed and flared against his enemy's skin. "You will use respect when you address This Lord, Traitor! I do not need to give you the mercy that you ask for. Beg with honour at least, miserable creature!"

An admiring gasp went through the silent crowd, and Inuyasha felt his stomach go tight with pride. _"Damn! I wonder if he could teach me to put people down like that? Aniki, I hate to admit it, but you're pretty damn amazing sometimes."_

Sesshomaru withdrew as some actual fear showed in Yukinshuro's eyes. Slowly, as if every move pained him, the Bear Youkai rose to his knees. Though there was still red in his eyes, he averted them appropriately.

"My honour is forever destroyed. I do not wish for that taint to spread to my family; I pray that the Lords of the Council will show them mercy. In payment for this debt and the unpardonable insult I have given the Lords of the Western Land and their family, I beg the Son of Inu No Taishou to grant me restitution in death."

The red faded from Sesshomaru's eyes and the sword returned to hover over Yukinshuro's neck. Then he spoke again. "Inuyasha, Onii-san, Second Son of our Father. This scum delivered the worst insult to him. Does he wish to strike the death blow with Tetsusaiga?"

Inuyasha nearly yipped with astonishment before fresh tears threatened to come to his eyes again. He fought them back fiercely. _"Kami he just offered me the honour of executing our enemy! He addressed me with respect in front of everyone! Kami, am I dreaming?"_ Another voice roared into his head, a voice he was starting to hear more frequently lately.

_**"Yes! Alpha give us the kill! Rip! Slash! Tear! Bear dies now!" **_

_"Okay! Okay! You're right, okay? But calm down ya psycho. I've gotta think! I gotta do this right!" _

_**"Why have to think? No think! Bear try make us uke! Bear try kill our Alpha! Kill! Kill! "**_

_"No! No! You have to calm down. We follow my lead! Just help me stop the damn water works, okay?" _

_**"Yes! Youkai strong! Listen to youkai! We alpha too! We kill Bear now!" **_

The tears dried up and Inuyasha's eyes burned with renewed power and strength. He had hardly ever used the formal language himself, well except for that one line he had delivered in the arena duel, but he had heard it, and Sesshomaru had been coaching him on it's use as well. He knew it would sound strange to him, but he had to make it work. His brother was counting on him. He couldn't help stretching his youki out a bit towards his brother's supportive presence.

_(You can do this, Koi.) _The reply came back to him immediately and Inuyasha felt his marks burn to add even more reassurance. Before he knew it, the words came out.

"Sesshomaru, Onii-sama, First Son of our Father. This Lord recognizes the honour offered to him and he accepts with gratitude. Tetsusaiga will strike the death blow."

Hearing him, Kagome almost melted into her robes. _"Kami! My Inuyasha! My mate! You said that so beautifully. Kami, I love you! I'm so proud of you-- Inuyasha." _She clasped her hands tightly against her chest, feeling her cheeks flush and her heart pound.

Inuyasha saw the pride shining in Kagome's gorgeous brown eyes, and fierce joy rushed through him, strengthening him even more. _"Kagome! My mate! You make my whole world complete. I'll reward your faith in me; you'll see! Oh, Kagome I'm gonna give you the world, the moon! Kami, Kagome, I love you so damn much!" _

With all the grace he could muster, Inuyasha walked slowly forward drawing Tetsusaiga out as he approached his brother and his beaten enemy. The sword pulsed in his hand; he swore he could feel his father's blood singing through the hilt, then with another pulse it grew as bright and shiny as a newly polished katana! This was amazing enough, but what was even more amazing was what he felt through his bond with the great Dog General's fang. _"I can use Tetsusaiga in my Human form now! I can use it like this, like a katana! It's mine now, Tetsusaiga has bonded to both my forms!" _

It seemed like Sesshomaru sensed the sudden change as well, and his eyes met Inuyasha's in a burning moment of comprehension. _(Inuyasha, Little Brother. You are a true Lord now. Our father is pleased with you, with us!) _

The sword pulsed again, and all could see the silver fur that ornamented the hilt when the sword was at it's full power, but this time the blade did not grow. It remained a katana; the true weapon of an honourable Lord and a noble instrument of execution. It was more than their enemy deserved, but everything that Inuyasha did, and the whole crowd seemed to sense it, as another awed and admiring murmur rippled through their ranks.

Inuyasha took his place in front of the naked, kneeling Yukinshuro and saw the pure fury on his face, even though he dared not raise his head. To be executed by the eldest son of his great enemy was bad enough, but to be put to death by a lowly Hanyo was absolutely unforgivable. It was his worst nightmare exposed before the entire realm! It almost made Inuyasha smile, but he was a Lord now, and he would not openly gloat in this long-awaited moment of retribution. Besides, an execution, no matter how deserving the condemned, was nothing to smile about.

He raised the Katana Tetsusaiga over his head with both arms. "This Lord, grants you mercy, Urue No Yukinshuro, and a last moment of honour."

Then he brought the sword down and cut cleanly and completely, through the former Bear Lord's neck.

**So that was it! "Ding Dong, the creep is dead!" "Which old creep?" "The pervert creep!" "Ding Dong the pervert creep is dead!" Thank you all again for reading this. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer, though I fear that the pronunciation guide and possibly the glossary will return as well. Sorry for the long delay, folks. I've been laid up with back-strain for most of last week, but I'm back and eager to make amends. **

**Thank you again to my wonderful reviewers: Nightstar28, KazunaPikachu and Murasahki-chan. You really keep me going and your own stories are inspiring.  
**

**CONGRATULATIONS! KP for finishing her amazing story "Memory's Shadow." You guys should really go check it out. It is a masterpiece. I promise to review your last chapter soon. Well, until next time, my friends. Keep reading and thanks for sticking with me. DoS**


	16. A New Life Discovered

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome or any of the other original characters from the Anime/Manga series. They are the property of the amazing Rumiko Takahashi and I continue to bow to her genius. **

**I do own Oushiyokama, Mujiya Issaitouraku and all my own characters, so please give me credit if you want to create any characters in your own fics to emulate them. I hope that I have fulfilled the promise of no Mary Sues. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. I make no money from this, but I do have a lot of fun. **

Pronunciation Guide and Glossary:

I have given you the phonetic pronunciations of most of my other original characters. I will not repeat any of them. The guides for the character names given here are not really significant characters, but I am hoping that it helps future writers, who might want to learn how Japanese actually sounds.

Mujiya Izaitenjin Kyosan: The Badger Lord's Lady

/moo-jee-yaw/ /ee-zay-tehn-jihn/ /kyow-sawn/ ("aw" represents the sound "ahhh," like a sigh) ("eh" and "ih" represent the short "e" and "i" sounds) ("ow" represents the sound "oh" as in "Oh! I see.") ("zay" rhymes with our English word "say")

Urua No Yakiayoko: Urue No Yukinshuro's very non-pervert sister

/oo-roo-aw/ /now/ /yaw-kee-aw-yow-kow/

Jenjiya: The palace's head healer

/jehn-jee-yaw/

Kenjani: The palace steward, and the healer's brother and mate

/kehn-jaw-nee/

Glossary:

Daimyo: Once again, Daimyo translates roughly to "Greater Lord" Mujiya Issaitouraku is the head cheese of the entire Lord's Council and the Lords of the Four Realms (of which Sesshomaru is one): North, South, East and West.

Caning: A rather painful and humiliating punishment, which was common in the ancient Japanese times, and is sometimes still used in Asian countries today. It involves nudity and beating a person with a slender bamboo rod. Mostly the nudity is only the back part of the body, but sometimes it meant being stripped completely and beaten all over. It is also a public punishment, meaning that there can be spectators.

Kumo: Spider (I believe)

Chichiue: A very respectful name for father. I believe that Hahahue serves the same for mother, but I am not so sure of the spelling.

Summary/Warning:So here's the aftermath, Friends. We shall see what new possibilities arise from the death of the traitorous Bear Lord. This will be a much longer chapter than the last few, so hopefully your patience will be rewarded.

There is a yaoi piece at the end of this chapter. **Yaoi means sex, specifically sex between two men.** Usually I don't like to give away details of the two involved, but morals require another warning too, so here it is: **_Inucest_**. This is a rather cutsie code to represent incest between two characters that should be quite familiar by now. I had not originally intended this, but the characters whispered to me and led me astray, and weak-willed author that I am, I followed. **If you are offended by Yaoi and/or incest, please do not continue, and if you are under at least 15, you really shouldn't be here either. **You have been warned.

**Chapter Fifteen:** **A New Life Discovered **

Nobody cheered as the Bear Lord's body hit the ground and twitched violently in its death throes. Death was always ugly, and the death of one as long-lived and powerful as Yukinshuro had once been, was uglier still.

No matter how angry he was, Inuyasha still felt ill. He had executed a Daiyoukai of his father's generation, a lord of the realm; it was sickening, and a damned shame that the man had been so short-sighted, that he had thrown away everything for his fucking vendetta. He had once been the great and powerful Lord of the Eastern Lands, and now, because of his damned stupidity, he was nothing but a naked, filthy and bloody corpse stripped of life, dignity, honour and grace. Kami! It really was a nightmare.

He wiped Tetsusaiga on the dead Youkai's hair and resheathed it, and found that he was shaking. Killing an enemy in battle was one thing, but cutting off the head of a kneeling and defeated man was something completely different. He fought back fresh tears and looked to his family for support. He knew that they could all see the deep sorrow in his eyes, and the pain, and that they understood.

(_You did what you had to, Koi, and I am filled with pride. Do not feel shame over your sorrow. Sorrow over the loss of any living being, even an enemy should never be forsaken.) _

Then suddenly Kagome was in his arms. Because he could not shed tears, she did, and as soon as her soft, slender body pressed against his own, the pain eased. Her small slender hand gently stroked along his cheek, making the marks that still burned there tingle, and buried in his hair. She drew him gently down to her once again and pressed her lips to his.

His whole body melted into that kiss. It was the most gentle, most sweet, most passionate kiss he had ever received and he shuddered all over with the release of his tension as he drew her tightly against him, so tightly that he was sure her sexy new armor would leave bruises all over his skin. He didn't care. He needed her, and she had responded to that need. She knew him better than he ever dreamed, gave him what he needed so openly and lovingly. _"God, Kagome! What did I ever do without you?"_

The incredible kiss ended and he became aware that his entire family was around him, and they pulled him into a tight, loving and supportive embrace that brought the tears out, despite his best efforts to avoid them. Even Rin clung to his legs and beamed up at him with love and admiration.

He heard the joyful sighs of everyone around them, felt their open acceptance, their approval. He realized that he had won more than just the battle against the asshole Yukinshuro. He had won the even longer and harder battle for a true place in the world. It was almost overwhelming. Then attention was drawn once again to Lord Mujiya Issaitouraku Daimyo, as his rich powerful voice rolled out over the enthralled crowd.

"Vassels of the former Lord, come forward!" Terrified, some out and out whimpering, they were dragged forward by some of the Western Guard and forced to their knees in front of the gathered Lords.

"Ye chose poorly in thy loyalties. Thy former Lord lies dead and dishonoured and the stain has tainted thy lives as well. Ye have no more family, no more lands, no place, no honour. The Lord's Council will confiscate thy goods to support thy bereft families for ye are dead to them; thy dishonour will not taint them.

The council will allow ye to oversee thy former lord's proper funeral preparations and his fortune will be used to cover the cost. Ye will be allowed to accompany his body back to his lands with a messenger from the Council to inform the Lady Urua No Yakiayoko of his dishonour and death and to confirm her rightful inheritance as Lady of the Eastern Lands.

Ye shall be allowed to say farewell to thy families and than ye will depart. Ye are no longer welcome in the Four Realms, and only if ye can find and prove thy worthiness to serve a lesser lord, will thy honour be restored. Ye will take thy baggage and leave these lands as soon as Yukinshuro's body is prepared."

"Agreed, Daimyo." Sesshomaru now spoke. "But the Lion Lord Oushiyokama asked These Lords for Asylum under Article 1240, Section 24, of the Lord's Accord's, and he acted with honour. In accordance with the agreement and his conduct, The Lords of the Western Lands seek reprieve for the Lord of the Eastern Territories, from this dishonourable fate."

"So granted." Lord Issaitouraku spoke. "Let Lord Oushiyokama be brought forth."

There was a brief pause, and Inuyasha realized that he had almost forgotten about the young Lion Lord's fate. He quickly moved to impart the sad tidings. "By the Daimyo's leave?"

The Badger Lord turned towards him. "What is it that the Young Lord wishes to say?"

The Hanyo bowed again. "This Inuyasha (_Kami, that sounded weird!_) fears that the Lord Oushiyokama is..."

Further need to break the news was cut off, as the small sad little procession appeared, Kikyo in the lead. The bearers very gently lay the young lord's body down on the stone at the Council's feet, then moved away bowing. Kikyo remained kneeling and took the noble head into her lap. Tears ran softly down her face.

"Lord Oushiyokama's honour is fulfilled." She spoke softly "He died to protect This One from harm."

Sesshomaru looked into the Miko Youkai's tear-wet face, and saw the deep sorrow in her dark eyes. It was a sorrow that he recognized well, having so recently known its Yo **(1)**, in the arms of his beautiful Lady. The familiar pulse of Tenseiga, sheathed at his side was not even necessary to confirm his resolve. "Daimyo." He spoke. "May this Sesshomaru ask a boon?"

"The Lord of the Western Lands has shown honour beyond measure on this day. He may ask any boon that he would wish."

Sesshomaru bowed in gratitude. "The Lord Oushiyokama served honourably in death, but he has more honour yet to earn in life. Tenseiga asks for the resurrection of his body and the restoration of his soul."

The Badger Lord's eyes widened appreciatively. "If Tenseiga, fang of the Great Dog General and birth-rite to his Eldest asks for resurrection, then it will be granted forthwith."

Sesshomaru bowed again and then carefully drew out his softly glowing sword. The crowd let out a low exclamation of awe, and Inuyasha realized that few had ever seen the miracle of Tenseiga's life-giving power. They were creating legend right now, and it was truly exciting. He stood taller in anticipation.

Sesshomaru lowered his shining blade seeing the shadowy demons of the underworld in its sacred light, as they crawled obscenely over the Lion Lord's cooling body. With a single graceful wave and the soft glow of blue light the White Lord sliced through their shadowy bodies feeling the rush of energy as the lingering soul was fully restored.

The wounds on Oushiyokama's bare chest immediately closed up and healed, as did the deep wound that had served as the killing blow. The Viper Demon's poison washed from his blood as well, as if pushed before the cleansing rush of the _Mizu No Kiza_. Slowly, as everyone looked on enchanted, the green-mottled golden eyes opened and breath came back to him in a soft sigh.

The first thing he saw was the tear-wet and joyful face of the beautiful TsuraDaiyoukai Kitsune, Kikyo, along with a rush of realization that filled his newly opened eyes with wonder. "Kami!" He breathed. "Is it true? I was right to protect you, beautiful Miko? My destined mate, at last?"

New tears flooded Kikyo's eyes, but these were tears of happiness. "It is true." She spoke softly. "We are one, Mate. You have been called back from death to stand at my side."

"Called back from death?" The Lion Lord's eyes widened in realization and he stumbled to his knees, prostrating himself before Sesshomaru, who had just re-sheathed his sword. "Oh noble, life-giving Lord! This One prostrates himself before his Liege and Savior. This life is Milord's to take and use in any way that he would choose! This One is unworthy of such grace and mercy!"

Though Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's surprise and sympathy for the distraught young lord, his face never showed it. Instead, he crouched down in front of the prostrate form and lay a gentle hand on one trembling, muscular shoulder. "There is no need for you to kneel, Brother." There was no formality, Sesshomaru wanted to keep the sincerity clear in all that he said. "You comported yourself with honour and grace and sacrificed your life for one of our family. You have mated her and thus are joined to our family forever. You have a new title now and a new place, and shame shall never again be your burden to bear."

Certain that he had the young lion Lord's tear-filled eyes fully upon him, Sesshomaru rose once again. Now he returned to the formal speech, making sure that all present heard his words. "Arise and be recognized, Oushiyokama; Lord of the Western Sanctum, Kin and Brother. These Lords welcome our new Vassel and Kinsman with honour and respect. Does he accept?"

It only took a moment for the young Lion Lord to adjust. His shoulders straightened, his head rose and he climbed gracefully to his feet before bowing once again before his new Liege Lords. "The Lord of the Western Sanctum accepts the titles of Brother, Kinsman and Vassal with pride and gratitude. He will serve always to the best of his ability and honour."

Then the cheers did come, and several young boys came forward with the Lion Lord's weapons to bind them once again at his side. The Badger Lord's daughter herself returned his bamboo ornamented outer mantle and placed it upon his shoulders, before Kikyo came forth to draw him gently back to her side and into the ever growing family group that stood closely around the two Western Lords.

"Are there any other guests or staff that have suffered death?" Lord Mujiya Issaitouraku asked.

It was palace's head healer that came forward to answer. He was a normal Inu Youkai, not Daiyoukai, by the name of Jenjiya. He was also the brother and mate of the fallen Kenjani, but by the relief and happiness upon his face as he bowed before the Daimyo, it was clear that the news was good.

"There are none, Daimyo. Those, who were struck down suffered many injuries and wounds, but none are fatal. All will make a full recovery." The second joyful cheer rose up from the crowd, and more tension evaporated on the freshening morning breezes.

Then the Daimyo spoke again. "Now bring forth the traitor's soldiers."

Trembling and quaking even more than the vassals, the two score of remaining black-clad soldiers were dragged forward and thrown to the ground at the Council's feet. They prostrated themselves on the cold stone and waited shaking for their sentance. "Ye made a dishonourable attack against these lands, these Lords and their guests, but as ye were soldiers of a powerful lord, the full responsibility should not rest on thy shoulders. Thy former lord is dead, so ye are free of him, but ye must bear some shame for this dishonour.

Therefore ye shall all be stripped of weapons and clothing and caned for 50 blows. Then ye shall stand bared upon the block at an auction ceremony, to be taken as bound footmen by any of the Guests or Lords that ye have attacked. Thy families shall be moved to the lands of thy new masters, and the families of those who have perished will be compensated for the loss from the proceeds of Yukinshuro's own possessions, which will be sold upon the open market within a fortnight. Remove these men to the prisons to await their punishment."

The frightened soldiars were dragged away and then the Badger Lord turned back to the Royal Family of the West. His eyes, slightly red as he declared his sentance, softened back to their usual warm orange as his gaze fell upon them.

"And now, I believe that enough grim matters have been discussed. It is time to turn to more joyful affairs. There is the victory and honour gained on the battle field by our two noble lords, the final bonding between two brothers, the crowning of the Second Lord of the West, the revival of Lord Oushiyokama, mating ceremonies, and a naming ceremony too, it seems. Congratulations on thy new heir, Lord Sesshomaru."

"New heir wha--" Sesshomaru turned to Rin as she came carefully forward. Her golden eyes were unsure as she looked up at him, trying to judge how he would react.

"Sess--Sesshomaru-Sama?"

His eyes widened, not even bothering to hide his surprise. Inuyasha was not even sure he could have if he wanted to. He went over to her, crouched down in front of her, almost graceless in his amazement. He touched her hair, her soft little ears, her pretty face. He breathed deeply of her scent. Yes, it was there: His blood, his youki, and yet still the unmistakable smell of Rin; his faithful, little Rin, who had followed him around so devotedly for so many months!

"Little One!' He breathed. "How is this possible?"

Innocently Rin attempted to answer her beloved lord's question. "The mean Rat Demon was going to eat me and Shippo. I had to protect him."

"Lord Sesshomaru," The Badger Lord spoke "Did ye not know that keeping a human child close to a Daiyoukai' s aura of energy and power can enable the child to absorb his youki enough to transform into a Hanyo of his blood?"

Sesshomaru automatically moved to pick the child up, pulling her protectively against him. "No, Daimyo. I knew of no such possability."

It was the Badger Lord's turn to widen his eyes in surprise, then just as rapidly they softened again. "Then ye took the Human girl in with no ulterior motives, simply out of kindness and compassion."

It was not a question, but Sesshomaru looked slightly uncomfortable at the impressed tone in his Superior's voice. The Lord Issaitouraku gently lay one hand on Rin's cream-colored hair. "It is no wonder that she evolved so early. Most of the time the transformation does not come until the child's 10th year, but true caring and a deep bond of affection between the child and the Youkai will often hasten the metamorphosis."

"Chichiue-sama?" Rin asked hesitantly as he looked down at her. "Are you pleased? Am I as pretty as you now?"

Sesshomaru's enchanted gaze could barely shift from the little pup in his arms, and Inuyasha could feel the emotion through their bond. In fact his brother was struggling to fight back tears! It was a moment before he could pull himself together enough to answer his pup's question, but when he did, the soft smile he gave her could have melted a mountain of ice! It was a smile Inuyasha remembered and cherished from so long ago, times when his brother had held him, and they talked about all those important things brothers needed to talk about. It was so incredible and wonderful to see that smile return.

"More than pretty, Little One." He spoke softly, "You are the most beautiful pup in all the realms."

The little girl's golden eyes teared up almost immediately. "Chichiue!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck. Then she burst into tears. Sesshomaru pulled her even closer, wrapping his fur around her to secure and nestle her deeper into his arms. Inuyasha could hear him automatically start up the deep, soft purr that all Youkai possessed and used to soothe a distressed pup, even though Rin's tears had absolutely nothing to do with distress.

Kirara watched too. Her green eyes warm and soft and enchanted. "_Kami! Look how tender he is with her. His sweet little pup, breaks through his cool mask at last; our pup. Umechan, sweet little princess; you and your brothers and sisters will be so fortunate in your sire. Kami!" _

She felt her lower body tighten and her powerful Youkai begin to rise. _"I want to get started right now! It's all I can do to keep from tearing off the remains of his clothing and rutting with him right now on the stone! Ah, my Lord, my Love; you and our Inuyasha have risen above everything on this day! Do you even comprehend how rapidly exalted your status in the Council has become today?"_

Sesshomaru faced his Daimyo and bowed in acknowledgement. "You are correct, Daimyo. My Lady and I do wish to hold a naming ceremony for the Princess Rin. We will plan and discuss the proceeds tonight."

The Badger Lord nodded. " I think we have had enough of battles for this affair. Let us give way to celebrations instead. May I make suggestions for the remainder of our time together?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "We will hear all suggestions, Daimyo."

The Badger Lord smiled again. "For this day, we celebrate thy honour and victory, send messages of invitation to the rest of the Lord's Council, punish the traitors and prepare the body for return.

Tomorrow we celebrate the mating of the Lady Kikyo and Lord Oushiyokama; by the night the other Lords will have arrived.

The following day we celebrate the ascension of Lord Inuyasha, the following day the naming ceremony, and in the last, the Mating Ceremony. Perhaps the Lord Inuyasha and the Lady Kagome can be blessed as well, but that is thy choice. If ye wish to have separate ceremonies we will simply extend the celebration for an additional day."

Even at his venerable age, the Great Badger Lord appeared eager as a child at the thought of honouring the Young Lords of the West so elaborately, and with a simple exchanged look, and quicksilver thought, the brothers knew that they could not refuse him, even had he not been their Daimyo.

"We will have an additional day of celebration, Daimyo." Sesshomaru assured him, absently continueing to carress his newly aquired daughter's creamy hair and soft ears. "Whether Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome chose to share in the Mating Blessing or not."

The Badger Lord beamed, looking for all the world like a delighted patron, proudly surveying his large family. "Ye will need a great deal of help with all the formal garments. We will bring weavers, embroiderers and tailors from around the realms to assist thy own people with the tasks and materials; it will come from the collective treasury. It will be the Council's gift to thee."

The rest of the present Lords nodded and bowed in agreement. They seemed quite as delighted about the grand celebration as their leader. It was truly touching, and slightly over-whelming.

But now, Sesshomaru found that he was tiring; he was still wounded, much more seriously than he let on, and had been through a great deal. There was also much to absorb, and he was sure that his family would wish to discuss their preferences for this whirlwind of planned festivities. But in all truth he simply wanted to relax and enjoy the warmth and joy of his daughter, his mate, his brother and his family in peace. He was trying to think of a polite way to end this improvised meeting of the Council, when the Daimyo spoke again.

"But I can see that thy glorious victory came at a heavy cost, Lord Sesshomaru. Ye are wounded and more than likely tiring, and thy family has much to discuss. Perhaps ye will allow This Daimyo and the present Lords of the Council to care for thy guests on this day. Thy staff has proved truly skilled in preparing things, and though Stewart Kenjani is also wounded , I am sure that we can manage. Please, take the rest of this day to rest and recover from thy battle and make thy plans in peace."

Then his Lady; Mujiya Izaitenjin Kyosan spoke up. "For Kami's sake, Grandfather; stop talking him to death and let our Brave Lord take his leave. Ye have nothing to fear, Lord Sesshomaru. We will assure that thy guests are kept well-entertained and that nothing is done to endanger the honour of thy Castle or thy name."

Lord Issaitouraku chuckled at his wife's warm practicality. "Very well, Woman. I will release the Lord to his rest. Thy father would be proud of thee, Lord Sesshomaru, and of ye as well, Lord Inuyasha, and would rejoice in thy beautiful and honourable family. Ye have all shown honour, loyalty and devotion well worthy of any Daiyoukai family."

Then he bowed to the two Lords and their family and received bows in return, and amid loud applause and cheers the small, tight group departed the arena and returned towards the palace.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Sesshomaru made it to the point where they were just beyond line of sight when he stumbled and nearly fell to his knees, though he never let go of his pup. The marks that had started to fade from Inuyasha's cheeks and forehead, flared back up again with his anxiety for his brother as he moved to catch his older brother's faltering body. "Sessh! What the Hell? Are you okay?"

"Hai." was the abrupt answer.

Rin squirmed slightly against him. "Please Chichiue, you can put me down. I can walk by myself." Sesshomaru's grip however tightened on the little girl, and she knew that the answer was final.

Kirara moved to Sesshomaru's other side, helping Inuyasha to support him. "His battle with Yukinshuro wounded him severely. He has been keeping up a showing of strength, in front of the other Lords and that has weakened him. We must help him inside to rest quickly."

"Uneccessary." Sesshomaru replied attempting to remove himself from their support. Then Inuyasha spoke.

"You have a family now, Aniki. Let us help you. We won't tell." Sesshomaru's golden eyes stared into the golden eyes of his brother; a mirror to his soul and his blood, and a slight look of surprise seemed to register in their depths. Then he nodded.

"Hai." He replied more softly this time, and allowed his brother and his mate to support him once more.

"I will tend to your injuries." Kikyo spoke. "We need not bother Jenjiya; he has enough wounded to care for. "My aineena can assist me." Kagome nodded reassuringly and Sesshomaru relaxed even more.

"There is much to discuss." He spoke now. "We will meet in my chamber in two hours." The family was surprised to be invited into Sesshomaru's most private sanctum, but they did not protest. They nodded in confirmation then separated, each briefly alone with their own thoughts.

00000 oooooooooooo 00000

Inuyasha and Kirara helped Sesshomaru into the Lord's quarters and into his chamber followed closely by Kikyo and Kagome. Sesshomaru finally released his tender hold on his pup, handing her over to Kagome, right after the little girl covered his face with kisses by way of a farewell.

"I must bathe." He told them quietly, "Please insure that Rin is entertained until I am finished."

Inuyasha and Kirara continued to accompany Sesshomaru into the bath and helped him to strip out of his blood-stained clothing. Inuyasha was horrified when he saw the extent of his brother's injuries. How the Hell had he stood so tall and proud and strong when he was so badly hurt? How had he intimidated Yukinshuro without falling over onto his face?

"Dammit, Sesshomaru...!" He began, but his brother interrrupted him again.

"Never show weakness in front of an enemy, Inuyasha. Yukinshuro could not know how close he came to ending my existance."

Tears filled Inuyasha's eyes again "But..." He protested, then gasped as Sesshomaru gently touched the mark on one of his cheeks.

"Our bond gave me the advantage I needed, Little Brother. You lent me your strength freely, without reserve and it allowed us to win the day."

"Okay, so what is this bond thing?" Inyasha demanded, "And you better tell me everything, because it is friggin' messing with my life!" Sesshomaru smiled and Kirara laughed softly. She moved over to him and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I will never get tired of your unique way of putting things." Inuyasha was briefly flummoxed by her affectionate comments and actions, and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and slight pleasure. "I will leave the two of you to talk about things." She spoke, "And do try to be clear, My Love. I have a feeling your otouto will not stand for any riddles."

"I am always clear." Sesshomaru stated matter-of -factly.

"As mud!" Inuyasha countered. His brother's serene expression may actually have had some annoyance in it, but Inuyasha felt only calm amusement through their mental connection. It was a little bit frustrating.

"Come join me in the bath, Otouto." Sesshomaru spoke when Kirara had left them alone. "And I will tell you all that you need."

Though Inuyasha knew that he and his brother had bathed together in the past, he couldn't help a little bit of embarrassment as he stripped down quickly and entered the bath, eyes downcast. He sensed the amusement from his brother increase.

"You have a very attractive body, Koi. You should not feel embarrassed to reveal it, especially before your own kin." Inuyasha felt his embarrassment increase, and his cheeks flushed, but his older brother was relentless. "You have revealed it many times before your Monk companion, have you not?" Inuyasha turned away. "You will have to undress to take your Miko, Inuyasha. That is rather important to the function of mating."

"Alright, alright; already! Just shut your mouth will ya? You know maybe if you hadn't called me a disgusting Half-Breed so many times, I might not feel this way!"

Sesshomaru was instantly silenced. He had only sought to tease his brother and replace his embarrassment with his familiar fire, but he had not expected this sort of anger. It reminded him sharply of his failure. It was hard for the proud Daiyoukai to admit any wrongdoing, even with the new realizations he had come to in the arms of his mate, but this was not a time to guard his pride. "Inuyasha." He spoke quietly.

Inuyasha turned at the unfamiliar softness in his brother's voice. Sesshomaru waited until their golden eyes met and then slowly shut his own and leaned his head back, exposing the slender expanse of his white throat completely to his brother's astounded gaze.

Inuyasha may not have known much about Inuyoukai traditions, but there was no doubt about this gesture, this posture. Before he even realized what he was doing, Inuyasha felt a growl build up in his throat and practically sprang at his brother's recumbent form. He seized the long silver tresses in one hand and pulled Sesshomaru's head back even further.

Sesshomaru did not try to withdraw, did not flinch, did not even protest the tight grip on his hair or his vulnerable position, and Inuyasha trembled with conflicting feelings. It would be easy, so easy to tear into that beautiful throat and end his brother's life, or force his slender, muscular thighs apart and plunge deep into his brother's body in another way. His Youkai was growling at him to assert his dominance, even though it was a state his brother was giving him of his own free will.

He struggled with instinct and reason for but moments before forcing himself closer to his brother's, wounded and beautiful body and rubbing his suddenly very erect length against the secret opening that he was pressed so close to. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" And his voice sounded surprisingly low and dangerous, even to his own ears.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see that the marks on his brother's face were showing dark and clear, and his eyes were tinted slightly in red, but through their bond it was clear that he was not losing control; Sesshomaru' s own youki and Inuyasha's instincts were keeping him at bay.

"Your forgiveness, Inuyasha." He spoke softly. "There have been too many transgressions in the past, and now that we have developed our bond, we shall be forced to deal with all lingering anger between us."

"Lingering anger, our bond?" Inuyasha ground his hips harder against his brother's center, feeling an exultant surge of victory at his brother's gasp as he slipped partly inside. "And how exactly are we gonna deal with this?"

"Any way that you see fit, Little Brother, for it is necessary."

Inuyasha growled again. "Why?"

Sesshomaru was being amazingly calm, considering his precarious position. "With the new closeness of our emotions, negative emotions will interfere with our own freedom. You have a mate now, Inuyasha and she waits for you to claim her. You have a ward and family in your companions, and they look to you as their Alpha, to guide and support them. I have a beautiful new daughter and a powerful and glorious mate. I wish to enjoy these blessings, as well as rediscovering you, Little Brother. If your anger and bitterness remain strong, neither of us can be content."

Inuyasha did not fully understand why he was so angry. Sesshomaru had done nothing, but comfort and honour him, ever since he had arrived at the palace for this crazy celebration, and yet there was tension still. So many times in his life he had throught that he could attain happiness and peace at last, only to have it torn away. Some small part of him still feared that this was just another cruel game that the Kami were playing with his battered soul and sore heart; that any moment now his brother would turn him away, reject him and call him unworthy, and laugh as his dreams of happiness were ripped away once more.

This submission, this apology his brother appeared to be making to him, perhaps it was the final step he needed to truly believe that he was no longer alone.

But he couldn't believe if only words served as the oath; if he just accepted his brother's promise meekly and continued to cling to him for comfort and reassurance. He was an Alpha too damn it, and he had to prove it to himself, if to no one else.

Kagome was ready now; she wanted to be his, _his_; his love, his mate, his solace, his companion, mother to _his_ pups! He had no doubts about her, but he still had doubts about himself. If he was truly to take her, to promise his love and companionship to her _forever_, he needed to be strong. He needed to know he was strong; he needed to truly believe that he could protect her, no matter what.

No, he would not simply accept what his brother offered, he would _take_ it, and prove that he did not still depend on his brother's strength to bolster his own.

He growled again pulling his brother's head further back with the grip on his hair and pressing his shoulder down with his other hand. "You're submitting to me, Sesshomaru." He growled. "Say it!"

His brother replied with little hesitation. "I am submitting to you, Inuyasha." He spoke breathily, the sharp angle of his head making words more difficult. "Do what you must."

Power surged through Inuyasha's body as he growled once more. Not even fighting his instincts, he drew back his hips and surged forward, penetrating his brother with a single powerful thrust!

A strangled gasp of pain escaped Sesshomaru's tight control as Inuyasha entered him without gentleness or lubrication. The pain was sharp and startling, but he had experienced worse, and his body, ready for the show of dominance, immediatly relaxed to let the powerful Hanyo all the way inside.

Inuyasha felt ecstasy crash through him as his brother's walls closed around him and strength filled him like an intoxicating wine. He began to thrust in and out, pounding his brother's lithe body with everything that he had, and Sesshomaru kept his hips still and allowed him to have all the control.

Sesshomaru did not fight the pleasure that quickly followed despite the pain. He had read much from his new intimate touch on his little brother's mind and he knew that this was something that his brother needed. Many Youkai settled conflicts of anger and pain with sexual domination; it was a good release and tended to bring the two "combatants" closer together in the end. Taking one's brother was also acceptable, as was evidenced in the fact that a fair amount of Youkai siblings also became mates. His only worry was that Inuyasha would be horrified once he recovered from this state and realized what he had done. But that was something to be dealt with when the time came.

Inuyasha was somewhat startled and frightened by his dark lust, even though he knew it was not an uncommon way to settle conflicts in the Youkai world. Part of him wanted to withdraw, but his Youkai's need to dominate would not be sated until he had released his seed deep inside his brother's body, and it was the most powerful voice right now. Every thrust brought him closer to the ultimate satisfaction, every gasp from his brother's slender, beautiful throat drove him to thrust harder and deeper.

He seized one of Sesshomaru's legs and forced it to his shoulder allowing him to penetrate even deeper eliciting an actual cry from the usually stoic lord. It was all he needed and after only a few more thrusts, he groaned as the ultimate pleasure crashed over him at last. Convulsion after convulsion of ecstasy shook him as he released his seed with his youki, until he felt the intense pleasure ease at last, along with his tension, his anger and his fear. He _was _strong enough to do all that he needed, he was secure, and this new life was no dream. He had taken what he wanted: his brother's eternal promise to love and teach him, but also to respect him, and most importantly, to keep him.

Gently, he withdrew and collapsed in the hot water. He understood now, and a powerful peace came over his heart and mind, as the hot water relaxed his body. He felt the marks on his face fade, and contentment flooded through him.

It only lasted for a moment before he remembered that Sesshomaru had been badly wounded. "_Dammit! Good work ya moran! Perfect time to fuckin' rape him!" _

His eyes flew open and the marks burned on his face once more. He turned anxiously towards his brother, almost afraid of what he would see. He met calm golden eyes and a gentle, if tired smile. "Are you satisfied, Koi?"

"Sesshomaru, I --" _Damn! What the Hell is he made of? Steel? _"...I--I-I thought that I had might have hurt you."

Sesshomaru reached out one elegantly striped hand to stroke along his younger brother's cheek and Inuyasha felt the marks cool and fade beneath the sure touch. "It is not uncommon for Alpha males to take one-another in shows of dominance, Little Brother. My body was prepared for your desire. I am unharmed; sore but unharmed."

Inuyasha sighed half with relief, half with frustration. "Damn! You really gotta explain some of this stuff to me, Sessh, or I might go friggin' crazy!"

"I promise you, Koi. I will explain everything that you need or desire to know. We have time now, endless time."

"What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru turned to him again. "The bond, Inuyasha. It increases your life span to equal mine. As long as neither of us is killed, we can live for eternity."

Inuyasha paled. "What about Ka--"

"Kagome?" His brother finished. "Once you take her and your marks appear, your bond with her becomes true. She will become as Youkai, aging to no more than 24 human years, stronger, eternally young, with a lifespan that equals your own, and her own youki energy and power. Unfortunately, if you should die, she will likely follow very shortly, as your mother did. Only the Youkai have a chance to survive the loss of their mate."

" And..."

"Sango and Miroku?" Once again his brother finished Inuyasha's thoughts. "I did not know of the ability to transform Human children, but I do know that once a Human is accepted as family to a Youkai, he or she absorbs the youki to an extent that they become like a true family. Your friends will begin to manifest certain abilities that Inuyoukai have, perhaps even to the extent of developing a Youkai form or family markings. Once fully mature, they will stop aging and become stronger, just as a mate would. Their lifespan and power will increase to equal their family's as well, but they will remain essentially, Human."

Tears filled Inuyasha's eyes. "I don't have to lose them? Never again?"

"They can still be killed Inuyasha, as all Youkai can, which is why the training we will start once this affair is past is of vital importantance. If you wish for all of them to survive the final confrontation with the foul Kumo, Naraku, we must be prepared and strong."

"And you can help us be strong?"

"With the bond we now share, Little Brother, without a doubt. Very little is beyond our attainment now."

"You keep talking about this bond, and I get that it's important, but I still don't understand everything it means."

Sesshomaru nodded. " All Youkai siblings have the potential to develop what is known as 'The Final Bond.' It is a state that is secondary only to the connection between mates. It allows siblings to join their youki to become stronger, more powerful, more connected. It combines their separate life-energy into an even more powerful force. They gain the ability to share thoughts, emotions, energy and strength.

Your youki is currently helping my wounds to heal, as mine helped you to stay in control of your Youkai, even when you were in the position of dominance and your anger was so near to the surface.

Your strength added to my own, allowed me to gain the victory over a Daiyoukai much older and more experienced than I, even though I was battling him in his most powerful form.

To bond in this way does not mean that we can no longer function individually, it only helps us to become stronger in our own right, to be all that we are intended to be."

"It's something Father would like, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked softly. Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother sympathetically, but did not move to comfort him. His voice, however; was gentle.

"I do not know if Father invisioned us developing the Final Bond, but yes; I believe that it would please him to see it."

Inuyasha sighed, feeling the last traces of his anger vanish as he faced his brother once again. "You already know more about how to use this, Sessh. Will you teach me how to use it too?"

"My teaching is the least you achieved in your show of dominance, Inuyasha, but even had you not demanded it, I would have agreed. An ability of this magnitude serves very little function, if those possessing it do not know how to use it."

Inuyasha turned on his stomach and leaned his arms on the rim of the bath, resting his chin on the make-shift pillow. "So we learn how to use this bond thing, we train and go after Naraku; we kick his butt and Kagome purifies the jewel. Then what happens, Sesshomaru? Do we go our separate ways again, or will you stick by me this time?"

Sesshomaru moved closer, in spite of himself. He did not want to offer comfort that might cause Inuyasha to feel his strength was in question once again, but he did want to reassure him.

"That should also have been confirmed by your show of dominance, Little Brother. You are family, as are your friends, your mate and your ward. If all goes by the Daimyo's plan, you will be officially recognized as the Second Lord of the Western Lands in two days. This is your home now, if you choose to accept it."

Inuyasha turned back to his brother. "I want to stay here, Aniki, with Kagome, Shippo and my friends, if they agree. But it's not because of being the Second Lord, or all those damn responsibilities, though I guess if I stay I better learn to help you out with those too. I just want to be happy."

"You have already earned that happiness, Otouto. The decision of the Lord's Council to officially recognize you as Second Lord was not done lightly. They believe you are worthy."

"And what about you?"

"Yes, Otouto, I believe that you are worthy as well."

Sesshomaru was startled when his brother suddenly pulled him against his body and embraced him tightly. Tentatively he reached out his own arms and returned the embrace. "This is not necessary, Inuyasha. You have established your right to my acceptance already."

"Shut up, Sessh."

Sesshomaru decided not to challenge his little brother in this. Just this once, he would allow Inuyasha's Human sentimentality to have its way. His returning embrace tightened as well and he laid his striped cheek gently against the softer unmarked cheek of his little brother, feeling the young feral strength of the Hanyo stir his own youki and his affections.

And so two brothers so long apart stood together, the warm fragrance of the bath chamber drifting around them, soothing their senses as the contact soothed away the last feelings of hurt and betrayal.

The long, painful breach was mending. The Sons of Inu No Taishou were one.

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

**(1)**The In and Yo are the Japanese equivalent to the Yin and Yang of the Chinese belief system. The In represents darkness, emotion, primal instincts and sometimes more negative things like sadness, lust or anger. The Yo represents light, reason and control and sometimes other positive things like joy, love and compassion.

When I say that Sesshomaru recognized Kikyo's sadness, because he had experienced its Yo in Kirara's arms. It means that he recognized her sadness over the death of her designated mate, because he had experienced the positive opposite in the happiness the discovery of his designated mate, Kirara brought him.

**So that's the next chapter, My Friends and I hope it was entertaining. Once again I will thank my reviewers: NightStar28, KazunaPikachu and Murasahki-chan for their continued support and kind words. I hope some of the rest of you will eventually decide that you want to chime in too, but I am enjoying the increasing number of hits on my story, so thank you to all my readers. I hope you continue to enjoy. Until the next chapter, friends. **

**DoS**


	17. A New Promise Revealed

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha, my incredibly hot Sesshomaru, Sexy Miroku or gorgeous Sango, or any of the original characters from the Anime/Manga series. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, their brilliant creator. **

**I do own Koshiku, Oushiyokama and any of my own characters that appear, so please ask me first and give me credit if you wish to emulate any of them in your own fics. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. **

Summary/Warning: There is no glossary or pronunciation guide here, only action. There is a lemon at the end of this chapter.

**Lemon is the code used for a somewhat explicit sex scene of any combination of characters.** **_If you are offended by slightly explicit sex scenes, do not read any further, and if you are under 15, you really shouldn't be here at all. You have been warned!_**

I try to be tasteful in all my intimate scenes, so do not expect any crass, vulgar language or extremely graphic detail. If that's what you're looking for, you'll have to go somewhere else. Other than that, please read on and enjoy the hotness that is to come.

**Chapter Sixteen:**** A New Promise Revealed **

Koshiku entered the chamber where her tiny Kitsune charge lay upon his playfully, quilt-bedecked futon. He was probably one of the cutest little creatures she had ever seen. Lying on his back, arms akimbo, white fox-legs stretched out, like a little cat's, his green eyes stared up at the ceiling.

Of course, she like all the other residents of this castle, was aglow with pride and joy over the glorious and honorable victory their unique family had won today, particularly their two beloved Lords. Koshiku knew, like all the others, that the final bonding had occurred between the two brothers out there on the arena floor this morning and she rejoiced in that knowledge.

Perhaps it would mean that the young Lord Inuyasha would finally stay with his brother. He had been away so long; he never knew how much he had been loved and cherished in these walls; he and his beautiful mother.

How their hearts had ached every time the Lord Sesshomaru had returned from his many quests and campaigns without his little brother at his side; how they had wept and mourned when they learned of the curse that had bound their Young Lord to the Goshinboku for all those years. They had wanted him with them for so long, even before the Council was ready to accept him as the second Lord of The Great Dog General's lands.

Now that the brothers had sealed their long, painful breach and had earned such incredible honour, the Lord Inuyasha could stay with them; him and his beautiful Human Miko mate, so much like the gentle and beautiful Lady Izayoi, and the rest of his wonderful pack: The gentle Houshi; the lovely Tajiya, and this one; her precious, oh so precious little kit.

She regarded him softly as she moved about selecting a more comfortable and less formal outfit for him. Did he even know how many hours she had spent laboring on these garments? How she had entwined the protective and personal magics into the threads of the weave and embroidery, the very dyes used to print the playful patterns upon the plain and ready cloth? How carefully she had chosen the motifs and decorations that graced each piece?

She was so wild, that one; free, but perhaps it was the Hanyo spirit, like Inuyasha. She was made to wander the paths of an uncertain destiny, and she had found the perfect prince to accompany her.

Koshiku remembered how they had loved that story, that strange and fascinating tale from the Barbaric lands of the West. When they were small they had always demanded it as their nightly tale. How much they were like those two foreign sisters: Her eldest, the calm and determined Snow White, with the gentle heart and strong spirit, and her youngest the wild-hearted and spirited Rose Red, whose beauty was wild as the forests she so loved, and whose soul was as brave as a lion's.

They had been named well: Hotaro, like the firefly; a bright light in the dusk, with one determined goal: to find a mate and dance with him through the trees. But in Hotaro's case it was the dance of battle, and the light of katana and arrow and nari; and her goal was simply protection, protection for those she loved, even if it meant her death. Then there was Chouro, like the butterfly; a flitting momentary flash of color dancing in the sunlit field. Like the butterfly, she was an exuberant creature of beauty, with no particular goal, but to take sweet nips from every beautiful flower that caught the eye, and to tumble and chase a mate, so lost in the fun of it, that they often dived blindly into oblivion itself.

Even so, Koshiku had always hoped that she would return, even after she found her beautiful, red-pelted prince, but such was not to be.

She lost her Snow White when Inuyasha and Izayoi were separated from the palace for what might have been forever, and she lost her Rose Red when her wandering heart finally took her down the path where no one could follow.

And yet, Hotaro had returned to her in the reborn soul of the powerful Miko Kikyo and now Chouro had returned as well, in this adorable little grandson that stared up at the canopied mosquito netting so far above his little head with moody eyes. She would not tell him, not yet, but she could help him with any problems that might come up to mar his potential happiness, as well as the more immediate problem that he wasn't even aware of.

"So." She spoke with deliberate cheerfulness. "You won a glorious victory today, Little Prince."

The troubled face became even more sorrowful. "Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did. Mama Kagome and Sango did. Miroku and Lady Kikyo and Lady Kirara did; Lord Oushiyokama and Koga and Ayame, even Rin did!" And now the tears filled his green eyes to over-flowing. "But not me. I was useless. I couldn't even save Rin from that stupid rat. She had to change and save me!"

Laying the selected garments aside, Koshiku settled down on the futon by the tiny kitsune's side. "Oh, Little Prince." She said softly. "Princess Rin's transformation was inevitable. Yes, perhaps her immediate danger triggered the metamorphosis at that particular moment in time, but that was hardly your fault."

"But it was." The little fox replied, his tears finally spilling down his cheeks. "If I hadn't been so useless and got knocked out, she wouldn't have been in danger. I had to protect her! That was my job!"

"_So even at this young age, he knows."_Koshiku thought. _"That only proves what I already suspect." _

"Prince Shippo, listen carefully. You were not responsible for the Princess Rin's safety. Even the adults were not able to stop Rikuchosa at that moment; it was fate, Little One, nothing more. Besides, I may have been working on helping the wounded, but I am pretty sure that I saw you holding your own quite handily in that battle. Your "Leaf Blade" attack was most impressive."

The little kit sat up, hopefully, his large green eyes starting to shine. "You saw that?"

She smiled. "I most certainly did; very impressive."

He bounced up, hopping up and down on his little white feet in his eagerness to explore his accomplishments. "I saw Ayame do it a couple of times, and I thought it was neat and I saw the leaves, and she's so pretty and she looks like me, so I thought if she was really a fox she would use Bin leaves, and then I knew!"

Koshiku firmly restrained herself from bursting out laughing, and instead nodded attentively as the little fox went through his excited explanation. "Your ability to see, interpret and adapt is a rare gift, Little Prince; one you should rightfully be proud of. After all you are a growing warrior and at your age, you will be learning many important new things. You are, after all, 10 seasons old?"

The little kit laughed. "You are teasing me Koshiku-Oksama. I'm only 8 seasons old."

" 8 seasons, really?"

He nodded. "Thirty two dances of Ama Terasu around the World. I count every one. Soon it will be 33."

"My goodness, Little Prince. You really are clever; so very mature. It is no wonder that I was deceived."

He crept closer. "Do you mean that?"

She could resist no longer, but reached out and drew him into her arms. He snuggled against her quite naturally; she wondered if he sensed how much she smelled of home. A kitsune's nose was not as sensitive as an inu's or an ookami's, but it was sensitive enough.

"Absolutely." She told him gently. "But now, Little Prince, you have had a hard battle and growing kits need their rest. I have brought you some more comfortable clothing. I suggest that you change and take a short nap. I promise that I will wake you by the time Lord Sesshomaru is ready to meet with you in his chambers."

"Okay." He hopped up, quite happy and comforted again, at least for the moment, and with a young boy's customary enthuisiasm, he shed the stiffer garments of formality and gladly slipped into the softer cottons and linens of everyday life. "Will you tell me a story?"

_He is at peace again, for the moment. Ahhh, Little Grandson. Your father's death was not your responsibility either. I know, like Lord Taishou, he preferred his powerful bestial form. Is that why you remain frozen in the half-bestial shape of your earliest years? I promise you, Grandson; I will find a way to mend your heart and soul, though I think the Lord Inuyasha and the Lady Kagome have already helped some with that. They must know too, and Lord Sesshomaru. I will speak with them privately tonight. _

Concealing her thoughts behind her venerable eyes, she pulled the colorful quilt up to her little grandson's chin. "Of course. In fact I have a wonderful story, imported all the way from the Far West."

His eyes opened wide. "Really?"

"Yes, and it was one of the favorite stories of my own children. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes please!"

She smiled warmly; how much he looked like his mother, even with his father's eyes. "Very well." She sat down and gently stroked his red-gold hair as she spoke. "It is about two beautiful little girls; they were sisters, very loving sisters, rather like Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha were when they were young, and their names were Snow White and Rose Red..."

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Kagome and Kikyo had been playing with Rin on the large bed in Lord Sesshomaru's chamber, when Kirara stepped back into the room from the baths and slid the shojii shut. "It will be some time before my Lord is ready for your care, Lady Kikyo. May I suggest that we all change out of this armor and our formal garments and take Rin to play in the gardens?"

The two Mikos nodded in agreement and Kirara scooped up the little princess in mid bounce, (the child had been jumping on the futon), which made her giggle and led the way back towards the rest of the family quarters.

"I also have someone in mind to tend to your newly acquired mate, Lady Kikyo." Kirara smiled as the Miko Youkai blushed in spite of herself. "Koshiku informs me that he is a wicked old Raccoon Dog, but his heart is good. He should help Oushiyokama relax somewhat."

"I appreciate the thought, Sister." Kikyo spoke. "Yes, perhaps we should introduce them. I want to do all I can to help my mate feel like he has a true place with us. I actually thought that perhaps he could select some of the most worthy of the disgraced soldiers for a small, elite troop. Do you know when they will be offered upon the auction stage?"

"Sometime tonight, I would imagine, and I think that it might be a very good idea. We will bring it up to Lord Sesshomaru when he is ready to meet with all of us."

"Domo Arigato, Sister Kirara." Kikyo spoke, bowing gracefully. Then the small group of women separated briefly at their own and Rin's chambers.

Sango was not in their room by the time Kagome arrived, but Haraikotsu, Terasai and Kosai were on the weapon racks and her slayer's armour was resting on the armor stand provided for it. Kagome let her hands run gently over the form-fitting black suit, picturing her friend wearing it, leaping and spinning and hurling her huge boomerang at hordes of demons.

_"She's so beautiful and so strong, but I don't think she really realizes it. I want to be with Inuyasha, but I don't feel right going to him when Sango can't be with the one she loves too. _

_Oh, Sango, please hear me. You may be the one who has the make the first move; if you're willing to risk it. But even with that damned Wind Tunnel, threatening his life every day, shouldn't you still try? How much harder will it be if he dies without ever feeling the touch of true love in his life? Sango, please; be the strong woman I know you are. Please help your Miroku to see." _

Her prayer made, Kagome hung up her bow and arrows and shed, rather reluctantly, her comfortable new armor along with the beautiful new Hakui and Hakama. Already they felt like a part of her that she didn't want to willingly give up, in fact the thought of donning her worn and dingy school uniform again was a little unpleasant, even though it lay beautifully cleaned in the cupboard with a sweetly scented sachet keeping it fresh.

_I'm starting to think like the princess I'm dressed up as. _She was rather embarrassed by how quickly she could become spoiled. _I guess when you are forced to do without, you learn how much having even the simplest things means, but Kami; this is even better than anything at home!_

She found a kimono woven in green and red and embroidered with white plumblossom about the hem, the bottom of the sleeves and over the shoulders. She chose the simplest of obis and secured it herself, rather surprised at how comfortable kimonos were becoming. The fabric was soft and yet crisp and smelled of clean air, vanilla and lavender. It felt almost as if it had been made for her.

With a final glance in the provided mirror to make sure that she looked decent, she headed for the gardens through the bath chamber. Just before she passed out of the room she spoke aloud to the quiet, feminine air of the lovely chamber.

"Sango, if you've heard me; you won't be in this room tonight. I love you, Sango." Then she went to join her two sisters and her precious niece, in the gardens.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Sango returned to the room she shared with Kagome, her adrenalin still rushing through her as a result of the frightening battle and their subsequent victory and honour. She knew enough about the Youkai world to understand that acknowledging Inuyasha officially as the Second Lord of the Western Lands was very important. It was rare that a Hanyo would ever be given that kind of respect and honour, even by Daiyoukai, who considered themselves above the standard norm of Youkai morality.

The only thing that was even rarer and more significant was the acknowledgement of a Human as honoured family of a Youkai, particularly a Daiyoukai Lord of the realms, and yet that was exactly what had happened. This was a truly incredible day, an Historic one. She knew the tales of it would be told for a long time, in both the Human and the Youkai worlds. She was not even sure that _Sesshomaru_ had grasped the full significance of today's events.

Everything was perfect. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were bonded as true family, and her courageous and lonely friend had finally found a true place in this world. What was more, he would finally find happiness in the arms of a truly deserving mate completing the circle of tragedy that fate had woven around him, with joy and the destiny that was meant to be his, his and Kagome's.

In addition to Inuyasha's happiness, her dear sister Kagome was going to be happy as well; her pure and beautiful soul finally where it was meant to be, resting in the arms of the man she loved with all that she was.

Then there was Shippo, poor little Shippo, who would finally have parents again. There was so much pain in that little kit's soul. He was very good at hiding it, but she had seen it, every now and again, the terrible sadness in those innocent green eyes that should be shining with the wonder of a world still rich in glorious discoveries to be made and the pure joy of being a child. Now, perhaps he would finally have the chance to mend. There was still enough of his childhood left to find that true joy again.

Yes, everything was perfect, but for one thing.

Despite silently berating herself for continuing the infernal, mental torture, she pictured him again as he had fought by her side. She instantly felt her lower body tighten and she had to gasp leaning on the arming stand for support. Yes, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had made a truly beautiful and glorious sight, but so had he.

She saw the fire in his intriguing eyes, the purple drapes of his titillating garments blowing about in the wind. The flash and shine of his golden staff and the small gold loops that outlined the tempting edge of his one ear so enticingly. She heard again his richly-timbered tenor crying out warnings and encouragement and the sparks of power from those beautiful, masculine hands, that she longed to feel stroking and caressing her body. They worked together so well, could he not see that? They were a powerful and skilled fighting team; it was as if they were meant for each other. The last thought stopped her in her tracks.

_"Not as if we are meant for each other; we __are __meant for each other! We are! Youkai never question their designated mates, only Humans are foolish enough to do that. But we are in the Youkai world now, and if the Kami will it, we will be in it for many more years to come. But Human lives are short, and ours may be shorter still. Kami! I will not have it!" _

And now tears stung in her eyes at the very next thought. _"Kwannin, sweet Mother of mercy; if Miroku were to die, and never know how much I truly cared, not even your blessed compassion could comfort me. Oh Kami, I cannot bear it!" _

The pain of her emotions brought her to her knees, and she fought back the wracking sobs. No, this was not the time to break down. With all the celebrations that were planned, their free time was limited, and then their battle training would begin. Their attendants would be ready to help them through the strain their bodies would endure, but she would be the one to bring Miroku rest at night, or not.

As her determination grew stronger, the Tajiya's hazel eyes lightened briefly to an unearthly honey-amber orange and faint rose-colored markings flashed momantarily on her beautiful cheeks. "_I swear by all the Kami of Heaven and Earth, infuriating, beautiful Houshi; you will be in my arms before the final battle is decided!" _

Her resolve made, Sango quickly shed the remainder of her armor and formal garments and searched through the shelves to find a suitable kimono. She came across a lovely one woven in layers of soft purple and rose, and embroidered with silver shadows of willow leaves. She dressed quickly, choosing the simplest of obies to secure around her waist and shaking her long brown hair out of its battle tail to cascade around her back and shoulders once more. Then she headed out of the room and down the hall to the chamber Miroku was staying in.

She tapped softly on the shojii door. "Miroku, are you in?"

She heard his soft, sure step before the door slid open. He had changed too, wearing his standard robe and drape style, but the robe was light gray and the drape a deep blue, shading down to his usual violet near the bottom.

"Lady Sango; you are fortunate to have found me in. I was preparing to take a walk through some of the private gardens. There are many that we have not yet seen."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." She replied. "May I join you?"

He smiled, and she saw true pleasure in his eyes. "Of course."

They exited through the fragrant herb-scented and rich plant-adorned bath chamber and through the outside pool and garden that bordered her and Kagome's bath and garden, and another wicked thought inserted itself into her mind _"A perfect way to slip secretely between our two chambers." _

She was glad that they were passing through some shadows, otherwise the late morning light would have easily betrayed her involuntary blushes. By the time they emerged into the sun again, her blushes had cooled. She decided that it was time to put her plan in motion, even though she was very much enjoying their companionable silence.

"There are many attractive females around the palace these days, Miroku; are there not?"

He turned towards her suspiciously. "Yes, I had noticed."

She continued pushing him. "And with all the excitement and admiration we have been given lately, many of them cluster around you."

He frowned at her, trying to anticipate where her comments were leading him. "I suppose that is true, yes."

"And yet you never groped a single one of them. In fact you have not groped once in over four days. Is that cursed hand of yours finally calming down?"

He put on his pained and patient look, which normally would have annoyed her, but today she had to hold back a mischievous giggle. "Sango, Beautiful Sango do you really think so poorly of my will? Do you truly believe that I am weak enough to let this evil hand of mine overrule basic survival instincts?"

She feigned ignorance. "Whatever do you mean?"

He chuckled wryly. "Any of those beautiful she-demons could break my arm with a flick of her little finger. This cursed hand may end my life eventually, but not when I can still control my own fate."

Sango firmly fought back her usual pained reaction at the reminder of his constant danger and pressed onward with her resolve.

"Ahh. So it is merely survival instincts that keep you so well-behaved. But then explain, my dear lecherous monk. Why have you not touched me or the lady Kagome in over four days either? You have certainly received our physical reprimands often enough to know that, while painful, the blows do not threaten your life."

He glanced at her with the usual roguish twinkle in his eye. "Why Sango, I did not realize that you missed my attentions so sharply."

His "cursed" hand was quick, but hers was quicker, and she stopped him mid grope, holding the offending appendage firmly by the wrist and pulling it away from the covered flesh it reached for.

"Not until you answer my question."

His surprise at her unusual reaction amused her even more, but Sango was in control right now, and she was not letting go. Her hazel eyes told him that the joke was past, and her wise and wonderful mate, responded perfectly.

He sighed and lowered his hand of its own accord. "We are in Lord Sesshomaru's palace, Sango; drawn into a very complicated and delicate political situation. We are considered Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru's family. How we represent ourselves will reflect on them. Even if I had no fear for my life, I would never endanger the honour of my friends by acting in such an inappropriate manner."

The tension that she had unknowingly been holding inside her loosened noticeably with his answer and she drew his bead-wrapped hand gently up to her lips and kissed it softly. His eyes widened and she felt a quiet trembling all through his beautiful frame, which gave her even more of the answers she sought. _Yes! He does want me! _

"Sango--" He breathed letting his slender fingers trace just the slightest touch against the sensitive flesh of her face.

"Thank you, Miroku." She told him softly. "For your first truly honest answer."

She did not replace his hand on her rear, but slid her fingers down to entwine with his own, holding him as lovers would. She used his astonishment to draw him through the bamboo gate into the next garden, and here she stopped.

They had never been to this garden, but as she gazed around in delight, it seemed almost as if it had been waiting for them.

It was completely isolated within the castle's walls, the only way in or out being through the privacy gate that they had just entered.

One strip against one wall was a contemplative stone garden, with gray boulders arranged among the raked white sand. There were some bamboo rakes and smaller stones off to the side provided for guests to make their own arrangements, as they chose.

In another corner, a small waterfall ran into a natural rock fountain surrounded by white peonies and silvery ferns, with a few snow-white orchid plants tucked into the cracks.

A beautiful, silver-barked willow-tree rested against another wall, trailing it's graceful branches over a small pond and another waterfall. Delicate bell-shaped lily-of-the-valley clustered in it's shade along with beautiful white-bloomed Hosta with large, white-striped silvery-green leaves. Silver and white fish darted among white water lotus, and a bright blue dragon fly soared overhead leaving a flickering shadow across the water.

The center of the garden was taken up by a beautiful natural hot-spring, a large cherry tree shading it on one side. It was not a sakura tree; it was the darker-leafed fuji cherry, and entwined up it's rough silver trunk and through its branches was a climbing rose-vine adorned with sweet-smelling, white flowers.

Another side of the hot spring was shielded by several clusters of delicate, miniature bamboo, and there were a few more beds of ornamental grasses and white peonies planted near the hot spring as well.

A path of crushed gray stone made it's wending way through more beds planted with various silver-leafed foliage and clusters of white and blue blooms. It was broken up with several polished stone benches and a number of gray clay lanturns.

Along the last wall a wild butterfly garden had been planted, which had currently attracted a large number of dancing white butterflies.

For a moment the young couple just stood and gazed at the garden in silence and Sango breathed a silent prayer to the heavens. _Thank you, Kwannin; I feel your hand in this." _Then she drew Miroku to the nearest stone bench.

"Sit with me, Miroku. I feel there is something we need to speak about."

"Sango--" He began again but she silenced him once more by gently placing her fingertips to his lips. She continued delicately tracing their incredible softness as she spoke.

"Do you feel it, Miroku? The happiness blooming around us? Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are reconciled and honoured beyond measure by the Lords of the Council.

Kirara is free of a curse that bound her for almost 50 years and with her designated mate, who absolutely treasures her.

Inuyasha has finally realized how much he loves Kagome and Kagome will finally be in his arms, where she has always longed to be.

Shippo has his parents and his wounded little soul will heal, and Kikyo is free of Hell and blessed with a new chance and a new life. Even Koga has found his destiny and no longer interferes in Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship."

Miroku did not know what to do or say. He had never seen Sango this soft, this tender and open, and she was so close to him, so close. He was absolutely enchanted, and completely lost in her. The feather-touch of her fingers on his lips was rising his longing to an almost unbearable level. He wanted to seize them in his hands, kiss them softly as she had kissed his, then move his longing lips to her own. _Oh, Sango, my Sango; you are treading on dangerous ground now._

She removed her fingers and he almost groaned aloud with the loss of that sweet, tantalizing touch. His heart felt like it was breaking.

"Miroku, explain something to me." And now he sensed the tears that glistened in her beautiful hazel eyes. "Why cannot we be happy as they are? Do we not deserve happiness just as strongly? Have we not hurt and suffered enough?"

She turned towards him once again. This time she did not touch him, but she did not have to; her beautiful, tear-filled eyes drew him towards her with a connection as powerful as steel.

"If I am a fool Miroku, and my heart has lied when I see the longing and love in your eyes.

If my mind is deceiving me when I feel the connection of our strength and energy when we battle side by side.

If you do not want to touch me in so many more ways than our foolish game of gropes and slaps, then tell me. Tell me now, Miroku so that I may cut this feeling from my soul, and tear away the infernal pain that preys upon me every day!"

And now she _was_ crying and her hands clutched at her chest with emotion. She almost collapsed to her knees, surprised at how strongly she felt this long withheld confession.

The pain of the woman he loved more than life seemed to hammer at Miroku in waves, and his own tears flooded to the surface without warning, along with the deep fear and pain he had been struggling with for too long. He had to gasp and swallow several times before he could even speak.

"Sango!" He choked, "Beautiful Sango!" He had to resist seizing her in his arms, and fisted his hands to control his pain. "How can I even begin to describe how much I long for you?

You have become everything to me, my joy, my breath, my very soul. Every day that I wake up near you, I want to throw myself upon the ground and thank Kwannin and Buddha for granting me another day in your company!

I look at you, so strong and glorious and beautiful at my side, and I see pure love. I want nothing more than to drink of that love until every particle of my being is bursting with your shining light!

But this curse, Sango, this damned curse! How can I truly take you so completely, only to be torn away when this Hell portal in my hand swallows me at last?

How can I risk giving you children, only to know that you will watch them die as well when they too are consumed by Naraku's foul mark?

You have lost so much already, My Love; I cannot condemn you to another one. Buddha and Kwannin! I cannot!"

And he did fall to his knees as the sobs he had been fighting finally won out over his desperate resistance.

It was somewhat of a revelation to the hurting Tajiya. She had suspected that the Wind Tunnel was Miroku's reason for keeping himself away from her, but she had not had the slightest idea how much pain it was causing him.

The echoes of her own soul's tears in his, emboldened her but it also hurt her. How long had they resisted this call? How much time had they wasted not seeing how much they needed each other?

No, this would have to end; it would have to end right now! She slid down behind him and wrapped her arms about his shoulders and chest embracing him as tightly as she could, pressing her wet cheek against his beautiful, muscular back. The tears were still flowing, but they would stop very soon. She would make them stop.

"Miroku, Beloved. The Wind Tunnel is not the only thing that could end your life, or mine. The life we have chosen is a dangerous one, fraught with peril and darkness; where one slip, one flaw in our defenses can be the final one.

Even should we defeat Naraku, purify the jewel, save Kohaku, and seal that hole in your hand forever, there will still be other dangers; other powerful enemies with no care for the love and good things in this world; other battles that we might lose.

I have tried to be brave, Miroku; but I can bear it no longer! Yes, your Wind Tunnel might consume you; or a single strike from a poison claw might kill me, and that would be terrible, for both of us.

But how much more terrible would it be to die without ever having felt the love that we share consume us with passion; to never feel a kiss from your lips or a tender touch from your hand beyond your infuriating groping?"

And now she turned him gently towards her so that she could look deep into his wet, shocked eyes. "I want to feel your skin against mine, My love, taste your kiss and bury myself in your arms. I do not just want to _hear_ how much you love me, I want to _know _it! We have denied each other for so long. Please, please do not deny me any longer! I love you Miroku; I love you so much!"

He could hardly believe what he was hearing. His Sango, the woman he had come to love more deeply than he could ever imagine; the only one that he continued to desire above all others, had just opened the door to the Nirvana of her love!

She wanted him, despite the curse that he thought had condemned him to a solitary life. He could feel the ache, a poignant echo of the one burning in his own heart and soul, so strongly that the tears of pain continued to spill down his cheeks.

Buddha and Kwannin! He had found her; the missing half of his soul, everything that he had longed for, that completed him, that filled the hurting emptiness deep inside his very being!

Was this a dream? Could he truly reach out and take her, draw her to him and hold her to him for as long as he could? However short his life might be, she was here right now.

The words that came out of her sweet, soft lips; the lips he had worshipped almost from the moment he had first set eyes on her, spoke the truth that he could no longer deny. It frightened him, deeply, to take her to his heart and soul knowing how they might be severed all too soon, but Paradise had been opened to him now; how could he not step inside?

Unable to resist any longer, he cradled her beautiful face in his hands and slid them up to bury his fingers in the fragrant brown silk of her long hair. He whispered her name and pressed his lips to hers in a long, tender kiss that tore through both their bodies in waves of euphoria and left them breathless.

She wrapped those slender, supple arms around his back and shoulders and started to draw him down on top of her, but he stopped her long enough to unfasten his drape and spread it out on the ground beneath them.

Then he gently lay her down upon the cloth and pressed his own body tightly against hers.

Her lips captured his once again in another deep and passionate kiss, as tongues and teeth came gently in into play nibbling, sucking, entwining, until they were both nearly going mad. She took his bead-entwined hand and pressed it against the gentle curve of her breast, close to the edge of her enticing kimono.

He accepted the unspoken invitation slipping beneath the two layers of cloth to caress the silky smoothness of her flesh, and she gasped against his mouth, trembling with her growing desire. He pushed his advantage further, moving deeper within the cloth shell until he found one of her tight silken nipples and gently rolled the protective beads over the tender tip. She cried out then and he lost any remaining doubts.

They did not waste any more time. As he slipped his hands into her robes, she did the same to him, glorying in the feel of his warm, smooth skin and the perfect planes of his toned body beneath her starving hands. When the tease of cloth and touch became too much, they quickly moved to removing clothing and their bodies became more heated with every tantalizing inch of flesh that was revealed. It was exciting, soul-fulfilling, perfect and everything that they imagined it would be. They could barely get enough and soon lips and tongues joined the tender explorations of hands and eyes, stripping away more inhibitions with more cloth.

Miroku's mouth closed on her other nipple, as the beads on his hand rolled over the first, and Sango let out a soft sob of desire, flinging her head back with ecstasy, her chocolate-brown waves cascading down her now bare back. The "cursed" hand slid further down her body bringing out cries and moans of desire, trailing fiery paths of delight where ever that slender, skilled hand wandered across her receptive body.

Unwilling to let him have all the control, she threw herself upon his half-clothed body and found one of the tight buds of his nipples. She took it gently between her teeth and swirled her tongue skillfully around it before biting down just a little harder. He cried out, and it was his turn to throw back his head with pleasure. She felt his body shudder against hers. "Sango!" he cried out, "You undo me!"

Encouraged, she pressed her advantage tugging his silver robes further apart and sliding her hand down to the warm, firm root of him; so alive, so wonderful, throbbing with excitement against her powerful touch. His hips bucked and he groaned with pleasure. She felt the head of him become slick with the beginnings of his liquid desire and she pushed him further beneath her, continuing to stroke and caress him to new heights of pleasure.

It did not take him long to recipricate, and the sensual touch of those wicked beads on the most delicate and sensative part of her anatomy drove an astonished cry out of her. "Miroku!"

At her faltering control, his head came up and he pressed his lips to hers in another fiery kiss that stole her breath. He did not hesitate to reassert his power and the astonishing things he did to the very core of her soon had her body so heated with desire that she could barely think straight.

She never imagined that she could feel such incredible ecstasy, so overwhelming that it made her completely weak with it's power. She couldn't cry out, couldn't resist, could barely breathe, she could only writhe and gasp and surrender utterly.

Higher and higher he brought her. She hardly even knew when he removed the rest of her clothing and his own, and rolled her beneath him once more, when the kisses to her neck and breasts and nipples moved to other places and that demon-cursed, experienced hand pushed inside her, stroking her in that one place that shattered all her resistance while his cruelly en-ravishing tongue swirled around another place that made her weak.

She could only clutch at him, writhe desperately beneath his skilled ministrations, and finally scream out his name as she went crashing over the shining edge of ultimate desire in a storm of delight that broke over her like the crests of the waves against the rocky shores of the sea!

In another instant he was inside her, her shuddering convulsions pulling him deeper into her tight virgin tunnel. There was no pain, no blood; even though both knew that this was the first time any man had been inside her. Her body knew who she was made for, and let him in without hesitation.

His body knew too, and his instincts were true, as the incredible heated perfection of the last woman he would ever be with, closed tightly around him. He knew exactly where to guide his thrusts so that he hit that perfect spot of pleasure inside her every time. Her breath hitched with the first contact before she began to move with him, timing her thrusts perfectly with his own.

The pleasure was unlike any he had ever known before. No other woman had ever fit him so perfectly, matched his passions and instincts so flawlessly; no other woman could ever move him the way that Sango did, or call to the needs deep in his soul as gloriously. Her strong, supple legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper into her, pulling his body closer against the sweet-scented glory of her beautiful curves and soft skin.

"Don't stop!" She cried "Oh, Kami! Miroku! Never stop! I need you! I love you! Miroku!"

He pounded harder, deeper; as if trying to combine their two beings into one complete whole. She was sobbing now, but it was not from pain and he was so lost that he could barely think beyond the overwhelming joy and ecstasy that rippled through him with every movement of his body inside hers.

"Sango! Gods Sango! I could never stop now! Not ever! Oh Kami, I want to be inside you like this forever!"

It wouldn't be much longer now. The power and strength of him, the naked perfection of his beautiful body, the passion in his handsome face; the way he fit inside her so perfectly, was rapidly driving her to the brink once again. And she could see it in him too, not just see it, but feel it, and this time she would be the one in control.

She began to lessen her movements using her strength instead to tighten her thighs and squeeze the well trained muscles deep inside her. The first time brought a hitch in his breath, but as she continued, she tightened a little more with each subsequent compression.

He began to gasp then cry out as she trapped him exquisitely between her warm, tight walls, counteracting his hungry thrusts with her glorious strength. He began to thrash, his slender, powerful thighs trembling with ecstasy, his knees threatening to give out on him as they turned to jelly.

"Sango! Sweet Gods, you conquer me! Ahhh--hahh... Kami! Sango!"

And as he cried out her name a final time throwing back his head in overwhelming passion, his gorgeous body went taut. Within moments he was convulsing and shuddering, every powerful spasm of pleasure sending the hot cream of his seed shooting deep inside her!

Sango was enraptured. She had often imagined how beautiful he would appear caught in the throes of ultimate pleasure, but it could never compare to the reality. It was the most enchanting and exciting sight she had ever seen and being able to feel the power of his delight and love, touch and taste his passion for her, was even more incredible yet. It was all that she needed and she too surrendered, tumbling once again into the silver whirlpool of incomparable pleasure!

The two lovers shuddered together for very a long time, completely lost in the glorious world of their long awaited destiny. And as the powerful storm of passion calmed slowly and deliciously down to gasping satiation; love and joy shivered through them in a wonderful cascade of tender emotion bringing fresh tears to their eyes.

The tears overflowed and ran softly down their cheeks. But these tears had very little to do with the pain that both had struggled through for so long, and much more to do with the incredible and overwhelming happiness that they had been so long denied.

But what was the most precious about the tears as they gave way to soft kisses and the tender pressing of skin against skin, was that they were no longer shed alone, but shared, to wash away at last, in the ever-renewing and healing waters of deepest friendship, and truly destined love.

**Okay, my friends, that's that. I hope the hotness factor worked for you, because it took me forever to get it all out. **

**We will have a number of very intense and emotional chapters coming up now, so be prepared. Eventually, the glossary and pronunciation guide will return. **

**Thank you again to my awesome, wonderful reviewers: NightStar28, KazunaPikachu and Murasahki-chan, and thank you NightStar for pointing me towards that on-line Japanese/English dictionary. For all you aspiring writers, here is the address (separated by dashes to keep the editor from eliminating it): w-w-w.-freedict.-c-o-m-/-onldict-/-jap.-h-t-m-l. Hope it serves the rest of you as well as it has served me. **

**Thanks to all of you, who are reading this story, the increasing visitor count is very encouraging. I hope that some of you will eventually let yourself be known. I am very good about keeping up communications, if that is what you desire. Until next time! **

**DoS**


	18. A New Life Discussed

**Disclaimer:I do not own my sweet hottie Inuyasha, my wickedly delicious Sesshomaru, the lucky Lady Kirara, or any of the original characters from the Anime/Manga series. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and I thank her for her continued indulgence. **

**I do however own any of my own characters that appear in this fic, and the convoluted and strange inspirations that compel me to mess with their lives, so please give any credit that is due, as I try to do. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. **

Summary/Warning:There is some definite darkness in this chapter. Implications of rape and S&M, so be warned. I apologize for the lateness of this posting. Sometimes RL can interfere with our imaginary fancies.

The name Shongi and the fact that she was a half otter demon was not my original idea. The character of Shongi first appeared in the story "Past Pain, Future Vengeance" by FallenAngel699, on this site. Though I have put my own original spin on the character, I cannot deny where the inspiration came from.

There will be a glossary at the end of this chapter.

Okay, on with the story. Thank you all for your patience.

**Chapter Seventeen:**** A New Life Discussed **

Sesshomaru's wounds were mostly healed by the time the two brothers got out of the bath, even with the forceful domination Inuyasha had subjected him to. There would still be some work for Kikyo and Kagome to do, but he was clearly no longer in danger.

Kagome could not help but blush a little as she worked on spreading salves and wrapping bandages. Certainly, she had done it before with Inuyasha, but Inuyasha was hers, and deep inside she realized that she had known that from the very start. Working on your mate was one thing, but seeing the distant, icy and perfect Lord Sesshomaru, so unclothed before her eyes, was a bit disconcerting, to say the least, even though all the "naughty" parts were already clothed and covered up by the time they were called to attend him.

Besides, the graceful lord's body was so gorgeous, that she almost felt like she was indulging in some sinful peep show, touching him like this.

Kikyo's cool precision and calm guidance helped to relieve that somewhat, but there were still times that Kagome had to concede to Inuyasha to help Kikyo in her place. It slightly surprised and moved her how careful and respectful Inuyasha was as he handled and assisted his brother, and something in the way they looked into eachother's eyes, suggested that something extremely profound had occurred between them while the women were entertaining Rin in the gardens.

Kirara kept Rin entertained in the Lady's Chamber next door until Sesshomaru was fully bandaged and re-clothed in a light sakura-ornamented yukate, and ensconced in the center of his large futon.

As soon as she entered again, Rin bounced onto the mattress with her flowers and her happy cry of "Chichiue!" Then she set about busily braiding the flowers into his long silver hair. They were still fresh when they went in, and appeared to stay that way. Kirara, Kikyo and Kagome already had their fair share of natural ornamentation in their own long tresses.

When she was done with her important work, the newly made Hanyo pup snuggled securely against her father's chest and fell blissfully asleep, his arms wrapped tenderly about her.

Oushiyokama was the first to arrive. He appeared uncertain, but holding a still slightly sleepy Shippo in her arms, Koshiku gently encouraged him forward into the room. There he bowed low once more, almost prostrating himself on the floor a second time, and took a seat on one of the cushions that had been set up by some servants, along with a low round table.

Yuchiri, Kikota and Hoshiro brought in trays of refreshments, and soon a rather sly looking raccoon-dog Youkai, entered as well. He also appeared to be of the "venerable" age, with twinkling hazel eyes, very red hair and a white and red ringed tail, protruding rather provocatively from the folds of his sensible brown kimono and hakamas.

As soon as he was within arm's length of Koshiku he reached out and patted her lasciviously on the rear. "My, my, Miss Koshiku; you look as lovely and fresh as ever. Are you getting younger, My Dear?"

She immediately gave him a rather solid push with her one free hand. "Shame on you, Niechibaku! What a way to behave! You are being called into your Lord's chamber, you uncouth scoundrel!" But her cheeks had flushed pink anyway.

"My very gracious and indulgent Lord, who knows me all too well." Niechibaku retorted as he bowed gracefully and respectfully towards his comfortably enthroned Lord.

A slight smirk tugged at the corner of Sesshomaru's mouth. "Nevertheless, Niechibaku-san, try to show some restraint in the presence of the ladies and young ones. Remember, I only indulge your roguish behavior because you have no equal among the gardeners, and your sons are some of my best warriors."

The sly gardener bowed low before his liege once again. "Of course, Milord."

Shippo and Oushiyokama gaped in quiet astonishment at the current antics around the important chamber, but Inuyasha and even Kagome were finding it hard not to smile as well.

_"Damn, I never knew what a warm hand he holds around here. It really is like a family. Aniki, what other secrets have you been keeping from me?" _

A short time afterwards, Sango and Miroku entered. They had taken a long, delightful bath in the hot spring beneath the Fuji cherry tree. They were rather embarrassed when after some very intense embraces in the intoxicating warmth of the water, they had discovered that several baskets of bath oils, salts and shampoos had been delivered to the side of the spring, that hadn't been there before, along with two large soft towels. Even so, they could not stop holding onto eachother. After denying their passions for so long, the need to be closely in contact as much as possible was very strong.

As soon as they entered the room, Miroku's arm still tenderly around Sango' s shoulders and her head resting softly on his shoulder, the occupants of the chamber were practically deafened by a delighted shriek of happiness.

"Eeeee! Sango! Miroku! You did it! You finally, finally admitted it! Oh, I'm so happy for you!" This was followed by a green and red blur with streaming eyes and flowing hair, braided with flowers, hurling herself upon them in absolute glee, as she threw her arms about both their necks and hugged them so tightly that it almost strangled them! Then she kissed them both on the cheeks and hugged them again, and the young couple couldn't help but be moved by her open display of unselfish joy.

Then their other friend had his say. "Whoa! You guys really did do it, didn't you. Way to go, Miroku!"

"That was not entirely our fault!" Miroku burst out, as Sango blushed crimson and his own cheeks flushed self-consciously. Kagome, realizing what Inuyasha had just eluded to, blushed hotly as well. "There was this most intoxicating garden..."

"A garden? Indeed?" Sesshomaru now spoke up. "And which one served as your tempting Paradise?"

Still slightly flustered, Sango blurted out the first thing that she could think of. "The silver one."

"I know of which one you speak." Sesshomaru replied dryly, "A most appropriate choice. However, for providing such a cruel temptation it seems only just that the retreat in question serve a severe penance. Therefore, it is now yours to keep and use as you choose."

It took a moment for the present company to recognize that not only had the icy Lord just made a joke, but he had also just given the two Humans a gift! As soon as the truth sank in, Sango's eyes teared up and she threw her arms impulsively around Sesshomaru's neck.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, thank you!" Then realizing what she had done, her eyes opened wide and she blushed once again, prostrating herself against the mattress. "Oh, Milord! Forgive me!"

Attempting to compensate for his mate's indiscretion, Miroku bowed deeply and formally before the futon. "A most extravagant gift, Milord Sesshomaru. We cannot begin to express our gratitude at your generosity."

"You are family, Lord Miroku, Lady Sango. The least we can provide is your own place in this vast estate."

"Man, Sessh." Inuyasha could not resist, "You're just a big softy, aintch'ya?"

In a blinding flash, faster than any eye could follow, Sesshomaru's hand had shot out towards his disrespectful little brother. Seizing him by the front of his Haori he pulled him down to within inches of his calm, dangerous face.

"Indeed, Inuyasha? Do you wish to test exactly how _soft_ you believe I am?"

"Whoa, easy Aniki, no way! I just saw you kick some serious Bear Youkai ass. I ain't picking a fight with you today."

"Hn." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his little brother only to meet an impish smirk, in return. Whereupon he pushed Inuyasha away with negligible ease, sending him tumbling ungracefully off the end of the bed. Rin, still sleeping peacefully at his side, didn't even stir.

Inuyasha had just pounced back onto the bed with a playful growl, when Koga and Ayame arrived, guided by two more servants. They appeared rather surprised at the informal atmosphere in the room, and Koga reacted on impulse again, as usual.

"Hey what's going on? We having a futon-jumping contest here?" Ayame jabbed him sharply in the ribs, and bowed low.

"Thank you for the invitation to your family council, Lord Sesshomaru. We are honoured to be included."

Sesshomaru gestured gracefully to the cushions by the table. "Please be seated Lady Ayame, Prince Koga. We have much to discuss."

Inuyasha gave one of his impulsive hind-leg, dog-like scratches and then settled down without hesitation at his brother's right. Almost absently he took one of Sesshomaru's hands and began fiddling gently with the fingers, palm and stripes. His brother did not withdraw it.

Kirara settled on Sesshomaru's left, managing to very lithely and lovingly drape herself both against the sleeping Rin, and her mate.

Kagome settled down near Kirara, pulling a now very alert Shippo into her lap, and Sango and Miroku sat at the foot of the bed, still wrapped softly in eachother's arms.

Kikyo sat down next to Oushiyokama and took his hand.

Koshiku, Niechibaku, the young attendants and other trusted servants placed themselves comfortably around the chamber in a position to serve their guests freely. The meeting was about to begin.

"There is much that will be happening within the next few days." Sesshomaru didn't mince words, and got straight to the point. "I have called this meeting, so that all of you will have the chance to ask questions and state opinions on how things will proceed. Our Daimyo made a strong suggestion as to how things might be arranged, but I sense that we will not meet much resistance if we were to suggest some changes."

He turned his golden eyes towards Kikyo, calmly happy at her mate's side and Oushiyokama, who couldn't seem to make up his mind if he wanted to rest adoring eyes on his lovely mate, or his beautiful lord. "Lady Kikyo, Lord Oushiyokama, the first proposed ceremony affects you the most strongly. Are you content to keep your mating ceremony planned for that day, or would you prefer one later in the celebration or more private at an even more distant time?"

Kikyo blushed again. "We have not really had a chance to discuss it." She spoke. She turned to her lord. "What would your preference be, my Mate?" His loving gaze came to rest firmly on her.

"I would be proud, Lovely Kikyo to make our mating official as soon as possible." Koshiku sniffled sentimentally into a handkerchief, as Niechibaku, put a comforting, and perfectly well-behaved, hand about her shoulders. "I have no family, that must be summoned. If you do, then we will wait until they can be brought to us."

Kikyo lowered her eyes. "There is one." she spoke softly. "A potter by the name of Enju. She is, like I was, and I wish to embrace her as a sister; if Milords Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will agree. She has no one now, but she has her work, and I know that both Lord Miroku and Lady Kagome had helped to convince her to continue living. I cannot help, but feel a bond with her, and I may be able to give her a true life, not one spent by borrowing souls of others."

"The TsuraDaiyoukai have the gift of life in their blood." Sesshomaru confirmed, "And I do believe, Koshiku-San, that a skilled potter would be most welcome here?"

"Absolutely, Milord." The kind Kitsune replied smiling. "For both practical and artistic endeavors."

"Oh Kikyo!" Kagome exclaimed. "What a wonderful thought! Do you think Enju will agree?"

"We will extend the invitation, Lady Kikyo." Sesshomaru spoke. "We will prepare for the ceremony tomorrow, as planned, but will delay if the Lady Enju cannot be delivered in a timely manner. Are there others who you wish to stand with you, Lady Kikyo?"

Kikyo nodded. "My Aineena, if she agrees, and another who is linked to the previous incarnation of the Youkai soul within me now. Koshiku-San, your eldest Hotaro asks you to stand with her as our mother in the ceremony."

Shippo and Inuyasha were surprised, but the others already knew of Hotaro's reincarnation. If Sesshomaru was surprised, he did not show it.

Koshiku teared up, then moved forward to embrace Kikyo tenderly. "Dear daughter, I would be honoured to stand with you. I praise the Kami, Midoriko and the great Inu No Taishou for sending you back to us."

"Me too, Okayoni." Kagome spoke softly standing up to embrace the older Miko warmly. "I would be so happy and honored to stand by you."

"Arigato, Little Sister." Kikyo told her softly.

"What happens to the Lady Enju, if she does come back to life?" Shippo piped up curiously.

"She is still in possession of a whole soul." Kikyo replied softly, "Her own, so only her body is nonliving; clay and ashes, like my own once was. With my blood, her body becomes living flesh and blood once again, but it will be a Daiyoukai's body: a Kitsune Daiyoukai, like Hotaro's father."

Koshiku smiled tenderly. "Kitsu No Ishitoro. He was so glorious and handsome. I was a young girl at the time, and so flattered that he chose me to mate, over all the beautiful Daiyoukai princesses that threw themselves at his feet."

"And who wouldn't, My Dear?" Niechibaku immediately acted upon his opportunity as his hand snaked out to pat her rear again. "You are a true woman of quality, ten times more beautiful than any of those stuck up princesses ever was."

Miroku's eyes widened in slight awe. _Isn't he the bold one? Perhaps I should have taken lessons! But I discovered the Master too late. There is no woman I ever wish to touch in that way again, but my beautiful Sango."_

He was just about to do so, when the Raccoon Dog careened into the low closet from another of the Kitsune woman's shoves.

"Have you no shame, you rogue! You dishonor my mate's memory and your Lord's indulgence." Even so, she was blushing once more.

"Ah no, Lady Koshiku!" The Raccoon dog bowed deeply, though his eyes twinkled. "I am honouring the noble Lord KitsuIshitoro's impeccable taste. He was a true friend of mine."

"Nevertheless, Niechibaku-san." Sesshomaru warned. "He was a true companion and ally to my father and gave up his life to protect him. I expect nothing less than full respect for his memory and for his mate."

The Raccoon Dog bowed towards the bed. "My Lord knows my true heart. I would never disrespect a friend or a lovely lady."

"It is only your behavior that is in question, Sensai." Sesshomaru warned warmly, and though the sly gardener bowed again, none missed the affection that passed between the young Lord and the old servant in their vailed glances, nor the feeling that such exchanges were a regular routine around this place.

Now Sesshomaru returned swiftly to the subject at hand. He turned to Oushiyokama, who seemed unable to keep a smile off his face at the sly gardener's antics, and young Hoshiro looked at the old Dog with open admiration, but as soon as the smooth, calm voice spoke again, all attention was back on their Lord.

"Lord Inuyasha and I will stand with you as our vassal and kinsman, Oushiyokama. Do you have any others that you wish to request?"

"I can ask for no greater honour than having Milords Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stand at my side, but there is one more I would have stand with me, and four others who I hope may be present at the ceremony."

"You need only name them."

Lord Oushiyokama lowered his eyes and all saw the pain of sadness deep in his beautiful, mottled gaze. "I know, Milords that Yukinshuro's soldiers attacked you dishonourably, but many had no choice but to serve our former liege unquestionably. I did not expect the attack, though I should have; if I had known, I would have warned you. Once you granted me Asylum, I was hoping to request that it be extended to my only surviving relative. In our two hour reprieve, I went to see if any that I knew were among the surviving soldiers, and I saw them caned in the very arena that they attacked you in."

Tears filled his eyes and he quickly blinked them away. "He was among them, as were several in his troop, who had cared for and protected him, and who were in similar hopeless situations." Everyone waited quietly, knowing that the Lion Lord would continue his tale once he had composed himself.

"Yukinshuro had an unsavory interest in Hanyos." His eyes flew nervously up to Inuyasha's, who was still absently fidgeting with his brother's slender hand. "Not because they are unsavory, Milord Inuyasha, but because of his lust for them." Inuyasha's eyes burned with anger, until Sesshomaru made use of the hand already in his brother's possession to squeeze reassuringly.

Oushiyokama continued. "My younger brother is Hanyo. My family was very much like yours, Milords. My mother was very beautiful and very strong, the last Heiress of our house, and a powerful huntress. She attracted many mates. One was _my _father, and the other was his; a younger son given over in offer of an alliance by a Human Lord, who sought our protection. I was already Fourteen Seasons when he was born. We were, happy, despite our growing troubles.

Though our house had served Yukinshuro's family for many generations, only he had depleted our wealth with his demands, and it is then that our true troubles began.

I do not know what happened to my brother's father. One night he disappeared and Mother and Father seemed frightened. After that they joined Yukinshuro's army to recoup some of our family's losses. They were both killed in one of his territorial battles and suddenly my brother and I were in his care and power. My brother was 13 seasons old when Yukinshuro called him to his chamber."

His voice tightened. "Later that night, I was called to the chamber by the healer. My brother lay broken on the bed; naked bleeding and weeping. I knew what had occurred, and it was clear that it would continue..."

His hands were fisted now as he continued. "I could not allow that, so I gave myself to Yukinshuro in my brother's stead and my brother was put into his army. As long as both of us served well and faithfully, neither of us was hurt too badly; our lives were even bearable. We were well-provided for and well-educated, but we rarely saw each other, though I tried my best to monitor what he was doing and protect him further, if I could. His name is Shishimaru, and he can be identified by his skin-tone and eyes, which are like mine, his markings, and his tail." He blushed slightly, but Kikyo squeezed his hand reassuringly, encouraging him to continue.

"Being a Hanyo in Yukinshuro's army was difficult, especially considering the contempt he had for half-breeds." He glanced nervously at Inuyasha again, but continued. "He would gladly rut with them, but never respect them. A small group of other soldiers in his troop protected Shishimaru from the wrath of others. They were in similar desperate situations.

They were Ungoru the Otter, who was once a prosperous noble, until Yukinshuro decided that he wanted his land. He holds his Human mate Saiko and their girl-child Shongi hostage against his continued loyalty.

Two others were Shinzi and Yukia, sisters and mates, Lion Youkai, but not Daiyoukai. They ruled over their small village in peace and prosperity until he tried to convince them to bear him cubs, but only as concubines and slaves. Niether was a Hanyo and he always preferred males. He ruined them and replaced them with the Baboon Lord who was one of our party and his family, who live in luxury at the villagers' expense. He gave them the choice of either being his concubines or joining his soldiers. He was enraged when they choose the army.

The last was the old veteran Goraburu, Kempo Master of our family until Yukinshuro took over, and gave him the choice of banishment and dishonour, or to serve as a lowly soldier. He is a Bull Youkai and highly skilled. All have survived the attack."

"You wish to rescue your brother and his four companions from the auction stage." Sesshomaru spoke quietly. It was not a question, but Oushiyokama acted as if it were.

"If My Lords give leave." He bowed low once again.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glanced at each other. Sesshomaru saw the anger in his little brother's eyes at the horrific stories thay had just heard, and knew what his brother's word would be. Then Sesshomaru turned back to Oushiyokama.

"If you agree to my terms, Kinsman, the moment this meeting has ended, you will go to the prisons and free them all, and we will send officials to escort Saiko and Shongi safely to our lands as well."

Both Inuyasha and Oushiyokama were looking at him in puzzlement. The White Lord continued, unperturbed. "There are no doubt other soldiers in Yukinshuro's former army with similar stories of tragedy and loss. Those who seek to take them as armsmen at tonight's proceeds would do well to know of them. Will you preside over the auction, so that others might know their stories, Milord?"

The young Lion Lord's eyes shone with joy at the very thought, and Inuyasha could not hide his stare of admiration either. _Damn, Aniki. You keep surprising me! Can you teach me that kind of wisdom?" _

_(Without a doubt) _Came the cool reply, much to Inuyasha's further surprise and slight annoyance. He shot his brother a semi-serious glare before schooling his own expression as well.

Oushiyokama was giving his reply. "I would be honoured and pleased, My Lords. I am beyond gratitude for your kindness and this opportunity."

"Then it is decided. You and your brother will be reunited, and his companions freed, and they need not remain in the armed forces, if they do not wish. I have no shortage of guards here."

The Lion Lord bowed again. "Your kindness is beyond words, My Lord."

Sesshomaru nodded once and then turned the discussion to the next ceremony down the line. "The next ceremony will be the one that recognizes you, Little Brother as the Second Lord of the Western Lands. Not only will you be honoured, but the lineage will also be established; the lineage for both of us. Part of the ceremony will involve officially recognizing all the members of your family, so that this lineage can be determined. Perhaps, Otouto, you should explain to your friends what becoming bonded members of our family will entail."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, Sango and Miroku, and the mix of joy and anxiety in his expressive golden eyes, was heart-rendingly sweet. His unconscious hold on his brother's hand tightened briefly and then he let go and tucked his hands into the sleeves of his red and white haori. "You oughta know that after you hear what will happen, you can say you don't want to take part in the ceremony and that it will be okay."

The sadness at that possibility showed briefly in his face, before being concealed beneath a mask almost as skilled as Sesshomaru's. "Being officially recognized as my family means you're bonded to me for the rest of our lives. I know that all of you heard about this final bond thingee that me and Sessh did in the arena. My life is as long as his now, unless one or the other of us gets killed. Your lives are gonna be that long too. You may age a few more years, but then you'll stop. As long as nobody gets killed, we're stuck together forever, any kids we have will grow up and then be that way too; I guess we'd be immortal." Miroku and Sango's eyes widened in wonder.

"Unfortunately, Miroku; that damn hole in your hand ain't gonna close up, but it isn't gonna grow as fast either. We still have to kill Naraku, but as a family we'll be stronger, a lot stronger and we're already damn strong as it is."

He lowered his eyes taking a deep breath before bringing them up to look at his dumbfounded friends again. "The flip side is that you're not gonna be quite Human anymore either. You probably won't be able to have more than three kids in your whole life, and it may take a long time to get pregnant. You'll also start gaining some Youkai stuff, cause you're gonna be part Inu, not as much as me, hardly at all actually, but enough to get your own youki energy; markings sometimes, like when you're fighting or, you know;" His cheeks flushed, as he lowered his eyes again, "doin' what Miroku and Sango were, in the garden."

Kagome found Inuyasha's embarrassment absolutely adorable, but kept politely quiet. She had already made up her mind.

"And other times too, I guess." Inuyasha continued. "You may get some Youkai powers, like an Inu form, or a Youkai attack, but that's about it. You won't be as strong as me, you'll have to eat and rest more than me, but you'll be more than Human anyway, oh yeah, and you'll probably have a weak night, where you can't do any Youkai stuff, and you'll be going into heat too, more often even than Youkai. So I guess I understand if you guys wouldn't want to agree."

"Perhaps I do not understand, Inuyasha." Miroku spoke. Both Sango and Kagome sensed the touch of wry humor in the Monk's tone, though it was very subtle. "We have the choice of immortality and becoming more powerful, both in our own natural strength and possibly some additional abilities, and our only costs will be a lower birthrate, occasional demon markings, a purely Human night once a month and a heat cycle?"

"Yeah."

"And in exchange we get to call a dear friend of ours Brother and never fear losing him again, or each other?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then what other choice do we have? Of course we must refuse such an offer."

Inuyasha's ears drooped so dejectedly against his skull that Kagome almost slapped Miroku for his teasing. "You will?"

"Inuyasha, you fool." Miroku reached out and grasped his friend's slumped shoulders. "Have you lost your mind? How could we refuse? You offer us the chance of joy and an immortal life with one who we have come to care about above all else! We became a family long before the Lords of this realm were willing to acknowledge it, and I for one never wish to lose another I love again. I was a fool long enough with Sango. I will not make such a mistake again."

Inuyasha stared at his friend and brother, and was slightly embarrassed when tears flooded to his eyes again and spilled over onto his cheeks. "Miroku, you mean that?"

"Of course I do, Inuyasha. With all my heart and soul."

Inuyasha choked out Miroku's name and the two men embraced fiercely and tightly.

"And I feel the same way, Inuyasha." Sango spoke tenderly and Inuyasha reached out to pull her close as well.

"You know how I feel, My Mate." Kagome spoke softly. "I made up my mind a long time ago."

Inuyasha moved away from Miroku and Sango to kiss Kagome with deep tenderness and pull her close to snuggle into his lap. He did not release her again, even when Shippo bounced onto his shoulders and hugged him tightly around his neck.

"Me too, Otokoue." Inuyasha was caught off guard again as Shippo called him Father for the very first time, and both he and Kagome managed to snag the little kit in their arms at the same time and snuggle him tightly into the embrace of their bodies as well.

Inuyasha looked around at the warm circle of the friends he had come to love and cherish above all else, and it was his turn to surprise them."I love you guys." He told them all. "More than anything. You gave me a family when I was alone, compassion when I was full of anger and pain, and hope when I thought there was nothing left to live for, but survival. I don't know what I would have done without you. I never want to lose any of you again."

For a moment his family was tenderly silent around him, before Kagome stroked back his hair and kissed him gently on the lips.

"And now you'll never have to." She whispered softly.

Eventually, Miroku turned back to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru; would you mind explaining to us what will occur at this official recognition ritual?"

Sesshomaru nodded in his usual cool manner. Though the tone of his voice hardly changed at all, everyone picked up the subtle warmth in his expression.

"Inuyasha and I will each, in turn, cut our own palms and yours. Then we will press our two hands together and state our recognition of you as brother, sister, son, daughter, cousin. If you are agreeable, when we hold up your hands for all to witness, your wounds will heal before their eyes and designated markings will appear on your faces. Your eyes may change hue as well. The changes will remain through the rest of the ceremony and then fade. You each must also select a crest, as mantles and obies will be placed upon your bodies to denote your connection to our family for the declaration of the lineage."

"What is the declaration of the lineage?" Kagome wondered

"It is a declaration of how the inheritance of the rule over the Western Lands will be handed down should those above you die. You must be aware that agreeing to stand as our family, you may have to take over ruler-ship someday, so you are accepting that responsibility as well."

There was a grim silence at that announcement, but then hands were clasped bravely and each member nodded."We accept." They spoke together, and Sesshomaru nodded as well.

"You are worthy, all of you, and I will teach you as I teach Inuyasha, all that you will need to learn. We should also discuss your roles in the daily running of the lands once your battle training is complete and Naraku is conquered."

He turned to Miroku. "Lord Miroku, I once thought of you as a weak-minded fool. I deeply apologize for that. You have proven to hold great wisdom and knowledge, particularly considering your youth. Inuyasha will be taking on some responsability for running these lands; he must be prepared to take over should something become of me. He will need advisors, who he can trust and who will give him good council. Would you be willing to act as such?"

Miroku's eyes widened with surprise and appreciation, then he bowed deeply. "If Lord Inuyasha wishes such a role from me, I would be honoured to accept."

"Are you kidding, Miroku? Of course I do. I've always been able to talk to you, and you've really helped me, all through our hunt for the shards and Naraku."

Miroku smiled. "Then I gladly accept, My friend."

Now Inuyasha turned to Sango. "Sango, you've always been strong, and one of the best fighters I've ever seen. Once I become recognized there's gonna be a lot of Youkai that are not gonna be happy that a Hanyo's in the lineage for Daiyoukai lands. Sessh and I have some hard fights ahead. The council may be all for us now, but I'm sure some of them are just going along cause they saw what happened to Yukinshuro and because they're still bound by the Laws of Hospitality. A lot of those fights are gonna be with other Youkai. Havin' a trained Tajiyin force would really help us. You and Kohaku too, when we save him, could be the leaders and trainers for that force. Would that be something you'd wanna do?"

Sango's hands clasped and her eyes shone. Her shoulders straightened and her eyes burned with the vision the innocent request raised in her. "Oh, Inuyasha! You-you honour me. I've always thought that I'd go back to my village and try to keep my people's training alive, but doing it here, in the palace of one of the Four Realms, it's even better than I imagined! Oh yes, Inuyasha, yes! I would be honoured to accept!" And she embraced him tightly in her joy and excitement.

Now Sesshomaru spoke again. "Lady Kikyo, Lord Oushiyokama, you too will be officially recognized as members of our family, and we have roles we would ask you to fill."

"You are skilled in battle Oushiyokama, and as loyal a vassal as any could ask. I have one of my elite force leaders, who is planning to retire upon the next moon and no one to fill his station. I would be honoured if you would accept the post. You can even take more of your most loyal soldiers from the auction stage to add to the ranks.

As to others in your circle Goraburu, could resume his role as Sensai, and as mentioned before, the other soldiers could continue to serve in your force, or take other roles. The Lady Kirara seeks advisers as well for her role as Lady of the Western Lands, and I think the two Lionesses would serve admirably. What say you, Kinsman?"

"The Lion Lord bowed deeply. "I am honoured to accept."

"I think I'd also like to ask Shishimaru if he wants to be another of my advisers." Inuyasha now spoke. "You think he might agree?"

Oushiyokama bowed to Inuyasha as well. "Thank you, Lord Inuyasha! I am most moved that you have offered and I know Shishimaru will be honoured to accept your kind offer as well."

"Lady Kikyo." Sesshomaru spoke. "Unlike the Ningen world, we Youkai have no difficulties with a female becoming Kannushi in a temple or Shrine. If you wish to establish a sacred temple within our grounds, train other Mikos and Betsushikima, assist our other healers or head a fighting force, we would welcome all your contributions and honour all your wishes. My Lady also invites you to serve as another of her advisers, if you are inclined to accept."

Kikyo glowed as she bowed deeply. "I have never been offered the chance to build my own temple and I am honoured to accept that offer now. I wish to train others, though training Mikos for the gentler arts is no longer my strength. I wish to train Betsushikima and Shukenja and fight for the Western Realms and my family, and I would be honoured to act as an advisor for the Lady Kirara. I thank you for this incredible opportunity."

Now, at last Inuyasha turned to Kagome, and pulled her closer in his arms. "Kagome." the tender way he spoke her name sent shivers of delight through her body.

"Kirara told me that once you purify the jewel, some of it's pure power will stay with you. You'll be as powerful as Midoriko, and you'll still be able to pass through the well. I don't know how she knows that, but I'm not gonna question that kind of luck.

You'll be the second Lady of the Western Lands and you can still go back home and just be an ordinary Highschool student whenever you want. I don't know what you're gonna want to do, but the healers here could use your help, and there might be other girls that need training to be Mikos, and Kikyo could probably use your help running her temple. It will be up to you, what you wanna do, and if you want advisers and all that."

Kagome silenced him by turning in his arms and kissing him tenderly once again. "I don't care what I do, Inuyasha." She spoke softly. "As long as I can be with you."

Then they kissed again and he pulled her close once more. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they held Shippo close between them. The little Kit said nothing, just shut his eyes and enjoyed being tenderly held by the two young people who had adopted him. He felt wonderfully content and didn't want to do or say anything to disrupt this perfect moment.

"I have complete faith, Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke now, "That you will quickly find your true place in our family." Then he turned his attention to the rest of the room once again. "Let us move on to the third day."

As if on cue, Rin awoke from her peaceful nap and waved at Shippo before snuggling happily in the arms of Sesshomaru and Kirara. Sesshomaru was briefly preoccupied with stroking his little daughter's hair and ears while Shippo blushed and smiled back at her, then the Lord of the Western Lands regained his focus and continued.

"The third proposed ceremony is the naming ceremony for Rin, but if you wish to declare Shippo as your son, Little Brother, it can become a naming ceremony for him too."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and then he glanced at Kagome. She smiled and nodded and Inuyasha stared back down at Shippo, whose big green eyes shone so hopefully that Inuyasha almost hugged him right there.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly. "If we accept Shippo as our son, you're gonna have to realize that I need to raise him like a Youkai father raises his son. I'm gonna love him and protect him and take care of him, but I won't always be gentle with him either. He needs to grow strong and start learning how to fight and survive and protect his family. He's gonna need a lot of meat, blood-fresh, raw meat Kagome, not cooked like Humans eat it, and he's gonna need to learn discipline and respect for his elders and his father. I'm gonna have to be a strong father, Kagome, and that means that sometimes I won't be real nice."

The others were not entirely surprised when Sesshomaru spoke up to support his brother.

"You must remember, Lady Kagome that though Shippo may look like a child, that he is at least 20 years of age and very possibly even older. Yes his mind is still that of a pup's, but it also holds a wisdom and understanding that comes from the increased years, and instincts that have served our kind for generations. He is far less fragile than a Human child and yet even with Rin, I have always required that she learn how to forage for food, take care of herself and the other members of her pack and show independence of thought and function. She was strong when I met her, unusually strong for a Human child, but she has become stronger yet, and not just because she is now Hanyo. She was always my daughter, even before she acquired my youki and blood. You must let Shippo develop that strength for himself as well."

Shippo turned his appealing gaze to Kagome. "Please Kagome-Mama." He spoke. "I'm tough, you'll see! I can take it, I wanna take it! I wanna become a strong Warrior, like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I want to protect you, an-and Rin, and Sango and Miroku and all the kids they're gonna have. I want to make you proud."

Kagome smiled down at him. "Oh, Shippo. Don't you know that I'm already proud of you? You're one of the strongest, toughest most loyal little soldiers I've ever seen. You are brave and kind and caring. I love you Shippo."

Then she turned her beautiful brown eyes up to Inuyasha. "But you're right too, Inuyasha. I don't really know much about Youkai life, but I've learned a lot since I've travelled with you. Shippo was so little and so hurt, losing his family when he was still so young, that I just wanted to make it all better. I know that modern Humans, I mean the Humans where I come from, coddle their children far too much, especially their sons, and that's how I treated him, like a hurt little Human boy. But he's not Human, he's Youkai, like you and I've learned to trust you, Inuyasha.

I know you care about Shippo, that you love and protect him, so I promise you. I won't interfere with whatever you need to do to raise him properly."

Then Inuyasha's eyes lit up with joy and he pulled her against him and kissed her joyfully on the lips, and Shippo threw his little arms around both of them, tears streaming down his cute, fat little cheeks.

Everyone else was silent, moved by the tender scene that they had just witnessed. Not even Koga could find the heart for a cutting comment.

At last Inuyasha reluctantly broke the kiss and turned to Sesshomaru, Kagome and Shippo still wrapped tightly in his arms. "Yes, Aniki. I want to officially accept Shippo as my son."

Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha saw again the soft traces of his gentlest smile around the corners of his mouth. "Then you and the Lady Kagome must consult one another to choose the kit's family name, for it is that name that he will be known as by the council and by rule, should he ever need to become the new Lord of the Western Lands."

"Do you and Inuyasha have official names then, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked interested.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "An insightful question, Lady Kagome, but Sesshomaru is my official name as Inuyasha is my otouto's. Our names were given to us by our father and mothers when we were born into the Royal Bloodline, thus they were formalized immediately when the ceremony was held at our infancy. Rin and Shippo were not born into the blood-line, they came into it, so they must be renamed as official heirs and given a unique name that signifies their true place in our lineage."

"It doesn't mean that they can't be addressed by their original names still." Kirara added. "Most often, such names are based on the child's birth name, so that they continue to keep their own identity and acknowledge and honour their past families as well. After all, had their original parents not brought them into the world, they would not be with us now, and all family, past or present, must be treated with importance, and honoured."

"And their original names are part of who they were when they were chosen to be part of their new family." Koshiku added. "So that is never forgotten either."

"Then I guess we have a lot to discuss." Kagome said thoughtfully.

Sesshomaru nodded. "We will have rehearsals for all the ceremonies, so that all will know what to do. Most likely part of tonight's festivities will involve the rehearsal for Lord Oushiyokama and Lady Kikyo's celebration tomorrow, and during the day, once absent family members arrive, we will practice once more, so that they too will understand their roles. A Youkai Mating Ceremony is different from a Human celebration, but perhaps not overwhelmingly so. Even so, it is best to be prepared."

He turned to the room once again. "Which brings us to the final day of celebration."

Now Kirara spoke up. "Among Youkai, once mates recognize each otherand accept the bond, they are considered mates for life. The ceremony itself is simply a formality and most often only done among nobles, because the lineage of the lands involved is so important. Sesshomaru and I are mates already; we bear the mating marks and have completed the only bond truly necessary. We do not at all feel the need to keep the ceremony to ourselves. We would gladly invite you, Inuyasha and Kagome to share it with us, and Sango and Miroku too, now that they have acknowledged their bond as well."

It was Kagome, who answered first. "I've accepted my place at your side, Inuyasha." And now she blushed. "I know that where I come from, I'm too young still, so we'd have to agree to be just engaged there, but that won't matter to me, because all I want is to be with you. I would be really honoured to be part of the ceremony, I don't want to go another day without acknowledging our bond forever."

Inuyasha pulled her tightly against him, then spoke to Sesshomaru and Kirara. "I guess that's two takers then." He said.

Sango and Miroku had been whispering quietly as well and now Miroku spoke up, once again.

"The Lady Sango and I would also be honoured to participate in the Mating Ceremony. After all, if we are to be part of a Youkai family, we should honour their traditions, but we also ask that at some point, once this festival is over and Naraku defeated, that you join us for a Human ceremony in Kaede's village, so that we may share with you some of our Human traditions as well."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Such an exchange in culture is a perfectly reasonable request, and if your Human village can stand fast while your Youkai family descends upon them in full, they are truly worthy of our respect."

Now he turned to Koga and Ayame. "When such ceremonies are performed among nobles, certain witnesses are required. Among the most important of these are honoured allies not within the bloodline or the council. You have proved yourselves to be true and faithful allies to the Inushiro clan and we wish to acknowledge you as such. We would invite the both of you, and any selected tribesmen and elders that you wish to stand with you, to serve as those witnesses."

The two wolves were taken completely aback by the courteous request, but not for long, signaled by Ayame jabbing Koga so hard in the ribs with her elbow that she drove a gasp of pain from him.

"Alright! Alright! Damn, Woman; you can be a pest."

Gingerly he stood up, testing his ribs for soreness and then carefully bowed. "Um, I Lord Koga of the Eastern tribe, aww the Hell with it! Lord Sesshomaru, you' ve always shown me honour and respect, even though me and the mutt never got along real well, and Inuyasha, you may be a friggin' pain in my ass, but I can't deny that you've been there for me a lot. Hell, you even risked betraying your new-moon problem to Naraku when you helped me against that Wind Witch Kagura, and I'm pretty damn sure that I'd have lost my life with my shards, if it wasn't for you and Lord Sesshomaru. So yeah, you guys can both count on me and my tribe. We'll stand with you, gladly."

Inuyasha realized that this was probably the first time Koga had actually addressed him by name. Then it was Ayame's turn.

The White Wolf Princess stood up much more gracefully than her mate and bowed deeply. "The Northern Wolf Tribe has always admired and trusted the Inushiro clan, and have long sought to make a full alliance with them. We are overwhelmingly honoured to have this opportunity and will stand by the sides of you, your family and your cubs for as long as the bonding moon endures. My tribe, my elders and I will gladly serve as witnesses to your joy."

_"Wow! That was impressive!"_Kagome thought.

_"You show that flea-bag mate of yours, Ayame!" _Inuyasha thought, but he had to admit that he had really appreciated what Koga had said as well.

"So what will be involved in this ritual, Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked politely once again.

Sesshomaru regarded him steadily. "You may find it slightly embarrassing. Though I tend to doubt that any of you have reason to be ashamed, modesty is more highly praised in the Ningen world than among Youkai."

"So spit it out, Big Brother." Inuyasha spoke. "It's not like we're gonna have to rut on the floor in front of everyone." He blushed, then went slightly pale. "Or is it?"

An amused smirk played teasingly around the White Lord's mouth. "No, Little Brother; that is not required, though some less civilized ceremonies have involved such activities." All the intended couples went slightly pale.

Having gotten his subtle revenge, Sesshomaru continued. "The mating ceremony signifies two individuals joining together as one. It involves a change of wardrobe to represent this transition. The couples enter dressed in garments bearing their individual crests and colors. After the first blessing is given, they undress each other, completely, down to the fundoshi and shin-ai. This serves both to show that the mates' bodies are strong and healthy, and to display the mating marks for all to see. If the marks have not yet appeared, they will appear at this point in the ceremony, if the bond is true; providing further assurance of a good mating."

The Humans continued to look pale, but determined; even Kagome. Sesshomaru assured himself that their nerves remained steady before continuing. "Their families will then re-dress them in garments that bear the crests and colors of their new united family, and the second blessing is given."

His eyes sought the faces of the girls now. "You should also be aware that the shin-ai is not the traditional supportive garment. It supports by wrapping around the female breast not beneath and over as usual, and thus leaves them completely bare. It is important to honour the beauty of the female breast, as well as their nurturing function. Such natural artistry should not be concealed from the world at such a significant moment."

Kirara and Kikyo, who were quite aware of the Youkai mating traditions were, of course, quite calm at the prospect, but Sango and Kagome blushed bright red at the idea of being so blatantly exposed before everyone.

Miroku and Inuyasha blushed too. Neither of them particularly relished the idea of their mates being displayed in such a fashion before so many men. "Umm, do they really have to do that?" Inuyasha finally asked, in a slightly small voice.

"It is tradition, Inuyasha, and while we can certainly request a non-traditional ceremony, many Youkai would assume that it was done because the maidens were deformed, or that you were ashamed of taking a Human mate."

There was a long pause, and then Sango reached for her soul-sister's hand. "Kagome. I know that this is hard. I am mortified at the idea, but I've seen you when we bathe in the hot springs and you really are beautiful.

We are part of the Youkai world now, and are constantly under scrutiny. I do not want to endanger Lord Sesshomaru's or Inuyasha's or Kirara's honour, or my honour, or the honour of my mate.

If you can find the courage to take on Naraku, and face all those dangerous demons and enemies every day, you can find the courage to do this too. I'll be right beside you, and I'll be seeking your support just as strongly."

For another long moment Kagome's brown eyes looked deep into Sango's hazel ones, and then the younger girl smiled.

"You're right, Sango." She spoke softly; "You're right. We can do this. We can support each other, and with Inuyasha at my side, there's nothing I can't do. It won't be that long anyway, and it's actually kind of a beautiful idea; don't you think?"

Sango nodded and the two girls embraced each other tightly. Then still holding hands, the two girls turned to face Sesshomaru. "All right, Lord Sesshomaru; we understand; and we agree ."

Sesshomaru smiled and it was a warm, gentle smile full of unexpected respect. "Very good. And what of you, Inuyasha, Lord Miroku? Can you find the courage to agree as well?"

Miroku bowed. "Out of respect for my brave and glorious mate, I could never refuse."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome protectively close and growled slightly, but his words when he spoke were calmer. "If Kagome can do it, so can I, but if anyone lays one hand on her, I'll cut it off!"

Sesshomaru surprised him with the slight, warm smile that Inuyasha remembered so well, from his boyhood. "Our family will stand fast to protect her, and if any guests dare show us such an insult or display such unforgivable dishonour, we shall deal with them as we dealt with Yukinshuro."

Inuyasha smiled back at his brother, and it was almost as frightening a smile as Sesshomaru's most sinister one. "You better believe we will."

It was then that Sesshomaru surprised the whole room again, by laughing! Outright laughing! It was a warm, joyful sound that filled his astonished family's hearts with an amazing burst of sunshine that left them all speechless.

To Inuyasha it was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard, but even more wonderful was the words his brother spoke next.

"You will do, Lord Inuyasha. Oh yes, you will do."

**Interlude:** **Within the Black Chamber **

"The fool! The pompous, overconfident, ridiculous fool!" The shadowed figure gazed intently into the large mirror that graced the dark chamber. Leaning slender, pale hands upon the black wood of the lacquered cupboard, he watched the image of the slow grim party travelling dejectedly through the fading daylight. They bore the huge, crest-marked urn suspended on two bamboo rods, each end supported by one bowed man. "I should have known that he would get himself killed! The idiot!"

The pale hand was fisted and pounded once upon the dark surface with great force. "Very well, my foolish friend. It seems that I must save you again, but you will owe me deeply for this when we are victorious!"

The tall graceful figure moved away from the telling mirror and headed over to the large scarlet quilted futon in the center of the luxurious room. It was a good color; scarlet, rich and attractive, and so very good at concealing blood. But what was most attractive about this color was how perfectly it framed the pale, nude figure that lay in exhausted slumber upon it's deeply padded surface.

He stood a moment simply enjoying the effect: The long, dark curls that were spread so deliciously about the handsome face; the black silk that bound him tightly at wrist and ankle, and the ripe, tempting center, completely vulnerable to whatever he chose to submit him to.

One would not imagine such a slender, noble build to be so well-suited to taking pain, nor that one so overwhelmingly dominant would enjoy being dominated so much himself, but his current partner was very pleased with how receptive, the handsome Hanyo was to the dark, perverse games that they played night after night.

He briefly debated using the knotted silk lash upon the tempting loins, but decided against it; he wanted his partner fully alert for the discussion that would soon follow.

He moved forward, gently nipping at one tight pale nipple, reaching down between the wide-spread legs to caress and stimulate the sensitive firm flesh that lay there. The Hanyo, groaned into awareness and then gasped with pleasure at the commanding attention his bound body was being submitted to. Intense eyes, red as the blood he so freely spilled, opened to take in his current captor and a wicked smile curved his firm, sensual lips.

"You awaken me already, Lover? If I do not get some rest, I may not survive your next attack of passion."

His partner smiled too. "Never fear, my dark beauty, I will be glad to meet your wicked pleasures soon enough, but for now..." He regretfully loosened the silk ties that bound his partner so exquisitely spread-eagled upon the bed, "...join me in the bath, _Rabamyou_. I believe that I have found a most interesting ally for our cause."

**Glossary:**

Creative License:

Rabamyou: This combines a word for "lover" with a word for "dark." So the best way to translate it is "Dark Lover." Very approbriate, don't you think?

Real words, but questionable usage:

Shin-ai: This word simply means "underwear" or "singlet," but whether it specifically refers to ladies' undergarments, is not indicated in the translation that I found. I used it, because I could think of no English word that described the garment that I had in mind, indeed I am not sure one exists.

Inushiro: This word simply combines "inu" (dog) and "white" (shiro), so it translates to "White Dog." I have used it as the "official" name of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's family clan or line. It seems appropriate considering that both Inu No Taishou and Sesshomaru are large, white dogs in their pure Youkai forms.

Otokoue: A word for "Father." The use if the "ue" at the end (pronounced /oo-ey/ "ey" represents the sound "eh," as in "Eh? What did you say?" ), makes it a rather formal address, though not anywhere as formal as "Chichiue." defined at the end of an earlier chapter.

Shukenja: A warrior priest or monk, specific to Oriental mythos.

Real words, correct usage:

Fundoshi: A style of male underwear worn in ancient times. It is in the form of a breech-clout that wraps around the waist and the loins, completely covering the "naughty parts." The gear that Sumo Wrestlers wear during competition is very close to that style.

Kannushi: A Shinto Priest (or in this case, a Priestess, though in the "real" world, a woman would never be given the title of "Priest.")

Ningen: Man, the Human race. In the Youkai world, however; it is a term of some disrespect, because it refers to the difference in culture between the two races that Youkai find unnecessary or foolish.

Names and Characters:

Enju: Was a young woman, a potter, returned to life in the same manner and by the same Ogre-Witch that brought back Kikyo. The witch was using Enju's talents to create the clay soldiers that attacked Inuyasha and company during that episode. Enju was revealed in a later episode when a ruthless General, also brought back to life by the witch, decided to use Enju to make even more soldiers and then march them out to wage war on many peaceful territories. Enju and the General may have only appeared in the Anime.

Shishimaru: The Lion Lord Oushiyokama's Hanyo brother. His name is only included here because it actually means something. It combines a word for lion (Shishi) and a suffix meaning perfect or perfection (maru), most often used in male names. (as in Sesshomaru.) A rough translation would be "perfect lion" and considering that he is a Lion Hanyo, it made sense.

Note: Sesshomaru's name has been translated as meaning "perfect cruelty" or "killing perfection."

**Well, my friends the end of this chapter has come at last. Sorry about the little cliffie at the end there, (Muahahahhh), but it had just been too long since the last dark and teasing interlude appeared. **

**Once again thank you to my three wonderful reviewers (You know who you are by now). You really do make writing this even more pleasurable, and I hope that I can continue to satisfy and interest you. **

**I also apologize again for the lateness of this chapter. I hope to be back on track for the next one. Thank you to all my readers. I hope you continue to get as much pleasure from reading this story as I get from writing it. Hugs to you all. **

**DoS **


	19. A New Promise Embraced

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru or Kirara, or any of the original characters from the Anime/Manga series. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and though I may mess with them frequently, I always try to respect her creations. **

**I do own Niechibaku, Koshiku, Oushiyokama, Shishimaru and any of my own characters that I have created, and while I certainly do not object to others borrowing them, please give me and them the respect you would give any original work. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. I make no money from this and wouldn't want to either. **

Summary/Warning: There will be a brief glossary following this announcement, and at the end of the chapter, a list of the names that actually mean something, which are a lot more since I discovered that wonderful Japanese/American dictionary site, will also be included, just for fun.

This chapter is for you **Nightstar28**, and thank you so much for all your inspiration and support. You have been a driving force in giving me real pleasure in my writing, and I know my writing's 10 times better now than it was at the beginning because of you.

There is a rather explicit lemon in this chapter. **Lemon is the code for an intimate scene between any two characters in a story**. If you are offended by slightly explicit scenes of intimacy, please read no further. Also if you do not qualify as the age approved for reading a M (Mature) rated fanfic, you shouldn't be here either. You have been warned.

Glossary:

**Ikimono:**This means animal or living thing. It is used here to describe Daiyoukai (Greater Youkai) that gain their power from animal spirits (like Inus and Nekos)

**Doubutsu:**pronounced /doe-boot-soo/ ("doe" sort of rhymes with the English word shoe, except leaning more to the "Oh! That's interesting." phonic than the "oo" sound found in words like boot or shoot.) This is another word for animal, and refers to Youkai that gain their power from animal spirits, but are not Daiyoukai.

**Baku:**This is actually not used alone as a word but in names, specifically "Niechibaku" and I just had to include it here, because the name came to me totally on inspiration, and yet ended up being coincidentally perfect for the story and character. "Baku" means "command esteem, win acclaim, or gain or receive." Can that be anymore perfect for our mysterious, slightly lecherous gardener?

**Hanodzuna:** Halter, as in clothing.

**Aduki:** A type of red bean that is often used for making sweet pastes and desserts in Japan.

**Oboko: **Virgin or virginal.

**Hiyoku:** Under-kimono; literal translation: "floating lining."

**Juban:**Another type of under-robe. It is worn by both men and women. It is also often called a "Nagajuban," specifically when put on as part of a more formal kimono ensemble.

Creative License Words:

Hanbutsu: This combines a prefix that means "half" (as in Hanyo: "half" demon) with part of the word for animal (Doubutsu) and basically is meant to mean Half-Animal, as in a Youkai's half animal form.

Daibutsu: This combines the "animal" suffix with the "Dai" prefix, meaning "Greater." In this case it means "Greater Animal," and is used to describe a Doubutsu Youkai's most powerful form.

Shoubutsu: This combines the "animal" suffix with a prefix taken from a word "Shouchikubai" meaning "High, middle and low ranking." I split it into parts, probably incorrectly, for each section: High: "Shou," Middle: "Chi," and Low: "Ku." Then I used "Bai" to mean the "rank" or "ranking" part. In this case the word is used to describe the Doubutsu Youkai's powerful animal form, but not his or her most powerful form.

Chibai, and Kubai: See above for exclamation. In this case it means Middle and low rank and is used to describe two types of Youkai below Daiyoukai, which is the kind of Youkai that Sesshomaru is (Daiyoukai).

I also want to apologize, once again for the lateness of this chapter. Things have just been a little busy lately, and I am having a little more trouble finding the time to post. Do not worry, faithful readers; this fic _WILL NOT_ be abandoned in the middle. It _will _be completed. Thank you for your indulgence. On with the chapter!

**Chapter Eighteen:**** A New Promise Embraced **

Enju made an absolutely stunning Daiyoukai. Her looks hardly changed at all except to become more eldritch and breathtaking, and the markings on her face were a slightly different hue than Kikyo's. Instead of bell flowers, she had a curl of stylized flame on each cheek, and on her forearms, and they were a paler pink than Kikyo's rose-colored marks. Also, though the symbol on her forehead was the same, it was in an ivory rather than a white color.

She had a mokomoko like Kikyo's too, except hers was mostly red, like her hair, mixed with white and black. She had decided to train in some fighting arts as well as continue her potting, and had joyfully agreed to be an adviser to Kagome, along with Sango.

When she met Miroku again, she had squeezed _his _rear, causing him to yelp and blush, and Sango and Kagome to nearly collapse onto the floor with their laughter.

Shishimaru was absolutely gorgeous as well. Like Inuyasha his features were a little less refined, softer and more innocent-appearing than his handsome older brother's, and his amber skin a little darker. His hair was long and thick, worn in the same style as his older brother, but it was a deep black color, as was his long, luxuriant tail, which was also very distinct.

Their eyes were exactly the same: green mottled gold, and the deep love evident in the way they looked at each other, was very moving. When Oushiyokama had freed him, the boy had thrown himself into his arms weeping heartbrokeningly. It was the first step to finally starting to heal from all the pain they had both been subjected to.

Markings had appeared on his face when the the two brother's were reunited, jagged like Inuyasha's: A dark blue stripe along both of his cheeks. He had recovered quickly though and they faded. Inuyasha wondered if those two brothers had achieved the final bonding as well. Shishimaru was so excited about being asked to be Inuyasha's adviser that he had actually hugged him! Embarrassed he had started to prostrate himself upon the ground, until Inuyasha had firmly forbid him to ever do that again.

Then he had met Enju. For a moment, they had simply stared at each other, absolutely thunderstruck. Then he had gently bowed and kissed her hand causing her cheeks to flush. "A mate?" She had breathed.

Tears had flooded his eyes. "You're so incredibly beautiful!" He gasped. By the time the celebration was to take place, he already bore the mating marks: the curl of flame in pale yellow below each side of his collarbone, and it had been decided that the last day of celebration would be the mating ceremony for the two of them.

Now Kagome smiled. "Talk about choosing life." She spoke softly. "How perfect is that?"

Inuyasha kissed her deeply and tenderly. "As perfect as you and me, Beautiful."

There had been two very noticeable changes about his neck region. The first was the sight of the mating marks that now glowed beneath his collar bone: Both a jagged and a straight shafted arrow on each side, pointing towards his chest. The jagged shafted pair were in his usual purple, the straight-shafted pair, in blue, like the moon on Sesshomaru's brow.

The second change was the distinct absence of the Beads of Subjugation, and as Inuyasha's heated kiss moved down Kagome's slender throat and his hands parted her kimono to allow his lips access to her rosy shoulders and the sweet curves beyond, he remembered again the moment those wonderful changes had occurred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting in Sesshomaru's chamber had concluded and the group had broken up. Sesshomaru, despite the healing that had already occurred, would still need rest, and he wanted a little private time with his family first. They broke up with the agreement to meet again for dinner in the private tea-room where they had their breakfast, and then make an appearance to their eager guests during the auction and after dinner celebration.

Koga and Ayame left right away. They wanted to travel to their people and make arrangements for the party that would be accompanying them for both the mating ceremony and the final meeting sealing the alliance between their tribes and the powerful Inu Clan.

Soldiers were dispatched to find Enju almost immediately, and Oushiyokama went to free his brother and his companions. The whole family accompanied him to the prisons, so that the entire faithful group would learn of their pardon, freedom and good fortune together.

People were dispatched to fetch Saiko and Shongi right away as well, and the wise gentle Ungoru also ended up becoming an adviser to Inuyasha. He was handsome, as all Youkai were, with long, thick flowing chestnut hair worn in a long braid down his back and breathtaking eyes of luminous aquamarine blue.

Goraburu was tall and broad, with sable-gray hair that was thick and wild and the horns of his demon form still present in his humanoid form. His fierce, noble eyes were a dark burgundy color and the three stripes on each cheek were bright green. On his forehead was the symbol of a violet ring surrounded by flames in a slightly brighter violet hue. He was impressive and handsome, and at least equal to Inu No Taishou in age, but likely slightly older.

Sesshomaru immediately invited him to be an adviser to him, recognizing his wisdom and knowledge, which had been completely wasted as a soldier. The impressive Bull Youkai had looked deep into the young lord's eyes and then reached out to take his hand in a tight powerful handshake.

"You have the true wisdom of your father in you, Young Lord." He spoke in his deep, powerful voice. "It will be an honour to serve you." Then he bowed, and the agreement was sealed.

Shinzi and Yukia looked like sisters, and though they were not Daiyoukai, they had a dignity and presence to them that was striking. Even though the punished soldiers' undergarments had been returned to them after the caning, certain of Sesshomaru's soldiers might have been a little too enthusiastic when preparing the women, and the _hanodzuna_ that supported and protected a female warrior's breasts must have been damaged beyond repair. Even bare-breasted among a mostly male group, they retained their dignity and poise, while the few other surviving female soldiers blushed and tried to cover themselves up.

The two Lion Women both had ginger-toned skin and golden hair. Their eyes were a luminous pale green, twins to each other, like all the other sisters and brothers that they had encountered.

Shinzi was the oldest and wore her hair long and loose, but for two braided tails on either side of her face. Her hair was palest gold, like butter.

Yukia, the youngest had slightly shorter hair and only one braided tail formed from the side-pieces being drawn away from her face and braided down the center in back. Her hair was a darker gold, like corn.

They gladly accepted the offer to become Kirara's advisers, and their first order of business was to provide simple singlets for their fellow, female soldiers to cover up more comfortably.

When all the arrangements were made and Sesshomaru returned to his chamber in the company of Kirara and Rin, Sango and Miroku, with an uncanny instinct, decided that they should complete their interrupted walk in the gardens, and took Shippo with them.

Kikyo and Oushiyokama went to see about settling their newly acquired family with comfortable rooms and decent clothing, and to request the formal clothing that would be custom made for all of them at the mating ceremony.

The rehearsal was set for before their private family dinner. They also needed to inform the Council of Oushiyokama's role in tonight's auction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha and Kagome, left entirely to their own devices walked back through the halls of the family quarters holding hands, and trying to ignore what their instincts and emotions were telling them.

They didn't last very long. Just outside Inuyasha's room, he turned, pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She responded instantly and their kiss deepened even more. Inuyasha's whole body reacted to that kiss, and the way Kagome clung to him, and the passion in her scent and embrace, told him all that he needed to know. Finally, he very reluctantly and with an incredible force of willpower, pulled himself away.

"Kagome." He gasped. "I want you so much, b-but I understand that we're not officially engaged or married yet in your time, so i-if you want to wait I--"

He was interrupted by Kagome standing up on her tiptoes and kissing him passionately on the lips once again.

"I know that you won't do anything that I don't want, Inuyasha." She spoke once she pulled away, leaving him breathless and more excited than ever. "But I don't want to wait. We're mates, Inuyasha, real, true mates; that's all the official notice I need. I know that my family may be a little upset, but I also know that they understand how I really feel about you. Before we face Naraku again, we'll go back, and we'll talk to them together, but right now, I need you Inuyasha. I want you."

It was all that he needed to hear, and he picked her up in his arms, like a bridegroom carrying his bride over the threshold. He slid the shojii open with his foot and stepped inside his room. Then slid them shut again behind him. He lowered her carefully onto the futon and stretched out next to her.

Very gently he kissed her again, running his hands along her cheeks and into her hair. He put a great deal into his kiss, first just the gentle press and massage of lips then the soft play of his tongue on the delicate, rose flesh. She soon opened her mouth to him and he deepened the kiss, exploring the warm, delicious wetness with utmost care and detail.

Her smooth, cool tongue met his own with a seductive and sweet swirl, and he groaned against her mouth completely lost in the intoxicating taste of her, like cool, sweet melon, rich aduki and clearest water. They kissed like that for a long time, as if memorizing every line and curve and ridge within the wonderful shared heat between them.

When they paused for breath he started to kiss and nip along the graceful jaw-line, behind the ear and into her hair. She moaned softly, tilting her head back, gripping the thick silver length of his hair, pulling herself closer. The scent of her dark silky tresses hit him, in glorious waves: vanilla and the heady scent of lavender mixed with lilies and sunshine and a spicy hint of ginger.

"Kagome!" He groaned. "Kami, Kagome. You smell so good!"

"Inu -- yasha." She breathed, her soft voice catching with her pleasure.

He nuzzled deeply into the hair behind her ear, then found the sensitive side of her neck and began kissing, nuzzling and nibbling down it's seductive length. His hand slid over her stomach and clasped about her waist, pulling her closer against him, surrounding himself with the scent of her, the feel of her.

She pressed against him, using her own lips to kiss him along his jaw, over his cheeks and into his hair. When her soft questing lips found one of his fuzzy ears and began gently chewing on the lobe and licking along the edge, he couldn't stop the loud moan of ecstasy that escaped him, and he felt himself start to harden against her.

He let out a low growl, though it was more of a purr and moved his own mouth down to the curve of the neck into the shoulder. Her work on his ear was driving him to distraction and he pulled her kimono and _hiyoku _down to expose her sweetly rounded shoulder and part of her chest. She cried out softly as he tenderly attacked that sensitive spot. The softness of her skin was incredible and its inviting scent hardened him even more.

"Inu--Yasha, ha--ah, Inuyasha wait!"

He almost didn't stop. He wanted to devour even more of her, taste and feel and see every inch of her, but he had firmly told himself that he would respect her wishes. She was _oboko_, completely, and he was not about to force her into something that she was not ready for. With a deep groan and tremendous effort he stopped his explorations of her soft, tempting shoulder and started to pull away, but she held him back from drawing away completely.

"Inuyasha," She stroked his face tenderly. "I don't want to stop, but there's something I need to do before we go any further." He looked at her questioningly, his curiosity briefly driving away his overwhelming desire.

"Yesterday I saw something terrible." Kagome spoke softly. "I saw you humiliated, subjugated like never before. What that disgusting Bear Lord did to you was so wrong, and I realized something."

"Kagome?" he voice was soft, confused.

She pulled herself closer and kissed him long and tenderly once again. When they finally parted he realized that she held the beads of subjugation in her hands. She had removed them!

"I realized that I could never bear to see you subjugated again, not ever; not even with good intentions. These don't belong on the neck of a Lord or my mate. I am sorry, Inuyasha. I should have taken them off a long time ago."

"Kagome!" Tears flooded his eyes once again. Damn! Why couldn't he stop crying? Almost everything was making him cry these days, but what was the strangest was that even as the tears flowed, he felt an incredible joy tighten in his heart and abdomen, so tight it was overwhelming; he hardly believed that he could feel so incredibly happy that it was almost painful.

He seized the hands that held the beads in both of his stronger, warmer ones and kissed them fervently, again and again. Then he pulled her against him and kissed her once, and twice more before assaulting her neck and partially bared shoulder with his mouth, tasting her, loving her between his breathless words.

"I didn't care! I don't care! Whatever you did was wonderful! Every tug on those beads that slammed me into the ground, even when you were angry felt like love. But now that they're gone; you took away the beads, but you gave me your trust. Kagome! Kagome! I love you! Kami, I love you so much!"

She had really done it this time, there was no stopping him now. He continued to kiss and nip and love her, but his hands were busy now too. He pulled apart the obi and pulled off the soft kimono. The hiyoku followed leaving her only in her singlet. It surprised him a little that she was wearing the undergarments of his time instead of the more modern ones that had confounded him when he had come across them in her room and earned him a sit for going into her unmentionables. In truth he was rather pleased that she had chosen clothing that he could understand; it made removing it much easier.

She certainly wasn't protesting, her own small hands were digging into his shoulders, slipping beneath his haori and _juban_, driving even more pleasure from his over-sensitized flesh. Every touch on his bare skin drove his arousal even higher. She pressed her soft, lithely curved body against his, moved against him, gasped his name and whispered her pleasure against his mouth, the ears she was so tenderly and expertly attacking, his hair.

His fervent kisses slid down across her collarbone, the upper part of her chest and over the sweet, covered mounds of her breasts. He bit her there, not hard, just taking large mouthfuls of her honey-sweet flesh and gently tightening his jaws and she cried out in loving encouragement. He found one pert, tight nipple and sucked it through the thin cloth, gently chewing at the tender point and flicking his tongue over it. When he finally nudged aside the barrier and took the naked flesh into his mouth, she almost screamed.

It was the last temptation he could bear. Almost ruthlessly he stripped aside the thin shin-ai, practically tearing it from her body, and cast it aside. His hands slid down her ribs and along her thighs, pushing them apart and plunging his fingers in between to tenderly plunder the silken flesh of her sweet center. She cried out his name as his fingers gently spread her petals and found the shy tender pearl at the very heart of her. As his mouth continued its sensual assault on her sensitive nipples, his fingers probed her deeper and lower, thrusting over that magic spot with soft persistence.

She flung back her head and cried out his name again, writhed against him , tightened her legs about his waist. The sweet scent of her long black hair hit him again as it cascaded down her back flung outward with the tossing of her head. Kami she was so beautiful! She was so fucking beautiful! He couldn't imagine anything more gorgeous than seeing his innocent, young mate coming completely undone in his arms.

Kagome couldn't believe that anything could feel so right and so perfect. She didn't even care that he hadn't undressed himself yet. This was how it should be, naked, open, ready for his conquest of her body, the body that was meant entirely for him. She loved the exciting feeling of both vulnerability and strength that being naked in his arms felt. She knew he would never hurt her, she knew that he was in control, and she knew that she was completely his, enrapturing him like no other woman ever would, nobody, not even Kikyo.

She still gripped the beads of subjugation. She would never dream of putting them on him again, but their solid wooden feel grounded her. Without them she would probably fly apart completely.

He lowered her gently onto her back on the futon and began to kiss his way down her body, sucking, nipping and caressing her beautiful skin. Hands still gripping the beads, she entwined her fingers in his hair, keeping him tightly against her body. As he got closer to her hips the grip tightened. He kissed his way softly across her stomach dipping his tongue into her navel and sucking and lapping her there for a while, then drifted softly through the silky curls just above her most intimate secrets.

Her scent was like a drug here, so sweet and intoxicating that he could barely contain himself. He breathed deeply of her clean, feminine scent, while his hunger grew and then plunged his tongue into the soft, inviting folds that waited there. Her whole body trembled as he explored her. Her breath was ragged and rapid and she writhed even more deliciously against him. His hunger grew as he penetrated deeper. She was his, completely his. He could scent her purity, her untouched fragrance, almost like plum blossom.

No other man had touched her before him and no other would ever touch her now. She was his, _his_; completely his! She was made for him, and he was made for her.

As soon as Inuyasha's tongue curled over her heated center, Kagome screamed her pleasure. She was close, so close to something she had never experienced with another, not ever. She had suspected it would be wonderful, but it was more than wonderful. Nothing had ever felt so incredible, so overwhelmingly pleasurable. Then he pulled away, and she almost sobbed in frustration.

He kissed both her breasts once again, lapping at the nipples, exciting her even more. Then he moved away from her and began to undress. Kagome watched enraptured as his haori and juban were stripped away showing her the beautiful, toned lines of his young strong muscles and pale, beautiful skin. The neck without the beads looked so graceful and strong and her whole body heated up even more. Yes, she had seen him like this before, but today his gorgeous body took on a new life and beauty that she couldn't tear her eyes away from.

When he had given her a few moments to adjust, he reached down and untied his hakamas. Her gaze was riveted on his hips and thighs as he slid them down and cast them aside, and the bulge that showed in his breech clout made her heart pound. Before he lost his courage, Inuyasha stripped aside his fundoshi and Kagome's eyes widened. Yes she had caught a few glimpses of this part of his anatomy before, but never full and aroused and eager. Her first thought was _"That's never going to fit inside me!"_ Her second thought was _"Kami! It will feel so good!" _He was a very nice size, and so beautifully formed that she could barely look away. She wanted him inside her. She reached out her arms, whispering his name and he pressed himself full length against her, grinding softly against her as he kissed her deeply once more.

"Kagome, I want to do this right. I know it's going to hurt a little, but if you trust me, I'll make it better; I promise, My Love; I promise."

"Inuyasha, I love you. We're meant to do this. I trust you. Please hurry!"

He moved himself to lay between her legs again and began to kiss and prepare her virgin body for his entrance. His tongue swirled around her pearl as his fingers gently probed her seeking any obstruction to his claims and carefully removing it. There would be no pain this way, no blood and even greater pleasure for them both.

She was gasping now, her body so aroused that she could barely hold still, but she managed to bury her fingers in his soft, thick hair and stay patient as he continued his gentle adjustments. It seemed almost too long for both of them, but Inuyasha would not have it any other way. He would not batter his way through, like some clumsy Ningen! He wanted Kagome's first experience to be one of pure pleasure.

Finally, though it was in fact only a matter of a few minutes, he felt that she was ready for him. Now only the natural tightness of her virgin walls would impede him, and he already had a solution to that. He moved outward again, increasing his intense stimulation of the tiny bud that made her weak, while his fingers continued to probe and stretch her. Her cries became more frantic, her sweet body writhing faster, her soft hands pulled and kneaded at his strong shoulders, weak with the incredible attention her most delicate places were being given.

It didn't take long and he felt her begin to convulse and shudder even before her scream of passion sang gloriously in his sensative ears. It was the moment that he had waited for, and in an instant he had buried himself deep in her shuddering body, sliding swiftly and painlessly to hilt himself completely inside her! Immediately she wrapped her legs around his waist and he began thrusting passionately in and out, each penetration automatically striking that perfect spot inside her, deepening their joy and the pace of their lovemaking.

Kagome responded completely to him. Every corner of her soul alive with joy, as every part of her was filled with him and his tender love. _My mate! My mate! My mate!_Her heart sang, but her voice cried out his name and the glory of the Kami, and "Yes! Inuyasha! Yes! I love you! I love you! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

"Kami! Kagome! You feel so good! You smell so good! Gods! Kagome! Kagome! Kami, Kagome you're incredible!"

As his instincts guided Inuyasha, her instincts guided Kagome. She tightened her thighs around his waist, rocked with him and automatically squeezed the powerful muscles deep inside to hold him even more tightly within her.

Inuyasha nearly passed out. The incredible, wonderful tightness of her virgin passage was amazing enough, but when she began using her muscles, it transcended to the divine. Nothing could ever compare to this, nothing could ever be more perfect! He could hardly believe that this beautiful, incredible woman had been made for him. How had he ever been so lucky?

Their passionate session was perfect to the very last. As he spiraled rapidly towards his climax, so did she and he already knew that they would be perfectly in sync. He increased his pace and she responded, it was a connection that was unbreakable and completely certain.

They moved together, soaring higher and higher, and an instant before he had reached his limit, she gave way. Her voice cried out his name as her whole gorgeous body arched and her fingernails raked down his back and dug into his backside. She began to convulse and shudder a second time.

It was all he needed. His young, beautiful face was flung upward as his whole body tensed unbearably. His long silver hair tumbled down his back in a cascade of passion and then he too began to shudder, screaming Kagome's name as he released again and again deep inside her!

He felt the burn below his collar bone, as the marks flared back into existence on his cheeks and forehead, and he knew that he had just acquired the most important marks of all; those that would never fade, that would be with him forever; like his Kagome. She was in his life now, forever; _forever_! It was the most beautiful word in the whole world!

He opened his eyes and was immediately enchanted! There were marks on Kagome's face too! They were two arrow-like marks on both cheeks pointing towards her chin, one green with a thick jagged shaft, the other, white with a slender smooth shaft. Shining on her brow was the exact same symbol as Kikyo's, but the arrow-like rays were very thin, and the orb was a thin ring around a bright diamond-shaped star. It was white, like Kikyo's marks. Her eyes had turned gold, and she had small, dainty fangs.

It only lasted for a moment as she slowly recovered from her powerful delight, but as he collapsed, equally spent, he saw her mating marks appear, even as the other marks faded and her eyes returned to their deep, gorgeous brown.

They were green; her marks were green, the same moon symbol that had appeared on his brow, with the softly ragged outer-edge.

Pride and love surged through him. Her body already knew that it belonged to him, as his knew that it belonged only to her, and as tenderness flooded in to replace their passion and Inuyasha pulled the quilts over them both and drew her close and tight against his body, he almost wept again with his overwhelming joy.

Let Naraku play his despicable games! Let the whole world tremble in fear of the blackening jewel and the foul creature's vile, increasing power! Not even Naraku could mar his peace and happiness at this magical moment. Everything was truly right with the world; he would never be alone again.

As the pull towards exhaustion slowly crept in, an incredible feeling of peace and contentment, and a powerful inner strength came over him. He brushed back Kagome's dark hair and gently kissed her soft cheek.

"I love you, Beautiful." He whispered softly to her sleeping form, and then he let his own weariness overcome him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The passion that they had experienced in their joining hadn't faded in the least, even though Inuyasha had been most displeased when he learned that another condition of the mating ceremony was that the night before, all the woman held a vigil together in one large hall, while the men did the same in another.

It was a bonding time. The women bathed and did eachother's hair, practiced the all-important dressing and re-dressing ritual and enjoyed tea and sweet mochi cakes. This was often when mothers passed on knowledge to their daughters and exciting feminine secrets were whispered and exchanged.

The men drank sake and ribbed each other. The future "bridegroom" was teased and tormented and tested for endurance. Yes, they also bathed and enjoyed provided snacks, but only to increase their tolerance for the alcohol. It was a chance for fathers and sons to talk and discuss important things as well, but it was only done between the drinks. There was practice for the ceremonial dressing and re-dressing, but that was done when the family members were still sober. Many boys age 10 and above were given their first taste of rice-wine at this time, but that was carefully controlled. It would not do to get minors drunk.

Even Rin and Shippo would be allowed to participate, but Shippo would only be allowed strong tea, no alcohol at all. He was still much too young. But before this tradition occurred, there was the rehearsal, the auction and an even more important talk to come.

He and Kagome woke up early in the afternoon wrapped in eachother'sarms and so content that they took another half hour to get up. They finally enjoyed a long luxurious bath in the men's family baths, where they were eventually approached by Kasai, a Kappa Chibai servant.

She was the same kind of Youkai as Jakan, except she was of a higher breed. Not Daiyoukai, by any means, but at least she was normal-sized. Her skin was pale red, her hair deepest purple and her eyes a luminous green, she had tiny horns on her head, but she was not evil. She did, however wear very little in the way of clothing; little more than a shin-ai, tabi and kote.

She bowed and informed them that Enju had already arrived and was currently with Kikyo, and that Koshiku had requested that they meet with her, Sesshomaru and Kirara in Sesshomaru's chamber when they had finished bathing. Then she bowed again, left them what looked like newly made yukates and departed.

Inuyasha was still feeling amorous, as he realized that this was the first time he and Kagome were naked together in a bath, and after some very intense kissing and shared caresses, Kagome learned what having her mating marks softly licked could do. She was quick to reciprocate and the young mates spiraled into ecstasy once again, before washing each other down thoroughly, and tenderly and climbing out to examine their new clothes more closely.

They were two embroidered silk yukates. His was red with green maple leaves and stylized white dandelion seedlings. Hers was green with red maple leaves and not just seedlings but stylized white dandelion pods as well. Kagome was somewhat astonished. She had already decided to take the unusual choice of dandelions gone to seed as her crest. How had they known?

With little time to think about it, the young mates toweled each other down and then carefully brushed out eachother's hair. Then they wrapped themselves in the silk yukates and headed back towards Sesshomaru's room, still wrapped softly in eachother's arms.

The first thing they saw when Koshiku let them in, was a sight that nearly made them melt. Sesshomaru was still in bed, looking as pristine and well-groomed as ever, despite the fact that he had probably just woken up from a nap. Rin was tucked in right next to him and as they entered she placed her small hands on either side of his face and rubbed her little nose against his. Then she giggled as he chuckled softly and kissed her on the forehead and on each fuzzy ear. Kirara in a silk yukate in her usual pale jewel-blue with white clouds embroidered all over it, was draped languidly against his other side, her eyes shining with tenderness and joy as she watched their gentle interactions.

The next thing that they noticed was that both Kikyo and a fully transformed and alive Enju were both in the room too. This was fully absorbed when Enju called out Kagome's name joyfully and embraced her in greeting. Kagome felt a tiny bit of envy when she saw how beautiful Enju was, but the young woman's joyful chatter and Inuyasha's tight hold around her waist soon cured her of that little problem.

At the same time, they were not entirely surprised to notice that Niechibaku was in the chamber as well, and being extraordinarily well behaved. As soon as the potter's greeting had passed, Sesshomaru's smooth voice drew their attention.

"Well done, Little Brother. You have well and truly claimed your mate."

Inuyasha blushed adorably. "Yeah well, all that talk about family and ceremonies and pups got to me, I guess."

Kirara came over to embrace them warmly. "It's wonderful. Congratulations to you both."

"Arigato, Aneue." Kagome said softly, and Kirara's smile filled her with warmth.

Kikyo had tears in her dark eyes. She embraced the two of them and kissed Inuyasha softly on both cheeks. "I am so proud of you, Sweet One. You finally have the mate you deserve. Naraku will not be able to interfere with your happiness now." Then she kissed Kagome on the forehead as well. "I am truly happy for you, Aineena."

"Arigato, Okayoni."

When the greetings and congratulations were over and everyone was seated on and about the large futon (The table and cushions had been moved out after the big meeting), it was Koshiku's turn to speak. She looked around at all of them with her kind, wise eyes.

"Thank you for agreeing to hear my concerns." She spoke. She knelt on the floor near the bed. Kikyo held her one hand, Niechibaku held her other. The normally sly gardener showed nothing other than full support for whatever she needed to talk about, and the others gathered in the room knew that it must be serious.

"I must beg your indulgence." The Kitsune woman spoke. "And tell you something of myself. You, of course, Milord Sesshomaru, already know most of it, but there _will _be somewhat new to learn."

"Speak your mind freely, Koshiku-San." Sesshomaru spoke calmly. "We will hear all that you feel we need to know."

She bowed her head by way of thanks and continued. "You already know that I had one daughter, Hotaro, whose reborn soul resides now in the Lady Kikyo, but what some of you may not know is that I had another."

She took a deep breath, and received gentle, encouraging squeezes from the hands of her two supporters. "When Ishitoro died, Hotaro was barely three seasons of age, and we both soon found solace in the love of another; Yuujin Kiyoi, a Human, one of the few that had reached the highest ranks in Inu No Taishou's service.

He was strong and kind and warm, and just what we both needed. He was a good mate and a loving father, and when Hotaro was six seasons of age I bore him another daughter, my wild, sweet Chouro.

Yuujin never allowed me to mark him; he felt that it dishonoured Ishitoro's memory, but he was a good lover, a gentle companion and a truly marvelous father. He had not been young when we started the relationship, so the end was even more inevitable. But even so, when old age did take him, it was hard for us all.

Hotaro dealt with the pain by throwing herself into her Bushido training and becoming a strong warrior and devout protector.

Chouro, who was his blood-daughter, dealt with his loss by following her wandering heart to every corner of the realms that would have her and even more that would not.

At first she came home occasionally, but after Hotaro died protecting those we all loved, I do not think she could bear to be home any longer. Then she met the handsome and exciting Rippakaji, and she was well and truly lost.

They enjoyed many adventures together, not the least of which was bringing a beautiful little son into the world, but he lost her too, for she died when the little one was only four seasons old."

Her eyes which had been slightly downcast for most of her story, slowly lifted to face her stunned audience. "Four seasons later, Rippakaji departed this world as well, murdered by the worthless Thunder Brothers. You know the rest of the tale."

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kirara were completely silent, stunned by both the sadness and unexpected revelation of Koshiku's tale, but Kagome had tears in her eyes, and could not keep silent. "Kami!" She breathed. "Shippo!"

Inuyasha was finally able to speak. "Does he know?"

Koshiku shook her head. "No, I have not told him yet. I think he has enough to deal with at this time, but I do have some concerns."

Sesshomaru nodded. "He is over eight seasons of age, and appears no more than five, but his mother was, forgive me Inuyasha, a Hanyo, so remaining in his immature form for longer is not unusual."

Koshiko nodded. "True, but even with Chouro's half-blooded state, he should have developed fully by now."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Inuyasha spoke. "What are you talkin' about? Immature state? Developing fully? You're totally losin' us."

Kirara was the one who helped explain a few of the more confusing issues. "Being born into a Daiyoukai family, you may not know about standard animal youkai and their children. Ikimonotaiyoukai are born humanoid and eventually learn of their bestial form, probably around five seasons in age.

DoubutsuYoukai are born in animal form, move to a half bestial form and then eventually develop their fully humanoid form. After they have developed their fully humanoid forms they must reclaim their bestial forms to gain their full power.

Once they have done that, they can move freely between both forms, and the third form that they develop even later in life. The first bestial form is only slightly larger and more magnificent than a normal animal's, but the second is much larger and much more unearthly, and even though it is not anywhere near as powerful as a Daiyoukai's bestial form, it is when their power is at its strongest."

"So you're saying Shippo should be doing all of that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Eventually, but not yet." Koshiku spoke, "Now, however; the first stage of his development should be complete. He should have developed his fully humanoid form this year."

"The usual way that young DoubutsuYoukai develop is a fully bestial form for the first season, at two seasons they would develop their Hanbutsu forms, and by five seasons they would be fully humanoid. Most gain their Shoubutsu forms at their first growth, and then their Daibutsu forms with their first heat." Kirara explained again.

"However, if I may, Ladies?" Niechibaku now spoke up, and they nodded agreeably. "If the Youkai in question happens to be of a lower caste Kubai, or sometimes Chibai, those developmental marks can be delayed.

They can hold their bestial form until four or even five seasons, and not become fully humanoid until eight seasons. The Shoubutsu form then may not develop until their first heat, and the Daibutsu form not until their shield years or their second heat. This can also be the case if there is other blood mixed into their lines: true animal or Human blood, DoubutsuYoukai can breed with both."

"To conclude all of this confusing information." Koshiku now spoke again. "My Grandson lost his father in a crucial year in his development. The fact that he is over eight seasons in age and remains in his hanbutsu form is concerning. Rippakaji had a preference for his Shoubutsu form, Shippo's failure to develop into his fully humanoid form might be signs of severe emotional damage, clinging to his father's image, because he feels responsible for his death."

"Responsible?" Sesshomaru now spoke. "How can a pup be responsible for his parent's death?"

"Because he failed to protect him." Koshiku spoke sadly.

"A child cannot be responsible for protecting his parent!" Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Excuse me, Milord." Niechibaku spoke. "But did you not feel responsible for your father's death? Did you not feel that you should have been there to protect him?"

"I was no longer a child, and it was a childish rage that kept me from going after him when he went to save Izayoi and Inuyasha." That caught Inuyasha's interest, but this was about Shippo, so once again he filed away the information for another time, and concentrated on the problem at hand.

"You were little more than 15 seasons, Milord." Niechibaku spoke gently. "Perhaps that is considered old enough to have adult responsabilities, but in truth, a young person of that age is still a child, even with a Youkai's increased years. You were far too young to lose your father, Milord, and little Shippo is even younger."

A profound glance passed between Sesshomaru and the old gardener, and then Sesshomaru nodded. "You are right, Sensai."

Inuyasha was stunned. _"Damn, I've never seen Sesshomaru give in that easily to anyone! Who was the old coot to you, Aniki?" _

"But even so." Kirara now spoke up to support her mate. "At fifteen seasons, one can say that a child holds adult responsabilities, but certainly not at eight."

Now surprisingly, it was Enju who spoke up. "I lost both my parents at a young age. Such tragedy ages the soul more rapidly than you can imagine. Chouro died when Shippo was young, but still old enough to know something of what happened. He probably felt that he needed to take care of his father, now that his mother was no longer there to do it. Then Rippakaji was killed too. I would not be at all surprised to find that he felt responsible."

"I agree." Kikyo spoke now. "Hotaro's soul remembers how she felt when Kitsu No Ishitoro died; as if she needed to take care of her mother. Then Yuujin temporarily relieved her of that responsibility, until he died as well."

Not surprisingly, Kagome had tears running down her cheeks by now. "Poor little Shippo! How could I not see how he felt? He always got so upset when he was unable to protect me, or the other members of our pack. I knew that he was probably taking on more responsibility than he had to, but I thought he was just acting tough."

"We both missed it, Kagome." Inuyasha spoke quietly. "And I've been neglecting his training even more than I thought."

"One thing all us DoubutsuYoukai are quite good at is hiding our weaknesses." Niechibaku now spoke. "Even when it is not neccessary. Your little kit was obviously very good at acting like the carefree child, even when struggling with some very adult issues. He is very clever; I can already see that; I do not think that you should be ashamed that you missed his deeper sorrows."

"I guess the big question is what to do about it then." Inuyasha spoke. "Is there anything that we can do about it?"

"Much of what can be done is already being done." Koshiku spoke softly. "Your agreement to adopt him as your true son has already done wonders for his emotional healing, and I do believe that you are right to focus on increasing his training. It will empower him.

I suggest that you have a weapon made for him, perhaps from your own fang, and provide him with a suitable stand-in while you wait for it to be forged. Lord Sesshomaru, though I know you have your own daughter to raise and teach, if you would work with him towards discovering his Shoubutsu form, perhaps he might even learn to manifest it early, because it will provide him another connection to his father."

"I think that the Lord Sesshomaru should also join Lord Inuyasha in providing help in Kempo and Kendo instruction, and to offer the kit additional support. If he feels his family is larger than just a few people, it may help him feel more accepted. I also believe that both the Lord Miroku and the Lady Sango should take a hand in his training as well."

The fact that Sesshomaru listened respectfully to Niechibaku's suggestions, caused Inuyasha to be even more intrigued by the unusual old gardener, as well as give his words much closer attention.

"And you as well, Lady Kirara." The gardener continued. "You are part of both his old and his new pack, so that will give him even more stability and support. I believe you especially should give him instruction in both your natural and Ikimono forms, as it will give him some sense of familiarity. You were a Nekomata to him for a very long time." Kirara nodded.

"Good nutrition will also be key." Koshiku now added. "He should be given a large variety of healthy food, including, as you pointed out Lord Inuyasha, plenty of blood-fresh, raw meat. In fact, I believe he should be taken on hunting trips as much as possible and be given some of the first and finest parts during the field-dressing. I also believe that his instruction should involve both learning and expanding his family. He should take classes with Rin, and be introduced to other youngsters."

"Does Issasegare not have a son his age, Sensai?" Sesshomaru now asked Niechibaku. "And both Issasegare and Nissotsu are very good trainers and hunters as well."

The old gardener beamed. "Milord you do me honour. Yes, I do believe that my boys could work well with the plucky, little kit when you and Lord Inuyasha have other lordly matters to attend to, and my sly little Sochibaku might behave himself better if he had a young playfellow to take care of."

"I am not so sure about that." Koshiku spoke, her eyes twinkling. "They might end up getting into even more mischief when there are two of them."

"Then perhaps young Shoukikka will keep them well behaved." Sesshomaru spoke. "I had invited Kikunohana to bring the child to breakfast tomorrow; she and Rin have struck up a friendship. Perhaps you or Issasegare could bring the boy along as well."

"With my sweet granddaughter and the Princess Rin to watch over them, I am sure the two boys will be little angels." Niechibaku spoke.

"That remains to be seen." Koshiku stated.

"It all sounds great." Inuyasha spoke. "But wouldn't it be better for him to know that some of his real family is still alive?"

"You, the Lady Kagome and your pack are his real family, Lord Inuyasha." Koshiku spoke. "I would just serve as a reminder of his loss at this point. Once he has healed enough and is continuing to develop healthily, we will be introduced. Until then, I simply relish the chance to take care of him."

"Do you think that when he finds his fully humanoid form, that will be a sign that he's healing?" Kagome now asked.

The Kitsune woman nodded. " I think that it will, at the very least, be the first hopeful sign."

"How different is he gonna look when that happens?" Inuyasha wondered.

"His features will be the same, perhaps less chubby." Koshiku replied. "He will be taller, as tall as Rin, perhaps taller. He will have Human appearing feet and he may or may not retain his tail. Other than that, he will be the same."

"He will not be able to climb on anyone's shoulders, or be carried easily in the arms." Niechibaku spoke. "But the time for such things must pass eventually. He will still be light-footed, quick and nimble, if he is trained well."

Inuyasha thought that Kagome looked a little sad at that news, but in his mind it was probably better. Eight-year old human boys were certainly not carried around by their parents any longer. Why should Youkai be any different? _"She probably didn't know how old he actually was. He's almost as old as Souta." _

"I guess we better get started then." He spoke seriously.

"Consider your name choice very carefully, youngsters." Niechibaku finished. "Give him a name with meaning and purpose, that can give him something to strive towards "earning." That will also help him to feel prouder and more in control. It will do him good."

"Will all those things really help Shippo-Kun get better?" Rin now piped up plaintively. Everyone was a little surprised; they had almost forgotten that the little pup was in the room.

Only Sesshomaru appeared unfazed. "Yes, Little Daughter." He spoke earnestly, gently pulling her against his chest and smiling down at her. "It will help him get better."

"I'm glad." Rin said softly, snuggling contentedly into his arms. "I want my Shippo to be happy."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When all the plans had been made, Inuyasha and Kagome, headed back towards their rooms hand-in-hand. Inuyasha looked at Kagome nervously as she walked silently at his side, seemingly lost in thought.

"Um, Kagome. I know that you and Shippo have gotten pretty close, and I know you probably thought he was younger."

"Hmm."

"You shouldn't feel bad about that. I thought the same thing. I know you're probably kinda sad that he might grow too big to hold, and I'm sorry about that, but he does need to start acting his age. Maybe we should--"

"Ryoku." Kagome suddenly spoke.

"Huh?"

"Ryoku, strength and power."

"What about it?"

"That could be his official name: Shiporyoku; strength and power. What do you think, Inuyasha?"

"Uh--" Inuyasha was completely taken off guard."Yeah, that could be cool; I just didn't expect--"

"I think Shippo's really afraid that he's not strong enough, and he needs to be strong to protect the people he loves." Kagome pushed on. "If we give him a name that says he's strong and powerful in our eyes, that might just be the encouragement he needs. Don't you think, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared for a moment, then he began to laugh. Kagome was surprised at first, but soon became irritated. He could feel it, but he couldn't stop laughing.

"Excuse me? But what exactly is so funny? I--I know it's gonna be kind of awkward for a while, after all he's always been Shippo, but I don't think it sounds that funny."

He finally managed to get himself under control. "It's not that, Kagome honest. It's just you're-- damn wench you just keep surprising me."

"What do you mean by that?" Her voice was getting that familiar dangerous tone to it, and Inuyasha figured that he'd soon be real grateful that she'd taken off those damn beads.

"I mean, Brat. Here I'm thinkin' that you're all broken up 'cause Shippo may be growin' up and gettin' less cuddly,and instead you're there thinkin' up the most amazing name for his ceremony."

That wiped out her anger like, a hundred demons under the Wind Scar. "Really? Amazing?"

Inuyasha grinned with fierce pleasure, and put his arm securely around her shoulder. "Amazing." He repeated.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The rest of the evening had been very busy. They practiced the ceremony, without actually undressing anyone and proceeded to the auction. It clearly was not as bad as the soldiers had feared. Even though they wore little more than their underwear, Oushiyokama's eye-opening truths got them a lot more sympathy than they had expected and each of them went to their new service, quite sure that the new posts would also be new homes for them, and the chance to start their lives fresh.

Sesshomaru actually personally chose a handsome Kitsune ShoubaiYoukai, one step below Daiyoukai, to add to the staff. His Hanyo mate had been enslaved and threatened by Yukinshuro, but she would soon be safely in her loving mate's arms once again. Kirara gained yet another advisor in another enslaved arms instructor, a battle-scarred, female Wolf Daiyoukai by the name of Tomoshiba.

The "bonding" ceremony was much more fun than Inuyasha expected. It was highly amusing to watch all the dignified lords that were present slowly lose their inhibitions, and start to treat, even the efficient servants that scurried back and forth with trays of refreshments and cups of sake, as old friends.

He followed Sesshomaru's example, and kept a partially full cup of warmed sake in his hand at all times, but drank very little of it. Miroku managed to put off the constant invitations to drink with the serene Buddha act, but the bridegroom was not so fortunate. Of course, as the night's main attraction, the Lords were constantly pressing him to drink another cup, and they watched carefully, so he couldn't get away with just a few sips.

Inuyasha gained new respect for the Badger Lord, who while pulling the same trick as he and Sesshomaru, managed to appear much more friendly and expansive, as if he really was drunk. He also managed to expertly intervene before Oushiyokama could get too swamped, and actually, several times, showed him how to rid himself of some extra drink, on the sly. Inuyasha watched carefully. He had a feeling he would need to make use of such tricks on his "bonding" night. Issaitouraku also pushed a great deal of food on Oushiyokama under the guise of fatherly concern, which would no doubt help counter-balance some of the effects of large quantities of sake.

Even so, Inuyasha found himself inching closer and closer to Sesshomaru as the night progressed, until he was practically sitting on his lap. Fortunately, he had also been holding onto Shippo for most of the night, which had given him some armor against the social pressures of the situation, and the little kit had long fallen asleep, curled up in Inuyasha's lap.

"So, Little Brother. What do you think of the life of a Lord?" Sesshomaru asked him softly.

Despite himself, Inuyasha gave a slight shudder. "I think that I'm really gonna be glad when this whole celebration is over and all we gotta worry about is an insane Kumo, who wants to destroy the world."

Sesshomaru gave a sharp, grunting laugh. "From your mouth to the Kami's ears, Otouto." He replied.

At this point Miroku moved over to join them. "Must we really endure this for the entire night?" He complained jovially. "I can think of much more pleasant ways to spend an evening, such as enjoying the sweet, warm arms of my wondrous Sango."

"I'm sure several of the Lords would be glad to take you up on that offer." Inuyasha teased. "Lord Takeyoda's been givin' you the eye all night."

Miroku gave him a pained look, and Sesshomaru chuckled again.

"Lord Takeyoda has several Ningen lovers waiting in his chambers." He spoke, his tone as dry as old bones. "I do not believe we need offer another one for his pleasure."

Miroku and Inuyasha both blushed bright red, their eyes wide, and Sesshomaru went back to calmly surveying the large party, just the slightest hint of a smirk, hovering about the corners of his mouth.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Most of the guests fell asleep about four hours before morning, but Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku didn't go to sleep until an hour later. They also woke up earlier than the rest, along with Oushiyokama and Issaitouraku, and slipped out to start preparing for the ceremony.

It turned out that Shishimaru didn't drink as much either, and was wise enough to eat enough to keep himself relatively sober. When Oushiyokama gently went to shake him awake, he woke up quite readily, followed closely by Ungoro and Goraburu, who had also been wiser. They could hear Issaitouraku's low, rich chuckle rumble through the room as they slipped away.

They enjoyed long baths and a relatively relaxed breakfast in the tea room. Ungoro and Goraburu, along with Shinzi, Yukia and Tomoshiba joined the rest of the royal family's advisers, so that they could get an idea of who they would be working with.

Along with Shishimaru, Ungoru and Miroku, Inuyasha had met and selected three additional advisers during the course of the celebration, and now the newly acquired Kitsune soldier, Kietsugu, who would also serve in Oushiyokama's elite troop, had joined them as an expert in Bin magic.

Kagome still had only Sango and Enju, but she would chose a few others soon. Kirara had already selected Koshiku, which was no surprise. Sesshomaru had been served by seven for decades, but Goraburu would make it eight, and in addition to Kikyo, Shinzi, Yukia, Tomoshiba and Koshiku, Kirara had selected one more. It was a constantly growing family.

Their own family was also growing. Now they had added Shishimaru and Enju, and this morning they met Niechibaku's eldest son Issasegare, his lovely wife, Kikunohana, who soon joined Kagome's rapidly growing advisory committee, and their two kits Sochibaku and Shoukikka. All were very pleasant additions to the relaxed morning gathering.

There was a little bit of confusion early on, because bedrooms were shuffled around during the vigil celebrations to reflect the new couples. At first, Inuyasha was afraid that he had actually gotten more drunk than he thought, before he realized that he had been upgraded to the "Heir's Suite." They were three rooms, originally meant to be the heir's chamber, the chamber of the heir's concubines or a prospective lady, and a study.

These rooms had been re-purposed to act as two bed chambers pleasant to both men and women and a study/family room in the center. They had both a private bath and a private garden, which was in fact even closer to the beautiful "Silver Garden" that now belonged to Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha also now had the services of a young Inu-Demon attendant the same age as Hoshiro. His name was Chenjin, and he was Kenjani and Jenjiya's pup.

During breakfast Saiko and Shongi arrived and were brought in to the family quarters to meet their new Lords, as had been requested. Saiko was very pretty, not surprising, with light brown hair and green-hazel eyes, and her gentle and wise manner, soon convinced Kagome to ask her if she would become a fourth adviser to her. The sweet woman agreed to the arrangement quite joyfully, and everyone knew that Kagome had made another great choice.

Shongi was absolutely adorable, with her father's chestnut hair and luminous aquamarine eyes, but her mother's soft, pretty features and curly tresses. She was the same age as Rin and she had the cutest pair of brown otter ears imaginable, on the top of her head. Rin and Shoukikka liked her immediately, and Sochibaku was practically speechless, except to blush and keep repeating "You're pretty." Whenever he talked to her.

After breakfast the couples all got a chance to retire to their rooms for some together time, before the formal preparations for Kikyo and Oushiyokama's ceremony began. Inuyasha was really glad for the chance to finally be alone with Kagome once again. They sat quietly talking for a little while.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome finally asked. "Are you all right with Kikyo being mated to someone else?"

A few months ago, Inuyasha might have been much more defensive and snapped off some quick, angry reply, but now he stopped and thought about it for a while.

"I guess when it first happened, I was a little surprised." He admitted. "I mean, Oushiyokama had shown a lot of honour, but I never expected him to sacrifice his life, like that. When I found out that he had mated her, it made a little more sense, but I guess it was still strange. I mean I loved her for so long, and then having her come back as that angry shell; it hurt, it really hurt. And since I felt responsible for her death, I never really made peace with it.

But ever since she's been reborn, things have been different. She's still Kikyo, but she's also Hotaro, and I remember Hotaro too. I remember that she died protecting me and mom when Grandfather's palace was attacked. I remember that she helped take care of me when I was younger. I remember that she was a warm and kind person, a strong fighter and really brave. I liked her a lot."

He sighed. "It's kind of weird, remembering them both like that. The reborn soul is so much like Kikyo used to be, when I loved her, but it's Hotaro too, and I'm not really sure if it's Hotaro's spirit or Kikyo's that's mated Oushiyokama. I'm not really sure if I care more one way or the other.

It may be useless to think about that anyway. For all I know, they're not really separate at all. The way the two parts have come together makes her soul unique too, like you and Kikyo; the Kikyo that was alive. You're not Kikyo, you're Kagome; you're very different from her."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. This must be hard for you."

He reached out his claws and gently ran them through her dark hair, then brushed his fingertips against her soft cheek. Damn! She was so beautiful! He may have been unsure about his feelings towards Kikyo's reborn soul, but he was not confused about his feelings for Kagome, _his _Kagome.

"Maybe a little." He admitted. "But there's one thing that isn't hard at all. I was never meant to be with Kikyo, even if Naraku's trickery hadn't interfered, and I might have made a serious mistake if it hadn't.

I loved Kikyo once, and no matter what else I may feel about her, I still care about her, but it was never like you and me."

And now he grasped her face gently in both his hands and lifted her beautiful face to look into his own. "I knew almost from the moment I first saw you. If I hadn't been so messed up about the reincarnation thing, and Kikyo's reappearance, I would have admitted it a lot sooner. You were meant for me, Kagome and I was meant for you. It's always been you, from the very start."

Tears filled her eyes, but they were joyful tears. He could feel her love and joy through their mating bond. "Oh, Inuyasha! I love you so much!"

They kissed deeply, and once again Inuyasha slid aside her kimono to nuzzle her soft, sweet skin. She was so perfect; everything about her called out to him, and he responded fully! She was already pulling aside his shitaki and shatsu, sucking and licking his ears and pressing herself against him. It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

Within minutes they were both bare to the waist, and he was milking her tender nipples and caressing her all over. She continued attacking his ears, while her returning caresses sent him soaring through the heights of pleasure and desire.

A few more heated minutes and they were both naked and she was in his lap, wrapping her legs about his waist while he thrust passionately into her, so hard and eager that he could barely contain himself.

His hands continued to capture her breasts, while she continued to rub and massage his sensitive ears, and he began to lap softly at her mating marks once more. Each soft caress of his tongue sent the pleasure shooting right down to the very heart of her, and Kagome cried out and began to work her own magic on the beautiful arrow-like marks beneath his strong, tempting collarbone, soon causing Inuyasha to call out her name as well.

It took them very little time to reach the peak and they fell writhing and shuddering over the precipice and into the glorious whirlpool of ultimate pleasure, still locked together in the overwhelming joy of their new delight!

Their attendants would be here soon, so they hastily wrapped themselves up in their yukates before pressing close together in a tight and loving embrace. Inuyasha kissed Kagome again and sighed with happiness as he felt her snuggle closer into his arms.

Across the central room, they knew that in their own bedchamber, Sango and Miroku were taking advantage of their free time in exactly the same way that the two of them just had.

Inuyasha decided that before the week was through he would consult with his advisers on putting some kind of malleable sound barrier around both their rooms, but for now, the sound of their friends' hard-won joy was something he didn't mind hearing at all.

Pulling Kagome even closer he lay down with her on the soft futon, softly stroking her hair and breathing in her sweet comforting scent. She was already asleep again, and Inuyasha felt another surge of joy when he realized that they were completely safe!

There was nothing to stop him from joining her in the sweet slumber of their shared passion. He smiled again as he heard his two friends finish their own dance of delight and his golden eyes slowly drifted shut.

Their attendants would wake them in plenty of time to get ready for the ceremony. There was nothing but Kagome now: her scent, her love, her beauty, and joyful dreams found drifting peacefully to sleep in her tender arms.

**Names:**

Issasegare: Oldest son of Niechibaku. Meaning: "issa" -- number one, first. "segare" -- son. Full translation: First Son.

Nissotsu: Second son of Niechibaku. Meaning: "nis" -- number two. "sotsu" -- son. Full translation: Number two son.

Sochibaku: Grandson of Niechibaku, Issasegare's son. Meaning: "sochi" -- son. "baku" -- gain, receive. Full translation: Given of received son.

There were so many words for "son" that I could just not resist.

Kikunohana: Wife of Issasegare. Meaning: Chrysanthemum.

Shoukikka: Granddaughter of Niechibaku. Meaning: "shou" -- daughter. "kikka" -- chrysanthemum. Full translation Chrysanthemum's daughter. Considering that she is Kikunohana and Issasegare's daughter, it made sense.

Yuujin Kiyoi: Human father of Chouro. His name means Yuujin (Friend) and Kiyoi (Clear, pure, noble)

Tomoshiba: A Wolf Daiyoukai, former soldier of Yukinshuro's, selected by Kirara as an adviser. Meaning: A slight altering of the word "Tomoshibi," meaning light.

Kietsugu: The Fox Youkai soldier selected as an adviser to Inuyasha, and expert in Bin magic. Meaning: Based on the the word "Kietsu," meaning joy, and "guu," meaning couple or husband.

Rippakaji: Shippo's father. Meaning: The name is the combination of two words; rippa (handsome) and kaji (a word for fire).

I see him as a fiery and dynamic personality, good-looking and brave. "Fire" also plays off the color of his fur/pelt: fiery orange and it also implies warmth and comfort, as in how he was with his mate and son.

Fire also calls to mind the feeling of home. However close Shippo gets to Inuyasha and Kagome, Rippakaji and Chouro were home first.

Chouro: Koshiku's Hanyo daughter. Meaning: As you probably realize by now, the name comes from the word "Chou" meaning "butterfly." The "ro" is added to echo Hotaro, her older sister, whose name means "firefly." The one thing to note is that hotaro, is the word for firefly; the "ro" was not added on.

Nekomata: The name for the kind of Youkai Kilala was before she was freed from her curse. I am not sure what it means; I could not find a translation. The first part (Neko) means cat.

Aneue: Elder Sister. It is like Aniki (elder brother) and is a very polite term. It is how Kagome addresses Kirara. (pronounced: /aw-neh-oo-eh/ "aw" is like "Ahh, that feels good," and "eh" is the short "e" sound, as in "Eh? I can't hear you, Sonny." )

Aineena: Is my "creative license" word for the term of endearment, Kikyo uses for Kagome and translates roughly into "Beloved little sister." It is here because the pronunciation is a little tricky. It is pronounced: /iy-neh-eh-naw/ "iy" is the long "i" sound as is found in front of "ice." "eh" is the short "e" sound (see above), "aw" sounds sort of like a sigh (see above).

**The idea of Shippo getting a weapon is not my original idea, but is inspired by NightStar28 in her wonderful story "Taken." (See my favorite Authors and Stories lists) Thank you for yet another major inspiration. BTW, folks she is the reigning Queen on wonderful, sweet and touching Kagome/Inuyasha moments, so if you like that pairing I strongly suggest you go read her stories. **

**Thank you also, to my other two reviewers: KazunaPikachu and Murasahki-Chan; you also continue to inspire, delight and encourage me. Dear readers, I always reply to my reviews, so if any of you feel like chiming in with your opinions, I look forward to hearing from you. **

**Thank you to all of my readers for your continued support and patience Hopefully, I will not make you wait too long for the next installment. Please know that silent or more verbal, you all make this really fun for me. I greatly enjoy writing this story for your pleasure. Keep reading and, once again, I apologize for the delay. **

**DoS **


	20. A Celebration Begun

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Shippo or any of the original characters in this Anime/Manga series. They are the property of Rumiko Takehashi, the most amazing Manga writer out there, and though I would love for her to give me all those wonderful characters for Christmas, I would never presume to take credit for her genius. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. I love writing these stories and that's enough for me. **

Summary:Here it is at last, faithful ones, the next chapter of this story. I apologize for the unforgivably long wait, but RL has been very rudely encroaching on my fantasy life, and though I deeply resent such intrusions, I do have to bow to them. I hope you are all still interested, and will continue to enjoy my work.

Corrections: There are two corrections that I need to make to my former glossaries

Kendo: Is actually the sword version of Martial Arts

Kempo: Is the hand-to-hand version of Martial Arts

I have used a lot of Japanese terms in this chapter. They are the names for the different parts of a formal Kimono Ensemble and I will define them all at the end of this chapter. I kind of went crazy in the studying of how to put a kimono ensemble together, because I wanted to be as authentic as possible. It was fun for me. I hope you enjoy the extra information as well.

**Chapter Nineteen:** **A Celebration Begun **

It was only because it was summer that the unusual family weren't dressed in the full formal garments, which could be anywhere from five to eight layers. From what Kagome knew of History, for Humans it was even worse. It seemed slightly decadent to her that they would be wearing different formal outfits for each ceremony, but unfortunately there were so many aspects of a noble family that needed to be expressed, that it was impossible, at least at this point, to narrow them down. Once they were all "officially" mated, things could be somewhat simplified, and the beautiful formal garments that were no longer necessary or appropriate would be recycled.

Once again, the donning of their festive garments was done somewhat ceremoniously, and both Yuchiri and Chenjin had several assistants to help dress the young couple properly. Inuyasha's outfit began with _fundoshi_, _tabi_ and _zori_. Over the lowest layer there was the thin _hadagi._Over the hadagi was the _juban_, but rather than the simple under-robe it usually acted as, this one was quite elegantly decorated. The hadagi and juban were tucked into flowing _umanori hakama_, these ones simply and elegantly embroidered rather than the usual plain cloth. Over that came the _haori_ worn outside the trousers, jacket-style and secured with a formal black and white obi.

The haori was decorated to form a set with the final layer; the embroidered formal coat known as the _Tanzen_, which fell to his heels. The set was embroidered mostly in red with large swathes of white, shaped like streamers of wind, where the decorations were the thickest. These were black shadows of maple leaves and orange stylized shakuyaku (peonies). The haori and Tanzen were also ornamented with five _kamon_: formal, family symbols in circular crests, on the shoulders, sleeves and back. The colors of the rich garments were still mostly red and white, but black and orange figured prominently as accents, as well as an occasional touch of dark olive green. The kamon were done in thread of silver with contrasts of white.

The final step was that he actually had to have his hair done! Fortunately, as he wasn't the groom, they simply braided the two front pieces and secured them with silver rings at top and bottom and then created another braid into the back of his hair and worked red and silver and black and orange cords through the beautiful white strands, before securing the bottom with another carved silver ring. The final step was a silky russet pelt draped and secured over the opposite shoulder from the one Sesshomaru usually draped his mokomoko over. Kagome thought that she had never seen a more beautiful picture in her entire life. "Inuyasha." She told him softly. "You are the most beautiful, most perfect Hanyo I've ever seen. I feel like the the luckiest girl in the whole world!"

His cheeks flushed with both embarrassment and pleasure. They rushed through him at her sincere and tender words. "Kagome..." He began, starting to move towards her, but he was held back by one of the servants, a Chibai InuYoukai with long, dark blue hair.

"Not right now, Milord." He spoke. "She must be dressed first." Inuyasha almost punched the servant in the nose for his presumption, but the InuchiYoukai was correct. It was not proper etiquette for young couples to be so demonstrative during formal occasions, and the last thing Inuyasha wanted to do was break etiquette during this very public time for all of them.

As for Inuyasha, it might have been a bit of a trial to sit quietly and wait until the time came to be "presented," except that he got to watch her attendants dress Kagome. In the Ningen world, her layers could be up to twelve different ones with numerous other accessories, while men wore at most five. Inuyasha had always felt that it was really unfair to the women, so he was glad that the Youkai world was more concerned with equality. Kagome wore no more layers than he did, but every piece was still beautiful and it was a lot of fun watching her be pampered and prepared.

A nice soothing facial and light make-up went first then her hair was conditioned and brushed and prepared. Her coiffeur would not be nearly as elaborate as Kikyo's, but it would still be much fancier than she had ever worn before.

Before they dressed her hair, however; it was her turn to don the layers of her formal kimono. The _shin-ai_, _tabi_ and _zori_ were the first layer followed by the _hadajuban_ and _susoyoke_ and finally the very elaborately decorated _hiyoku_, which made for a very rich layering effect beneath the kimono. The final layer was the beautiful, trailing _Uchikake_ mantle, which worked with the kimono to create a dark and light effect in the decoration. Her obi was pink and white and had a _datejime_ in yellow and green adding even more rich color to the picture.

Her colors were mostly green and white, but there were beautiful accents in dark pink and ivory yellow all through the glorious garments. The kimono that she wore was white with large patterns of green, winging crickets; yellow dandelions and dark pink peonies all over it. The Uchikake was green with mirror patterns of white dandelion pods, dark pink wild-roses, and yellow winging crickets covering it's beautiful brocade length. She also had five Kamon on shoulders, sleeves and back in silver with contrasts of red.

When she was fully dressed, her attendants were finally able to do her hair. They chose a beautiful soft chignon-style topknot secured with _kanzashi_ decorated in yellow silk dandelions, white and red silk chrysanthemums; a fragrant wooden comb carved in the likeness of a cricket and three beautiful jade hairpins. When she turned towards him with a soft blush and asked "Well, what do you think?" He found that he was speechless; he could barely even breathe. She was so gorgeous that it completely took his breath away!

She must have read his opinion in his eyes because her blush got even rosier, and her eyes shone. Mindful of her make-up he drew her gently to her feet, then pressed his lips to both her hands and then her cheek. "Oh, Inuyasha." She whispered happily, as he pulled her close against him. He felt a wave of fierce possessiveness wash over him. _His_, she was his! And his lower body tightened powerfully, sending a spear of desire shooting through him like lightening. He almost had to catch his breath. His Youkai surged to the surface.

_**"Ours! Beautiful mate ours! We take now! Make scream and writhe beneath us! Make strong, beautiful pups!" **_

_"No friggin' way, ya pervert! We've had plenty of time to be with our mate. So pipe down before I take Tetsusaiga to ya!" _

Having firmly squelched that near disaster, Inuyasha gently drew Kagome's arm through his own and let their proud attendants lead them down, to the ceremonial hall.

************************************************************************

Sesshomaru looked almost as glorious as if he was to be the groom. His robes were primarily in white and red, but with bold accents of yellow, blue and orange. His kimono decorations were wind streamers, flowing streams of water and his own poetic sakura blossoms. What they did to his hair, while simple, made for an absolutely breath-taking effect! The front was pulled into a topknot, drawing the bangs away from his noble brow to show off the blue crescent moon even more perfectly. The rest remained loose but for two braids at the front and three in the back, all secured with carved gold rings. The front pair of ornaments were set with red jade.

Though he wore the exact same style as his brother, Inuyasha was sure that Sesshomaru looked ten times as noble, graceful and elegant than he could ever hope to achieve. The only other difference was that the Kamon were gold with red contrasts. Kagome found herself reflecting Inuyasha's uncertainties herself, when she saw Enju.

The beautiful red-headed, newly made Daiyoukai was absolutely stunning! She wore the same style as Kagome and her hair was done in a large, beautiful back-bun with a few soft red-gold waves left to wisp around her lovely face. Her colors were mostly red and golden-yellow, but there were beautiful accents of black and fuchsia as well.

Her chosen crest was, oddly enough, or perhaps not, the butterfly. She had chosen it as a metaphor for the human souls that had sustained her for so long, and who were now joyfully free, but she had asked Koshiku if she could also use it to honour the memory of Chouro. Even though Enju was not the blood sister of Hotaro, she was now the blood-sister of Kikyo, and Hotaro's soul had been given new life in Kikyo. Koshiku had embraced her tearfully and told her that there was no better honour that she could do to Chouro's memory.

"You even have her red-gold hair." She spoke, laughing through the tears.

Enju's kimono was gold with swathes of red flame, fuchsia butterflies and black shadows of bell-flowers. Her Uchikake reflected that design in red, decorated with swathes of yellow flame, fuchsia bell-flowers and black shadows of butterflies. Her kanzashi were ornamented with bell-flowers; delicate red and black, silk-winged butterflies and a jade comb carved in the form of a small, serpentine dragon. Her Kamon were silver with black contrasts.

Just when Kagome thought no more beauty was possible in one place, Shishimaru arrived. He wore his family's golden brown and purple mostly but also accents of red and blue and a touch of dark orange. His hair had been kept close to his normal style but for a colorful blue and red braided cord wound about the base of his central crest, causing it to stand even higher on his head, and two gathered bunches on either side of his face secured with carved silver rings. His Tanzen mantle was split down the center from his knees down, allowing his luxuriant tail to flow and move unimpeded. He wore mostly the purple, with golden-brown lions cutting swathes through areas where the decorations were the thickest. The decorations were light blue snowflakes and red ceder-twigs. His Kamon were silver with light brown contrasts.

Their attendants returned from the ceremonial hall to report that all guests were seated. Handing them their formal fans, they left them to make their entrance. Meanwhile, as many of the castle staff who could be spared, gathered to collect on the observation floor and gallery. The ceremony was about to begin.

Oushiyokama arrived first. Wearing the same style as the other men, but with more layers and some quilted accents to create an even more formal look. His auburn hair was done up in a single tight top-knot directly above his brow, and a tight roll at the nape of his neck, in back. Forming a border between those two parts, with a woven opening to still display the mark on his forehead, was a rich brocade head-band, that matched the gorgeous trim on other parts of his robes. It depicted leaping gold lions entwined with amethyst dragons on a background of blue bell-flowers and white bamboo. Evidently their "new" garments would also be trimmed with this brocade.

Even his hair had some ornamentation in it. The word was only found in Youkai culture: _kunzushe_, because only the Youkai sought to ornament male and female beauty equally. It meant hair ornaments for men, which Oushiyokama wore in carved and enameled bamboo hair-sticks of black, violet and gold; jade fetishes of lions on gold pins and a small cascade of green and yellow beads.

Youkai also believed in dressing both males and females more colorfully for festivals, which Kagome was also pleased about. In her time, when ceremonies that involved traditional dress were held, men wore such subdued colors that they appeared to either be in mourning, or at a business meeting. And due to the bright and often garish colors that women's kimonos were now created in, the women could often look gaudy and artificial in comparison. Celebrations should be about joy, she believed, and pretty colors were very joyful.

Oushiyokama's colors were darker, but more varied than Human men ever wore. He was mostly dressed in warm, bronze brown and deep, royal purple, but he had accents of deep amber and dark green as well. His broad-shouldered and quilted haori and Tanzen had silk fabric woven in both his main colors, creating a shimmering effect that changed with how he moved or how the light hit it.

The two-toned silk was still decorated, however; and the embroidery was of yellow chrysanthemums and green bamboo, and lions out of thread of gold and light brown. His Kamon were in gold with contrasts of purple. He looked, truly spectacular, even standing up to Sesshomaru's incredible beauty.

He entered the hall to mellow, strong music and a good luck chant from the men in the audience with Sesshomaru on his right, Shishimaru on his left, and Inuyasha leading the way. The witnesses to their ceremony were the four former guardsmen, Torashida, Niechibaku and his two sons, and the newly liberated Kietsugu.

Kagome and Enju waited outside, breathless with anticipation for Kikyo's arrival. She came, trailed by three or four attendants who were arranging and managing her beautiful _Hikizuri _Kimono and extra long Uchikake. One legend actually claimed that Japan started the white color for weddings, only in a Japanese woman's case it was a symbol of the death of her old identity, to the more honoured identity of wife and eventually mother, not a sign of her purity, though only in the Ningen world was such a virtue, so highly praised.

A Youkai woman was naturally expected to have mated her "husband" well before the actual ceremony, at least long enough ahead of time for her superior gene sensors to recognize a good match. Also, most female Youkai had their first heat at 12-14 seasons in age, and if their designated mate existed and was able, he or she was expected to claim and prepare her for their eventual true mating, at that time. If their designated mate was not available, there were other ways of preparing her and easing her needs, which might or might not preserve her innocence.

Youkai "wedding" colors were slightly brighter than white, but there was a lot of white in Kikyo's garments, as a background color. Her other chosen colors were a _Kannushi's _blue and purple, and a soft ivory. Except for the longer trailing Hikizuri and Uchikake, her style was the same as her attendants, except for a few more layers and some quilted accents to add greater formality and a fuller effect.

Her Kimono was white, with blue bell-flowers, her name and chosen crest; ivory fireflies, in honour of Hotaro; purple and gold serpentine dragons, and a combination of silver and gray stones and red flames to honour both Kitsu Ishitoro and her own origins. The Uchikake was ivory with Yuujin Kiyoi's (Chouro's father) crest: silver and gray sage bushes; purple bell-flowers, blue butterflies, and white and gold serpentine dragons. The Kamon were gold with contrasts of blue.

Her hair was so beautifully and elaborately coiffed that it defied description. Her kanzashi were actually ornamented with real flowers: blue gentiens (bell-flowers), white orchids, purple irises and yellow lilies. This was combined with two jade combs, one carved in the form of a lion, the other a dragon, beautiful bamboo pins trimmed with elaborately enameled and gold-leafed bead heads, and cascades of beads and flowers in red and white.

Her bridal head-dress was in the same brocade as Oushiyokama's headband, and her beautiful robes were also trimmed in the fine edging. Her soul-carriers provided the reason for the choice of slender, serpentine dragons as part of the couples ornamentation and they sailed around her in soft mythic banners, their colors actually changing to blue, purple and the original white. They added even more beauty to her slender form.

Koshiku walked next to her. She wore a traditional _Kurotomesode _kimono. This was a black kimono, with elaborately embroidered designs below the waist and at the lower parts of the sleeves, unless as in Koshiku's case, an Uchikake was worn, which covered the sleeve patterns. The Uchikake was also black and the patterns were smaller, but covering more area. It was a very traditional "mother-of-the-bride" fashion. Still, the colors of Youkai patterns were much brighter than those worn in the Ningen world. Koshiku further defied Human tradition by also wearing the trailing Hikizuri-style in her kimono's cut. It actually swept from under the Uchikake, which fell just a little past the ankle.

The designs on the kimono, were fox vixens in orange and gold, yellow and white honeysuckle, red poppies, graceful silver ferns, and blowing gold Bin-leaves. Her mantle had more fox vixens dancing along the bottom among red poppies and silver ferns, and as a servant of the Lords of the West, white sakura blossoms and red ornamental maple leaves blew across the rest of her mantle. She had Kamon as well: palest yellow with white contrasts. Her simple, but elegant topknot was decorated with kanzashi that were also ornamented with real flowers: fresh red poppies and sweet-scented yellow and white honeysuckle. Two enameled bamboo hair-sticks with carved jade tips finished the elegant effect.

The music changed to something soft and dramatic, and the women first echoed the last strains of the men's melodic chant and then took up a joyful and reverent chant of their own, moving it quickly into the realm of true song. Silk and lacquer screens were set up behind the shojii into the hall and Kikyo was positioned appropriately behind them. On the inside of the entrance, young girls took their places with several pairs of large round bamboo fans.

Servants slid open the shojii and bowed as the girls briefly held their fans upright to allow Kagome and Enju to come around the screen and walk down side-by-side along the red and white runner and stand opposite to Oushiyokama, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Shishimaru.

When they were in place, the screens were opened and Kikyo, led by Koshiku, and still screened by the large bamboo fans started her trip down the "aisle." As she approached each pair of girls, only those two, pulled their fans back, which kept the "bride" concealed until the very last. The stunned, awed and tender look on Oushiyokama's face when the last set of fans was pulled back, made it all worth it.

The blessing was given by a High Priest of the High Youkai Council, which was a group of Youkai priests that Kikyo would be inducted into when she completed her temple. Each realm was eventually supposed to have their own Arch Priest from the Council, but so far only the North and South had established their temples. The West would be the third realm to have a proper temple, and that was very exciting, especially for Kikyo.

The Lords of the North and South also added their blessings to the pairing. Then a short version of the tea ceremony of love was performed by the couple to be, and after a tenderly passionate kiss, they began the unique part of the ceramony; ritualistically removing eachother's garments.

The garments were ceremoniously folded and gifted to each of the witnesses, each Lord, including Sesshomaru, and the Priest who gave the blessing. There were even some pieces set aside for the Lady of the East, when she arrived, but she naturally had to see to the burial of her brother first, dishonoured or not. There was very little to be ashamed of and a lot to drool over, when the young couple finally stood in nothing but their head and hair-dressings, and their underwear, before the entire crowd.

How Kikyo managed to look so calm and serene, bare-breasted in front of a room full of ogling males, was a power she must have picked up from Sesshomaru himself.

Kagome noticed that their undergarments were in red silk rather than the usual white linen, so even here Youkai were more extravagant. Oushiyokama already bore the orb and arrow symbols beneath his collarbone, in the same pale yellow as the chrysanthemum on his brow, and now, as the crowd watched, the beautiful chrysanthemum symbol on his brow, but in pristine white, blazed into existence on Kikyo's body as well.

Inuyasha felt a slight tightness in his throat and swallowed on his overwhelming emotions. They were well and truly free of each other now, and yet Kikyo would never be his again.

Amid the joyful cheers, the all-important redressing ritual began, which Kagome was quite nervous about, despite her thorough practice. Fortunately there were attendants at hand to not only pass the pieces to them in the right order, but to help with the proper placement and securing of the elaborate garments as well. Even so, Kagome fancied that she had learned more about putting together a kimono in a few days than over her entire, almost 16 years before.

Every piece was detailed and had not only an ornamental purpose, but a metaphorical one as well. The colors of the hadagi, for the man and the hadajuban and susoyoke for the woman were in the couple's original family colors (that meant the colors of the maternal family for the male, and the family of origin for the female). This signified that all family must always be kept close to the heart. The decoration was the parental and sibling crests in small, scattered designs.

Over that came the _nagajuban_ for the female and the _shatsu _for the male. These were decorated in the crest designs and colors of the individual person, in slightly larger scattered patterns. It reminded the young couple, and all others present that individual identities must be retained to nurture proper balance in a relationship; like the In and Yo, separate, but always together.

Over these two robes came a quilted silk Hakama skirt for the women, holding a stiff triangular shape and undivided, and the loose flowing Hakama trousers for the men. Both were in the new couple's darker combined color and trimmed with a uniting decorative trim around the bottom and sometimes along the side. For the woman the skirt represented a foundation of strength and support on which to build her new "marriage." For the man it represented the need to maintain grace and fluidity in the face of obstacles and commitments.

The next part was the Hiyoku for the woman and the Juban for the man. These were decorated in a beautiful streamer-like pattern around shoulders, sleeves and hem and along seams; and depicted the decorative crests of their parents in each person's favored colors, on a mixed background of the each parent couple's "united" colors. This signified the honour and deference due to one's ancestors at all times.

The next layer was the quilted silk, broad-shouldered Haori for the male, and the beautiful Hikizuri-style Kimono for the female. The colors and crests were those that the young couple had chosen together. Most of the time these were the same colors as the male's family, and a single personal color for each individual's crest and trim colors, that they would likely always wear. But as they were being taken as vassals and kinsmen under the Inushiro family of the West, some changes to their colors were acceptable.

Oushiyokama and Kikyo chose the purple of both their origin colors, and ivory as a close relative of white. Their individual colors became blue, for Kikyo and Golden-brown for Oushiyokama, and in full deference to the Lords of the West, there was also red in their trim. Oushiyokama's crest was the bamboo and Kikyo's, the Gentien (Bell-flower) which was reflected in her markings.

The decoration was _irotomesode_-style: around the hem-line and bottom of the sleeves, with smaller patterns scattered lightly over the lower portion of the robe and the shoulders. They were, of course golden bamboo and blue gentians, set on a back-ground of purple, grassy shadows against the main body of ivory. Individual blooms and bamboo leaves provided the smaller patterns, mixed in with red sakura blossoms. Formal Kamon, also in red with ivory contrasts, marked their chests. Red formed both the full lining and the trim around collar and sleeve-edges of the lovely robes. This layer, of course, represented their new lives together.

The next layer were the stiff _Obis_ and _Obi-Itas_, which signified the binding together of all the other family layers and the two individuals into one whole and blessed relationship. The stiff Obi-Ita represented continued strength in maintaining such ties and managing ones' lives side-by-side. Both of the obis were silk brocade in blue and golden-brown. This was followed by the Datejime sashes in red, white and violet, which represented the thread of honour and commitment to each other and those they served, and the necessity to keep a thread of color and beauty in their joined lives as well.

The final layers were the beautiful brocade mantles: the man's Tanzen and the woman's trailing Uchikake. These were both in purple with the design of bell-flowers and bamboo along the hem, against a swathe of ivory rock. More flowers and bamboo leaves blew over the back and along the length of the sleeves. which also still had the hem design along their bottom seams. Mixed with the other blowing crests were also red ornamental maple leaves to continue to honour their lords.

Two more red and ivory formal Kamon ornamented the mantle sleeves, and the final one was on the back, larger than the others and in a decorative style. It showed a sinuous fox in red-tipped black, and a graceful lion in black-tipped gold, curling towards each other in a perfect Yin/Yang formation. The fox represented the Yin, and the lion, the Yang. These final garments represented the figurative mantle of protection and commitment, beauty and balance shielding their old traditions and origins _and_ their new life and foundation. It was very moving.

The final blessing was spoken by both the Priest and the Lords of the South and North and they were welcomed fully into the world of true mating. The Mujiya maidens, the one was still wounded and had to be replaced by a young man, played the exit music as the newly blessed couple led the way into the grand hall, where an elaborate meal had been prepared. This would be the largest meal of the day, the evening meal being only a light buffet of leftovers and simple snacks and drinks, while festivities continued and other Lords and guests arrived or departed.

The first celebration had passed.

##############################################################

Despite the pleasure Inuyasha felt about his first night in his new rooms with his mate, the young couple was so exhausted that they fell asleep almost the moment their heads touched the pillow. Tomorrow was going to be all about Inuyasha, and his body instinctively knew that it would require rest. In the morning, they awoke to discover that not only had their clothing for today's ceremony been delivered, but all the rest of their provided clothing, which they had been noticing seemed slowly to become more and more true to the new lives that they were building for themselves, had been completely replaced. They now had full appropriate wardrobes, but as the servant delivering the last of the new garments explained, they were free to order as many more as they could want.

The young couple also had their first shared bath with Sango and Miroku. No more did the boys and girls bathe separately; they now all bathed together, which made for some very fun and naughty morning delights to share. Kagome was a little surprised at how quickly she was losing her innate and "civilized" shyness in the presence of her dearest friends and companions.

Inuyasha had managed to arrange for the placing of the malleable sound barriers around both their chambers. Sounds that would be better kept private were masked, but sounds of distress would be heard. Inuyasha was quite pleased that he had thought of it. But even though their moments of intense passion were now no body's business but their own, they still shared the lighter moments, and that involved much laughing, talking and touching. Inuyasha had never felt this happy or comfortable for a very long time. It seemed like a wonderful story, but he was living through every amazing moment as the exciting pages were unfolding.

The morning breakfast and garden relaxation was as wonderful as ever, though Oushiyokama and Kikyo were nowhere to be seen. Because of the important situation, a private retreat together to some romantic part of the land was not possible right now, but they had been given a seperate guest cottage of their own to spend the rest of the week in together. Every moment of their free time would likely be spent there.

At some point Jenjiya and a fully recovered Kenjani arrived to make reports. The wounded guests were well again and the festive atmosphere of the palace and it's celebrators had reached a new level.

"This will be a celebration that will be remembered for a very long time, Milords." Kenjani announced proudly. The family was glad for his pride and joy, but they were mostly glad that he was still alive and well, despite his close call.

While they were talking, they were informed by a guardsman that several large felines had arrived in the family quarters and made themselves at home in the rooms of each of the family members. To this Kirara replied that as members of the Neko No Yonshi family, through her mating with Sesshomaru, the Royal Pride had made it their duty to help keep all the family members safe. Then Sesshomaru had calmly ordered that proper breakfasts be prepared for each of their new protectors. The guard had gaped in utter amazement, before Kenjani had firmly grabbed him by the elbow and marched him back out to his post, with a promise to see to the Royal Pride's meal preparations himself.

Somewhat later, they were informed that the Hawklord Karikatora was requesting a meet and that he had a Hanyo Lynx Youkai with him. Of course, they gave permission to enter and the two new visitors arrived, though two of the Hawk lord's guards came with them as well. It turned out that Karikatora, who had territory in the Eastern Lands, and had managed to hold onto it, despite the corruption of Yukinshuro's rule, had not remained idle while recovering from the wounds received in the arena treachery. He had been constantly in touch with the new Lady of the East by way of the Takagin (silver hawk) DemiYoukai that the Taka Youkai had an alliance with.

The Lady of the East had sent Rinkusu, the mate of Inuyasha's newest adviser; Kietsugu, ahead with gifts and offerings. She was begging their pardon for her delayed arrival, and providing an official missive to allow Karikatora to stand in for her until she was able to join them. After much warm and friendly conversation, Kagome had another adviser in Rinkusu; Kietsugu was joyfully reunited with his mate; and Lord Karikatora was properly rewarded for his honour and loyalty. Then, because it was important to honour kindness, they had the gifts brought to the tea-room to look over more thoroughly.

The gifts were surprisingly generous, considering how much the Lady's finances must be strained by funeral expenses and dealing with the fall-out of her brother's dishonourable behavior. There were three in particular that were very impressive. The first of these was a light chest-plate made to be worn beneath the outer clothing, which like Sesshomaru's chestplate had the ability to mend itself through the absorption of the youki energy, and likewise, once bonded to a wearer, could not be long separated from him either.

"I think that this gift should be yours Inuyasha." Sesshomaru had spoken. "This is the armor of a Lord."

The next unusual gift was a pair of seis that were light and well-balanced and also seemed to hold their own energy to add to a fight. The message that was included was that the pair had been made out of his father's own claws and given to Lady Urua's eldest to train with when he was young, shortly after his Moon Bear Daiyoukai father was killed in one of his brother-in-law's over-extended campaigns. Though having only completed his first growth, the boy had moved on to more advanced weapons, and she hoped that her husband's spirit could be put to good use by finding a new deserving owner for the weapons he had blessed.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other and called out in almost one voice. "Shippo."

The little fox kit bounced over immediately at the call from the two Lords that he admired so much. Inuyasha smiled at him. This was time to practice his fatherly finesse. "You know kiddo, I've been watching you in combat lately and I must admit, I'm pretty darn impressed."

The little kit's green eyes widened. "You are?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha spoke. "Your foxfire attack is really getting powerful, and the way you knocked out those four soldiers with your "smashing top" was pretty cool."

Shippo's eyes began to tear up and his cheeks started to flush with pleasure. "It was?"

"And your leaf-blade attack, Shippo, that knocked me for a loop. I had no idea that you were so good at watching and learning from other people's attacks." The tears overflowed and rolled down the little kit's cheeks.

"You really noticed all that?"

"I sure did. I was really proud of you Shippo. You fought like a real little trooper out there." He could see how hard the little kit was trying to be a good soldier and not throw himself into Inuyasha's arms. He stood as tall as his little fox body could manage, and fisted his little hands behind his back to keep up his stoicism. Inuyasha decided to give him a little help in that department. "It was really good Shippo, but you're eight seasons old now. You know, your _Ojiyasama _had already mastered the wakasashi and tanto by the time he was your age."

Sesshomaru immediately caught on to the game that Inuyasha was playing and hiding a smirk of amusement at his little brother's attempts at sternness, moved to back him up. "Indeed. I began training in sword-work when I was four seasons old."

Shippo's lower lip was starting to tremble, but Inuyasha steeled himself and continued. "Your Bin magic is very important, Shippo." He said. "Many foxes make use of it in battle. They are often the most powerful and skilled battle sorcerers in a Lord's lines. You are going to have to move beyond the childish toys and illusions and start learning the more advanced forms. You are not where you should be at this age, Shippo."

The tears ran down Shippo's face for a different reason now, and Inuyasha felt like his heart was going to break, but then the little fox showed his metal. "I know, Chichiue-Sama." He replied.

Tears continued streaming down his face, and Inuyasha's tears almost joined the child's, as the little fox addressed him with a full paternal honourific.

"I have been having too much fun." The Kit continued. "I haven't been working as hard as I should have. I let you and Miroku and Sango fight for me, even Okasama, and I should have been protecting her. Maybe if I had been where I should have been, I could have protected Rin better---or Father."

Was Inuyasha just imagining things, or was the little fox growing taller? By the widening of Sesshomaru's eyes, Inuyasha was pretty sure it was no illusion.

"But I can do it, Chichiue. I know I can. Please give me a chance! You'll see. I can learn fast!"

"_Sai, _I know that you can. That's why your Uncle and I have engaged a teacher in Bin Magic to give you proper training, but my point still stands. Ask your Ojiyasama what he was training in at eight seasons of age."

Shippo turned to Sesshomaru, who quickly schooled his face back into the emotionless mask, that he showed to most of the world.

The little fox bowed respectfully. "_Hakuue-sama_. Will you please tell me what you were training in when you were my age?"

"I was continuing my training in the sword arts and in Kempo too, and I was beginning the training in the use of the Moko-sama and battling in my Ikimono form." The kit's eyes grew even wider.

"You were learning all that?"

"Hai, and I must agree with what your _Tosama_ is saying. You must increase your areas of training as well."

Inuyasha nodded. "You will train in Bin Magic with Sensai Kietsugu. Sensais Issasegare and Nissotsu will begin your training in Kempo and defensive maneuvering, and you'll be joining several of the hunting parties that go out regularly in the woods. I'll also be training you everyday in the _Killing Claw_, and Miroku and Sango will be training you in even more of the Bushido arts. So will the Lady Kirara, and your Ojiyasama will start training you in blade work."

Shippo's eyes had grown so wide, that they almost looked like jade tea-bowls. Kendo?" He asked wonderingly. "But Chichiue, Hakuue; I--I don't have any blades."

It was the cue that the brothers had been waiting for and both brought out the seis that they had been concealing behind their backs. "You do now." Shippo stared in absolute delight and awe at the two beautiful weapons.

"These seis were forged from the claws of Uru No Tsumeyuniro." Sesshomaru told the amazed little fox. "He was a strong and noble Daiyoukai, the husband of the new Lady of the Eastern Lands, before he died in battle. His eldest son used them when he was very young. Now they are yours."

"It's not gonna be easy, Kid." Inuyasha told him. "But if you work hard and listen respectfully, you'll learn how to be a master of these weapons. You'll be even stronger, Shippo, and you'll know that you're worth every bit as much as any of us, in a fight. Do you understand _Sai-kun_?"

Shippo accepted the seis and provided sash with a deep and solemn bow. The brothers helped bind it around his waist in full ceremony, and Shippo bowed once again. "I won't let you down, Chichiue, Hakuue-Sama. You'll see! I will train hard; I'll show you that I can train just as hard as other boys my age. I am honoured by this princely gift."

"Good." Sesshomaru spoke. "We will begin your first lesson in two hours."

The little fox didn't look _too_ alarmed and bowed again. "I'll be there. Can I, um--- c-can I hug you now?"

Inuyasha laughed aloud. "Yeah, Shippo. You can hug us now." The tears that had dried up, were replaced with his most winning smile of pure joy, and the little kit jumped up and hugged Inuyasha so tightly, he almost strangled him. Then he launched himself at a slightly startled Sesshomaru and hugged him too.

"Thank you! Thank you for my beautiful seis! I won't let you down. I promise! I promise!" Then he ran off to show his friends his new weapons leaving a slightly stunned pair of Inu-brothers behind.

"I think he grew about six inches during that conversation." Inuyasha spoke, still staring after the vanishing kit.

Sesshomaru nodded, his face showing no more emotion than usual, but it seemed more shell-shock than control right now. "Yes." He replied. "I believe six inches is an accurate measurement." Then they were still, contemplating the implications of such a change in silence.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The third particularly valuable gift was another protective robe. This in the form of a Hakui. It was soft golden silk and radiated protective and soothing energy. The missive identified it as a "Robe of the Earth," which had belonged to the Lady herself at one time. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru decided that Kagome should have this and called her over to present it to her. As soon as she touched it, the color changed to a rich, warm red and a stylized pattern of white dandelion pods appeared all over it. The lining became a second side, making the robe reversible and this time it was white with the stylized decoration now in green. The power-bond was instantaneous, and Kagome knew that she had been given a very precious and valuable gift.

To Sesshomaru, The Good Lady sent six bottles of a fine new drink: Wine made out of grapes! She also sent a beautifully made, chi-charged Miko's apprentice outfit for Rin, an Honour-tithe for the damage done by Yukinshuro's betrayal, and the offer of a Warrior Youkai as attendant and guardian and retainer to Sesshomaru personally.

This would be a protector, companion and servant to Sesshomaru, but it would also be a silent pledge to never act against him again. Any act of war on The Lady of the East's part would mean that the retainer's life was forfeit. It was also a visible apology for the dishonour of Yukinshuro's actions. It was usually a fairly important personage within the court and it was expected that he or she would be treated with honour and respect while in the court of the allied lord. It was usually an extreme measure added in a very important alliance agreement. Sesshomaru had to consider carefully if he would accept such an offer, but he had until the Lady herself arrived to decide.

Both the young Lords of the Western Lands were starting to think that this was a meeting well worth having. Lady Urua No Yakiayoko already seemed a far cry from her dishonourable brother. Forging a strong, solid allience with the Eastern Lands would be a very good way to christian their first act of ruling together; a very good way indeed.

finfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfin

Glossary of Terms:

Clothing pieces:

_Fundoshi: _Male underwear in the form of a closed loincloth. The garments worn by modern Sumo Wrestlers are very similar in style to a fundoshi.

_Tabi: _Socks worn on the feet, usually white. They are cut in a manner that separates the big toe from the rest of the foot and are always worn in formal occasions.

_Zori:_ Flip-flop like shoes, usually made out of straw or leather with a platform-style sole out of wood. The straps are often out of silk or hemp and elaborately embroidered and ornamented.

_Hadagi: _More underwear worn by both men and women, but mostly by men. It is a singlet in the form of a closed vest or light shirt worn to protect the under-robe from the skin. In formal occasions, the under-robe is more than just a simple linen robe, it is usually almost as elaborately embroidered as a regular kimono, in fact with men, sometimes more so, because outer garments are usually black or other plain, nuetral colors, and the under-robe is a chance to add a little color and variety.

_Juban_: This is the under-robe worn beneath a man's kimono or haori. Usually it is plain and acts as a shield between the skin and the outer garments, but on formal occasions it can be as elaborately or more elaborately decorated as the outer garments, because such garments are often in plain, neutral colors and very uniform.

_Haori: _I have already defined this once before, but I will repeat. This is the garment most often worn by men during the Sengeko Jidai, the time period when the Inuyasha story takes place. It is shorter and more practical than the kimono and thus is worn more often with the Hakama trousers, which restrict men's movement less than a full kimono would. It can be worn as both a "shirt" and a jacket, and indeed during formal occasions men will wear both the top-version and the jacket version of the haori as part of their ensemble. A jacket-style haori is often referred to as a _Montesuki _Haori. A haori can be worn either tucked into a pair of hakamas, or loose, tied about the waist with an Obi.

_Umanori Hakama_: These are loose trousers worn about the waist and tied over the juban and/or the haori. "Umanori" means that they are split, so they do appear as trousers. A man can also wear a hakama that is not split, thus appearing more like a long skirt or half-robe. More often than not, a man's hakama will be split.

_Tanzan_: Already defined several times. This is a long coat worn for extremely formal occasions. It can also be the name of a coat worn during cold weather. A formal tanzen can be made with either full sleeves, slightly more flowing than standard male kimono or haori sleeves, to contain the sleeves of the lower garments and add a more impressive overall effect to the man's outfit, or as a sleeveless vest, armholes cut to accomodate the width of the sleeves of the lower garment. It reaches the floor, and for important people (like Daiyoukai Lords) will trail a few inches behind.

_Shin-ai: _My term for a female's undergarment. It is defined in the Japanese/English dictionary as "underwear," nothing more, so I have simply adobted it, because I can find no word in English to describe the garment that I am envisioning. It is a one or two part garment and covers a woman's loins as well as supports and covers her breasts, but like the fundoshi it is done in a wrapped style.

_Hadajuban: _This is simply a camisole or undershirt that shields the under-kimono from the skin. Like the under-robe of a man's ensemble, in a formal situation the woman's under-kimono is just as elaborately embroidered as the kimono adding more interest and richness to the entire effect.

_Susoyoke: _This is a long slip. It is worn by women to add extra modesty and possibly keep the garments above it from clinging, preserving the floating effect that the kimono attempts to create, in tact.

_Hiyoku: _The under-kimono, often translated as "floating lining." Normally it is quite plain, but on formal occasions it is as beautifully embroidered as the regular kimono.

_Uchikake: _The woman's version of the formal coat or mantle. It usually has long flowing sleeves that contain the sleeves of the kimono and undergarments and flows down to the floor. Many also are cut to trail behind the woman, the more formal the occasion the longer they are cut. Even the shortest train, however; is longer than a man's trailing Tanzen.

_Nagajuban and Shatsu_: More under-robes worn to add more depth and richness to formal garments. The Japanese love to layer their kimono's because it gives more opportunity to add decoration and individuality to a beautiful, festive outfit.

_Hikizuri_: Translates as "trail the skirt." It is worn by Gaisha's and woman that perform traditional dance. The skirt of the kimono is made longer so that it creates a train. This not only makes for a much more graceful silhouette, but it allows for a little flourish both in dancing and movement, which is considered appealing and slightly flirtatious, without being forward. It also compels a woman to gather up her skirt at times, and thus display more of her festive and beautiful hiyoku or nagajuban.

_Kurotomesode_: A black Irotomesode-style kimono. The irotomesode style keeps the decorative embroidery mostly below the waistline and at the bottom of the sleeves. It is the most formal style of kimono, usually worn only by married women. It has Kamon on it: small circular family crests, done both in pictures and kanji, usually five; on the sleeves, chest and back. The black is the most traditional for a wedding and is only worn by the mother of the bride.

_Datejime_: A thin sash worn over an Obi. Both men and women wear them, women more often. It both ornaments and helps secure the obi.

_Obi-Ita_: A thin, light board secured into and beneath the obi to add stiffness to the sash. It is used in formal occasions and allows the Obi to be worn at a broader width, so if the obi has ornamentation on it (which most formal obis do), it can be displayed more fully.

_Kanzashi: _Hair ornaments worn by women. They are usually made with precious metals and gems. Some are also decorated with silk insects or flowers, which are often changed with the season. During the Sengeko Jidai, they were much more rare, as the more popular hairstyle for those of high breeding, who could afford such ornamentation, was long and flowing, but in my world, Youkai celebrations call for elaborate coiffures with Kanzashi, so deal with it. grin

Other Terms:

_Kannushi: _A Shinto Priest

_Taka: _Hawk

_Taka Youkai: _Hawk Youkai (Demon)

_Ojiyasama: _Respectful term for Uncle

_Tosama: _Respectful term for Father ("Tosan" is often how children politely refer to their fathers, while "Chichiue" is a very formal address)

_Hakuue-Sama_: Very formal term for Uncle (equivalent to "Chichiue" for Father and "Hahaue" for Mother)

_Sai: _Another term for son. I also used "_sai-kun_" which is a bit of a creative license word, since I don't know if a father would ever address a son like that, but it is meant to be an affectionate term. Best translation would be "dear little son."

_Ikimono_: Animal. In this case meant to describe Sesshomaru's powerful Inu form.

_Rinkusu:_This is the name of the mate of one of the characters introduced in the last chapter; Shippo's soon to be Bin-magic instructor, Kietsugu. "Rinkusu" is an anglicized word for "Lynx," in Japanese, but it sounds kind of cute, so because she's a lynx Hanyo, I decided this would be a suitable name.

**Well, folks that's the chapter for now. I hope you enjoyed it. I figured that the least I could do in the Christmas spirit was give you another chapter. Thank you so much for your patience and your enthusiastic responses to my work. **

**Gosh! I have so many acknowledgements to give today. Your responses have just been wonderful. You really inspire me. Thank you to my usual faithful reviewers: Nightstar28, KazunaPikachu and Murasahki-Chan, you continue to keep me encouraged and enthusiastic. Your support has meant so much to me. **

**Thank you also to my wonderful new reviewers: xLittleBlackStarx, FallenAngel699, and Dare9179. I welcome you to the community. Thank you for the nice things you said, and thank you for taking the time out to say them. All of them have great pages of their own, folks so check them out, and FallenAngel699's story Past Pain, Future Vengeance is on my favorites list. She has also served as inspiration in the past, specifically in the wonderful character of Shongi. Hang in there, Girl; I know that I owe you a couple of reviews, but I promise, you will get them. **

**Thank you also to all my readers. Your continued interest is very gratifying and I really am enjoying sharing this flight of fancy with you. I will continue to update whenever I can and I promise you that I won't leave you hanging. This story will be completed. Merry Christmas to you all. I wish you much luck, inspiration and happiness in this holiday season and the upcoming year. You guys are the best. **

**DoS **


	21. A New Lord Recognized

**Disclaimer:Short, but sweet, since I have a lot to do. I do not own any of the original characters in this Anime/Manga series. They are the property of Rumiko Takashi and her subsidiaries, and are used here without permission. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not intended for profit or finacial gain in any way. I make no money from this and have no desire to either. **

**I do own any of my own characters and ideas that appear in this fic. If you wish to use any of them in your own stories or write in my world, please ask permission, or at least give me credit. Thank you. **

Summary/Warning:This chapter has a certain amount of darkness in it, so be warned. I also make use, once again of the formal language in the ceremony that follows, but considering how important this moment is for both Youkai and Ningens, I felt that it was warranted. Again, I apologize to any of you who know the Japanese language, if the translation of the formal tongue is inaccurate. I am going from very limited knowledge here.

There is much reference to Japanese styles and customs, at least those that might have been prevelant in the Sengoku Jidai, but again my knowledge is limited and may be inaccurate at times. Please bear with me. I do my best to honour what I know, but the old saying "A little knowledge is a dangerous thing," may apply in this case. Please be assured that I do not intend to offend anyone; this is just creative licence born from a long-standing interest in this beautiful and often violent culture, and a pure enjoyment of this wonderful series.

There will be a glossary of any names, terms and "creative-license" words that may come up in the course of this story at the end of the chapter. Thank you for your indulgence. On with the action!

**Chapter Twenty:**** A New Lord Recognized **

After the very busy and eventful morning, they were required to prepare for the next ceremony, which Inuyasha was admittedly somewhat nervous about. The outfits for the ceremony were the entire formal kimono regimen, but for the final mantles, which would be placed around each person's shoulders at the "declaration of the lineage" part of the ceremony. All the colors would be in the Inushiro red and white, until the final mantles were placed.

In this case, they dressed Inuyasha even more formally, and his hair was done even more elaborately. Now he had a crest bound with red and white decorative cords, and two braids in front woven and ornamented with red and white beaded falls and several white jade, dog figurines.

Kagome wore her loose pretty chignon again with a few wisps of dark hair arranged artfully around her face. Her kanzashi were red and white falls of beads, a set of red and white enameled hair-sticks, and ornaments of silk ornamental maple leaves and soft chiffon dandelion pods.

When they were ready, their attendants once again led them proudly through the corridors and down to the ceremonial hall.

The hall that was to be used for this ceremony was one of the most important places in the palace. It was where most of the previous Inushiro Lords held court during important times, and evidently one that Sesshomaru avoided like the plague.

It was another interesting revelation for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had always seemed so proud and self-promoting to him, and yet he preferred to handle the business of being a Lord, in private meetings and in much more quiet and modest ways.

The hall they were travelling to was known as "The Lord's Hall," or sometimes "The War Hall." And Inuyasha believed that he had been there _once_, in all his 36 years at the palace.

They gathered outside the entrance shojii, a cluster of red and white robes, buzzing with both anticipation and apprehension. Miroku and Sango were particularly nervous, being the only completely Human couple in the group. They wondered if Youkai, Daiyoukai or not, would really deal well with the possibility of Humans becoming heirs to Youkai realms, especially a major realm, like the Western Lands.

Fortunately, perhaps, they did not have to worry on it long, because shortly after everyone arrived, their attendants reappeared to inform them that all the Lords were gathered in the hall and the ceremony was about to begin.

Sesshomaru led his family to the front of the hall. He looked magnificent and beautiful beyond compare. His hair had been drawn up into a topknot once again, but this time there were two braids on each side in the front, and the loose hair in the back was pulled into a single thick tail behind. His _kunzushe_ were several gold rings set with red and white jade securing the tail in the back, several carved white jade, dog figurines on red and gold cord that were braided into the silvery strands in the front, several falls of red and white beads ornamenting his topknot, and one larger, very detailed and beautifully carved ornament of a leaping dog as well.

_"Damn, he looks so fucking beautiful!" _Inuyasha thought, with some envy._"If I didn't have Kagome, _I_ might just mate him!"_

Clearly others were thinking the same thoughts, but much more seriously. The admiration and out and out lust Inuyasha saw on the faces of many of their audience, men and women both, was a little bit unnerving. "_He and Kirara better get their Ceremony done soon. Or someone may just take him for themselves, mated or not!" _

At the end of the chamber, stood a large smoking and fragrant brazier and a table with two knives laid out on gold cloth. There was also a carved bowl of red and white jade, inlaid with gold. It held some very expensive and rare incense.

The Lords of the Council and the Priests of the High Council knelt on thickly padded, elegantly trimmed, brocade cushions to the right and the left of this "stage," which was set up on the dais upon which the Inushiro Lords presided to hold public audience.

Waiting on the platform were the Lords of the three other realms, all spectacularly and elegantly dressed in their ceremonial best. Raja No Kuroneko and Lord Karikatora framed Mujiya No Issaitouraku on either side as they watched the odd little family approach with veiled expression.

If this wasn't intimidating enough, the great hall was daunting all by itself. The ceiling was vaulted, the beams and rafters that supported the roof, fully exposed. They were made out of rare and exotic woods and elaborately worked and gilded. Even the wooden base used to hold the roof-tiles was painted.

Though there were regular shojii on the outside walls, there were other sliding panels on the inside. They were lacquer and stiffened silk or fine woven bamboo and many were decorated in either family crests or beautiful, elaborate Chinese silk paintings of life in court.

The long walk-way towards the dais had wall panels framed with elegant wooden trim to emphasize the spaces in between. They were hung with beautiful silk brush paintings of all the Inushiro lords that had ever ruled over the Western Lands. They were all in their _Ikimono _forms: Large, magnificent white dogs that hammered home to Inuyasha, with every step, that he would never match up to their power and glory. The last picture was, of course, of Sesshomaru, leaping and flying gloriously through the air. Strangely enough, relief and comfort washed over Inuyasha when he beheld that beautiful image, and he felt a deep pride surge and glow in him at the sight.

The group stopped before the dais, as the ponderous sound of the ceremonial drums that had heralded their walk to the "stage," fell silent. The Mujiya drummer maids had been re-joined by their third member, and Inuyasha fancied that the solemn, ceremonial tempo held an extra tone of joy in it, even though it wasn't quite in keeping with the weighted air of formality that seemed to permeate the ceremony and the silent, expectant hall.

Now Mujiya No Issaitouraku spoke the opening cadence of the important procedure. "The Lords of the North, South and East recognize the Lord of the West. He stands in supplication before them with what purpose?"

"Lords of the Three Realms; This Lord Sesshomaru stands in supplication before them to present his brother: Second Son of Inu No Taishou, Wielder of the Great Fang, Tetsusaiga; Daiyoukai Hanyo of the Inushiro clan, and Honourable Warrior and Kinsman. He asks for their recognition of this Inuyasha, as the Prince of the West, and rightful and current heir to his throne."

"Lord of the West." Was the reply. "The Lords of the Three Realms acknowledge the presentation of this Inuyasha, Second Son of Inu No Taishou, Wielder of the Great Fang, Tetsusaiga, Daiyoukai Hanyo of the Inushiro Clan, Honourable Warrior, and True-blood brother of Inuzai No Sesshomaru_-_Sama, as his rightful and current heir to the Inushiro throne of the Fourth Realm. Let the declarations be heard."

Lord Karikatora spoke first. "This Lord Karikatora, Official representative of the noble Lady of the East: Uruatou No Yakiayoko-Sama, aknowledges The Second Son of the Dog General as Prince and heir to the Inushiro throne of the Fourth Realm."

Then the young Lord of the South spoke. "The Lord of the South: Rajanan No Kuroneko-Sama, acknowledges The Second Son of the Dog General as Prince and heir to the Inushiro throne of the Fourth Realm."

Then the Badger Lord spoke again. "The Lord of the North: Mujiyaboku No Issaitouraku-Daimyo, acknowledges The Second Son of the Dog General as Prince and heir to the Inushiro throne of the Fourth Realm. We name him Inuzai No Inuyasha-Wakasama No Shiro: Lord Inuyasha of the Western Lands; White Prince of the Throne of the West."

Then Inuyasha knelt and Issaitouraku brought forth Tetsusaiga completely bound up in cloth, to permit him to handle it. He held the sword horizontally before him, balanced on his outstretched palms and bowed before Inuyasha before handing the blade to him in formal acknowledgement.

Inuyasha was not required to say anything. He was just expected to stand, bow and receive his sword from his Daimyo. When it was back in his hands, he unwrapped the white and crimson silk and held his sword aloft before a cheering audience, while the joyous drums pounded out their powerful rhythm once again. Then he bound Tetsusaiga securely to his sash, glad to have his father's fang back at his side.

The gong sounded in a commanding reverberating tone, and the joyful crowd watched as another silk brush painting was unfurled. Inuyasha gasped. The picture was of him, leaping forward, one hand outstretched, the other wielding Tetsusaiga gloriously over his head!

He was dressed in garments quite suitable for fighting; they were even mostly red, but they were fancier than he had ever worn before, except during celebration. Still, they were very flattering and showed off a fine physique to its best advantage.

His expression was fierce and protective, his attitude graceful and dynamic and the marks that had appeared in the arena and that burned on his face again even now, were bright, clear and beautiful. His long, loose hair spread out in a gorgeous silver wave, and appeared much longer than he had ever worn it.

It was an amazing likeness, and absolutely beautiful, and yet Inuyasha was sure that he had never appeared so heroic and glorious in his entire life! His throat grew tight even as his cheeks burned red. "That-that can't be me!" He breathed.

His friends, on the other hand seemed completely without doubt. "Inuyasha, of course it is!" Kagome spoke. Her eyes shone and her hands were clasped tightly against her chest. "It's absolutely perfect. It's like one of my modern photographs except 100 times more beautiful!"

"The likeness is incredible!" Sango breathed. "The painter is a true artisan to capture the fire of your heroic spirit so perfectly!"

"It is almost mystical." Miroku spoke softly. "Inuyasha you must believe us. The portrait is accurate in every possible way."

"Without a doubt." Kirara agreed.

"I-I don't know what to say." Inuyasha finally managed to respond again. "I just-- it-it's so incredible! I'm not that--that beautiful!"

"You are mistaken, Little Brother." Sesshomaru spoke gently. "The portrait captures you perfectly. I will be truly honoured to see it displayed next to my own."

This was all spoken beneath the cheers and the dynamic beating of the drums as the portrait of the Second Lord of the Western Lands was hung up ceremoniously next to the glorious image of the First, and once again Inuyasha felt tears coming to his eyes. He fought them back and stood proudly next to his brother as his true place in the world was formally acknowledged at last.

Only his friends and family, who stood supportively around him, truly knew how much he had suffered to earn this right. Only they knew how hard this show of confidence and pride was for their sore-hearted Hanyo, and only they knew how very important and wonderful this moment really was.

And Inuyasha felt their warmth surround him, and as beautiful as the incredible portrait was, it was their love and support that caused his heart to fill with pride and his courage and confidence to rise. These were the people who truly knew his soul, and their love was the only honour he would ever need, in this world or the next.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once the portrait was hung and the hall had calmed down, it was time for the recognition of the family. Sesshomaru announced Kirara first. As his mate, he needed no exchange of blood to elevate her to her true position. That was a vow that had been made the very first time they had joined as mates.

Likewise, Rin, having absorbed Sesshomaru's youki and become of his blood, needed no ceremony either. She was hoisted onto Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's shoulders and acknowledged as daughter and niece, without question.

Nor did Kagome need a ceremony of induction. Like Sesshomaru and Kirara, Inuyasha and Kagome had completed the only vow necessary, two days ago.

Even so, as they acknowledged their beloved child and mates, the marks on Kirara's face blazed even more brightly, and a slender blue crescent moon appeared on Rin's forehead. Kagome's beautiful marks reappeared on her face again: the two arrows on each cheek, and the arrow and star ornamented circle on her soft, pretty brow. Her eyes lightened to that beautiful amber once more. Then it was time for the more formal ritual to begin.

Shippo would be the first to go through the ritual, and though Inuyasha felt bad, cutting the little Kitsune's hand, he knew that Shippo had suffered worse in his young lifetime. The little kit gritted his teeth bravely as Sesshomaru quickly slashed the first knife across his palm and then his own and then clasped their bleeding hands together.

"The First Lord of the West acknowledges the Kitsune Shippo as honoured nephew and Kinsman of the Inushiro Line. "

Then it was Inuyasha's turn and he winced inwardly himself as he slashed Shippo's second palm and watched him bite his little lip in a successful attempt to fight back the involuntary tears of pain. He didn't blame him; shallow as the cut was, the palm was sensitive, and he had to almost force himself to slash his own as well. He clasped their hands tightly together.

"The Second Lord of the West acknowledges the Kitsune Shippo as honoured son and heir of the Inushiro Line."

They hoisted him up to their shoulders as he held out his little palms and all saw the cuts glow and quickly heal completely. His green eyes became somewhat suffused in the Inushiro gold, and a blue Bin Leaf underscored by a jagged purple line appeared on his smooth forehead. Everyone cheered and the drums and rattles rang out joyfully.

Shippo took some incense from the bowl and sprinkled it carefully into the burning brazier. The flames flared blue and the bright images of Bin leaves danced in the eerie light, before everything returned to normal. The little kit was lowered ceremoniously back to stand on the ground. The two knives were wiped clean with a provided cloth and then plunged into the brazier as well, both as a ritualistic gesture and to sterilize them. It was Kikyo's turn.

She didn't even flinch as the first cut was made, and Sesshomaru slashed his own healed palm once again and clasped their hands together. "The First Lord of the West acknowledges the Kitsune DaiTsuraYoukai, Kikyo as honoured cousin and Kinswoman of the Inushiro Line."

Then it was Inuyasha's turn and he stoically managed to force himself to cut the soft white skin of her left palm before once again cutting his own. This cut seemed to hurt worse than the last. He clasped their hands together tightly.

"The Second Lord of the West acknowledges the Kitsune DaiTsuraYoukai, Kikyo as honoured cousin and Kinswoman of the Inushiro Line."

Once Inuyasha had given his "blessing" Kikyo's palms were held up for all to see as well, and the cuts glowed and healed, just as Shippo's had. Her marks flared, and everyone cheered. Like Shippo she sprinkled some incense into the flame and this time the image of a dancing, flame-wreathed fox appeared in the blue flare of mystical light, before fading away once more. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru repeated the knife ritual and it was Oushiyokama's turn.

Oushiyokama was acknowledged as a cousin as well, and the spirit of blessing was a roaring, leaping lion. When the cheers for his acknowledgement had died down, it was Miroku's turn.

As self-effacing and calm as ever, the handsome young Houshi ascended the wide dais. In the rehearsal, they had been told that this process would be slightly different. Even though he was Human, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were acknowledging Miroku as a brother, which put him third in line for the Lord of the Western Lands.

For this ritual, both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had to cut him at the same time, but the palm with the Wind Tunnel could not be cut at all, for it would risk widening the deadly hole dangerously, thus it was the lower arm that would take the necessary slash and that could be more painful.

Once the cuts had been made, each brother would announce their acknowledgement in turn. Miroku would then use his one hand to sprinkle incense upon the fires of the brazier and the arm to spill some of his own blood in as well. When the "sacrifice" had been completed, his full title, by his new place in the family lineage, would be announced to the audience, as his injuries supposedly healed and his marks appeared.

With a soft resigned sigh he held out both his arms knowing that these cuts would have to be slightly deeper than the others. Even Sesshomaru appeared slightly sympathetic as the two brothers drew the deadly blades sharply across the monk's smooth, tanned skin.

Miroku was unable to hold back a slight hiss of pain, and the blood was already welling out as Sesshomaru cut his own palm and made his announcement, clasping the Houshi's bleeding right wrist.

"The First Lord of the West acknowledges the Human Houshi, Miroku as Honoured Brother and Third Lord of the Inushiro Line."

Then Inuyasha cut his hand and grasped Miroku's hand, palm to bleeding palm. "The Second Lord of the West acknowledges the Human Houshi, Miroku as Honoured Brother and the Third Lord of the Western Lands."

It was Miroku's turn. With great reverence he gathered the handful of incense (the others had only used a pinch), sprinkling it, already mixed with his sacred blood, over the glowing blue coals of the mystical brazier. At the same time he extended his wrist over the flames as well and let more of his blood spill hissing onto the heated bed.

It happened so fast, that Inuyasha didn't even have time to react! No sooner had the last drop of blood dropped from Miroku's wound when the flames blazed up so suddenly that it was a wonder none of the ritual's supplicants were burned alive!

An image roughly nine feet high leaped from the sapphire flames soaring above the awed audience's heads. It was the image of a glorious, long-haired, brown dog with Youkai markings on it's face and body and burning eyes of flame-orange with only single vertical slits of turquoise pupils in their centers. The image made one graceful sweep around the entire hall, and then dived straight at Miroku, literally plunging into his paralyzed body!

Miroku cried out in shock and pain, which quickly turned into a powerful roar. Then, before his family's astonished eyes, he transformed!

His hair grew long and thick, the lush brown cascade bursting out of it's usual neat tail to tumble about his shoulders and back. His features refined and sharpened, and while still perfectly recognizable as their beloved Miroku, took on a definite eldritch caste. His ears became tapered, his teeth and nails sharpened to fangs and claws, and his body stretched and lengthened to reach full Youkai stature!

Marks appeared on his face, which were quickly recognized as those that had appeared on the brown dog's image: Two slender, amber stripes on each cheek and both hands, and a moon symbol in bright burgundy on his forehead. This was a thin crescent moon in the waxing position forming the left side of a full circle. The other half of the circle was a completely dark, half-moon shape in the waning position. The most startling, however; were his eyes, which lightened to an absolutely breathtaking lilac color that was glorious to behold!

For a moment, the stunned Monk shone there, a true, beautiful Daiyoukai, for all to see; then just as rapidly, he returned to the fully Human Miroku that they all knew and loved.

The moon symbol darkened to deep purple and transformed into the stylized image of the bell-circle at the top of his staff. His hair became shorter and neater once more, but for the fact that it had broken lose from its tight tail and fell somewhat carelessly to his shoulders.

His proportions returned to those of his familiar Human body, and the stripes on his hands disappeared. Those on his cheeks remained, but they darkened to a more ordinary wheat-gold. Only his eyes remained that stunning lilac color as he collapsed spent against Inuyasha's ready support.

"Aniki!" Inuyasha growled, truly frightened. "What the Hell just happened?"

Sesshomaru was looking at the brazier, where a smaller image of the brown dog-demon danced briefly in the light before fading as well. He would have answered, his younger brother, but the ceremony was continuing.

Now Mujiya Issaitouraku and the other Lords of the Realms came forward, as had been rehearsed. Lord Issaitouraku and Sesshomaru seized Miroku's right arm and held it high, while Lord Karikatora and Lord Kuroneko seized the left hand and held it palm outward. The sleeves of Miroku's robes fall away from the pale, firm flesh revealing his hands, and his arms all the way to his elbows.

Where the cuts had once been there were glowing burgundy marks of the moon symbol that had been on his brow. These faded to gold and then vanished completely, leaving smooth, unblemished skin in their place.

"Behold!" Issaitouraku announced. "The Lords of the Four Realms present Inukasshoku No Miroku-Sousama, Third Lord of the Western Lands and blessed by the spirit of the _Inukasshoku _themselves: the Brown Inutaiyoukai line of ages past!"

The cheers, rattles and drums reverberated through the great hall in victorious celebration, even though Miroku was almost as white as Inuyasha's hair, and looked like he was ready to collapse. Lord Issaitouraku laid one reassuring hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and led the other Lords back to their formal places, leaving the recovering new Lord, to the tender support of his younger brother.

"Sessh, you better the Hell explain this to me right now!" Inuyasha growled under the cover of the applause and celebratory drums. The rest of the family listened closely as well.

"I am sorry, Inuyasha. I was not aware of the truth myself, until moments before the ceremony began. The Daimyo pulled me aside and told me the true reason that the rituals are different for bonding Humans to a ruling Youkai family.

A Human cannot become Lord of Youkai lands, so a true Youkai spirit, closely related to the current ruling clan, must be called upon to both bless and suffuse a Human intendant. The spirit remains mostly dormant within its Human host, though it's power is still part of him and his spirit, and therefore he is stronger even than other Blood-Bonded Humans.

If it should happen that he must take full ruler-ship of his family's lands, the Youkai spirit awakens and transforms his body to that of a full-booded Youkai with full knowledge of what is required to adjust and live with his new-found power.

The spirit that blessed Lord Miroku is from a long extinct Inutaiyoukai line that still runs somewhat in our blood. I believe one of our ancestors, several generations before _Ojiisan_, was an Inukasshoku. That they chose to return to bless our newly bonded brother speaks deeply of his worthiness and nobility."

With such praise and honour bestowed on Miroku, Inuyasha found it hard to remain truly angry, but he was still very much startled and deeply concerned for Miroku. "Well, he better be all right!" He growled "Or I'll be fuckin' pissed!"

At that moment a warm, gentle hand was laid on his shoulder. Inuyasha turned to see Miroku standing on his own, and though he was still rather pale, his smile was reassuring. "Thank you for your concern, My friend, but I already seem to be recovering." He sighed. "I will admit, however that a certain amount of warning would have been less unsettling."

"You can say that again." Inuyasha growled, still not quite ready to let go of his irritation. "What about Sango, will she get any of this weird shit at her acknowledgement?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied, "But it will not be quite as overwhelming. Female spirits are gentler with their soul sisters than their forceful, masculine counterparts."

The applause and encouragement died down once again and Miroku was helped off the platform by the other members of his family. Then it was Sango's turn. She looked a little nervous, but a soft kiss to her mate's lips seemed to brace her nerve.

As the future Third Lady of the Western Lands, Inuyasha, as her declared brother and Kirara, as her newly acquired sister would be the ones that performed the ritual. As with Miroku, they would both cut her hands at the same time and then take it in turn to give their acknowledgement. After that, she would also sprinkle a whole handful of incense and spill her blood over the brazier coals, and she too would be announced by the Lords of the Four Realms using her full title.

This time, after the mutual cuts, Inuyasha went first. "The Second Lord of the West acknowledges the Human Tajiya, Sango as Honoured Sister, and Third Lady of the Inushiro Line."

Then it was Kirara's turn, and as she held their clasped and bleeding hands aloft, her rich musical voice captivated all who bore witness to her declaration. "The First Lady of the West acknowledges the Human Tajiya, Sango as Honoured and Beloved Sister, and Third Lady of the Inushiro Line."

Then it was Sango's turn to sprinkle the fragrant incense gently over the blue flames and spill her blood into the vessel of offering.

Everyone held their breaths as the blue flames sprang upward once again, and another magnificent image materialized from their shining depths. This was only six feet tall, but no less awe-inspiring. It appeared as a lithe, powerful Lioness, with a long flowing mane and three tails. She had white ears and two, white slashes at the tips of each of her three tails, and her long beautiful fur was a deep lacquer-brown.

Her eyes were the same fiery orange that the Inukasshoku's had been, with the same turquoise slashes for pupils. She had beautiful markings and around her ankles, mane, middle and tails she trailed warm gold and green streamers of light that shone amidst soft swirls of leaves and blossoms.

Like the Brown Dog spirit, she soared upward and around the hall, while soft exclamations of "_Neko No Hayashi! Nekokoudo_!" whispered through the audience. Then the beautiful creature turned shining eyes on Sango, and dived gracefully towards her. Unlike Miroku's spirit, this manifestation simply melted into Sango's body with a soft green and gold glow. It drew a soft, enraptured breath from her, and the transformation simply came to be, in a bright, gentle halo of light!

Sango's beautiful chocolate waves tumbled out of her careful chignon and grew longer and finer, shining and blowing about her. The kanzashi, however; simply rearranged themselves in a more untamed and fey configuration, without binding the long hair back upon her head. The silk flowers became real, complete with their sweet fresh fragrances, and any ornament fashioned out of bamboo sprouted dainty, slender leaves.

On either side of her delicate, eldritch-featured face there was a gleaming streak of silver-white in her hair, and her body became stretched ethereal and slender, in true Daiyoukai maiden form.

She had markings on her fore-arms, and cheeks; delicate silhouettes of two feathery ferns in a soft, spring-green, and on her forehead a stylized fuji cherry-blossom in rosy-pink. Her eyes had lightened to a glorious honey-amber orange. She was so beautiful that Miroku almost lost his breath!

Just like her mate before her, Sango shone in her Daiyoukai form for but a moment and then softly returned to her normal Human form once again. Her hair remained loose, the kanzashi still in the charming and unique arrangement that they had been placed in, but the flowers were silk again, and the bamboo no longer sprouted leaves.

The markings on her cheeks darkened to a modest blue-green, but the pairs of ferns metamorphosed into twin boomerang shapes, like Haraikotsu. The cherry blossom image darkened to a deep rose and took on a much simpler, more stylized shape. Her eyes remained in their beautiful honey-amber hue. She appeared somewhat drained as well, but not as badly as Miroku.

It was the Ladies of the Four Realms that came forward to take and present her hands to the audience: The Lady Mujiya Izaitenjin Kyosan from the North, The Lady Nekoyonshi No Kirara-Chisan from the West, The Lady Takanisou, sister to Lord Karikatora, as representative for the East; and The Lady Raja No Nekokinhara-Shousan, from the South. Kirara and Lady Izaitenjin took Sango's right hand, and the Ladies Takanisou and Nekokinhara took her left.

"Behold!" Lady Mujiya Izaitenjin spoke. "The Ladies of the Four Realms present Nekohayashi No Sango Tajiyasan, Third Lady of the Western Lands and blessed by the spirit of the Neko No Hayashi, Nekokoudo, the mystical Woodland Cats of legends past!"

The mark of the Fuji Cherry Blossom glowed on Sango's palms where the cuts had been and then faded to gold and vanished, leaving her completely healed. The smaller image of the Nekokoudo danced in the blue flames in a swirl of blossoms and leaves, then faded as well.

There was an audible sigh of enchantment and awe and then the applause, drums and an accompaniment of beautiful chimes rang out, once again filling the hall with exultation and pleasure. Sango was embraced and kissed gently on the cheek by all four ladies before being tenderly helped off the stage and into his ready arms, by her enraptured mate.

The applause and celebration died down once again and the members of the Royal Family of the West arrayed themselves along the edge of the platform until the knives were wiped and plunged into the flames once more, then cooled in blessed water, dried off, re-sheathed and re-wrapped.

Another scattering of incense was sprinkled into the ceremonial brazier by each Lord and Lady, and images of their blessing spirits danced in the flames as a final benediction: The Badger for the North, the Moon Bear for the East, the beautiful White Dog and the graceful _Nekohinote_, entwined and soared for the West, and finally the Black and Gold Jaguars for the South.

Sesshomaru and Kirara rejoined their family, scooping up Rin in their arms as Inuyasha and Kagome held Shippo. The table and incense were removed and the brazier moved to stand on the floor at the right side of the platform. It was time for the declaration of the Lineage.

The drums sounded as the Three other Lords of the Realms and their Ladies moved back to their places on the dais. There was a rustle of cloth and the entire audience, including the Lords of the Council rose to their feet. Then the drums fell silent followed by the deep-belled tone of the gong and finally, the mysterious and enchanting whisper of the chimes. Once again Mujiya Issaitouraku's rich voice rolled out over the room.

"Lords and Ladies of the Councils, Youkai Nobles of the Land, Loyal Attendants, Healers and Warriors; These Families of the Four Realms present: The Royal Family of the West. Lord Sesshomaru, Eldest Son of Inu No Taishou, Wielder of the Healing Fang Tenseiga, Honoured Patriarch of the Inushiro Line."

Sesshomaru walked gracefully forward and ascended the dais. He bowed to the Three Royal Families and then turned to face the audience. Two of the Lords from the Council; land-holding vassals of the West came forward with Obi, Datejime and Tanzen.

The representative of the new Lady of the East bound the red and white Obi in place over the simpler sash Sesshomaru had worn during most of the ceremony, while the Lord of the South placed the blue and yellow Datejime. Then the Daimyo himself placed the white mantle ornamented in the beautifully familiar red sakura blossoms, though larger and more thickly distributed than his usual style.

The audience bowed as one and Sesshomaru returned the gesture then stood aside as the next announcement was made, this in the soft, rich tones of Mujiya Izaitenjin's voice; The _Haiguushousan_, The Daimyo's Lady.

"Lords and Ladies of the Councils, Youkai Nobles of the Land, Faithful Attendants, Healers and Warriors; These Families of the Four Realms present: Lady Kirara, Last Daughter of the Neko No Yonshi, Warrior Princess of the Nekohinote, and Honoured Mate of the Inushiro Lord."

The picture of grace and beauty, Kirara ascended the Dias and bowed to the Three Royal Families as well. Then she too turned to face the audience. The Lady's attached to the Lords that brought forward Sesshomaru's garments approached with hers and then joined their Lords to return to their places.

The representative of the East bound the jewel-blue and white Obi over her simple sash, while the Lady of the South secured the blue and orange Datejime. Then the Haiguushousan helped Kirara into her beautiful Uchikake. It was her usual white, decorated elaborately with the graceful swirls of pale jewel-blue clouds.

Once again the audience bowed and she returned it, then accepted the formally offered hand of her handsome mate. They stood together as the declaration was completed.

"The Lord Sesshomaru and the Lady Kirara are declared the First Family of the West with the rights and responsibilities of the Honoured post passed on to all their future Blood-Heirs, here and thereafter."

The Gong sounded stridently and commandingly, punctuating the official declaration with it's unquestioning tones. Sesshomaru led Kirara to the far right side of the dais where they stood close together, and it was Inuyasha's turn.

"Lords and Ladies of the Councils, Youkai Nobles of the Land; Loyal Attendants, Healers and Warriors;" the Daimyo spoke again. " These Families of the Four Realms present: Lord Inuyasha, Second Son of Inu No Taishou, Wielder of the Great Fang Tetsusaiga, Honoured Scion of the Inushiro Line."

After the bows of greeting and honour, two different Council Lords delivered his garments, though the same Lords placed his garments ritualistically on his body. His Datejime remained orange and black and his crest remained the white ornamental maple leaves on the field of his favored red.

Kagome was "Lady Kagome, Second Daughter of the Shrine-keepers of Edo, Guardian of the Sacred Jewel and Honoured Mate of the Inushiro Heir." Her Obi was green and white, her Datejime red and ivory yellow and her crest was the beautiful dandelion pod and seedlings in green, clustered and scattered over a field of white.

Inuyasha couldn't help a surge of possessiveness and desire when their title of "Second Family of the West," was "passed on" to their future Blood-Heirs, and it was all he could do to keep from crushing her close against his hungry body and devouring her sweet mouth in a long passionate kiss.

Miroku was "Lord Miroku, Son of the Priest Tanseku, Master of the Deadly Wind Tunnel, Scion of the Inukasshoku Legacy, Honoured Legate of the Inushiro Line." His Obi was deep violet and black, his Datejime, white and brown and his crest was the Sacred Sutra of happiness and prosperity, the elegant Kanji configuration delicately rendered in violet on a black field. This was done in a silk Priest's Drape instead of a Tanzen. It looked impressive without being too ornate, pretentious or self-glorifying.

Sango was "Lady Sango, First Daughter of the Honourable Tajiyo Henseiseki of Ishikaoku, Wielder of the Demon-Boned Hiraikotsu, Princess of the Neko No Hayashi Legacy, Honoured Mate of the Inushiro Legate." Her Obi was rose and black, her Datejime amber and turquoise and her chosen crest was the willow leaf, depicted in black shadows on a deep rose field.

She and Miroku were given the title of "Third Family of the West," which was also accordingly "passed on" to their future Blood-Heirs. Inuyasha watched Miroku as he drew his lovely mate close against him and knew that he was struggling with the same impulses towards Sango that Inuyasha was struggling with, regarding Kagome.

Rin was honoured as the "First Daughter of the Inushiro Line" and dressed in an orange and yellow Obi, a red and white Datejime and an over kimono, Uchiyoku, decorated in orange plum-blossom on a white background.

Once she had gone through her Naming Ceremony, and Sesshomaru and Kirara made their mating "official" she would be elevated to "First Princess" and move up in the Family Lineage to directly after Inuyasha and Kagome, but before any children that they would have. Her heirs, however; would be behind Inuyasha and Kagome's heirs in their Lineage.

Oushiyokama and Kikyo were designated Fourth Family and Stewards of the Inushiro Lands, not the line.

Kikyo was "Lady Kikyo, Spirit Daughter of Edo, Kannushima of the Western Temple, Princess of the Kitsu No Ishitoro Legacy and Honoured Stewardess of the Inushiro Lands."

Oushiyokama was "Lord Oushiyokama, First Son of Shishi No Raionegami, Elite General of the Western Flank, Keeper of the Western Sanctum, Honoured Mate of the Inushiro Steward."

The titles of "Steward" and "Fourth Family," were "passed on" to their future Blood-Heirs, and both Kikyo and Oushiyokama blushed. Then Shippo got his moment in the sun.

Shippo was titled as the "Second Son," of the Inushiro Line and dressed in a green and blue Obi, a yellow and black Datejime and a Katakinu vest decorated with his green Bin-leaf Crest on a field of blue.

Once his Naming Ceremony was complete and Inuyasha and Kagome made their mating "official," He would be elevated to "Second Prince" and move up in the Family Lineage to directly after Miroku and Sango, but above any heirs that they had. Any children that he had, however; would be behind their heirs in the future Lineage.

It didn't matter. The love that the small, odd family had for each-other was the only thing that was really important to any of them.

When the declaration was finished, Rin was in Sesshomaru and Kirara's arms again and Shippo on Inuyasha's shoulders. It appeared that he might have grown another three inches during the course of the Ceremony.

The Ceremony ended in more bows from the Royal Family of the West to the Three Families of the Realms, which were delightedly returned; to the Lords of the Councils, which were politely returned; and then to the audience again, which were deeply returned.

Then as the music of drums and the light ripple of chimes rang out once again, they led the way out of the great hall, and to another rich feast and merry atmosphere. The second celebration had been a success.

**Interlude: ****The Birth of Fear **

Jakan knelt tensely by the side of the struggling Kumo. He had a strip of toweling wrapped around his brow, and his long hair was tied back in a mixed tail and back-knot. The pretty lavender kimono he wore as a yukate, was stained in blood and soaked with perspiration. Next to him, writhing on the bed, Naraku bit down on the leather roll trying to ease the pain and smother his screams.

Wearing nothing but a now thoroughly water and blood-soaked fundoshi, the dark Hanyo gripped tightly at the edges of the hard carapace-covered growth on his lower abdomen, which continued to crack and leak the life-giving fluids, as it slowly swelled and split itself open down the middle.

Inside would be the pinnacle of his goals: Two real Youkai infants, far different from the demonic incarnations that he had been creating so far. Considering how they had been conceived, Jakan was more than a little horrified at the potential darkness these strong, tainted power-fed Youkai could develop. They may have been infants, but he feared that they would be far from innocent.

It had been slightly before midnight, by his estimation, though who knew what the true time was in this miasma-choked Hell of Castle, when he had been roughly awakened by the Dark Daiyoukai, he feared, perhaps even more than Naraku. This was not unusual. Lately his brief respite from torture and usury, had ended, and Jakan had most often been the object of this one's darkest and cruelest amusements.

"Wake up, Uke." The Dark One had growled. "You seem to enjoy playing the Bitch, now is your chance to try your hand at midwifery."

Jakan ignored the obvious protest that the beautiful, often delicate kimonos that the Wind Sorceress Kagura had left behind, were the only clothing he was allowed to wear, and followed his orders unquestioningly. Sometimes it served to spare him some pain. He was dragged into the large, grand bedchamber to find Naraku upon the futon struggling in the throes of childbirth!

Fortunately, Jakan had some experience in such matters, and for a brief, bitterly amusing time, he had the dark, fearsome duo, jumping to his commands. Jaromaru, Kohaku and Kanna were dragged into the chamber too. They were all to witness the birth of their newest masters.

From the very start, it had been a difficult birth, more than likely because Naraku was both not fully Youkai, and not a natural-born Beta. Natural Semes could designate themselves uke, if they willingly conceded to one stronger than them, but this was only done if there was no choice. Only through conceding themselves Beta, would they be able to bear children, but such births were more often than not, quite dangerous and painful, even though the children born of such pairings, were usually particularly strong.

It was almost done now, and with a last colossal effort from the two men pulling on the outside and the little ones kicking from the inside, the hard birthing shell cracked the final few inches. With a last roar of pain from Naraku, he and Jakan pulled the two sides apart to expose the bloody wound against his stomach, and the dark birth blood poured out over his hips and thighs and onto the covered bed.

Jakan almost screamed aloud. The two creatures that grasped at their new lives with sharp-taloned hands, had hell-fire red eyes and hungry, feral expressions. It was all Jakan could do to reach in and help pull them out of their bloody sockets within the womb-pouch. They snapped at his hands with sharp, needle-like teeth; already full mouths of them. True, youkai's teeth all grew in within the first 4 months of life, but never like this.

Much to his silent relief, his help was not required. The Dark One surged forward, pushing Jakan roughly aside, as he grabbed for the nearest little horror with both hands and pulled it out into the world. Other than being covered in blood, toothed and clawed and red-eyed, it was a perfectly formed infant. The head was already covered in thick dark curls and the body was strong and flawless.

The long birth cord trailed from the navel, slimy and writhing, finishing at last with the birthing sack which was ripped from it's host-body with another cry of pain on Naraku's part. Regardless of the agony, the Kumo plunged his own hands in and pulled out the second squalling, hissing monster.

This one was just as perfectly formed, but it's hair was straight and white. They were both quickly revealed to be boys, coming forth fully aroused and blood-thirsty into the repulsed horror of the heated chamber.

"This one is the Hanyo." The Dark One purred. "He is absolutely perfect; he looks like you, _Rabamyou._"

"This one has your marks, _Nushi_." Naraku replied. "He will be strong and deadly."

"They must be fed." The Dark One spoke. He strode forward suddenly and seized Kanna by one arm, dragging her back towards the bed and leaving dark, bloody hand-prints on her white kimono. He thrust the dripping, bloody birth sack towards her lips. "Eat it, Girl!"

The fresh terror, revulsion and despair Jakan saw in the pale girl's eyes, was heart-rending and horrifying, as was the anguish on the boy, Kohaku's face.

Jakan caught Naraku watching avidly. Had he truly changed her just for the purpose of forcing negative emotions upon her fragile shoulders? The idea made Jakan sick, just as his heart felt like it would break, every time she wandered into his chamber to touch the soft, pretty kimonos in the chest. "Oneesan." She would whisper, her voice barely a breath against his skin, and a glitter of tears would cling briefly to her lashes.

He knew his heart was softening towards her, just as it had towards Rin, though he rarely had admitted that, until recently. This pale child was much like Rin in many ways, but much more deeply hurt, and not nearly as strong.

Despite the deeply ingrained disgust and loathing Jakan felt for these new Hell-spawned creatures, the instinct to protect Kanna and the boy was overwhelming. He started to speak up, volunteering his own trembling body as the vessel for these creatures' food, when the dark-haired one caught sight of it's twin brother.

With a shriek of rage and greed, it sprang at him tearing, clawing and devouring the birth-sack, cord, and perhaps even the child himself! His brother screamed out his challenge and retaliated. The two Hellions clawed and bit and snarled with such ferocity that Jakan was sure that they were going to kill each other!

Their siblings recoiled in shock and disgust, but the two Lords watched with intense pride. Once the last remains of the afterbirth were completely devoured, the two creatures settled down to a restless and expectant truce, which breathed of a still simmering rage.

Their eyes had changed. The white-haired one had eyes of fierce magenta, and a most disturbing mark on his forehead. It matched the mark that the Dark Lord had on his brow: a deep orange shadow-moon, the New Moon, when many other Youkai were at their weakest.

The dark-haired "Hanyo," had no marks but there were a disturbingly familiar pair of appendages that now unfolded from his still blood-wet scalp and his black soul looked out at the world from a very familiar pair of amber eyes.

"They are still hungry." Naraku purred, "But it is not milk that will sustain them." His red eyes gleamed malevolently. "Jakan, Jaromaru; you will serve as their first meal in this world."

Terror filled Jakan once again, before Jaromaru stepped foreward. Kami! He looked so beautiful. The sleeveless kataginu with it's attractive olive and ivory crest-like design, showed off his magnificent physique to it's best advantage.

His long lavender hair spilled about his shoulders and back, even longer than when Jakan had first set eyes on him, and his stormy-blue eyes were sharp and fierce.

The black hakamas clung enticingly to his narrow hips and strong, lean legs, and because he wore no robe beneath the kataginu, tempting half-moons of pale, noble flesh showed provocatively through the gaps along the laced sides of his trousers.

"Leave the Ou' Dai be." Jakan couldn't help, but feel a slight stab of pain at the coldness in the Warrior's voice, even though both understood the necessity to keep their relationship concealed from their black-hearted masters. "He is fatigued and weakened from assisting with the birth. I will feed them both."

The glee in the two Lords faces was almost palpable."Very well, My Perfect Brute. Your strength will serve well." Naraku spoke. "Bare yourself. Your brothers must receive their full nourishment."

His lover's beautiful body blurred over with Jakan's unbidden tears, as Jaromaru stoically obeyed the orders that he could not defy, but even through his sorrow Jakan saw the feral and ravenous gleam that reddened the child demons' luminous eyes once more and twisted their innocent faces into a sickening parody of monstrosity.

"Hakudoshi, Moryomaru." Naraku continued. "This is your brother Jaromaru; his blood is powerful, and sweet to the taste."

The two Ghouls fixed their blood-red eyes on Jaromaru's tall, strong figure, then hissed maliciously, fangs barred. Jakan heard Kanna scream as they launched themselves at their glorious sacrifice. Then there was only fear.

**Glossary:**

Creative License:

_Kunzushe_: A youkai word taken from the word "kanzashi," which is a term used for the elaborate ornaments women wear in their hair. In my world, Youkai seek to ornament both males and females equally, so the word means simply, kanzashi for men.

_Inukasshoku_: Combines a word for brown "kasshoku" and the word for dog. Final translation: Brown Dog, meaning the brown dog-demons in contrast to the white dog-demons that rule the West.

_Neko No Hayashi_: The Diayoukai spirit that blesses Sango. It translates as "Cat of the Forest," or "The Forest Cat."

_Nekokoudo_: The type of Daiyoukai that blessed Sango. It translates as Earth (koudo) and Cat (neko) or Earth Cat. I interpret that earth to be nature, not just barren soil.

_Neko No Yonshi_: This is the name of Kirara's now extinct Daiyoukai family. It was a creative combining of "Yo" the Japanese term for the "yang" of the yin-yang principle, and the "Ki" or "Chi" referring to the life energy that Martial artists often draw on for their strength or skill, but that can be applied to other areas of productive living as well. With a little fudging of pronunciation and spelling , I translate the name roughly as "Cat of Good Energy," or "The Good Energy Cat," which explains why all who travel with a Neko No Yonshi go on to do great and productive things. Besides Yonshi just sounds more dignified than Yochi.

_Nekohinote: _The type of Daiyoukai that Kirara is, at her full power. It translates as Fire (hinote) and Cat (neko), or Fire Cat. I know that Kilala in her Demi-Youkai original form is often referred to as a firecat, but to avoid confusion between the Demi-Youkai and the Daiyoukai forms, I call Kilala's "cursed" form "Two-tail," as she has often been referred to in the anime.

_Haiguushousan_: This word I made by combining the word for husband or wife "Haiguusha" (so it's more like "spouse"), the term I adapted to mean high rank "Shou" (See my glossary in the previous chapter) and the standard polite honorific used when addressing anyone with respect, "San." Together it makes a combination that translates roughly into "Honoured High Rank Spouse." It seemed a suitable title for the mate of a Daimyo.

_Rabamyou_: Explained once before. It combines a word for lover "raba" and a word for dark "myou." Simply put, it translates as "Dark Lover."

Normal Words:

_Ikimono: _Defined once before. This means "animal" or "living thing." In this case I use it as the name of a Daiyoukai's powerful bestial form, like Sesshomaru's glorious white Inu form.

_Ojiisan:_ Grandfather; the most respectful term I could find.

_Nushi: _This is another word for lover, but it can also mean owner, master or god, which I thought was an absolute treasure of a find and very approbriate for the situation.

_Kataginu: _This is a sleeveless vest-like garment that is often considered a necessary part of a Sengoku Jidai Noble's formal attire. It was usually worn over the _haorie_ (See my definition in the last chapter), but sometimes it was also worn instead of a haori, over a nicely decorated _nagajuban_ (also defined last chapter). It could also be worn as a decorative outer layer over armor or over a _karaginu_, what the type of jacket that serves as Inuyasha's "Coat of the Fire-Rat" is actually called.

Names:

Tanseku: The name I chose for Miroku's father. It combines a word for handsome (tansei-- handsome, noble) and air (tenkuu), because though I can imagine him as handsome (considering what his son looks like) and noble, we know very little of him. What we do see of him is a shadowed figure being devoured by his Wind Tunnel, thus he is both like air, and consumed by it.

Henseiseki: The name I chose for Sango's father. Both Sango and Kohaku are named for stones (Sango, coral; and I cannot remember what Kohaku's stone is), so I continued (or perhaps began) the tradition with their father. His name means Lapis Lazuli. I chose it simply because the trim on his armor was blue.

**Titles**:

Oh boy, this is going to take a while, but all the titles I gave our beloved characters have a method to their madness.

I chose them according to the Chinese Zodiac and the discussions of each compass direction.

There was actually no original Japanese word that just meant "West," but there was a word; touzainanboku, that translated to east, west, south and north. I broke it up into four pieces (probably incorrectly) and used each section as a suffix to form the full title: East: Tou; West: Zai; South: Nan; North: Boku.

For the ladies I added a simple rank to build their titles. For other details of both the male and female titles, I borrowed some elements from other languages.

Mujiyaboku No Issaitouraku-Daimyo: "The Daimyo Issaitouraku, Northern Badger Lord"

Rajanan No Kuroneko-Sama: Raja is taken from the Indian word for "King," often represented by the magnificent tiger. Since there was no word for Jaguar, that seemed the closest, I could come. The final result, I have creatively tweaked to translate as "The Southern Jaguar Lord, Kuroneko."

Uruatou No Yakiayoko-Sama: There was no Japanese word for bear, so I tweaked the Latin word "Ursa" (As In Ursa Major, the Big Bear, or more commonly: The Big Dipper constellation) to give her a proper title. It translates as "The Eastern Bear Lady Yakiayoko."

Inuzai No Sesshomaru-Sama: "The Western Dog Lord Sesshomaru."

Ladies:

Mujiya No Izaitenjin Kyosan: "The High Badger Lady Izaitenjin."

Nekoyonshi No Kirara Chisan: "The Nekoyonshi Lady Intendant Kirara." (Her mating with Sesshomaru is known and accepted, but not formalized, so officially she is not yet the Lady of the West)

Raja No Nekokinhara Shousan: "The Honoured Jaguar Lady Nekokinhara."

Legates and Heirs:

Inuzai No Inuyasha-Wakasama No Shiro: "The White Dog Prince of the West Inuyasha."

Inukasshoku No Miroku-Sousama: "The Brown Dog Priest-Lord Miroku." (Since he was blessed by the spirit of the Brown Dog Demon)

Nekohayashi No Sango Tajiyasan: "The Nekohayashi Lady-Slayer Sango." (Since she was blessed by the Neko No Hayashi)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Well, that's about it, my friends and I hope that the information at the end wasn't too overwhelming. Thank you again for your patience and your continued interest in my work. I can't believe how many visitors I am getting to this simple story. I really appreciate it. Sorry about the little cliffie at the end there, but we have to break up all this ceremony with a little foreboding foreshadowing, or you guys might get bored ;) **

**Thank you again to all my reviewers: Nightstar28, KazunaPikachu, Murasahki-Chan, xLittleBlackStarx, FallenAngel699 and Dare9179. Your support inspires me to continue and really means a lot. I love you guys and hope to continue to hear from you. **

**Finally, I hope all of you had a great Christmas, or whatever holidays you support and cherish, and wish all of you the best 2009 ever! Thanks again to all of you. All my best. **

**DoS **


	22. A Celebration Continued

**Disclaimer:I do not own Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, Inuyasha or any of the original characters from this Anime/Manga series, they are the property of the fabulous Rumiko Takehashi and her subsidiaries and are used here without permission. **

**I do own Yukinshuro (shamefully), Mujiya Issaitouraku (proudly), Koshiku, Niechibaku and any of my original characters and ideas, so please give me credit if you use them in your own stories. **

**This story is for entertainment only and is not intended for profit or financial gain in any way. I make no money from this, nor do I ever expect to. **

Summary:This chapter is pretty cute and fluffy and makes more use of the formal language as well as detailing a (fictional) ceremony. I do hope that you enjoy it, even though not much is happening. There are some Japanese terms, but I believe that I describe them well enough in the course of the story that a glossary may not be needed at the end, though a short one may still appear. I went online and did a great deal of research on Japanese Kanzashi, so I hope that you enjoy the fruits of my labor.

Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me through this long process and I apologize for the delay. I really appreciate the readership this story is getting and the many favorites and alerts that keep popping up in my e-mail. You guys really make me feel good. Thank you all so much. Okay, enough babble; on with the story.

**Chapter Twenty One:**** A Celebration Continued **

The Royal family of the West, was awakened very early the next morning and allowed a luxurious bath before being fed breakfast while they were being prepared for the next ceremony. Their attendants were all adult Youkai this morning, which Kagome wondered about, before being drawn to the breakfast room by the singing of children. They were led to the borders of the private family gardens to be enchanted by the sight of every child in the palace who was old enough to walk, even the babes in arms, who were carried by the older children, waiting outside the bamboo and ceder fence that separated them from the public gardens. They carried streamers and festive lanterns and were all dressed up in their pretty and colorful best. They had come to fetch Rin and Shippo.

Rin was brought forward by Sesshomaru and Kirara. She looked prettier and more dressed up than Kagome had ever seen her before. Her hair was piled up on her head and covered over with beautiful kanzashi in the style that only Maikos on display for tourism season in Japan, ever wore in the modern era. They formed a beautiful arc over the pretty cream hair and then dangled down on either side of her face in front of her cute puppy ears.

They were silk, but had been treated with naturally scented oils to make them smell alive. She wore the traditional flowers for the season: purple morning glories and sasuki grass, called "Spine grass" because it formed a round, star-burst effect rather like the long, soft-needled pine tree. But she also wore her own red plum blossom, and Sesshomaru's white sakura blossoms, along with beautiful "Princess-style" metal fan ornaments decorated in enamel and carvings, with Kirara's graceful clouds.

The final touches were a pair of beautitul Bira-Bira (dangling) style ornaments that cascaded down in soft silver chimes, two pretty dangling white strings of blossom made out of beads, and a gorgeous green and white jade comb carved into the shape of two enchanted foo-dogs.

She wore several layers and then a beautiful white kimono decorated with her orange plum-blossom, golden streams of water, pale, jewel-blue clouds and the red sakura crest. Her obie was orange and white, her Datejima was yellow and lacquer-brown. Then she wore a pretty, trailing _Uchiyoku _(over-kimono). It was orange, decorated with white dogs, red plum blossom and silver clouds.

Shippo, was overcome with a sudden attack of shyness, and crept forward a bit more hesitantly. Despite the mysterious change in his size, which had both surprised, saddened and delighted her when she first noticed, he looked so cute that Kagome had to fight not to embarrass him by cooing and awwing with adoration.

He wore more layers than normal as well, ending in a pair of trailing _Naga-bakama-style_ hakamas striped in orange and yellow, and a _Montsuki kimono_, which was orange decorated in black poppy-seed pods, his own blue Bin leaves; green dandelion seedlings and the white ornamental maple-leaf crest. His obie was orange and white too and his Detajime was black and green.

The final layer was a cute _Montsuki Haori_ worn as an open jacket that reached his knees. It was white decorated with orange foxes, green Bin Leaves, and silver dandelion puffs and secured with ornately woven _himas_ in red silk.

His hair had been done differently as well. Instead of his usual little top-knot, it was styled in a longer crest and secured with kunzushe: A fastener of silver and green jade beads, secured his crest. Small fetishes of amber foxes and the monthly animal, silver monkeys, were woven into a pair of small braids worked into the red-gold fall. He also wore the seasonal plants in hollow bamboo canes stuck through the beads that secured the crest and more sasuki grass.

These were mixed with long pins decorated with green Bin Leaves, rice-paper ornamental maple leaves and a short dangling spray of dandelion seeds made with frayed thread and bits of wood. The crowning glory was a Kogai (small sword) style ornament in an exotic, carefully painted and inlaid wood. It depicted a white dog, and a black fox intimately entwined, as the beautifully carved decoration.

Shippo's shyness seemed to speak to Rin's compassionate little heart, and with a sweet smile, she came back and took his hand. "Come on, Shippo. This is going to be fun." He blushed again and ran his free hand nervously through the hair at the back of his neck, but allowed her to lead him forward.

At this point, with two graceful, fiery arcs, the two youngest members of the Royal Pride, who had assigned themselves as the guardians of the two children flew over the wall, and landed near their sides. The female was Kilira, and the male was Sarukuya. The other children were delighted and immediately placed the two stars onto the backs of the Demi-Youkai then led them off, still singing their pretty, happy song. They would parade the two children all through the gardens and the public halls and lead the guests (all already dressed in their ceremonial best, of course) to the hall where the ceremony would take place. Unannounced and un-hailed, their families would proceed directly to the hall themselves and welcome the guests in as they arrived.

Some guests arrived before the parade, some guests arrived with it, and the children waited quietly with their two charges until everyone was welcomed and seated. Then the Royal Family of the West walked down to the front where two beautiful screens were set up on a small stage area. On either side of the "Stage" were tubs full of lucky miniature bamboo and snap-dragon flowers in yellow, pink, red and white. In the Youkai world, snap-dragons were said to be the guardian spirits of children.

The sides of the hall were decorated in silk carp wind-socks or large vases of peach blossom, either natural or made with bare sticks and paper, depending on if it was a boy or girl, who was being honoured. Since it was both, the decorations alternated, and some natural Youkai magic had served to make real blossoms bloom temporarily, and a soft breeze to blow and display the wind-sock koi to their best advantage.

"You will be able to make blossoms bloom." Kirara told Sango, "Once you learn to master your youki. That is one gift of the Nekokoudo." Sango was delighted.

Also on the stage was another vessel. This was a green and white jade bowl held up by a silver stand of beautifully wrought Inus on their hind-legs, holding the bowl up with their front paws. It held water sprinkled with both thyme leaves for a boy and fragrant myrtle blossoms for a girl, which would be used in the blessing ritual. One of the High Council Priests was there as well. A small ceder box stood near the screens, from which some brocade cloth showed; it was framed by two tall stools.

The three other Lords of the Realm and their Ladies, would have places near the side of the front platform, while the members of the Royal Family of the West would have places opposite them, and once again the Lords and Ladies of the Council and the Priests and Priestesses of the High Council had places on either side of the "stage" area.

The family and the audience stood and bowed as one as the Lords filed in and took their places of honour. The Three Lords of the Realm took their places upon the stage and faced their hosts. Then the non-active Western Lords and Ladies took their places as well. The Drummer maids were present once again, and sounded the march for the Lords and the signal that told the audience that they could be seated. Then the ceremony began.

Once again the Daimyo's rich voice filled the festive and beautifully decorated hall. "These Families of the North, East and South recognize the Royal Family of the West. What is their supplication?"

Sesshomaru replied first. "The First Family of the West welcomes the Royal Families of the North, East and South and requests the presentation of a new heir to the Throne of The Setting Sun."

The Daimyo answered. "These Families of the Three Realms acknowledge the First Family of the West and recognize the presentation of a new heir to the Throne of the Setting Sun."

Then it was Inuyasha's turn. He and Kagome bowed to the three Lords and their Ladies and he spoke his piece. "The Second Family of the West welcomes the Royal Families of the North, East and South and also requests the presentation of a new heir to the Throne of the Setting Sun."

The Haiguushousan, the Badger Lord's lady, replied. "These Families of the Three Realms acknowledge the Second Family of the West and recognize their presentation of a new heir to the Throne of the Setting Sun."

Then the Daimyo spoke again. "Let the new heirs to the Throne of the Setting Sun be presented."

There was a soft, clear ripple of chimes and the singing broke out again. Before the enchanted audience's eyes, the children's parade escorted the two intendants down the center aisle, Kilira and Sarukuya now in their tiny kitten forms, upon their shoulders. Shippo seemed to have gained his nerve again, and he walked down the aisle quite proudly. The heirs held hands as part of the ceremony, and Shippo's grip was strong and sure.

Once they arrived at the stage, the Nekomata kittens sprang lightly off the children's shoulders and went over to where the Royal Pride had arrayed themselves on either side of the Hall, looking so pretty that anyone could have sworn that they were planned. Kilira and Sarukuya took their places at the end of the line on the left side, and blazed back into their large-sized forms to join the guard.

The two "supplicants" continued to stand before the stage area, and the other children withdrew into the audience. Kagome had to fight back tears. What a beautiful way for their two special children to be presented.

The two little ones bowed deeply to their superiors and Kirara spoke this piece. "Royal Families of the North, East and South, this First Lord and Lady of the West present, Princess Rin as a new heir to the Throne of the Setting Sun."

Then it was Kagome's turn, and Inuyasha could feel her nervousness. This was the first time that she had ever had to speak at a formal function. She took a deep breath and then her pretty voice sounded clearly and sweetly in the silent hall. "Royal Families of the North, East and South, this Second Lord and Lady of the West present, Prince Shippo as a new heir to the Throne of the Setting Sun."

It was clear that the three Lords and Ladies of the other realms were having difficulty keeping serious expressions on their faces, but formality was neccessary in times and places where questions of inheritance and rule could be as swift and cruel as a deadly tanto in the back.

It was the Haiguushousan who replied. "The Royal Families of the North, East and South welcome Princess Rin of the First Family of the West and Prince Shippo of the Second Family of the West and acknowledge their introduction as new heirs to the Throne of the Setting Sun. "

There were bows all around, once again and the music signified the next part of the ceremony. Each couple gathered up their child and ascended the stage. The Priest joined them. Kikyo watched carefully; soon she would be the one performing these kinds of rituals.

This Priest was a very serene and dignified Raven Youkai. He was the Arch Priest of the North. He spoke his prayer, asking for the blessings of the Westerly spirits; the Monkey, Rooster and Dog, the blessings of all four winds and the strength, resolution and beauty of metal, the Westerly element. He called upon all the Kami, the support and good wishes of the congregation, the peaceful wishes of the Lords and Ladies of the Council, and the guidance of the Priests and the Lords and Ladies of the three other realms. He invoked Buddha and Kwannin for their wisdom, serenity and compassion, and the protective Gods and spirits of innocent children.

When the prayer was over, the two families descended to stand before the stage once again and the Priest called for the official naming to begin. "In the sight of the Kami, the Spirits, and the Protectors; in the eyes of the Congregation, the Councils and the Families of the Four Realms, beneath the blessing of Wisdom and Compassion, what child do the First Lord and Lady of the West raise forth?"

It was Sesshomaru, who answered. "In the sight of the Kami, the Spirits and the Protectors; in the eyes of the Congregation, the Councils and the Families of the Four Realms; beneath the blessing of Wisdom and Compassion, the First Lord and Lady of the West raise the child Rinjunseihi: pure and perfect light, First Princess of the Throne of the Setting Sun."

He and Kirara raised Rin together to sit on their shoulders, so that all could see the pretty little pup.

At the musical signal of tinkling chimes the audience all rose. They bowed as one and then spoke together. "The Congregation welcomes the child Rijunseihi: pure and perfect light, and asks for the blessings of the Kami, Spirits, Protectors and Guides upon her glorious brow."

Rin, Sesshomaru and Kirara bowed back and Kirara answered. "The First Family of the West thanks the Congregation for their blessings of glory upon the brow of the child Rinjunseihi and returns them freely."

At the next chime, it was the Priests and Priestesses that rose. They bowed as one and spoke together as well. "The High Council welcomes the child Rinjunseihi: pure and perfect light and ask for the blessings of the Kami, Spirits, Protectors and Guides upon her innocent brow."

Bows were given in return and once again Kirara replied. "The First Family of the West thanks the High Council for their blessings of innocence upon the brow of the child Rinjunseihi and returns them respectfully."

The Lord's Council asked for the blessings upon Rin's "gentle brow" and their blessings of temperance were returned gratefully. Finally the Three Lords and Ladies of the other Realms asked for the blessings on Rin's "shining brow." Their blessings of beauty were returned "joyfully."

Once the separate blessings were offered, the right stool was brought forward and Rin was seated upon it. The Priest took some water in his cupped hands and let it sprinkle over her head. Then Sesshomaru and Kirara stood on either side of the stool as each Lord and Lady of the Three Realms came forward to give their gifts. These were actually ceremonial kanzashi, which the girl would keep at least until her first growth (1).

"The Family of the Summer Light give their gift and blessing, child." Lady Nekokinhara spoke handing her a beautiful pair of combs. There was a silver one for the summer months and a tortoise-shell one for the winter. They were decorated with butterflies and sea-turtles and evidently changed colors at the wearer's will. The silk butterflies' wings on the silver one now turned white and orange and the comb was placed in her hair. Then the Lord Kuroneko kissed Rin on her cheek, dipped his own hand into the water vessel and sprinkled a light fall of sparkling drops over her hair in benediction.

It was the next family's turn.

"The Family of the Rising Sun give their gift and blessing, child." The Lady Takanisou spoke. Her gift, or more exactly the Lady Yakiayoko's gift, were two beautiful jeweled ornaments called _Kanoko Dome_. The summer one was silver decorated with orange amber, white jade and pink mother-of-pearl plum-blossom. The winter one was tortoise-shell set with orange coral, white pearls and carved, yellow-jade chrysanthemums. The appropriate kanzashi went into its proper place, and Lord Karikatora also kissed Rin's cheek and sprinkled the water over her head.

Then it was the Badger Lord and his Lady's turn.

"The Family of the Winter Snow gives their gift and blessing, child." The Lady Izaitenjin spoke. Her gift was Rin's first Kogai ornament. The "sheath" was polished bamboo decorated with Rin's new family Kamon on one side and inlaid red-jade plum blossoms on the other. The "sword" had a carved hilt of coral and ivory forming the shape of a proudly seated Inu, and a tortoise-shell-inlaid, silver "blade" carved in more Kamon and plum blossom images. She carefully placed the ornament into the pretty hair-do and kissed the little girl on the forehead. The Daimyo kissed her on the cheek and lifted her modestly downcast eyes with gentle fingers beneath her chin. Then he softly sprinkled his benediction over the even more ornamented hair-do as well.

When the Lords and Ladies had returned to their places, the Priest came forward. He moved to the chest and retrieved a stiff, bridal-style head-dress. It was decorated with the same brocade as Rin's Uchiyoku kimono. He returned to stand over Rin, the head-dress held high.

"In the sight of the Kami, the Spirits and Protectors; in the eyes of the Congregation and Councils; beneath the blessing of Wisdom and Compassion, adorned with the gifts from the thrones of the Summer Light, the Rising Sun and the Winter Snow, wrapped within the love of her family, we name this child from the throne of the Setting Sun; Inushiro No Rinjunseihi-Ama-Issan. Rinjunseihi, First Princess of the Inushiro Line, New Heir to the Western Lands."

Then he placed the headdress gently onto Rin's head, fastening it in place around her pretty hair-do. Sesshomaru and Kirara assisted by lovingly re-arranging her Bira Bira kanzashi to cascade over the top. The applause, drums and cheers rang out joyfully as Rin was once again hoisted to Kirara and Sesshomaru's shoulders to wave at everyone and bask innocently in their adoration. Then she was brought down into their arms once more.

"Is it true Chichiue, Hahaue? Am I really your daughter now?" She asked softly, beneath the applause.

"You were always my daughter, Little One, and you always will be." Sesshomaru told her gently.

"And you became mine the moment your Chichiue took me to his heart Umechan." Kirara assured the little pup.

The pretty little Hanyo pressed closer against her two parents and silver tears of joy ran down her face, soaking into their fine formal garments. Clearly they did not mind, but drew her closer, wrapping both their mokomokos around her to comfort and hold her.

They moved quietly off the stage, and the gong sounded to signal the presentation of the second heir.

Once again the Priest spoke the inquiry. "In the sight of the Kami, Spirits and Protectors; in the eyes of the Congregation, the Councils and the Families of the Four Realms; beneath the blessing of Wisdom and Compassion, what child do the Second Lord and Lady of the West raise forth?"

Now it was Inuyasha who spoke. "In the sight of the Kami, Spirits and Protectors; in the eyes of the Congregation, the Councils and the Families of the Four Realms; beneath the blessing of Wisdom and Compassion, The Second Lord and Lady of the West raise the child Shiporyoku: jewel of strength and power, Second Prince of the Throne of the Setting Sun."

Inuyasha could see Shippo holding back tears once again as he and Kagome lifted him to their shoulders, more on Inuyasha's shoulder with Kagome's support, and all could admire the handsome little kit. Then the gong sounded to give the first signal. The audience rose and bowed.

"The Congregation welcomes the child Shiporyoku: jewel of strength and power, and asks for the blessings of the Kami, Spirits, Protectors and Guides upon his glorious brow."

The small family bowed and Kagome was speaking again. "The Second Family of the West thanks the Congregation for their blessings of glory upon the brow of the child Shiporyoku and returns them freely." Inuyasha started as he felt a slight pulse come from Shippo, and he got a little heavier. _"Is he growing again?" _

The next signal rang out. "The High Council welcomes the child Shiporyoku: jewel of strength and power, and asks for the blessings of the Kami, Spirits, Protectors and Guides upon his innocent brow."

"The Second Family of the West thanks the High Council for their blessings of innocence upon the brow of the child Shiporyoku and returns them respectfully." Kagome replied.

Another pulse came from Shippo and Inuyasha felt another slight incremental increase in the kit's weight upon his shoulder. He cast his eyes to Sesshomaru, who met his glance with a certain grim comprehension.

_(Do not act as if anything is different; it may upset the kit, but be prepared Otouto, if he suddenly transforms to the full size of an eight seasons' pup it will require some swift adjustments) _

_(Require some adjustments, that's the understatement of the year! Well don't worry, Bastard; I won't drop him) _

_(Even in mind to mind communication, your wit is startling, Otouto) _

_(Hey, why don't you try holding up a super-speed, growing kit and try to act like nothings happening!) _

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at his brother, and Inuyasha realized that he had just challenged Sesshomaru in one of the areas of his greatest strengths. His brother did not reply again, but then he really didn't have to, did he?

_"Damn, I hate when he does that." _

"The Lord's Council welcomes the child, Shiporyoku: jewel of strength and power, and asks for the blessings of the Kami, Spirirts, Protectors and Guides upon his gentle brow."

"The Second Family of the West thanks the Lord's Council for their blessings of temperance upon the brow of the child Shiporyoku and returns them gratefully." Kagome replied, her pretty voice clear and perfect as she spoke the formal lines.

Inuyasha felt another change in Shippo's height and weight, and swallowed a little nervously. _"Damn, maybe he _is_ going to grow all the way today!" _

"The Lords and Ladies of the Four Realms welcome the child, Shiporyoku: jewel of strength and power and ask for the blessings of the Kami, Spirits, Protectors and Guides upon his shining brow."

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo bowed again, as Inuyasha felt a fourth changing surge in his adopted son's size. "The Second Family of the West thanks the Lords and Ladies of the Four Realms for their blessings of beauty upon the brow of the child Shiporyoku and returns them joyfully." Kagome repeated sweetly.

There were no further changes in size, somewhat to Inuyasha's relief and Shippo was seated upon the left stool. He was still considerably smaller than Rin, but despite his change in size, his clothing continued to fit him perfectly. The Priest said his brief prayer and sprinkled the water over his head and then Inuyasha and Kagome stood proudly on either side of the seat while the Lords and Ladies of each Realm came forward to present their gifts.

It was the Lord, who presented the gift and the Lady, who kissed the boy's cheek and sprinkled the water of benediction upon his head. Gifts for a boy were usually in the form of small, light weapons easy to carry and master. Most of them would be replaced by more sophisticated weapons when he reached his first growth (1).

Lord Kuroneko presented Shippo with a set of Bin Leaf shaped throwing spines. They could be worn as kunzushe, or kept in the beautifully embossed carrying pouch at his belt. They were thrown to stick into certain nerve points of the body to either paralyze or cause excruciating pain, depending on ones mind-set. Either way, they were non-fatal, but when mastered, quite effective. Some martial fighters built their entire style around that basic concept.

Then the Lady of the Summer Light gave her benediction and it was time for Lord Karikatora and his sister to step in.

The Lady of Rising Sun's gift to Shippo was a set of Bin Leaf shaped throwing stars, with both his and his father's Kamon crests on them. They had a silk and leather sash holder and were enchanted with a returning charm, which meant that they would always come back. They would provide a much more powerful "Leaf Blade Attack" when that became necessary and a number of other functions as well, both war-like and useful. They could also carry magical energy allowing many Fox-Magic spells that would otherwise require closer contact to become ranged spells.

After the Eastern Realm's gift and benediction it was the Northern family's turn.

"The Family of the Winter Snow gives their gift and blessings, Child." Lord Issaitouraku spoke in his deep, gentle rumble, and Shippo's eyes shone with pride. Inuyasha was sure that he saw Shippo grow another couple of inches at his Daimyo's words.

The North's gift was a Kagaguri, a small curved belt knife made with steel almost as strong as that used in the swords of the Daisho. The hilt and sheath were hardened polished wood, inlaid with his family Kamon and carved, jade bin leaves. A whimsical carving of a fox with jade eyes curled around the hilt in further decoration. The finely worked blade was inlaid with malachite and azure in more Kamon and bin leaf crests, but while the knife was clearly decorative, it was also functional, and could easily be used as a hardy survival tool and a good back-up weapon.

Shippo was clearly delighted. When the Lady Izaitenjin had given him her kiss and benediction, he nearly teared up again. As each weapon was gifted, Inuyasha and Kagome helped to place it approbriately on his body. He looked very fierce when all the weapons were in place, but his cuteness quickly won out again.

The Lords and Ladies of the Realms filed back to their places and the Priest came forward once again. He retrieved the other scrap of brocade from the chest and held it high to reveal a head band made in the same brocade as Shippo's Montsuki Haori, with himo-ties in the back to adjust it properly to size. On the front was a fine cabochon gem of green and blue azure set in silver, which would sit exactly where a brow marking would, in an older Youkai.

The Priest continued to hold up the headband as he gave his final blessing. "In the sight of the Kami, the Spirits and Protectors; in the eyes of the Congregation and Councils; beneath the blessing of Wisdom and Compassion, adorned with the gifts from the thrones of the Summer Light, the Rising Sun and the Winter Snow, wrapped within the love of his family, we name this child from the throne of the Setting Sun; Kitsugosai Inushiro No Shiporyoku-Waka-Nissan. Shiporyoku Kitsune, Second Prince of the Inushiro Line, New Heir to the Western Lands."

The headband was carefully tied into place, with Inuyasha and Kagome helping to insure that his cute, little crest was not caught in the ties. Then the little Kit was hoisted up by his young parents once again, and stared around at all the people cheering and applauding for him. He heard the music and the rattles of celebration. The children started singing again, and Rin was smiling at him, so brightly, it was almost as if he were basking in sunshine.

Inuyasha felt it again, he was growing, and this time Kagome felt it too. She looked at Inuyasha, her eyes wide, and opened her mouth to ask. Inuyasha quickly shook his head at her, and praise be to the Kami, his wise, beautiful mate obeyed. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I'll explain everything; I promise."

Shippo gained about four more inches, it seemed, and their whole family silently noticed. Quickly Inuyasha and Kagome pulled him down into their arms, hoping that the rest of the celebrators had not noticed the strange growth. Shippo didn't seem to notice at all, and buried himself against them, tears streaming down his cheeks, soaking into their fine garments.

"I'm yours." He wept. "I'm really yours now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, Shippo." Inuyasha told him gently. "You're my brave son, and I'm really proud of you."

"Oh, Shippo." Kagome spoke kissing his hair and his cheek softly. "I love you so much. I'm so proud of my precious little Warrior."

Once the applause and celebration died down, the children's parade led the way out again, still singing. The new heirs followed, borne in the arms of their parents and followed by the rest of their proud, loving family. The Priest came next, then the Lords and Ladies of the Three Other Realms, the Lord's Council, the High Council, then the entire congregation. They all proceeded out to a wonderful, festive carnival with games and food booths, bands and other performers.

The rest of the day was spent in fun and celebration followed by a lantern-lit picnic banquet in the cherry-tree orchard. Fireflies danced, music played, people laughed and talked. And so the wonderous and joyful third Ceremony came to a close.

**Interlude****: The Darkness Grows **

Jaromaru sat warily before the shojii into Kanna's bed-chamber keeping guard. He silently cursed his ineffectiveness. While he guarded Kanna, he could not prevent his sadistic father or his new Hanyo brother Moryomaru from tormenting Kohaku, and what was even more painful, he could not protect Jakan from the dark Daiyoukai Lord who now made his life a living Hell. Even if he didn't have to protect Kanna, Jaromaru could not protect Jakan without revealing their relationship, and that would be even more terrible for them both.

When they had caught Hakudoshi watching Kanna take a bath, the three of them had immediately decided that she was the one in the most danger. The rest of them had all known torture and violation, but she had not yet suffered that cruel experience. They were determined to keep it that way for as long as they possibly could. She was very pretty now. Naraku had worked some sinister changes, giving her streaks of dark violet on either side of her face which complimented the new deep violet of her eyes and the soft, natural pink blush on her cheeks. She was technically only 10 years old, but she looked like a small-scale model of the perfect little woman, even to the point where she was starting to develop a slight curve in her chest. Yet she was still innocent, at least as far as any child could be, living with the likes of her sick family.

The twins were evidently created with a power that would bring them rapidly to a maturity of about 19 seasons within two weeks. They had been born faster than any Youkai children had ever been born before (the Youkai carrying period was usually 16 months for regular Youkai and 12 for Hanyos), and now they were already 13 years of age. They were also two of the most evil beings ever to walk the earth.

Jaromaru had never met the incarnation known as Hakudoshi, the original one, but Kanna said that this Hakudoshi's soul was the same, only stronger. If that was true, Jaromaru knew that he would very much have disliked the original incarnation, because he despised this one.

The bitter irony was that he was so beautiful. The marks of his first growth (1), which had replaced the original markings that shone briefly on his face at birth, were very attractive. The dark orange new moon was currently a dark half-moon in the waning position and it marked the center of his brow. There were deep indigo markings on his cheeks too, several shades darker than his striking magenta eyes. One was jagged, like a thin lightening bolt, the other was straight, more like a delicate slash. He had the same markings on his hands, but reversed.

Silver hair, fine as spider's silk, hung to the nape of his neck, styled in a page-boy cut. He donned the colors of the father he was most like: Naraku's new choices of orange and black, to compliment the black and blue of the Daiyoukai's crest finery. The black, green and white of the late Lord Hitomi's crest was all, but disposed of or shunted down to underlings, like himself. Hakudoshi proudly donned the orange and black, trimmed with blue and red and strode around the palace like the greatest Shogun prince of the Jidai.

His brother was little better. He enjoyed hurting and using people that he perceived were weaker than him, so Kohaku was the one he tormented the most frequently. Kohaku bore up well; much better than when Naraku hurt him, but perhaps that was because he had already experienced the worst that he could. Compared to Naraku, Moryomaru was an amateur, but that didn't mean that his torments were easy to bear.

It deeply hurt Jaromaru to know that a child as young as Kohaku was experiencing such darkness. He only hoped that, in the end, it would not twist his character to the point where, even with his sister's eventual rescue and care of him, Naraku's darkness would still win out, and the boy's innate purity turned to evil. _"To prevent that, I would be willing to sacrafice much. I will have to see if I can engineer Kohaku's freedom as well as Jakan's when the White Lord comes for him."_

Moryomaru was just as beautiful as his brother, and just like his brother, his beauty added a bitter irony to the fact that he was so evil. The original Moryomaru had been a strange golem made up of several demon parts and kept alive by stolen souls, at least according to Kanna and Kohaku. His name had been re-used, but there was no soul to be reborn. In the original, the name "Pieces of Perfection." referred to the pieces of others that he stole and adapted in an attempt to become the perfect Demon. In this case it referred to his two halves combined into one strong and perfect being, a Hanyo with the power and strength of the ultimately perfect Hanyo; Inuyasha.

He was glorious in the looks department at least. His deep ebony-brown curls were longer than his brother's, tumbling carelessly to his shoulders. On his head were two soft, black-furred ears. He had no markings, but he had sharp, white fangs; strong, sharp slender claws, and stunning golden eyes. He would turn Human once a month on the full moon, but the blackness of his soul allowed him to easily transform into his powerful and full Youkai form, and let loose freely with his full fury and blood-lust. It was frightening, to say the least. He wore the colors of the Dark Daiyoukai in black and blue, trimmed in orange and purple, and was only slightly less arrogant than his white-haired twin.

There was only one slight piece of hope that the arrival of the twins brought to the others. This was that their "father" had returned both Kanna and Jaromaru's hearts. Unfortunately, they came with inset tainted shards of the cursed jewel. The shards did not keep the hearts beating, but they did act as an even tighter leash than holding their hearts ever had. At times, Jaromaru would have welcomed death from the destruction of his heart, but now such an escape was no longer possible.

The shards allowed excruciating, indeed incapacitating pain to be directed to any part of his body that his "father" chose. It could also render him weak and powerless, or paralyze him completely for any other cruel game that Naraku chose to play with him. It also provided a direct link to the blackening jewel, which allowed the jewel to drain power from him as a result of any pain and suffering that he was subjected to, making the jewel stronger and him weaker. Yes, his youki regenerated itself, but that didn't make the ceaseless siphoning any easier to bear.

Because he was part of his "father", his father could also chose to kill him or Kanna, and if that happened, the shards they both bore meant that their souls would be drawn directly into the jewel and trapped there for eternity. That was a fate even worse than death, in Jaromaru's opinion. The idea of never finding freedom, not even in death, was unbearable.

Jaromaru could sense him now. Hakudoshi was approaching, moving quietly in hopes of escaping detection. As he rounded the corner, Jaromaru rose, blocking Kanna's doorway even more completely.

The white-haired youth stopped and scowled furiously when he saw the tall warrior standing in his way. "Jaromaru! What are you doing here?" His voice was low and fierce, his striped fists clenched.

"Making sure that you go no further, _Little_ Brother. She is not for you. I suggest you turn around and leave the same way you came."

"I can fight you!"

"Even in your full Kumotaiyoukai form, you are not strong enough to defeat me. I was created to take on the Inushiro Lord of the West. Do you truly think you stand a chance, _Hatchling_?"

The teenager's face became the very image of spoiled fury, and his knuckles grew white as his clenched fists tightened. His magenta eyes were starting to become tinted in red. "You can't keep me from her forever! Otokoue and Chichiue-sama give me everything I want and one day they'll make you step aside, and punish you for ever keeping me from her. I'll watch you suffer, naked, bleeding and screaming, and I'll laugh!"

Jaromaru crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm glad you can derive enjoyment from your fantasies, Little Brother, but the reality remains unchanged. She is our father's first child and only daughter. Her aura of purity allows her to be sent on important missions to consecrated places that no other among us could enter. No matter how many temper tantrums you throw, neither of your fathers will be willing to lose that power. Now, I repeat again; turn around and leave her door, or I may have to demonstrate what a real punishment feels like!"

The raw fury on the handsome face, turned the attractive teenager into a vision of the hideous hellion that was his soul, but Jaromaru was still stronger than him, and he knew that he was defeated. "I will see you pay for your arrogance with blood, Jaromaru! I will have you screaming for mercy one of these days!"

He turned and stormed away into the unsavory darkness of the palace night, and Jaromaru breathed a silent sigh of relief. Yes, he was still stronger and more powerful than the horrible, Hell-spawn brat, but he wasn't sure how much longer that would hold true. He was created, Hakudoshi was born, and that could very well be the determining factor, if they ever ended up facing each other in a one-on-one fight. Right now, the twins were only one small part of the darkness that roiled around within these walls, but the darkness was growing, and soon, Jaromaru feared, it would completely cover the world.

_"Father grows more powerful every day, and his plans grow more devious and more effective. I know that the White Lord will come for Jakan, but powerful as he is, has this darkness grown more powerful yet? Ahh, My Love. I pray to the Kami that he will be able to carry you away from all this, but I fear that he will only become trapped here, just like the rest of us." _

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _**

Glossary: Okay, so there will be a short glossary; sorry.

_Uchiyoku Kimono_: This is actually a creative license word made from the terms "Haiyoku" (the under-kimono, which translates roughly as "floating lining") and "Uchikake" (the mantle women wore over their kimonos in formal situations). This "creative" word might translate as "Over-lining" or "Over-layer" and refers to a the style of wearing two outer kimonos for formal purposes. The first is worn normally, but the second is draped off one shoulder trailing sleeve and hem gracefully around the body and pooling it about the feet. Kagura often wore her outermost Kimono in this way, when activating her wind magic.

_Naga-Bakama-Style: _This was a style of wearing hakamas in a Daimyo or lord's court. The cuffs of the trousers covered the feet and trailed behind the man, sometimes for up to three feet. This style was introduced, because to avoid a nasty fall, through tripping over the trailing hems, a man needed to walk very slowly and carefully. This kept a potential assassin from moving swiftly and suddenly to slay the lord in court, which evidently became a favored tactic during the Sengoku Jidai, the time period Inuyasha takes place in. Unfortunately, since the lord wore them too, it hampered his escape, even more than normal, so the style was quickly abandoned except on formal occasions where not much movement or danger was expected, because it did make for quite a stately silhouette.

_Montesuki Kimono: _A style of Kimono worn by men and boys during formal occasions. It is slightly shorter than a standard Kimono and can be interchanged with a standard Haori, to be worn with hakamas. Both the Haori and the Montsuki Kimono could be worn tucked into the Hakamas or loose, but the Montsuki kimono was more often the choice if a man wanted to choose the latter option.

_Montesuki Haori: _A style of Haori that was worn as a coat. It is usually worn as the final layer of a formal outfit, but is not as long as a Tanzen, which reaches and sometimes trails on the floor. It is more often the formal choice of a more active person, like a guard or a Samurai, or for a boy.

_Himas:_ These are the ties used to secure a kimono or a coat about the body and are usually found both inside and outside on a garment.

_Kumotaiyoukai: _Kumo means spider and "taiyoukai" is another term for "Daiyoukai." I only use it when I am adding a type of demon to the term "Daiyoukai," like "Inutaiyoukai," the type of Youkai that Sesshomaru is. Therefore, a Kumotaiyoukai is obviously a Spider-type Daiyoukai.

Names and Titles:

Rinjunsaihi: This is Rin's official name and it adds her original name (which I believe comes from a kanji that means "park" or "garden") to two other words: "Junsei" which means genuine, pure and perfect, and "Hi," which is a word for light. Therefore, we get the added title "Pure and perfect light."

Shiporyoku: This is Shippo's official name, which adds the word "Ryoku" which means strength and power, to his original name. His original name translates as "Seven jewels" and thus I came up with the added title 'Jewel of strength and power."

The meaning "Pieces of Perfection" for Moryomaru was taken directly from a translation I found at the "Inuyasha Companion" website.

Inushiro No Rinjuseihi Ama-Issan: This is Rin's title, which I will break down for you: Inushiro means "White Dog." No, is sort of like "The" as in part of a name or title, it can also translate as "of" so joining Rin's name and the word Inushiro, roughly translates as "Rinjunseihi of the White Dog," as in of the White Dog family. Ama is a title given to indicate the rank of princess (Ama-Terasu, the sun goddess is the princess of the heavens). "Is" means one or first, and "San" is the standard honorific given to one worthy of respect, like a princess.

Kitsugosai Inushiro No Shiporyoku Waka-Nissan: Shippo's title: Kitsugosai, is a shortening of the word "kitsune," which means fox, combined with "gosai," which is a word for red, so Kitsugosai roughly translates as "red fox." Inushiro No, you already know; Shiporyoku, you already know. Waka translates as a title meaning "Young Lord," or "prince." Nis means two or second; "San"you already know.

**(1): **A Youkai's "first growth" in my world refers to age 12 (by demon years, though it's more like 48 years by Human counting) when a young youkai completes an important step in his aging process. If he is Daiyoukai, he gets adolescent markings which are lesser versions of the markings that he will eventually gain at his second growth and first heat at around age 17. See my notes on Youkai aging in an earlier chapter for more details. This is my own idea, and came from trying to figure out how Youkai aging works.

The idea about needles causing paralysis as a martial attack is not mine. In fact it comes from another Rumiko Takahashi work. In the popular "**Ranma 1/2**" Anime series based on her Manga of the same name, the second movie called "Nihao My Concubine" has a storyline where a popular character "Mousse" of the Joketsuzoku Amazon tribe "rescues" his heart's desire "Shampoo," from a masked bird man. The bird man throws feathers at him which stick in his body, painfully paralyzing him. In one of the best parts of that entire movie, the power of his love for Shampoo and his need to protect her, allow Mousse to break the powerful paralysis hold and strike the foul villain down! Boy, did I love that moment.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**Okay folks, so that's it for now. I hope you liked it. I won't try to give any assurance of a quick follow-up chapter, because with all that is happening in my life right now, I can never say when I will have time again and I don't want to make empty promises. I will promise that this story will be finished and that it will be worth it. I am so excited about how things are turning out that it's hard for me not to be able to post more quickly. I have a lot of surprises planned, and more action soon, I swear. **

**Thank you again to all my wonderful reviewers, especially Nightstar28. You have stuck with me and continue to give me your support and valuable insights and critique. It is so wonderful to see another of your great reviews show up with each chapter. You really give me inspiration and enjoyment. I truly dedicate myself to giving you as much continued pleasure with my writing as you have given me with both your reviews and your writing. Folks, please read her stories and check out her profile; this girl is special. **

**To the rest of my readers, please do not feel that I am any less grateful to you. I love to see all these hits and visitors and I really appreciate your continued interest and your patience. You guys are terrific. Thank you for making this such a great experience. Until next time. **

**DoS**


	23. A Celebration Anticipated

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kanna or any of the original characters from this Manga/Anime series. They are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi and her subsidiaries, and are used here without permission. Takahashi owns them, folks and the rest of us can only stand by in envy and awe. **

**This story is written for entertainment purposes only and is not intended to be used for financial gain or profit in any way. I'm not making any money from this, but boy am I having fun! **

**I do own any of my own characters and original concepts and ideas that appear in this story, so be respectful if you want to use them and give me credit. That goes for all authors that share their amazing and wonderful stories with you on this site. Thank you. **

Summary/Warning: Surprise! A new update already! I hope you guys are still interested. There is some darkness in this chapter: implications of rape and torture, as well as rape and torture of a minor. So if this bothers you, don't read on. Once again, I want to say that the inclusion of such incidents in this story are not to get some sick thrill, but to add dramatic effect and to emphasize the true depth of ultimate evil. It is somewhat of a mature concept, which is another reason this story has been rated M for it's content.

I have some corrections to add to former content:

The protective arm-sheaths that I have been calling "Kote" are actually "Yugake." The Kote are full-sleeve armored pieces, not just the gauntlet part.

The protective shin-guards that I have been terming "Tabi" are actually Kiahan (or kyahan), and there are even harder shin-guards worn over them that are called "Sune-Ate." There is boot version of the tabi, but it is just a boot, made out of oiled canvas, soft leather, quilted silk or heavy wool. They usually have boiled leather or grass-woven soles.

The armor piece that I have been calling a "hakama-belt" or sometimes "Haramaki Obi" is actually called the "Haidate." It is a piece bound around the waist which has armored flaps that protect the thighs and groin in front and sometimes, if the one wearing the armor fights mostly on foot, also in the back.

The Kobakama has been mentioned before. This is a type of padded Hakama, like the kind that is worn during Martial training. It is worn over the shitake robe and is more heavily padded than the usual type. Sometimes it also has a shorter length and tighter cut about the legs, so it does not restrict movement on the battle field or interfere with the donning of armor. The type of trousers that Miroku wears beneath his robes may be Kobekama.

Final Note: The idea of the Lords of the West planting trees with their mates in honour of their union is not mine. The original concept, once again, comes from an amazing writer Izzanami and her wonderful story "Otouto and Aniki." She has graciously given me permission to use her idea in my own story and I thank her for that. Please check out her profile. Her writing is some of the best that I have ever read.

Okay, on to the action. Please enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty Two:**** A Celebration Anticipated **

The family stumbled in from their pre-ceremonial vigils early the following morning. Inuyasha was rather proud that he had managed to avoid getting any more than slightly tipsy on the loads of sake that were pushed on him, Sesshomaru and Miroku. Probably it was because their guests had to divide their attentions between all three of them, rather than just one, and because they had learned well from the tricks Mujiya Issaitouraku had subtly demonstrated during Oushiyokama's celebration. They were met by their attendants waiting with simple, comfortable yukates for them to change into.

"Lord Inuyasha, Lady Kagome, the Lord Sesshomaru requests that we guide you to the Lord's Garden." Chenjin spoke bowing low. "Please follow us." Inuyasha and Kagome did not protest, but quietly slipped into the silk yukates. Kagome's was green with white Dandelion pods printed on it, Inuyasha's was red with white ornamental maple leaves as decoration.

In the central room, they met Sango and Miroku, who were also being led to the "Garden" by Kikota and Hoshiro. Both their Yukate's were printed in black, Sango's with graceful willow leaves, Miroku's with the ofudos of happiness and prosperity. Sango's robe was dark rose, Miroku's deep purple. Further on they came across Koshiku delivering Rin and Shippo. Inuyasha was moved to see that instead of a robe, Shippo wore the "Robe of the Fox" that Inuyasha and Kagome had commissioned for him and given to him as his "Naming Gift."

Sesshomaru and Kirara had given Rin the Miko's apprentice robes that the Lady of the East had sent in her Goodwill package for her "Naming Gift," and she was equally delighted. She wasn't wearing it now, but probably because she didn't look at her new outfit as recreational.

The "Robe of the Fox," was in the form of a kariginu, like Inuyasha's, and though, technically, it wasn't recreational either, no one was going to keep Shippo from wearing it as much as he wanted, during his free time. The nature of the ever-sly, ever changing fox, allowed the robe to change colors and designs as its wearer saw fit and today it echoed Inuyasha's clothing in red, but with a trim-design of green bin-leaves to reflect Kagome's colors as well.

Sesshomaru and Kirara were waiting for them when they arrived. Both also wore yukates. Sesshomaru's was his usual red sakura-decorated white; Kirara's was also white, with her usual pale, jewel-blue clouds on it. They were waiting by a large hot spring: A large central pool and several smaller ones, as well as a natural cold brook, which considering that it flowed from the mountains, probably meant that it was really cold. It created several small soaping and rinsing pools as it passed gurgling and laughing through the rather large garden and flat, natural stones that looked perfect for sunning or climbing, since some of the rocks were more like outcroppings, towering and tempting.

Inuyasha noticed that there were several trees planted aesthetically around the garden, their careful placement made to fit naturally into the forest around them. This was noticeable because they all looked quite large and old. Sesshomaru stood near one of the younger looking trees, resting his hand gently on the bark. It was a large, lovely Cryptemaria tree, both graceful and strong. Kirara leaned lovingly against his shoulder looking up at the tree as well. Even though it was younger, Inuyasha was sure that the tree was at least 500 years old, probably older.

"What a beautiful tree." Kagome spoke once they had joined the couple by the aesthetic pool.

Sesshomaru nodded, continuing to gaze up at the vast branches and poetic sprays of the needles against the bright morning sky. "Every Lord of the Western Lands has come here with his mate over generations. After the public Ceremony of Mating they have their own ceremony here, where they plant a tree together to acknowledge and honour their bond. The trees stand as monuments, so even should our lands be taken and the palace burned to the ground, these trees will remain to remember us, and the most precious gift of all life, the gift of love."

"Th-that's beautiful." Sango breathed.

"Then this is the tree that Lord Inu No Taishou and Lady Saishoukora planted at their mating ceremony?" Miroku spoke, respectfully voicing it as a question even though it was clearly an observation.

Sesshomaru nodded again. "Your insight serves you well, Houshi."

"It's magnificent." Miroku spoke.

A slight smile briefly graced the handsome Lord's face. "I have always thought so." Then he turned to face the group, just as Oushiyokama and Kikyo, and Enju and Shishimaru arrived as well. "Come."

No one questioned him, and followed him to another part of the garden where a beautiful forest of Giant Bamboo spread a ways into the garden and then off into the surrounding wood. The foremost stems were tall and thick and old; Inuyasha sensed that they were over 100 years old, though the maximum one stem usually lived was about 120 years.

"This is the plant that the Princess Izayoi and Inu No Taishou planted on the day of their mating." Sesshomaru told them. "It was Lady Izayoi's request. Each Bamboo plant only lives for slightly over a century, a very mortal plant, as Humans are mortal, but it is part of a network deep down in the roots, which grows into forests, and it is a helpful plant, for it can be used for so many things that help sustain life.

Humans' lives are short, but the memories of their deeds are long, and like the Bamboo, they would choose to be remembered for their helpful and good deeds. That is what she hoped would always be remembered, even if she passed from this life."

He was clearly speaking to all of them, but his eyes were locked with Inuyasha's, who felt himself tearing up again, despite all his efforts to remain strong. "I wanted to show you this, Little Brother. Though the original plant has long perished, this forest has grown for over 200 years. Its plants have provided comfort, food and beauty to all within the palace, within the Western Lands themselves; and in honour of the Lady Izayoi, the lead plant remains uncut until its time of flowering brings its death at last. Then the wood is used for a project of particular value, importance or honour."

"What a beautiful legacy." Kagome breathed. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha pulled her against him automatically, holding onto her partly because he wanted to, but also to help sustain his own strength with hers, so gently and quietly given to him as always. "Thank you, Sesshou." He spoke quietly, but sincerely. "Thank you for showing me this."

_(There is much more that I will show you, Otouto; much more in this time we now have together. You will learn that you truly belong here.) _

Tears spilled over, despite Inuyasha's resistance, but only one or two before he chased them away in the sweet scented silk of Kagome's raven hair. Sesshomaru was addressing the rest of the group again. " There is much History that lives here. And today we will add more.

This is the first time in generations that Hanyos and Humans have been honoured as family and Lords to Daiyoukai lands by the Lord's Council. Normally, only the First Lords and their mates plant trees in this garden, but today I invite all of you to do so. This garden is often where the family comes to take their ease, for the hot springs are large enough for all members to soak and wash. Now it will be where our new legacy takes seed.

As we take our ease before the mating ceremony proceeds, discuss the trees that you wish to plant and your attendants will pass on your decisions to the gardeners. The trees will be waiting for us after the ceremony is concluded."

There was a stunned silence for but a moment, before the others began to attempt to thank the White Lord for his generosity and kindness, but Sesshomaru had already turned away. With little concern for formalities or modesty, he dropped his yukate at the side of the hot pools and descended naked and unconcerned, into the steaming water.

Though there were still some signs of the wounds he had sustained in his deadly and glorious battle with Yukinshuro, his body was flawless, and even some of the men found themselves gaping dumbly at his incredible beauty! As male and female shook themselves out of their dazes and surprise, and turned away blushing furiously, Kirara smiled slyly and followed her Lord's lead. Another round of involuntary gaping followed, before the stunned group understood the message that the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands were silently offering.

Inuyasha found that he was quickly able to follow, and Kagome took her cue from him as well, followed closely by Sango and Miroku. The children, completely unselfconscious and innocent, shed their garments easily and splashed joyfully into their young parents' arms. Rin was soon happily floating flowers in the incredibly fresh and deliciously hot waters, and Shippo laughed and splashed, and swam vigorously from one end of the spacious pools to the other. Kikyo soon followed, gently urging Oushiyokama into the hot soothing springs as well. Shishimaru and Enju were the last to relax and let themselves be drawn into the new informal atmosphere that was being set up within the family dynamics.

Despite the many cues Sesshomaru had given him, Inuyasha was still astonished by the new facets of his aniki's personality. For so long, Sesshomaru had been his cold and distant brother, the frightening and icy Lord of the Western Lands, who despised the very sight of him and treated him with contempt and even disgust. He was the epitome of his name "perfect cruellty;" the kind of person who attacked and mocked his only brother without mercy, and was so formal that you could probably ram a rod up his ass without breaking a sweat; who was so proud, that you almost expected the sun to rise over his head every damn morning!

How skillfully Sesshomaru had kept up that charade; how carefully he had concealed his true feelings deep in his cold, controlled core; how well he had protected his true soul.

The brother Inuyasha saw now was the one he remembered from his childhood: The slight, gentle smile; the deep sense of responsibility; the gentle teacher; the rock Inuyasha could always cling to when his own strength faltered. This was the brother who had protected him, who fed him from his own body, who kept him alive; who had loved him.

But there was more to his brother too. Here was a true Lord, who could be hard as well-tempered steel, or soft as the finest silk. He was a leader, who considered servants advisers and vassals as his family, and protected them with all he had; who was both feared and loved, and deeply respected, but who his people could trust; who earned their trust daily with his strength and quiet wisdom, despite his youth.

Here was a man who endured the formalities that he despised, for the sake and the safety of his lands and people, but preferred small intimate and informal meetings to overdone and showey displays of power and wealth. Here was a poised politician, who was perfect in ceremonies, but preferred the warmth of small gatherings.

Here was Inuyasha's heritage, his family; the brother he always knew he had deep inside; the brother who he would continue to follow as a mentor and a guide. Here was the man Inuyasha sought to be, and yet who showed him every day, that he himself had that capacity all along. Here was Inuyasha's blood. Here, was his soul.

The bath that followed was one of the most pleasant and relaxing ones the busy group had enjoyed for a while. It was wonderful just to relax in the warm waters and enjoy eachother's company.

Rin voiced their feelings freely. "This is so nice." She said. "Chichiue, Hahaue; we should do it every week. We should have a family day, just like this."

"A family day." Sesshomaru repeated, the slight, gentle smile showing briefly on his face. "Is that what we are?"

"Of course we are!" The child responded indignantly. "Chichiue, you said it yourself!"

"Well I think it is a wonderful idea, Umechan." Kirara laughed. "What say you, My Lord?"

Sesshomaru rubbed his smooth chin with mock thoughtfulness. "You _are _the first Princess of the Western Lands, Lady Rinjunseihi. Is this a decree then?"

The little girl raised her chin with pride and an adorable touch of childish stubbornness. "Yes." She spoke with firm resolve. "I, Princess Rin decree that every week, we will have a family day, and it will start just like this; a bath for the whole family, in the Lord's Garden."

Sesshomaru gestured with graceful and lordly elegance. "It is done then. From this day forth, one day a week is designated "Family Day." We shall work out the rules of this day with the joint council tomorrow."

He raised one silver eyebrow to the rest of the group, who were having great difficulty holding back their own smiles and laughter. "Do any here have any objections?" Heads were shaken solemnly all around. "It is official then." The White Lord declared. "The first of the new policies for our joined family lands has been made."

"Hooray!" Rin cheered. Then she threw her arms around her father with unabashed delight. "Thank you, Chichiue!" Then she hugged Kirara too. "Thank you for seconding my suggestion, Hahaue."

Kirara laughed warmly, pulling her little daughter close into her arms as well. "It was my pleasure, Plum Blossom."

Inuyasha found himself absolutely enchanted. Watching his brother's ease and warmth grow and develop, seeing his previously hidden sense of humor rising to the surface; feeling the pure joy and contentment that flooded down their link and into his own heart, was probably one of the best things to happen besides making love to Kagome. _"The more I get to know him, to see this hidden side of him; the more he reminds me of Tosan. The Daimyo is right. Father would be very proud of Sesshomaru, if he saw him now." _

_(And he would be proud of you too, Otouto.) _Inuyasha started and then shot a glare at his brother where the calm, golden eyes met his own. He would have to learn to shield his surface thoughts better, if this bond continued to deepen.

_(Would you stop that!) _He sent back, annoyed, but as his brother gave another brief smile, so fleeting that only Inuyasha saw it, and turned away again; Inuyasha felt his annoyance fading rapidly. How could he be annoyed when he finally had his brother back again? How could he possibly be angry when he had finally gained everything that he ever wanted: A place to really belong?

And so the bath passed peacefully and happily, but there were other things left to do, and then they would get a brief time to sleep, or however else they chose to occupy their time, before being prepared for the mating ceremony that would officially seal their bond in the Youkai world.

###########################################################

The first order of business was in one of the council chambers with a few of their highest level advisers standing by. It was a breakfast meet and greet for Koga, Ayame and the members of the Wolf tribes that would act as their witnesses at the Mating Ceremony, and later the negotiating party for the official treaty between their two peoples.

As the members of the tribes entered, Kagome recognized Ginta and Hakkaku, who travelled with Koga constantly. There was also another brown wolf demon, a female wolf, who appeared slightly older. Her hair was a deep gold and her eyes were violet. She wore a thin gold circlet hung with a brown tourmaline stone, a brown and yellow kimono with touches of violet to compliment her eyes, and like Koga, a full mantle of rich golden-brown fur. She was introduced as Mother Roiyouko.

Ayame's grandfather was here too, in Human form, which they had never seen. In this form he was a tall, broad-shouldered man, with short, thick hair in a single crest on top of his head, and a thick gray mustache. He had dark gold eyes and wore a blue and gray haorie and gray silk hakama's, a juban of gray and scarlet depicting a fang-like slash for a crest, and a red and blue obi.

Like Koga, Ayame and Mother Roiyouko, he wore a full flowing fur mantle, this one in silver. He also had a long, thick wolf's tail, and wore a blue-trimmed, silver chest-plate set with several deep-blue stones, and a silver helm-like headpiece about his brow. He carried a gray and blue hilted sword and went only by the name Gray Elder. He was really quite magnificent.

Besides Ayame, there were two other representatives for the Gray Wolf Tribes of the North. Both were warriors, handsome and rugged in appearance. One had green eyes and black hair, the other brown hair and silver eyes. They wore thin steel circlets and chest-plates and long thick cloaks of fur instead of full mantles. The dark-haired warrior's left cheek had a scar that cut from his temple to his jaw. Their names were Takana and Hitoru.

The last two groups to be represented were the tribes of the West and the South. Each sent three representatives: an Elder and two Alpha Warriors. The South's elder was another woman, Mother Shasura with black hair and golden eyes, and the two warriors were Shusoun and Keshi, who was another girl. Her hair was also black and her eyes were an enchanting green-blue. She was also granddaughter of the Elder and a princess, who had just come of age, so she was little over 15 human years in age. Of course in Demon years, she was considerably older; over a century in fact, though she still seemed very young. Like Ayame she had a flower that lent her its power. Hers was the poppy.

The West's Elder was the Red Elder and was auburn-haired and hazel-eyed, and probably hardly older than Sesshomaru or Koga. Like the Eastern tribes, their numbers, due to the devestation of Naraku's rampages, were fairly low, and all the older Alphas had been killed. His warriors were Kenka and Goru, and despite their diminished size, Inuyasha had to admit that the tribe made a good, strong showing of themselves. If their furs were slightly more moth-eaten and their fine garments slightly more worn, nobody paid it any mind, but to know that this up-coming alliance would serve them well.

They entered respectfully and bowed low, but very soon were drawn into the more informal atmosphere that Sesshomaru seemed to prefer. Once the treaty was being discussed and written up, things would become political and proper again, but now was just a time to talk and eat and get to know their new allies as friends.

It was a very pleasant meal, even though Koga and Inuyasha still seemed to be able to find endless things to fight about.

wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwm

The next order of business took place in the tea-room, for the Lady Urua No Yakiayoko was arriving at last, and Sesshomaru was determined to meet with her and assure her that Yukinshuro's dishonour would not reflect on her.

Inuyasha was not as eager to meet her, but he understood Sesshomaru's reasons for wanting the meeting, and she had certainly been doing her best to make up for her asshole brother's insults. Besides, the Robe of the Earth that she had sent would help protect Kagome, and Shippo was so thrilled with his new seis, that they should at least thank her for those gifts.

Still, Inuyasha was quite nervous as he waited in the tearoom for her party to arrive, but not as nervous as the two young Lion Demons, who she had also requested to see. He was glad that Kagome was here with him, as were Kirara, Kikyo and Enju, supporting Sesshomaru, Oushiyokama and Shishimaru.

Koshiku, Niechibaku and their attendants were there as well, including the two Kappa Chibai: Kasai and her sister Tenku, who now attended Kikyo and Enju; and the young crow demon, Kurai who attended Shishimaru. They were standing by to offer refreshments and rest to the soon to be arriving guests.

It was not long before two of the palace guards entered escorting the Eastern party, and their hosts rose to their feet as the moment arrived. The tall graceful woman that led the rest of the group was both very similar and completely different from her once powerful brother. She radiated the same kind of power as he did, only the energy was calm and grounded, and rich with dignity and propriety.

Her hair was the same deep black and was even worn in a similar topknot, though, while a good-sized knot of the raven tresses were secured on the top of her head, a fairly long portion still trailed down her back, suggesting that her hair was very long indeed. The long fall was wrapped in strings of small jade beads and a few tiny, exquisitely rendered wooden bear figurines. Her topknot was secured in kanzashi of green-winged moths and scented wooden combs as well as a fan ornament carved in a scene of the rising sun and, likely, her family Kamon. She did not prostrate herself, but her deep, elegant bow was the epitome of respect and grace.

She wore the same colors as her brother, evidentally the family colors, but her trim colors were an even deeper brown and aqua-blue. The only other difference seemed to be that while Yukinshuro had favored the brown of their crest colors, the Lady Yakiayoko seemed to favor the blue.

She also wore a chest-plate, only it was gold and much more simple in style than her brother's had been. She did not come armed, but fully and formally dressed. From her simple sapphire-blue silk hiyoku, to the lovely nagajuban decorated in blue morning-glories entwined with juniper and tiny brown birds, to her magnificent outer garments; everything was impeccable and elegant.

Her deep blue Irotomesode Kimono was scattered with white crepe myrtle blossoms while the border featured a mother and father bear, one being a moon bear, crouching protectively over their cubs. They were sheltered by juniper bushes, and logs entwined with more morning glory vines. Her uchikake mantle was mostly brown decorated with more bears, these with black and white fur; white crepe myrtle bushes, delicate spring-green ferns, and soaring blue birds. Her Kamon were embroidered in blue-shadowed gold.

She had markings on her face: orange boomarang-like peaks on each of her cheeks and the black mark on her forehead was three stars in an aesthetically appealing triangular arrangement. Her eyes were the same orange-hazel as her brother's as well, but in her case it appeared more like the warm honey-amber that so many noblemen praised.

Her beauty was something that would likely be praised as well, for it was quite breath-taking. She looked no older than Kirara or Kikyo, but there was an air of wisdom about her, which indicated that her actual age was much more advanced.

Standing behind the Lady of the East's right shoulder was another Bear Youkai with dark chestnut hair. He had two dark maroon streaks on his face smooth and wide, but nothing on his forehead. Still he was Daiyoukai and older, and his luminous honey-brown eyes turned affectionately towards The Lady, even as they too were cast to the ground in polite deference.

He wore deep brown and aqua with trimming of ivory and orange. He was dressed in a much more formal version of the style Sesshomaru wore when travelling, with the addition of a slightly trailing Tanzen Mantle. He also had a mokomoko-style fur growing from his shoulder, though it was much shorter and somewhat fuller than Sesshomaru's, and the same deep chestnut-brown as his hair.

Behind Lady Yakiayoko's left were two woman. One was a wild sheep Youkai, who still bore the curved horns of her full demon form in her humanoid form. She had blue eyes and bright yellow, jagged markings streaking her cheeks and a clover symbol in wine-red on her forehead. Her hair was a bright flaxen color, but her very curly fleece-like mokomoko, was white. She wore blue and gold trimmed in green and burgundy, and was dressed as Kirara had been at the arena battle, but with a regular split-hakama skirt, not the unusual _Haidate _that Kirara had worn.

The other was a Lynx Shoubai Youkai. She had no markings and her colors were gray and blue trimmed in white and orange. She was dressed as a Miko, but for the unusual colors, and she wore a leather and silk chest-plate as well. Her hair was a silvery gray, with two white streaks on either side of her face, and her eyes were a pale golden-brown. She appeared to be younger than the others, probably the same age as Kirara.

The final two members of the party were two younger youkai, standing on either side of the Lady. The first was a boy little more than 12 seasons in age, perhaps 13. He already had the marks of his first growth on his face. A single thin lightning-like streak in dark maroon graced each cheek and the back of each hand, and a smaller, more basic version of his mother's three-star symbol shone on his forehead.

He had long, thick black hair worn loose and flowing to the middle of his back, and the same gentle honey-brown eyes as the Bear Youkai at his mother's right shoulder. He also had a similar mokomoko fur to the older Youkai, but it was black.

He was dressed in formal style as well: Shatsu, juban and haorie, with sashiniki hakamas and a formal kataginu vest. He wore a flowing elaborately knotted obi and though he carried no weapons, it was clear that the sash was designed to hold them. He wore the same colors as the other Bear Youkai as well, with trimming of dark blue and orange and his most favored crest appeared to be slanted and jagged lines in pale colors, like beams of light, or lightning.

The last member, who bowed the most deeply, appeared to be a Shoubai Youkai, another cat. She was probably only slightly older than Inuyasha. She was also a Hanyo. Her hair was long and thick and a pale flaxen-gold color. It was secured in a miko-style tail down her back with bangs and thick pieces in front that framed a pair of graceful golden-furred Koneko ears, like a lynx's, tipped in black tufts of fur.

She had no markings on her face, but they could see two bright blue stripes on her left forearm. They were visible only because her flowing sleeves were folded back as a sign of humility. The markings were similar in form to those Kirara bore, but larger in scale, jagged and slightly thicker. It was also hard to miss the two luxuriant, flowing tails in the same pale gold as her hair and ears, that showed from beneath her trailing garments. They were each tipped in two slashes as well, these a deeper blue and smooth, but even larger in scale.

Her eyes were the palest aqua green and luminous in their beauty and her slender, clawed hands were graceful and well formed. Her body was as lithe and curvaceous as the delicately leafed birch branches that were her most favored crest, and though she was dressed as a courtier, she had the poise of a warrior. She favored the colors black and white, but her accent colors were the brown and blue of the Lady Yakiayoko and she honoured her in some of the other decorations that graced her beautiful delicate formal garments.

Right now the front pieces of her hair were brought back in graceful loops around her ears, and were wrapped in thin strands of white seed-pearls. Part of her hair, just above the flowing tail was gathered in a loose knot secured with jeweled pins and combs of pink coral, and pale green and white striated jade. The front pieces secured into the graceful bun with seasonal kanzashi of purple morning glories and sasuki grass and delicate skeletal renderings of birch leaves in silver and gold.

There were also two small jeweled Kanoko Dome in pale gold, onyx and white jade; and four beautiful orange poppies, which were natural, and remained fresh through the use of ingeneous water tubes made from bamboo, and wet raw silk. She also had two slender Kogai (sword) Ornaments in her hair. They were made of brass, scented wood and mother-of-pearl. The final touch was a delicate circlet about her brow. It was in the form of two slender gold chains strung with blue lapis and elegant copper sunbursts.

The unusual party remained in the doorway, bowing respectfully, until Sesshomaru gestured gracefully with one slender hand. "These Lords of the West recognize The Lady of the East and her party and welcome them to their council. Rise, Urua No Yakiayoko. Enter and be introduced."

At these words the Lady straightened gracefully and nodded her head in acknowledgement. "This UruaYakiayoko thanks the Lords of the West for their gracious greeting and enters in peace and humility." They entered the room completely now and were shown to their provided seats by the attendants.

Even so, they remained standing, even after their hosts reclaimed their seats. "Lords of the West." The Lady continued now. "This UruaYakiayoko presents her party for their indulgance." She indicated the second Bear Lord. "Her Lord's Brother, Uru No Tsukinissou."

Said Bearlord bowed deeply once again. "This UruTsukinissou is honoured to greet them in humility and service."

Then the Lady continued. "Two of this Lady's most trusted advisers." She indicated the sheep Youkai. "Hitsuji No Shiroina, High Counselor."

The dignified Seneschel bowed graciously. "This HitsujiShiroina is honoured to greet them in humility and service." She repeated.

Lady Yakiayoko indicated the Lynx Miko Youkai, "The Betsushikima, Lady Kogane, leader of the Western Phalanx."

The Lynx Miko took her turn to bow. "This Kogane is honoured to greet them with humility and service."

Then the Lady lay a graceful hand on the boy's shoulder. "Lords of the West, This UruaYakiayoko presents her son, Urutou No Genyumaro Wakasan, eldest son of Uru No Tuskiyuniro, now Prince of the Eastern Lands."

The handsome boy bowed beautifully. "This Prince thanks the Lords of the West for their greeting and acknowledgement, and returns them with deepest respect." His voice already seemed to be taking on it's mature timbre and he spoke with an elegant tone that reminded Inuyasha of Sesshomaru's at his age. He wondered if the early loss of his father had matured the boy earlier than usual, and felt an instant fellowship with him.

For the introduction of a prince, Sesshomaru returned the acknowledgement. "These Lords of the West welcome the Prince of the East, and accept his greetings with pleasure."

The boy withdrew with a proud smile on his young face, and the Lady brought forward the last member of the party.

"Lords of the West, This UruaYakiayoko presents her beloved daughter Nekomizu No Shanhi Amasan, now Second Princess of the Eastern Lands. She is the retainer This Lady offers in penance for her brother's great dishonour.

She is our most precious gift, who is equally skilled in the art of battle and protection, and the noble arts of dance, poetry and music."

All saw how the Lady's hand trembled slightly as she laid it gently on the girl's hair, and the sheen of un-shed tears that glimmered in her eyes. "We offer her now as a promise against any further dishonourable action and as a gesture towards peace and alliance between our two realms."

The beautiful ShouYoukai deferred deeply and gracefully, her exquisite garments pooling about her slender form as she knelt before them. Her lovely eyes were averted and dry, and without fear. She knew the promise she was offering, and she trusted them.

Her voice was as soft as the chimes that were rung in all the incredible ceremonies that they had been participating in. " The Second Princess of the East, this Shanhi, offers herself freely and with deepest respect." She spoke. "She thanks the Proud Lords of the West for their honour and grace. Gladly will she enter into their noble service."

Even Sesshomaru was enchanted by the maiden's grace and poise. "Nouen na." He breathed, then took her hand in a tender gesture to indicate that she could rise. She lifted her head, but remained kneeling before him.

Despite his reaction, Sesshomaru managed to retain his formal speech, though his voice was uncharacteristically soft. "Lady of the East, how did the Second Princess come to be in Her honoured care?"

Lady Yakiayoko bowed her head. "It is an unpleasant tale. Will the Lords of the West show This Lady indulgence?"

"Speak freely, Lady of the East." Sesshomaru replied.

Lady Yakiayoko bowed again. " This Lady rescued the Princess from her brother's bed when the maiden was little over ten seasons in age. He, who is now Nameless within our Realm, had murdered the child's sire, a rare ShouYoukai Nekomizu, for his pelt, and gave her Human mother over to his foul vassals for their pleasure.

They took her as a pack, like the foulest beasts of the Nether Hells. She died from the injuries and violation. Then He who has No Name took the Princess for his second prize and her Hanyo beauty. This Lady intervened directly before he stole her innocence with his black lusts."

Though she narrated these truths without unseemly ire, the formal tones could not conceal the anger that lay beneath the surface and still raged in her heart, and Inuyasha felt his own anger rise and burn as well. Was there no end to Yukinshuro's perversion? It was like a foul stink to sensitive inu noses, and no amount of washing could wipe it away.

Though Sesshomaru's expression hardly changed, Inuyasha could feel the anger and disgust towards Yukinshuro, that simmered in his cool soul. Their bond was being very telling of his brother's emotional storm.

Gracefully Sesshomaru rose and the others rose with him. Now he took Shanhi's hand again and drew her up as well, then gently guided her back into the arms of her adopted and heartbroken mother.

When he spoke this time, there was no formality in his words, but there was no doubt of the respect that he had developed for their guest. "Lady Yakiayoko, you impress me with your great honour and kindness. It is clear that your love for your beautiful daughter is deep and strong. We could not ask you to give her up, even with your best and honourable intentions.

We will gladly offer an alliance to you; it is clear that you and your people are truly worthy of our respect and trust. We can have the formal meeting once the celebration has ended. Until then, consider yourselves honoured friends to the Inushiro family. We gladly extend our friendship to you, and rooms within the family quarters, during your stay with us."

Tears filled the Lady's eyes, even as she maintained her poise. "Lord Sesshomaru, you honour us with your kind words. Despite the disgraceful acts of my brother, you offer not only forgiveness, but friendship. I do not know what to say."

"Say only that you will accept and remain as our honoured guests when the celebration is concluded."

The kind Lady took the young lord's hands and kissed them once in reverence before deferring briefly again. "I knew your father well, Lord Sesshomaru." She spoke. "Every thing about you and your brother breathes of his wisdom and strength. He was one of the most honourable and worthy of the great Inushiro Lords. You follow his footsteps well. We are honoured to accept your trust and friendship."

"What little I knew of Uru No Tsukiyuniro spoke well of his honour and worthiness Lady Yakiayoko." Sesshomaru now replied. "You do him honour, as does your son." The boy beamed even more with pride, gazing up at Sesshomaru with a very familiar expression of utter worship. "And you as well, Lord Tsukinissou."

The second Bearlord bowed gratefully. "That is a great compliment, Lord Sesshomaru." He replied. "You honour me deeply."

Now Lady Yakiayoko turned to Inuyasha. "Lord Inuyasha." She spoke. "My honourless brother never apologized for his violation and threats to you. I extend those apologies now. I am deeply ashamed of his actions and apologize profoundly to you, with all my heart."

Inuyasha panicked slightly, before he realized that he didn't have to reply formally. "It's all right." He replied, not totally surprised to find that he completely meant it. "It's over now, and he's gone. You shouldn't have to suffer for what he did any more. You don't even need to apologize; you never hurt me, Lady No Yakiayoko."

Her honey-amber eyes softened. "You speak with tact and grace, Young Lord. Inu No Taishou would be proud."

Once again Inuyasha was surprised how much her words moved him. "Thank you, My Lady. That means a lot to me." He managed to soothe his powerful emotions as Kagome snuggled against him once again in gentle support, and the Lady Yakiayoko smiled again before moving on.

Now she went over to Oushiyokama and Shishimaru and embraced them both tightly. "My dear boys." She whispered into their hair, tears in her eyes. "I rejoice that the two of you are free, honoured and loved; with beautiful mates at your sides. It is the least you deserve after all your suffering. I am so sorry about the pain you endured. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to to forgive, Hakubosan." Oushiyokama whispered softly. Shishimaru simply clung to her for a long, silent moment. Then Genyumaro and Shanhi came forward to embrace them as well. The embrace between Shishimaru and Shanhi was particularily tight, and there were a few gentle tears shed with soft nuzzles to the cheek before they parted. Shared suffering left lingering traces, even long after the dark deeds were done.

Once the moving greetings and tender reunions and meetings were passed, the visiting party finally took their seats and gratefully accepted the refreshments that were offered. Formality and awkwardness quickly faded to warmth and respect and thanks for the kind gifts.

The Royal families of the East and West began to see how much they truly had in common. The Lady's small but rich vassal-province in her brother's realm, was clearly run with much more wisdom and honour than he had displayed and all knew that the people that had struggled beneath Yukinshuro's rule would truly be able to see their lands as the Kingdom of the Rising Sun, now that No Yakiayoko was at the helm.

Her brother's great palace would soon return to its reputation of richness and joy, unnecessary and extraneous sections dismantled and redistributed to the people whose sweat and blood and tears had built it. Her own palace in her former realm would be shelter for many of the bereft families of the soldiers who had died in the treacherous attack, and the few families of Yukinshuro's former vassals that did not ascribe to their lost lord's base and greedy ways.

It looked like a new dawn was breaking in the East, and it was an allience that The Lords of the West would now gladly welcome. The entire meeting was a truly joyful precurser to the festivities that would soon follow.

**Interlude:**** The Knife of Treachery **

Kanna turned to look at the woman at her side and subtly shuddered. She was used to sensing souls; that was her power after all, but this creature had none. It confounded her slightly that the sensing of emptiness disturbed her so much; it had never done so before. What was happening to her? Ever since Father had killed her nee-san, she had been feeling so different. She had always been a void; nothing seemed to affect her, or touch her mind to distract from her missions or purpose, not like her Nee-san; always fighting, so defiant.

Father had punished her; so many times. He always brought Kanna in to watch; to that dark, dank room beneath the palace floors where cold earth soaked up the blood and poison and seed of his new moon nights and her punishments. Even when Kanna believed she should feel something, she never had. No matter how her sister was humiliated, restrained, hurt and violated; she had never felt pain, sympathy or empathy; not even fear. She hadn't shed a tear for her own sister, so why now did she shudder and quake for this one?

She hadn't known the woman well. Most of the interactions with her that Father did not handle personally, were given to Kagura; Kanna simply served as her father's window, so he could watch all that she did. She knew little about her, but the facts; She was a Kuromiko; a dark priestess who specialized in cruel and wasting curses, who had made a bargain with a minor demon to keep herself young and immortal. She had a vendetta against the other Miko, the one who became the walking dead, who her father had desired for so long, who he had created Muso to escape his feelings for.

She knew that the woman had white hair and dark eyes, so perhaps that was why she had been chosen; why her soul had been pulled out of the jewel and forced back into a body created once again from out of her father's flesh. They appeared as sisters, mother and daughter perhaps, but beyond that, she did not know her at all. Then why had her screams of agony disturbed her so much? She glanced at the creature one last time, and despite the unpleasant reactions, she returned to the night it had been created.

**Flashback**

She had awoken in the night to disturbing sounds. Not that she was not used to such things. Father and the Dark One; the Daiyoukai, enjoyed using her brothers for their dark pleasures; her older brothers Jaromaru and their new one; Jakan, who had her Nee-san's old clothes in the trunk of his room and let her come in and touch them.

They also sometimes hurt Kohaku, but her younger brothers seemed to indulge in that pleasure more often now. When they hurt Kohaku, she always woke up; the fear woke her up; fear and anger and sadness, always again and again. She knew those emotions now; she knew them well. She did not understand fully why they were so strong when Kohaku was being hurt, but it was always the same.

She'd sit and cover her ears, she'd feel the tears on her cheeks. "Stop it!" She would scream in her head. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" But her voice only ever came in a whisper, for fear that they would hear her and come to her. Jaromaru guarded her door faithfully, but if he was being used he couldn't protect her, and then she'd always fear that they would come. When she looked into the eyes of Hakudoshi, she felt fear too. Yes, she felt it strongly.

This night when she awoke, she at first feared that they were hurting Kohaku again, but this was not a boy's screams, not a boy's weeping that she heard. It was the screams of a woman. She had not heard such a scream for a very long time, and fear choked her almost as strongly as when Kohaku was being hurt. "Nii-san." She tried to call to her brother; perhaps he was outside the room, but like always when this fear hit her, her call came out only in a whisper. She struggled against the fear, fought with her voice, forced it out. "Nii-san!"

It was not much louder; she could never seem to get it to come out loud enough when the fear choked her throat, but it would be loud enough for him to hear. He had sharp ears; if he was outside her door, he would hear her and come in.

The scream came again and cold horror shuddered through her, she gasped as she felt the tears on her face again. She put up her hand and touched the salt-wet drops with a certain amount of shock. Even now their emergence still surprised her. "Nii-san!" Yes, that was louder; she was always able to speak louder with her tears. Still, he did not answer her. He wasn't there; he would have come if he was outside her door.

"Who are they hurting?" She whispered the question even as her thoughts formed it. More tears streamed down her cheeks. "Who are they hurting?" She spoke it louder, but still soft. She didn't want Hakudoshi to hear, anyone but Hakudoshi; even Moryomaru would have been preferable to him.

No answer, only the distant screams rising again, and now sobs shook her young chest. She only cried like this for Kohaku, but that was helpless crying, this felt, _different. _Suddenly she needed to know. "Who?" She gasped "Nee-san?"

Before she knew it she was stumbling to the shojii, sliding it open. He was not there, but neither was anyone else. In the empty hall she could hear the screams echoing through the castle's dark, forbidding rooms. She knew where they were coming from; the Chamber below the floors! "Nee-san! Stop!"

Tears nearly blinded her, sobs shook her; but she could only think to find that room, to see the woman who screamed so agonizingly. "Who are you?" She was rounding the hall where the entrance hid, behind the false panel; a tiny hidden store-room with a door in it's floor. The light was brighter here, warmer. Torches lit the walls in ghostly, blood-red shadows; she would be there soon.

"Sweet Kami! Stop her!" A voice; Brother Jakan's voice.

"Kanna! NO!" Arms closed around her; strong young lithe arms. She knew those arms, but she struggled against them anyway.

Tears poured down her face. "Who are they hurting?" Her voice was clear and loud now, louder than it had ever been before. "NEE-SAN!!"

"Kanna, please! You don't want to go down there, please." The strong, slender arms tightened their hold on her as she heard the young familiar voice plead with her. She felt warmth; the warmth of skin, the soft roughness of cloth. Kohaku! Kohaku was holding her. She focused her streaming eyes. He was wearing his familiar blue and white shitaki, his dark head pressed against her shoulder as he held her. "Please Kanna." He repeated.

His warmth, she felt his warmth; she couldn't feel his warmth when he wore his armor. When Father had first put the shard in his back, she hadn't felt warmth from him either. He was like that Miko, a walking dead man; alive only by the power of the jewel, but that had changed. His heart beat of its own free will now, his skin was warm, his breath soft against her cheek. She had tended his wounds enough to know that he had changed. He was alive again, and when life came back to him, her father had started to hurt him. Until then, he was as untouched as she.

The strange swirl of her thoughts confused her, but the screams had stopped and in that, in the warm, tight hold of Kohaku's arms around her, she found her ease. She saw Brother Jakan come closer, and now Jaromaru, her Aniki, emerged from the storeroom, guarding the way, holding back the horror again, for a little while at least.

The fear disappeared, but in the relief there was sorrow. Another was here; someone else for them to hurt; a sister this time; a sister like Kagura, her Nee-san. Kanna put her head down on Kohaku's strong young shoulder and let the tears flow free.

** End Flashback**

But it had not been a true sister. Yes, she had the flesh of their father, but the soul was old. It came from the jewel, trapped there through the woman's own greedy actions, for her foolish bargain with Father. She had died, but her soul had been drawn in, and it remembered her father's actions as treachery. She had resisted them with all she had, not grateful for the new body, the new chance to grasp freedom again.

She had not relented, not until she hung tortured and broken from the wall, her flawless skin torn, her wrists raw. Her blood, her new Demon's blood, ran down the lush feminine body, stained the flawless sheen of her white skin to red; and soaked once again into the cold dirt of the floor.

Even now they did not trust her to carry out the mission, so they had drawn this creature out of her, a living construct pulled out of the essence of her new body, but without a soul; a Demon puppet, a golum, that did as it was told without fail. Meanwhile, the twins were entertaining the Kuromiko today. Knowing what they were capable of, Kanna doubted that she would resist much longer. But until she complied, Kanna had this creature as company.

Kanna looked at it again. It's beauty was flawless, the hair and eyes changed to match the new changes her father had made on Kanna, with just the right variety so that they didn't appear as clones, but relatives. Their hair was attractively coiffed, the flowers in Kanna's hair new and fresh. Her "sister's" hair was elegant, pretty, but simple, and their clothing spoke of a family that was well off, but still easily within the common caste; the headman of a small relatively prosperous village, perhaps.

People of this social standing were not of the caste that would be invited to the mating ceremony of a Lord of the Realm, but they would be invited to partake in the feastivities in the palace's outermost grounds: the village still contained within the protective walls, but not counted among the palace's residents.

A large portion of the village's residents, however; would be employed within the palace walls, and would have direct access to the private ceremonial hall. Those of the caste that they were emulating, the headmen and wealthy small landholders, also offered gifts to the Royal Family in such times of celebration. If the gift was one that the family favored, the village who had offered it, would likely be rewarded in some meaningful and valuable way, and increase the status and honour of all its residents. Many such people were arriving today, and considering the exotic beauty all Youkai possessed, the two of them did not stand out in any unusual way.

Still they would not be able to travel all the way to the village. The corrupted aura that the golum radiated would be too easily detected that close to the palace, where the protective shields were strongest. Even with their power lowered by the laws of hospitality, it would still be strong enough, and due to an unusual incident, an act of dishonour; they had also been increased to stronger than the usual fare.

Well, there would be another act of treachery soon enough, but the problem remained on how to deliver the instrument. Certainly Kanna herself could travel all the way to where the gifts were being collected. Her lack of a demonic aura, the purity her father seemed to seek to preserve in her, confounded any shield or barrier with negligible ease, but going so close to the palace, even with the changes her father had wrought on her, even with clothing that was not pure white, there was still a chance that she would be recognized.

Besides, a lone child coming to deliver a gift? Unless she was known within the palace or village, she would raise too much attention and possibly even suspicion. The Demon world knew enough of the progress of years their kind possessed. A youkai retained the body of a child well into the years where a Human would be rendered infirm and venerable; even a three season's old child had enough experience to be devious.

The golum sensed the increased security and hissed nervously. "It burns, Mistress; it bites at Tsubaki's skin! The shield is too strong; if Tsubaki was human she could slip in there. Yes! Why was she remade Youkai? The shield stops her."

"A Human would be stopped too." Kanna whispered "They would not be allowed to pass unless they were known by the Lords." Even as she spoke, she was already searching, scanning; attempting to find a solution to their dilemma.

Then she saw the grounds. Yes! Here was the solution: the meadows and small inner rice-patties and fields. There was land around the village, still within the walls of the palace, still protected from the thick forests and rocky mountains just beyond. It was hardly patrolled at all during the day; the watch-posts were small and well-scattered; and unless they were assigned to the palace watch, the soldiers were relaxed and less vigilant. And yet there were people out here, still, gathering food and other things for the celebration, and tending to the realities of their livelihood that could not rest just because their rulers wished to celebrate. A very slight smile graced the pale child's lips as she reached within the folds of her kimono and drew out her mirror. _"Father will be proud." _

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Glossary:

_Uru No Tsukiyuniro_: This is the name of Lady Yakiayoko's former husband. "Uru" is a made up term that I based on the Latin word for bear "Ursa," as he is a Moon Bear Youkai. "Tsukiyuniro" combines the name of the Shinto Moon God, Tsuki-Yuni and "ro" which can be a suffix that means "son of." Thus the name could be translated as "Son of the Moon."

_Hitsuji_: This is the first part of one of Lady Yakiayoko's advisers names. It means "sheep," and since she is a Sheep Youkai, I thought it appropriate.

_Kogane_: The name of Lady Yakiayoko's second advisor. It means simply "gold." It seemed a good name for a Miko warrior.

_Shanhi_: The name of Lady Yakiayoko's adobted daughter. It combines a word for beautiful "Shan" with one for light "Hi," so a rough translation could be "Beautiful light," which seems to fit well.

_Nouen na_: I also have to thank Izzanami for this one. Once again she uses it in her story "Otouto and Aniki." According to her much superior knowledge of the Japanese language, the words mean "enchanting" or bewitching." Sesshomaru speaks the words in her story too. In her story, he is speaking about Inuyasha, and I found the sound of it to be so beautiful that I just had to use it in my own story. Thank you Izzanami for your wonderful knowledge and insights.

_Hakubosan_: This is the title Oushiyokama uses to address Lady Yakiayoko. It is a very respectful term for Aunt, though not as formal as Hakubosama, or maybe Hakuboue, though I have no idea if that combination of titles even exists in the Japanese language.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Well, my friends; that's another chapter done. Thank you once again to all my reviewers Nightstar28, KazunaPikachu, Murasahki-Chan, xLittleBlackStarx, FallenAngel699, and Dare1979. You guys just keep me going and going and you mean everything to me. **

**Thank you to Izzanami for her wonderful inspirations and her kind consent for allowing me to make use of them. **

**And thank you to all my readers. I love you for being out there and sticking with me. I hope this story continues to live up to your expectations. **

**Until next time. **

**DoS**


	24. A Celebration Concluded

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Kanna, Sesshomaru, Kirara or any of the original characters of this Anime/Manga series. They are the property of Rumiko Takehashi and are used here without permission. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not intended for profit of financial gain in any way. **

**I do own Shanhi, Lady Yakiayoko, Nissotsu and any of my own original characters or ideas that appear in this fic, so be respectful and give credit if you ever want to use any of them in your own stories. Thank you for reading. **

Summary: This chapter has a lot of fluff and sweetness in it, a bit of a break in all the intense emotion and such, but it does lay the groundwork for other things to come, so you may want to read it anyway. Enjoy, things aren't always going to remain so peaceful. I promise you, there is some serious action coming up soon. Until then, I hope that the appearance of Lady Urua No Yakiayoko has made up for my past maligning of bears and their honour because of that scumbag, Yukinshuro. I owed beardom a serious absolution after that one! Anyway, on with the chapter.

Note: Inuyasha's Youkai voice makes an appearance in this chapter again. Though many of us authors make use of this tactic, I first found this version: the feral and primitive quality Youkai voice shown in bold print and Inuyasha's more "civilized" reply in itallics, in Ladywyrm's story "My Brother's Uke." It can be found on this site, but unfortunately her writing here has been put on hold indefinitely due to some tragedies in her life. I hope she will return soon, as her writing is very compelling and good. Good luck, Sister; I hope things brighten up for you again soon.

**Chapter Twenty Three:**** A Celebration Concluded **

The morning continued to be peaceful and relaxing, and would have still more surprises in store for the royal families of the East and West. After the formal meeting between the two leaders, the rest of the family was able to join them, though Kikyo and Oushiyokama slipped away almost right afterwards to return to the privacy of their little guest cottage in peace.

Genyumaro was absolutely delighted with the little kit who had received his treasured seis and soon he and Shippo were sparring quite vigorously, while Rin, who had taken almost immediately to the enchanting Shanhi, and she to her, sat happily in her lap and watched them with wide, admiring eyes.

Inuyasha had to admit that the young prince was a good sparring partner for Shippo. He was careful, but not overcautious, offered guidance with fun and enthuisiasm; and yet he pushed Shippo just enough that he had to keep increasing his skill to keep from getting bowled over. Inuyasha found, once again memories from his childhood rising to the surface; pictures of Sesshomaru practicing with his own weapons, and the grace and poise that he had already displayed at that age. Young Genyumaro really did remind Inuyasha of his brother. Of course, the two boys did not spar with true weapons, just weighted bokkans of wood and bamboo, even though the Eastern Party did have their weapons returned to them. Genyumaro's Daisho was two wakasashis and a kagaguri, and his skill in two-weapon Kendo impressed even Sesshomaru.

"They seem very much like you and Lord Inuyasha during your childhood, Lord Sesshomaru." The Lady ventured.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly in response. "Closer in age, but yes; perhaps. It would not be amiss to have further visits to allow the two of them to train together. Your son seems to have a gift for teaching."

"You honour me, Lord Sesshomaru." She spoke.

Kirara was watching Rin and Shanhi interact. "It seems that both your children have bonded with our own." She spoke. "Our little princess seems quite taken with yours."

"Rin is drawn to those with gentle and virtuous souls." Sesshomaru spoke. "She is a spiritual child with strong instincts"

"Again your words fill me with pride, My Lord." The Lady spoke. "Even more so, as the child's instincts drew her to you, in the first."

Sesshomaru's voice held a soft wonder in it that Inuyasha had only begun to hear, and treasured. "I did not realize how I needed her until she came to me."

It was at this point that Issasegare and Nissotsu, Niechibaku's two sons entered the garden bowing low in respect. They were coming to fetch Shippo, as there was to be a hunt to bring more delights to the banquet table tonight. It would be Shippo's first, which he was even more excited about, since he now had a proper hunting jacket, the karikinu that was his new "Robe of the Fox."

"Milords." Issasegare spoke. "We have come to fetch Prince Shippo, for the morning hunt."

Inuyasha grinned. "You ready to go, Shippo?"

Shippo looked a little nervous. "Are you coming with me, Tosan?"

"Believe me, Shippo; there ain't nothing I would rather do, but there's no telling how long it will be. I need to be here for when they want to stuff me into my formal clothes again for the ceremony."

"Such contempt, Little Brother." Sesshomaru spoke. "After all my trouble to teach you the gentle ways of civilization, you still remain a barbarian."

"And this is our mating ceremony, _Inuyasha_." Kagome spoke in a familiar dangerous tone. "I'd think that you would be more enthusiastic about the prospect."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha, immediately started to bristle. "Look, I never said that I---" He broke off when he saw the humorous twinkle in both their eyes, however subtle it might be. "Keh." He finally growled "I think it's pretty damn noble of me to put up with all this, knowing how much grief you both give me everyday."

Kagome felt a stab of desire through her light mood, when she beheld the familiar and enticing flip of his long hair and the straight and tall line of his strong, sleek back. The rest of the group was joining in the warm laughter of the familiar and light-hearted atmosphere of family and friends, when Nissotsu and Shanhi happened to look up at the same time.

Their eyes met, and like in a romantic movie, Kagome saw the realization strike. Of course with Youkai, it was more than the whole sometimes ridiculed "love at first sight." For a Youkai the bond was visceral and completely certain, a joining of Youkai souls as each recognized the other as their destined life-companion; their mate.

Kagome had to admit that she was a little envious of the certainty. How long had it taken her and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku; to recognize their destiny in each other?

Nissotsu's hands trembled and he was on his knees before her in an instant, the hazel eyes, so much like his father's, locked on her. Her beautiful eyes were wide, thunderstruck as they looked back into his, in wonder and awe.

She might very well stare. Even among all the handsome Youkai that Kagome saw everyday, Nissotsu could stand up to them in the looks department. Though he had his father's eyes, he did not have his red hair, that feature seemed to have gone to his older brother. His hair was the softest fawn brown one could imagine.

While his brother's hair was thick and somewhat wild in it's full, shoulder-length and heavy locks, Nissotsu's was smooth and straight. He wore it down to the small of his back in a style somewhat reminiscent of a Miko's tail, bound with rough sinew and ornamented tastefully in feathers.

Both he and Issasegare had markings on their faces, even though their father did not. They were in the form of mask-like streaks across their eyes. Nissotsu's were a pale brown gold, like sand, adding a richness of color and depth to his eyes. They were two horizontally oriented triangles, the peaks pointing towards his slim, aquiline nose, slightly more delicate in shape and size than his brother's.

He also had several white rings about his wrists and forearms, visible because his trailing sleeves had been folded back and tightened using the convenient lacing around the edge, so that they would not interfere with the firing of his bow. He had a tail, like his father and his brother. It was slim, but full and the same color as his hair, ringed in white.

He wore a green karikinu trimmed in a crest of brown cattails, green _sashinuki hakama _and finely tooled leather kiahan over his tabi and _waraji_. A brown fur kataginu vest served as his armor, but like all those who served the Inushiro Lord, he wore red and white somewhere. In Nissotsu's case it was his layered shitaki and shatsu. As he gazed at the beautiful Neko Hanyo, his eyes glimmered with what might have been un-shed tears.

"Can I truly be so fortunate?" He breathed. "A beauty of such caliber and of the exalted Shoubai caste? What is your name, Enchanting One?"

Her voice caught with her wonder and his reverent compliments. "Shan-Shanhi." She finally breathed. "And what is His name; my gallant groom-to-be?"

"Nissotsu." He replied. "And it is This Nissotsu, who should address Her with respect, Glorious Princess." His hand had automatically reached out to take hers, and somewhat oblivious to the breathlessly enchanted child in her lap, his other hand reached out automatically to softly caress her cheek.

A soft laugh caused the soft green eyes to sparkle. She covered his gentle hand with her own and leaned into his touch, while her other hand reached out to touch his face as well. "I never much liked the formal language." She spoke softly.

His soft smile lit up his face. "Neither did I." He replied. Then as one, they leaned into each-other for a deep, tender kiss.

The enchanted silence of the surprised group was characteristically broken by Issasegare, who had inherited much of his father's mischievous personality. "Well _he's _going to be utterly useless for the rest of the day." He spoke crossing his arms over his strong, armored chest. "It seems I need to find a replacement for my smitten otouto, in the hunting party."

At this, young Prince Genyumaro spoke up. "I would be honoured if you would allow me to join you. May I, Oksama?"

"If their leader agrees, Sai." His mother replied.

"We would be delighted of your company, Young Prince." Issasegare replied. "You are probably twice the hunter that sentimental dreamer ever was."

Either Nissotsu was used to his brother's good-natured ribbing, or he was too caught up in the discovery of his new mate, as he didn't even dignify the teasing comment with a glance . Issasegare looked at him with jovially sad eyes and tsked tragically, shaking his head.

Genyumaro, meanwhile kissed his mother softly on the cheek and Shippo hugged both Inuyasha and Kagome before leaping quite willingly onto the young prince's shoulders. His earlier hesitation vanished with the ensured company of his exciting new friend.

Issasegare bowed in deference to his superiors. "My Lords, My Ladies." And at their nods of acknowledgement, departed taking his two young apprentices with him. Kagome resisted the urge to call out a plea to Shippo to be careful and instead reached out and slipped her hand into Inuyasha's.

Their thoughts joined in the meeting of their eyes and he softly squeezed her small hand in reassurance. "He'll be fine, Kagome."

Rin, meanwhile; had tactfully slipped from Shanhi's lap and climbed into Kirara's instead, giggling happily as the two newly made mates moved even more close together and continued gazing into each-other's star-struck eyes.

"It seems that I will have a retainer in _your _court, Lady Yakiayoko." Sesshomaru spoke quietly.

(Since Shanhi outranks Nissotsu, he will go to her home instead of she to his)

"And our connection will not only be one of alliance, but family; Lord Sesshomaru." She replied.

"It is a good omen." Uru No Tsukinissou spoke. And with that statement, everyone had to agree.

**Interlude:**** Innocent Sabotage**

She was a tiny slip of a girl, barely four seasons in age. Tenshinran was yet too young to be of any great use, but she loved her Lords, and wanted very much to help make their important celebration wonderful.

Then her mother, one of the cooks in the kitchen, gave her and other girls who wanted to help, the perfect suggestion. Flowers from the heat-huts and gardens were all very well, but there was greater beauty in the improvised and imperfect, so she had sent them out into the surrounding meadows to gather wildflowers and grasses for the festive arrangements. Her little basket of blooms would be a wonderful gift, but now she had a chance to deliver an even better one.

She had just about filled her basket when she caught sight of two individuals watching her. They were two females, a graceful woman and a pretty girl, slightly older than she. Their garments and the careful styling of their violet-trimmed silver hair, indicated that they were of higher rank than she. They were not of her village, but likely from one of the wealthy land-holders in the Realms, or perhaps from the family of a village headman. She was slightly surprised to see them out here in the meadows. Would they not be among the crowds taking their pleasure in the festival being held in the village?

The girl smiled at her warmly. "Hello, sister."

"Hello." The child answered innocently. Then realizing that she was being rude, she bowed politely. "Are you lost? Can I take you to the village?"

It was the woman, who answered, though her smile was not quite as warm as her younger companion's. "We have already been to your village, Child and partaken of the festival. We simply were drawn to the beauty of your meadows. Your Lords keep their lands well."

Tenshi was delighted and bowed in gratitude. "Thank you. That's very nice of you to say."

"The festival was nice as well." The girl spoke. Her voice was very soft. "I bought a pretty new mirror there." Tenshinran was slightly envious. She had always wanted a mirror, but she could not yet afford such a luxury. "Do you know?" The girl continued. "In the best mirrors, when the sun hits the glass just right, you can see the design on the back reflected in the mirror. Would you like to see?" (1)

Tenshi's envy vanished with her eagerness. "Oh! Yes please!"

Her kind new acquaintance drew out a slender, silver mirror. "Look into my mirror." She said. "And you will see it. It's the pattern of plum blossom and some birds." Eagerly Tenshi, searched the glass for the promised image. Her vision blurred slightly, and she felt almost a tugging at her mind, like her mother used, to call her when she was too far away to be reached by her voice. The strange sensation vanished as the girl spoke again. "Do you see it, Tenshinran?"

Tenshi had a brief moment to wonder how the girl had known her name. She did not recall giving it to her, but soon her wonder vanished with delight as she beheld the picture in pale translucent shadows of light, slowly shine into view. "I do! I do!" She exclaimed. "Oh it's so pretty; it's like a little magic world!"

It was enchanting. She could almost see the flowered branches waving softly in the breeze; the pale, bright petals breaking loose and drifting down to pool in fragrent rivulets on the ground below. She could see the birds fluttering gaily about, perching briefly on the flowery twigs before taking to the air again.

"Tenshinran we need your help." The woman spoke.

Tenshi could almost scent the delicate fragrance on the wind. "Of course." She replied.

"We lost ourselves in the joy of the festival and the beauty of your meadows, and forgot about the gift we wished to deliver to your Lords to honour their bonding with their mates."

Tenshi could almost hear the soft twittering of the birds as they flitted playfully about the pretty branches. "That's too bad. They've taken the gifts inside now."

"Yes it is quite a shame. Ours was such a lovely gift, truly worthy of the beauty and honour of our Great Lords. We thought to return to your village and offer it towards those delivered after the ceremony, but our father is ill and we dare not linger here longer. We must return to him."

The child's voice came again. "Can you not almost feel the soft petals falling into your hair, brushing your cheek?"

Tenshi giggled. "Oh, yes. They tickle, like snowflakes."

"You can go directly to the ceremonial chamber. Can you not, Tenshinran?" The child asked, perhaps with a touch of envy in her voice.

It pleased Tenshi that she had a privilage that the higher caste girl envied and she smiled modestly. "Oh, yes. They are still setting it up now. I can go in and out as much as I like."

"Can you feel the breeze?" The child spoke. "There is a tamer bird there, see? A tiny chickadee."

"I do see it!" Tenshi laughed. "It's so cute!"

"Someone must have been feeding it over the winter. It's hopping closer to you; you might even be able to touch it."

Tenshi reached out her finger towards the tiny feathered beauty, and watched as it landed on her finger. "It perched on my finger!" She exclaimed, delighted.

"Of course it did, because it senses the goodness inside you." The child replied. "You will help us, won't you?"

"Of course." Tenshi replied happily, gently letting the little bird fly free again.

"Take our gift to the ceremonial chamber, Tenshinran. We so want to present it at the auspicious time. Father was counting on us, and we do not wish to disappoint him."

"I could do it." Tenshi confided. "I will be very quiet and careful, and if any grown-ups see me, I can tell them that it fell out of one of the baskets."

"How clever of you." The child spoke with delight. "We do so want it to be a surprise."

"You can count on me." Tenshi replied proudly.

"Here it is." The beautiful lady handed her a flat thin package wrapped in a lovely length of woven silk. She could feel the soft rustle of the bamboo matting that protected the gift beneath the slick cloth. "You must be careful with it."

"I'm very careful." Tenshi replied proudly. "Mamma already lets me help her with the big serving platters at Milord's meal-times."

She didn't remember exactly when she said goodbye to her two new friends, but she did know that she had an important mission to accomplish. Now she could really help make her Lords' celebration wonderful.

Kanna watched as the innocent girl skipped gaily towards the palace, the purified puppet mirror held tightly against her breast. Her little basket of posies lay forgotten in the grass at Kanna's feet. She turned her mirror back towards her own face, carefully wiping away the cloudy illusion she had painted for the child's ensnarement. She sent her words directly into the glass. _(It is done, Father.) _

She felt his pride in her caress her mind in the loving approval that she had come to desire so deeply. It seemed to fill her whole body, teasing deeper, secret areas that made her catch her breath. _(Well played, My Flower. How delightfully wicked to make a naive child be the messenger of our treacherous invasion. Now bring your comely companion and return quickly. Her avatar is ready to comply, and the longer you linger, the greater your chance for discovery.) _

_(As you command, Father.) _His velvet laughter caressed her inside as she and the Tsubaki golum turned their feet towards their return path. Kanna basked in her Master and Sire's approval and only wondered slightly at the strange feeling of regret that seemed to linger in the darker corners of her mind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Inuyasha woke slowly up in the early afternoon peace of a shared chamber, and sighed contentedly at the soft warmth of Kagome beside him, still entwined from their pleasures of the late morning. Her skin felt so good against his own, smooth and fragrant and sweet. The black silk cascade of her hair pooled among the pillows and over his shoulder and chest and whispered against his cheek with her gentle movement as she snuggled closer. Joy and peace filled him. Forever; he could stay like this; forever.

He carefully manuevered his body so that he was leaning up against the pillows and the padding on the wall and pulled her gently into his arms so that he could hold her and still watch her sleep. She was so beautiful, her lovely face a vision of peace and innocence. She _was_ innocent, even after all she had seen and experienced, there was still a purity and innocence to her. A fierce surge of protectiveness washed through him, causing him to pull her even closer. She was his, now and no matter what happened he would give his life to keep that innocence and purity in tact. _"I just pray I'm strong enough, Kagome." _

_**"Why worry? No worry! We strong! We Youkai! We keep beautiful mate safe!" **_

_"We're Hanyo, not Youkai, ya jerk. Don't get all overconfident on me, or we'll mess up." _

_**"Hanyo, Youkai! Same thing. We Youkai, we strong. Rip! Tear! Kill any who hurt our mate!" **_

Inuyasha was surprised to feel the marks on his face flare back into existence again, along with a surge of his youki that almost made his head spin. Strength filled him in a wild energy and he knew that his eyes were starting to bleed red, as his claws lengthened. He placed one hand to his face and felt the marks burn, as he sent his thoughts back into his raging mind.

_"For once we agree, ya psycho, so calm down; will ya? We sure as hell won't be protecting her like this!" _

_**"Yes." **_He felt the wild energy subside and his Youkai settled back down with a mollified air. _**"We strong. We protect our mate."**_

The marks on Inuyasha's face faded, and he was left stunned and amazed. He had never been able to push his Youkai back down that easily before. Tentatively he called on yet another new power, reaching his mind out questioningly to his brother's. Surely Sesshomaru had felt that. He hoped that he wasn't interrupting anything as he carefully formed his thoughts into a single question. _(Was that part of our bond, Sesshomaru?)_

The reply flowed back smoothly, though Inuyasha sensed the lingering traces of mazed pleasure and recent ecstasy lacing his brother's powerful mind. _(Yes, Otouto. Our bond makes you able to better control the feral side of you, but I sense there is more at work here. We will talk to Jenjiya after the celebration.) _

Inuyasha was proud that he'd managed to use the bond to his advantage. He also couldn't help a little mischievous pleasure that he might have just missed catching Sesshomaru at a somewhat compromising moment. He was once again taken off guard, when his mind opened up to another memory as that thought drifted through his head.

_He was probably in his twenty-third year, but that was only equivalent to a Human child of five. He remembered that his brother had been sadder for these past few years, though he didn't know why; something to do with their uncle, Inu No Kuroshirou. Perhaps it was the reason that their Uncle had not come to visit them for many years now. _

_When Inuyasha asked people where he was, he noticed that they reacted badly, some cursing the "Black Dog,"and saying that they were well rid of him. Inuyasha was still a naive child by Youkai standards, but he had over a score of years under his belt, and already was beginning to take up practice in both Kempo and Kendo. He was not quite as oblivious as many thought he was. _

_He knew that his uncle had done something, something very bad, and that it had involved his Aniki. He knew that his uncle was the one they cursed and called "Black Dog," even Tosan did, saying that he had "no name"among the family any longer. Inuyasha was pretty sure his father had sent Otouji away, maybe even killed him, though, the future difficulties he and Sesshomaru would have not withstanding; it was so emotionally traumatizing to kill your own flesh and blood, that it rarely happened, so perhaps not. Inuyasha didn't much think about it, besides to get angry that his uncle might have dared hurt Sesshomaru. _

_He knew that Sesshomaru had struggled with nightmares, and it scared him to see his strong, cool brother so frightened, but Inuyasha could still make him smile. Often they would go out together to the meadows around the castle and spar, then sit back and stare together at the sky as they rested, searching for pictures in the clouds. _

_Sometimes at night they went out and watched the stars that way too, since his Aniki was strong and could protect them both well. Inuyasha would drape his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and rest his chin on his Aniki's shoulder and Sesshomaru would smile again. Even though it was sadder now than when they were younger, it was still warm; the same slight, gentle smile that Inuyasha loved. _

_Sometimes, just before he went to bed, Inuyasha would "tuck Sesshomaru in," with a kiss and Sesshomaru would laugh and ruffle his hair and tell him that that was sure to keep the bad dreams away. Inuyasha would go off to his bed quite happy and content. So far his "tuck ins" had never failed, at least according to Sesshomaru. _

_Another time the two of them escaped the palace to work out in the fields, was when there were guests. Even though Sesshomaru was older and calmer than Inuyasha, he still found himself easily bored by the formal atmosphere and interactions of visitations. While, as oldest son and heir, he couldn't be free for the entire time, Sesshomaru always managed to take some chance to escape for their workouts. Since it could be seen as a training exercise for Inuyasha, he was given a little more leeway. _

_On this day they had received a visit from some of the Inushiro family's closest allies, who had a daughter about the same age as Sesshomaru. Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru and their ally's daughter were friends, in fact he had memories of them being quite good friends. Inuyasha had liked the daughter too; he thought she was very pretty and she was always nice to him, but it was clear that she and Sesshomaru had something much more special between them. _

_He also remembered that they hadn't been around to visit quite as often in these past few years. Today, Inuyasha had been in and out of the room, long enough to get gentle tickles and kisses on his cheek from the women, and affectionate ruffles of his hair from the men. He was, unfortunately, not able to escape the slightly less welcome pinching of his cheeks by the family matriarch either, but he also noticed that Sesshomaru seemed particularly restless and uncomfortable today. _

_Inuyasha decided that it was up to him to "rescue" his brother from the company, so right around the time Sesshomaru usually slipped out for their "training sessions," Inuyasha went to fetch him. Following his nose, he was somewhat surprised to note that Sesshomaru and the girl had already slipped away from the rest of their families. That was even better. Now he would have two companions to play with. He followed their scent to a garden he knew quite well. Most called it the "Garden of Moonlight." Known for it's blue and silver plantings and the Fuji Cherry Tree that sheltered the private hot pool there; a rare breed, with white blossoms instead of the usual dark pink. _

_As Inuyasha entered the garden through its single bamboo fence, he stopped in astonishment. Sesshomaru and the maiden were clasped in a very tender embrace near the hot spring. The girl's white mantle, which fit in well with the garden's colors, covered with light blue clouds, was spread out on the ground. The white petals from the tree drifted softly down to settle on her white shoulders and in her silver hair, catching in the folds of her pretty kimonos where they draped loose and open about her graceful arms and slender waist. _

_Sesshomaru, his garments also falling from his pale, toned body, petals drifting into his hair and catching in his soft mokomoko, was bent tenderly over her, suckling gently on one round, bare, pink-tipped breast. Inuyasha noticed that both had tears sparkling on their cheeks, but there was no sadness in what they did, and she gasped softly and clutched at his strong shoulders, love shining on her pretty face. _

_Inuyasha may have only been technically five years of age, but at 23 summers, he already knew enough of what they were doing, and that this was the time to slip very quickly and quietly away and not disturb them. He smiled as he crept away. Perhaps his brother would be happier now. _

As the memory returned to him, Inuyasha recognized the maiden's face: The jade-green eyes and pretty black streaks on either side of her face; the single red flame-like slashes on her cheeks (now doubled), and the smaller version of the familiar black diamond star on her forehead. _"Kirara." _So they had been destined for each other for much longer than he originally thought. The realization made him smile. Feeling slightly smug and, strangely, even more peaceful, he pulled Kagome closer and settled down to gently running his hands through her silky hair and stroking along her soft cheek. _"Just like you and me, Beautiful." _

And so he held her and caressed her, and lost himself in her incredible beauty, until their attendants arrived with their new robes, and it was time to prepare them for the celebration.

* * *

**Glossary: **

_Sashinuki Hakama_: These are the type of Hakama that Inuyasha wears. The have a drawstring about the ankle to pull them into a slight balloon shape at the hem. Usually worn by active men, who do not want to risk tripping over flowing, loose pant cuffs during fighting, sparring and such. The _Kariginu _is also the jacket that Inuyasha wears, which is his "Robe of the Fire Rat," It is typically a hunting jacket, with lacing around the sleeves to pull them in at the wrist. This way, they do not interfere with shooting bows or wielding boar-spears.

_Waraji_: These are sandals that fit tightly to the feet over the Kiahan and tabi. They are often worn by warriors or hunters. Their snug fit assures that they will not fall off during battle, or hunting.

_Tenshinran_: This name comes from the word "_tenshinranman,"_ which translates to naivete, simplicity and innocence. A very apt description of the little girl, I thought.

_Tosan_: A polite term for father, but more affectionate. It is not nearly as formal as "_Chichiue," _which is how Sesshomaru referred to his father and how Rin refers to him. Though formal, that address does not mean that there is any lack of affection between father and child.

_Oksama or Oksan_: I believe is the equivalent of "_Tosan_" for mother, but I am not sure.

_Otouji_: Is a word for Uncle. It refers to a parent's younger brother.

(1) I once read in a book of Japanese Myth and Legend that a mirror is considered a representation of a woman's soul as a man's sword is considered a manifestation of his. If the blade is dirty or stained, or the mirror is cloudy, it means that the soul is tainted or impure. It is at this point that I read that in the best mirrors when the face is held up to the sun, the back of the mirror is reflected in the glass.

I am not sure how that works except that the mirror glass is so clear and fine that you can actually see through it when light hits it directly. That would mean that the material that the pattern on the back is worked onto must be translucent to direct light as well, so that one is looking through glass and backing to see the pattern from behind, thus a reverse image of the pattern, from how it would be seen looking at the back of the mirror directly. Perhaps the pattern is rendered on the back of the glass itself.

Anyway, that's where the idea that Kanna used to lure in the child came from.

Note: Inuyasha being only 5 years old but being alive for 23, is my interpretation of Youkai aging. I give a youkai child about 4 years to one in childhood and then increase it as they grow older. My theory is that they would age slower than Humans, but childhood would be one of the shortest times, since it would be considered a very vulnerable time. However, though the child essentially remains a child in mind, I give credit to their greater years by giving them wisdom, insight and skill above a Human child of that age, an instinct that often spurs them to even greater skill in abilities and talents; and often they look about 2 years older than they actually are. So though Inuyasha is the equivalent of 5 Human years, he looks more like 7. The further into his four years of 5 he gets, the more he'll look like age 7, though a child who has had more trails in his life, and would thus be unusually mature for his age, will appear older earlier in his development.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Well, that's it for now, my friends. I know this was a shorter chapter than usual, but it paves the way to much more interesting things, I promise. **

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, to all the other amazing authors on this site with their incredible stories and ideas, and to all my readers, who continue to follow this story. Thank you for all the faves and alerts, they really keep my spirits up. I really am enjoying writing this story and hope that I continue to keep you entertained. **

**A special shout-out to my girl Nightstar28, both for her continued reviews, which just send me sky-high and for her acknowledgement in the last chapter of her amazing story "Taken." Folks, if you love Kagome/Inuyasha pairings, I cannot recommend her story enough. It is one of the sweetest, most touching and poignant Kagome/Inuyasha stories I've ever read, and it shows her talent well. **

**Until next time, my dear readers. Enjoy and prosper. **

**DoS**


	25. A Celebration Interrupted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kikyo or any of the other fabulous original characters of this amazing Anime/Manga series. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and her subsidiaries and remain exclusively her wonderful creations. **

**I do own my chosen name for Sesshomaru's mother, though not her character, Oushiyokama, Koshiku, Shanhi, Lady Urua Yakiayoko, Niechibaku, and any of the my own characters (yes I know there are a lot, sorry), and ideas that appear in this story. If you want to borrow or use any of them in your own work, please give me credit, and I would appreciate if you asked permission as well, though I know we are all borrowing Rumiko Takahashi's characters and world without her permission. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. I don't own this series and I make no money from it, nor do I ever want to. **

Summary/Warning: Hello, my faithful readers. Okay this chapter is long and a lot of it is description. I researched Buddhist and Shinto formal garments very carefully, so I am pretty sure that all the information is accurate. I also researched formal Japanese wedding dress and popular Japanese flowers. The roses are the only ones I added of my own accord, though I do believe hedge roses, what we know as wild roses, are quite popular, since I have often seen them in Japanese and Chinese paintings. The ceremony is totally made up, but the tea ceremony the couples perform is based on one I actually saw in a movie once, though I cannot remember what that movie was.

I do hope that you will still enjoy this chapter. It is very waffy (warm and fluffy) and has some intense emotion in it. This is it, my friends, the mating ceremony for our stars, so it is pretty important. I apologize for the long delay in updating. I have been insanely busy and barely get any time at all on the computer except for a few quick checks of my e-mail. Thank you for your patience and your faithful following and thank you for all your alerts and favs. Every time one appears in my e-mail, I am delighted and moved by the rapidly increasing readership. I hope all of you continue to enjoy my efforts. A small glossary will likely follow for the Japanese words, though I'm pretty sure, I've already given definitions for most of the vocabulary that will appear in this chapter. Thank you all again, and here's your new chapter.

**Chapter Twenty Four:**** A Celebration Interrupted **

The two young couples were allowed to share a long luxurious bath together, but then Sango and Kagome were whisked away to another room to be prepared with Kirara and their female attendants. They would of course be Kikyo and Enju, but Kagome and Sango had both also invited Kaede, who had arrived while they slept.

Koshiku would also stand with them and help them get ready once she had finished preparing Shippo and Rin; and Saishoukora, Sesshomaru's mother, who Inuyasha had yet to be reunited with, and was quite nervous about. The last member of the bridal party was a last minute request, another precursor to the sealing of the soon to exist peace treaty between the East and the West. Shanhi would also participate.

Miroku and Inuyasha were taken to another room to be prepared with Sesshomaru, Oushiyokama and Shishimaru. Niechibaku had also been invited, but he had deferred, saying his sons would make a much better showing than him, so both Issasegare and Nissotsu would also be participating in the ceremony.

Master Moushin had been invited by Miroku and had arrived yesterday in fine form, beaming and as excited as a young boy, at the thought of participating in an exotic Youkai ceremony. He had made a surprising amount of Youkai friends through his incredible show of endurance when it came to sake-drinking during the vigil celebration, and spent most of the morning, since she arrived, both charming and annoying Kaede by turns. He would also be the one performing the Human wedding ceremony for Sango and Miroku, if he was still able, once Naraku's final defeat had been assured.

While Shishimaru wore the same garments that he had worn at Oushiyokama and Kikyo's ceremony, and Oushiyokama wore the robes that he and Kikyo changed into with their full joining as mates, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku were dressed in much more elaborate garments, with several more layers.

It began with the fundoshi. Sesshomaru wore blue silk, Inuyasha red and Miroku sacred black. Then they received silk tabi and elegantly embroidered and ornamented zori. Their hair, even Miroku's, was brushed and conditioned and prepared for the elaborate styles that would follow, well at least for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Miroku's hair was far too short for such things. Besides as an itinerant Priest, he was expected to retain a certain amount of modesty in his ornamentation.

The layers of clothing, in their rich bright colors and designs went on one by one. It was still mostly red and white, with accents of orange and black for Inuyasha and trimmings of olive green. Sesshomaru's accents remained blue and yellow, but there were also trimmings of violet. Their colors were all deeper in hue to increase the air of formality: wine-red, deep vermilion orange; rich azure-blue and deep amber gold. It made the white shine more brightly and the black seem even deeper.

The final haories and Tanzens were the most elaborate Inuyasha had ever seen. His own designs were in swathes of white inus; green river-like streams, like the blue images his father's robes used to bear, and the large round shakuyaku that his mother's beautiful kimonos would always feature. The ones on Inuyasha's robes were orange. Blowing through all the decorations in thick poetic streams, were black shadows of his own momiji leaves.

Sesshomaru had the same swathes of watery stripes in blue, just like Tosan, while the white dogs were shadowed in gold and amber to help distinguish them from the white background. His other decorations were swirls of his red sakura blossoms and streams of violet dust framing silhouettes of graceful swallow-tail butterflies, which Inuyasha vaguely remembered were favored by Saishoukora.

For Miroku, things were slightly different, as a Priest's formal garments were in a distinct style. Miroku was a Buddhist Monk, but he did borrow some elements from the Shinto garb. Over his fundoshi he wore a light pair of zubon and the first layer of his tricivara, which was the undergarment; the anteravasaka. It was plain but trimmed with embroidery at the edges.

The next layer was a pair of stiff, lightly embellished umanori hakama, and then the upper robe of the tricivara, the uttarasanga, which had some simple decoration on it. It was worn loose, only secured with inner himos; no obi or sash.

The next layer was the outer robe of the tricivara, the sengati, worn draped around his neck and over his arms, so it looked somewhat like a full, two-sided cloak, and came to a point at the bottom. It was plain as well but decorated with even more elaborate trim and secured at his right shoulder with a small jade brooch.

The last layer was the woven and richly embroidered rakusa, a light, two-sided, square placard on his chest which secured at each shoulder and the upper rib-cage, adding graceful form and shape to the otherwise loose sengati.

Then finally his attendants placed the familiar kesa drape, passed beneath the right arm and secured at the left shoulder in a precise, squared knot. The drape was the most elaborately decorated garment, but still relatively simple and discreet.

His wind tunnel-cursed hand remained covered, though an embroidered _yugake_-glove was fitted over it and a second set of japa-mala in jade and pearl, strung on silk, were wrapped about the wrist and palm as added ornamentation, protection and luck. Once his hair was done he would also receive a ceremonial kasa appropriate to the occasion; a flat conical hat that covered the head as a sign of humility.

Miroku's colors were the standard itinerant priest's black, his family's indigo and deep blue, and a modest trimming of brown. His crests were his chosen ofudo's of happiness and prosperity, his family Kamon, and the Holy symbol of Master Moushin's temple and devotion. Now that the men were all dressed, it was time for the styling of their hair.

Sesshomaru's hair was the most elaborate, as he was the realm's First Lord. His attendants pulled most of it in a topknot once again, leaving two bound tails on each side of his face. In the back they framed a center roll and braid with two tightly looped twists. His kanzushe were rings of gold, set with white jade on each of his front pieces, the center braid and the top of each twist. Strings of phoenix jade bound his front pieces, and strings of white coral dog figurines were woven into the braid in back.

Golden pins with enamelled heads and pure white birchwood hair-sticks secured and decorated the center roll, while short strings of red and white beads ornamented the top-knot. The topknot was additionally secured with a long, flexible comb made out of red amber, the same that had bound their father's hair at certain times.

A white jade ornament of a leaping dog with a turquoise crescent moon set into it's brow, added another touch of grace, and two Kogai ornaments in gold steel with white onyx sheaths. Both the sheaths and the blades were decorated with family Kamon and sakura crests out of inset white jade, red amber, lapis and topaz.

The final piece was a head-piece of finely worked gold that fit beneath the base of the skull, around the cheek and jawline, accentuating the slender purple stripes on his cheeks, and ended up gracefully flanking the distinct moon symbol on his brow. He looked almost too beautiful to be real.

Inuyasha was next. His hair was drawn up in a single, high pony-tail, just as Tosan had always worn. He wore three braids on either side of his face in the front secured with silver, and red jade rings and woven with strings of white jade and scarlet silk. Several braids had been created in the long fall of his ponytail as well, with strings of white inu figurines in ivory, woven into the twisting strands.

The tail was bound with several falls of red and white beads and ornamented in steel clasps, polished bamboo sticks, and an ivory and silver comb in the form of a rampant dog with topaz eyes. He also had a kogai ornament in his hair. It was silver with a carnelian sheath, decorated in formal Kamon and momiji crests of inset moonstone, red jade, carnelian and black pearl.

The final ornamentation was a wide silver circlet about his brow, with a round opening in the very center of his forehead. When the watery moon-crest appeared, as it undoubtedly would, everyone present would be able to witness it and admire the effect.

Miroku's hair was done last, but not much was required for him. Instead of his usual, neat tail in the back it was secured in a small top-knot, held in place by a stiff brocade band. It had a background of the sacred ofudus that marked the rest of his robes and graceful willow leaves in black and white, and then featured the brown Inukasshoku and the brown and white Nekokoudo entwined, as the foreground decoration.

There were a pair of Shinto spirit rattles in red and white worked through the top-knot as well and a single jade pin. The kasa was woven bamboo lined in his deep purple and trimmed in blue. His formal Kamon and temple sign were embroidered on round medallions sewn into the straw in the proper, ceremonial placement. It was secured under his chin with a blue and violet tasseled string and tied in the proper ceremonial knot low on his right jaw.

He looked both devout and magnificent as he bowed his head humbly beneath Master Moushin's blessing, while his deep violet eyes shone with happiness.

"You look very much like your father, this way." Moushin told him gently. "But you have your mother's eyes." Those eyes teared up at the mention of his parents and Miroku gently kissed the older monk's hands once more in reverence.

At last their attendants handed them their round ceremonial fans, and framed by their loyal friends and retainers, the three grooms headed slowly towards the ceremonial hall.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome stared at her image in the mirror. Part of her could hardly believe that this was really happening; another part of her was terrified of taking this major step; but most of her was overwhelmingly happy.

It had started out a little nerve-wracking. Kagome got to meet Sesshomaru's mother; the cool, beautiful and impressive Lady Saishoukora of the Jade Palace. Meeting her, it seemed very clear where Sesshomaru's cool personality came from, but like Sesshomaru, the White Lady had a hidden warmth and passion beneath her icy exterior.

The first thing she did upon meeting Kagome was look her up and down in a critical manner that made her feel somewhat like a dirty dish-rag that had been left on the kitchen floor. Then just before she was ready to drop through the floorboards in self-conscious misery, the Lady placed one slender, clawed hand gently beneath her chin and lifted Kagome's face to meet her implacable, golden eyes.

"Enchanting." She spoke. "Many would not realize it, but I considered Lady Izayoi a true sister and friend. She was as my own flesh and blood. You remind me very much of her, both in gentleness and beauty. I am not surprised that my second son recognized you as his true mate."

"Thank you, Lady Saishoukora. You do me a great honour." Kagome replied softly, but the woman only released her gentle hold on Kagome's chin and turned away.

"I have no say in the matter." She spoke. "What is meant to be will come, and the two of you were clearly meant to be together."

Then she turned to Kirara, and there was even greater warmth evident in her eyes and manner. "Dearest Daughter." She spoke softly."I cannot begin to express my joy that you and my Sesshomaru were true mates after all. In those golden days of youth and happiness, you truly were like the daughter we never had. No maiden could be more worthy." Then she kissed Kirara softly on the cheek. "Your days will be blessed with much happiness now that you have found each other again."

Kirara embraced the graceful Lady gently. "You honour me, Shuutome-sama." She spoke softly.

Then the preparation had begun, and Kagome was completely enraptured by the wealth of fabric and color, and beautiful embroidery that surrounded them. Kikyo, of course wore the garments that she and Oushiyokama had changed into during their own ceremony, without the Tsunokakushi, but her hair was still adorned with fresh flowers mixed in with more standard kanzashi.

Enju wore the same outfit that she had worn at that ceremony too. She also had real flowers mixed in among her other kanzashi. The lovely Princess Shanhi shone like a rare and perfect jewel among her beautiful sisters, but the brides would be much grander.

Kaede donned a much finer version of her Priestess' outfit. The white Hakui was of silk trimmed in blue and gold edging and had blue cross-hatched, decorative stitching on the shoulder seams, through which her softer colored hitoe showed through. The lacing at the edge of her Hakui sleeves was in gold, to add even more formality.

The Hitoe was pale blue silk with a nagajuban in pale lavender beneath that. Under the red split-hakama skirt, which was also of silk, she had a pair of loose ballooned trousers, the nubakama, and they showed an edging of gold and blue from beneath the hakama skirt's hem. She also had a silk obi, over a stiff obi-ita, around the top of her hakama. It was sapphire blue with a himo-datejime in gold, tied over the top.

Her soft, graying hair was twisted in an elegant roll above her forehead with silk ribbons of light blue wound around as decoration, and a loose back bun gracing the top of her standard, miko tail. It was secured with two simple pins topped in white jade, a pair of plain, polished bamboo hair-sticks and a decorative bira-bira kanzashi ornament of red and white that did double duty as a spirit rattle, the Harai-gushi. Even in her relatively plain garments, she stood up well to the magnificent Lady Saishoukora, simply by virtue of her powerful presence.

Though Lady Saishoukora did her best to remain less elaborate in her clothing and ornamentation, she still threatened to give the brides a run for their money, simply because of her natural poise, presence and stunning beauty. Single streaks of pale purple graced each of her cheeks, the same shape as her son's markings, but a little bit wider. The crescent moon on her brow was actually black. Her long-lashed, golden eyes were accented with deep purple giving the moon on her brow an indigo cast and enhancing the lovely color of her cheek markings even more.

Her colors were purple, yellow, white and blue with some accents in black, and trim in red. Her decorations were blowing streams of blue dust, black silhouettes of swallow-tail butterflies, yellow chrysanthemums and white magnolia blossoms on a background of rich violet. Her soft, white mokomoko draped over her right shoulder and then trailed down and around her body to swirl around her feet like a Hikizuri skirt.

Her hair was done in two tails leaving bangs, pulled back in the center with a lapis comb in the form of a butterfly, to reveal the moon symbol in the middle of her brow, and two front pieces that were wrapped in slender gold strings of moonstone and amethyst.

Each of her two tails was then twisted into a shining silver rope of silk and secured against the back of her head in a crown of large, loose loops, which made for a truly elegant and beautifully sculpted effect. They were secured with delicate combs set with lapis and amethyst, several slender gold clasps, and pins with crystal heads in pale colors.

The central decoration was a beautiful Konoke Dome ornament in gold set with pearls, sapphires, purple garnets and yellow jade, a silk fan ornament framed with filigreed gold and featuring a picture of soaring birds of paradise and magnolia blossom; a few silk-winged swallow-tail butterflies in black and blue; and several real flower kanzashi: purple wisteria, white lotus blossoms, tiny yellow orchids and two large red poppies.

The final piece was a gold headband over the front of her hair set with more moonstone and amathyste and holding a delicate tiara made of a rope of tiny seed pearls and another of a few dainty beads of cut azurite, over her forehead. It was also painfully clear why Sesshomaru was so incredibly beautiful himself. This gorgeous woman had been the one who had given birth to him.

But it was the brides that really shone, and even Sango could not deny that they looked magnificent. Even their lowest layers were exquisite. They wore silk, embroidered tabi and beautifully ornamented and decorated zori. Their Shin-ai were in colored silk rather than the normal white linen or thin cotton. Kirara's was blue, Kagome's was red, and Sango's was black. Then came the beautiful, many-layered robes and kimonos.

Kirara shone the brightest, in their opinion, but that may have been because she was so beautiful naturally. Her decoration and ornamentation was the most elaborate, as she was First Lady of the Western Lands. Her colors were white, pale jewel-blue, accents of orange and azure and trimming of deep lacquer-brown and black.

Her trailing Hikizuri kimono and sweeping mantle were gorgeous and her decorations were clouds, swathes of flame, graceful lionesses and beautiful hydrangea clusters. On the kimono, the clouds were pale blue, the flames orange, the cats cream and brown, and the hydrangea deepest blue, all on a background of white on white brocade. Her mantle was in a white on jewel-blue brocade. The clouds were white, the flames remained orange and the hydrangea deep blue, but the cats were lacquer-brown and black. Streams of red sakura blossoms and loose hydrangea flowers blew through the decorations in star-like dust.

Her elaborately coiffed hair was absolutely stunning and was decorated in a gold Konoke Dome ornament set with white jade, pale blue opals, azurite, fire opals and brown alexandrite. She also had a silk fan ornament trimmed in filigreed gold with a picture of white lions, golden birds, and swirling clouds on it. A mother-of-pearl comb depicting an entwining pair of foo-creatures, dog and lion; and several beautiful strings of red and white beads, finished the non-living part of the ornamentation.

Then came the incredible flowers. Deep blue irises and orange poppies accented shimmering white orchids and firework-like bursts of pale pink and blue hydrangea. Deep red myrtle and a few tiny red tea-roses added the final glorious flourish of fragrant color. The entire confection of silver silk, gorgeous jewels and beautiful flowers was wrapped in a cloth of gold Tsunokakushi embroidered in thread-of-gold that depicted leaping and entwining lions and dogs. She was stunning.

Kagome was next. She wore the same styles as Kirara, but her colors were mainly white and green with accents of pink and yellow, and trimming of red. Her graceful, trailing kimono was decorated with pink roses, green tree-crickets, bright yellow dandelion flowers, and tiny red momiji leaves in swirling streams, on a white and silver background.

The sweeping mantle was green on green brocade lined in red and was decorated with white dandelion pods, yellow crickets and the same pink roses. On the mantle the red momiji leaves entwined with swirls of white dandelion seedlings in graceful, milkyway-like streams, among accents of silver and all the other gorgeous embroidery.

Her hair was done in an elaborate style that she could not even begin to follow, full of knots and loops and twists that made for an absolutely breathtaking effect. Her ornaments were a silk fan ornament framed with silver filigree and depicting cherry blossoms, crickets and soft dandelion pods, a silver Konoke Dome set with pink coral, pale green and white jade and golden pearls; and a mother-of-pearl and sea-shell comb depicting a gracefully entwining black fox and white dog. Crystal tipped pins and dangling silk blossoms of red and white completed the foundation, which only provided an even more beautiful stage for the flowers.

Beautiful pink roses shone in a field of tiny white chrysanthemums, yellow orchids and nanohana. These were complimented by green hydrangea set against deep red and gold irises. Her bridal headdress was in cloth of silver and embroidered in thread-of-silver depicting more swirls of dandelion seedlings and momiji leaves.

She could hardly recognize herself in the mirror, and felt the emotions swelling in her and bringing tears to her eyes. Though this was not marriage as her own family would see it, it was the sealing of a bond that she had been waiting all her life for, many lifetimes for. She knew it was meant to be, but that didn't make it any less frightening, or wonderful or significant.

Her life would never be the same again.

Last, but far from least, there was Sango. The young Tajiya looked far from the slayer and much closer to the princess in her beautiful wedding robes. Her colors were black, rose, turquoise and gold with white trimming. The Hikizuri-style kimono was in rose, with autumn-gold willow leaves, blue-green coral and soaring black, golden yellow and white Foo-lions; decorating it in a glorious embroidered design. The long flowing mantle was black featuring yellow willow-blossoms, rose colored coral and the Foo-Lions were turquoise, white and yellow.

Like the other girls, her beautiful brown hair defied description in it's loveliness, and her exquisite ornaments were unique. A silk fan framed in ivory filigree depicted beautiful willow blossoms and more soaring Foo-Lions against a background of ocean waves. There was also a beautiful, miniature lantern of more exquisitely filigreed ivory, black and white tassels and misted gold rice-paper; and a coral and tortoise-shell comb depicting the entwined Inukasshoku and Nekokoudo.

Jewels in pretty ivory pins tipped with lapis, amber and coral were also featured and part of her style was wrapped in japa-mala beads of yellow jade and black-pearls. She also had a string of prayer beads wrapped around the slender wrist and palm of her right arm, these in rose coral and turquoise. Her bira-bira ornaments were red and white Harai-gushi; small spirit-rattles.

The flowers in her hair were blue hydrangea and blue and white morning-glories, deep pink peonies and tiny yellow chrysanthemums. She also had black and pink tiger lilies and white orchids, and some wild red roses to finish off her fey and beautiful style. Her bridal headdress was a black and white brocade of Miroku's ofudus of happiness and prosperity and her own graceful willow leaves. The Brown Dogs and Forest Cats entwined and soared all along the length as well, rendered in more flawless embroidery.

"Oh Sango!" Kagome breathed, nearly running her careful make-up with tears. "You look so beautiful!" Sango blushed as the girls embraced.

"Admittedly, a lovely Human maiden." Saishoukora commented. "I would be proud to take you as a mate, for you are also strong and loyal. The Nekokoudo do not chose to bless anyone lightly. That person must be truly worthy."

Sango's enchanting blushes deepened, but she bowed her pretty head and deferred gracefully. "You honour me, Lady Saishoukora."

"That is what I keep trying to tell her." Kirara spoke, embracing Sango tenderly as well. "The Neko No Yonshi do not choose their companions lightly either."

"This strange ceremony be rather like a Spirit Dance." Kaede commented. "But all of ye look the part perfectly. Ye might as well be the Tenshi and I am honoured and blessed to be included."

"We could never have left you out." Kagome spoke. "You're such an important person in our lives."

"You have blessed us ten-times over, Mother Kaede." Sango agreed. "It is the least that we could do." And both girls kissed the kind wise-woman gently on her soft, craggy cheeks.

At this point Koshiku arrived with their ceremonial fans and wearing her elegant tomesode-style kimono and mantle again, but these were normal length and the kimono's background was deep green. Only the mother of the bride wore the Kurotomesode kimono.

She embraced them all warmly, with tears in her eyes. "You all look beautiful. So many lovely brides. This palace will surely be blessed beyond all others."

Then she deferred low and gracefully before Lady Saishoukora. "Welcome back to your son's palace, My Lady. We welcome you back joyfully to its halls and are honoured by your return."

"I could never miss my son's mating ceremony." The Lady spoke, taking Koshiku's hands to bring her back to her feet. "It has been far too long Koshiku-San. You have cared for my son well, and kept up his palace beautifully."

"He was a delight to care for." Koshiku replied. "And he has grown into a fine man."

"I know that, Koshiku-San." Lady Saishoukora spoke. "And I am filled with pride, and a joy that I have not felt in a very long time."

Now she turned to the three waiting brides and their companions. "Come, Ladies. We have a ceremony to complete and a palace full of guests to dazzle."

Then she and Koshiku led the way through the corridors and down to the Ceremonial Hall.

**ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo**

The hall where the ceremony was to be held was quite a bit larger than the one Kikyo and Oushiyokama had their ceremony in, but it was even more full, and as Inuyasha made his way down the center pathway, Oushiyokama and Shishimaru in the front; Issasegare and Nissotsu guarding his back, and Master Moushin bringing up the rear; he could not help but feel grateful for the firm support of his family. Sesshomaru led the way, and Miroku offered his silent support from behind.

Inuyasha was used to attention, that was true. As a Hanyo he got attention everywhere that he went, and it was usually of the negative kind. Perhaps that was why he always felt so self-conscious when lots of people were looking at him. He expected hisses of contempt, disparaging comments hurled at him like stones, people whispering cruel things, driving him onward and out of their lives.

He had never been the subject of reverent whispers or kind words; not until he found his friends, his family, and now his people and his lands. But even as he felt his people's welcome, knew that the words that they were speaking were kind, he still felt that somehow this dream would end, and the angry hisses and cruel words would be back. He glanced at the faces flushed with excitement, admiration, even some desire; and expected the glares of anger and contempt.

Then a soft and at this point very familiar thought-song entered his mind, quickly forming into gentle words.

_(You are a true Lord of the West , Otouto. You will find more admiration than contempt in the words and faces of other people now. And even those who may still harbor some dark feelings will not dare say a word. You have shown them that you are worthy of their respect and that you are powerful and honourable. You are a son of the Great Dog General; hold your head high!) _

Strangely, his brother's encouraging words worked and Inuyasha felt strength and confidence flow into him to drive out his uncertainties and embarrassment. He felt a pulse at his side, and lay his hand on the polished hilt of Tetsusaiga always bound at his side, feeling the powerful energy hum against his grip. He felt it; the power of his father's fang moving through him, bracing him even more. As it did, he felt his marks glow back into existence: The deep purple jagged streaks on each cheek, like Tosan's but for the color; and the ragged edged blue moon on his forehead, which signified his bond to his brother.

He could understand the color of the moon, but not necessarily the color of the marks on his cheeks. The purple of Sesshomaru's stripes came from his mother, as did the moon on his brow. The color of his moon was blue, like the streaks that always marked Tosan's face. Why Inuyasha's marks were not blue like his father's he could not say. They were darker purple than Sesshomaru's marks, but that made them even more different. He sighed inwardly, giving up that train of thought. Every Youkai's marks were unique, and Inuyasha was unique too, but he had to admit that he was proud that his marks looked so much like his father's. Even when he was despised and rejected, no-one could deny his lineage.

Inuyasha came out of his thoughts slightly surprised to find that he and the other men had come to the end of their walk to the front of the hall and were able to array themselves before the same Raven Youkai Priest that had performed the ritual for Shippo and Rin. He found that he was rather glad of this. With all the strangers that had been in and out and around the palace these past few days, it was good to see a face that he recognized.

Both the Lords' Council and the High Council sat among the congregation today. Only the three other Lords of the Realms and their Ladies, or in Lady Yakiayoko's case, her son; had places near the platform today. Off to the side were only the Wolf Tribes, who were acting as their witnesses. The drums were beating and the men's chant was being joined by the women. Inuyasha turned to see the young girls with the fans taking their places on either side of the aisle and the beautifully decorated screen being put into place in front of the shojii.

A pulse of emotion raced through Inuyasha and he felt tears pressing against the backs of his eyes, threatening to spill out again. Then he noticed that next to each fan-wielding girl, sat one of Kirara's Royal Pride arraying themselves male /female, male/female on each side. They sat tall and proud and elegant, like they were planned, adding even more magnificance to the elaborate decoration around the hall.

Then he looked down to see that his protector, a young male by the name of Bakuya had come in to sit at his side, as Miroku's protector, also male by the name of Tenkuya, had taken up similar position next to the Houshi as well. Even more surprising, Issokuryoka had evidently left his customary place at Kirara's side, and now sat next to Sesshomaru.

Seeing the faithful DemiYoukai somehow helped ease Inuyasha's emotions. He found that now he was struggling to hold back laughter, joyous laughter. Instead, he reached down to scratch his vigilant protector affectionately behind his nearest ear. The large, magnificent Neko tipped his head appreciatively towards the attention, closing his fiery red eyes with pleasure.

The woman had the chant, and Inuyasha saw Koshiku, Shanhi and Enju come around the screen and walk slowly down the aisle to join the men. They looked beautiful and joyous, and all eyes turned appreciatively towards them, particularly the exotic and lovely Nekohanyo. They smiled at the men, though Shanhi's cheeks colored prettily, especially when her eyes met Nissotsu's admiring glance, and took their places, just as the women's chant rose up into true song. Again Inuyasha felt his stomach flutter. It was time for the "brides" to enter.

Two of the servants pushed aside the beautiful screen and Inuyasha saw movement at the entrance to the hall. The audience rose to their feet as the fans began to move, letting through the three beautiful brides one at a time. This time, however; the girls manipulated their fans in a more complex sequence insuring that each bride remained completely concealed until the very moment before she began her walk down the central path and to her breathless "groom's" side. When the last bride entered the hall, Inuyasha felt his heart start to pound even more powerfully in his chest and his throat went tight.

Sesshomaru stood straighter, if that was possible, as the last set of fans parted and Kirara was revealed. Tears rushed to Inuyasha's eyes. Not because of Kirara, gorgeous as she was, but because of the beautiful woman that led her into the hall by the hand.

At one time, this magnificent Youkai woman had been like a second mother to him. Saishoukora had always loved him, it seemed. Even though she had a generally cool personality, he had always felt warmth from her. It did not seem to matter that he signified that her Lord and mate was no longer hers alone; that she shared his affections with not only another woman, but a Human woman.

Seeing her brought memories of his happy childhood rushing back; memories of innocence and joy, long before Tosan's murder and Sesshomaru's rejection; long before his mother died and the citizens of his grandfather's village and palace had driven him from their midst with curses and beatings and thrown sticks and rocks. The warmth and familiarity of her scent drifted down the aisle wrapping around him like her own soft mokomoko, bringing the memories rushing back even faster. It was almost too much. Then he saw Issokurinku pacing elegantly down the aisle at Kirara's side, and as the beautiful cat fixed him with her large, azure-blue eyes, the pressure faded again, bringing only deep, strong happiness.

Saishoukora and Kirara came closer and as she drew near enough, his second mother leaned close to Inuyasha. She reached out her free hand, stroked him gently along the side of his face. Then she kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "My blessed boy." She spoke softly. "I thank the Kami that you have found a true mate. It is the least you deserve, _Seijun_."

Inuyasha almost lost it again. She had just called him by the pet name she had used for years, bringing up even more gentle memories. Then she let her hand stroke one more time along his face before continuing on to Sesshomaru. She embraced her son tenderly, and Inuyasha saw how his brother's eyes too, shimmered with un-shed tears. He felt the powerful emotion that Sesshomaru was struggling with through their bond, and automatically extended his own youki towards him in comfort and empathy. What was it about mothers that made strong men weep?

"This day is blessed." Saishoukora spoke. "And I rejoice for you, _Sai_, that you have found your true mate at last. Love is our greatest treasure and joy. " She gently placed Kirara's hand into her son's. "Your father would be proud of you, _Kunmigoto_." She kissed him softly, as Issokurinku entwined affectionately with her mate before taking a seat at Kirara's side once more. Saishoukora embraced Kirara as well and closing her hands tenderly over both their joined ones, withdrew to her place, a tear shining like a diamond on one perfect cheek.

Then everything vanished, because the last set of fans parted again and this time it was Kagome who emerged. She was being led by Kikyo, Kikyo's own request, and Bakuya's mate Nekala, paced softly and gracefully at her other side. But the only one Inuyasha saw was Kagome, and this time he did not fight the tears that filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks.

She was so beautiful, shining with her pure and loving light, filling him up with her comforting scent, which mingled with the soft, warm energy of her love; her love for him. He saw the beautiful shine of her deep brown eyes, and the silver shimmer of the joyful tears on her cheeks. Though her eyes remained brown, the marks on her face glowed back into view, causing him to catch his breath. He couldn't imagine anything more incredible and wonderful than the sight of her walking towards him, and the sweet promise that shone between them, like the sacred jewel itself.

He accepted Kikyo's gentle embrace and treasured the soft words that she spoke to him. "I bless you, Inuyasha, Beloved. I bless you with all my heart." But what he was most aware of was the electric contact of Kagome's hand in his own, and the almost painful beauty of her nearness; _his _Mate, his Mate forever. Kikyo embraced Kagome as well. "Be happy as you deserve, Sweet Little Sister." She spoke softly.

"Okayoni." Kagome breathed, and then Kikyo was gone and only Kagome remained; Kagome and her beauty, Kagome and her love; Kagome and her light, which surrounded and filled him with a glory that elevated his soul beyond all others.

With this covenant he was complete; they were both complete. There was nothing he could not do. He could do anything, go anywhere, endure everything, as long as he could return to the warm embrace of her tender arms and the sweet scent of her around him. It comforted and empowered him; it showed him that he belonged. Everything he had done or ever would do, everything he had gone through; the joy, the pain , the loss, the glory, the beauty and the hardship; had been for _her_, to find _her_; his Mate, _his_Kagome.

From that point on, things were rather a blur to Inuyasha. He sensed Sango approach, led by Kaede and he saw the emotion that shone on his new brother's face as her japa-mala adorned hand was placed gently in his. He saw the answering joy and emotion in her eyes, the marks, their Bonded marks, shining on their faces, and he basked in their love and tender energy.

He sensed that Tenkuya's mate Kulora had joined them and that the Priest was starting to speak the opening blessing. He heard the whisper of chimes and the rustle of cloth. He heard Lord Issaitouraku, Lady Yakiayoko and Lord Kuroneko give their own blessings, the acknowledgement of their witnesses, and the blessings of the congregation.

He was even somewhat aware when Rin and Shippo were called foreward, each proudly bearing parts of the sacred tea-ceremony for three couples, but his eyes were only on Kagome and his entire being was filled with her and the joy of their long-awaited acknowledgement.

It was probably a good thing that they had rehearsed the day before, even though they had seen the process once before, because all he really had to go on was rote memory. He was completely focused on Kagome's beautiful hands as they unfolded the linen towel in the proper ceremonial way and wiped down the bamboo scoop, then laid it gracefully before him, letting it slide properly off the back of her hand. He took the scoop of tea out without taking his eyes off her face and placed it in the cup, knocking the handle once against the rim as was proper. Then he let it slide off his own hand and picked up his linen towel with hardly a thought.

He unfolded it in the proper way as well, using it to wipe down the small brush that would stir up the tea, before laying both down in the standard ceremonial way. She stirred, placed the brush down properly on her towel and dropped two Jasmine blossoms into the cup before turning it three times in his direction. He picked up the cup with only half a thought and drank once lightly, for love and then once deeply, for passion, then set the cup down before dropping two more blossoms in and turning it three times in her direction.

Kagome drank as he had, blushing slightly, for the shared drink from the cup signified the kiss that they were not yet allowed to share, then set the cup down as well. Inuyasha was absolutely enchanted, and hardly noticed when the tray was taken away to the next couple. He reached for her hands and drew her closer to him, just gazing down at her beautiful upturned face.

The priest spoke another brief prayer followed by blessings this time from Lady Izzaitenjin, Lady Nekokinhara and Young Lord Genyumaro, a second acknowledgement from the witnesses, and further blessings from the congregation. A faint part of Inuyasha wondered wickedly how well Koga was taking all this formality, but it was only fleeting; a brief acknowledgement in the greater reality that was Kagome. He heard the words ".... shed the trappings of their lives of solitude for the sacred silks of their new lives of companionship and glory, as True and Eternal mates."

He realized that an important part of the ceremony had arrived and his hands had little trouble beginning the motions of the ritual that had bothered him the most. He had feared that this part would be embarrassing, but at this moment, all he knew was that it would reveal more of his glorious mate to his eyes and to his touch, and nothing else mattered.

He felt her soft, slender hands on his own body, as she eagerly complied with her side of the ritual and felt his breath catch with each glorious inch of her beautiful body that was revealed. Her skin, softer than the finest silk, shining like an Angel's; mesmerized him, and all the other people in the room vanished. There was only Kagome, and him and the thrill of her touch, her beauty, her scent, her radiant face.

There was a brief moment of beautiful distraction when it was revealed that as soon as Sango and Miroku had completed the removal of their garments, mating marks had glowed brilliently into existance on their bodies, even though they were fully human. They were the marks of the Daiyoukai that had blessed them.

Miroku bore the beautiful fern shapes in deep purple, right beneath his collarbone and Sango, the crescent and half-moon symbol in rose above the left side of her collarbone and on her right shoulder blade in back.

Not only did the mating marks appear, but willowy curls of green ferns appeared around both of Sango's fore-arms and a larger depiction of the Fuji Cherry Blossom glowed in rose at the small of her back, softening the appearance of the scar left by the near fatal blow of her brother's crescent blade. Gold colored stripes appeared on Miroku's hands, and around his hips, theighs and ankles as well. They looked like swirled streamers of wind.

The pleasure of the two noble Humans' bonds to both each other and their new family being confirmed, added even more joy to the celebration and Inuyasha almost believed that nothing would ever go wrong again.

Then everything changed.

Inuyasha felt the cold, dark slice of imminent danger cut through his abdomen moments before one corner of the vast hall exploded! It took, but a moment for all to realize that it was where the gifts for the new couples were laid out, before a hole opened up, seemingly in the very air itself, and utter chaos ensued!

**Please don't kill me! What fun would it be if I didn't sharpen this waffy chapter with a little bit of a cliffie, aye? I guess you'll just have to hope that I update soon. Seriously, though, I will not leave you hanging. This story may update slowly at times, but it _will_ be finished. I will not stop until I have brought it to full closure. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Glossary: **

_Tsunokakushi:_ This is the headdress worn by Japaneses brides around their hair and over their foreheads. It is usually made out of a stiff, brocade silk and helps support the beautiful and elaborate coiffure that brides usually wear.

_Kamon: _These are family crests embroidered on formal Japanese garments. They are usually circular in shape, the circle surrounding either a simple graphic design or characters (kanji) that spell out the family and/or personal name.

_Momiji:_ This is the Japanese word for maple leaves, specifically the ornamental maple leaves, the carmine-leafed trees that we refer to as "Japanese Maples."

_Shakuyaku: _This is a Japanese word for Peony. I am not sure what specific type, Peonies are very popular in Japan, but I use it to refer to a stylized crest that is meant to represent a peony on both Inuyasha and his mother's formal garments.

_Zori: _I believe I have defined these before. Zori are flip-flop like sandals made of straw or bamboo or woven rope, even silk. They have wooden or thick woven soles of cord or leather. They are the type of shoe most often worn with formal garments and are often very elaborately decorated, ornamented and embroidered.

_Himos_: These are thin, strong cords used to secure kimonos and other Japanese garments for security and modesty. They are usually sewn onto the inside of the robes, but some more ornamental kinds are sewn onto the outside as part of the decoration, mostly on men's clothing.

_Zuban_: These are fitted trousers worn sometimes over the fundoshi, sometimes instead of it. They are usually of soft, thin cloth fitting fairly snugly around the legs, reaching to about mid-calf, but they can reach all the way to the ankles. They secure with drawstrings about the waist and sometimes about the cuffs too. A modified version of these trousers are worn in the modern age as part of the martial arts gee. These type of trousers were most often worn by monks beneath their robes, but they were also worn by the working class, since the more flowing hakamas were rather impractical for common labour. They were also worn as sleeping attire by all classes, with or without a short jacket or robe on top.

_Tricivara_: Translates as "Three-layered robe" and was worn by Buddhist monks for both formal and sometimes regular wear as well. It is worn without obi or sash, so that it drapes loosely about the monk's body, keeping him modest and respectful in his attire.

_Anteravasaka: _This is the lowest layer of the "Tricivara" (see above). It serves as undergarment, protecting the upper layers from the skin, very much like a nagajuban served the regular kimono or haori ensemble. It is also what is worn for exercise and labour, as a Buddhist monk is expected to not shirk from common labour and keep up his discipline and endurance through physical and ritual exercise.

_Utterasanga_: This is the second layer of the "Tricivara" and serves the same function as a kimono or haori. It is the outer garment of a monk's attire, so it can be as plain or as decorated as the situation demands. It fastens only with himo ties, no sash or obi. The black robe Miroku wears beneath his drape could be called an utterasanga.

_Sengati_: This is the final layer of the "Tricivara." It serves to mark the wearer as a man of faith, and can also serve as a cloak and blanket during his travels. It is also used to preserve an appearance of modesty and purity. While it serves to signify a simple and aesthetic existence, it also provides a more formal look for ceremony and formal occasions, so while it tends to remain plain, it can be trimmed with elaborate embroidery or ornamentation for important occasions.

_Kesa: _This is the purple drape that Miroku always wears over his robe. It was only worn by Japanese Buddhists as an echo of the faith's Indian origins, and a distinct mark of their faith and function. Not only does it look attractive, since it can be worn in a number of colors and decorative fabrics, but it can serve as blanket, carrier, bandage and cloak, and a large number of other practical and helpful functions. It also keeps up the image of modesty as effectively as the Sengati. A wealthy or important priest's Kesa drape is the garment that he would decorate the most elaborately, and it would act as the most ornamented garment in a formal situation. It was often also worn over the full Tricivara in particularly significant ceremonies, like a wedding.

_Umanori Hakama: _These are Hakama (loose trousers), often stiff and padded worn on formal occasions. They are split, like trousers. The un-split version, often worn by woman of nobility and female students in Seminaries are known as "Andon Bakama," but some noblemen will wear long kimonos and robes as well and then they often wear the andon bakama too.

_Japa-Mala: _These are prayer beads carried by Buddhist Monks, usually in long strings, like our modern-day rosary. They are usually blessed and thus supposedly imbued with strong, sacred magic. Miroku wears a string of these around the hand with the wind tunnel in it; supposedly they keep it somewhat contained and thus slow its growth. The commonly carried strings are made with beads of wood, clay or stone, even bone or glass, but for formal occasions these beads can be made out of precious stones. I assumed that a mating ceremony would warrant the gemstones.

_Ofudus: _These are sacred characters and sigils that Monks and Priestesses of both faiths use to bless, protect and purify communities, places and people. They are found on small slim scrolls usually fastened onto walls and woodwork, or carried on the person. Sometimes they are in the form of short prayers or poems or phrases, even the names of important deities and spirits. Supposedly they can also be used to fight creatures of evil, evil spirits or demons or to exorcise places and people believed to be possessed or plagued by evil spirits. As seen in both the Manga and the Anime, they can be very effective when imbued with holy power as strong as Miroku, Kikyo or Kaede's.

_Harai-gushi_: These are spirit rattles carried by Shinto Priests and Mikos. They are used to create protective barriers, to bless and purify an area, to sense dangerous or sacred energies and to drive out evil spirits and demons, or to just bring good luck and good energy to an important function or special occasion. They are red and white created out of paper, grass, silk, leather or other thin, flexible materials. They look like skinny pom-poms made out of streamers cut in thin chains of square or diamond shapes, and they come in both large and small sizes.

Hitoe: This is part of a Shinto priest or Miko's outfit, particularily an outfit worn for important or formal occasions. It is worn beneath the outer Hakui (Miko) or Jo-e no sode-gukuri no o (A priest's formal kimono-like robe), but above a Shitaki or juban. It is usually made of fine cloth and can be plain or decorated.

_Hakui_: The outer robe worn by a Shinto Priestess, a Miko. It translates roughly as "White Coat" and is usually white, unless the Miko is an apprentice or a "Warrior Miko," a Betsushekima, who often wear different colors. A Kuromiko, a Miko who works evil magic will also not wear white. Her Hakui will usually be black. The robe can be made of finer cloth or trimmed and sometimes ornamented for formal occasions or particularly wealthy or influential individuals. Both Kikyo and Kaede wear the traditional Hakui in the series.

_Himo-Datejime_: The Datejime is a decorative sash worn around the obi for formal occasions, but if the woman in question is wearing more casual clothing, or if she is required to be more simply and modestly dressed, like a Miko, this sash can be replaced by a simple, but colorful string. This is a himo-datejime.

_Hikizuri_: This is a style of kimono worn by dancers and for more formal occasions. Usually the kimono length is adjusted to fall to the toes and then stop. The Hikizuri style keeps the toes clear in the front but trails the back for a ways along the floor.

_Tomesode_: This is another style of kimono, but it refers to the decoration. The decoration on a tomesode kimono is all beneath the waist and at the lower half of the sleeve, unless the kimono has Kamon on it, which are traditionally placed on the upper half of the sleeve, the chest and the back. This style of kimono is more often worn by married women or widows.

_Bira-Bira Kanzashi: _Kanzashi are ornaments Japanese women wear in their hair. Bira-Bira kanzashi are made in a dangling style. They can be metal chimes, small lanterns, strings of beads or silk and paper blossoms; or simple streamers.

_Konoke Dome Kanzashi_: These kanzashi are known as "princess" kanzashi. They are usually in gold, silver, ivory, tortoise-shell or mother-of-pearl and set with precious stones. They can be in the form of fans, clips, combs, elaborately ornamented hair-sticks, bands, berets or pins. They are often carved with family crests, Kamon, myth or nature images.

_Nanohana_: Small yellow wild-flowers popular for bira-bira and seasonal kanzashi. I believe the English translation is "rape-blossom."

_Nekohanyo:_ Shanhi is a cat-demon Hanyo (half-demon) so Nekohanyo means exactly that: a hanyo that is a cat Youkai.

_Tenshi:_ Angel or Angels.

**Names:**

Inukasshoku: "Brown Dog." The Youkai spirit that blessed Miroku in the Chapter "A New Lord Recognized."

Nekokoudo: "Earth Cat." The Youkai spirit that blessed Sango in the same chapter. (See above)

Tosan: A somewhat formal term for father, though not as formal as "Chichiue."

Master Moushin: The Monk that raised and trained Miroku after his father was swallowed up by his own wind tunnel curse. (Not sure if he appears in the Manga, or just in the Anime)

The Great Dog General: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father and former Lord of the Western Land. The name "Inu No Taishou" literally translates into "The Dog General."

Shuutome: A word for "Mother-in-law." The ending of "sama" only adds more respect, making it more a title than a name; rough translation would be "My Lady Mother-in-Law."

Sai: A word for "Son."

Seijun: The nickname Saishoukora had for Inuyasha. It means "innocence and purity."

Kunmigoto: The nickname Saishoukora had for Sesshomaru. It roughly translates to "Beautiful boy."

Saishoukora: The name I chose for Sesshomaru's mother. She is never given a name in the Manga. It has no meaning that I know of; I just like the way it sounds. Pronunciation is: /say-shu-kor-ah/ "shu" is pronounced like the word "shoe," "kor" is pronounced like the word "core;" and ah is pronounced "ahhh," like a sigh.

A small note about the coral featured as decoration on Sango's formal robes. "Sango" means "coral" in Japanese, just as "Kohaku" means "amber." Both the slayers are named after stones.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, my friends, that's it for now. Thank you all for your patience and support. Once again, as I always do, I want to thank my wonderful and dedicated reviewers: Nightstar28, KazunaPikachu, Murasahki-chan, Dare9179, FallenAngel699, xLittleBlackStarx. Your reviews really inspire me, and I greatly appreciate the time you take to give them to me. **

**I would also like to thank and welcome several new reviewers. ardy1: I hope you are still reading this story, however critical you felt your review was. Don't worry, I still enjoyed it. It's good to hear all opinions and I appreciate your candor. **

**KyriaHitomi: Your short, but sweet reviews made me smile. I hope that you continue to read this story and enjoy many more "pretty" battles. **

**Daetor: Wow, I was so flattered by your long and detailed review, and it was so complimentary, it made me blush. I am sorry that I have not been back in touch with you after your nice reply, but I promise to make it up to you soon. I just haven't been able to spare the time for keeping up all those conversations that I adore. **

**Nightstar28, my dearest friend, I am so sorry for the long pause in our communications. I cherish our contact and I love you dearly. You will hear from me soon, especially with the review for your latest wonderful chapter. **

**To the rest of you, thank you again for continuing to stick with this story. I am so pleased to know that you are enjoying my efforts. I love writing this story and I love it even more knowing that you guys are following along. Here's hoping I'll be able to update again soon. Until the next time; hugs to you all. **

**DoS**


	26. A Lord's Fury

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Kirara or any of the other original characters of this wonderful Anime/Manga series. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and her subsidiaries and remain exclusively her incredible creations. **

**I do own my chosen name for the Inu No Taishou, though not his character, Nissotsu, Issasegare, Shanhi, Lady Urua Yakiayoko, Genyumaro, and any of the my own characters and ideas that appear in this story. If you want to borrow or use any of them in your own work, please give me credit, and I would appreciate if you asked permission as well, though I know we are all borrowing Rumiko Takahashi's characters and world without her permission. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. I don't own this series and I make no money from it, nor do I ever want to. **

Summary/Introduction/Apology: Wow, what can I say? I am sorry, so sorry about how long it has been since I last posted. My RL has been incredibly and impossibly busy for the past year and half, two years? I 'm not really sure how long it's been exactly. Believe it or not, I had to seriously sprain my ankle to get enough time to update. :) Thank you all so much for sticking with me. I will be answering your reviews and kind words over the next few days, but I thought that you deserved a new chapter first. True, this isn't as long a chapter as many of you might like, but it's packed with action, and hopefully a lot of other good stuff too. Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Please enjoy the chapter below. A small glossary may follow.

Oh, A lot of my previous formatting, I have discovered, has been eliminated, so some parts of previous chapters may appear to run together, even though there were supposed to be changes of scenes. I hope this hasn't been too confusing for new readers, or those who like to re-read. Until I figure out how to deal with their new system, I will be putting brief headings between the scene changes. Thanks for your patience everyone and enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty Five:**** A Lord's Fury **

Inuyasha was not sure what was happening at first, but knew immediately that it was bad. He saw people begin to react and his hand went automatically to his side for Tetsusaiga, which wasn't there. His sword had been removed with the rest of his clothing, as Sesshomaru was discovering too.

Almost simultaneously they dived for the weapons, only to be cut off by a stream of Hell-spawned Youkai the likes of which they had only seen around Naraku. The similarity was further enhanced as a swarm of Saimyoushi poured out of the portal and bore down on guests and participants alike. Their stings carried poison that seemed to instantly paralyze all those who they stung, bringing them crashing to the floor, their bodies as limp as broken puppets!

Screams and shouts were everywhere as some people rushed for cover. Others attempted to flee, but were quickly blocked and yet another more steady group, grabbed for weapons, be they their own or just something improvised or convenient. The music stopped as the Drummer Maids, refusing to be victimized again, lashed furiously about with their drumsticks, or smashed the gongs and heavy drums over demons' heads. The instruments stayed in tact, the Netherdemons did not.

Miroku and Sango were among the active group. Heedless of their mostly unclothed state they dived for the nearest things that might be of use in a fight and sprang towards the fray. Inuyasha heard and saw Sesshomaru's energy whip hiss to life in his hand and Kirara's Mokomoko blazed into flames. Inuyasha himself was already springing at the nearest hoard of demons.

"IRON REAVER; SOUL STEALER!" And he felt his claws tear through them as easily as if their bodies were nothing but paper!

Kikyo was almost flinging Kagome behind her, her brown eyes blazing into yellow flame. "Find a weapon, Little Sister!" Her Mokomoko crackled with energy, and flames blazed up around her. A nari, also in flames, materializing in her hand. Within minutes, the hall that had been full of such joy and happiness, but moments before, was alive with the clash of weapons, the screams of wounded and flying chunks of Netherdemon flesh.

The beautiful shielding screens crashed down into wreckage, the young girls running and screaming for cover, and the guardsmen rushed in, weapons ready. Sango snagged a sword from one of the guards' sashes, while Miroku battered apart the wreckage of one of the screens to seize a side-piece for an improvised staff. Power blazed up between them as they moved automatically together and began tearing apart incoming Demons with their flawless teamwork!

Fox fire and glowing flowers shot out from either side of them as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru cut their way through the horde of enemies towards their swords.

Kagome, having been unable to lay hands on a bow had found that she didn't necessarily need to, as she pulled spheres of purifying energy directly from her own aura and sent them blazing towards their attackers.

"YOU DARE!" Saishoukora's furious growl cut through the sounds of battle "You _DARE_ interrupt this sacred ceremony!"

Her eyes blazed to red in her fury, and her claws and fangs lengthened and sharpened. She began to pull pools of blackness from her necklace, wiping out scores of Youkai with each single strike. Only their essences remained, taking the forms of moths, swallow-tailed like the mysterious Luna Moth that enchanted the night, and flowed back into the stone, increasing her youki and her strength. It was a little frightening to say the least! In all his time at the palace Inuyasha had never seen his calm controlled second mother ever give in to full anger. It made sense of course. She was Daiyoukai and the First Lady of the powerful Inu No Taishou. She had to have great power in her own right.

Then things changed again, as a creature the likes of which Inuyasha had only seen in nightmares, appeared. It was humanoid in form, looking like a horrific combination of a Kuraiyoukai, a Hell-Demon Lord of the highest caste; and a massive golum with a great mirror embedded in its chest. Even the other Youkai Lords, who had drawn unquestioningly and once again fought at the embattled Western family's side, paled at the sight.

"By all the horrors of the Hell-Pits!" Issaitouraku breathed. "A Mirror Fiend!"

"It is not possible!" His Lady gasped. "A creature of such evil should not be able to enter here!"

"Houshi-sama, Aneue to me!" Kaede cried, tearing the spirit rattle from her hair. "We must combine our powers to keep it from entering any further. It cannot be allowed to enter!"

Without hesitation Kikyo and Miroku came to stand beside her, struggling to pull together enough of their power with inferior preparation and weapons, to keep the terrible creature from advancing. Without question, the High Council crowded in behind them, giving freely of their own power to bolster that of the Humans and the Betsushekima who tried to bar the way.

The power of the massive Holy Force seemed to be working, and with Kagome and Rin, drawing together in their newly discovered power to cover the divine needs of the rest of the hall, the battle managed to hover on the edge of desperation, without falling into that treacherous pit.

Even so, the lesser Demons kept pouring in, and now a new horror streamed forth from the creature's mirror: An undead army, the likes of which Inuyasha had only seen in the most horrific and horrible situations, like Kagura's Dance of the Damned or the horrific marionettes that the crazy and powerful Yura of the Hair had animated to attack him and Kagome when the whole Shikon No Tama had still been in their possession. They kept coming, some destroying themselves on the Holy barrier, but while it held against their Summoner, the Undead's lesser power allowed most to surpass its protection and continue the attack.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continued to fight their way through the black masses. The power flared between them, and their twin marks blazed on their faces. The Lords and Ladies of the four other realms formed a deadly line in front of them and Inuyasha observed that Lady Yakiayoko was much better with a weapon than her brother had ever been and that young Genyumaro did indeed echo Sesshomaru's skill with the blade, when the White Lord had been his age.

The Lady fought with Wakasashi and Nari wielding the long spear easily with one hand while still maneuvering the shorter sword with skill and power, in her other hand. Shanhi had also managed to procure a weapon, another Nari, and was busy showing how great her skills as a warrior truly were. Issasegare and Nissotsu fought on either side of her, marks and youki blazing with power. Sesshomaru had once told Neichibaku that his sons were two of his best warriors. Now Inuyasha believed him. Once again he briefly wondered who the old gardener really was.

Off to the side, the Wolf tribes were kicking butt as well, summoning the DemiYoukai wolves that served them so faithfully with fearsome howls in between attacks.

But the most amazing was Shippo, who stuck at Inuyasha's side, as Kirara stayed by Sesshomaru. Since Kagome and Rin had to attend to the needs of others, the little fox was the closest protector Inuyasha had, besides Bakuya; and the Kitsune and Neko fought almost as one. Either Shippo had been practicing a whole lot in the past few days or, like Kagome and Rin, something inside him was waking up in the face of this threat to his adopted parents' happiness.

Foxfire literally blazed around him in palpable streams of power and light and his green eyes had a red light in them that Inuyasha had never seen before. Swathes of the enemy disintegrated at every blow and between the magic, he hurled his leaf-blade attacks outward and cut down even more.

When Bakuya was forced from his side to tear into another flank of darkness with some more of his Pride, the little kit retrieved his top from his robes, starting to spin it around in his palm. He worked it into a faster and faster whirl as he spun it around. It began to glow with energy, until it was little more than a blazing sphere of white light! As it burned, it began to grow, larger and larger. Soon it was the size of a man. It was at this point that he hurled it outward, with a single shout.

"SMASHING TOP!"

The energy careened out into the surrounding ranks of foes, cutting down every evil creature it hit in its wide, curving sweep, dissolving them in white flames! With every blow it grew smaller, but no less deadly, and by the time it returned to his hand, it was just a toy-sized spinning top once again. The few creatures that had survived the attack came towards him, furious and ready for blood, whereupon he drew his two seis, eyes still burning. Blue foxfire blazed along the blades, along with something else, an energy that seemed to flow from the little fox himself.

"HEART SCAR!" Shippo slashed outward adding the energy of foxfire and his own aura to the duel strike, while angry tears filled his eyes. "You disgusting creeps! You're spoiling EVERYTHING!"

Yet more energy sprang up as he moved, this from the heart of the seis themselves, and Shippo sprang forward, lashing outward with a skill that could be nothing short of instinctual. Inuyasha saw energy pulse and glow around him, and then he saw him change!

In the middle of the dying demons and vanishing undead, he watched the little kit grow, and though it happened in just an instant, it seemed to go in slow motion! His form grew taller, slimmer. His animal feet transformed into true humanoid form, his hair grew longer, and his tail less fluffy and more sleek. His eyes glowed in a phosphorescent green, the centers burning in red.

When he landed in a graceful crouch, turning towards Inuyasha, his tail and topknot performing a counter swirl of golden-red in the wind of his power, the last of his enemies dissolving around him; Inuyasha knew that he had reached his full growth at last. Though only eight seasons of age, he looked more like nine or ten, and as a green bin-leaf blazed to light on his forehead and two single streaks of deep purple, the exact color of Inuyasha's marks, burned to life on his cheeks, there could be no doubt that he had truly become Daiyoukai in blood and strength. "You're clear,Tosan!" He cried out, the last of his tears splashing away in the air around him; and Inuyasha realized that he was right.

"Sai-Kun! You're incredible!" He crowed and dived for his sword, just as Sesshomaru reached Tenseiga on his side and moved to retrieve it as well.

Then things changed again.

Before Inuyasha had grasped the hilt of his sword, something snaked out of the portal and seized him around the waist sweeping him away from the weapon once more, while constricting around him, like a python!

Across the stage where they should have been having their mating ceremony, Sesshomaru's breath hissed from his body with the tight grip around him, as another pair of the massive tentacles swept up him and Kirara, who cried out in surprise and pain. Another seized Shippo, another Rin, and...

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as yet another whipped around his beautiful mate's slender waist and bore her aloft as well.

"Miroku!" Sango cried out as the stalwert Monk was snatched away from Kikyo and Kaede, only to see another horrid appendage seize his Sango!

The appendages' slimy, disgusting hold tightened around them, draining their youki with their breath, and they shuddered as the horrid oily abominations slid lewdly about their scantily clad bodies.

"Rin!" Shippo cried out.

"Shippo!" She replied, and as the tentacles brought them a little closer, they tried to reach for each other. The energy drain did not seem to have as great an affect on the children, but they were weakening too.

Then cold, very familiar laughter filled the chamber, and the mirror-bearing horror retreated slowly back into the portal as quite a different being emerged from it's chest to advance into the hall.

Though he had not worn it since Mount Hakurai, all recognized the white baboon pelt that clad the shadowed body from which the powerful tentacles extended. Inuyasha growled with fury!

"Naraku! You slimy bastard! How the Hell are you doing this?"

"My, my!" The hateful voice purred. "The two Lords of the West. This is quite a party you're throwing here. I am most distressed not to have received an invitation." He was fully in the room now and as others sprang at him in an attempt to free his captives, they only met with a powerful barrier that hurled them back.

Sesshomaru struggled vainly against the powerful appendage, his nose telling him the truth. "Insolence!" he growled. "He uses a mere puppet, just to flaunt his imagined power!"

"_Imagined_ power?" Naraku's familiar chuckle grated through their captive bodies. " You think too much of yourself, Lord Sesshomaru. This mere puppet seems to have quite effectively shut down your little celebration. I think soon, you will be making concessions to me."

Inuyasha strained furiously against the power-draining hold. "Dream on, ya lousy piece of filth! BLADES OF BLOOD!" Unfortunately, despite the fact that the attack was strong, the draining effect of the tentacles made it no match for the strength of the creation that held him. _"Has the creep really gotten that much stronger?" _

_ (He is not strong enough, Little Brother.) _And for once Inuyasha was grateful for his brother's ability to eavesdrop on his thoughts. _(Call Tetsusaiga to you and I will call Tenseiga. Together we will destroy this thing!) _

Inuyasha didn't hesitate, but reached out for the sword with his mind. He was a little surprised how quickly the image of the sword formed in his head. He had always been able to call the sheath to him; it had saved his life more than once, but the sword had been beyond his grasp. It was beyond it no longer.

With barely a "come hither," he called out and the sword responded, slipping its sheath and rocketing towards him, penetrating the barrier with little effort! The barrier remained intact, but the swords were within their true owners' grasps. As one, the two brothers seized their mighty weapons and cleaved downward, releasing not only themselves, but all their trapped family around them. The group dropped to the ground as power rushed back to them, and though the barrier that kept others at bay still held, the tight-knit family cut into the Demon puppet with a vengeance.

The demon marks flared even more brightly on Miroku and Sango's faces , and though they were just their bonded marks: double streaks of golden-brown and the deep purple bell circle for Miroku and deep olive boomerang markings and the simplified fuji cherry blossom design in rose, for Sango; the power that they indicated was clear.

Not only did the marks burn, but other abilities seemed to bloom within the shared energy of their family. Miroko began creating sacred ofudos out of pure energy, and was able to send his blood out in purifying, bead-like strings, very similar to the way Inuyasha's blood formed cutting blades in his "Blades of Blood" attack. Of course that meant that they had to be wounded, but it was a good trade-off.

Sango was able to send her own energy along the blade of the sword she had procured, causing it's killing power to increase immeasurably. She also seemed to be able to generate a chi-attack through her blade as well, and Inuyasha wondered briefly how much more effective she would be with Haraikotsu, Terasai and Kousai. She also used the Japa-mala beads on her hand to lash about like a whip or to hurl outward in a ranged attack. Like her mighty boomerang, the string always returned to her.

The puppet roared in pain, using Naraku's voice and then it thundered out it's next command. "MORE!"

The portal opened again and more Netherdemons and Saimyoushi came out, attacking the guests outside the barrier. Meanwhile, new tentacles and other monstrous and hideous appendages re-grew and attacked the Inushiro family once more.

"Rin, stay near Shippo!"

"Shippo protect Rin!" The two brothers ordered at the same time, then anticipating Sesshomaru's next order, Inuyasha gestured powerfully with his sword.

"Dark Scar!"

Everyone felt the coldness slice through their guts again, and the dark half-moon portal opened up directly next to Sesshomaru. He leaped gracefully through the opening as it closed behind him, and within seconds the shining gold doorway of the _Hido Zangetsuha_ appeared beside Inuyasha. Sesshomaru emerged, sword glowing and sliced away a wide arc of the disgusting tentacles, before landing back to back with his brother at the very center of the writhing mass of abominations. Swords shining, they cut away swathe after swathe of the filthy things, slowly moving closer and closer to the baboon-pelt-covered root of the whole organism.

The power pulsed and glowed between them, the swords letting out a song of joy and unity with every slice, like a shining star of energy and strength. Even the mass of darkness and the desperately fighting guests could not help, but give pause before the glowing light that the two brothers' fully bonded power emanated.

"_Teishidaifu_! Anata!" Saishoukora breathed "If only you could see your sons now!"

As if her words had been a prayer, the song of the swords increased even more in beauty and power, and the glow around the two brothers grew even brighter, blindingly bright. Even Sesshomaru could not hold back a gasp of surprise as a vortex of wind and light formed in the circle created by the curve of the two blades, wielded back-to-back! The vortex spiraled upwards and soon a glorious portal of blue and gold light shone opposite the gaping maw of fiery darkness through which the attack had first begun.

Even friends were terrified, as a blazing shape, white and impossibly huge in the limited space of the hall, emerged from the shining doorway. It quickly resolved itself into a glorious, long-pelted dog with the thick, flowing ruff of a rare two-tailed mokomoko wrapping its powerful body, and fur as white as the clouds! Razor sharp claws like gleaming silver knives and fangs as long as swords, glinted in the light!

The eyes were red as ruby flame, the pupils the fathomless blue of the ocean! Jagged marks like thick, blue lightning bolts marked it's massive jowls! Swirling clouds mixed with the blowing white fur, roiling like thunderheads, and silver lightning crackled around the massive jaws and deadly claws, while poison hissed in the foaming chops!

He was beautiful and terrible and glorious. His roar seemed to shatter the heavens, and friends and foes alike fell to their knees beneath the fury of His towering wrath! He soared into the rafters His youki's power shattering the roof without collapsing the walls, and causing sunshine to flood the hall with wholesome light, which blazed into fire around him!

"GET OUT!" The powerful voice roared. "Foul Creatures of the lowest slimes of Hell! You despoil these lands and befoul them with your filth!"

He dived down into the cowering masses shredding over half of them with his gleaming claws and scattering their ashes to the cleansing wind!

Then he turned on the puppet, as poison hissed and his eyes burned even more furiously. "AND YOU! Insolent, pathetic Pretender! You dare think yourself worthy to challenge the powerful Inushiro Family, to set foot upon our lands, within our sacred home!"

The poison hissing around his powerful jaws increased in volume and then streamed out bursting into green and white flames that raged over the barrier and utterly obliterated it!

"Show him our power, My Sons!" He cried. "Show him his folly!"

Another slash of his claws and the remaining tentacles were shredded like paper. Pupils gleaming with red light, fangs sharpening, the two brothers leaped forward, their swords flashing and deadly in the sunlight. In a brilliant coordinated attack, they plunged their legacy blades deep into the heart of the twisted abomination! With a hideous shriek, it burst apart writhing and burning, before exploding into ashes and blackening chunks of dust!

The few Lords, Ladies and guards who were not completely overwhelmed by this sudden unexpected guest, cut into the remaining demons with a vengeance and the Great Dog General sprang at the dark portal that still glowered on the far side of the hall and shredded it apart with his gleaming claws.

It collapsed in on itself with the angry roars of the thwarted Kumo and a powerful wind that drew in and shredded all the Netherdemon remains; the ash, filth and slime of their attack; and the desperately keening Saimyoushi. Then, with a final explosion of power, it disappeared in a burst of brilliant motes of light that drifted down on the awe-struck crowd, like a sparkling rain!

The light cleansed everything it touched, repaired damage and torn clothing, closed wounds completely, as if from the touch of the most powerful of healers, and caused the floor to scintillate as if covered in brilliantly faceted diamonds.

Even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha remained frozen, staring, as all the light and beauty coalesced about the gleaming and powerful shape of the huge White Dog, and then with a final blinding white glow, it faded out, leaving a continuous fall of finger-leaf maple leaves in brilliant autumn red and fragrant sakura blossoms in blushing white drifting down from the portal he had entered, in a beautiful shower that blanketed the entire hall.

In place of the glorious white canine, stood a tall beautiful man! His silver-white hair was bound on top of his head in a long flowing tail that blew about him in rippling curls of silk. Two graceful stripes, brilliant blue like the mark on his first son's forehead and jagged like those that graced his younger son's face, shone on his cheeks, while golden eyes that echoed both his sons', regarded the gathering in the large hall with both a fierce joy and a powerful love, glowing from their amber depths. His face was Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's, and yet possessed a glorious beauty that was all his own.

Kunzushe ornamented his simple hairstyle, not as elaborate as his sons' but beautiful none-the-less. His colors were two shades of blue, deep rich burgundy, brilliant red, and silver gray on a field of gleaming white. His symbols were flowing rivers, dragon scales; leaping soaring dogs and billowing thunderheads. With the beautiful formal robes he wore gleaming armor in red-trimmed silver with spiked Sode, and black embellished Yugake and Kiahan. His long rippling two-tailed mokomoko flowed from his shoulders like a mantle.

As everyone stared he rose on a billowing cloud of white energy, hair, robes and fur blowing in the wind of his power and glided nearer to the heavenly doorway he had opened, reaching his right hand towards the glowing pulsating light. "The battle is ended." He spoke, his voice tender and warm. "Come, My Love. Come forth and hold our son once more."

Inuyasha was not the only one who had tears in his eyes or on his cheeks as light glowed out of the portal a second time. He felt his throat go tight and his heart start to pound as the light formed itself into a beautiful figure in flowing robes.

Her dark hair, like midnight silk, was styled in a loose backknot and several graceful loops about her ears while the rest continued to flow free. It was decorated with beautiful kanzashi and fragrant fresh flowers and a jeweled headband that hung small tasseled and enameled fans on either side of the beautiful face, framed by the familiar fan-like pieces of shining hair, that always screened her ears.

Her colors were several shades of pink , orange, yellow, black, and her husband's rich crimson red and periwinkle blue. Her decorations were beautiful peonies, stars, rainbows and bamboo, and her gorgeous, formal robes sparkled and glittered like a small piece of the heavens. Her dark eyes shone with wonder and love as she shyly took her powerful husband's outstretched hand and stepped onto his glowing white cloud. He wrapped one strong arm firmly around her slender waist and as the cloud drifted back towards the ground and the shining portal closed with a final blowing shower of blossoms and leaves, the entire congregation sank to the ground in deference to the Heavenly couple!

Not only did the guards, servants and congregation kneel, but the Lord's Council, the High Council and the other three Lords of the Realms. Saishoukora sank to her knees, tears sliding softly down her cheeks. The bridal party knelt, the children, Kirara, Sango and Miroku; even Kaede and Moushin bowed low.

Inuyasha was still in semi-shock, when he saw Sesshomaru sink to one knee as well. The proud and indomitable Lord Sesshomaru rarely if ever knelt before another, and seeing him do so both frightened and impressed Inuyasha. He saw Kagome quickly lower herself as well, graceful even in her haste, and he was quick to follow. His heart still pounded; he felt like he was losing his breath, and yet joy swirled around inside him like a tempest wind, stealing his ability to think, to speak, to do anything other than let his own tears flow as well.

The Dog General and his Lady alighted gracefully on the floor before Saishoukora and No Taishou gently took both her hands in his own and raised her to her feet. "Arise, Beloved." He spoke. "Never feel as though you must kneel before me. I love you well and truly, My Mate, and you have given me my glorious son. Nothing but pride should shine within your heart."

Saishoukora gazed into the face of her once deceased mate, her own golden eyes still shimmering with tears. "You came, My Lord, My Love. The song of the Swords and the power and love of your sons' bond, brought you back to us!"

The Powerful Lord gently bent down his head and softly licked away her tears, then pressed his lips to hers in a long tender kiss. She responded completely, leaving them both breathless.

Then, with both his mates at his side, Inu No Taishou approached his two kneeling sons. Without a word he took them both by the hand and raised them to their feet, then enfolded them in a warm, tight embrace that reverberated through their souls with the same song of power that they felt from their blades, and with it the love and protective presence that they had always sensed near them, all through their lives.

His scent, warm and alive and comforting, surrounded them, bringing back memories of a carefree and gentle childhood, of home and love and pack. When he finally released them, Inuyasha was not at all surprised so see the shining tears that marked Sesshomaru's cheeks as much as his own.

"I am beyond pride, My Sons." He spoke. "To see your power, your glory and the bond you have formed anew, fills me with joy. When you were divided, my soul was sundered, now it is whole once more, and I rejoice in your new-found loves and the family you have gathered about you. Never forget each other; never forget your combined strength. You _are_ the Lords of the West and no one will conquer you."

Then Inu No Taishou turned to Kirara and Kagome. "Arise, My Beauties. You are the treasures of my sons. Never need you kneel before me."

He turned to Kirara. "Princess Kirara, daughter of the Neko Yonshi, our faithful allies of the past. You are truly worthy to stand at my Sesshomaru's side: warrior and healer, friend and counselor; your glory makes my son shine even brighter."

Kirara bowed her head and kissed the powerful lord's hands. "You honour me, _Shuutoue_."

"No, _Otome_." He replied. "You honour me, and my family."

Then he turned to Kagome reaching out one hand to gently lift her chin. "And you, Beautiful Child." He spoke. "Daughter of Edo, purified soul of five centuries. You returned to free my Inuyasha and give him the love that he was meant for, that he deserves. You give him solace and joy after too many winters of sorrow. Never doubt your worthiness or your strength, Innocent One. Never think that you do not deserve to stand with Kings."

Tears filled Kagome's eyes, and coursed down her cheeks, but they were tears of joy, and before she knew it, she had thrown her arms around the surprised and pleased Lord and embraced him without inhibition.

"Inuyasha really is your son." She spoke through tears. "He's kind and strong and good, just like you, and I already love you, just like I loved him, right away. I'm so honoured to be part of this family!"

Then, realizing her brazen act of familiarity and her mostly unclothed state, her eyes widened and she blushed scarlet and started to pull away, but the powerful Dog General held her back just long enough to caress her dark, fragrant hair and wipe the tears from her cheeks with gentle fingers. "Blessed Child." He breathed. "Your free and loving manner is like a breath of fresh air. I pray you never loose the openness and purity of your innocent soul."

Then he turned to Miroku and Sango, who still knelt before him and bid them to rise as well. "Noble Houshi, Beautiful Tajiya. You are truly worthy to stand with my sons on this momentous and glorious occasion. The Inukasshoku and Nekokoudo chose well to bless your spirits, as you have blessed my son by giving him a pack and a family and a place to belong, no matter where he might be forced to wander. You have earned the title of Lords and kinsmen well. Stand tall and know that you too are blessed and honoured."

"We are overwhelmed, Lord Inu No Taishou." Sango replied.

"And we are glad to stand as pack and family to both your sons." Miroku added respectfully.

Inu No Taishou grinned widely. "You have a tongue of silver, _Youshi_." He spoke. "Equalled only by the deep sincerity of your soul, that you hide almost as well as my Eldest Son hides his warmer emotions. You will do well on the Council of Lords someday, I think." Then he turned to the rest of the family. "And now, where are my two grandchildren?"

Completely overwhelmed and dazzled, the two pups had instinctively huddled together staring at the magnificent Lord and his beautiful mate with wide eyes, but as his warm golden eyes turned towards them and his handsome face lit up in a delighted smile, they gained courage.

For a change, it was Shippo who took the initiative, gently leading Rin out by the hand to come and stand before the awesome Dog General, who looked down at them with amusement and pleasure. "A Hanyo and a Kitsune, eh?" He spoke. "Quite an interesting assortment this pack of yours, Boys."

The two children had a brief moment of doubt, as the General's face became almost as well-masked as Sesshomaru's, then he burst out in a deep warm, delighted laugh and scooped both of them up in a joyful embrace that almost crushed them into one. "Hah Haaah! Look at them! A bonnier pair of pups I rarely did see! How long it has been since I held such promising children to my heart!"

Now Saishoukora moved up to where Rin sat on her Lord's right arm, and gently stroked back her cream colored hair. "A more beautiful little Princess could not appear in my fondest dreams. Strength and power shine in you, Little One, and the beauty of my son graces your every move." She kissed her softly as Inu No Taishou tickled the little pup under the chin with his nose and then kissed one round rosy cheek, soundly as well.

"Obaaue, Ojiiue." Rin giggled snuggling closer.

Izayoi had moved up to Inu No Taishou's other side and embraced Shippo lovingly. "So much like our own son: strong and tough and joyful. You follow your Tosan's example well, Little Prince."

"Aye, and a true tribute to his original Grand-sire as well." Inu No Taishou spoke.

This immediatly caught the clever little kit's ears and interest. "You- you knew my Grandfather?"

The Great Lord was unperturbed. "Indeed I did, and a true friend and Ally he was to me too. You shine with his same glory and strength; you scent strongly of his power, but that is a story for another time, I think."

Shippo wanted to protest, but no one contradicted the Great Dog General, so he pouted instead, until Izayoi tickled him under his chin, rubbed her nose against his own, and softly kissed his cheek. "A magnificent little boy." She laughed softly, as the little kitsune melted rapidly beneath her tender attentions.

Then the glorious Princess turned to the gathered family as well. "We bless you all." She spoke warmly. "The joy and love you have brought to both our sons' lives echo in the heavens and give us ease. We know that you will be strong and true to each other and that The Lords of the West will never need stand alone again. You keep us near you always and give us joy as you give each other hope."

She reached out to Kagome, who was briefly distracted by the change in Shippo's size. It was clear that he had found his strength and his happiness at last, and though it meant that she couldn't carry and cuddle him quite like she had before, he was a Youkai child, not a pet or a doll.

Kagome rejoiced in his new strength, even as she had to admit to a little sadness at the loss of his absolute cute adorableness and foxy feet. He was, really only a few inches taller than Rin, but he was clearly a boy now, not an infant or cuddly little pet. At least he still had the tail. Though it wasn't quite as fluffy as it had been before, it was fuller and sleeker and still cute as heck.

She could already tell that as he grew older, it would rapidly become provocative and sexy, and probably make him even more of a chick magnet than he was now, and when he was fully grown, it would be nothing short of magnificent.

Then Kagome felt the gentle hands of the Princess Izayoi on her shoulders and all other distractions vanished. She gazed at the beautiful noblewoman who had given birth to her glorious mate, and felt emotion well up in her again.

"Dearest Daughter." Izayoi spoke. "I am moved and delighted to welcome you to my heart. You are strong, beautiful and pure and your love for my precious son shines like a beacon in your eyes and glows in your aura, like Ama Terasu's warmest light. You deserve him as he deserves you, and your love is blessed by the Kami themselves. I wish you every happiness and joy in your lives together."

Moved to action once again, Kagome allowed herself to be gently enfolded in the lovely woman's warm, sweet-scented embrace. She felt the goodness and purity of the Princess' soul and knew that she was truly touching an Angel. " I'm so proud and so happy." She choked. " I never dreamed I could find a man so wonderful, brave and loving as your son. He may try to hide it, but I know your gentleness and beauty shine in his soul and I love him even more for knowing that it's a part of him that he trusted me with, that he gave to me."

If Inuyasha was moved by Kagome's gentle, loving words, he completely lost it when his mother turned to him. "Be happy as you deserve, _Koinu_." She spoke. "My heart breaks to remember how I was forced to leave you alone and I wept with your pain as much as I delighted in your joys. I pray that this marks the beginning of a new age for you. May the bond you have rediscovered with your brother and the love you have found with your true mate, mend the wounds in your soul. May this true and loving family you have found crown you with glory and surround you always with happiness and peace. May you always know that it is everything that you are worthy of, and may your sore heart sing and dance again My Inuyasha; my precious, precious boy."

Tears in her eyes she drew him close and as her loving arms enfolded him, surrounding him in her glorious, so familiar scent of peonies sweet grass, honey and spring, Inuyasha gave up dignity, gave up restraint and allowed himself to weep openly in her embrace. The tears washed through him in warm streams of comfort and ease and the ache in his heart melted away, filling him with new love, new joy, new hope. He clung to her with all his strength knowing that he could no longer hurt her or hold her close enough, and they remained that way for a long beautiful moment that touched everyone that had the privilage to observe this final blessing and promise.

When mother and son were finally able to release eachother, the large family crowded together embracing and laughing and sharing, as the congregation looked on in moved and joyful silence.

Light streamed down through the shattered roof, and birdsong rang out with the joyful sounds of a bright and beautiful summer day. A breeze, cool and refreshing and scented with sun-warmed grass and wildflowers blew into the hall, stirring up the carpet of blossoms and leaves, and adorning the congregation with the true beauty of nature and the blessing of Heaven.

The frightening darkness of the unexpected attack was soon forgotten, wiped clean with the happiness and glory of the anticipated celebration shining in their hearts, and the glorious return of the magnificent Lord Inu No Taishou and the beautiful Lady Izayoi. No blackness could mar the happiness of this moment. Their Lords and Ladies were truly blessed. Only love could remain here today.

**Glossary:**

Sai-Kun: This is what Inuyasha calls Shippo after his transformation. "Sai" is son, and "kun" is a term of endearment, like "chan," though "kun" is exclusively a masculine term. It seemed appropriate.

Aneue: This is how Kaede addresses Kikyo, when she asked for her help to fend off the Mirror Fiend. It is a very respectful term for "older sister," and it seemed to make sense, considering that Kikyo is now Daiyoukai and in the reborn body of Kaede's older sister. The masculine equivalent is "Aniue."

Hido Zangetsuha: This is actually the "Terado Zangetsuha;" the "Light Scar" that first appeared in Chapter Nine; part of a combined power of the Dog General's two swords. I discovered that "Ter" or "Tera," is not actually a valid term for light, so I chose "Hi" instead, which seems to be the most common term, just like ""Mei" seems to be the most common term for darkness.

Teishidaifu: As most of you may know by now, the name Inu No Taishou, is not actually a name; it is a title. It literally translates to "The Dog General." This is what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father's title is, what he became known as; how he was hailed by all others, but of course, he had to have a name, a real name.

There is one suggested, I believe in Movie Number Three of the Anime series, but as many of you know the Anime and Manga series have some serious differences. The story of Sounga, is never referred to in the Manga. For this story I have combined elements of both the Manga and the Anime and in this universe, the story of Sounga never occurred; I have quite a different history in mind. As you already know, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did both know their father and the entire family lived together for 36 years.

So, I made up a different name combining a word for "god" "Teishi" and "father;" "Daifu." Putting it all together, The Dog General's actual name translates literally into "Godfather," which both amused me, and seemed appropriate since he is indeed both a god and a father. Saishoukora, as his mate naturally addresses him by his name, which she does right before he appears to put Naraku in his place.

Anata: This is a word for lover or beloved. Saishoukora uses it when whispering a soft prayer to her mate. If she were speaking English, she would likely be saying; "My Love."

Shuutoue: This is how Kirara addresses the Inu No Taishou. It is a very respectful term for "Father-in-Law."

Otome: This is how the Inu No Taishou returns Kirara's address, but he shows her that she need not be so formal by addressing her as "Daughter." Otome is a word for daughter.

Youshi: This is how the Inu No Taishou addresses Miroku. He is affectionately calling him "Son-in-Law." Youshi is a word for son-in-law.

Obaaue and Ojiiue: This is how Rin addresses Saishoukora and the Inu No Taishou. Obaaue is an affectionate, but formal word for "Grandmother." Ojiiue is the same for "Grandfather."

Koinu: Is one of my favorite words of all times, which is why I used it as the loving nickname that Izayoi gives to Inuyasha. It's the Japanese word for puppy and I think it is absolutely adorable.

**Well, my friends; that's it. I know that the chapter was short, but hopefully it was well worth it. I want to thank all of you so much for continuing to stick with me and wait through this long delay. Your messages, your favs and your enthusiasm have encouraged and motivated me, even though I did not have time to update or answer. **

**To all my reviewers: Nightstar28, KazunaPikachu, Murasahki-chan, Dare9179, FallenAngel699, xLittleBlackStarx, KyriaHitomi, Daetor, and ardy1; you cannot imagine how much I appreciate all the kind words, the constructive criticism and the wonderful support that you have all given me. I have not forgotten you and to those of you that I still owe replies to, I will get those out to you. I am so sorry for the delay. **

**Nightstar28, I love you and still think of you all the time. I am so sorry that I have been out of touch for so long. Please do not worry about all those people that attacked you because of your own delays. Your chapters were still as wonderful as ever and well worth the wait. Those critical readers should understand how RL can be, especially if they are writers themselves. You have nothing to apologize for, or to be ashamed of. Your story continues to be a shining star on this website and remains as well-written, beautiful and touching as ever. I know that I owe you several reviews, and I promise you, you will get them. I have read your new chapters and I adore them. I can't wait to go more into detail after I have posted this last chapter. **

**Welcome to Kaji Ganjou. Thank you for your extremely flattering and kind review. It really made my day. I welcome you to our small, but dedicated family and I will reply within the next two days. Thank you also for your kind message and your concern. There is nothing wrong; as you see it is simply a matter of finding the time, but your note touched me deeply. I hope this chapter pleases you. **

**Well, I'm sure that there's more to say, but I can't think of anything right now. Hopefully, this is a sign that I will have more time again in the near future and can continue to update more regularly. I will say again; this story _will_ be finished; I just can't predict how long it will take. I have quite a bit of it written out on my computer and even more in my head. I already know how it will end. This is not going to be an unfinished work. I hope to provide entertainment and enjoyment to you for many more chapters to come. Thank you all again for your kind support and faith in me. I love you all. **

**DoS **


	27. A Sister's Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Kikyo or any of the other original characters of this incredible Anime/Manga series. They are the property of the amazing Rumiko Takahashi and her subsidiaries and remain exclusively her incomparable creations.**

**I do own Nissotsu, Issasegare, Kikunohana, Koshiku and any of the my own characters and ideas that appear in this story. If you wish to make use of any of them in your own work, you are welcome, but please give me credit, and I would appreciate it if you asked my permission as well, though I know we are all borrowing Rumiko Takahashi's characters and world without her permission.**

**This story is for entertainment purposes only and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. I don't own this series and I make no money from it, nor do I ever want to.**

Introduction/Summary: Hello everyone! Can you believe it? Another update already, and hopefully there will be yet another one before Christmas, but I won't make any promises. My RL schedule can change around in a heartbeat, so I grab what time I can. This chapter is short and sweet. Some may consider it a filler chapter, but it has some important revelations (hence the title) and perhaps even a little bit of insight into the future, so I hope you read it and enjoy it. There may be a brief glossary at the end. Anyway, on with the chapter. I hope you like it.

**Chapter Twenty Six:**** A Sister's Revelation**

Naraku slowly struggled back to consciousness. His body ached and his mind throbbed with the power of the backlash that the defeat of his puppet had caused him. The mirror would be destroyed. Once it opened the way to Hell, the aura of purity that had kept it hidden within the halls of the palace was compromised. He knew the power of the Realm shields. Evil could not penetrate and long survive.

There was nothing left of the evil item now, but then he had expected that. He doubted the Mirror Fiend had, however. The backlash he struggled with now was only an echo. The power of the barrier and the Inu No Taishou, the joined power of the entire family, was staggering! The Fiend would have been utterly obliterated, which was a good thing for Naraku. If It would have survived, things could have become very dangerous for the one who led It to its doom. A vengeful Fiend was not something you wanted haunting you.

It had been a gamble, but it had paid off. Oh yes; it had paid off very well.

Despite his pain, Naraku began to laugh.

At the Inushiro Palace

The ceremony had been completed and the three couples were joined at last. It was beautiful, perfect, and as Kagome gently laid away the formal garments that were now the official marks of her place at Inuyasha's side, she felt another thrill of joy at the memory.

Inuyasha was not here with her right now, nor was Sesshomaru with his lovely bride. They were saying goodbye to their parents. Saishoukora was returning to her Palace of Jade, in the Northwestern Sky, and Inu No Taishou and Izayoi were returning to the Heavens. It had been the power of the swords, the Final Bond, and the violation of the powerful and sacred barrier that protected the Western Palace, that had called The Great Dog General back from the Heavens, but this time there would be no sadness in the parting.

The swords and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's bond kept their father's spirit always tuned to them. While they were apart, separated by anger, envy, pride, hurt; their connection to their father's spirit was weakened. Now the bond was strengthened, and would allow the father to return often to guide them, or simply to celebrate another joyful event. And with Inu No Taishou would come Izayoi, and Saishoukora.

The realization added even more joy to Kagome's heart. Inuyasha had been alone so long, but now he had not only a family here, in his lands and home, but in the Heavens too. His mother and father were connected to him always. He was alone no longer, and that was what made Kagome the happiest of all.

The grand celebration had finally come to an end, and at last the palace was emptying out. It had ended in even more joy than it had started. The celebration over the matings of the Lords of the West shook the rafters and filled the palace with happiness, and it leaked out into the protector village and the very land itself. The mating ceremony for Enju and Shishimaru had been shared with Shanhi and Nissotsu and was an extra delight in the extended celebration surrounding the Lords' ceremony. Inu No Taishou and Izayoi had been there for the entire time, but now only the Wolf Tribes and the Family of the East remained behind, to draw up agreements of alliance and to share friendship.

Sango and Miroku, now fully and completely accepted as family to the Lords of the West, had chosen black and white as their family colors; white for their connection to the Inushiro family and black for the color both wore in their professions. Sango's personal color was rose, Miroku's was purple. Naturally, Kagome adopted Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's choice of red and white, but her personal color remained green.

As she remembered the ceremony again, she ran her hands gently over the crests on Inuyasha's formal robes. They were similar to Sesshomaru's now; hexagonal blocks with the momiji leaf superimposed in the center. The leaves were actually red, like Sesshomaru's Sakura crests were actually white; they were just surrounded with the other accenting color. The crest printing blocks had been made; they would be used to decorate most of his clothing now.

Her hands ran along the woven and embroidered obi as she folded it away with her own. The primary colors were green and burgundy, to mark their joined lives. Burgundy was his personal choice, like the Juban his father always wore beneath his Haori and that had decorated his obi. Inuyasha would wear an obi now too, always; woven in a distinct swirled pattern to mark him as the true Lord that he was; deep wine and green were his new colors.

Sesshomaru's personal choice had been the golden yellow of his mother's colors. Kirara's choice had been her own pale jewel-blue and now, though Sesshomaru's obi retained the same distinct, swirled pattern in its weave that he had always worn, the colors were now yellow and pale blue rather than the yellow and indigo-blue he had worn before. The new colors marked his passage into the Patriarch of his own family.

The next step would be to travel down the well to visit her family and inform them of her engagement to Inuyasha. She was still trying to decide if she should confide to her mother that the relationship between her and Inuyasha had advanced to the "next level." She wasn't as confident as she had sounded that her mother would approve of her losing her "innocence" so young, but she really wanted to be able to confide in her and ask advice. She tried not to stress about it; she had made her decision and she had no regrets. No matter what her mother said, she would not have done anything differently.

Still, Kagome figured that she should become a little more informed on what was involved in being mated to an Inuyoukai, before she talked to her mother. She had learned a great deal about Youkai in the past week, but she knew that she could stand to be even better informed. She went over in her mind where everyone she could talk to might be.

Sango was spending as much time enjoying her new "mate," as possible. Kagome didn't blame her. If Inuyasha had not been spending some final time with his parents, he and Kagome would be doing the same thing.

Enju was also occupied with her new mate, though she was very newly Youkai, so perhaps she had some more to learn as well.

Kirara was meeting with her advisers on domestic and human-interest affairs now that she was Queen of the Western Lands. Not that Sesshomaru hadn't dealt with these things before, but official "lordly" business, realm-wide protection and the "state of the union," so to speak, were also his responsibility. Now that he had his mate to help him, he could leave a great deal in her hands, and thus put even more time and effort into running his lands well and wisely.

She thought about her other advisers: Saiko, Kikunohana and Rinkusu.

Saiko and Rinkusu were new to this realm, this palace. They were still trying to find their places and establish themselves. Besides, until all of them got to know each other better, was it really appropriate to talk about such things? They were advisers, not friends, at least not yet.

Kikunohana was established here, and as part of Niechibaku's extended family, Kagome knew that Sesshomaru trusted her completely.

Kagome also had a very strong sense that she could trust her. If any one of her advisers, except Enju, who she already adored and Sango, who was like her own sister, had the potential to become a good friend, it would be her. She felt rather like Koshiku, despite her younger age. But she was involved in the celebration and family affairs prompted by Nissotsu's mating to Shanhi, and Kagome did not want to intrude.

Kaede, in the company of Master Moushin, who was escorting her as a courtesy and "for protection," despite the fact that several of Sesshomaru's most trusted guards went with them, was returning to the village of Edo. After they assured Kaede's safe return, the guards would escort Master Moushin back to his temple. Neither one of them could afford to be long away from the people that counted on them.

Both had been sent off with a number of beautiful and practical gifts to help aid in their people's prosperity and to give them pleasure. It was again not what Kagome, or even Inuyasha for that matter, would have expected from Sesshomaru; willingly reaching out to Humans, to the Human world, but then Sesshomaru was surprising them almost on a regular basis now. In fact, he seemed to take almost a wicked pleasure in continually astonishing them with unexpected gestures and facets to his, Kagome now realized, very complex and beautiful personality.

She really was coming to love him like a brother, or brother-in-law, and she knew that Inuyasha was truly happy and proud as well, revelling in the true love and care of his brother, which had been so long in coming. Kagome wondered about that sometimes. What had caused the two brothers, so close and loving in their childhood, to become at such odds with each other for so long? She supposed that she would eventually learn the evolution (or devolution) of their relationship, but for now it remained a constant mystery.

She smoothed a last thoughtful hand over their fine garments and put them away, though the Uchikake and Tanzan, now hung on bamboo poles in their sitting room as wall decoration, until needed again. That was the common custom for fine garments such as these.

It was in the thoughts about the two Inu brothers that she came to a sudden realization. She had a sister too, an older sister to give her advice!

She remembered that Kikyo was not to be at the meeting with the rest of Kirara's advisers. She was currently involved in the building of her temple, which was actually being converted from the hall in which they had had their mating ceremony. The fact that it became the focus of an epic otherworldly battle and was the location of the doorway that had led Inu No Taishou and Lady Izayoi back from the Heavens, had consecrated the ground, and provided a location of great significance to all the realm's people. Heart lifting, Kagome put the Obi she had been unconsciously stroking away, and went in search of her counselor.

The repair of the roof was going well, with much cheerful shouting and chanting and encouragement among the many workers. The hall had actually been somewhat reduced in size, leaving the original foundation to become a walkway from the palace and storage rooms for supplies and ceremonial trappings. The area that was left had been raised; the ground literally raised beneath it. She had no idea how that was done. She only knew that it was Youkai magic that had accomplished it. The area where the Heavenly portal had appeared would be the shrine, the worship area, and open to all; village and palace residents alike, but there were living quarters and gardens being built higher up the mountain where Kikyo, Oushiyokama, their children (when they had them) and their attendants and acolytes would dwell. They too would be part of the Temple.

It did not take long for Kagome to track down Kikyo. She was in the main shrine supervising the construction of the alter. The newly ordained Priestess was dressed simply, her hair bound up with a headband that held her hair in a loose knot at the back of her head. The headband was decorated in the brocade pattern created for her and Oushiyokama's mating ceremony, but in this case it was simply done with the specially cut printing blocks. All the couples had such printing blocks presented to them as part of their mating gifts. and it was amazing to Kagome, the detail with which such blocks could be carved; they were works of art in themselves.

Kikyo also wore wore a simple Hakui and ballooning _nubakama_ in ivory. Underneath she wore a pale blue Nagajuban and around her waist, a plain skirt-like apron, similar to what Sango wore, when they travelled. Kikyo's was purple. She wore a stiff obi over the apron-skirt, which was the only item of clothing that had any decoration. It was her beautiful bell-flower crests in blue on a field of her mate's warm amber-gold.

As Kagome approached, Kikyo turned and smiled warmly at her. "Welcome, Little Sister. How may I help you?"

"Um-" Kagome blushed. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I-I was hoping that you would have the time to talk with me. " She glanced at the entirely too interested, in her opinion, workers nearby. "Privately."

Kikyo smiled again. "Of course." She spoke kindly. "Work is proceeding well here, and my constant supervision is not needed. We can walk along the verandas. They will still be empty at this time of the day."

Kagome blushed again. "Thank you, Okayoni."

Kikyo seemed to sense the younger woman's nervousness, and understood. "_Onnaina_," She said very gently, "Would you feel more comfortable addressing me as a true sister?"

Kagome looked up at the woman so alike and yet so different from her; like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, always connected and yet separate as well. "I think I would." She replied. "I've only ever had a little brother, and I love him. He's sweet and cute and wiser than you might expect, but I always wanted an older sister to confide in."

Kikyo smiled again. "And I have only ever had a younger sister, who I treasured, but now she is wiser than I, and needs my counsel no longer. Call me by the name that you feel most comfortable with, Onnaina."

Kagome blushed again. "Thank you, _Aneki._"

Then Kikyo surprised Kagome by reaching out and gently pulling her in a warm, tight embrace against her. Comfort and warmth flooded through the younger girl, like she was indeed in the embrace of family. It felt almost as loving and gentle as an embrace from her mother. "There is much healing and absolution still needed, Little Sister," She spoke, "And much hurt that I have caused you since you arrived in this savage time. But there is also much learning to be found. You and I have a destiny together, and I promise you; I will give you all that you need for this upcoming battle and future battles in life, both large and small. Come." They walked together towards the palace verandas, but Kagome thought she heard a quiet comment as they departed the temple.

_"There will be another Final Bonding between siblings soon, I think." _ Then she and Kikyo were out of earshot.

Kikyo didn't push and remained quietly by her little sister's side as they strolled along the breezy verandas and took in the views of the Inushiro lands, now their lands too. As they paused to admire a particularly enchanting panorama, Kikyo glanced at the younger girl leaning against the rail.

When Kagome had first arrived in this time, it seemed that she rarely wore anything other than her strange clothes, the "yuni-formu" from the institutes of learning that she attended in her future time. Now she seemed to prefer the clothing of this time.

Now that the formalities and ceremonies had ended, guests had departed and proper lordly clothing was not necessarily required, Kikyo had half-expected her to don the clothing that she was most comfortable in, or at least the shorter, less restrictive Kosode and Mo that Enju had donned almost the very minute that the last guest departed.

Kikyo smiled fondly. Her other little sister; her Oneechan, was almost as barbaric as Inuyasha in what she considered a comfortable state of dress. Kikyo hadn't failed to notice how Inuyasha had shed the tabi and zori of the more formal styles even faster, and was parading about in bare feet again, even before the last guests departed. Such memories his unrestricted behavior brought up, every one of them joyful, warming her heart and soul and adding to her peace, as they danced softly through her mind.

Kagome, on the other hand continued to wear the kimonos of this time, which had been made for her along with the less restrictive kosode and hakuis, just in case she preferred to stay in her freer style. Of course the kimonos she wore were light and casual fabrics, with only the hiyoku underneath, and sometimes the nagajuban. Today she wore a simple, pretty kimono woven in stripes of red and green. It had once been embroidered in white plum-blossom, if Kikyo recalled, but now the embroidery featured her beautiful crests of dandelions gone to seed, though still in white. She wore the same colors in a darker wine red and rich forest green on her obi, but this was embroidered in spring momiji-blossom, the wine blossom beautifully highlighted on the deep green of the sash. It seemed to be her favorite kimono, at this point.

The girl's thick, wavy hair was worn loose, but one side was pulled back from her face and secured with a kanzashi comb, this one decorated with more of her lovely dandelion pods in soft, sheer chiffon and rice paper. "The trappings of a Princess suit you well, Onnaina." Kikyo ventured.

Kagome blushed, but could not hold back a smile, and it seemed to untwist her tongue. "Aneki." She spoke softly. "I know that you haven't been Daiyoukai long, bu-but the soul that you share your body with now is an old one. Hotaru lived a full life and was dedicated and wise, and even when you were, well, Me, you were still a Miko and knew a lot about Youkai, an-and healing, and living a healthy life." She turned fully towards her patient adviser. " I'm going to have to go back to my family and tell them everything that's happened, and now that I'm officially mated to Inuyasha, I need, I-I need to know..."

"...How the mating will change your woman's body." Kikyo finished knowingly. Kagome blushed, but nodded her head. "Come, Little Sister." Kikyo continued. "Sit, and I will try my best to alleviate your doubts."

Kagome lowered herself obediently to the long bench built up against the railing, and the older Miko settled down next to her. "I will start with the most sensitive issues and try not to prolong your discomfort, Onnaina." She spoke. "You will no longer have a monthly season; instead you will follow more closely in the spirit of female dogs. For a time, you will have a season once a year. This will be a heat cycle and will make you somewhat lustful, for at least a week, but particularly the first three days. It will likely strike during the days of that month's full moon. Inuyasha will be hard pressed to satisfy you, but I am sure that he will enjoy the challenge."

Kagome blushed furiously, but Kikyo's light and gentle approach helped to ease what might have been an intensely embarrassing discussion. "You will also not bleed. The nourishment that a woman's system builds up at such times will simply be absorbed back into your body if it is not needed. Inuyasha will also not be able to pup you, not until he has had his first heat cycle, which will arrive in roughly four years when he becomes fully mature. Even after he has reached that state, the likelihood of your mating producing a pup at your first heat together is very slim. As long-lived as Youkai are, even Hanyos, our birthrate is very low."

Kagome nodded, feeling a slight relief and yet a slight disappointment too. "But do not fear, Little Sister." Kikyo spoke now; again almost as if reading her thoughts. "It will happen and you have an eternity now; we all do."

Despite herself, Kagome found herself leaning into Kikyo's embrace and felt both her soul-sister's arm and mokomoko, slide comfortingly around her before she continued. "After Inuyasha's first heat has passed, your seasons will slow down as well, to every seven years, until Inuyasha has his second heat, which you will match. This will occur when he is the equivalent of one and twenty Human years, but in true years, it will likely be over a century. Hanyos usually age faster than full-blooded Youkai, but because of his bond with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's aging will now match his brother's.

Once this heat-cycle has passed, you and he will only go into heat together. Your next cycle will occur eight years beyond his second one, and then only every twenty four years beyond that. This does not mean that you will not continue to desire each other, in fact your desire for each other only increases as your time together as mates grows longer. It is one of the greatest benefits of having a true mate. It only means that your birthrate remains low. "

Kagome felt both awe and a little apprehension fill her at Kikyo's gentle words. "You speak of centuries so casually, and yet, I can't even imagine living as long as just one. How will Inuyasha and I be able to stand each other for so long? And what about my family? How will they feel when they get older and older, and I stay young? How much older will I get?"

Kikyo looked at her younger sister as troubled thoughts went through her head. Kagome's innocent question raised such a tangle of complex issues. How could she even begin to explain? She settled on simply answering the girl's last question. "You will likely age normally until you are equal to Inuyasha's current Human age, and then you will age as Youkai do. By Human standards your body will reach roughly four and twenty years, unless you survive to truly venerable standards and then you will begin to age again, but only until your body is the equivalent of three decades in age, as is the case with my Mother and Niechibaku-San. "

She decided that remaining direct was the best way to broach what would follow, and when Kagome remained silent in thought, the older Miko ventured to take the next step. "Little Sister. If we are successful in our defeat of Naraku and destroy the Jewel, you will have the power to control the gateway through the Bone-Eaters Well. Had you ever considered closing it from this side? Once it is closed, the flow of Time across the portal will cease its parallel course between the two time periods."

Kagome's eyes widened with distress. "But then I'll never see my family again!"

But Kikyo was prepared for this. "Remember, Onnaina. We are eternal now. If all goes as we hope, you will catch up to them again in the future, and though it will have been centuries for you, it may only be a few years for your family, perhaps only months, weeks, or even mere days."

Now the girl's eyes widened for a different reason. "I-I hadn't thought about that!"

Kikyo smiled, tightening her comforting hold on the younger Miko with both arm and fur. "It will require careful planning and thought, but you will be able to see them again, as will not only Inuyasha, but Sango, Miroku and Shippo, perhaps even Kirara. Would you not enjoy that, Onnaina? Being able to have both your families meet?"

Now Kagome's eyes shone. "Oh yes! Oh, Kikyo that would be so wonderful!"

Kikyo smiled again. "I will help you, if that is what you choose. You need not make such a decision immediately. Two or three years either way will not make a difference. You have time to make your plans."

Another thought occurred to Kagome, which caused an involuntary shiver to run through the young girl's frame. "But what about children, Aneki? By the time I catch up to my family they may all be grown. I want; I-I want my mother to be able to know her grandchildren when they're still young."

But the Miko-Youkai had an answer for that too. "Once you close the gateway from this side, you control when you open it again. And since they are your pups, they will be able to pass through as Inuyasha is able to. As long as you factor such periodical passages into your future plans, there is no reason that you cannot still bring your two families together in the end."

For a long while, Kagome was silent, and Kikyo wondered if she had given the young girl too much to consider. Then a slow smile spread over the younger Miko's face. "I guess that means that we better hurry up and beat Naraku, huh?"

For a brief moment, Kikyo was taken aback, then she burst out laughing. It sounded like bells, and Kagome was enchanted by the sound. Without a moment's pause the older woman pulled her into a warm, openly affectionate embrace. "Ahh, Little Sister, your resilience lifts my heart! The part of my soul that is Kikyo must have truly transcended itself to be reborn in such a shining incarnation. You have done well. Oh! Very well, Little Tree-Cricket."

And Kagome returned her soul-sister's embrace, her eyes shining with tears of happiness, her burdens lifted, at least for the moment. And as the light from the sun illuminated her face, any who might have been observing the two women on the veranda, might have noticed that, for a moment, their faces bore almost identical arrow-like markings on the cheeks, and on their foreheads, a shining white orb, with four glowing yellow lights at its heart; lights that strongly resembled the star-like bursts of the ethereal dandelion pod, ready to send its airy ministers of life into the far reaches, of a summer world.

**Glossary:**

Nubakama: These traditional hakama trousers are specific only to Shinto Priests, most often in evidence when they don their full ceremonial attire. Normally a woman would not wear them, since women cannot become full Priests in the Shinto temples. In my world, the Youkai realm holds no such restrictions, so Kikyo wears such trousers freely. They look very similar to the trousers Inuyasha wears with his Robe of the Firerat; gathered at the ankles to give a sort of ballooning impression, but nubakama are slightly fuller in appearance, especially around the ankles and they are exclusively white. Kikyo is flouting tradition slightly by wearing them in Ivory, but since she is using them for everyday wear, I figured it didn't matter much. For a ceremony she would be sure that they were in their proper white.

Onnaina: I have no idea if this is actually a real word. I found it somewhere, and vaguely remember hearing that it was a word for "Little Sister." I noticed that the word for "Little Brother:" "Otouto" appears to possibly be derived out of a word for boy: "otokonoko" and this word seems to likewise echo a similar word for girl "onnanoka." I pronounce it /oh-nay-nah/ ("nay" rhyming with "bay" as in a bay horse or San Francisco Bay)

Aneki: This is the female version of "Aniki," which is an affectionately formal term for "Older Brother." Naturally, it means "Older Sister."

Momiji: This is the Japanese word for maple (as in maple trees). I use it to denote that the maple leaves that I am referring to are the Japanese (Ornamental) Maples, not the Western-type ones.

**Note:** The word "Shatsu" that I once defined as an under-robe worn beneath a man's haorie or shitaki (a robe worn for exercise) is not actually a traditional Japanese word. It is a contemporary Japanese adaption of the English word "shirt". From this point on, I will use the word "Juban" because whether it is made to be more elaborate, as part of the traditional formal layered outfit; or kept simple, as a protective barrier between an outer garment and the skin, it is still called a juban, or sometimes a nagajuban.

**Well, my friends; that's it for now. I know this chapter is a short one, but the next chapter will be much longer, so don't worry. You'll have plenty to read soon enough. **

**To all my reviewers: Nightstar28, KazunaPikachu, Murasahki-chan, Dare9179, FallenAngel699, xLittleBlackStarx, KyriaHitomi, Daetor, ardy1 and Kaji Ganjou; thank you again for your wonderful reviews. I so appreciate all the kind and encouraging things that you all have to say. **

**To my other readers, thank you for your alerts and favs, and for continuing to stick with me through this long story and even longer delays. I hope that you continue to enjoy reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. **

**Another shout out to my girl Nightstar28. It looks like we think alike, as usual. I hope you don't mind that I had the same ideas regarding Youkai birthrates as you did. It just seems to make more sense this way. Great minds and all that. **

**Thank you all again for you patience and support and hopefully I'll have another update out before Christmas, like I promised. The next chapter just seems like it should be a Christmas gift to all of you for your faith and kindness. Love to you all. **

**DoS**


	28. A Brother's Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own my Inuhottie Inuyasha, my InuGod Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, Rin or any of the other original characters of this amazing Anime/Manga series. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and her subsidiaries and remain exclusively her enviable creations.**

**I do own my chosen name for Sesshomaru's mother, though not her character; Jenjiya, Princess Keshi, The Red Elder, and shamefully, "The Black Dog" too; and any of my own characters and ideas that appear in this story. If you want to borrow or use any of them in your own work, please feel free, but I would appreciate if you would give me credit and ask my permission as well, though I know we are all borrowing Rumiko Takahashi's characters and world without her permission.**

**This story is for entertainment purposes only and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. I make no money from it; I just have a lot of fun. **

Introduction/Summary: Okay, this is going to be another longer introduction, and **spoiler alert** for some of the things that happen in the cannon story, so feel free to skip this part if you want. As I have mentioned at the beginning of this story, I have based my own ideas on incidents in both the Inuyasha Manga and Anime. I think I borrow more from the Manga, but I have often changed the timing of various things that happen in the course of the cannon story. **Spoiler Alert** For instance, in the Manga, Koga does eventually lose the shards in his legs to Naraku, but because of the other characters' intervention, he does not lose his life. After that he disappears from the story. In my version, that incident occurred during the whole Mount Hakurai story arc, and we do continue to enjoy his presence, as you have seen.

Many Inuyasha loyalists take the whole Movie Three story (The So'unga story) as cannon as well, but it was an exclusively anime story, and though Takahashi certainly approved of the plot, nowhere in the Manga does she ever confirm that it actually happened, so the version of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's past that appears in that story, is not necessarily the true one. According to that history, Inuyasha never knew his father, and though it doesn't go into detail of how the two brother's first met, they certainly did not know each other from Inuyasha's birth. As you already know, that is not the history that I have used for my tale, but if you are a fan of that history, I hope my version still meets with your approval.

In this chapter, you will finally learn more of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's past, and how and why they became so at odds with each other for so long. It also answers several other questions that might have arisen in the course of this tale's telling. **WARNING:** There is another incident of **Yaoi** and **Inucest** (intimacy between the two Inu brothers) in this chapter, but though I admit that I get a little bit of a naughty thrill from such scenes, hopefully this one too will have some purpose other than the naughtiness factor. If things like that bother you, or you are under 15, be aware.

**SECOND WARNING: **There is also some darkness in this chapter: Hints of rape, abuse and molestation, so if you are offended by such things, do not read on, and if you are under 15 or so, this is not age-appropriate; you should not be reading this. It is the reason this fic is rated M. There is nothing explicit or graphic in my descriptions, so if you're looking for some kind of sick thrill, you won't get it here. The incidents are shown as the true dark and traumatic experiences that they are, and though they are not graphic, they are unpleasant.

This was one of the hardest chapters for me to write, but I really feel good about how it turned out. I hope that you will be pleased with it too.

This is my Christmas present to all of you loyal fans and readers, who have continued to stick with me through all the delays and struggles. I thank all of you for your kindness and support; you cannot imagine how much it has meant to me to have all of you on my team. You have really made writing this fic a true joy. Alright, without further delay: This is for you, my friends. Merry Christmas, and enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**** A Brother's Confession **

Inuyasha sat in his favorite tree, the Sakura tree that had been planted at Sesshomaru's birth. Though it was the Momiji tree that had been planted for Inuyasha, such trees did not tend to grow very big, or very tall, though being over 200 years old this example was quite broad and strong, and upwards of 15 to 20 feet high. He rested in his own tree often enough, but Sesshomaru's tree gave him the prospective that he preferred. This way, he could look out over the entire garden, watch his family and think about how his life had changed so completely in less than a month.

Only a few weeks ago, he and his friends had been lonely travellers on an uncertain road. True they had each other, but they were isolated among the other people of the world. They faced a frightening and threatening future, plagued with emotions and feelings that they did not understand. He had been happy with his devoted friends and faithful pack. Even with the dire threat of Naraku and the growing jewel looming ahead, he had found happiness and solace in their presence, but he was still alone in many ways. The future of Naraku's growing threat was no less uncertain, and after that little stunt he had pulled at their mating ceremony, Inuyasha was even more nervous about the Kumo's dark power, but he was no longer alone, and in that knowledge; in the ties and discoveries that he had made just in these few short weeks, it somehow didn't seem so bad.

He still didn't know if he would survive the final encounter with his nemesis; if any of them would, but he faced Naraku with his people, his lands and his family behind him, not just the family he had created through his small pack, but his blood family too: Sesshomaru, Mother Saishoukora, even his mother and father, whose loving spirits he could feel close to him even now. He was no longer an orphan, he was part of something strong, powerful and beautiful, and so much bigger than Naraku would ever be. His enemy may have been powerful and influential, and a manipulative bastard who always seemed a step ahead of everyone, but he was, at the end of it all, still very much alone, no matter how many new incarnations he created. Inuyasha almost felt sorry for him.

He pulled himself away from his surprisingly involved reflections. Maybe it was the effect of his training. It wasn't just better fighting that he was learning about, it was everything. He was re-starting the intense book-learning he had endured as a child, not as intense as Sesshomaru's studies of course, but he had to be prepared as well. When he was younger he resented them and was rather easily bored, but lately, strangely, he just couldn't get enough. It was like his brain was finally ready to open up fully and accept all his responsibilities.

He was a Lord now, an _Official_ Lord. He had advisers and duties and expectations. He had a mate, a ward, a pack that he was responsible for, and a lot of catching up to do. Hell, he might even have pups one day, and he was going to have to set an example for them, discipline them, teach them. He had that responsibility now.

Shippo was in a similar state, eager, almost feverish in his pursuit of training and education, and with a lot of lost ground to cover fast, and Inuyasha needed to provide that for him too.

Even at night, he still continued to study, until Kagome laughed, threw a pillow at him and called him a "bookworm." Then that pillow would go flying and Inuyasha was on top of her, showing her exactly how much he was learning in other areas too. He could make her scream and writhe with pleasure, just as his Youkai demanded, and then he would just hold her close revelling in the feel of her, the scent of her, the joy of having her united and bonded with him forever.

It brought tears to his eyes even now. He was crying a lot more than he used to, a hell of a lot more, but he didn't care any more. He had kept his emotions chained and restrained for so long, locked away in the shackles of his fear, uncertainty and hurt. He would never deny the hurt; it was part of his History, of who he was, of what he fought through to get to this place, but it was not a hindrance any more, and it was healing, making him stronger, wiser; gentler. Here, among his friends and family, surrounded by their love and support, he had no need to hide any longer, no need to hold back, no need to fear. Here he was strong, here he was safe, and here he was loved, and that would never disappear, not ever again. He would always feel them near, nourishing his power, his happiness, his soul, as he nourished them; as they nourished each other.

Further Reflections:

Now Inuyasha sat back in the leafy boughs of his brother's tree, just enjoying his new happiness and his family all around him. This was the last week that the Wolf Tribes and the Family of the East were here, as the last details of their alliances were hashed out. It hadn't been hard, and Inuyasha had actually enjoyed this introduction to his political training, but the truth of the matter was that the three groups had been reluctant to part from each other. They had forged deep bonds of friendship between them and had enjoyed the warmth of just being together without all the ceremony and formality that had surrounded the long week of celebration.

There would be one more ceremony, but not until the next full moon, and this at the Haven Lands of the Wolf Tribes. Inuyasha had never known that the Wolf Tribes had any more of a civilized organization than scattered tribes living in caves and wilderness areas, but evidently they had a whole protected realm of castles and mansions, where the Elders mostly lived, and where the Ookami women, children and beta warriors retreated to in times of danger. They stayed in protected caves and mansions in the regular lands too. Only the alpha warriors and pack leaders lived, patrolled and fought in the less protected wilds and boundaries of their territories. Princesses like Ayame spent more time in those areas as well, but also stayed in the protected places to help guard the non-combatants.

"Seriously, Mutt." Koga had joked, when those surprising facts had been revealed to Inuyasha for the first time. "Did ya really think I'd take Kagome to live in some drafty old cave? I take care of my woman."

"Yeah, like given' her fleas and keeping her hidden away when she pups." Inuyasha had retorted, but part of him couldn't help wanting to keep Kagome away from battle and danger too, safe in his family's shielded palace, especially if she had been carrying their pups!

The full moon celebration would be the mating ceremony of Princess Keshi from the South and the Red Elder from the West, who had recognized each other as designated mates when the young princess had gone unexpectedly into heat on the night of last month's full moon.

"It is another blessing." The Grey Elder had spoken. "Our tribes gain life and strength even in the wake of all our losses. Such an auspicious mating: a Princess and an Elder, howls of good omens and hope." The newly blessed Inushiro family had been overjoyed that their own good fortune was being shared by their allies. It would be a joyful ceremony, and they were all looking forward to it.

Even with such pleasant distractions, the entire group had settled into a fairly regular routine. They had breakfast early and spent a short time relaxing in the family quarters and gardens. Then they met with their allies to hash out some more of the treaties and agreements between them. This was followed by studies and training in politics and the state of the kingdom. Sesshomaru assisted in their training when he could, but this was his time to deal with affairs of state and important counsels. Sometimes the rest of his family acted as observers as part of their training. The morning business was followed by a casual lunch with their guests, and a little more relaxation time.

In the afternoon, the vigorous physical training, which Koga and Ayame joined, began. They worked on strategy, drills, and training the new abilities that their new bonds and markings had given them. Though Sango, Miroku and Kagome's face markings rarely showed themselves, their mating marks were constant and Sango and Miroku's body markings came into sight when they were practicing their Youkai abilities. Once the group training was completed, the individual training began, which was followed by massages and soaks to ease muscles and minds that burned more every day as they were used to greater and greater capacity.

Dinner was always a formal affair, still a bit fancier than when they had just family around, but by then they were so hungry that they didn't care what formalities they had to endure as long as they could eat. Though Humans would never digest blood-fresh meat well, Sango and Miroku had started eating rare-cooked meat with their meals, much to Shippo's amusement. Their abilities were developing faster than Kagome's, and it drained their energy and increased their hunger. Only Shippo was learning faster.

The markings that had appeared on Shippo's face when he fought in the ceremony had disappeared again, but when Inuyasha looked close he could see the vague discolorations on his cheeks and forehead where they had been. It meant that when Shippo hit his first growth, he would develop true Daiyoukai markings. Like Sesshomaru's youki and blood had changed Rin, so Inuyasha's had changed Shippo.

Jenjiya, the Healer, had explained it to him. In most cases, a Hanyo's youki would never be strong enough to do this, but Inuyasha was changing too. The ease with which he pushed back his Youkai had a flip side to it, in that it also rose more easily to the surface. Even so, Inuyasha had a lot more control over that feral side of him now. Part of this was his bond to Sesshomaru, part of it was his bond with Tetsusaiga and the stronger connection to his father's spirit, but he was also becoming stronger himself.

This, Jenjiya said, was actually a natural development. As a Daiyoukai Hanyo, son of the powerful Inu No Taishou, and his true Beta mate, Inuyasha would naturally gain more in strength as he grew. At four years from his Second Growth and first heat, the time when most Daiyoukai gained their adult markings, his own adult abilities were developing more fully. His forceful binding to the Goshinboku and even the Beads of Subjugation had slowed this natural process, but fortunately neither had affected his growth dangerously. He was the second son of Inu No Taishou and thus he was stronger than many other Hanyos, even other Daiyoukai Hanyos. Shippo's change, Inuyasha's bond with his brother, the power and loyalty of his pack, the early discovery of his designated mate and the strong bond he had developed with her, even before his first heat; all were signs of this.

He still didn't know if he would ever be able to completely control his Youkai, or keep it from endangering his soul, but at least for now it was more of a strength than a weakness, and no time was this more evident than when he was training at his brother's side. He was becoming a better and a stronger fighter with every session, and their teamwork grew more coordinated and effective. As he learned more about using the bond between them, it grew deeper and stronger as well, and Inuyasha found it harder and harder to believe that he and Sesshomaru had ever been at odds with each other. He sought more and more to try and remember when things had started to come undone. He knew that it began with the murder of their father, but how it had become so unraveled still puzzled him.

In The Forest:

His preoccupation with the problem came to a point when he couldn't keep quiet about it any longer and recently, when he and Sesshomaru had finished sparring in the woods around the palace and its grounds, which they did more and more often these days, he asked the question that both intrigued him and filled him with apprehension.

"Sessh, what happened to us? Why did we ever start fighting each other in the first place? A few months ago, I really believed I hated you; I believed you hated me. I thought we were going to kill each other some day."

Sesshomaru was silent for a long moment, long enough that Inuyasha began to get nervous that he had gone too far. "Otouto? " He finally spoke. "Do you remember the first time you feared me? The first time you were angry at me, beyond simple brotherly quarrels? "

Inuyasha thought for a long moment. " I think I first began getting really upset at you when I was trapped in Grandfather's palace. Uncle Takamura was really cruel to me and Mom. He let us know that Dad was dead. He said that no one would come to save us. Dad was dead and you weren't strong enough. He also said that you wouldn't want a filthy Half-Breed like me around anyway, and that it was only out of duty for Mom, who was his sister, despite her disgrace, that he didn't kill me outright. I didn't believe him, but when you didn't come, I began to wonder if it was really true.

Once Uncle Takaisairo won the war for Grandfather's lands and executed Takamura, he treated us a little kinder, but everyone was always so cold towards me anyway, whispering "Half-breed" behind my back, to my face; always, like it was a cuss-word or something. I knew they didn't like me, and I started to believe that nobody, but Mom cared about me and that everyone else, including you, hated me. So, when you came after me, after they chased me out of the palace and village, after Mom died, I thought you were just there to kill me, or you were coming to fetch me out of obligation, not because you really wanted me around."

Sesshomaru sighed. "So you ran away from me. You told me to "Go to Hell" and that you did not need anyone to take care of you; that you could take care of yourself, and that I was a "prissy-ass bastard," who hated you, just like everyone else."

Sesshomaru gently stroked his fingers along Inuyasha's reddening cheeks. "And because I was little more than a pup myself, struggling for years to hold onto Father's lands and protect myself from both enemies and allies, and because I knew nothing of the life you had lived since Father's death, I failed to see the pain and fear in your defiant reaction, and became angry and hurt. I sealed away those emotions, deep inside, because I had learned that they only made me more vulnerable, and I turned my back on you, dismissing you."

Inuyasha was surprised to see the sorrow in his brother's usually emotionless eyes as Sesshomaru continued to speak. "It was only later that I learned what you had truly suffered, and by then the anger and hurt had frozen itself deep within my soul, and though I dealt with those who had hurt you, I continued to neglect you, to resent you."

Inuyasha could feel the deep sadness in Sesshomaru's mind and soul through their bond, and instinctively moved closer. "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spoke again. "I am truly sorry. I failed you when you needed me the most."

Despite his tendency to stay tough and cool, the sorrow he picked up in his brother's mind made it impossible not to react. Inuyasha also sensed that there were much deeper emotions and scars that tore at Sesshomaru's heart. Once again, he was grateful for the insight their strengthening bond provided into his stoic brother's soul.

He moved closer wrapping his arms around his brother's body and resting his chin on his shoulder, as he had when they were young. "Sessh, if you failed me, then I failed you just as badly. I know who you are now, I guess I always knew, but I was selfish too. I never thought about the Hell you must have gone through after Dad died. I know a little more about it now; I guess I've asked some questions, and I hope you're not mad about that.

I always thought you were the lucky one, you know? You were the oldest, the strongest, the most perfect. I always believed that you could do any damn thing you wanted, and so the reason you never came for me was because you didn't give a flyin' fuck about me. But you couldn't could you? Dad never got the chance to put you through the Rite of Passage Ceremonies before he died. All the other friggin, greedy nobles were probably using that to try and steal our lands, your birth-rite, everything."

He couldn't help the small smile that stretched his mouth seeing his brother's look of surprise at his unexpected knowledge, but he pushed on. " I know something about the things that you were dealing with, but not a whole lot. Will you share that with me?"

He sensed the overwhelming waves of emotion coming from his brother's mind; he saw the struggle to contain them on his face, felt it in the tightening of Sesshomaru's arms against his own. "Ahh, Inuyasha. You should not be burdened with such hardships."

Inuyasha moved around to face his brother again, instinctively reaching up to cradle his perfect face between calloused hands, guiding him to look into his own eyes. "I don't care what I should or shouldn't be burdened with, Sesshou. I want to know. I may have been an asshole before, but I love you, Aniki. Even though I didn't help you then, let me help you now. You say negative emotions are gonna weaken us with our bond gettin' stronger all the time. These things are hurting you, and I don't like how that feels. Please let me help you deal with them. "

It was Inuyasha's turn to be surprised when two crystal tears, as perfect as the rest of him, slipped out from beneath Sesshomaru's red-marked lids and ran down his cheeks; and as if those two drops of water signified the cracking of the dam holding back the tide of emotion so long and carefully contained, his brother began to speak. "Do you realize that the night Chichiue left to save you and Izayoi, was the first and only time he mounted me? My last living memory of him is of defiance, pain and anger.

Perhaps it was because I knew deep within my soul that he would not return and I was frightened; perhaps it was the turbulence of emotion we all fight with at that age. I often doubted that he truly cared for me, that perhaps he preferred you. Even as a Hanyo, you look so like him, and you were always able to be so much more free with your emotions than I. The one gift I had was my strength, but when he ordered me and Mother to the palace in the sky, even as an army of our most powerful Youkai enemies was marching upon our palace, burning and pillaging our lands, I feared that he did not even value that gift. He did not trust me to lead our armies in defense of my title, of our family honour, of our people.

I understand now why he did this. However strong I might have been, the risk to my life would have been too great. He was protecting not only our legacy, but me as well, but as a boy, not yet 16 seasons of age, I only understood it as rejection. I fought him, defied his decision, and so, in desperation, he forced it upon me. Once he had demonstrated his utter dominance, even wounded as he was from his fight with Ryukotsusei, I could not disobey. I followed his orders, but I seethed with anger and resentment, and when Myoga came to me with the news that he was heading into a worse danger than even he anticipated, I refused to go to his aid. I thought better of it only a few hours later, but by then it was too late."

Inuyasha felt tears prick in his own eyes. "Kami, Sessh."

Sesshomaru smiled gently. "I have confessed my feelings of guilt before, and I have dealt with them, and in truth they have little to do with the struggles that followed, but they will always remain; I will never forget them. Perhaps that is why I managed to fight through all the hardship I endured afterwards. I had failed Chichiue on the eve of his death. I _would not _ fail his lands and people as well! "

His slender hands ran gently through his brother's thick silver hair as he continued his confession, and Inuyasha did not protest. Inuyoukai were physical beings communicating almost as much through touch and instinct as they did through words. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha needed the contact to ease the intensity of this moment. "You are correct, Inuyasha. Chichiue did not get the chance to put me through the Rite of Passage Ceremonies. I was too young. That does not usually occur until after an heir's first heat, but there are provisions in the Lord's Accords allowing for unexpected death. They state that the chosen heir should be given "every opportunity" to prove his ability to rule his former Lord's lands. "

He let one hand stroke gently along Inuyasha's cheek again, bringing the marks to the surface once more. "Unfortunately, many of Father's former allies took advantage of the vague language in the documents to put me through a number of tests, designed from knowledge that I had not yet gained. Again and again they attempted to ensnare me both politically and socially and punished me for my failures, with humiliation, imprisonment or pain."

Inuyasha felt his throat going tight, and tears pricking at the backs of his eyes. He wasn't sure if he could stand to hear much more. Sesshomaru's voice was quiet, even and controlled, but Inuyasha knew the painful emotion behind his softly spoken words. "Our enemies were far less kind. They increased their attacks, made alliances and came after me relentlessly. They used every tactic possible: ambush, sieges, raids, plunder and destruction, assassination, terrorism. And it was not only through war that they attempted to bring our legacy down. Before my first heat, several of the strongest and most ruthless, even attempted to take me, and steal our lands through sexual domination."

Inuyasha nearly choked. "Sessh no! Fuck no!" He felt his anger boiling to the surface, and struggled to thrust it down again. He was surprised at how strongly the thought of his brother in such a position affected him. He wanted to kill every creep who had ever dared lay a defiling hand on Sesshomaru! He felt his Youkai coming to the surface, before a dark realization disarmed it as effectively as ice-cold water on a "romantic" mood. "Kami, Sessh! That's what he did to you! That's how "The Black Dog" hurt you!" And the memory returned with stark and brutal clarity.

_He was roughly 17 Human years in age the equivalent of a Youkai child roughly three months into his 4th year. He had a futon in his brother's room, because he had recently been going through a stage where he often had nightmares and Sesshomaru's scent and presence calmed and comforted him. He had come to him earlier tonight, standing at the side of the grand platform bed with wide, golden eyes until his brother had awoken and laughed at "his silly puppy." Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru thought he was "cute." This sometimes irritated him, but not to the point where he was above taking advantage of his brother's tender feelings to get a little extra attention. _

_ He had reaped the rewards again that night. Sesshomaru had cuddled him against his body, wrapped in his soft fur; stroked his ears and hair and whispered funny stories to him until he laughed. Sesshomaru was fourteen seasons old by then and he was beautiful. Already with the developing body of a youth of 15 or 16 seasons, he was tall and graceful with hair that flowed almost to his hips, and the faintest shadows of the beautiful marks he would gain once he had his second growth and developed his adult markings. Father was so proud of him, saying he was the "perfect combination" of his own and Saishoukora-Okaa-san's beauty and power, and he was already stronger than any other noble heir his age. _

_ Inuyasha worshipped him, and Sesshomaru could probably have convinced him to do anything he wanted him to, but instead he always looked after his little brother, always cared for him, just as he did now, gently tucking him in and kissing his forehead before rubbing his ears playfully one last time and returning to bed. Inuyasha had fallen asleep _ _gazing at the pale form of his sleeping brother and the moonlight cascade of silver hair as it gently moved with his even breathing and the breeze from the open shojii window. _

_ He had awoken from a disturbed sleep to new and terrifying scents: His uncle, strangers, sinister and acrid traces of strange miasmas and youki; and most terrifying, the scent of Sesshomaru's blood and tears! There was also another scent, one he only half understood at the time. It was arousal, dark and violent, not gentle and loving like what he scented between his father, mother and Saishoukora-Okaa-san sometimes, or even Sesshomaru and pretty Princess Kirara who often visited with her family; their allies the Neko No Yonshi. Sesshomaru was on the floor wrapped in a blood-stained sheet, struggling to stand. Blood stained his hair and face, tears marked his cheeks; there was blood all over his bed, with the scent of his uncle, and another scent that Inuyasha only now recognized as the seed of an adult male; his uncle's seed. _

_ "Otouto, I -I cannot walk." Sesshomaru's voice was tight and controlled, but Inuyasha scented his fear and pain. "You must run. Go to Tosan; tell him to come. Hurry, Inuyasha!" _

_ Inuyasha had never run so fast in his life, as tears of fear and confusion coursed down his cheeks. He burst into his father's room, startling him, his mother and Saishoukora out of their sleep with his desperate cries. "Sesshomaru's hurt ! He can't walk! There's blood all over! He's hurt really bad, Tosan!" _

_ He had never seen his father afraid, not ever, not until that night. He had rushed out of the room so fast, he hadn't even had time to fasten his namiki, and his fear only made Inuyasha cry harder. His mother held out her arms and he rushed into them. Saishoukora had run out right after Tosan. She was always cool and calm, like the calm flowing stream in the family garden, and though Inuyasha had seen her worried, when Tosan was away fighting battles, he had never seen her truly frightened either, not until that night. _

_ His next memory was of his father bursting out of Sesshomaru's room holding his brother wrapped in a blanket. "JENJIYA!" He had never heard such fear and anguish in his father's voice, or seen tears staining his cheeks. "Healer! I have need of you!" _

_Saishoukora had collapsed to the floor at the foot of Sesshomaru's bed, struggling to hold back the sobs that shook her entire frame. __All Inuyasha could make out, as his mother crouched down to wrap the slender Daiyoukai into her arms as well, with Inuyasha still clinging to her, were the repeated words, over and over between tears: _

_"My son! My precious son!"_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Now Inuyasha turned in horror towards his brother as the chaotic and frightening memories of that terrible night finally fell completely in place. "He- he - Oh, Kami, Sessh; he..."

Immediately his brother's arms were around him drawing Inuyasha close, and the young Hanyo was alarmed to see more tears running down his brother's cheeks. "No, Otouto, stop! You need not say any more. There is nothing more to say. It is a pain long passed now."

Tears ran down Inuyasha's cheeks now, almost as thickly as they had flowed during that terrible night. "But how could I not have known? You were right there, not five feet away! How, could I have slept right through it?"

"Our Uncle was the second son of the powerful Lord Issaishoutera Inuroka. Although Ojii-sama did not favor him, he had great influence, deadly connections and free reign in the palace. He employed powerful assassins to infiltrate the chamber. I awoke to see them holding their blades at your throat. They had used a dangerous and potent poison vapor to keep you asleep, surrounding themselves and your bed with a powerful barrier of containment and silence. Our Uncle needed only a single gesture, and they would have cut your throat. I was not yet strong enough to fight him, so I did the only thing I could. I obeyed his every demand."

The tears ran faster and thicker, as Inuyasha pressed into his brother's embrace. Guilt and sorrow hammered at his soul. "Sessh, no! No!"

"Otouto, listen to me." Sesshomaru's voice was gentler than he had ever heard it before. "The memory of what occurred that night is painful for me, but I cannot regret my actions. Even when I swore I would kill you, even when I let anger and envy rule my actions; part of me knew that I could never truly hurt you. The struggles I endured to retain our possession of Father's lands, sealed my heart in ice. I became hard, cold, pitiless, because I quickly learned that in the dangerous waters of court and ruler-ship, such a demeanor was preferable to compassion, kindness and warmth.

But to force such control and indifference when I was still so young, engendered a bitter cost. For many years only those whom I truly trusted and loved, knew my true heart, but you were always in my soul. You may believe that what our uncle did to me was the worst moment in my life, perhaps worse even than losing Chichiue when I was still a pup, but the worst moment, Little Brother, was when I lost you."

Inuyasha stared at his brother's gentle face, the tears still brimming in his eyes . He could hardly believe what he was hearing, but there was no trace of deceit in either his brother's scent or emotions, which Inuyasha could still sense and feel. Sesshomaru gently reached up and rubbed one of his brother's soft koinu ears between his fingers. "Inuyasha do you remember? Do you remember during your fifteenth season, the three days we spent together at the time of the new moon?"

Inuyasha blushed. However fiercely he fought against his brother in the years afterwards, he could never forget those days and the warmth and joy recalling them still brought him, and once again a memory overwhelmed him.

_ Inuyasha was one year into his fifteenth season, roughly 105 in Human years. He had been on his own since he was 10 seasons old, and had become quite strong, developing both his "Iron Reaver" and "Blades of Blood" attack right around the age of 12 seasons (roughly 56 Human years), the time of a Youkai's "First Growth." He was pretty confident that he could take care of himself; perhaps even a little cocky. _

_ But there was one time, every month, when his confidence faded, and he knew real fear. This was the night of the new moon when he turned Human. Though he knew he was strong for a Human, he was still too weak to protect himself against hostile humans and youkai. He had become very good at finding a safe place to spend his sleepless night, but on this night, he was not to get the chance. _

_ Even though the two brothers had been at odds for over six decades , on the nights of the new moon, Inuyasha always somehow found himself back on his father's lands, as if they held some kind of power to keep him safe. He didn't know why he felt safer in the embrace of his father's lands; perhaps because he knew that Sesshomaru was somehow near, and at times of fear and weakness, even the strongest pack members seek out their Alphas for protection, even if the cost is cruel. _

_ As he entered the borders of the Western Lands, he scented the intruder right away. Though his senses were already starting to weaken with the approach of sunset, his sense of smell, always the last to fade, was still strong enough to recognize the scent. It was the stench of the Kurohyouyami, the Kurohyoutaiyoukai clan that was one of the Inushiro clan's most deadly and persistent enemies. Inuyasha was even certain enough of the intruder's identity. It was Kibayamiro, third son of the current ruler Hyou No Tsuchiyamiro, and he was one of the clan's most skilled and deadly assassins and scouts. Inuyasha was briefly torn. His brother might hate him, but if the Kurohyouyami were attempting their treachery again, he needed to know. _

_ It was his hesitation that doomed him, and his dulling senses. Before he had a chance to take any action, a furious snarl came from behind him, and the powerful enemy was at his throat! _

_ "I know you, filthy little whelp!" The vicious Panther Demon had snarled. "Inuyasha, second born of the Great Inu No Taishou! You are a fool to be out here all alone, Half-breed! Now I will take great pleasure in cutting you open and presenting your filthy, gutted carcass to your pathetic, juvenile brother!" _

_ Inuyasha still could not recall how he had escaped that first attack, but he fought with a strength akin to desperation! Badly wounded, he stumbled away trying to outrun his deadly pursuer, even as his body weakened with every step. He knew that he would probably not survive his transformation with the extent of his wounds, but even dying alone would be better than being discovered by his enemy in his weakest state! _

_ He had acted on instinct, driven by his overwhelming fear and pain. He had "Called" to his brother for aid. "The Call" was pure instinct. It was a mental ability Youkai parents gained, to call a child that was beyond the reach of their voices, and that a child gained to call others to his aid if he became lost, frightened or endangered, not just his parents, but other members of his family as well. As a Youkai aged, the ability faded, but it still resurfaced in times of danger and fear beyond reason and endurance, like what was happening to Inuyasha at the time. _

_ He still remembered the horror and pain of that definitive moment. Perhaps his body was naturally increasing its healing, as his Youkai struggled to protect him in the last moments before it was completely suppressed for the next 8-10 hours, but by the time the change came he was healed enough not to instantly lose his life. Perhaps it would have been better if he had. He remembered when he tripped over a half-submerged root and crashed to the ground. The change of his eyes from Youkai to Human standards, darkened his vision almost as effectively as if he had suddenly gone blind. And the enemy caught him! The panther Youkai recognized who the young human was and the look of hatred twisted into evil laughter. _

_ "So this is the dark secret of the Hanyo disgrace! How delicious, helpless little mortal! Now I think I will have another use for you before I devour your succulant human flesh and end the Inushiro line for good! What honour my family will give me! I might even displace my cursed elder brother as heir!" _

_ Kami, the nightmares still haunted him! He remembered razor sharp claws cutting his soft flesh, and tearing his clothing from his body. He remembered the fangs at his throat , the powerful hands opening him, preparing him! Inuyasha was sure that he was just about to have one of the most horrible, painful and humiliating deaths anyone could ever imagine, and had fought in an almost blind panic , yelling and struggling and praying for all he was worth! _

_ Then things had suddenly changed. A momentary flicker of movement from the trees, and then there were only screams and the spray of blood, as Sesshomaru appeared behind the Kurohyou almost as if by sorcery, and attacked! Within moments, the "Killing Perfection" had prooven how appropriate his name was, as he shredded the panther demon to pieces with his poison whip and powerful claws! Inuyasha vaguely remembered that Kibayamiro put up something of a fight, because his brother's cold, mocking voice still sounded in his memories. _

_ "Did you truly believe that you had the strength to kill one of the Dog General's sons, filthy cat? Even had you managed to keep your foul lust contained, you would not have lasted one minute against This Lord's power!" Then came the death scream, horrible enough that Inuyasha knew that his brother had exerted his full reputation for cruelty and no mercy upon the unfortunate Kurohyou, and the calm face appeared above him, still splattered with the unlucky assassin's blood. "Outouto." He spoke. _

_ "Aniki, you came." Was all Inuyasha managed to whisper. Then he had fainted. _

Inuyasha blushed again as he remembered what followed.

_He had awoken, bathed and bandaged and warm, surrounded by his brother's scent, and realized that he was in his brother's bed, the heir's suite. Sesshomaru had still not moved into their father's rooms. It must have only been a few hours later, because Inuyasha was still in his human form. _

_He lay still for a few moments wondering why his brother had brought him here and not just outright killed him, and then he remembered his close call with Kibayamiro. He had felt the tears flood to the surface. Damn his human emotions! He had far less control over them on this cursed night! He began to tremble and shiver, and somehow he couldn't stop. He tried to bury his face in the pillows and smother his frightened weeping, but Sesshomaru had the full senses of a powerful Daiyoukai. Nothing could escape his ears, and certainly not his nose. _

_ Within moments his brother was at his side. "Otouto?" He spoke again. _

_ To this day, Inuyasha didn't understand why he did it. Perhaps it was instinct. When one Alpha came to another for protection, full submission and punishment was often required as payment, particularly if the two Alphas involved were in conflict with each other. Perhaps it was the overwhelming effect of fear, pain and relief on his human emotions. The way he concealed and suppressed them in his struggle to survive and bear the hatred and contempt that he experienced almost everywhere he went, they often took their revenge on him when his human sensibilities weakened his imposed barriers. _

_ Perhaps it was because Sesshomaru looked so damn beautiful framed by the dark radiance and starlight of the night, that Inuyasha literally ached for him! Perhaps, it was his buried and desperate love for his brother surging to the surface after being denied for so long. Perhaps it was a combination of all these factors, but as he lay propped up on his elbows and looked up at Sesshomaru gazing down at him, Inuyasha had offered himself fully to his powerful brother. He had shut his eyes and angled his head as far back as he was able, offering the full extent of his bared throat to his brother's whim. _

_ Sesshomaru had reacted just as any Inuyoukai would when given such a complete and total submission. He pressed himself to the young Human and Inuyasha could feel his arousal as he pinned him to the bed beneath that powerful and perfect body. He growled low and Inuyasha began to pant as he felt those sharp deadly fangs at his vulnerable throat. "Little Brother," Sesshomaru's voice was low and rough with arousal and power as he growled against Inuyasha's pale, thin flesh. "Do you realize what you are offering?" _

_ "I don't care." Inuyasha had replied. And he meant it; at that moment he would have done anything to keep his brother close to him protecting him, even if Sesshomaru killed him when it was all over. Better to die at his brother's hand then ever face the horror of defilement and weakness at an enemy's hand again. _

_ Sesshomaru growled low, the sound reverberating through Inuyasha's body, drawing an involuntary whimper of longing and apprehension from deep inside. The sharp fangs grazed at his throat drawing the first beads of blood from his veins and causing his lower body to tighten and his heart to pound. He dared to crack open his eyes and saw the red light shining in his brother's golden jewels and knew he was barely controlling his Youkai. The temptation of what Inuyasha was offering spoke to his most feral instincts. "Then say it, Little Brother! Submit to me!" _

_ Inuyasha found it hard to reply. Perhaps it was fear, perhaps desire, pehaps both, but he pulled together his will and spoke the fatal words. "I submit to you, Aniue. Do what you want with me." _

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

What followed was completely not what he expected. He thought it would be pain, humiliation, fear and then death, but it was three of the most intense and pleasurable days he had ever known, and until his final bonding with Kagome, that he would ever know again.

Even now, the memory of that incredible time sent shivers of desire through him and caused his blushes to deepen. Recalling it all at that moment, was almost too much. He wanted to bare his body and throat to his brother right now and relive the memories all over again. Instead he only lowered his eyes and replied to his brother's question. "I remember." He almost whispered.

Sesshomaru gently lifted his brother's chin to look into his eyes once more. "When those three days were over, I made the excuse that your willing submission had paid for my protection and thus I would allow you to continue to live for a while longer, but I believe that I had already realized that I would never be able to kill you. I held out hope that you realized this as well, and that our breach would finally begin to heal.

I remember that our conflicts were not quite as brutal or angry during that brief time. At times we even combined forces to defeat some of our enemies or to present a united front in difficult diplomatic situations. I began to train you more thoroughly in sword-work. True, I had some ulterior motivation, hoping that increasing your skill would open the pathway to Tetsusaiga, but I was not interested in taking the blade at that time. I accepted it as your rightful inheritance."

He sighed, and turned his head away. "Then you met the Miko, Kikyo and I learned that you were planning to give up your Youkai blood to become fully Human. I was still bitter towards most of the Ningen world. They had killed Father and driven Mother away in her sorrow. They had turned you against me with their cruelty and superstition. They had stolen my family.

The thought that you would willingly join their ranks, that you would give up your Youkai blood, your noble birthright, the suffering your mother and Chichiue endured because of their forbidden love, your strength; that you would deny the very blood that had been spilled for your sake, felt like the ultimate betrayal to me.

I was infuriated and hurt beyond endurance, and when she betrayed you, and pinned you to the Goshinboku, separating you from me forever, or so we all believed, it was the last pain that I could endure. It broke me, Otouto, and I swore I would never open my heart to warmth and compassion again, and that you were no longer worthy of my love, or your birthright. It is only then that I started seeking to possess Tetsusaiga for myself, to help me walk the paths of conquest and power; the only things that I believed were left for me. "

He smiled, but it was an expression of bitterness and black amusement. "During the time you slept under the Miko's spell, I finally secured my hold on our lands. I became even colder and crueler than I had been before; merciless, bitter and dangerous. Those who challenged me, quickly learned their mistake, those who betrayed me, died instantly. I was losing my soul to darkness, and I no longer cared. No one dared to question my worthiness again, and though I retained the honour that Chichiue expected of me; against Ningens, I was the true manifestation of their nightmare imaginings.

I slaughtered them as freely as I would lowly beasts or creatures of the lowest Netherslimes. Even the slightest of challenges on their part merited instant death, and though I never killed women or children, I certainly threatened them with such; and with the slaughter of their men, what chance did I truly leave them? "

His golden eyes turned back to Inuyasha, and the young Hanyo was struck by the haunted sorrow he saw in those depths, always so cool and calm before. Sesshomaru's voice was soft, and heavy with regret, and he continued to stroke and touch his little brother as he sought strength from his youki and the power of innocently offered love.

"When you were revived, I finally began to feel the stirrings of compassion, of joy enter my soul once again, but I was still struggling back from the pain and anger of your loss. It was why I was so cruel to you after your return; it was why I tried to kill your Kagome. She was the reincarnation of the woman who nearly destroyed me; I would not let her take you from me again! It was only when I began to see the light and power of her purified soul that I could begin to understand and accept her destiny in your life.

Then, when I learned of Tetsusaiga's power to keep your Youkai from emerging and destroying your soul, I stopped attempting to take the sword from you as well. I even sought to begin training you in its full use, though I was determined not to reveal my true purpose to you. I knew the pain of nearly losing one's soul; I could never allow that to happen to you."

His eyes looked deep into Inuyasha's, touching his very soul, as his hand caressed his face and buried in his hair. "Now you have my full confession, Little Brother. Do what you will with that knowledge, but I thank you, Otouto. Finding my sweet pup granted me redemption. Mating Kirara at last, relieved much of my pain and sorrow; but discovering you again, Koi; precious blood of my own; discovering you, has saved my life _and_ my soul."

For a moment, Inuyasha was speechless, emotion choking him as tightly as if a powerful hand was squeezing around his throat and heart. Then the tears flooded his eyes once again and streamed down his cheeks as he buried himself against his brother's shoulder and chest, and clung to him with all his considerable strength.

"Let's never do it again, Aniki." He begged through his tears. "Let's never let anger and hurt come between us again. I'm sorry for everything I did! I never want to be apart from you again, never!"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms and fur around his brother as well, pulling him closer against him. Tears filled his own eyes and slipped softly down his delicately striped cheeks, even as he licked the tears gently from his little brother's face and pressed his lips against the jagged-edged blue moon that glowed on Inuyasha's forehead once more.

"Never, Little Brother." He spoke. "It will never happen again. Take my promise; beyond our new bond, beyond our future and whatever lies in store for us in the annals of fate and destiny, and know: Anger will not keep us apart, nor will I ever hurt you with cruelty again. You are with me now, at my side, where you belong, and this is where you will stay. Forever, Otouto; this I vow, from now into Eternity."

**Glossary: **

Jenjiya: The palace healer and brother and mate to the palace steward Kenjani. They are Inu Youkai of a lower cast than Daiyoukai and they have one pup: Chenjin, who is Inuyasha's personal attendant.

Takamura and Takaisairo: These are Izayoi's much younger brothers, in fact Takamura was probably not even born by the time she married the Inu No Taishou. I borrowed the name Takamura from the Third Movie, just as a nod to fans, who might have liked that history. In my story, these two brothers are feuding over their aging father's land. Takamura resorted to poisoning their father, who was already quite elderly, so the fact that he was getting sick would not necessarily be unexpected. He also wanted to lure Izayoi to the palace so that he could capture her and force Taishidaifu (The Inu No Taishou) to come to them in an attempt to rescue her, as he already had a large allied army of enemies to meet the Dog General and, hopefully kill him. The trap worked well. Izayoi returned to be with her dying father and brought Inuyasha with her, and Takamura's allied army trapped them and attempted to kill them. Hotaru died protecting them, but managed to stall the murder long enough for the Inu No Taishou to get there. He saved his wife and son, but died at the hands of Takamura's army. Inuyasha's grandfather was also killed (murdered in the confusion by Takamura). Takaisairo was driven away, but eventually returned to reclaim their lands and defeat Takamura.

Issaishoutera Inuroka: The Inu No Taishou' s father, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's Grandfather.

"The Black Dog": The way Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's uncle was referred to after what he did to Sesshomaru. His original name was "Kuroushirou" roughly translated as "Black White." His mother was the last Princess of the InuKuro (Black Dog) Daiyoukai family. She bore Issaishoutera two sons: the heir, the Inu No Taishou, who was an Inushiro, like his father and a younger son, Kuroushirou, who was an Inukuro, like her. He was much younger than Taishidaifu and his birth caused his mother's death, which his father never fully forgave him for, even though it was not really his fault.

Ojii-sama: A formal term for "Grandfather."

Kami: A god, or gods. (Shinto religion)

Kurohyou: The Japanese word for panther, so a Kurohyoutaiyoukai would be a panther Daiyoukai.

Kurohyouyami: This is the name I chose for a clan of panther Daiyoukai. It translates roughly into "dark panther." Yami is a word for darkness. A good enemy for the Inushiro (White Dog) clan.

Kibayamiro: The name of Inuyasha's murderous attacker. His name translates roughly as "Son of Dark Fang," which I thought fit very well.

Hyou No Tsuchiyamiro: The head of the murderous Kurohyouyami Clan. It translates, with some creative license, to: "The Panther Son of the Dark Moon;" nice and sinister.

Aniue: This is the title Inuyasha uses to address Sesshomaru when he submits to him on the night of the new moon. It is a very formal term for elder brother, akin to "Chichiue" for father and "Hahaue" for mother. It translates literally to "My brother above me."

Namiki: A loose sleeping robe worn by both men and women, usually white in color.

**Well, that's the chapter, my friends; and though it was actually a bit shorter than I thought it would be, it was pretty packed so I hope you are not disappointed. I hope that all of you have an absolutely wonderful Christmas, or holiday season and a fabulous start to the new year. 2011 already! I was just getting used to writing 2010! Thank you all so much for your favs, your alerts, and your continued readership. It has really meant a great deal to me and gives me so much pleasure. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers: Nightstar28, KazunaPikachu, Murasahki-chan, Dare9179, FallenAngel699, xLittleBlackStarx, KyriaHitomi, Daetor, ardy1 and Kaji Ganjou; your encouragement and support has not only made this whole experience really wonderful, but it has helped me improve my writing and given me confidence in the other things I do as well. You have all been really terrific. I hope that I can continue to live up to your expectations and give you enjoyment. **

**Until next time, my Dears and Darlings (I read that in a book once and I really liked it), which hopefully won't be so long in coming. I will be looking forward to hearing from all of you, and thinking about you as this tale continues. Love and best wishes to you all. **

**DoS**


	29. A New Life Celebrated

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Enju or any of the other original characters of this incredible Anime/Manga series. They are the property of the amazing Rumiko Takahashi and her subsidiaries and remain exclusively her incomparable creations.**

**I do own Issasegare, Tenshiran, Oushiyokama and any of my own characters and ideas that appear in this story. If you wish to make use of any of them in your own work, you are welcome, but please give me credit, and I would appreciate it if you asked my permission as well, though I know we are all borrowing Rumiko Takahashi's characters and world without her permission.**

**This story is for entertainment purposes only and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. I don't own this series and I make no money from it, nor do I ever want to.**

Introduction/Summary: Okay, so I have no sufficient explanation. Suffice to say, that things are just crazy, and only through a slight misfortune have I been able to take the time to post this next chapter.

I know that I usually include glossaries and such, and I hope that you will excuse me if I hold off. If you need a definition, I will be glad to send it personally, if I can remember what the English translation is. For objects, I can, but names, if they have a meaning; it may take me some time to find the translation that I used, since they usually are a combination of various words that seem appropriate. One thing that I can say, is that I have finally found the Japanese word for "bear." It is "Kuma" or "Guma" in Romaji, so all the Bearlord's full titles will now have "Kuma" preceding them, instead of the original Uru or Urua etc. that I used before.

I will also no longer include the pronunciation guides. If you need one, you can look back over preceding chapters. I am sorry to give you less information, but I just don't have the time to do all of this now. For now, just know that in most cases, all the vowels are pronounced, even those that are next to each other. Otouto is the exception, because it is pronounced /oo/ like "shoot" or "boot." I think that's it for this chapter, I will try to give exceptions in others as well.

**Warning**: There are some implications of darkness: rape, incest and violence in this chapter, but nothing obvious or detailed. Still, it is good to be aware. Well, enough babble. Please enjoy the chapter and thank you for your patience.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: ****A New Life Celebrated **

Remembering the intense discussion and sacred vow he had made with his brother on that day, Inuyasha felt warmth fill him up once again. Perhaps that's why he enjoyed this tree so much. It reminded him of that important moment.

Now he looked down at his brother again. Sesshomaru rested on his side, the silver adorned white of his loose yukate framing his beautifully muscled chest, the blue flame-like mating marks glowing softly beneath his collarbone. He gazed down at Rin in the most adorable little blue, flower-adorned robe, as she let the soft flowered head of a golden blade of ornamental grass play along the marks on his cheeks. Her hair was pinned up around her soft little ears, as she was fresh out of her morning bath, but the creamy strands were held in place by kanzashi decorated in little white bell-lilies.

The tender joy and enchantment Inuyasha picked up from his brother's mind almost brought tears to his eyes again, and picking up his surge of emotion Sesshomaru briefly raised his eyes to meet his little brother's. It was a quick, quiet communication; golden eyes meeting, a slight gentle smile exchanged, and a feeling of love pulsing softly down their link. Inuyasha let a single happy tear slip down his face as he sent his own feelings of love back down their link and into Sesshomaru's mind. Then Sesshomaru returned to his tender contemplation of his pup and Inuyasha continued looking around the garden.

Kagome and Kikyo were sitting near the bamboo grove. Kikyo was teaching her something, which made Inuyasha chuckle. If he spent too much time studying at night, Kagome started her studies too early in the morning, but perhaps she wanted to increase the speed of her training as well. Still, Inuyasha noticed that the two women weren't always working. They were spending a lot more time talking, probably about girly things, because they laughed a lot. It really seemed like they were becoming very much like sisters.

Enju, Sango and Kirara were often gathered into their confidences as well, and lately Ayame, Keshi and Shanhi too. Part of him really wanted to know what they were talking about, but the greater part of him warned that he probably would only end up getting intensely embarrassed by it all. Still, he was really glad that Kagome seemed as happy as he was. Her confidence was growing too, along with her skill and power as a Miko, and Inuyasha was sometimes so proud of her that he felt like he would burst.

Today, she looked really pretty, he noted. She always looked pretty, but today she seemed to shine particularily brightly. She wore one of his favorite kimonos, the pale green one with the white dandelion pods and embroidered seedlings that she had worn when he first acknowledged her as his true mate; the morning Kikyo had appeared as a Daitsurayoukai Kitsune, and finally relieved him of his burdens towards her. Perhaps that was why he liked that kimono so much. It brought back sweet memories as well.

Kikyo looked radiant this morning too. Her soul-collectors, still retained their white and blue colors, with the occasional purple one passing through, but Inuyasha knew that these creatures were higher spirits than the original soul-collectors. They were Fey-kin, Nether-Dragons; minor spirits that passed in and out between this world and the netherworld as guides and guardians to the souls of all creatures. They usually did not retain their power when they were in the living world, but Kikyo's power and youki drew them to her and empowered them. They became not only companions to her, but a unique and powerful manifestation of her abilities, both as a Youkai, and a Miko and Onnakitsune.

She no longer wore a Miko's red and white; she was instead adobting the styles reserved for a Kannushima, only found in Youkai culture, as only the Youkai allowed females to become full religious authorites in temples. Today she wore an ivory hakui over a sapphire blue hitoe, and andon bakama in soft violet. She wore an ate-obi all the time now, always in colors of blue and golden brown to mark her mating to Oushiyokama. Sometimes it was embroidered, but more commonly, it was woven. She continued to wear her hair in a standard Miko's tail, but she was growing into the role of a religious leader very easily and very well. The temple was almost completed and then there would be another ceremony to induct her fully into the High Council. Her formal robes would then be remade to honour both her mating to Oushiyokama, and her role as High Priestess of the West.

Inuyasha allowed his glance to linger on his beautiful mate and her new sister for a few moments longer before turning to his best friend, who meditated beneath him, as he gathered his energies for the upcoming day. It wasn't completely surprising to Inuyasha that Miroku seemed to have matured a great deal since his mating pledge to Sango. The Hanyo had always suspected that once they were officially together that Miroku's other antics would cease. He also had always suspected that Miroku was a lot more serious than he let on.

With the development of his new abilities and something to live for other than vengeance, Miroku was concentrating on strengthening himself, his powers and his Faith. Becoming part Youkai changed a few things in how the Buddhist faith was honoured, but it did not mean that he could not remain just as true to his faith as ever. Being married (though not officially, in the Human world) also changed things, but achieving Nirvana, did not neccessarily mean remaining chaste. Even Buddha himself had a Divine partner in Kwannon and the idea of the In and Yo, the Eternal balance, was also incorporated into parts of the Faith. There was nothing that said that for some individuals, the attainment of Nirvana could not be found in the eternal company of another, a partner not just in body, but in soul as well.

Inuyasha felt warmth fill him as he looked down at his serene friend. Alphas strengthened and helped each other with their energy, and though Miroku freely acknowledged Inuyasha as his superior, Miroku had the energy of an Alpha as well. It helped strengthen their pack and each other. Their bond as family also strengthened their connection and Inuyasha knew that he depended on Miroku a great deal. He also felt that he had a really good friend in the young Houshi.

They had a great deal in common, both losing their parents at a young age, being forced to fend for themselves and struggling with many difficulties and sorrows in their lives. Though naturally, Inuyasha was over one hundred years older than Miroku, they were still close in mental and biological age, and their hardships brought them even closer together. Soon enough things would even out between them in physical age, but Inuyasha believed that they had always been close in soul.

He knew that he could count on Miroku and he knew that Miroku felt the same way about him. He hoped and prayed that the two of them would have a good long life together, mates at their sides, pups at their feet; and get a chance to pursue and enjoy their friendship and brotherhood well into the future.

His glance next moved to Sango, who sat talking with Enju, while the newly made Youkai rested in the gentle arms of her young mate. The young couple had retained the colors of Shishimaru's family, but Enju had taken gold as her personal color and Shishimaru, red so he could honour his acceptance by the Inushiro family, and Inuyasha, as a fellow Hanyo. They also had trimmings of white to signify them as retainers of the Western Lords.

Sango was looking very fetching in a white kimono with black decoration. It played off her and Miroku's chosen crests: willow blooms for her, and the kanji for happiness and prosperity to honour her mate. Because the Buddhist style did not use the obi, Sango wore the distinctive woven sash that honoured their new family. It was in rose and violet, which added a lovely touch of color to the plainer hues of the kimono. Willow blooms of silk also decorated the Kanzashi comb that she wore in her thick, brown hair.

Enju and Shishimaru made for a really striking pair; not just because they were both quite attractive, but because her red-gold hair and his rich black hair complimented each other so perfectly, while their chosen styles played off eachother as well.

Enju seemed to have as much aversion to more formal styles as Inuyasha did, perhaps more so, and wore just a short kosode kimono secured with a simple sash and the short, drape-like apron known as the Mo worn over it to both further assist in securing the kimono and to protect it, since working with clay could get quite messy at times. During the mornings, she kept her legs and feet bare, but during the rest of the day, she wore wrapped cloth giahan and plain zori, or just simple wrappings around bare feet.

Shishimaru, on the other hand felt even more gratitude towards his adopted family than Oushiyokama did, and though once all the allies had returned home, they might convince him to trade down to simpler, more comfortable styles; during their stay he dressed as formally as the occasion warranted, so he could properly honour his lords. Only in the mornings did he allow himself to relax more and wore a simple man's kimono with a shitaki, and sometimes a hadagi. He had settled on the beautiful drooping needles of the cypress tree as his crest, signifying both sorrow and strength; and they decorated his right shoulder, left sleeve and the hem of the kimono. Today's kimono was golden brown in color with purple decorations; a white and red shitaki over an amber hadagi; and the simple woven obi of an honoured, royal vassal in warm amber yellow and red.

He wore waraji sandles with simple tabi and always carried his favored weapon, a spiked chain, signifying the empowerment of his long cruel time of slavery under Yukinshuro's rule, rolled up at his side. Sango had been excited to see the weapon, hoping that once Kohaku returned, Shishimaru could help the boy train to increase his skill in his unique crescent blade. Inuyasha and Sango also agreed that getting to know Shishimaru might be a good thing for Kohaku, who had also suffered under a cruel master.

Enju, for her part, did agree to wear slightly prettier outfits during her relaxation times, so her kosode was in her favored amber with her purple butterfly crest over the shoulders and around the hem, and her woven obi of red and amber had some block-printing of tiny cypress pine-cones on it, in her new family's golden brown. The protective Mo was also golden brown and plain, but had some simple embroidery along the edges, in purple.

Shanhi, in the tender arms of Nissotsu talked with Oushiyokama, Issasegare and Kikunohana, who both held and tickled their two bright-eyed pups, snuggled happily in their laps. Lady Yakiayoko liked having Sochibaku and Shoukikka nearby. She said they reminded her of her two younger cubs at home, a 9 seasons old girl by the name of Yukonahia and a 6 seasons old boy Tsukiro. It was rare that mated Youkai had more than one pup together; three was practically unheard of. It was pretty amazing.

As mate to a Princess, Nissotsu adopted her crest colors, but as the first mated daughter, Shanhi honoured her adoptive mother's family, by changing her colors to blue and white. She took her original black as her personal choice, and Nissotsu the original brown, of his family's choice of brown and green, as his older brother, with his brilliant red hair and his mother's green-gold eyes, favored the green.

Shanhi and Nissotsu were dressed casually and comfortably, but their robes were still attractively decorated and they wore matched sashes of black and brown. Issasegare and his family were among the highest ranked retainers in their Lords' service, especially since Issasegare was now among Inuyasha's advisors, but they still recognized the great honour of being invited into their Lords' private quarters and thus dressed a little more formally for this visit.

In another part of the garden, Kirara talked with the Lady Yakiayoko, faithfully and lovingly attended by the solid and ever-present figure of Kuma No Tsukinissou, her deceased husband's younger brother. Her two advisors; the Sheep Youkai, Shiroina and the Lynx Miko Warrior Kogane, spent most of their time with the royal family's many advisors, building friendships and discussing terms of alliance. Though Sesshomaru rested near the two queens, he was hardly attending their conversation at all, still tenderly absorbed in his little girl.

In yet another part of the warm panarama, Niechibaku was once again being physically reprimanded for his sly caress of Koshiku's still very shapely rear, as the five children who attended Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shishimaru, looked on and giggled, and the two Kappa Chibai that attended Kikyo and Enju blatantly flirted with both him and Kenjani, who was taking on the double duty of both Palace Stewert and Sesshomaru's attendant, with the continued and mysterious absence of Jakan. Naturally Jenjiya, also present at this time, attempted to disabuse them of that inclination, only to be made the third object of their sensual and light-hearted flirtation.

Koshiku, who had managed to avoid further "admiration" from Niechibaku, continued on her way to her main objective; Prince Genyumaro and Shippo, who were once again sparring with their bokans of bamboo and wood.

"Young Lords." She spoke with warm briskness. "It is time for your baths."

Genyumaru smiled and started heading obediently for the boys' shared baths, but Shippo groused and complained. "Why do we have to bathe now, Koshiku Obasan; we'll only get dirty again. We're going hunting today."

"Because it is not good manners to be unwashed at a meal, Little Prince." Koshiku informed him with warm firmness. "Now, come along."

"Come, Little Cousin." Genyumaro spoke. "If you don't listen respectfully to Mistress Koshiku, I won't be able to show you how to track through the trees today."

That ended that argument, and Inuyasha laughed as he saw Shippo follow his new friend hastily towards the previously unwelcome bath. He seemed to remember a few scenes like that between him and Sesshomaru when they were around the same age themselves, and the warm memories added the final thrill of happiness to his blissful morning.

Today was the final day of business for this week. Tomorrow was "Family Day," which true to his promises, Sesshomaru had established as an official part of their routine. It would also be the farewell feast for their two allied groups. In fact, the wolves had left for the mountain forests early this morning, to both gather and hunt for their offering to the feast. Evidentially, there was some sort of ritual that the Ookami traditionally did to mark the finalizing of an Alliance treaty. It would make for both a happy and a sad day tomorrow, but Inuyasha was looking forward to it with great pleasure anyway.

Life seemed pretty damn near perfect right about now, and even with the continued threat of Naraku looming on the horizon, Inuyasha found it hard to worry much. Though he knew that this wonderful, renewing and strengthening time would eventually end, he also knew that it was essential to gathering their energies, and gave them a much-needed break from the relentless hunting, wandering and fighting of this past, difficult year. After this joyous time, the young Hanyo felt ready for just about anything. Even if this final campaign meant their true end, this life would still have been glorious, every moment of it; both painful and blissful. He may have walked a long, tormented road in his hard, lonely life, but it was all to lead him here, and every step had been worth it, every single one.

He leapt softly down from the tree landing in a graceful crouch just to the side of Miroku, who didn't seem the least bit startled or distracted. Then he went over to where Kagome and Kikyo were having their "lesson." He wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome from behind causing her to lose her concentration on the softly glowing ball of pink energy that she had been balancing on her palm.

"Hey, Wench." He told her. "What's that we said about working too hard?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, but as she wasn't too exasperated, Inuyasha figured that Kikyo had, wisely, not been teaching her little sister anything too complicated at that moment. Inuyasha ended any further annoyance by gently tipping up his mate's lovely face and kissing her deeply and tenderly on the lips. His one hand slipped beneath her kimono and hiyoku with a finesse that could have done justice to Miroku or Niechibaku, and gently squeezed and fondled one breast, drawing a rough-textured thumb softly over the silky nipple.

Kagome gasped with pleasure, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her slender fingers deep into his thick, soft hair. Inuyasha took advantage of the moment to wrap another strong arm around her slender waist and draw her onto his lap and firmly against the growing erection her intimate and sweet nearness was causing him. She opened up more to him allowing him even deeper access to her warm mouth and neither one of them saw Kikyo smile and get up to join Oushiyokama, who immediately pulled her close to him, even as he continued the conversation with Issasegare and Nissotsu.

When Inuyasha finally released his tender and possessive hold on Kagome's lips, he bowed his head again and drawing down one shoulder of her tempting garments, sucked sensuously on the exposed mating mark, without releasing his hold on her firm, full breast. Kagome gasped softly, shuddering instantly into an intense and short climax , which effectively ended all thoughts of further training for the morning. Inuyasha smiled as he pulled his limp, sated mate close against his strong, young body, and his life went from damn near perfect to completely perfect, just from the feel of her, warm and supple, in his arms.

_"Damn, Beautiful ; you're amazing. With you next to me, there's nothing I can't do. You're everything to me, Kagome."_ But as he was a Hanyo of few words, Inuyasha simply pulled his tender young mate closer, and lost himself in her sweet, loving presence.

**Later in the** **morning**

Inuyasha was studying some Historic scrolls in the small reading room across from the Lord's chambers, when a soft knock on the shojii brought a young Tenuki page bowing before him. "The Lord Sesshomaru requests Milord Inuyasha's presence in the East Conference room. Light formal dress is required. It is a disciplinary hearing."

Inuyasha felt a brief surge of nervousness. "Who's being disciplined?" He asked apprehensively.

"The servant who delivered the Demon Mirror to Milords' mating ceremony has been discovered." The boy replied. "The disciplinary hearing is in 20 minutes."

Inuyasha felt both anger and sympathy warring inside him. Had the servant in question deliberately delivered the evil parcel? Or had he been tricked? What would Sesshomaru do? So far, none of them had yet seen a disciplinary hearing. There had not been a need for one. He swallowed his disturbing feelings and nodded to the young messenger. "Thanks. I'll be there." Then he headed for his chambers to get properly dressed.

Fifteen minutes later he approached the antechamber outside the conference room. He was constantly surprised at how little he minded formal dress, now that he had returned to the palace and been officially recognized as the Second Lord of their lands. He even wore shoes, though these were the soft custom-made tabi boots of butter-soft leather that many warriors wore, rather than waraji or zori. They cacooned his feet in soft, pliable leather, and were almost as comfortable as going bare-foot.

With the boots, he wore Kurasan-bakama trousers, a haori, juban and a mid-length Montsuki-style Kataginu vest. The hakamas were red, the Nagajuban white and silver, and his haorie was decorated in his white maple-leaf crest, on the right shoulder and the bottom of the left sleeve. The Kataginu vest was in his personal color of deep burgundy red, decorated in a repeated pattern of the family Kamon in white and silver. His distinctly woven Obi of burgundy and green was knotted properly about his waist, and over his left shoulder he wore the flowing pelt of deep russet fur that he had worn for his first dinner back at the palace, and always when he appeared at his brother's side in a diplomatic capacity. It was secured to the shoulder of the kataginu vest with well-concealed and durable leather ties. He left his hair flowing loose, but it was as carefully brushed as 15 minutes of hasty preparation would allow.

Shortly thereafter, he heard the soft sure step behind him and recognized his brother's scent before the smooth, rich baritone of his voice addressed him. "You clean up well, Young Barbarian; I am pleased that my many lessons seem to have borne fruit."

"Shut the Hell up, you arrogant bastard." Inuyasha replied, turning on his brother with mock ferocity. "I know what's expected of me!"

Of course, his brother looked beautiful, as usual. His hair was loose too and he wore flowing Umanori Bakama trousers with his Haorie and Nagajuban, which was gold and red. The Haorie was in the usual white, with the red Sakura crests on left shoulder and right sleeve, mixed with an organic gold pattern that looked like flowing rivers or streams. A simple gold breastplate was worn over the haorie, more ornamental than protective, but still strong enough to shield him. It was secured at the shoulder straps with kamon embellished fasteners trimmed in gold and red tassels. Carved Sode crowned his shoulders; they were decorated with leaping Foo-Dogs.

He wore an elegant Haidate in more gold and red, and his Obi, distinctly woven in yellow and pale blue, was knotted more elaborately than ever. His thick mokomoko rippled and fell over his right shoulder in an impossibly soft and magnificent cloud of snow-white fur. But the most beautiful to Inuyasha, was his gentle smile, which belied his cooly sardonic opening comment.

"You do, Koi." He replied gently. "Thank you for coming so promptly."

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, trying to cover his moved reaction at Sesshomaru's courtesy. "You think I'd do anything less?" He glanced around the room. "Where are the others?"

"They may observe, Inuyasha, but only you and I will face the accused. The business is of a somewhat delicate nature."

Inuyasha found himself getting nervous again. "Oh, man! Sessh! I'm no good at the "delicate" stuff. You shoulda've gotten Kirara, or something. "

But Sesshomaru shook his head. "This is a matter for the Lords of the West. Do not fear, I will not demand that you make any decisions that you are not confident with. Do not underestimate yourself. Your abilities are stronger than you know."

Inuyasha blushed at the praise, but he nodded too. "Okay." He replied, "But I hope you're ready to do most of the talkin'. I hate all that formal crap."

Sesshomaru hid his smirk of amusement at his little brother's bluntness, knowing it would not help increase Inuyasha's confidence, if he realized how "cute", Sesshomaru was finding him lately. How had he ever turned his back on this precious young sibling of his? Instead he turned and rapped softly on the wood of the shojii into the hall. "Come, Inuyasha. They are waiting for us."

The shojii into the hall were slid open by two of their guards. They were dressed in red and white shitakis and kobakama with giahan and sune-ate; kote and yugake in a steel and silk weave, silver in color. Steel and leather woven breastplates protected their abdomens. They wore boiled leather headbands and haidate in red or white, printed with the pentagonal and hexagonal crests of sakura blossoms and momiji leaves, in silver and gold. They carried naris and wore the full Daisho secured to red and white woven obis: katana, wakasashi and tanto.

Two more guards stood on either side of the raised dias on which he and Sesshomaru would sit to pass judgement. Two large padded cushions sat there with a low narrow table in front, already set with parchment scrolls, ink and the Lord's seal for any written orders that would accompany the judgement or sentence. A small stool and lap desk were set up on the left side of the dias, on the floor, for a scribe to record the proceedings; and there was a raised gallery facing the dias that could be used for those who wished to observe. Inuyasha could not see if there was anyone seated up there, as it was kept in shadow. There were several shojii windows behind the dias to provide light, but they were placed so that they would be well above the young lord's heads, to avoid silhouetting them against the rice-paper panels. Another shojii entrance rose on the opposite side of the hall, through which the accused party would enter.

Feeling distinctly uncomfortable, Inuyasha walked past the bowing guards and took a seat on Sesshomaru's right side. Following them, another servant in red and white formal garments stationed himself next to a medium gong, which was set up below the gallery in the right corner, nearest to the door through which the two young lords had entered. Once both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were settled, he rang the gong once, in a sonorous and imperious tone.

The shojii through which the accused was to enter, opened silently and two more guards , one in full armor denoting the status of Lieutenant, escorted the prisoners in. They were not prisoners per-say, as they were not in chains, but the sense of dread in their gait and carriage was overwhelmingly evident. The scribe followed, bowed low to his lords; walked around the accused, and took his seat. He carried his own ink and scrolls.

The "prisoners," were two female Inuchiyoukai: a woman, her face etched in grief and anxiety; and a young pup, no more than four seasons old! The little girl trembled like a leaf, and her pretty face was already liberally stained with tears. They were dressed formally, but were clearly servants, so their finest clothes looked very threadbare and poor indeed, compared to the splendor of their lords.

"Oh God, Sessh; no!" Inuyasha breathed in horror. Sesshomaru's face was pale and grim, but he reached over and squeezed Inuyasha's knee in reassurance as the two accused approached and prostrated themselves before the dias.

"Gracious and Honourable Lords." the Lieutenant spoke, and Inuyasha realized, with another shock, that it was Issasegare. "This Issasegare, Lieutenant of the Royal Guard, brings these two servants of their Noble family before their court, to speak and know their judgement." His face was also pale and sad. "It is done."

Sesshomaru responded. "These Lords thank this Issasegare, honoured Lieutenant of the Royal Guard for the presentation of their servants before Our court. Be at ease." Issasegare bowed and stood off to the side with his man, and Sesshomaru turned to face the woman and child. "Good Woman." He spoke "Speak to these Lords. Does she claim kinship to this child?"

The woman replied, her voice strong despite her grief. "She does." She replied. "She presents the girl child, her daughter; Tenshiran, sired by Kibatame, once of My Lord's Flank Force, now deceased. She freely offers herself for judgement in the child's place."

"That is yet to be determined." Sesshomaru replied. "Speak again, Woman. What is her name, this Mother of the accused; the girlchild Tenshiran, daughter of the deceased soldier Kibatame, once of this Lord's Flank Force?"

"If it please, My Lords. She is Hanoneyoiko daughter of the Wood-smith Koudomaru of the Protector Village and Yoroshiko, a cook in Her Lords' palace for many generations."

Sesshomaru nodded. "This Lord remembers. The family of the woman Hanoneyoiko has served the Inushiro family long and faithfully. Their loyalty and devotion covers them with honour, and The Warrior Kibatame died with valour and distinction in this Lord's service."

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru in dumb awe. His heart pounded with both admiration and apprehension. Now Sesshomaru addressed the girl, his voice gentle, even as he maintained the formal speech. "Tenshiran, daughter of Hanoneyoiko and the honoured warrior Kibatame, it is her chance to speak. Arise and tell these Lords all that she recalls from the day she delivered the cursed gift to the Ceremonial Hall."

Timidly the young girl stood. Though her face was still wet with tears, a little hope shone in her innocent blue eyes, the color of Kikyo's bellflowers. "I-if it please these Lords, I; I-I mean this Tenshiran can't ; I-I mean doesn't ..." her face crumbled beneath the demands of the complex formal language and she burst into tears again. "Mama, I don't know what to say!" She sobbed brokenly.

The mother glanced up at her two young lords, fear and anxiety on her face again, and the anguish of a mother whose child is in pain. Sesshomaru needed no further cue. He nodded once. Hanoneyoiko gave him a grateful look and pulled her little daughter into her arms. The girl clung to her, sobbing in shame and fear, but her mother still spoke respectfully. "Their Servant Hanoneyoiko is grateful to her Honourable Lords for their great understanding and compassion."

Inuyasha felt his throat going tight. He felt like the worse jerk in the world, but he also felt furious. That foul creep Naraku had somehow tricked this innocent child of one of their most faithful servants to deliver the Demon mirror to the ceremony! It was so like Naraku to do something like that and it infuriated and sickened Inuyasha to his very core! He wanted to tear things apart, but more strongly, to grab Tetsusaiga and go after the spider-filth bastard himself!

His distraught and angry thoughts were interrupted by Sesshomaru rising gracefully to his feet. Surprised, Inuyasha followed. Sesshomaru moved smoothly around the table and then stepped down from the dias. He glided over to where the mother and child huddled and knelt in front of them. Inuyasha followed, kneeling at his brother's right side without even having to think about it. Softly laying his one hand on the young girl's shoulder, Sesshomaru turned her face gently towards him. Her mother gazed up at her lord, gratitude and astonishment on her face. Tenshiran turned towards Sesshomaru and in another instant was gathered into his strong arms and cradled against his Mokomoko. She pressed against him and Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru automatically begin the deep low purr all adult Youkai used to comfort distressed pups.

"There is no need for formality, Little One." Sesshomaru spoke. "Simply tell me all that you remember."

Bolstered by his warmth and gentleness the child began to speak, and soon the two lords were fully enlightened to the strange incident that had occurred that day on the fields.

"So you were deceived." Sesshomaru finally spoke, "And all that you did was out of a desire to be helpful and to make our mating ceremony more pleasant. I see nothing at fault in such a tale, Pup. But, even though the gift was a dangerous cursed item and it caused much trouble, it also allowed the Inu No Taishou and the Lady Izayoi to return to us and gave us consecrated ground for our new temple. Though there must be consequences for the incidents at the Mating Ceremony, I believe that they should be more in the line of reward over punishment. Tell me, Tenshiran. What think you of the Princess Rinjunseihi?"

The young girl's eyes shone. "I Love her!" She exclaimed without hesitation. "She's so pretty! And she's kind and good! I-I would do _anything_ for her!"

Sesshomaru nodded, gently handing the girl back to her mother's care. "Then stand for Our judgement." He and Inuyasha rose and then the "prisoners" did as well bowing low. Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru back to their seats on the dias. _If there is anything you wish to add once I have passed my judgement, Otouto, speak. _The silent words sounded in Inuyasha's head. _I will give you the chance. _

_ Sesshomaru, I-I can't ! I don't know about this stuff! _Inuyasha replied nervously, glad that no one else could hear his doubts.

_ Do not be so hard on yourself, Koi. You are more prepared than you know._ Sesshomaru replied.

They took their seats again and then Sesshomaru spoke, once more employing the formal language. "These Lords of the West speak their judgement. The family of the accused;Tenshiran daughter of Hanoneyoiko and Kibatame, will be raised once again to the status of retainers in Our court. The girlchild Tenshiran will be promoted to the rank of personal attendant to the Princess Rinjunseihi, as her honour and loyalty deserve. " The young girl's face shone like sunshine after a storm and the mother's face glowed with wonder and joy. Then Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha. "Does the Second Lord have any further judgement that he would add to our decision?"

Inuyasha was even more surprised and delighted, when an idea actually did come to him! He leaned towards his brother and whispered his thoughts into one elegant ear. Sesshomaru's response was to stare at him with a look of such pride that it almost caused Inuyasha to burst into tears all over again. "Speak Onii-sama." Sesshomaru told him gently.

Inuyasha found that his sense of pride and happiness made it easy to take up the formal language. "This Second Lord would add the following to Our judgement. " He spoke. "While in service to the Princess Rinjunseihi, the child Tenshiran will be tutored in the art of Kempo and any other martial or youki skills that she would choose, thus allowing her to serve as not only attendant, but protector as well. These Lords also request that should the family of the child Tenshiran and the good and honourable Hanoneyoiko know of a second child to serve as an attendant to the Prince Shiporyoku, that their suggestions will be given first consideration due to their honour and good service to this fortunate royal family."

_Well done, Otouto _ came his brother's proud voice in his head, and Inuyasha felt a warm glow shine in his heart.

Their two servants bowed deeply once more . "This Hanoneyoiko and her daughter, this Tenshiran; are eternally grateful to their Lords for their wisdom and mercy, and deeply honoured by their trust. They will serve them with loyalty and obedience to the end of their days." Hanoneyoiko spoke, tears in her eyes, and her face shining with relief and joy.

Sesshomaru took up one of the parchment scrolls and penned some orders in his elegant hand, then signed it and sealed it with the official Kamon embossed Seale of the Inushiro family. Then he held it out to an overwhelmed Hanoneyoiko. "They will take these orders to our royal Stewart Kenjani. He will make the proper arrangements to have their lodgings moved to the palace and any added arrangements for the child Tenshiran's training. Appropriate wardrobes will be provided at no cost. The Good Woman Hanoneyoiko will also be given the choice to continue in the kitchens or chose another position. These Lords have spoken. These proceedings are at an end."

Hanoneyoiko and little Tenshiran came forward. The mother pressed her lips fervently to the backs of both her young lord's hands and bowed deeply. She had tears shining in her eyes still, but little Tenshiran, her face wreathed in joyful smiles, leaped up into their arms hugging both of them at the same time! Everyone held their breaths, but Sesshomaru only caressed the child's deep purple hair gently. "Go with grace, Little One." He spoke softly.

Bowing deeply once again, Hanoneyoiko gathered her young daughter tightly to her breast and exited the hall, still escorted by Issasegare and his man. Tenshiran's bellflower blue eyes gazed back over her mother's shoulder with adoration and joy, until they were both out of sight once more. Issasegare paused briefly at the exit and bowed back to his lords as well, a secret smile of gratitude and admiration on his handsome face. Then he too exited, drawing the shojii quietly shut behind him.

Once they were gone, Sesshomaru rose quietly. "Come, Otouto." he spoke.

Inuyasha, too overwhelmed for words rose as well and followed his brother past the two bowing guards at the Lord's entrance and out into the antechamber. The shojii slid shut behind them and Sesshomaru led the way out into the corridor, only to be once again beset upon by a young female throwing herself into his arms in an unabashed embrace. It took a moment for Inuyasha to realize that it was Kagome, tears shining in her brown eyes as well!

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" She cried out, overwhelmed. "That was - that was just - just wonderful! You really do have the wisdom of your father! Oh, Sesshomaru; thank you!"

Behind her were Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo and Oushiyokama, and like everyone at the hearing, breaths were held. Inuyasha almost laughed aloud at the surprise in his big brother's eyes, an emotion he was unable to mask as his arms closed reflexively around his exuberant burden.

He recovered admirably fast, and gave his young sister-in-law an awkward, but gentle squeeze, before pulling away again. "It was no great feat." He replied somewhat gruffly "Considering the circumstances; the answer was obvious."

"Not to a less just Lord." Kagome spoke her hands clasped tightly against her chest, eyes still shining. "You could have punished her."

"She was an innocent child deceived, most likely by the soul-stealing girl Kanna, an agent of Naraku. There was no malice in her actions, and her family has been loyal and honourable servants to our family for generations. There was no recourse for punishment."

Now Kirara moved up and gently embraced her embarrassed mate. "But there was no recourse to reward them either, My Mate. That was your own compassion and wisdom."

She kissed him softly, erasing the last traces of awkwardness from his manner and carriage and Inuyasha turned to Kagome with mock annoyance. "And what about me, Wench? I helped make the decision too!"

Kagome wrapped herself in his arms, her scent soothing and invigorating him. "You were wonderful, Inuyasha!" She spoke. "You really are learning to become a wise Lord. I was so proud of you!"

"Keh." Inuyasha spoke, blushing. "It was nuthin'."

"The just decisions of both My Lords were impressive and honourable." Oushiyokama spoke. "Once again, they earn the loyalty of their people and renew their faith."

"It was a powerful lesson in good leadership." Miroku agreed smoothly. "We were all honoured to witness it."

Kikyo's soft bell-like laugh rang out . "The Lord Inu No Taishou speaks the truth, Houshi-sama. You do have a tongue of silver."

Sango simply hugged Inuyasha warmly. "You did well, Inuyasha. We were all proud of you."

"Agreed." Sesshomaru spoke, back in control again. "You learn your lessons well, Otouto. I too am proud of you."

Inuyasha blushed again. "I'm learning from the best, Aniki."

Sesshomaru reached out and gave his little brother's shoulder a warm, firm squeeze, and the close-knit family turned and headed back towards their quarters. There would soon be discussions about Kanna's skilled act of infiltration, and speculations on who the woman with her had been, but for now, all was calm again in the Palace of the West, and it was almost lunchtime.

Further troubles could wait.

**Interlude:**** Dark Conference **

The tall slender Daiyoukai in the blue and black robes, who reclined on the immense, scarlet-quilted platform bed, looked up as Naraku entered the chamber, his handsome body creating a bizarre and somewhat disturbing background for the gory coating of crimson blood that smeared his pale and perfect flesh, and the perspiration, which shimmered blood-like, in the red flame of torchlight. Beyond the shojii into what would have been the Lady of the land's bedchamber, a woman's broken sobs could be heard. "It is done, Nushi." Naraku spoke, his ruby eyes glowing victoriously. "The Kuromiko will bear our next children within the fortnight."

The tall Daiyoukai nodded. "That is good." He replied calmly.

Naraku headed for the large steaming bath, throwing orders over his shoulder at the two kneeling figures near the adjoining screens. "Jakan; Kanna, My Flower. You may go tend to her now. She was somewhat overwhelmed by my prowess." He chuckled as he climbed into the bath, amused by his own humor.

The two of them bowed. "Yes, Father." Kanna whispered, and they headed into the neighboring room without a further word.

"Kohaku." Naraku ordered causing the young boy in the black and amber slayer's armor, kneeling by the shojii into the hallway, to jump. "Go find your Young Masters. We have a meeting to conduct."

The boy bowed low. "Yes, Lord Naraku." He replied quietly, and departed. Jaromaru, who knelt on the other side of the hallway entrance, watched him leave, his silver-blue eyes silently concealing his concern from the rest of the world.

Despite their spoiled attitude, the two young lords knew better than to question a summons from their father, and within 10 minutes they had arrived, Kohaku trailing obediently in their wake. Jaromaru took the two young Youkai in silence as well. They had reached their full growth and their first heats had passed.

He shuddered at the memories. They had killed two Kappa Chibai Demonesses satisfying the black lusts of that time and even Jaromaru's stoicism had failed hearing the unfortunate females' agonized screams. They had also raped and devoured ten to twenty human women and prepubescent girls, kidnapped from surrounding villages, before the black horror of their unholy heats had faded.

Now they appeared as two young men of 19 seasons, handsome and tall. Hakudoshi's white hair reached to the middle of his back, and his full adult marks had developed. He had the same orange new moon symbol as his first father on his forehead and two streaks of deep indigo on each cheek. The top one was thin and jagged; the bottom, wide and straight. He wore an orange haorie over a dark blue juban. There were patterns of black spider webs decorating both shoulders and the bottom of his right sleeve. He wore a pair of orange umanori bakama and black tabi boots, and his obi was woven in purple and blue. He carried a standard Ninja's arms: Straight sword and long knife, as well as the blood-red strangling cord.

Moryomaru was, in Jaromaru's limited opinion, the more beautiful of the two. His deep black hair was thick rippled silk, flowing down to his hips. His black ears were very soft and his golden eyes burned like the sun, in a deceptively innocent appearing face. He had no markings, unless he unleashed his full demon form, which emerged on the nights of the new moon. Then, thick dark blood-red streaks appeared on his cheeks and his eyes turned red as hellfire with burning turquoise slits for pupils. They needed to chain him in the chamber below the storage room on those nights, or he might tear everyone in the palace and the surrounding area to shreds! His screams, roars and howls were horrifying to hear and even Naraku seemed disturbed.

On nights of the full moon, he became fully human, his hair turning ash gold and his eyes a deep, fathomless violet-blue. On those nights, Hakudoshi delighted in raping and whipping him for the entire time, biting and scratching his thin human skin and enjoying his cries of agony and pleas for mercy. Sometimes, Jaromaru got permission to offer his human brother protection on those nights, and Hakudoshi could slaughter another lesser demoness to slake his lust. Despite the Hanyo's unquestionable evil, he had ceased using Kohaku since he had fully matured, and sometimes Jaromaru wondered if there was actually a redeemable soul somewhere within the dark creature's twisted make up.

Moryomaru wore a deep blue Kariginu and sashinuki hakama with bare feet. The Karikinu was decorated with printed sand burrs in black, on the right shoulder and left sleeve. He wore a vermillion orange Juban and a woven obi of red and orange at his waist. His weapons, a steel scourge and a wicked pair of kukris, were at his waist as well. The twins bowed once and then went to sit on the bed by their first father. Jaromaru did not fail to notice how the tall imposing figure's slender hand strayed closer to the Hanyo's dark hair, touching it lightly in an almost absent caress.

Naraku smiled proudly from his position in the bath. "The time for further action has arrived, My Sons and your first missions are at hand. Moryomaru will travel with myself and your Chichiue, on an important mission to the East. Hakudoshi will travel South, in the company of Jaromaru, on a second important mission to seek out a certain band of mercenaries. We depart tomorrow at midnight."

"Tosama, why must I travel in the company of Jaromaru?" Hakudoshi exclaimed, marked fists clenched in annoyance. "I don't need his help! I can do the mission by myself!"

"There will be battles, Hakudoshi." Naraku warned. "Your elder brother can protect you. He is strong and has experience that you still lack."

"I don't need his pathetic protection!" Hakudoshi protested, getting even angrier. "He's nothing! Just a stupid brute. I can handle myself just fine! Give me some of the Hellspawn, and there's nothing that can stand in our way!"

A powerful roar of anger startled everyone in the chamber but Naraku; and the mighty Daiyoukai rose from his relaxed position on the bed. His eyes had turned red and his fangs and claws lengthened and sharpened. His markings grew darker and thicker. "You DARE question your Tosama, Pup!" He growled, his voice deep and furious. "You WILL be an obedient son, and follow his orders unquestioningly! Do I have to show you the consequences of disobedience, _Hatchling_? "

The last word was emphasized in a manner that exuded dark menace and displeasure, and Jaromaru could not help but feel a certain wicked satisfaction to see the spoiled little prince's face turn pale before he pressed his forehead to the mattress in full deference to his Chichiue's commanding aura.

"No Chichiue-sama! I beg your forgiveness. I will listen."

"Apologize to me, Hakudoshi." Naraku purred, "And obey, or you will be feeling my displeasure as well."

"Forgive me, Tosama." Hakudoshi replied. "I will obey."

That satisfied his two fathers for the moment and neither of them demanded that he apologize to Jaromaru. The boy rose from his prostrate position, but Jaromaru did not miss the look of pure hatred that he shot in his direction before returning his attention to the discussion. He also did not miss the look of malicious satisfaction on Moryomaru's face as his brother endured their fathers' displeasure. The dark-haired youth subtly moved closer to the Daiyoukai, who had settled back down against the headboard of the bed.

His Chichiue responded to the subtle submission and his hand slid between the boy's legs as he pulled him closer. He caressed the Hanyo through the silk of his hakamas. "When this meeting is over, return to your chamber." He spoke quietly into one black ear. "Bare yourself and wait for me. You will serve your father with obedience tonight."

The young man's face became slightly flushed at the stimulation and his expression showed his satisfaction. "As you command, Chichiue." He replied breathily. Satisfied, his dark father released him, and both turned their attention back to the ongoing meeting.

Prepare yourselves, my minions and children." Naraku spoke. "Our plans take flight and our power increases more rapidly now. The future is sure, and soon we will have our enemies broken and grovelling at our feet! This world will be ours! Victory is only a few shards from our grasp."

_And may the Kami have mercy on this land and her people._ Jaromaru added silently, as an involuntary shudder shivered through his frame again.

**Well folks, there it is. The next chapter. I am so very sorry about how long this is taking me, but I will continue to stand by my promise that I will finish this story. We may all be old and gray by the time I do, but at least it will be finished. If my unplanned break continues, I may be able to *gasp* post another chapter within the week, but no promises. **

**Until then, thank you all for your faves, alerts and continued interest. I won't beg for reviews, because I know how long I have been at this whole mess, so I can't expect you, Gentle Readers, to indulge me, but it is enough to see the faves popping up and knowing that I am getting readers. I hope that all of you enjoy it and continue to enjoy my work even with the long breaks. **

**To all my wonderful reviewers, thank you for what you have given me and I hope that I haven't lost you with this long delay. Please don't feel obligated to continue your faithful service. I love hearing from you, but I am content with all you've given me so far. Your kind and encouraging words have been so appreciated and have helped me so much. This story is for you and all the others that have stuck with me through everything. I hope that I can continue to do all of you justice. **

**Until next time, My Dears and My Darlings. Love and gratitude to you all. **

**DoS**


	30. Duel Plans Begun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naraku (thank God!), Koga (sigh), Shippo or any of the other original characters in this incredible Anime/Manga series. They are the property of the amazing Rumiko Takahashi and her subsidiaries and remain exclusively her incredible creations.**

**I do own The Gray Elder's new form, though not his character, Lady Yakiayoko, Tenshiran, her mother and any of my own characters and ideas that appear in this story. If you wish to make use of any of them in your own work, you are welcome, but please give me credit, and I would appreciate it if you asked my permission as well, though I know we are all borrowing Rumiko Takahashi's characters and world without her permission.**

**This story is for entertainment purposes only and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. I don't own this series and I make no money from it, nor do I ever want to. **

Introduction/Summary: Surprise! An actual second chapter in a year; a month even! Okay, so it's kind of short, but I think you'll find that it is worth it, at least I hope that you will. I know that you want to get to the story, but I do have some things to note.

I don't know if any of you can remember a graphic novel series that came out in the late seventies called "Elfquest" by a brilliant writer and artist, husband and wife team; Wendy and Richard Pini. If you have, you will remember "The Howl" which was a ceremony that the main characters, Wolf-riding Elves; did to mourn the loss of their comrades and to remember their history. It was often followed by storytelling.

The muses felt that the Ookami Youkai were a perfect tribute to that long ago story, so a version of "The Howl" appears in this chapter. Naturally, I put my own spin on it, but the original idea is not my own.

The Glossary appears again below, but it is not very large.

Kuma or Guma: Bear

Ookami: Wolf

Gosairo: Yellow Son (rough translation)

Ginro: Silver Son (rough translation)

Saiyunimaru: Perfect son of the moon (rough translation)

Ama Terasu: The Shinto Sun Goddess, sort of like Zeus of the Greeks and Odin of the Norse Gods

And that's it folks. On with the story!

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Duel Plans Begun **

The smell of fire-cooked meat and hearty malts filled the air of the great courtyard where the outdoor feast had been set up, and the Ookami's two fresh-hunted boars roasted in the fire-pit. The innards and several of the more tender parts, including the loins, had been cut and prepared, mostly as blood-fresh, but some rare-cooked as well; and graced the center of the great banquet table, along with the abundance of other delicious foods. Joyful music played, a band made up of various musicians from all the Ookami tribes, doing the honours; and the palace residents villagers and guests crowded joyfully into the courtyard. Retainers, soldiers, servants, advisors, courtiers and the royal families and representatives; mingling equally in the flickering lantern-light and festive atmosphere.

Tenshiran sat proudly at Rin's left side wearing a brand new, pretty kimono suitable for her new station, and surrounded by other little girls of every caste and youkai species imaginable, while Shippo romped with an equally large and varied group of boys on the other side of the large grassy area nearby. True to their promise, Tenshiran and her mother had brought another young child to the celebration. He was another Kitsune, but with buff-colored hair and orange eyes, about half-way through his 5th season. His name was Gosairo, and he had been orphaned by former attacks on his people's village when he was younger than Tenshiran's age.

The citizens of the Inushiro protectorate village had taken in the refugees and served as the young youkai's caretakers ever since, but he was a mischievous little rogue and things were starting to get to the point where the good people felt that he needed a useful occupation to keep him out of trouble. Inuyasha watched the two kits carefully between moments of celebration, and it was clear that the bond was true, and getting stronger every moment. The little fellow had himself only recently reached his full humanoid form as well, another thing that the two boys had in common; and many villagers were quietly exclaiming that they had never seen the little menace so well-behaved and attentive. Inuyasha was pleased. It looked like Shippo would get his personal attendant sooner than expected.

It was not a formal occasion, which worked well with the joyful and relaxed new traditions of "Family Day," but everyone was dressed in clean, bright and festive clothing, and many Youkai, both male and female still had ornaments in their hair.

As the celebration progressed there was dancing , fireworks, eating and drinking and a whole bunch of laughter, fun and teasing. The many groups celebrated new bonds, new alliances, and faced the new challenges ahead together with hopeful hearts.

Then, late into the night, when all or most of the food had been consumed and the remains carried away, the fires in the pits had dwindled to coals, and the sparks of fireworks had melted into the bright twinkling lights of distant stars, when even the music had fallen silent; the Ookami and their Demiyoukai companions gathered around the orange-glowing embers of the cook-fires. Lifting their faces to the star-covered sky above and in the light of the waxing moon, they joined in a long drawn out song of wolven howls, both chilling and beautiful in its full-throated, mournful keen.

Within moments the voices and laughter and snatches of bawdy, drunken song had fallen silent as all those still present were captivated by the primal call, and when the Ookami had everyone's attention, the Gray Elder began to speak.

"We howl, my friends, my brothers and sisters." He spoke. "We howl for the loss of the Alpha Warriors of the Eastern Tribes, for the past losses of all our warriors; our brothers of both fang and foot; for our husbands, sons and fathers. We howl for sorrow, and we howl for joy: For the joy of glorious battle and honourable death, for victory and survival; for the birth of new cubs and new matings, for love and pain and courage. We howl for the new mating of the Princess Keshi of the South, and the Red Elder of the West, and for the new alliances that have been made in these eventful weeks past. We howl for new friends, new hope and new joy. We howl for all of us; and we howl for all of you.

This is our tradition; it has been our tradition from the first moment the seeds of life fell from the Heavens and were given form by the silver light of the moon; from the very first steps that the very first Ookami Youkai made upon this ancient Earth. From ancient tradition breaks new history, and we use the sacred Howl to seal and celebrate every new alliance we make, and this is truly an alliance to celebrate. Thus, to continue this sacred tradition, we ask our friends' indulgence for the next part of our ancient ceremony."

His dark golden eyes turned to Sesshomaru, who as Lord of the palace and host of the celebration, was the first to be honoured in the Wolves' request to continue the fascinating rite. Sesshomaru did not mar the moment with any useless words, only nodded his head once in a gesture of silent blessing.

Then the Gray Elder turned to the Lady Yakiayoko, who as the next highest ranking personage at this gathering , was also owed the respect of giving her consent. She too nodded once in gracious agreement, and the Gray Elder spoke again, his simple eloquence capturing their attention once more.

"The telling of tales is another long and cherished tradition, enjoyed in many cultures and among many people. It is another tradition of the sacred Howl, and though I am no storyteller, I will do my best to honour the rite nonetheless. Enjoy friends, allies, brothers and sisters; listen to our tale."

Contrary to his claim, the Gray Elder was a very skilled storyteller, and the tale he told captivated his audience as completely as his powerful words. It was a tale of one of the most popular Inushiro Lords, Saiyunimaru; one of the best diplomats and greatest adventurers in the family's history. The story told of Saiyunimaru's meeting with one of the previous Gray Elder's when he was the White Prince Ginro. It told of their meeting as teenagers and their developing relationship. It told of the dangerous adventure that threw them together in the first place, how they saved each other's lives; and their eventual growth into friends, soul-brothers and pack-mates. It told of their respective rises to power and the alliance that they forged between their two people and how they joined together with other Youkai lords and heroes to defeat a dangerous threat to their lands and tribes. It told of how their close friendship and brotherhood endured, until Ginro's death.

Until this tale, Inuyasha had not been aware that Ookami Youkai were a mortal species, and even though they could live as long as three millenia, he was surprised at the tightness in his throat as he glanced over at Koga, sitting tall and erect at the Elder's right side. The Brown Prince's arm was wrapped tightly around Ayame, and his blue eyes were alight with a fierce joy and excitement. When the tale finally came to an end, there was a long enchanted silence before the Gray Elder spoke again.

"The tale of Lord Saiyunimaru and Grey Elder Ginro is most appropriate to this moment in Youkai History. While the alliance the two of them forged was strong and true, it was between the Northern Wolf Tribes and the Inushiro Lords only. This current alliance has a much more glorious scope. It not only forges alliances between the Inushiro Lords and the Northern Wolf Tribes, but all the Wolf Tribes and with the Lady of the East as well. It opens possible agreements between the Ookami and the other Lords of the Daiyoukai Council as well, and as we face yet another possible great threat to our people and lands, it bodes well for the future. Omens are good, and prospects grow even brighter with the joyful matings of the White Lords and their many faithful vassals, and our own Princess Keshi and the Red Elder as well. Love crowns our future and that is a truly hopeful sign. We welcome this historic moment with great optimism, as we welcome you into the true Fellowship of the Wolves."

It was a powerful, if quiet declaration, and there was not much more to add, but Sesshomaru managed anyway. "We are honored, Gray Elder by your powerful and moving tale and your trust in sharing your noble traditions with us all. We too are pleased to celebrate this alliance and welcome the new fellowship with the proud and ancient Ookami tribes wholeheartedly. "

Koga laughed out loud, joyful and full. "Hah ha! Sweet talk, White Lord. I'll drink to that!" And reaching for another full mug of ale, foaming liberally over the top, he drank it down in one swallow.

The Gray Elder shook his head, but his smile was warm. "Trust you, Brown Prince to get to the meat, or perhaps the "mead" of the matter. Very well, I will join you in your revelry." He too took up a full mug of rich ale and lifted it towards the crowd. "To the alliance, and to all our friends in fellowship and glory."

Sesshomaru took up a mug as well, and waited until the Lady Yakiayoko had taken one too. Then he returned the salute. "To the alliance." He spoke. "And to a friendship as long and enduring, as that of our great ancestors."

"For all of us." Lady Yakiayoko finished softly.

And so the celebration continued in warmth and happiness until the dawning of the new day colored the skies in pink, gold and peach, and Ama Terasu rose laughing, on the joyful world below.

**Interlude:**** Dark preparations **

The grave marker was grand enough, even if the one buried beneath the carefully laid stones was dishonored and cursed. In the early morning of a dreary day, it was downright ominous. The two dark-wrapped figures stood over the grave as two heavyset and powerful Gravediggers from their malignant demonic hoard, dug stolidly and untiringly into the mounded soil, still weeks fresh. It took them very little time to uncover the dark ornate urn and pry the sealed lid open. The foul stench of recent death roiled out of the large container, even making the stalwart observers gag in disgust.

"Break it!" The taller of the two watchers growled. "The robes will be unwearable soaked with the refuse of decay. The Carrion-Eaters can finish them and the remaining flesh off."

The two diggers complied and the decaying body surrounded by the dark-soaked robes of burial, spilled ungracefully onto the desecrated soil. The grinning partially decayed head, lolled back grotesquely on the neck, revealing the crude sutures that had been placed to reattach a head that had been cleanly removed.

The second observer gave a simple signal and several of the hovering hoard that darkened the sky, swooped down to surround the body in a grovelling, salivating, smacking and sucking mass! Within moments only blood-smeared bones and the broken shards of the urn remained.

"Re-bury the broken urn in the grave." The second observer now commanded. "You," he indicated two hulking Onis waiting nearby. "Carry the bones to the hot spring that we marked earlier. "

With chilling laughs, the two hell-demons shattered into their semi-corporal forms and swooped in and around the bones, gathering them up and vanishing into the sky. The two observers called up clouds of dark youki energy and rose into the sky as well, following their slaves' course. The rest of the Nether-demons followed, all but the Diggers who remained behind to re-bury the desecrated urn, and hide the evidence of their foul crime.

Several miles away in an isolated cave, the two observers stood over the bones now laid out on a black cloth by the side of a hidden and eerily illuminated hot spring, deep within the dark sanctuary. Nearby there were towels, bath-oils and a new set of rich robes in colors of brown and blue. The weapons that had been buried with the body had already been removed from the grave, polished and cleaned, and waited by the new robes as well.

Now their heads were uncovered, revealing their rich travelling finery and their faces. Both men wore their hair mostly loose, but with high central crests; one in dark, rippled black, the other in pure silver-white. "Well, Nushi." The dark-haired one spoke. "This promises to be very interesting. I hope this new ally turns out to be worth one of my valuable shards."

"Trust me, Rabamyou." The white-haired one replied. " He is a powerful Daiyoukai, and a deadly enemy to those we seek to conquer, and we have exactly the lure that we need to win his cooperation."

The other one reached into a pouch at his belt and drew out a glowing, crystal shard. The small fragment was black as the darkest night and hummed with a powerful and corrupt energy. An evil aura of deep blood-red pulsed greedily around it.

"Let it be done then." He spoke. Bending over, he pressed the shard into a freshly made nick in one of the rib-bones. Then he and his companion stepped back.

There was a powerful pulsing of energy and the black and red light of the shard's corrupt power exploded outward with a load and malignant hiss that sounded eerily like a scream of triumph. For a moment the cavern was filled with the evil light, blinding those who watched! Then the red energy closed in, surrounding the bones in a glowing envelope of power, while the black light silhouetted the changes that were rapidly occurring within the terrible shell.

First the head and body were re-fused, then the bones began to regrow their depleted flesh: muscles, organs, blood and skin re-forming in a grotesque reversing of the rapid sequence of decay. Soon a powerfully muscled figure lay on the cloth where only bones had been before.

The changes were more rapid now. The skin darkened. Claws, teeth and fangs strengthened and sharpened. Hair thick and black grew on head and body. Markings formed and darkened: double arrays of sweeping banners over hips thighs and shoulder, a deep vermillion orange; three wide vermillion slashes on each cheek; a black bear-claw symbol on the brow; and finally two fierce eyes of burning hazel-orange opened up to take in the world.

For a moment, the reborn Youkai lay still. Then he surged to his feet, huge, naked, massive and powerful spreading his arms and roaring his triumph to rebound throughout the echoing cavern!

"I LIVE!" The powerful Daiyoukai roared. "KUMA NO YUKINSHURO LIVES!"

**Okay, sorry for the Cliffie there, but you knew that things wouldn't remain calm and peaceful forever, didn't you? As a small apology, I will tell you that things are going to start to move more rapidly now, and Naraku has not been idle during this long break. **

**Well, my Dears and my Darlings, that's it for this installment. Thank you all again for your continued support and interest. Thank you again to all my reviewers. Your comments have been welcome and helpful. You have helped me improve so much. **

**I also want to give a quick thank you to Lucy-Erza-Hearthfilia. I double-checked the spelling of Jaken's name on an official site, and you were right. I will make sure that it is spelled correctly for the remaining chapters. **

**Until next time, friends. **

**DoS **


	31. Duel Plans Advanced

**Disclaimer: I do not own Juromaru (sigh), Naraku(shudder), Rin and Shippo (sob), or any of the other original characters of this enduring and wonderful Manga/Anime series. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and her subsidiaries and are used here without permission. I can only borrow them with awe and reverence and hope that if Takahashi-San ever read this story that she would be pleased with how they are portrayed. **

**I do own my new interpretations of Hakudoshi and Moryomaru, though not their characters or original conceptions. I am also rather ashamed to admit to owning Yukinshuro, and the "Black Dog," and once again apologize to all bears for this stain upon the good name of Bear. I also pray that the wondrous Inushiro family will forgive me for sticking them with a black sheep (or more accurately a black dog) like the cursed uncle of our two amazing Inu-brothers, who I don't own either (darn it!) **

**If you wish to use any of my original characters or ideas in your own writing, please give me credit and it would be nice if you asked permission too, though once again I am aware that we are all using Takahashi-San's characters and world without her permission. **

**This story is written for entertainment purposes only and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. I make no money from this, and as for the emotional profits, that's all thanks to you, Dear Readers. So in light of the upcoming Thanksgiving season, thank you so much, each and every one of you. **

Introduction/Summary: Hello again, my friends. I just wanted to reiterate my acknowledgements from above. Thank you so much for all your support and enthusiasm. I really wanted to post this next chapter before Thanksgiving, so that I could present it in gratitude to all of you. Your interest and continued readership has really added to my joy in writing this story, and I want all of you to realize how much you mean to me and how wonderfully you have helped me. Life can get rough sometimes, and it is through my writing that I find solace and pleasure, but sharing my work with others, especially others who have received it so kindly, like all of you have; really adds the true delight.

Warning: There is some darkness and unpleasantness in this chapter, but there is also the resolution to one or two of the cliff-hangers that I have sprinkled throughout this tale, so I hope that you can enjoy that aspect. Please do keep in mind that this is an M-rated fic, and though I have tried my best to be discreet, there _will_ be some uncomfortable moments, as you have no doubt experienced. Other than that, please read and enjoy and thank you all again for your wonderful support.

**Chapter Thirty:**** Duel Plans Advanced **

Juromaru stood in the shadows of the copse of trees, which the road that he and Hakudoshi were staking out, passed through. He watched his companion in wary silence, revealing none of the storm of emotions that raged behind his fierce eyes. He carried a full double-sword Daisho, made out of Naraku's bones. Naraku had simply concentrated and formed the weapons out of his very essence. It was little more than a thought to him and it had created two powerful blades, one katana and the other a ninja-style straight sword.

The Daiyoukai had done a similar thing, but strangely enough, only for Juromaru. This weapon, a Wakasashi, was personally forged by the Dark Weapon-smith Kaijinbo, one of Naraku's latest, but least fussed about incarnations. His re-birth had been achieved by capturing the essence of his spirit, trapped within the shards of the evil sword Toukajin, which he had once forged from the fangs of Juromaru's most powerful and evil "brother," Goshinki. Naraku had retrieved the sword after Sesshomaru had discarded it, and the sword-smith's spirit had been preserved and raised in another demonic body, which he enjoyed very much.

That same sword-smith was reforging the sword for Naraku's use, and since Kaijinbo was now a demon, the blade would not be able to seduce him again. The Wakasashi that Juromaru now carried had been made from the Daiyoukai's fang, but given over when in Humanoid form. Even so, it was a surprisingly generous gift, as was the light armor and finer raiment that Juromaru wore now.

Of course, compared to the finery that Hakudoshi donned, Juromaru appeared as little more than a poorly paid retainer, but fine clothing and riches had never been on the top of Juromaru's list of priorities. His equipment was functional, and impressive enough to make a suitably intimidating first impression, which was the goal of meeting this wandering group of mercenaries that was even now travelling towards their watch-post of two.

Juromaru continued to watch the young lord slouched down beneath the trees, as he took his turn to rest. Unlike Juromaru, he did not need to fear the cold touch of a deadly blade sliding swiftly under his ribs and into his heart. Juromaru would not have chosen to end the hateful Helion's life in so dishonorable a manner even though perhaps he could have, but honor and duty kept him in line. Hakudoshi had no such qualms, and Juromaru doubted that his two powerful Masters would give much of a damn, if the brat had decided to use their isolation to end Juromaru's life for good. Consequently, he had slept very little during his supposed off-shifts.

Even dressed in his expensive travelling garments and with a comfortable tree to lean against, Hakudoshi looked resentful and uncomfortable. His travelling Haorie was black, the spiderweb decoration subtly rendered on left shoulder and right sleeve in orange. The Juban remained blue and the sash blue and purple, but now it was woven in a distinct pattern, one that Naraku used for his obi. With the haorie and juban the boy wore black kurasan bakama and black tabi boots with thick solid soles, and elegantly tooled and trimmed in orange, blue and purple.

He was well equipped too. He wore a fine chest plate in flawless and surprisingly light steel covered in a blackened silver enamel, with a matching Haidate. His boots had hard plates worked into the shins which served as Sune-Ate, but he wore woven steel and silk kote, covered in yugake made of the same black enameled steel as his chest-plate. They were embossed with carved Kamon.

He wore Sode that were both light and protective, but elaborately designed as well. They were skillfully crafted in a padded wrought-steel design of spiderwebs, which almost appeared as decoratively patterned shoulder-pieces. His last piece of clothing was a flowing dark orange montsuki haori, that was much more elaborately patterned with his spiderweb crest, in colors of black and purple.

The dangerous and evil Youkai horse Entei had been destroyed with the first Hakudoshi's death, but his reincarnation rode a black-scaled Dragon-Horse, a Chibai classed Demi-Youkai of the same race as the powerful creature that served the Lord Sesshomaru. It had only one head, and along with the black scales that covered its entire body, were orange scales that formed a semblance of an impressive mane and tail. It was also not an herbivore and its kind tended to be inclined towards evil. Juromaru had to admit that Hakudoshi was strong in a fight. They had encountered several unfriendly parties on their journey to the South, and the Dragon Horse (Flame Horse was actually the correct term for its kind) made a good backup squad. It was named simply Ent, nothing more.

As to the enemies that they had encountered, together the three of them had made short work of every one of them. Unfortunately, Hakudoshi had to be restrained several times to keep from mutilating the bodies and hanging them naked on the trees as a sign of their victory and a "warning of our power." Juromaru had been less successful in keeping him from raping one group of women, who had been captives of one of the groups, to death; even though the women had been innocent victims of their opponents. Once he had freed himself from the brat's entrapping webbing (fortunately the entangling strands would not hold up if Hakudoshi tried to attack Juromaru while he was trapped in the sticky mass), Juromaru had back-handed the boy so hard that he had sent him flying across their camp and crashing into the trees.

Things had almost come to a head then, had a missive from their trailing Saimyoushi not combined the hive into an image of the dark Daiyoukai's face and employed their multi-throated buzz to create a single massive mouthpiece, which had spoken in its image's voice and ordered the youth to accept his punishment for his dishonorable behavior. Juromaru had forced him to help give the women decent burials complete with gold coins on their eyes; and the boy's own funds going to replace their torn garments with fine new robes from a nearby village, and unctions and ointment, both expensive, to wash and anoint their bodies as well. Though the "conflict " was settled, Juromaru knew that Hakudoshi hated him even more now. Still, it was almost worth it to have the upper hand on this Hell-creature that was the young Kumo Youkai; at least temporarily.

The sounds of a fair-sized group of armed men approaching the trees from the direction he faced, drew Juromaru out of his memories and musings and he sprang swiftly to a lower branch of the tree he stood watch beneath, to take them in more clearly. They fit the general description of the band that they sought, so Juromaru grabbed an available pine cone and pitched it down to bounce off the top of Hakudoshi's head. "Wake up, Little Brother." He growled. "They approach."

Hakudoshi responded with a growl of his own, his face set in a dark furious snarl. "Show respect, Brute!" He growled low. "Remember! _I _am your master here!"

"Then get ready, _Master_." Juromaru snarled. "Unless you want to ruin the element of surprise with your outraged clicking and indignant clumsiness!"

Hakudoshi's eyes glowed red and his snarl became even more enraged, but he knew that this was not the time to have an out-and-out argument. "You'll pay, Brute!" He growled. "I will make you pay!" Then he turned his full attention to the road.

As the group came closer, Juromaru observed the air of helpless frustration that hung around them. Their armor, once well-maintained and rich was stained, pitted and even showed some signs of rust. Their once expensive garments were stained and worn and they had the gaunt, shabby appearance of men who had not seen a good meal or a decent bath in quite some time. Hakudoshi noticed their state of neglect and sneered in disgust.

"Are these truly the men we seek?" He growled. "They look like little more than a rag-taggle band of armed peasants."

"They lost their Lord in dishonor and shared his dishonor by their own treachery." Juromaru replied. "I doubt that they have been able to find much work with such a taint upon their heads."

Hakudoshi grinned fiercely. "Which means that they're desperate. We should have very little trouble convincing them to join our cause."

"Do not become overconfident, Little Brother." Juromaru warned. "Dishonored men are often the proudest and most dangerous of all mercenaries. If you take them lightly, you may wake up with a knife in your back shortly thereafter."

For once Hakudoshi did not return Juromaru's warnings with his customary anger. "Don't worry, Big Brother." The title was said with a definite cynical contempt, but it was surprisingly mild compared to the boy's usual response. "I know my mission. Just be sure you back me up appropriately or it will be your neck in Chichiue's noose next."

He hissed out several words in a sibilant clicking language that Juromaru did not understand and gestured with his hands. Arcane symbols appeared in the air, forming two round portals through which two large Hell-Spider demons scuttled out. They took their customary places on either side of Hakudoshi and the portals vanished again with a quick fierce breeze that hissed through the trees and then out into the open country. Juromaru had seen this ability of Hakudoshi's several times before, but he still had to admit to some grudging respect whenever he witnessed it. Ent trotted up to stand behind Hakudoshi as well, and the young Lord drew his two weapons and strode out into the middle of the road, waiting for their targets to come closer.

It didn't take long, and soon the group of seven mercenaries entered the copse of trees. They were all Youkai; Shoubai Caste at least, and Juromaru silently identified each one by scent, from where he waited in the lower branches of his pine tree. They were led by a Baboon Youkai and were in turn; a Weasel, a Nekomyou (dark cat demon), a Boar, a Monitor Lizard, a Hyena and a Kurohyou (a panther). They spotted Hakudoshi right away, not surprisingly, and stopped warily, hands straying near their weapons, which Juromaru imagined were the least deteriorated of their somewhat neglected gear. "Who are you?" The Baboon Lord demanded. "Why do you block our way?"

"For the simplest of reasons." Hakudoshi spoke, his smooth-as-cream voice reminding Juromaru unpleasantly of Naraku's diplomatic manner. "I am looking to hire a group of skilled mercenaries, and you fit my purposes perfectly. Do you wish to hear my proposition?"

Their wary manner did not completely leave them. "How did you hear of us?" The Baboon Lord demanded.

Hakudoshi smiled. "From one who thinks very highly of your abilities."

The reply was a suspicious, multi-throated growl from the group that faced them. "You lie! We are marked men. Few others even agree to hire us, and none would speak well of our abilities if they did. They would not advertise their association with those the Lord's Council has condemned to dishonor and exile."

"I care nothing for the opinions of the Lord's Council." Hakudoshi spat, contempt clear in his voice. "And well do I know your story of dishonor and exile. The Former Lord of the East; Kuma No Yukinshuro, turned on the Lords of the West, the Inushiro family; and all the Lords in the Council in a traitor's battle during a celebration to honor the ties of the Noble Daiyoukai realms and the return of the long-missing Neko No Yonshi Princess, the Lady Kirara. You are his vassals and you fought at his side during that now legendary battle. It is precisely for that reason that I have sought you out."

Astonishment lit the faces of the Youkai that faced him now, but the suspicion was still evident. "And why would you be so interested in our participation in that unfortunate incident, Lordling?" The Kurohyou now growled.

Hakudoshi's smile was that of a viper's. "Because I represent a Great Youkai Lord that wants nothing less than the utter destruction of the Inushiro family and the complete subjugation of the high and mighty Lord's Council. We seek out and employ powerful allies that have strong reason to hate both. If you join our cause, you will have gold and power to your hearts' desire, and every pleasure that you can imagine. All we ask is that you assist us in our plan of conquest and vengeance."

"And if we refuse?" The Baboon Youkai asked, taking up the role of spokesman once again.

That was Juromaru's cue, and he dropped from the trees, both weapons drawn, landing in a graceful crouch at Hakudoshi's right. The Hell-Spiders clicked and hissed menacingly, their potent poison dripping from their razor-sharp mandibles and burning small holes into the road's surface. Ent growled and stamped and hot sparks flashed and burned out of its nostrils, as flames flared up around its sharp, heavy hooves. Hakudoshi brandished his own weapons. "Then I'm afraid we're going to have do away with you, since you know too much of our plans. I doubt that the loss of a dishonored group of mercenary warriors will cause many to mourn your passing."

Several of the group growled in fury and drew their own weapons. Juromaru had been correct in his earlier assumptions. Their weapons were still in pristine condition; clean, bright and very very sharp. But the Baboon Lord was a more cautious sort and even those who had drawn, followed his lead. He did not draw, but his hands tightened on the hilts of his own weapons.

"You make a lot of grand promises, Boy." He spoke, "And bold threats too. Stupid, unless you have the power to back them up. You are two men, a Flame Horse and a pair of Nether Demons against seven well-trained and ruthless warriors. You promise us gold and power and delight, but though granted, you dress up like a jeweled popinjay it only takes one successful mission to earn enough coin to buy such finery. Are you ready to stand behind your grand words and boasts, little Lordling?"

Juromaru almost laughed out loud at the Baboon Youkai's ego-cutting words, but he also feared Hakudoshi's reaction to them. They could probably take these men, but they could not lightly afford to destroy such military potential. If they failed in this mission, Naraku would be furious. Juromaru himself had already experienced the worst that his "father" could offer, but Hakudoshi had only experienced his pride and the occasional disciplinary lecture. Despite his antagonism towards this spoiled sibling of his, Juromaru wouldn't wish Naraku's more physical "lessons" on even his worse enemy.

But Hakudoshi remained calm, giving no evidence of any fury that might rage inside. "You may have us outnumbered, Monkey Boy, but not out-powered. I welcome the chance to prove it to your over-confident little band, but I'm a fair man, and so I'll give you a chance to escape such an inevitable and final fate. I will tell you who I represent and then we will see if my boasts are vain.

This Lord is one whose name strikes fear into the heart of every Youkai from Okinawa to Hokkaido Whose deeds are immortalized in the scrolls of infamy and burned into the souls of every one of his myriad victims. He is the future Emperor of the Floating World, and my father. He is the mighty Lord Naraku himself!"

Somewhat to Juromaru's surprise, the mercenaries reacted with awe and fear. "Lord Naraku!" The Baboon Lord breathed.

"Burgeoning master of the dreaded Jewel of Four Souls." The Kurohyou added.

"He who raised the infamous Band of Seven!" The Weasel demon added.

"Who leveled Mount Hakurai and made it part of his very essence!" The Nekomyou gasped.

"Who slew the last of the great Death Phoenix Queens, Tekkei!" The Lizard hissed.

"And conquered her daughter, the powerful Princess Abi." The Boar Demon growled. "They say he revived her with a jewel shard just so he could ravish her and then left her chained and naked in some fiery realm of the Underworld; keeping her as his eternal paramour!"

"That's just your sick fantasy, Butoro!" The Hyena demon snarled.

But Hakudoshi had made his point. Weapons were sheathed and the Baboon Youkai turned towards him with much greater respect. " If you indeed represent the Lord Naraku, then your boasts are truly justified, and our causes match very well. Do we bargain with you, or will you convey us into his presence?"

"The question of hiring you is moot, Lord Bonokongu." Hakudoshi replied. "You have the position, and you can ask up to four times the going rate for expert-level mercenaries as your pay, as well as your share of any slaves and servants that we capture for My Lord's palace, and the stronghold village that will soon be his as well. The question is, can you survive the test of your worthiness to battle at his side?"

Immediatly the wariness was back. "And what is this test?" Bonokongu asked.

Hakudoshi's smile was more poisonous than ever. "We travel back through several of the Nether Realms and even one part of the Underworld, using the power of the Gateway, gained by the possession of Tekkei's bones and blood. We capture more subjects, slaves and servants on the way. If you survive the journey and capture your share of slaves and servants, you will be hired the very moment you set foot in my Lord Father's kingdom. You have one day to prepare yourselves."

He unfastened the large money pouch at his side, reserved for this purpose and handed it to Bonokongu. "We will travel to the nearest village and purchase any supplies that you need, as well as insure that you present a more decent appearance. After that the return journey begins." He smiled again. " I hope your new Band of Seven doesn't disappoint, Bonokongu; my father hates to be disappointed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beneath the Moonlight

It was the first night of the moon's first quarter, and despite the fact that all the guests, save Koga and Ayame had once again departed to their own lands, another important ritual was about to take place. As moon-rise approached a small, but eager party gathered in the family garden of the Inushiro palace.

Koshiku and Niechibaku were in attendance, along with Yuchiri, Kikota, Hoshiro, Chenjin, Kenjani and Jenjiya.

Kikyo and Oushiyokama were present as witnesses as were Shishimaru and Enju, Issasegare and Kikunohana.

Hanoneyoiko, Tenshiran's mother, was also there. She had just accepted a new position as Kirara's personal attendant and protector, opening her previous position in the kitchen to another qualified candidate in need of better work.

Sango and Miroku were also there, standing beneath Sesshomaru's Sakura tree, and Koga and Ayame watched from the veranda.

As the moon began to rise, a small but solemn procession entered from the breakfast room. In the lead was Tenshiran. She wore a new white Kimono with a red hiyoku and the red and white Sakura crests scattered all over it in printing and some embroidery. Over that was a red and white Uchiyoku that bore white clouds on the red parts, red and white Sakura crests on the white parts and then scattered patterns of orange plum-blossom on sections of both colors. Her purple hair was done up and secured with a few silk flower kanzashi and a comb carved out of scented wood and adorned with dyed pine-cone bristles to form wooden feathers. The feathers adorned the ornamental form of a small bird, a chickadee. She proudly bore a small planting tray which held several half-grown plants, 10 to be exact.

Behind her came Sesshomaru and Kirara, dressed in plain white garments, though Sesshomaru wore a yellow Juban and Kirara a light jewel blue nagajuban. Sesshomaru carried Rin, who wore pretty white garments as well, but they had patterns on them. The Kimono was patterned with orange plum-blossom, the hiyoku was red; and the uchiyoku kimono was patterned with Sesshomaru's red and white Sakura crests, Kirara's light blue cloud crests and her own orange plum-blossom. She wore her lopsided little pony-tail ringed in more silk plum-blossom, in it's natural bright pink color.

After the first family, proudly marched young Gosairo. He wore a new haorie and sashinuki hakama with a plain juban and a montsuki haorie as an outer jacket. His haorie was red patterned with bright blue bin leaves, his juban was white; and his jacket was red and white with Inuyasha's red momiji leaves on the white parts, Kagome's white dandelion pods (and seeds) on the red parts and scattered clusters of the blue bin leaves on sections of both colors. He too carried a plant; a single fledgling bush in a small planting pot.

Inuyasha and Kagome followed, with Shippo walking between them holding onto both their hands. The second family wore plain red, but Inuyasha wore a dark burgundy juban, and Kagome a green nagajuban. Shippo wore the same outfit as his attendant, but in slightly finer materials and mostly red in color. The haorie was patterned in his scattered blue Bin leaves, and his juban was white. His jacket was decorated in Inuyasha's white and red Momiji crests, Kagome's green dandelion pods, and his own pale blue Bin leaves. His top-knot was worn longer tonight and was decorated with several kunzushe pins decorated with dry rice-paper leaves in green and blue.

Behind them came the Royal Pride, led silently by Issokuryoka and Issokurinku. They fanned around the garden in a vigilant array that still had a good view of the upcoming ceremony.

The small procession headed to the base of Sesshomaru's tree where a patch of earth had been dug up on one side; a new flower bed ready for planting. The night was both cool and balmy, as is often the case in early September and the sky was partly screened with curling, slender clouds that looked very much like Kirara's crest. They were not enough to conceal the bright silver-yellow moon, that shone down on the world below and made dark shadows of the clouds that swirled around it.

The group made their way over to the turned earth and Inuyasha and Kagome drew Shippo to the side with Gosairo close in attendance. Sesshomaru and Kirara stepped forward and set Rin down beside Tenshiran, who set the planting tray down on the ground in front of her. Sesshomaru crouched gracefully down at his little daughter's side. "Are you sure of your choice, Little Daughter?" He asked her gently.

"Oh, yes." Rin replied happily. "Bell-lilies come back every year and spread all over. They can bloom in the spring and the summer, and sometimes even in early autumn. When the bed becomes too full, we can dig up some of the new plants and give them to other people as gifts for their gardens, and even if the palace goes away, they'll still bloom under your Sakura tree forever and maybe grow into a whole field of lilies! Wouldn't that be beautiful, Chichiue?"

Sesshomaru smiled gently, that heartrendingly sweet smile that had always filled Inuyasha with joy. "Yes, Little One; as beautiful as your pure soul."

He kissed her gently on the forehead and then knelt down next to her. Kirara joined them and Tenshiran too as they carefully began taking the little plants out of the tray, preparing to free them from their tiny pots, which Enju had made, and plant them in their new bed.

Just as they had started taking the little plants out of their pots, the Royal Pride let out warning keens and everyone looked to the sky, following their intense gaze. Far off in the Northern Sky a bright star appeared growing rapidly larger and brighter as it came rushing in their direction! Soon it resolved itself into a single shape; that of a beautiful white dog, with a black moon on it's forehead and single purple streaks on its graceful jowls. Long, flowing ears blew out behind it and the pure, white Mokomoko curled around the slender, beautifully formed body, rippling and flowing in the wind of its approach!

Closer and closer the graceful canine raced running through the air on clouds of moonlight and wind! Then she reared once and passed effortlessly through the palace's protective barrier, which had never been closed to her. She shrank rapidly from the size of two houses to that of an elk and then a stag, and landed by the Sakura tree with barely a sound. Both Kirara and Sesshomaru rose to their feet and the servants quickly bowed down respectfully before her. Rin's eyes, however; glowed with happiness and her cheeks flushed pink. Sesshomaru seemed in a similar state, but much more calm about it.

One beautiful flowing shining transformation later, and the Lady Saishoukora stood before them, also dressed in white and red, though with slightly more layers, and a purple and gold nagajuban underneath. Her hair was simply styled; just two combs on either side holding two flowing tails in back, and a gold and crystal tipped pin in the front holding back the center part of her bangs to reveal the moon symbol on her forehead more clearly. The rest of her silver hair was loose and flowing. Her mokomoko wrapped about her shoulders like a stole, trailing gracefully down to her feet and she still wore her powerful, beautiful amulet, though the stone in the center was in its dormant state, dark red in color.

She spread out her arms. "Sesshomaru." She spoke. Even though the tones remained cool, they conveyed a deep happiness and exuberant joy.

"Hahaue." Sesshomaru replied, but though the address and the tone were scrupulously formal, the same thrill of joy colored his voice. He moved gracefully forward accepting her gentle embrace and kissing her on the cheek. "I am pleased that you have returned again so soon."

Then the grand lady surprised everyone with a joyful, silvery laugh and moved with equal grace to scoop up her little granddaughter in a loving and warm embrace. "Do you truly think that I would miss my two grandchildren's Crest Rite?" She chucked Shippo gently under the chin and bent to kiss his cheek causing him to blush adorably. "It is nearly as important as the Naming Ceremony."

Kirara's face glowed with pleasure as well. "Thank you, Shuutome. You are most welcome!"

The Lady Saishoukora took Kirara's outstretched hand and drew her close for another gentle embrace and a kiss and then turned to a rather stunned Inuyasha. "Seijun." She spoke softly. "You are looking well. The robes of a young lord suit you."

"Saishoukora Okaa-san." He greeted her, managing to fight back his moved tears long enough to embrace her and kiss her on the cheek. "Thanks. Thanks for this."

"Oh yes!" Kagome spoke, her eyes shining with her own moved tears and her hands tightly clasped over her heart. "It's so kind of you!"

"It is tradition, _Onnako_" Saishoukora spoke giving Kagome a gentle kiss on the cheek as well. "And the least my family deserves."

Miroku and Sango bowed to her in turn, along with Kikyo, Oushiyokama, Shishimaru, Enju and Ayame. Even Koga fell to one knee beneath her serene and powerful presence. She graced them all with warm smiles and then regally bade them all to rise. "But enough formality. Let us continue with the rite."

The rite was very simple; Sesshomaru, Kirara, Tenshiran and Saishoukora helped Rin plant the fledgling lily-of-the-valley plants into the ground. They had been somewhat forced in the heat-huts, but the early September warmth was enough to sustain them, at least for a little while. It was somewhat strange to see the high-born and elegant Lady Saishoukora digging in the earth and planting like a simple gardener, but she seemed to enjoy it immensely.

When all the plants were safely tucked into their new bed and snugged around with mulch of pine-needles and leaves, the family rose to survey their work, brushing the damp earth off their hands with satisfaction.

"It's a little sad that they won't bloom yet." Rin said thoughtfully when the work was done. "But they look very happy there."

Sango smiled. "I believe that we can yet see those tiny flowers bloom." She spoke. "Allow me to make the attempt, at least." She crouched down and lay her right hand on the soft fresh earth. Then she concentrated briefly and let some of her youki flow into the ground in a soft green-gold glow. Her eyes lightened to a rich warm honey-gold and her bonding marks appeared on her cheeks, forehead and about her wrists.

There was a fragrance of sweet apple blossom and a whirl of phantom blossoms and leaves and then the little plants glowed and seemed to shake themselves letting out tender stems and buds and then opening in a full array of pure white bell-shaped flowers, which filled the air with their sweet perfume, replacing the scent of apple blossom. Sango stood up again, pleased with her handiwork. Miroku simply gazed at her, love and admiration shining in his deep purple eyes.

Rin was far more vocal. "Oh, Lady Sango!" She cried out happily throwing herself into the surprised Tajiya's arms. "Thank you! Oh, they're so pretty!"

Sango laughed, a soft rich happy laugh and gently embraced the little girl in her arms. "It was my pleasure." She replied, "And the least I can do to make your Crest Rite as joyful as you deserve."

"Thank you, Lady Sango." Sesshomaru agreed giving her a surprising smile that almost made her melt. Kirara simply embraced her soul-sister with warmth and gratitude and kissed her lovingly on the cheek.

Lady Saishoukora smiled too, then stooped and gently broke one of the tender stems off, holding the flower out towards Rin. The plant still in the ground immediately grew another stem of flowers, just as pretty as the last. Then the gracious lady spoke.

"By the power and love of the Inushiro family, your family, our family; witnessed by faithful servants, friends and relatives; beneath the blessings of the Kami and spirits, and in the light of Tsukiyuni's first grace, we hereby declare that this child; Inushiro No Rinjunseihi Ama-Issan, has taken the humble and lovely Suzuran as her personal crest. May the pure, fresh spirit of this simple blossom always bless and honor her through all her days."

There was joyful applause, and then with a bright silver glow the stem of blossoms that Lady Saishoukora held up, vanished with a soft lily scented breeze. The small, but potent zephyr blew swiftly around the grand lady,Tenshiran and the First family of the West, and things changed.

The orange plum-blossom on the robes of Rin and Tenshiran vanished to be replaced with orange patterns of bell-lilies. The ring of plum-blossom around Rin's little ponytail vanished too and was replaced with a ring of fresh lily blossoms instead.

On Rin's Uchiyoku kimono, aesthetically random arrangements of white and orange squares, like the kimono she had always worn for travelling, appeared as well. The pretty lily of the valley blossomed in shadowed, natural images across the orderly arrangements; orange against the white and white against the orange.

Those pretty crests also appeared on Saishoukora, Sesshomaru and Kirara's formally plain robes, along with their own crests, in their preferred colors. Then Sesshomaru and Kirara knelt down on either side of a beaming Rin and embraced her tenderly. "Well done, Little Daughter." Sesshomaru spoke gently. "You have gained your royal crest."

"Oh, Chichiue, Hahaue!" Rin cried happily, and snuggled closer.

"A true princess." Saishoukora spoke gently, and kissed her softly on the forehead. Then she turned to the second family. "And now, it is my Grandson's turn."

Everyone clapped as Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo headed towards Inuyasha's Momiji tree, still led proudly by Gosairo. There was a new hole dug on one side of the red tree, and it was to this that the family headed.

"So what about you, Shippo?" Inuyasha asked him. "Are you sure the sagebrush is what you want?"

"Mountain Sagebrush, Tosan." Shippo said proudly. "Sensai Kietsugu says that Sagebrush is one of the most potent Bin Leaf plants ever, and this kind especially. If I'm gonna be strong in my magic, I need to chose the right reagent and start working with it as soon as possible. I tested it." He said, even more proudly. "The mountain sage really liked me."

Inuyasha grinned widely. "Then you got it, Shippo. Whatever you need."

Kagome wanted to say something encouraging too, but she felt too choked up speak. Unbidden, both happy and sad tears welled up in her eyes. Her little fox cub was really growing up now. It was wonderful, but part of her couldn't help wishing that he could have stayed tiny and chibi-like for just a little while longer.

The ritual was the same. Gosairo, Inuyasha, Kagome and Saishoukora once again, helped Shippo gently tip the small hearty bush out of its pot and place it firmly into the provided hole. Then they filled in the dirt and mixed it with nourishing pine mulch and dried leaves, tamping the whole thing firmly down around the trunk.

The bush was not much more than two or three years old now, and fairly small, but it would soon grow and spread out. They had made sure to give it plenty of growing space. Once again they stood back to admire their work, dusting off their hands.

"It looks great!" Shippo said proudly.

"It smells good too." Rin agreed.

Then Saishoukora stepped forward once again and broke off one of the tiny bush's leafy twigs. The leaves' invigorating scent filled the air and the bush immediately grew back a new twig. Saishoukora held the twig in her hand towards Shippo.

"By the power and love of the Inushiro family, your family, our family." She spoke again. "Witnessed by faithful servants, friends and relatives; beneath the blessings of the Kami and spirits, and in the light of Tsukiyuni's first grace, we hereby declare that this child; Akagitsune Inushiro No Shiporyoku-Waka-Nissan, has taken the hearty and potent Yomogi as his personal crest. May the rich, magical spirit of this ancient bush always bless and honor him through all his days."

Once again the silver glow suffused the plant and amid awed exclamations and happy applause the plant vanished and another scented zephyr, this one bearing the potent and sharp scent of fresh sage leaves, raced around Gosairo and the second family group. As it had happened with Rin, Gosairo and Shippo's garments lost the less defined patterns of the blue bin-leaves and replaced them with the more distinct sagebrush leaf images. On Shippo's jacket diamond shaped crests appeared; gray surrounding the stylized image of the wedge-shaped leaf, in pale blue, and his Kunzushe were transformed to the shrub's real dried leaves.

The diamond crests appeared on Inuyasha and Kagome's plain red robes as well, along with their preferred crests and colors, on Saishoukora's too; and everyone cheered. Kagome didn't miss how Koshiku dabbed proud tears out of the corners of her eyes as well. Kikyo and Enju each put a comforting arm around her, and Niechibaku gently (and completely platonically) squeezed her hand.

Inuyasha and Kagome hugged Shippo tightly, and as his young strong arms went around her neck, and he squeezed her tight, Kagome found her words at last. "Oh, the cleverness of you, my mighty warrior!" She laughed, quoting a favorite Western fairy tale, "_Peter Pan"_. "My strong, clever boy!"

The ritual ended with great happiness and a celebratory late-night meal. It was nothing big or fancy, but it was special, and everyone was warmhearted and cheerful.

As the meal wound down, Sesshomaru turned back to his mother. "Will you be returning to the Jade Palace tonight, Hahaue?" he asked politely. "Or shall I have your usual chambers prepared for you?"

"Oh no, Kunmigoto." She spoke airily. "There is no need. My own attendants and porters will be arriving shortly with all the possessions that I will require. They know how to arrange things to my liking."

"Certainly my own people can manage to accommodate your needs for one night, Mother." Sesshomaru assured.

"Not just one night, Sesshomaru." His mother replied calmly. "From this moment, I intend to spend much more time with my family. I am moving back to your palace, My Son. Effective as of this very hour."

**Interlude: ****Dark Bargain **

Kuma No Yukinshuro soaked indolently in the hot spring that heated the cave that he had awoken in, his back deliberately to the opening into the cave's outer recesses. He didn't fully understand how he was alive again. He remembered his death; oh yes, he remembered it well: Kneeling naked and humiliated at the feet of No Taishou's smug, juvenile son; having to beg for his death before the entire council! And then, THEN, the arrogant little snot-nosed brat had given over the privilege of his execution to that cursed, filthy Half-Breed! Being killed by his great enemy's pure-blooded son was bad enough, but being put to death by that Ningen-stinking, contaminated, obnoxious little dog-eared disgrace was unforgivable!

Why had he been brought back? Was this a harbinger to his even greater disgrace? How much lower could they bring him? After the first surge of victory at his resurrection, the doubts began to set in, and when Yukinshuro felt doubt or fear, he turned his back on it and fought those feelings with an extreme air of non-concern.

The scent struck him before the familiar voice, and despite his determination to feign indifference, he spun around at the unexpected truth!

"I am gratified to see that you still have some sense, Yukinshuro. After all, I have certainly stuck my neck out enough times for your sake. Your arrogant self-assurance may yet turn on a friend; one who has contracted a useful ally in your endless quest for revenge against The Dog General and his descendants."

The Bear Lord stared, disbelief and astonishment written all over his broad-featured face. He knew it all: The long flowing silver hair, with the single crest in the center; the deep blue, razor-sharp stilettos that ornamented that crest, weapon and decoration in one deadly and attractive ornament.

He recognized the tall graceful figure, slender and powerful; the black robes marked with the so familiar flaming spheres in red, and the elaborately knotted and woven obi, patterned in blue and purple. He took in the polished silver chest-plate trimmed in white crystal and tassels, the spiked yugake enameled in black and white flames and embossed with carved Kamon; and the matching kiahan over tabi boots of silver leather.

His eyes traveled up again, to the thick rippling mokomoko, a beautiful silvery black in color. Its origin point was in the middle of its owner's back, but it had been pulled up through the chest plate flowing over the top and then down, ending in a floating train of soft black fur about three feet behind it's magnificent owner. He stared at the two jagged, elegant stripes along each cheek, one in bright blue, the other in purest glittered silver, and the beautiful orange new-moon symbol in the center of the brow. Finally his own dark orange orbs locked with the fierce golden gaze, so like his brother's, his two nephews'; and so many others in the cursed Inushiro line!

"K-Kuroushirou!" He finally gasped. "How are you here? The last time I heard you were..."

"Trapped at the edge of The Void? Pinned to a rock with my cursed elder brother's fang thrust through my black heart? Oh yes. Even after all my hatred and betrayal, even after what I had done to my tender young nephew, his very own heir and son; he still could not kill me in the end. Instead he left me trapped in a tormented sleep, helpless and tortured, on the dark verges of Hell!"

"How did you escape?" Yukinshuro asked feverishly.

"By the very hand of the ally I bring before you, Yukinshuro." The Black Dog replied. "He found me in his wanderings through the Underworld and freed me, mostly due to curiosity I think." The smile was cold and dangerous. "It nearly cost him his life, but soon enough I came to learn that we shared a common cause: The utter destruction of my, Oh so famous and beloved older brother and both of his precious sons! I think that you share that cause as well; do you not, Old Friend?"

Yukinshuro growled low and ferocious, blood-thirst in every vibration. "Now more than ever before!" He snarled. "Who is this ally of yours? If he can offer me such revenge as well as the restoration of my power and former glory; I will be pleased to offer him alliance."

"Allegiance, Kuma No Yukinshuro." A new voice came, and a second figure entered. He was dressed in rich and elaborate travelling robes of black and blue, spiked and deadly looking armor of bone and steel, and four obscene and lashing tentacles emerging from his back.

Long black hair rippled down around his shoulders and back, part of it drawn up in a central crest, similar to what Kuroushirou wore, but secured with an elaborate silver clasp carved in the form of interlocking spiderwebs. His chosen heraldry appeared to be monstrous un-lidded eyes of poisonous green and chartreuse, highlighting the grotesque living example in the center of his chest plate. He too wore a woven and knotted obi, this one patterned in the same poisonous green, and purple.

Fierce ruby-red eyes gleamed victoriously out of a well-boned, handsome face, and he wore a smug and arrogant smirk on his firm, well-shaped lips. Lust stabbed briefly through Yukinshuro's loins and body as he realized the darkly handsome man was a Hanyo, a Kumo, he realized. How delightful. But his next words effectively ended any feelings of lust the Bear-lord might have felt.

"Only your full allegiance to me will be accepted." The dark Hanyo finished.

Yukinshuro laughed in contempt and a certain astonishment at the Hanyo's bold arrogance. "Who are you to demand such a troth, Hanyo? You are not even Daiyoukai Hanyo. What's to keep me from tearing out your tainted arrogant throat right now?"

The dark red eyes seemed to blaze with the fires of hell, and though his voice was warm as velvet, it sent icy shivers down Yukinshuro's spine. "The fact that I am the one who restored your life, Bear Lord. Can you not feel it; the shard that you bear so close to your heart?" Dark energy seemed to spill out of the Hanyo's clenched fist and Yukinshuro screamed! Agony like fire and acid tore through his body, down his spine and then raged and burned in his loins and bowels, nearly causing him to retch with the unbearable pain!

As quickly as it had lashed out, the dark energy retreated and the agony slowly faded, leaving Yukinshuro shaking, sweating and sick, even from just the aftershock. With the pain came the knowledge of what it represented. "A Shikon Shard!" He gasped. His eyes went back to the pale-skinned, red-eyed Kumo. "And you are its master; the infamous Lord Naraku, himself!"

The dark Kumo smiled. "Very good, Lord Yukinshuro. You are not as dense as I feared. Perhaps we can negotiate after all."

"And will that be my reward then? I am allowed to keep my twice-borrowed life?" Yukinshuro growled, fighting back his humiliation and resentment with gritted teeth, grinding out a more respectful tone through his clenched jaw.

The Kumo's smile was warmer now. "The question of keeping your life will not even enter the picture, if you cooperate. Right now my son, Lord Hakudoshi tracks down and hires your former vassals. You will be given their command and they will serve you as they did before. They also gather slaves and servants to repopulate my castle, and once we are together again, I will soon acquire a prosperous stronghold village and an entire armed force as well. You will get your share of all these riches and pleasures; as well as your chance at revenge."

Yukinshuro became slightly bolder. "My pleasures are somewhat exotic, Lord Naraku, as Kuroushirou knows well."

Kuroushirou's beautiful face remained impassive, but a slight knowing smirk flickered across his elegant features at Yukinshuro's last comment.

"Yes." Naraku purred. "Those _pleasures_ cost you your honor, your lands and your life, if I know the story well enough."

Rage filled Yukinshuro again at the memory and his eyes started to bleed red. He growled low in fury. Then Naraku's smooth voice slid over that rage like a soothing balm. "But do not fear, Yukinshuro, the Lord Kuroushirou and I understand your desires and I believe we have the solution to keeping those "pleasures" under control. Perhaps you would like to meet him."

"_Him_?" Yukinshuro's voice spoke the word, even as his mind formed the thought.

"Now, Pup." He heard Kuroushirou's smooth suggestive voice. "Come forward. It is time to display your negotiation skills."

"As you command, Chichiue."

The voice was rough and deep, sweet and seductive all at the same time. Yukinshuro raised his eyes to the entrance once again and took in the third figure that prowled into the rocky chamber with a wild feral grace that set every sensuous nerve in his body alight.

He was young, though older than a similar creature that had so recently been the Bear Lord's downfall, and he was every bit as untamed and beautiful, perhaps even more so. He had black ears, soft and downy amid long flowing hair, like black rippled silk. His golden eyes were Kuroushirou's, The Inu No Taishou's, the beautiful arrogant Sesshomaru's and his wild little Hanyo brother's, but they were all for Yukinshuro.

He was clad in travelling silks of black and blue, purple and red, exquisitely made and tailored to accentuate the lithe, feral beautifully muscled body underneath. Admiring the well-tailored garments and the suggestive delights beneath the silken folds was maddening enough, but the boy didn't give him long to suffer. With sensual, graceful movements the exquisite Hanyo divested himself slowly of the concealing robes to reveal the tantalizing flesh underneath and Yukinshuro found himself going rock hard, his entire body aflame with desire!

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the slowly stripping youth before him, and barely heard Kuroushirou's departing words. "This is our son, Young Lord Moryomaru. I trust you will enjoy his company."

"We will allow you to begin opening negotiations." Naraku's self-satisfied and suggestive purr came. "I imagine that you will be ready to continue the discussion of your allegiance soon enough."

Then they were gone, and Yukinshuro was alone with the beautiful, wild and feral creature of his dreams!

The Hanyo dropped the last of his attractive garments in a pool about his bare feet. His crest appeared to be the sand burr; how appropriate as there was nothing Yukinshuro wanted more than to have that delicious Hanyo clinging to him as tightly as sand burrs ever clung to cloth, fur or hair!

He watched mesmerized as the boy licked his clawed fingers and slid them down through the valley of dark, silken hair at the apex of his perfectly muscled thighs and over the glorious and beautiful treasure beneath. "May I join you?" His voice was a low rough purr of desire. He slithered down to sit on the edge of the spring, spreading his thighs invitingly, almost as if in an afterthought, revealing the tight puckered entrance into the sacred temple of delights, that awaited the lust-drowning Bear-lord below him. "Long journeys through untamed wilderness can make a body so filthy? Wouldn't you agree?"

It was too much for Yukinshuro to stand. His eyes turned red, and with a roar of desire, he seized the unbearably tempting creature before him and thrust deep and hard, burying his burning loins and blazing desires deep within the overflowing fountain of Paradise that had been so freely offered to him!

He heard the Hanyo scream and smelled the familiar coppery tang as blood began to flow into the waters from his brutal and hungry thrusts, and hard passionate grasp. He cared nothing for these distractions and quickly lost all sense of anything around him and this perfect creation. Only the ecstasy remained; ecstasy beyond anything he had ever experienced in his entire perverse and cruel existence; only the ecstasy.

Moryomaru had not been able to stop the first scream, or staunch the flow of blood that first spilled down his thighs from the perverted bear's insane lust and the vicious un-lubricated breach. But as the first shock faded, his powerful healing abilities quickly took over, and his body closed its wounds and soothed away the pain, replacing it with pleasure. He was made for this; it had been born in him from the very moment his first heat had passed and his adult abilities emerged. As he continued to offer his body for the Bear Lord's uncontrollable lust, he let his other abilities slowly take effect.

With the delight he provided through his skilled writhing squeezing and manipulation, another energy entered his powerful paramour's body and mind; his own youki, laced with potent pheromones and inevitably binding poisons. As he alternately purred and howled his delight, wrapping himself tightly around his lover's frantically thrusting body, guiding him slowly and surely towards his ultimate release; dark magics wove their spells inside the Daiyoukai's heart and soul.

Yukinshuro would never stop desiring him now; he would need Moryomaru as a tree needed sunshine and rain. Further games that the two of them would play, catering to the Daiyoukai's taste for hurting and dominating his sexual partners, would cause that need to grow even more. At the same time, poisons and magics were entering the Daiyoukai's brain, making him more compliant, more obedient, more agreeable.

His Chichiue and Tosama would find that it was much easier to convince the dull-witted bear to agree to their propositions, and this was Moryomaru's function as well. Yukinshuro was impulsive, lustful, vengeful and often out and out idiotic. Another stunt, like what he had pulled at the Inushiro's celebration, could very well sink his two fathers' carefully laid plans. It was Moryomaru's poisons that would insure that they could get that message through their new "ally's" thick skull, and prevent such a disaster from ever happening again.

Moryomaru smiled as the Daiyoukai howled, building rapidly towards his first climax. There would be many more for him before further "discussions" began. Moryomaru would see to that, and Yukinshuro would think himself Master over all his most powerful desires and dreams, as well as the delicious Hanyo that now sobbed and screamed beneath him, seemingly submitting to his "Master's" prowess at combining pleasure and pain into one overwhelming storm of Seme power.

_"But it is the submissive, the Uke, who has the true power in such a situation."_ Moryomaru told the Bear Lord silently. _"And as long as I have you in my power, you will never know that you have already been Mastered. You poor fool!" _

_**##########################**_

_Glossary: __  
_

Onnako: This is one of my creative license words. "Onna" means woman, more specifically young woman, or maiden, "ko" is a suffix usually used at the end of a girl's name. It denotes a daughter, or sometimes "daughter of." I guess a rough translation of the combined word would be "Daughter Maiden" It is the nickname Saishoukora uses to address Kagome, but please keep in mind that this is only a rough interpretation taken from a Japanese/English on-line dictionary.

Juromaru: Since I was corrected in my spelling of Jaken's name, I decided that I better check some of my other spellings of character's names and on an official site, I found the above spelling for the most honorable of Naraku's incarnations. He is the same character that we've been following since Chapter One, but with a new spelling for his name.

Akagitsune: This is the first part of Shippo's new title; the one he was given during his naming ceremony. The original was "Kitsugosai" combining the first part of the word "kitsune" (fox) with a word for red, or yellow too; "gosai," to put together a word for red fox, which is what Shippo appears to be. Fortunately, I have since discovered an even more complete site, which actually has a word for red fox: akagitsune, so I simply substituted the real word for my inexpertly patched together creation of before.

_I've used the Japanese names for the parts of a traditional suit of armor quite freely in this chapter and am likely to continue in other chapters, so one more time, here are their definitions:_

Sode: Shoulder guards, like Western Pauldrons.

Haidate: An armored belt with extended guards to protect the thighs and other more, um "vital" places.

Kiahan: These are armored coverings for the lower legs, similar to the Western "trews," wrappings worn around the lower shin and calf. The Japanese armor pieces are usually fashioned of woven steel and leather.

Sune-Ate: Like Western Grieves. They are hard plates that protect the shins.

Yugake: Like Western Bracers. They are hard plates that protect the forearms, wrists and sometimes part of the hand.

Kote: They are armored sleeves, usually fashioned out of woven steel and leather.

Daisho (or sometimes "Daishou"): The standard noble warrior's rig. It was a set of three swords: The long Katana, the shorter Wakasashi and a long slender knife known as a Tanto.

kurasan bakama: These are hakamas (loose Japanese trousers) that are worn in a tucked style. The style of trousers that Sesshomaru wears when he travels are kurasan bakama.

**Well, My Dears and Darlings that's it for now, and I hope you enjoy my Thanksgiving offering. Please do remember how grateful I am for your faves, alerts and reviews. They really do give me pleasure. **

**Welcome and thank you to my new reviewers: Maymayliu, Lucy-Erza-Hearthfilia, I love snowy owls, and TheBaker1; and thank you Nightstar28 for that incredible, uplifting Birthday review. You really made my day, Sweetie; thank you so much! **

**Happy Thanksgiving to all of you; I hope that each and every one of you have a wonderful holiday, and hopefully it won't be too long before I am able to post the next chapter. Praise and bless you all for sticking with me through all the delays. You're all wonderful! **

**DoS**


End file.
